Blurred Lines
by OlitzLove2019
Summary: Olivia Pope is a very successful Radio hosts and successful romance novelist who goes under an assumed name. She's in a bad marriage that she believes she's stuck in. Fitzgerald Grant III runs his family's real estate empire that spans across the West Coast. A Phone call into her radio show ignites a love affair between them. Where does it go?
1. Chapter 1

Olivia sits in her office, squinting her eyes a bit as she pinches between them. She's been staring at her computer so long as if she is waiting for the words to write themselves. Her office is massive and filled with canvases of her books, all New York Times Bestsellers for Romance under the writing title of Angelica Anders. She stands about 5'4, petite with beautiful caramel skin. Her hair is straight, coming to her shoulders. She's got big brown eyes with round lips. She is sexy without even trying but very confident in everything. She definitely commands a room and then there's her voice, its angelic, much like her pseudo name she writes under.

She gets up and walks out going into her massive kitchen, as the housekeeper is beginning lunch.

"Ma'am, will you be having lunch in the sunroom or in your office?" She asks.

"The sunroom will be fine Marta. Can you fix a plate for Edison, he's coming home for lunch today?" she answers as she pulls a Perrier water from the refrigerator.

"Will do," she responds as she continues her task.

Olivia is a highly successful woman who started writing right out of college, her professor was so impressed with her writing, he haggled a friend at Random House to take a look at her book and before she knew it, she was published. She's always had a bit of a fairytale things happen for her. Her best friend Abby inherited a radio station from her father and instead of selling it, she figured she could be a badass and run it herself. Turned out to be the perfect idea. She convinced Olivia to do a night show on Tuesdays and Thursdays, telling her she had a voice that was mad for the radio and like the fairytale, she was right. Olivia has the most listened to radio show at the station, surpassing Delilah in its listening ears.

She hasn't had time to think about kids but she did fit in time to marry Edison Davis, a prominent lawyer in Los Angeles at the age of 28. Truth be told, she may have married him too soon, but she did it. Now they are 5 years in and insanely unhappy with their situation but she's beautiful, with a body to die for, and Edison thought she would be perfect for the press and she was. They butt heads all the time because he thinks the radio show is waste of time. He's tolerant of the writing because she's under an assumed name and no one has to know she's writing, "smut," as he so aptly puts it. She always corrects him that it's "romance," something he's totally forgot about.

She walks down the hall past the sunroom to her specially made studio for the show. She starts arranging some things, trying to get ready for the night's show. Tuesday nights are usually the busiest because it's her first show of the week.

Her phone rings, "What," she says endearingly, knowing its Edison.

"Liv, I'm not going to make it home for lunch. Something came up with this case," he says as he continues signing pages from his secretary.

Liv tries to act disappointed, she wasn't really in the mood for his condescending attitude anyway but she fakes it, "I was having Marta whip up your favorite. Seems like we haven't had lunch or dinner in forever."

"Sorry Babe! But hey you've got your show and those poor souls who hang on your every word tonight, don't you?" He retorts

"They are not poor souls Edison, they are people who strangely find it easy to talk to a stranger about their problems, with a little anonymous chatter. What's wrong with that?"

She taps her pen against her notepad, absentmindedly scribbling with no purpose, "They ask you for advice, you are no psychologist," he answers.

"In case you've forgotten, I have a degree, I just didn't go that right. It worked on you didn't it, you married me," she slides in

He realizes what she says and he lets out a surprised laugh, "Are you saying that's how you caught my eye, you psyched me."

She then laughs, "No, I Poped you, there's a difference," she answers.

He laughs, "Well okay….Poped or not, I believe it was your beauty and ability to help me captivate a room."

She sits back in her chair shaking her head at his admission, "Okay, well I will see you tonight if I'm not asleep by the time you come in."

Before she can finish her though, he interrupts, "Okay…goodnight."

She takes a deep breath, knowing that means he won't be home…and honestly she wonders if he's ever really that busy.

She hurries back down the hall to update Marta, who's already cooked enough for her and Edison, "Marta, Mr. Davis won't be coming home for lunch….so…" She looks down and sees the food, she stops herself. "You know what, we should have lunch together. I don't have to leave for another 2 hours."

"I couldn't do that Ma'am," she answers.

"Yes you can and you will, no sense in letting this food going to waste," she insist as they sit and have lunch. Liv looks at Marta thinking, it's better than having to put up with Edison.

Fitzgerald Grant sits in his office, looking over mounds of documents. He take a break looking out of the window at the town he calls home, Los Angeles. He is 6'3 with broad shoulders. He has a perfect head of curly hair that any woman would want to roam through. His blue eyes are something you could swim in and definitely need a life jacket because you will get lost in them. His body is perfection but you'd never know it because he's always in suits, but always the most expensive suit you can have tailored to fit him to perfection. But that's been his life since he took over the family real estate dynasty that spans a lot of the west coast. There's a knock at the door.

"Come in," he utters.

His secretary, Brittany comes in, you can tell she has a crush on him, that way she gets flushed whenever she's near him. She tries to hold it together.

"Sir, your father is on the phone. I know you said you didn't want to talk to him but he's called 4 times," she says.

Fitz takes a deep breath, "Put him through," he responds as he takes a seat and get ready for what will most likely be an uncomfortable conversation.

"Father," he says sarcastically.

"Fitzgerald, I am not in the mood for a fight with you today," he says quickly.

"I'm sorry, father, what can I do for you this lovely spring afternoon?" He asks.

"Hell, there's a dinner for the Real Estate Commission Board, you need to attend that meeting. Of course I can't make it this year, so you need to go. We own half of Los Angeles, it would be tacky if a Grant wasn't there and do some networking too," he says.

"Dad, the last thing we need to do is network. How much more do you want to own?" He asks. Then he stops himself, "Why the hell am I asking you that? You can never have enough..." he says.

"Fitz, you think we became so successful by being idle, we didn't. I got my ass out there and made the Grant name something in this town. I just want you to follow in my footsteps."

"Dad, I'm following in your footsteps. I think I'm doing damn well, so far," Fitz defends.

Big Gerry gets silent, not knowing how to congratulate his son on the phenomenal work he's done in 4 years that he's been in charge, "Can you make the dinner?" He asks.

"Yes, I can make the dinner, Mellie loves nothing more than spending my money to get dressed and hang out with her other rich friends who like to spend their husband's money," Fitz says almost exasperated at the thought of telling her about the dinner.

"Don't complain son, she's a good looking woman, pretty nice ass. You picked well," he crudely says.

Fitz shakes his head, "Regardless of the state of marriage, I am not comfortable with you talking about my wife's ass," Fitz continues.

"Listen, I'm just saying, you could have done worse…she makes you look good," Gerry finishes.

Just as Gerry finishes his thought, Mellie comes through the door like the unwanted storm that she is, "Fitz, I…"

She realizes he is on the phone, she tones down.

Gerry here's her voice, "Is that Mellie, tell her Hi!"

"Bye Dad," he says unexcitedly.

"My horny, womanizing father says hello," he says.

Mellie, moves her head to the side, "I'll never understand the pull and tug between you and your father, and he's a nice man. He says things he shouldn't sometimes but he's a nice man," she finishes.

"Well he thinks you have a nice ass, so…" Fitz adds in.

Mellie does her signature giggle.

Fitz shakes his head, "What's up Mellie? You came all the here to say Hi! What do you need?"

"Victoria has some mother & daughter event I have to attend this evening. So I'm making some rounds," she covers.

"Victoria's school is on Coldwater Canyon, Mellie," he pushes.

"I'm trading the car," she says expectantly, "I guess I needed your blessing."

"You mean, my money," Fitz says, "What's wrong with this car, it's only 2 years old," he waves off, "have the dealership call me when you pick what you want.

She's barely listening to him, knowing he's going to give her whatever she wants, "Thank you honey," she says as she gives him a victory kiss and leaves. He knows she's probably been in Westfield Century City mall burning a hole through this credit card.

"Mellie," he shouts stopping her skipping. She turns to look at him, "But a dress while you continue to shop, for the Real Estate Commission Dinner, we have to go," he finishes.

"Well, I wasn't planning on going to Badgley Mischka today but what the hell," she says, with a sparkle in her eye.

"What the hell?" He says as he watches her leave.

He picks up his phone, hoping she's available, she picks up, "Hi Dad," she answers.

"Hi Kiddo, what is this event you have with your mother this evening," he asks.

"It's the annual fashion show," Victoria answers.

Fitz takes a deep breath. He often wonders why he ever had a kid with her. He's most definitely tied to her forever now.

"Are you okay Kiddo?" He asks.

"I'm great dad…mom is mom," she answers with a laugh.

"I'm sorry I'll miss the event, if I had known about it, I would have cleared my calendar for it," he muses.

"Dad, all eyes will be on us anyway, it's not your thing but it's definitely mom's thing...…you and I can do something else," she answers.

"Okay, love you kiddo, breakfast at the Peninsula, just you and me on Saturday before practices."

"Love you too Dad, sounds good," she responds getting off the phone.

He gets back up out of his chair looking back out at Century City and Beverly Hills ahead of him. He scratches his chin and shakes his head.

Liv has made her way to the studio, which is next door to the Grove. She stops to get a hot tea and is greeted with smiles, "The usual Ms. Pope," the barista asks.

"The usual Sasha," she answers as glances at the magazines on the small rack. She sees the real estate book, and notices the article, "Inside the Grant Reality Empire!" She glances again at Fitz's photo, noticing the strikingly good looking man. She picks it up, for no particular reason.

"Here you are Ms. Pope, can't wait for your show tonight?" Sasha says handing it to her.

"Thank you Sasha, hopefully we have some good calls tonight."

"You always do," she answers.

Olivia leaves and gets to the office, she opens her office to find a large bouquet of roses. She's a little startled. She goes over to the card and it says, "You are best friend and I love you and thanks forgetting me 10 more share profits. Love Abby!"

Olivia laughs, "I swear she only sees dollar signs when she looks at me."

"And I see the woman who coached me through a very painful divorce," Abby adds in.

Abby goes over to her, "Seriously, you've got the magic touch on air lady."

"No I don't, I'm just being myself," Olivia laments.

"Well, keep it up. Have a good show tonight and Brunch on Saturday…don't forget. Me, you, Quinn, and delicious brunch buffet at the Peninsula and a day of shopping."

"I would never forget that," she answers with a laugh.

She settles down and goes and makes her way to the booth, "Ready to rock it tonight Randy," she asks.

"Let's get it Ms. Pope," he answers.

She gets her station ready and settles down in her special ergonomic chair. Clock is telling her its 6:55PM, 5 minutes until show time.

Meanwhile…Fitz walks out of his office to give Brittany a stack of papers that need to be copied and filed.

"Brittany, can you make sure these are all copied and filed and start a new folder on the Rye Canyon project please? Then you can wrap up for tonight," he says, noticing the music.

He then hears as the music stops…

"Welcome to Twilight with Olivia, I'm Olivia, your favorite listening ear. Let's listen to some love songs, fall in love and heal some broken hearts."

The voice immediately catches his attention, it's like the most beautiful sound he's ever heard and he's enamored.

"I'm sorry sir, I'll turn it off and get this finished."

He quickly stops Brittany, "No, it's okay, leave it on..." he says as he listens.

"That was Baby Come Back by Player, always a favorite, let's get to our first caller. Daniel you are on, let's talk," she says.

Fitz goes back into his office and leaves his door open so he can hear…and he doesn't even know why he wants to. It's as if its love at first sound.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia is sitting in her office sifting through the pages of the magazine she picked up the day before that has Fitz across it. She really should be writing, she's 5 chapters away from finishing her book and she really should be focusing. Bu there's something mysteriously intriguing about this man and his smile. What's behind those blue eyes and that wickedly handsome crooked smile? Her gravitation to him doesn't even make sense. She reads the article so attentively she doesn't hear her name being repeatedly in the distance.

Finally, growing a bit annoyed, Edison steps in front of her, "Olivia," he says harshly to get her attention.

She shakes her head realizing, snapping herself out, "Yes, yes. I'm so sorry."

"What are you reading like that? Another list of praises from your listeners," he retorts sarcastically.

"No, I picked this up in coffee shop yesterday just reading about the Grant Reality that's all," she answers as she turns another page.

Edison shakes his head, a bit bewildered by her fascination, "I never took you for interest in real estate," he says.

She laughs at the absurdity of it all, she's not interested in real estate even though it took her a solid year to find the house she wanted there in Los Feliz. It drove Edison crazy but she knew what she wanted and she patiently waited on it. She's not in interested in the real estate, she's interested in the guy behind the real estate, but she'd never tell Edison what her fascination is with this article. She finally adds, "I don't have a fascination, it's just an interesting story about how he made Grant Reality even bigger when he took over his dad's reigns."

"Maybe I should read about this guy, it would be good to get him in my corner. I've heard of him but never looked into him," Edison adds.

Liv is now carefully listening, "What do you mean, get him your corner?" she asks.

"I made a decision, I'm running for District Attorney. I am going to file with the board next week," Edison surprises.

She takes a deep contemplating breath, "You made the decision. Hmmm, ok, what happened to talking to me about it first or telling me you were even thinking about it," Olivia ask.

Edison looks at her incredulously, "Liv you knew I wanted to run. I've said it more than once. I think this is the perfect time. The field is in my favor. I'm hearing through the grapevine my chances are solid."

She takes another deep breath, "You will have to campaign. You will have to go to functions. I will have to go when I can. This is going to be a lot," she reminds him.

He tries to muster some compassion for her concerns, "Liv, I was thinking you can take a break from the radio show for a little while and do the campaigning. And your book is almost finished, so. People love you and seeing you at these functions may actually swing in my favor."

She laughs and walks away from him, turns around with a look of amazement, "Yesterday they were poor losers and today they love me and we should capitalize on it. As long as it benefits you, right Edison."

He tries to embrace her, "Baby, that's not what I meant. I just meant it's a win-win."

"I don't understand how you can walk in here and so nonchalantly ask me to take a break from my job for you, to do something you didn't even discuss with me first," she finishes.

Edison throwing up his hands, "I can't finish this argument right now, I have to get to the office. Can we talk about this over dinner?"

"Are you coming home for dinner?" She ask surprised.

"Or we can go out, whatever you want?"

"I have a deadline on this chapter I'm on, dinner in would be better tonight," she concedes.

"Okay, sounds good," he answers placing a light kiss on her lips as he leaves out of the door.

She sits down in her chair, shaking her head, knowing what this means for her over the next year. She isn't bargaining for it and nor does she want but knowing she has no choice but to play the dutiful wife. The magazine she was reading about Fitzgerald Grant is open, she glances down and gets lost in the words about his life and success. And setting her eyes on the seemingly happy photo of him and his Mellie Grant. "Perfect Barbie," she says shaking her continuing to read.

Fitz is sitting in his office, downing his second cup of coffee, kind of lost in his own thoughts. That voice is ringing in his ear, "**_Let's talk_**," he hears again. Those words that were yet so simple but so pure he heard of Olivia's voice the night before. He touches the buzzer on his phone, "Brittany can you come in a moment."

In seconds, Brittany is at the door, "Yes Mr. Grant!"

"That radio show you were listening to last night, what is that?"

"Twilight with Olivia, she's amazing. She's just so calming and she plays the calming music and its fun to see how she deals with the callers. She's just a great listener. A friend of mine was telling me about the show one night, surprised me she listens she's not a listener of that music but she loves listening. I listened one night and was very intrigued. I've never called in but some of her advice has helped me deal with some of these L.A. guys, that's for sure. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just kind of caught my eye. I figured it had to be good, you were listening," he says trying not to raise suspicion.

"She's only on Tuesdays and Thursdays and she does some occasional fill in but folks are always looking forward to her nights. They can't wait to pick her brain," Brittany continues.

Fitz shakes his head contemplating, "Okay….well…that's all I needed. Maybe I should check it out some time."

She goes toward the door, "Yes, easy rock music and a calming voice, makes for a calming destress, that's for sure."

Fitz takes a deep breath, "Yes it does…"

He plays with the marbles he has in a bowl for a few minutes. Takes a moment. He's been wanting to do it all morning. He wants to know what this woman looks like. Why can't he get the sound out of his head?

He takes his feet off of the desk and scoots up to his computer, he googles it, "Twilight with Olivia," and there is all the info he can get right there, mainly her photo. Her eyes are the first thing that catches him and then her beautiful caramel skin. It's like a pool of caramel he can almost see dripping on vanilla ice cream, more importantly his vanilla skin. She's breathtaking and he finds he's been staring at the photo for at least 2 minutes. "What's wrong with you Fitz," he says out loud.

He keeps reading about this mysterious Olivia Pope, finding out she's married, that makes him grimace, and why has he never paid attention to this woman before. Has he been so wrapped up in Grant Reality that he's missed what's happening around him! His phone buzzes.

"Sir, Cyrus Beene is here," Brittany says.

"Send him in Brittany," he answers shaking himself out of the midst that is Olivia Pope.

Cyrus comes in, as always, hyped to hilt.

"My lawyer is making house calls, this is never good," Fitz says with laughter.

Cyrus answers, "You've been a good boy so far. We need to go over some things, that's all."

"Let's do it," Fitz says, glancing over at Olivia's picture and moving the picture from screen.

**Thursday Evening: 6:00PM**

"So wait a minute, he's running for District Attorney and he just sprung this on you," Abby says as she plops down in front of Olivia's desk.

Olivia shakes her head, "Yeah, he sprung that on me yesterday morning and then we had dinner last night and he of course tried all his lawyer tricks to make me see how this is absolutely the best thing that could happen to us. And then we had the most boring sex we could have possibly had with him thinking he won."

"Eeww, he's boring, so I am sure it was boring. Why?" Abby asks.

"Why, is he boring?" Olivia asks with a laugh.

"No, why did you do it? That's what vibrators are for. Tell him you had a headache," Abby finishes.

Olivia's eyes grow wide, "I am married to him, for better or worse, bad sex or good sex. I can't use that excuse all the time."

She moves things around on her desk, the reality magazine is now with her there as she glances down. For some reason talking about sex and Edison, drew her attention to the magazine and a quick trance into thinking about the man on this magazine she doesn't even know.

"Earth to Liv," Abby says.

She looks Abby's way, "What?" she asks hazily.

"Where were you right now?" Abby asks.

"Nowhere, nowhere, what were you saying?"

"What are you going to do? I'd hate to not you have you on air, but if you need to take time for your husband, then of course, I'll give it to you when you need it," Abby says, getting up from her chair knowing that Liv is not happy about this situation at all. She know Liv likes her life just like it is.

"I don't know Abby, I have to figure this all out. It's going to turn into a fight that I don't want to have but we will have to have it," she says shrugging her shoulders.

Abby gets up to leave and notices the magazine, "Well, he's getting better with age!" she says looking at Fitz's picture.

"You know him," Olivia says quickly inquisitive.

"Not really, his dad knew my dad. Went to a couple parties. He gorgeous and rich. Too bad he's got a Barbie Doll for a wife."

Before Liv can laugh at Abby's assessment, there's a knock at the door.

Harrison Wright, a gorgeous guy, who they affectionately call, Chocolate Thunder, and the radio knows him as that too, comes in, "Hey ladies, Liv, thanks for agreeing to filling in tonight for me. Pulling an all-nighters for this playboy, thanks."

Abby and Liv look at him, "Get out of here before we both change our minds."

"Drinks, tomorrow night, on me," he says.

They all agree….he blows a kiss as they both yell at him, "Get out!"

Fitz is sitting in his office, phone rings, its 6:45pm and he's unusually fidgeting. Brittany lightly taps on the door.

"Mr. Grant, I am going to go, I need to meet my new guy for dinner."

"New guy," he asks.

"Yes, I really like him," she says.

Fitz smiles as he looks at the clock. Its 6:48 and counting.

"Ahh, that's great. Have a great time!"

"Thanks sir, have a goodnight."

"You too Brittany," he motions over to her.

She leaves as Fitz looks at the clock laughing at himself for being so nervous about someone he's never even met. But he's pulled up her page on Google to look again. "Who are you Olivia Pope?" he asks.

He pulls the station up on his computer and turns it on. To get ready.

Liv is settling in, waiting to go on, she's now on the internet looking up articles on the mysterious Fitzgerald Grant. He's definitely caught her attention and it still makes no sense.

Randy hits the button, "Ready to go Liv," he asks.

"I'm ready to go," she answers.

He gives her 10 second mark with his fingers.

And she's on, **_"It's Twilight with Olivia and it's me Olivia. I'm ready to talk and share romance with some amazing music, let's start with, With You I'm Born again by Billy Preston and Syreeta."_**

The song goes off and Olivia takes her first call, **_"Duet's don't get any better than that one, we have Tom on the phone. Tom, what's on your mind tonight?"_**

Fitz sits, holding his phone, mouth opening but no words will form, we hear Olivia ask, **_"Tom are you there."_**

Fitz clears his throat, "Yes, I'm here."

"What's on your mind Tom?" She asks again.

"I'm wondering, do you believe in love at first sight?"

She stutters a little bit, looking down at Fitz's photo, wondering how this Tom could pluck inside her brain. She's been asking herself the same question since Tuesday.

"Well Tom, I do believe you can fall in love at first sight. Did you fall in love at first sight?" She asks.

"Something like that," he says.

"Do you know this person?" Olivia asks.

"No, I don't actually, but I would love to get to know her," Fitz answers. For some reason it makes Olivia blush all over, even catching Randy's attention across the room.

"Well…Tom, I wish you all the luck with this lady," Olivia answers.

"Wait," Fitz yelps, "You didn't give me any advice. What should I do? I mean, how do I tell her?"

She smiles, "Well, I'm not sure of the situation. You don't know her but you want her to know how you feel. I guess you have to siege the moment. If you get a chance," she answers.

There is a pause, Tom then drops the bomb, "What if she's involved?"

Olivia clears her throat, looking down at the magazine, thinking about the fact that the mysterious Fitz is taken and she feels just like this caller Tom, "Then my advice would is simple, I think you know the answer already. She's taken!"

"I guess I knew that answer already," he says with disappointment.

She takes a retrospective pause, "I know of someone who thought she let the one get away, and life brought them back together, so I'll say, you never know."

"You never know," Tom answers with a smile.

Liv hurries, "So for now Tom, I'll dedicate this song to you…Dreamweaver by Gary Wright."

Fitz smiles, as he hangs up the phone, thinking to himself, 'Did she just tell me to meet her in my dreams..." he looks at the computer screen and blushes at the thought.

Liv stops and looks at the switchboard, "What was that?" she says. Randy looks over and puts up his hands. She can't help but admit, his voice caught her attention. It was like butter and she crazily wished the woman he was talking about what her. She shakes her, feeling like she's going crazy…

The night is young and the show must go on. She says to herself. As she continues to take calls but not able to get the conversation with 'Tom' out of her head. Fitz leaves his office, feeling the same way about her and Olivia's first 'encounter'.

Love is in on the air for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Fitz is having a cup of coffee reading the paper, really early for him. The housekeeper comes into view.

"Good morning Mr. Grant," she says.

"Good morning Rosie! How are you this morning?" He asks.

"Very well, would you like some breakfast?"

Victoria enters the kitchen, just as the question is asked. "No, Rosie, Victoria and I are going to have a daddy daughter breakfast," he answers.

"Good morning Rosie," Victoria says.

"Good morning Ms. Victoria! Your clothes for practice are ready," Rosie adds.

"Sweet," Victoria answers, going toward the laundry room. "Dad, let me get my bags together, I'll be ready."

"Take your time sweetheart, your dad is ready about the trials of the world, this could take a while," as he folds the paper on a specific page. Mellie enters the kitchen.

"Oh thank god," she muses, "Rosie made a fresh pot of coffee."

He looks at her from the corner of his eye, "She makes the best pot in the world."

"Yes, she does! Why are you up so early? It's Saturday you usually sleep in until at least 11," she recognizes.

"I'm taking Victoria to brunch, remember," instantly annoyed.

"Fitz, honey, brunch is only on Sundays….," she corrects him as she sits at the table with him.

"We are having breakfast at 10 right before 12, so it's lunch," he says.

She looks at him with and giggles, "Fine, fine, you've spoiled her rotten, so."

"Yes, I have. I spoiled her and her mother rotten. A hazard of having money," he says.

Mellie slaps the top of his hand, "We can never have too much money…plus that's why you married me. You needed someone to love and someone to spend that capital. I'm more than happy oblige. You know how I love to shop," she says with no thought of what she's sad.

He moves the paper in front of his face, mumbling, "Yes, I know."

"Honey, are you free this afternoon? You know, after my tennis game with the girl," she asks.

He puts the paper down and looks at her as rambles on. Mellie really is a Barbie Doll. Her hair is just the right length, curled just enough to appear tight. She has dark eyes and well maintained body. Perfectly capped teeth and there was a time he actually loved her. There best years was at the beginning of their marriage and then her pregnancy with Victoria. There was love there and even passion but now she's just because this numbers board who's only good for withdrawing from the cash machine, him. When did she become so self-absorbed?

"Fitz, honey, are you listening?" She asks.

"I'm sorry, zoned out for a second," he admits.

Rosie, who obviously doesn't like is continue to assemble Mellie's yogurt parfait as she rolls hers eyes at her. Fitz notices and chuckles inside himself.

"I decided on a car, thought you could come with me, and you know," she hunches like she's clueless as to what is purpose will be for being there.

"Yes, I know. What did you decide on?" He asks.

She gets up from the table almost floating, as she grabs her parfait, turning around to Fitz in the most dramatic fashion, "I want the Bentley Continental GT. I know what color I want and everything. The car is beautiful. You should get one," she presses.

Rosie rolls her eyes again. Fitz smirks.

"What time do you want me to meet you Mel?"

Mellie is filled with glee that he decided to do it. She knows he would never tell her know. "How about 2?"

"I'll be there," he answers getting up from his chair to pour another cup of coffee. Rosie quickly stops him, "I got it Mr. Grant."

There is a silence in the kitchen again, Rosie has watched this skit play out many times between the couple, never changes.

Liv is getting ready, with Edison watching.

"I wish you could stay in bed a little longer. You were asleep last night when I got home," he says with a slightly hooded voice.

"I worked on the book all day, I was exhausted. But I knocked out two chapters, going to go back tomorrow and look at some notes I made. And today is our girl day, been looking forward to it all week," she answers sliding her jeans over her hips, they hug her hips and stick to her ass. Edison just watches, licking his lips almost in heat. He takes a quick cup of her bottom.

She turns around, almost confused, "What has gotten in to you lately?"

"I find my wife hot, I want a morning fuck, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I guess," she says almost weirdly.

He sits up on the bed, "Plus I'm ready for us to start a family. I think it's time."

She whips her head around, as she's smoothing her shirt over, "What?" she answers.

"Come on, you know I was going to be ready soon enough. I'm ready. Now is the perfect time," he finishes.

Just as she is about to answer, her phone ticks, its Abby, "I'm outside the gate. Can you buzz me in?"

"Yes, you came just in time," Liv quickly answers.

She shakes her head, looking up at Edison, "This is not a conversation we need to have with me running out of the door. Can we table this?" she says pleadingly.

He gets up, kissing her cheek, which actually makes her squirm inside of herself, "Of course baby. Think of it this way, it would be like our honeymoon all the time, trying for a baby."

She looks at her makeup in the mirror, queasy by the thought of nonstop sex with him, she musters up the fakeness she needs to, to get out of the door, "Sounds delicious," she says, "See you later," she finishes as she leaves.

He smiles, a weird grin envelopes his face as he gets back in bed.

Liv makes it outside, she gets in, and Abby reads her expression, before she can say something Liv speaks up, "Let's just go."

The Peninsula is bustling with people. They are definite go to breakfast spot on the weekends for the elites. Fitz sometimes comes here just to get away from the endless talk of nothing that goes on with Mellie. But this morning he's there with his favorite girl, the only thing he and Mellie seemingly got right, Victoria.

"Dad you didn't have to take me to breakfast," she says. She's always been so much like him.

"Soon you'll be 16 and I'll be devastated….and you won't want to hang out with your old man and I'll be devastated. So, I've got to get you while I can," he says as he she smiles.

"Dad, you'll be 40, that's not old," she says with a laugh.

The waiter arrives wanting to know if they are ready to order. Fitz lets Victoria order first and suddenly his breath is taken away as he notices her, from across the room.

Olivia and Abby take a seat at their table. He is dumbstruck as the waiter ask for his order, he can't even hear because he's just staring at her. "Dad," Victoria says in a pitch tone to get his attention.

Fitz comes to himself, looking at Victoria then up at the waiter, glancing his eyes over not wanting to lose sight of Olivia, "I'm sorry, I'll have the House-Smoked Salmon Flatbread and the Chilled fresh fruit salad and orange juice."

"Dad, are you going to eat all of that?" Victoria asks, noticing her dad is zoned in on something across the room. "Dad, are you okay?" she asks as she tries to see what has his attention so intently.

"I'm fine sweetheart, just thought I saw someone I knew," he covers.

Just then Quinn arrives at Olivia and Abby's table, they all hug. Quinn stands about 5'6, brunette hair, brown expressive eyes, curvy build and she's a poster child for happy feelings. She's bubbly. "I'm sorry I'm late. It's my first Saturday off in a while, I just wanted to sleep, but I missed you bitches so much. So, I hauled my lazy ass out of bed, just for you."

"Well damn, we feel so honored, Ms. Caterer to the Stars!" Abby responds.

"Hell, I should be getting commission, don't you think for her success," Liv says jokingly.

"I can never thank you enough Liv, you changed my business," Quinn says.

"You two are like the sisters I never had, I was happy to help you. I am so glad things are going well," she responds as her eyes fall on him. The man from the magazine. He's right there, Fitzgerald Grant, and they stare at each other.

"Liv, are you going to tell me what happened with Edison this morning. I get the feeling it was intense," Abby says, as she pours milk into her coffee.

Quinn is doctoring her cup, "What happened with Edison? I'm so out of the loop."

It seems as if Olivia and Fitz fixated on each other for a solid minute, totally tuning out the crow around them.

"Liv," Abby taps her shoulder, shaking her out of her dream state.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Abby?"

"She asked what happened with Edison this morning. I'm lost so fill us in," Quinn shoots.

The waiter interrupts wanting to take their order.

Oliva orders first. Fitz watches as he smiles watching her laugh. She tries not to act like she's looking under her eye as she holds her menu up to order.

"I'll have the House-Smoked Salmon Flatbread and a bowl of your seasoned berries," she answers as she glances over again. This time realizing Fitz is staring just as hard as she is. Why? She thinks to herself. He can't be nearly as intrigued by her as she is with him. Or, she shakes her head, thinking, _He's a fan that realized it's me and he's star struck._ But then she thinks, this man runs a real estate empire he's far too serious to be acting that way but why is he staring so intently at her.

Quinn and Abby give their order.

"Okay, spill woman, what does that cocky bastard want now," Abby says concerning Edison.

"He wants us to start a family," she says.

Quinn, almost choking on her coffee, "Are you fucking kidding me? You asked him for a year straight to start a family, now he wants to. What does he want?"

Abby, looks at Liv, "You'll be chained to his ass forever. You've been the perfect unhappy wife Liv, you don't have to do this."

"I know that Abby and I know…" she trails off, taking note of Fitz and his breakfast companion receiving their order.

"And you already know why he wants to do this now. It will make him look good to voters. Shit, he's good. He's definitely a lawyer."

"Voters, what voters?" Quinn asks.

"He's planning to run for District Attorney," Liv answers.

Quinn laughs, "Touting his beautiful pregnant wife to the voters is absolutely perfect."

"Get out now Liv, before you can't, at least not for a while," Abby pushes.

Liv takes in both their words, she breaks the moment, "Abby, enough about Edison, for now, that guy, he's over there."

"What guy?" Abby asks.

"Hot guy alert, where?" Quinn asks

"Remember I was reading about Fitzgerald Grant, he's over there," she nods in his direction. He's focused on his daughter as they look and he laughs at whatever Victoria is saying.

Abby looks over finally seeing Fitz, "Well I see he's getting yummier every day."

Liv hits her arm.

"Come on Liv, he's yummy. That's why you can't stop reading about him and staring at him. If I didn't know any better, I think you'd like to fuck him."

"Abby," Liv says all flushed.

"Fitzgerald Grant, that sounds familiar," Quinn says.

"Why," Liv quickly asks.

"Ahh yeah, he was at a party I did a month ago, he seems like a nice guy and I agree Abby, he's worth climbing. Too bad he's got an Ice Barbie for a wife."

Abby and Liv both bust out laughing, at the Barbie comment. Fitz notices her laugh as he glances her way, noticing each motion of her face as she laughs. The sound is like an ear orgasm. He's almost embarrassed by how much he's captivated by this stranger.

Quinn continues, "I remember her talking about the latest collection of clothes she had just gotten. She's a highly kept woman with his woman that's for sure."

"Clearly, live doesn't want his money, she just have sex with him," Abby says.

"I do not," she says, trying again not to blush as she looks over at him again. And their food arrives.

She starts to eat, trying not to look his way, he's captivated at how she take the strawberry, hold it to her lips and nuzzles it before placing it on her tongue. She rolls it slowly in mouth, loving the sweetness. Well he's assumes it's sweet anyway, whatever it is, it turns him on. Those pouty lips and how it would feel.

"Liv, go over and say hello," Quinn suggests.

"Hell no," Liv says emphatically.

"Why not, I'm sure he's tired of Ice Barbie and Edison..."

"Abby, I'm not going to introduce myself to that man. He's just intriguing that's all," she says. As she takes a deep breath putting a blackberry with yogurt into her mouth lingering on the fork a little longer.

He can tell it's delicious, he can tell by the shape her eyes as she takes each bite. His fruit isn't nearly as good as she's making it look. But he wonders if she'll notice him, he take a fork of his fruit, waiting until her eyes wonders there again, and it does, as he takes a bite, lingering in its goodness.

Liv takes note, because he's looking directly at her. _Are we flirting with each other?_ She asks herself, so she answer by taking more fruit into her mouth. He nods faintly to acknowledge the act they are both sharing.

"Dad, thanks so much for breakfast, it's always fun," Victoria says.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it honey. It's our own quiet time. I look forward to this, when we can have it," he relishes.

"I like to see you smile Dad," she says.

"I love to see you smile and since you are my only baby, it makes me happy to know I make you smile," he says, "I love you Kiddo."

"I love you too dad," she answers as she finishes her food.

Abby and Quinn have now taken notice of Liv's flushed face.

"Your panties are wet for him, it's all over your face," Quinn says.

"You are so embarrassing," Liv answers, "And I am not wet for him, I don't even know him."

"That can be changed so quickly," Abby suggests.

"I'm going to the ladies room, "Liv says.

"We can buy you more panties when we go shopping," Quinn jokes.

"Bitch," Liv says getting up as they all laugh.

Meanwhile Fitz looks at his watch, noting the time, "We better get going. Don't want you late for practice and I have to go meet your mother."

Victoria gets up, "Going to run to the restroom," she says.

Fitz gets up and realizes that Liv is gone, "Okay honey. I'll be waiting at the front."

As they both walk toward the front and she beelines for the bathroom.

Fitz is waiting, he moves out of the way, as they are wheeling someone in in a wheelchair, he steps back to make room and bumps into Liv coming out of the bathroom as they both gasp grabbing each other's hand to steady themselves.

They look down at their hands and then each other. It's electric. He opens his mouth to say the usual you say when you run into someone. _I'm sorry or Excuse Me._ But for some reason, nothing comes out.

They both stand just staring into each other's eyes, frozen in this time. He opens his mouth again and Victoria comes out saying, "Ready dad."

Fitz just nods his head, they realize they are holding hands and they let go. Victoria just talks as she's absently pulls him away.

Liv stands there flushed, panties definitely wet and confused by the sensation that's gone through her.

**The response so far has been amazing, I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. I am able to update so quickly, right now, because I have a little free time. The chapters won't be as frequent, once my schedule gets a little busier. But keep telling me your thoughts! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Weeks Later:**

Marcus and Fitz sit in his office going over some paperwork. Marcus, is a dashing 30 something man with impeccable dress and smooth chocolate skin. He's one of the company's most trusted legal counsel. He sits across from Fitz studying him. He knows that usually when he gets good information for Fitz, he's usually quick to give out the next course of action.

"Sir, do you want me to act on the paperwork on this? I know you wanted me to find the loopholes, I think I found them," he says trying to reel Fitz's thoughts back in. He finally says, "Fitz," to really get his attention.

"I'm sorry Marcus. This is great, it's great. Yeah, draw up the paperwork so the board can take a look at it," Fitz finally answers.

Marcus is starting to gather his things and then stops, "What's got you in a different world today?" He asks.

Fitz takes a long pause and looks, "I can't really explain it. It has nothing to do with work."

"Shoot your best shot," Marcus responds.

Fitz sighed, "You ever met someone and you knew she was the one. You knew it. Just the thought of her..I mean you and your wife are perfect. She seems to be that one for you. Was she that one?"

Marcus manages a crooked smile, that basically answers Fitz question, then he says, "Yes, I knew it. We played dodgeball with each other a while before we committed but I knew she was the one. That's probably why I tried to hang on to my playboy time a little longer. I thought I was too young for that shit."

Fitz laughs, "I remember those days. I put the Grant stamp on it, believe me."

"Why do you ask? Are you and Mellie planning to renew your vows or something," Marcus says, not really believing what he's saying himself.

There's a pause, Fitz looks him square in the eye, "You know already…listen there was a time I loved Mellie. I mean damn, I married her. Then, I've been thinking for the last two weeks did I really marry her because our fathers thought it was the perfect union, you know mixing money with more money. I mean the sex was good, enough to keep me interested…then…" before he can finish his thought…Marcus breaks in.

"What happened two weeks ago that got you wondering? I know things have been strained between you and Mellie, but what's up?" Marcus asks, "And what does that have to do with love at first sight. You didn't meet a woman did you?"

Fitz gets silent, gets up from his desk and looks out, "Well, first I heard her voice and I believe fell in love with her and didn't even know what she looked like. Then we ran into each other by chance, two weeks ago but we didn't say a word to each other but we held hands. I swear, I wanted to fucking kiss her, right there. She's gorgeous, she's sexy as hell, and …"

"Damn, who is this bombshell?" Marcus asks.

"I felt like I could get lost in her caramel skin and never come out, it's crazy, I've been thinking about her and I can't stop," Fitz says putting his hands in both pockets.

"Wait, back up and put in park, it's a sista!" Marcus screeches.

Fitz lets out a wistful laugh, "Yes, she's a sista ...her name is Olivia Pope.."

"Wait, the Olivia Pope, that gives you eargasms on the radio at night…, that Olivia Pope," Marcus says surprised.

Fitz motions Marcus over to his sitting area, "I don't know what to do, I've been thinking about her nonstop and not the right kind of thoughts. We flirted eating fruit across the room from each other. I was food fucking," Fitz implores.

"Whoa," Marcus laughs.

"We just looked at each other and it was instant, I can't explain it," Fitz continues.

Marcus scratches his chin and lets out this laugh. He's trying to wage a war with himself, you can see it in his eyes.

"Come on man, just tell me it was some surreal but unreal moment that just happened and I've gone crazy," Fitz says desperately.

"Well, you always have me make sure things are paid on time with the businesses and stuff…..but you know, one of the buildings you own, is where that radio station is," Marcus reveals.

Fitz's eyes widen….."What the hell, why didn't I know about this?"

"Fitz, you have bigger fish to fry than one small building…..I mean the Abigail Whelan owns the station, she's on top of everything. We never have a problem. So, it's never a topic of conversation."

Fitz gets up, "I want to know everything there is to know about the building and the history behind the owners whatever…"

Marcus can see the tenacity in his eyes, "You got it," he answers as he leaves.

* * *

Liv is sitting at The Little Door bistro, waiting for someone to join her. She's getting noticing faces, recognizing who she is. She smiles, letting them know she acknowledges them. Abby walks up, patting her shoulder from behind.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Doing my other job is not that easy you know," Abby says settling down in the chair.

"Corporate Counsel even sounds important, you work hard Abs," Liv finishes.

"I could say the same about you, New York Times bestseller currently on the shelves and you are making people feel either even better about their wonderful love life or try to help them feel better about their otherwise shitty love life. You really should have taken that job, your clientele would have been through the roof," Abby says as the waiter comes over to get her drink order.

Liv takes a sip of her water, "Then you wouldn't have gotten Twilight with Olivia…," she reminds Abby.

"Okay, forget I mentioned it. You did the right thing..," she answers as they both laugh, "I mean people are already upset you aren't on 5 nights a week. But I can't tell them you also moonlight as an anonymous writer, plus I like the set up we have. We have a diverse set of programs of music, it's really working well for us."

"I agree, Harrison is such a manwhore but he is good at getting the late night insomniacs and people pulling all nighters. Women practically throw their underwear at him through the phone," Liv says as they both loudly laugh.

Abby takes a moment, pulling her menu midway her face, "I'd throw mine at him if he wasn't such a manwhore."

"Shit Abby, we talked about this. Al the reasons this is such a bad idea..like workplace ethics..You are his boss ...shall I go on," Liv reminds her.

Abby doesn't answer..Liv stops her, "Let's order, hot pants," she finishes.

"Says the woman who got wet for a stranger a couple weeks ago," Abby reminds her.

Liv's face his flushed she has no retort for what Abby says, before she can respond, the waiter comes to take their order. Then Liv tries to answer.

"Abby I'm already embarrassed about that. Let's not talk about it. I'm married, I shouldn't be fantasizing about him. I don't even know him."

"You were eye fucking each other and flirting with fruit. All you needed was a bed," Abby slides in.

Liv buries her face in her hands, "I started fantasizing about his mouth in places and I felt terrible."

"Looking at him, I'm going to say it probably won't be terrible at all…," Abby says

"Oh my God Abby," Liv says shaking her head in disbelief.

Abby rolls her eyes, "You are a woman with a needy vagina that is being neglected. You know a hot man when you see one. You are married, you aren't dead. I mean Edison is having trouble making you satisfied.."

"Come on, he's not that bad," Liv tries to rationalize.

"When was the last time your lady bits tingled for him or when was the last time he made your panties wet? Obviously not recent enough if a handsome stranger could do it," Abby asks.

"There was a time we were always hot for each other and he was good and he was attentive. He was always home. He was always romancing me. Then the higher he got at the firm, the more driven he got. He focused on succeeding instead of being my husband. Maybe I should try to, I don't know, maybe we need to get away for a while and reconnect," Liv traces off.

Abby looks incredulous, "He's just about convinced you to have this baby hasn't he."

"I want kids Abby, you know that," Liv says, stopping as their food is placed on the table.

"With a man that loves you, not a man using it for political gain..deep down you know you are willing to go along with this..and you know why...family..," before she can finish, Liv stops her.

"Family is important," she says emotionally.

"Yes it is, with the right person, don't let him use your loss as his gain. What happens when he wins the seat and you become a single mother with a husband who's never home."

Liv contemplates Abby's words, knowing what Abby is saying is true.

They are both enjoying their food, Abby watches for a moment, "How about I shake up this apple cart a little bit more," She muses.

"What apple cart is that?"

"The one that is your love life," She answers. Abby beckons the waiter to bring them some red wine. She knows the libation will help Liv not have a complete panic attack that she knows is inevitable.

"Abby, why are you ordering me red wine?" Liv quizzes.

The wine is sat down and Liv swirls the glass around waiting for Abby to confess whatever it is she is hiding from her.

Abby clears her throat, "Remember I told you my dad knew panty snatchers dad..," she utters.

"Who?" Live asks.

"Fitzgerald Grant III, that's who."

"What about him?" Liv tries to answer nonchalantly.

"He owns the building," Abby says.

"Abby, I don't like riddles. What building does he own? And, what does it have to do with me?"

"You know, 102.5 The Heart, that building," she answers quickly sipping her wine.

"What ...oh shit!" Liv responds rather louded, getting some people sitting nearby attention. She tapers down. She continues, "You are joking!"

"I'm not, I wasn't going to say anything at first because it's not a big deal, but you not that you have the hots for the guy, I thought you should know."

Liv is speechless. She drinks the whole glass of wine and hails the waiter for another.

"Liv calm down, he never comes to the building. I've never had to deal with him. I pay our lease on time, and I never have to deal with him. But our lease hasn't been raised in years, some deal my dad made with his dad. Anyway, just thought you should know."

That gives Liv momentary relief..as they finish lunch.

**Tuesday Evening:**

Harrison and Liv are shooting the breeze in her office, catching up.

"So, what's going on with you?" Liv asks.

"You know me, juggling women, living good, causing hell," Harrison answers.

"Chocolate Thunder,.tsk tsk…," she says jokingly.

"I gotta live up to the hype. I mean I'm selective in my prey...but I good when I strike," he laughs.

She shakes her head, looking at more of the fan mail that has come in. She laughs, "More people wondering what's going on with lovestruck Tom," she says.

"Oh the caller you told him not to mess with the girl he trying to get with. I listened to that, dude is sprung and he hasn't even said one word to her. She must be smoking hot," Harrison says.

"How can he be sprung? They've had no interaction.," she says, as she thinks back to her moment with Fitz. She feels like she is sprung and she doesn't even know him.

Harrison takes a serious moment, "Listen I let the future go when I shouldn't have. I saw her, we chatted all night. We slept together that night," Liv gasp looking at him...he continues, "Don't judge me. I knew she was the one that first kiss. It wasn't even the sex, it was the kiss. I can still feel it, it's 3 years later. Damn, it was good."

Liv tilts her head, "And what happened?"

"My big head got in the way and I messed everything up.I guess I'm still trying to find her in the women I date, if you want to call it dating."

Liv looks at him, putting on her therapist hat, "Why haven't you looked for and tried to fix things. There could still be a chance."

"She's probably married, to the right man now," He answers.

"Or, she's dating all the wrong ones, waiting for you to come back..," she responds, looking at the watch, noticing it's time to hit the studio deck.

Harrison opens the door for her, "Give it some thought," Liv says.

Liv is waiting for the countdown from Randy and it's Live.

"This is Twilight with Olivia and you've got my ear tonight. To all my lovers out there and everyone looking for love...or you just need someone to listen, I'm yours tonight. Let's set the mood with a little Billy Ocean, singing Suddenly. Then call me...let's chat."

The song as play, it's ending with its hook, "_Wake up and suddenly you're in love.."_

Olivia is back is back on air, "That was Billy Ocean with Suddenly. Have any of you had that moment where you woke up and suddenly you realized you were in love. Let's take our first caller.

Randy is holding up a sign for her, "It's Tom!"

"Well, I hear we have Tom on the line, Tom, are you there?"

Fitz's voice is raspier than ever, "I'm here!"

"Tom, our listeners have been wondering how's it going. Admittingly, so have I. How are you doing?"

Fitz holds his phone, he savors the sound of her voice but knows he has to continue, "I'm hopeful," he answers.

"Hope keeps us sustained..," Liv answers with quick ease.

"It also keep us patient, to fight for what we believe is worth it."

"What happened?" Liv asks.

"Don't worry Dr. Pope, I didn't break up any relationships but I think she feels the same about me and I won't give up until I know if she does," he says.

There's a melodious chuckle from Liv, that echoes the airwaves. That laugh that's been ringing in his head for two weeks., " ...hmmm, she just wants you to be happy but not step on any toes to do it."

"That's what I want for her too," he answers.

Liv can't help but be wooed by his words.

"I watched her with her friends, her laugh, the shape of her face when she laughed and I watched her eyes light up when she talked. I just knew I wanted to be her topic of conversation. I wanted to be the reason she laughed. The reason here eyes twinkled and the reason for her smile and that's when I knew she was worth it.

There is a silence from Olivia. The phone lines are ringing off the hook as the listeners are embroiled in the saga that is Tom.

"The best advice I can give you, Tom, if you think she's in to you and you know you are in to her, state your intentions and embrace whatever this comet is, that is circling around you two."

"I held her hand," he finishes.

"And what happened," Liv asked.

"I can still feel it…," he answers.

Liv contemplates for a moment, as she's transported back to holding Fitz's hand, "And you felt like every feeling you didn't know existed introduced themselves to you in that moment." She mentally scolds herself for saying it outloud. But wondering how she and this man have so much in common, like kindred spirits. Right now, she feels like no one understands her but Tom.

"That's exactly how I felt, how I feel?" Fitz says smiling getting the answer he wanted. At least he thinks, because she has to be remembering that moment like he is.

Liv knows this has gone far enough and she hurries, "We have to get to the next song and caller, I hate to cut this short but I think you won't need my help much longer Tom. I think once you say exactly what you've told me, the road will lend itself to be taken."

With all the sexiness his voice has, he responds, "I hope so."

Liv finishes, "It will because love allows discovery and discovery allows adventure and it sounds like you are ready for both with this very lucky woman. I'll dedicate this song to you and your mysterious lady, Regina Belle's, Is This Love."

Liv disconnects the line..utterring under her breath, "What the hell?"

Fitz sits back in his chair in his home office, with the biggest smile on his face as he listens to the words of the song Liv chose. The song lyrics can be heard in the distance, "_I wish that you and I could meet again someday…"_

Fitz glances over at her picture that's on her website…"We will," he whispers.

While Liv sits letting the song play, she glances over at the magazine she never seems to not have with her now with Fitz's picture on it as the song continues, _"This is love, only love,no one makes me feel like you do.."_

They both are left with the resurgence of their first meeting and the reality of their separate existence.

**Thanks everyone for your reviews, I'm overwhelmed. I am glad everyone is enjoying this journey I've started for Olitz. I hope I can do it justice. **

"


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! What you are waiting on, Olitz is face to face.**

**One Week Later:**

Mellie is with her group of friends at the tennis club having lunch. Stacey, Gretchen, and Bonnie. They are all of wealth, much like Mellie who live lavish lifestyles, thanks to their very successful husbands. Stacey's husband is a renowned plastic surgeons to the stars. Gretchen's husband is an architect, with his own very successful firm. And Bonnie's husband owns a few hotels throughout the west coast. They've all had the bare minimum amount of kids to further the family names and now they are expanded ladies of leisure.

"So, Mellie, how has the tennis club lessons been going," Gretchen asks, sipping her mimosa.

"Going great..I'm no longer uncoordinated, Cody says," Mellie says with a blush.

"I could get coordinated too with an instructor that cute always standing that close to me," Stacey muses.

"Behave yourself," Bonnie cuts in.

"Look at him, those arms and the muscles in those legs, he could probably…" Stacey is interrupted by Mellie.

"Yes, he's not hard on the eyes at all but he's 25. I'm 40 years old…," Mellie reminds them.

"That would make you a cougar, I don't see the problem," Stacey answers.

"Sounds like he's made a pass at you Mellie, you've thought about the age difference. You've still got a nice ass and your breasts are still on point," Gretchen says as they all laugh.

"Have you forgotten how absolutely scrumptious Fitz is?" Bonnie says, tapping on Stacey.

Gretchen shakes her head, "She tells the truth. I am sure Fitz keeps her very fulfilled."

Mellie just takes a deep breath, "We haven't been on the same page for years. Sometimes I feel like we never should have been married to begin with. But he's good to me and Victoria. He gives me whatever I want and he's never cheated on me and I honestly don't know if I would be all that upset if he did. Maybe it would help us," she says, as she stops surprised by her own words.

"Listen, Brad found out I slept with our pool boy a couple of times and that was all he needed to pay a little more attention to me. I honestly think I did it out of spite when I found out he slept with the actress he shaped up her breasts that got her the movie trilogy." Stacey says.

"Eewww, not her," Bonnie says.

"Yeah her," Stacey answers. "It helped us, oddly enough."

"I can't cheat on Fitz...plus I have his prize possession, Victoria. He will never go anywhere, and even if he doesn't love me, he loves her.'

They all look as if they agree as they all continue their gab session.

"Anyway, let's go get to the fitting for my dress. The Real Estate Commission event is in one week and I have to blow every woman there out of the water. So she can wish she stayed home."

"I never turn down shopping," Gretchen answers as they get ready to leave.

Liv is in her office on the phone with her editor, Barbara Ellisworth, going over her submitted chapters. There is confusion all over her face, looking at the notes sent over.

"I know, I know everyone would love to see me in person. But it hasn't hurt the book sells at all. And I've got two of them in movie deals. I'm guessing my face is not needed."

"No, it's not...but you are one of my top 5," Barbara reminds her.

"Thanks Barbara, I'm just glad I've never let you down. You took a chance on me and I'll never forget that."

"And I've never regretted it, though I am a little jealous your radio listeners know exactly who you are," Barbara answers. "Btw. things must be going extremely well with your handsome, lawyer, husband."

Liv is looking through articles online trying to learn more about Fitz, she realizes what Barbara says, responding, "Why do you say that?"

"These love scenes are getting hotter and hotter, that you are writing. I thought you must have had some amazing inspiration," she answers.

Liv's face gets a little flushed, "Its too much…?"

Barbara quickly responds, "No, I just mean Savannah's fantasies are much more vivid and it makes sense in the story. I would tell you if it was porn for God sakes," she finishes with a laugh.

Liv breathes a sigh of relief, "I guess you can see I've been inspired. I promise to keep the integrity of the books Barb."

"Listen, I'm not complaining. Let's see how the readers respond. Then maybe you will have to do a little more," Barb chuckles.

Edison is standing in the doorway, he taps lightly.

Liv motions to him, to give her a few minutes, "Listen Barb, after this one is in the can, I need to take a year or two off, some personal things I need to take care and put in place. How would you feel about that?"

"Honestly, I was going to tell you it was time for a break. I am happy to hear you are taking one. Take what you need. It will just make your readers hungry for more. Take your time," she responds.

"Thanks Barb, talk soon after I send the other chapters."

"Let's do that!"

The ladies hang up as Edison comes in.

"Home for lunch," Liv says as she hurriedly closes the screen with Grant articles splashed across.

"I know this is last minute but I snagged two tickets to the Real Estate Commission Dinner for next Saturday. Charles, and his wife Bonnie ended up with some extras. I thought it would be great to network. You remember Charles, he owns the Four Seasons"

"Next Saturday!. I have to find a dress and everything," Liv says, not showing much enthusiasm as she doesn't want to go in the first place.

"Your body will fit perfectly into any dress," he tries to flirt with her with words, coming over to her chair , bringing his hands down her body as she sits in the chair.

She lifts from the chair, leading him out of the space, "Why are we going to a real estate event?"

"I want to do some networking. You have to start somewhere baby and big hitters will be at this event. Maybe even that Grant will be there I hear his father was always in attendance."

Liv instantly looks like a deer in headlights. Her heart is almost in her throat. She stays silent.

"By the time I announce my run, I want to have my donors and sponsors already on my side. My record is impeccable, but the right kind of sponsors will do wonders. And I just heard my wife say, she wants to take some time off from writing," he has now put his arms around her waist, "that means she's going to be there to support me and maybe spend the first year home alone with our baby."

He nuzzles her neck, she stops him with words, "I am taking the time off because I need it and we have a lot to think about, you and me. Of course I'm going to support your dreams but it won't be on your own terms Edison, if you think so, then we have a problem," she says sternly.

Edison, sees the seriousness in her eyes, "I got it." He says exactly what she wants to hear.

"I need to go, I need to start looking for a dress before I head over to the studio," as she ushers him out.

Before he steps completely out, "I was thinking 4th of July weekend we go to Laguna Beach, stay at the Montage for a nice romantic weekend. Just you and me...maybe we could.."

"I'll think about," she answers before he can finish his thought. She's sure of what his finishing statement will be. He wants to get started on that baby right away.

Fitz and Marcus are in the conference room after the meeting they had just held. Brittany comes in with their lunch.

"Do you need anything else? I wanted to run a few errands for lunch," she says as she makes sure everything is to his liking.

"That will be fine Brittany. I have these documents ready when you get back," he answers.

She leaves and Marcus slides over a folder to him, "Here is all the info I have on that building."

Fitz starts to comb over the information.

"Well this is great Marcus," he says smiling at the pages.

"I have a question and you know I don't mean to be too personal." He says.

"What is it, you say? Shoot your best shot!" Fitz answers

Marcus laughs, he's always amazed that Fitz is such a quick learner on any subject you give him. He takes the chance, "Do you have a plan? Are you serious about this girl, who you've never actually talked to or are you just infatuated? I mean if it's just the latter, then I get it. She's hot as fuck but if its both, then what are you going to do."

"Hell if I didn't ask myself this question a thousand times over the last few weeks. But I want to get to know her. I don't know what that means or how that works or if I'm opening a pandora's box of problems. I just think I'll lose my shit if I don't talk to her at least once," Fitz says.

"This is the strangest love bug bite I've ever seen. You've never even talked to the woman. You saw her picture and flirted with her across the room. I don't know what's stranger, the fact that she's as bitten as you are," Marcus says.

Fitz looks at him, knowing how crazy it all sounds. He can't really explain it.

Marcus slides over another envelope to him, "Listen, I know you well enough to know you will need help. Everything in this envelope you will need. If you have any questions, let me know."

"Marcus, thank you," he says as he takes the envelope, "I'm not even afraid of what this might do to my marriage or the lack there of. I am more afraid of not doing anything and regretting it for the rest of my life."

"I heard Olivia Pope tell one of here listeners once that they should always listen to their gut because is never wrong. Do what you need to do brother!' Marcus says as he exits the conference room.

He holds up the envelope and says to himself, "I plan to brother, I plan to."

Liv is in her office, on the phone, "Thank you, I will wait for the arrival of them," As Abby comes in.

"What's up?"

"I am having some dresses delivered to try on," she answers.

"Is someone having a party and didn't invite this broad?" Abby responds.

Liv laughs, "If I was having a party you'd be my first invite. I'm going to a party with Edison." She finishes.

"Shit, Liv, why?"

"He snagged some tickets to the Real Estate Commission Dinner next Saturday, and he sprung it on me this morning. I need a dress to wear."

"That's something that Fitzgerald Grant would attend isn't it?" Abby quizzes.

"Apparently his father does, so I don't think I have that to worry about," Liv says unconvincingly.

"I need a ticket, the thought of you and that sexy Mr. Grant in the same quarters just sounds like a pressure cooker ready to blow its lid," Abby says with twinkles in her eyes.

"Abby, he's not going. I probably won't ever run into him again. I would be afraid for my own fucking panties if he did show up," Liv admits as she gasp at her own admission.

"Prayer circle for the panties and hot man who doesn't even know he controls them," Abby says as she leaves.

**Later That Evening:**

Liv is on air taking calls, "Hi Carly, you are on! What's on your mind tonight? Or, who's on your mind?"

The caller answers, "My husband who is overseas. He's in the Marines.. He hasn't been home in 6 months. I am hoping he can come home by the time our little girl gets here. I want to dedicate a song to him, I know he listens to you when he can." she says a little emotional.

"Aww, Carly! Thank you for your husband's service. Let's keep him in our prayers and hope he can make it home safely, in time for your family's addition. Just remember, he's not there, but his heart is. He's thinking of the two of you and missing you just as much. How about we play, **Stevie Wonder's, Isn't She Lovely. ** A perfect song for a Daddy and Daughter. Have a wonderful night Carly!

The song plays, as she's checking her blog for requests for tonight's show, the song finishes and she speaks, "That was Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder, we all know it. It never gets old. I had a request from Benjamin, who's nursing a broken heart, he wants Alyssa to know, he wants a second chance. Benjamin, sometimes you have to end things because they will never work or you have to end things to get it right. If Alyssa is hearing this and you might be willing to give Benjamin another chance, he says, he's sorry and he loves you, here's **Careless Whispers by Wham!"**

As the song plays she gets a text from Edison, "Any luck on dresses?"

She responds, "A few maybes. Don't worry I'll be ready for the big night."

Liv goes back on air, "It's time for another call, listeners you'll be happy to know the saga continues. We have Tom on the line! Tom are you there.

"I'm here," he answers.

"Do you have an update for us?"

"No, I want to dedicate her a song. When we bumped into each other at the Peninsula and we ended up holding hands, I knew how I felt right then and I want her to know..I just hope she felt the same thing I did," Fitz says hoping Olivia gets it right away.

Liv is frozen in her seat, his voice is like making love to all her senses as she realizes exactly who he really is.

She clears her throat, "The Peninsula," she mumbled. But it can't be him she says to herself. How could it be?

She clears her throat again, "You want to dedicate a song," she says.

"Yes, I want to dedicate, Time Will Reveal by El Debarge!"

Liv closes her eyes, clearly affected, knowing the words of the song..her eyes mists, "I will play it, great song and I am hoping she's listening. I pray that she's listening."

The show ends and Liv goes back to her office, she's basically been out of breath since Fitz's call. She walks in hurriedly to find flowers on her desk. She looks at them in bewilderment.

"I figured, why write a note, if I could talk to you face to face," The voice says as she turns around quickly with a mixture of fear and happiness.

"Hi," he says.

Nothing else can escape her lips but, "Hi!", she answers.

He gets up from his seat, slowly walking over to her. Her body is flushed with heat. She's thinking to herself, _Damn if he gets any closer._

"You see, the problem is, I don't know what is going on between you and me. I just know I need to know what that is. I just feel like…," Before Fitz can finish. Liv finishes.

"You feel like you'll be missing out on something and you don't know what the hell it is," she finishes.

"Yes," he says.

"We are both married ," she answers as he's now standing directly in front of her, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Yes, we are!" Fitz says," But I get the feeling the both of us have something in common," he tells her, as he is tracing her jawline not even realizing he is doing it.

She's so lost in his blue eyes, she's almost too lost search for the answer he seemingly has, "What is that?"

"That whatever this is, we are in together," he says as he brings her lips closer to his.

She doesn't answer, she just parts her lips and waits for the kiss. He gently brings his lips to her, holding the connection in place as she sighs into his mouth. She's been fantasizing about this kiss for so long she can't believe he's stand here, no longer the fantasy. She returns the kiss hungrily, melting into his embrace as her hands wonders to the nape of his neck and line of curls that envelope. . His arms were like heaven and God his lips were everything she dreamed them to be. Before she knew it, she slips her tongue in his mouth as he moans. He's been dreaming about her round lips forever, wondering what she would taste like. devour each other as their tongues awake every sensation inside each other. Her mouth can't seem to swallow him enough. It's like she's experiencing her very first kiss. She never wants him to stop. He traps her in his arms and kisses her deeper and deeper.

There's a knock at the door. They both jump pack from each other. Her lipstick is smeared all over his lips. They both let out a nervous giggle. She takes her thumb and runs it across his lips ever so gently to clean it, he takes her thumb in his mouth and quickly licks and sucks, letting go. She moans, asking, "Who's there?"

"Randy, got some papers for you," he says.

"Okay," she answers as she straightens her clothes and hair.

"I better go," he says not wanting to leave her presence.

"You better go," she responds exhaling with almost frustration.

He opens the door to a shocked Randy, surprised to see him there. He turns to Liv, "I'll be in touch!"

Randy looks confused as he walks in, Liv wobbles to her seat.

"Are you okay? Who was that?" He asks as he places the pages on her desk.

"I'm fine. That was the owner of this building," she answers.

"Shit, really," he says as he puts the papers down and leaves.

The door closes, she mutters, "Shit, I'm in trouble."


	6. Chapter 6 - Part 1

Quinn, Abby, and Liv are waiting in the Badgley Mischka fitting room. Liv is getting fitted for a custom made dress for the Real Estate Commission dinner that's in 24 hours.

"This dress has to be perfect," Liv says.

Abby and Quinn are almost quiet. She can tell that they aren't at all thrilled about her going to be the perfect eye candy for Edison and make him look good.

"I can't wait to see this dress that you within a week's time had custom made to be on the arm of Edison Davis," Abby says sarcastically.

"You really could have worn a potato sack and you'd still be sexy as hell and look good Liv," Quinn assures.

"You two are just saying that because you are two best friends," she says as they wait for Deborah, the associate to come in with the dress.

"What color is the dress?" Abby asks.

"It's white with dainty black flowers going around it. It's something I thought up in my head, I just knew I wanted it to be white," Liv finishes.

Quinn contemplates her words before she says it, "Are you hoping that if you get him this nomination and hopefully the win, you will what…What's the endgame here?"

She looks at both of them, knowing she needs to tell them. For the last week she's been lost in this perpetual circle of emotions since Fitz came to her office. Just the thought of her makes her cheeks flush and lips tingle for the last feel of her lips against his. Just the knowledge of what his tongue tasted like and his tongue on her skin made her body explode in heat. It's like she could heatstroke from the memory of it.

Abby and Quinn notices that her thoughts are not in the room, but there is unusual satisfied look on her face. Liv has her fingers to her out mouth in another world.

"Earth to Liv," Abby says, "Liv," she shouts again.

Liv looks to both sides and she closes the door to the private fitting room, "I have to tell you two something and you can't scream. You can never repeat this to anyone. Promise me," she says cautiously.

"Liv, come on, you know all of our secrets, we would never betray your confidence," Quinn says sternly.

"Come on, spill it out, this better be juicy…," Abby answers.

Liv takes a deep breath, "He came to my office the other last week and he kissed me," she says breathlessly.

"Damn, Edison coming to your office and kissing you is not juicy. No wonder he's been sending you flowers every goddamned day," Abby says rolling her eyes. "It looks like a fucking florist in your office."

"It wasn't Edison," Liv says under her breath.

Quinn's head whips back around quickly, "It wasn't Edison..."

"Oh this is juicy, you tramp, who sent it?" Abby asks.

"Fitzgerald Grant," Liv answers barely audible.

"WHAT!" they both yell in unison.

"Get the hell out of here," Abby finishes.

"Details, Details, and is he a good kisser. His lips looks like they are perfect for some tongue action on both sets of lips," Quinn says, red in the face.

"Quinn," Liv says surprised by her words, but flushed.

Abby laughs, looking at Liv's reaction, "Yes, she crass but she's not lying and tell me she's not lying. I mean he did kiss those lips," Abby answers as she motions at Liv's face.

"Yes, God, I hate you both," Liv responds, she takes a deep breath. She hasn't had anyone to throw these feelings on since it happened. She's tried to push it back, trying to believe that night, that moment was just something that only happened in the Twilight Zone because it was truly hard to grasp what happened and how she let a complete stranger into her personal space that way. "I've never been kissed like that in my life," she says aloud.

"That good, huh," Abby asks.

"He was sitting in my office, when I finished the show. The roses were sitting there and I didn't even see him. And then I heard this voice, I can swear…I think he is Tom, the caller!" She says.

Quinn looks so confused, "Who in the hell is Tom?"

"He's this caller that listeners are interested in his love life for this woman who doesn't know he's interested but he thinks she's interested too and he asked Liv for advice…and…oh Shit Liv, he is Tom," Abby says as the realization sets in.

"Wait, this is some whacked out crazy shit, but how did Grant get to your office and get in no less. I thought that building was Fort Knox, Abby," Quinn says showing concern for Liv's safety.

Abby looks at Liv as Liv nods, Quinn notices, "Well, hell, tell me," Quinn finishes.

"He owns the building," Liv says.

"That tall drink of water was just sitting in your office waiting to blow your mind and other orifices and you dressing for Edison," Quinn says with a heightened pitch.

Abby looks Liv again, taking a moment to soak it in, "This dress is for him. You are hoping he's going to be there, or you know he's going to be there. Have you talked to him since the kiss?"

"Finally, yesterday, I called his office, I told him I was flattered by he had to stop sending flowers. He said he wouldn't. G0d, it was so sexy the way he said, Olivia, in my ear. I don't know what to do. He told me he knew something was going on between us and he kissed me and I let him. I couldn't stop him. I didn't want to stop him. I swear if Randy hadn't knocked on the door…I don't know what we would have done. I mean we only flirted at breakfast, that's all."

"You would have let him explored your orifices, that's what. Damn you Randy! The salacious details would have been so good."

There's a knock in the door from Deborah, "Ms. Pope, I'm sorry for the delay. Give us another 10 minutes."

"Listen, you've been reading about this man for days before the fruit flirting and eye fucking. He's a man that knows what he wants, that's for sure," Abby adds.

"What am I going to do?" Liv asks again, "I mean what if he's Tom."

"You are having a dress custom made, hoping he will see you in it, I think you already know what and who you want to do," Abby answers.

Liv tries earnestly to protest but Abby and Quinn are buying it.

"You are going to see what happening between you two. This is kismet. Don't miss out on what could be your soulmate," Quinn pleads.

Deborah knocks again and is ushered in. "Are you ready to see this masterpiece?" She asks.

They are all smiles. Deborah takes Liv in the room to start fitting the dress. Abby and Quinn are waiting anxiously.

"I'm gonna call some contacts and see if I can get some tickets to this shindig," Abby says.

"Hey, I'm off tomorrow. I want to see all this go down," Quinn adds.

Abby starts making calls as Quinn answers a few texts.

"Are you ready to see?" Liv asks, "And be blatantly honest, okay!" She says.

"Come out already Quinn says," shaking her head. Abby is networking on the phone. Liv comes out.

"Okay, what do you think?" Liv ask as she stands. A total vision in a tight form dress. The dainty black flowers are hugging all the right areas of her body.

"This is a hotel this event is at, right?" Abby asks.

Liv shakes her head confused, "Yes, why?"

"Good…he'll need to get that off you quickly," Abby finishes. Quinn begins to laugh.

Liv shakes her head, not wanting to entertain the thought. She looks at Deborah, pleased with the finishing products.

Fitz and Cyrus are sitting in his office and talking. Fitz is combing through stacks of a contracts that Brittany would need signed as soon as possible. Growing restless by the minute of it.

"So, why did you call me over?" You know James made me take this week off. He was being dramatic about no enough alone time with me."

"I have a question for you and before you go and get dramatic on me. I need your legal advice before your Cyrus Beene, 'what are you thinking,' advice, okay."

"Depends on what we are about to talk about," Cyrus says giving him an eye stare that is much like a father.

"We regularly go through my wealth, you love to do that. That's why I'm your only client on retainer," Fitz reminds him.

"You think I love you, only for your money. That's not true!" Cyrus protests.

"I know you love me like a son but I need to know. How much hell will Mellie put me through if I ask for a divorce."

Cyrus's eyes grow bigger than saucers, "Divorcing Mellie…I don't know what to say. I mean I get it, I understand things haven't been good for a while but I just figured you would just get a mistress like most obscenely rich men do and we'd all live happily ever after."

Fitz is always amazed at the things that come out of Cyrus's brain, the Harvard man that could have run the campus but chose to follow Big Gerry and be his counsel. But if he was nothing else, he was loyal to the Grants and in his own warped way, he always tried to do what was best for Fitz, the company, and his money.

"You know why I never wanted to cheat on Mellie, I never wanted to be like him. I never wanted to be Big Jerry 2.0. I honestly don't know why my mother put up with it and still does. He's still fucking these chicks, however that works, they blow his dick and he then takes them shopping."

"We both know that you and Mellie's beginning wasn't the typical boy meets girl story and they fall in love. Big Jerry and Richard just wanted to mix money with money and make both their families look good."

"I grew to love Mellie, Cyrus, I really did," Fitz says with deep sincerity.

Cyrus walks over to the window and looks at the breathtaking view out of Fitz window that is the reason Fitz moved the office there, "Yes, I know you did. I think more so when Victoria was born."

Fitz joins him in the window, "That's my baby girl and she's her mother. I'll always love her for that."

"We both know she had the kid to appease you…she's not exactly mother material. I mean she's not exactly human material either."

They both laugh at the assessment, "I know, she's not the best mother, but as Victoria says, mom is mom…Mellie is Mellie."

"So, who is she?" Cyrus asks as he turns to face Fitz, knowing there's way more to this admission of wanting a divorce.

"What are you talking about?"

"You realized years ago, you and Mellie would never been the greatest love story ever told, so why do you want a divorce now?" Cyrus asks.

"I can't explain it Cyrus. It won't make sense. I first fell in love with her voice, then I saw her in person…we flirted and then we touched and I knew that was it. I knew she was the one."

"Okay," Cyrus says trying to catch the train of thought that he can see is running around Fitz's head.

"And then as fate would have it, I found out she works in a building that Grant Reality owns. I went to see her and I kissed her. I don't know what came on to me, I knew I couldn't introduce myself to her and not kiss her lips. So, I did."

"Did she try to kick you in the balls?"

"No, she kissed me back and then we were interrupted. Since then, I've been sending her flowers every day," Fitz says just wistfully.

Cyrus can see it and he can hear it in his voice, "Oh, you are punch drunk."

"What the hell does that mean?" Fitz asks.

"It means you sound like a man who is head over heels in love…who is this Muse?" Cyrus asks.

He goes to the computer and pulls up her website, which he now almost keeps up as a screensaver so he can stare at her. He's found himself tracing her lips with his fingertips when he's listening to her broadcast, remember that kiss.

Cyrus acknowledges her beauty but doesn't leave the elephant in the room, her caramel smooth skin, "She's certainly breathtaking, she's successful, she has her own mind, and…"

"And she's black," Fitz finishes trying to gate Cyrus's stance.

"It's the 20th century, love is love. What are you going to do? This will certainly be a new territory for you."

Fitz takes a seat in his custom made chair, "Yes, it is. I've never been in love before. And, I think I am with her. Which is as crazy as it sounds, we've never even talked. She's married and I'm married. I just know I can't pass up whatever this is. Judging from that kiss she gave me back, she in some ways feels the same way too."

"Listen, you can afford to divorce Mellie. I just don't think you can afford to divorce her if you know what I mean. That woman won't go quietly into the night," Cyrus advises.

Fitz shakes his head knowing that what Cyrus is swaying is true. He's been thinking the exact thing, "I know you are right. I know. I just need to get pass this event tomorrow night. Then I need to try to make this all make some sense."

"Listen, let me put some money scenarios and possessions together for you that you can possibly present to her, if we go this route and then we go from there. We need to be prepared. We need to have the table set if this is something you go through with," Cyrus says.

"Okay! Thanks Cyrus!" He responds patting him on the back.

Brittany buzzes, "Dario from Giorgio Armani is here to do the fitting on your suit, Mr. Grant."

"Send him in, Brittany," Fitz answers.

"See you tomorrow night," Cyrus says as he exits and Dario comes in.

Fitz says under his breath, "After tomorrow night, I need to figure out what to do."

**Saturday Night:**

Liv and Edison are in the limousine on their way to the Beverly Hills Hotel.

"Why are Abby and Quinn coming anyway," Edison asks.

"They wanted a fun night out and see how my husband is going to work the room," she tries to cover.

"Just seems odd, that's all," he says, grabbing her hand and connecting them together, "Have I told you how stunning you look tonight?" he says.

"Yes, you have, a few times. Thank you," she answers, quickly looking out of the window, feeling a little guilty knowing she didn't dress for him.

"I can't wait to see what's underneath that dress since you would let us get dressed together," he points out.

"Sometimes glamour takes quietness and concentration. I didn't need you pawing all over me," she says quickly. She hates that she's been avoiding sex with him since the kiss. But she honestly didn't want him touching her. He's never kissed her like Fitz did and he never would.

"Well, now that the pomp and circumstance is over. Maybe paw over you taking that dress off," he says with so much hope in his voice.

She takes a deep breath and is about to respond as the limousine stops.

"Looks like we are here," she says.

"Yes, let me show off my beautiful and extremely sexy wife," he says as he gets out and walks around to her side and takes her hand to help her out.

They go inside the beautifully decorated ballroom, everyone who is anyone is there. They start mingling the room.

Abby and Quinn are already there and they go over speaking to Olivia and Edison. They exchange a few pleasantries as they all doctor a drink of their choice. Liv opts for their vintage red wine. Quinn decides to have the same.

Fitz and Mellie are in the lines of limousines pulling up, "You look great Mellie!"

"Thank you honey, I told them I had to be the most beautiful woman in the room tonight. After all, I'm Fitzgerald Grant III wife."

"They met the challenge," he says nicely.

They exit the car and are met by escorts. One escort says, "Mr. and Mrs. Grant, right this way." They are ushered into the ball room.

As they always do at one of these types of functions, all eyes are on Fitz and Mellie, after all they are royalty in the real estate world.

Edison takes note of the newfound commotion in the room and realizes that the man of the hour has arrived. He was hoping so, so he could network that impending endorsement. Liv is chatting with a few ladies, along with Abby and Quinn, not really paying attention at first.

Charles and Edison are chatting in the corner. He was so glad that Charles got him the invite. Charles notes, "If your wife can't get you the nomination in that dress, nothing will."

"Hands off my lady," Edison jokes to him as he looks over to Liv's way and smiles.

"She's quite beautiful but you know that, that's why you took her off the market as soon as you could," he says.

Edison laments, "I couldn't let that one get away. Hey, Bonnie is beautiful too, that was a nice catch."

He motions over to Bonnie who he realizes is talking to Mellie in a heavy conversation. Edison continues, "Isn't that Grant's wife Bonnie is talking to?"

"Yes, they hang out together all the time. They happily spend their husband's money together."

Edison has a twinkle in his eye, he looks for Liv who is chatting with someone.

Fitz is talking to the President of the Commission when Abby notices him and scans the room to find Olivia. She wants to warn her Fitz is there.

Before she can, Liv decides she wants a seltzer water, she begins walking to the bar when she hears his voice. Her body nearly melts into the floor. She turns around to look for the voice when a waiter bumps into her, walking rather fast to get to his posts. He apologizes profusely as she laughs at his nervousness. Fitz can hear that laugh, he knows it is here. He follows that sound, at the same time they find each other's eyes and it's as if the world stops right them.

Abby realizes they've seen each other. She frantically searches the room with her eyes to find Quinn who's already clued in on the moment.

Edison is looking for Olivia, he wants to chew her ear to buddy up to Mellie with Bonnie's help.

Mellie is scanning the room to look for Fitz, she sees the back of him. She can tell who he's looking at she goes toward him.

Without realizing what they were doing, Olivia and Fitz have met in the middle of the room, they stand frozen. Fitz looks at her dress then slowly moves his eyes up to her face. Her eyes haven't left every motion his lips makes. She finally locks her eyes with his.

Liv is just a vision in white to him. He is lost in her eyes. He mutters, "Hi!"

"Hi," she responds.

**To be Continued….…**


	7. Chapter 6 - Part 2

**There appears to be more ground than I thought to cover, so this party will be a three-parter. I promise Olivia will soon not be as torched. LOL. I hope you enjoy.**

In that moment, just standing in that crowded room that seemed so empty except for the two of them. They both knew that the word "Hi," would never have the same meaning for them. They were close enough but not close enough to embrace. They could only stare for what seemed like forever.

Fitz is the first one to speak, "What are you doing here?"

Liv is breathless, just wanting to soak every bit of him in her thoughts, "It's a long story," she answers.

Fitz gives her a crooked smile, taking every inch of her in his memory, "A story I hope you'll someday tell me."

"It's not that interesting, believe me," she mutters.

"It involves you, then I know it's a great story," he surprises.

They both laugh softly, the blushes of their cheeks have taken over their face. The urge to touch each other is almost too much to take.

Abby and Quinn are watching this on opposite sides of the room, surveying the different problems that will come at them.

Mellie is trying to make her way to Fitz when she's stopped by the wife of the President of the Commission, Susan Freidman. Edison notices the weird moment between Liv and the figured man, he can't quite make out who it is at first. He turns to Charles, "I better go catch up with my wife."

Cyrus walks in, quickly noticing the mini play that is playing before him. He, in Cyrus Beene mode, scans the room to see if people are cluing in on the love struck teenagers. He notices Edison walking in their direction. Cyrus has done his work on Mr. Davis and the drama has gotten that much more complicated before it even began.

Liv and Fitz are still in the same spot, when a waiter walks between them kind of breaking up the heated bubble that surrounds them. "I really need to talk to you. I think we need to talk to each other without so many distractions," Fitz utters.

"Yes, Tom, I think we need to talk," she blushes, letting him know she's figured it out.

Fitz again gives that crooked laugh, when a voice is heard from the stage, "Can I have everyone's attention?" the voice says.

Everyone stops in their tracks, the music stops, and they all turn to the stage to see Stuart Friedman, the President of the Commission ready to speak. Everyone stands at attention. Liv and Fitz keep looking at each other out of the corner of their eye. Their hands are close to touching. Stuart gives a rousing speech, thanking everyone for coming and imploring that they drink and eat because money was spent for them to have a good time.

The crow claps at his speech as Olivia feels the arms of someone around her waist, Edison speaks, "I found you," he says, kissing her neck. Olivia turns to face him as Fitz turns to see Edison now standing there with his arms around Olivia's waist. His first instinct is to tell him to get his hands off of Olivia, then he thinks to himself, the son of a bitch is his wife. I have no right. Then he remembers, _I had no right to kiss her and I did and I'd do it again._

Liv can tell that Fitz is not at all happy about their new third party joiner. She watches as his jaw slightly clinches at the continued sight of Edison as he quickly eyes Edison's hand placement once more. Edison speaks as he holds out his hand to shake Fitz's, "Edison Davis, Mr. Grant."

Fitz decides to act his age, even though he doesn't want to, "I'm guessing my face proceeds me," Fitz says.

"Well, my wife was very captivated by your story in the magazine a few weeks back," he says as Fitz grins at the thought of Liv checking him out, even in a magazine. Edison continues, "We talked about it briefly. I read up on your family, you have some story of continued success"

"Thank you, my father started it all. I knew the moment I left the navy, where my destiny was, and the family company and here we are," Fitz says, as he licks his lips, knowing that Liv is hanging on to his every word.

Abby and Quinn have now met up as they continue to watch.

Liv's body almost shivers as Fitz licks his lips, she tries to break the moment, "He never listens to me but he read your story. I agree with him your story is impressive," she responds as she now surveys him.

Cyrus has now wrangled Mellie who hurries to be at Fitz's side, "Honey, there you are!" She says as she locks her arm around his.

"Mellie, this is Edison Davis and his wife, Olivia Pope," Fitz says as Mellie offers a handshake.

Mellie thinks for a moment, "Olivia Pope, I've heard that name before."

"My wife's voice can be heard all over LA and other markets throughout states. People love to tell my wife their problems and she helps them fix it." He says kissing her temple.

"I'm a radio hosts by night, Mrs. Grant," she says.

"Call me Mellie and that's amazing. I'll have to tune in sometime," she finishes. "And, what do you do Mr. Davis?" She asks.

"I'm a criminal defense attorney with Henderson, Davis & Patterson."

"You've had some really high profile cases," Fitz says as he is trying not to let Mellie hold him so tightly as Liv observes the couples awkwardness but she can see Mellie loves to put on a good show.

"Thank you Mr. Grant, I've been thinking about throwing my hat in the ring for District Attorney. I think I have a lot to offer the City of Los Angeles," he slides into the conversation.

"No, political talk tonight," Liv tries to joke. Fitz can tell something has annoyed her.

Cyrus breaks in, "Hello, Fitz, I'm sorry I'm late."

Fitz finds a reason to break free of Mellie's clutch, "No problem Cyrus this is Edison Davis and his wife, Olivia Pope."

Cyrus can tell the vibe is weird but oddly calm, "Olivia Pope, your beautiful voice proceeds you," as he shakes her hand, he turns to Edison, and "A prominent criminal attorney joining the real estate boys club for a night, nice to meet you." They shake hands.

"We have to do something to break this up and get those two somewhere quiet without so many eyes. If we don't, they are going to fuck right there in the middle of the floor," Quinn acknowledges.

"Yes, I'm surprise no clothes hit the floor," Abby agrees.

"What do you think we can do?" Quinn asks.

Abby laughs, "I'll think of something," she answers.

Cyrus knows that look from Fitz, the look of desperation, he needs to be saved and not from Olivia. He clears his throat and speaks up.

"Mr. Davis, do you smoke cigars?" He asks.

"Occasionally but Liv hates it though," he says jokingly.

"We always have a nice poker game at this shindig. I know sounds weird, but we do it. We'll be adjoining in 30 minutes. Would you like to join us? You can cut out at any time, I know you don't want to leave this beautiful lady unattended."

Liv and Fitz both take a deep breath in sync, Liv answers, "No, you should go Ed. Get to know everyone and Abby and Quinn are here. If I want to leave, they can take me home."

"You sure Babe. He's right I don't want to leave you unattended." Edison stresses as he briefly glances at Fitz. "Will you be joining us?"

Fitz clears his throat, "No, I've never been much of a poker player. But keep an eye on Cyrus," he says.

Cyrus laughs, as he gives Fitz a nod.

Edison agrees to join as Cyrus tells him, "I'll find you in about an hour and lead the way to this money grabbing macho exhibition."

"Alright, I'm in. Right now though I would like to dance with my wife," he says, holding out his hand to lead her to the dance floor, "Can I have this dance?"

Liv slowly glances downward, bringing her eyes to Edison as she holds out her hand and eyeing Fitz softly as she walks away.

Fitz doesn't want to be the asshole to ignore his wife, "Mellie that sounds like a great idea. Would you like to dance?"

As overdramatic as possible, her response, "Of course I would."

Both couples are on the dance floor, as Tony Bennett's, "The Way You Look Tonight," starts to play.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think Grant was flirting with you," he says in Liv's ear as she lifts her head and is eye to him.

"Don't be ridiculous, he's just very charming that's all. We just me tonight and his wife is here," she says coyly.

As she's glances over at Fitz and Mellie dancing a few hundred feet away.

"Hey, he's a man. We know how to react when we see something we like," Edison says.

"Are you saying you do the same thing when you see women that look pleasing to your eye," Liv asks pointedly.

Edison looks surprised by her retort, "You are the only woman I am looking at tonight."

She raises her eyebrow and responds, "Just tonight!"

"Don't pick a fight with me. I want to dance with my beautiful wife," he eases out of the uncomfortableness.

Mellie and Fitz are dancing as Fitz is stealing a glance over at Liv every chance he can get without being obvious about it, "They seemed like a nice couple," Mellie says.

"Yes, they did!" Fitz agrees.

"She's gorgeous, I'd love to know where she gets her eyebrows done. They are absolutely perfect," she says.

"Then you should ask her," Fitz says as they continue to dance. The song stops as they exit the dance floor. Mellie excuses herself to go to the ladies room.

Fitz sits at a table and watches Olivia and Edison continue to dance. He looks at his watch. The next 45 minutes is going to go by so slow for Cyrus to pull Edison away. After a few minutes, he hears Mellie's undeniable loud screech. He gets up quickly and goes to her direction. People close to the vicinity turn to see what the commotion is. A brunette Fitz doesn't recognize is apologizing profusely, she's wasted red wine all over Mellie's dress. "Shit, my dress is ruined," Mellie says angrily.

Fitz goes over, "What happened?" he asks.

Quinn answers, nervously, "I'm so sorry, I'm so clumsy. I tripped and my wine went flying."

At this point, Liv notices the commotion and can tell Quinn has something to do with it. She breaks away from Edison, "Let me go check on Quinn, looks like something happened over there."

Edison looks annoyed and lets her go.

Liv walks over, "Quinn, what's wrong?"

"I'm such a fucking klutz, excuse my French, I wasted wine all over her dress," she explains. "I will pay to have that cleaned, whatever it costs."

"We all have accidents, "Fitz tries to calm the waters.

"It's red wine that will never come out. This is a custom dress. It's ruined," Mellie stresses.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Grant, my friend is very sorry," Liv says, horrified. Fitz glances at Quinn and then Liv mysteriously.

"Fitz, we have to go home," Mellie says quickly.

Liv's heart drops in her chest.

Fitz stands confused, "Why are we going home?" He asks as he glances over at Liv. This is not at all what he wants to happen.

"I can't stay here with humungous red wine stain on my dress," she says grabbing for a napkin to cover the embarrassment.

Quinn looks even more horrified that it may have all been for nothing. Abby watches closely as Fitz motions Cyrus outside the ballroom.

"You did that on purpose," Liv says as she looks sternly at Quinn.

"Well, being that you can't prove it, my answer is no. But a simple thank you will suffice," Quinn finishes.

"I am going to kill you," Liv says. "I better get back to Edison."

Cyrus makes his way outside of the ballroom, Fitz says lowly, "Can you say my goodbyes? I'm going to have to take Mellie home."

"Look at me," Mellie says to Cyrus.

"Well let me have the car take her. This is your first Commission dinner. You need to keep greeting guests. Mellie, this is very important," Cyrus pleads.

"Fine, whatever, I'm not in the mood to party especially now," she answers as Liv is within in ears distance.

"I'll be home later," Fitz says quickly and happily almost kissing her on the temple as he starts going back in.

Before Fitz can go over the threshold back into the party, Abby now stops him, "We got you set up pretty good. Make the most of the rest of tonight," Abby says.

Fitz looks utterly confused.

"I'm Abby," she says.

"Well, thank you Abby," Fitz answers. He stops and grabs her arm. "Can you do me one more favor and I'm forever in your debt?"

"Depends on what the favor is," Abby says.

"Give me a few minutes, I'll need you to give her something and I'll take care of the rest," he says.

Abby takes a moment, "Okay."

Fitz disappears as Abby waits.

Liv is back with Edison, he quizzes, "What happened over there?"

She motions to sit at the table, Edison holds out the chair for her, as Liv continues, "Quinn wasted her glass of red wine all over Mellie Grant's dress. She's gone home the dress is ruined."

"Damn, she must have been pissed," Edison says.

"I'd be pissed too," Liv says trying not to give anything away.

"Let's enjoy some of this food before I go to the poker game. Are you sure you okay with it? I don't have to play," Edison says.

Liv is looking around the room trying to spot Fitz, her heart is racing. She's wondering if he just decided to be the dutiful husband and escort his wife home.

"Liv, who are you looking for?" Edison asks.

She shakes out of trance, picking up a fork of food, "I'm sorry, umm, I was looking for Quinn. And, I'm totally fine with you playing poker. I can go home after I've mingled enough," she assures.

They finish their food. Liv is noticeably down now that she thinks Fitz has gone. "Babe, you okay," Edison asks.

"Yes, I'm going to excuse myself. I'm sure you'll be gone with the guys by the time a get back. See you at home," she says.

He gives her a gentle kiss on the lips as she goes to the ladies room. Abby waits until she makes it outside. "I was told to give you this," Abby says handing her an envelope.

"What is this?" She says.

"It's an invitation, don't keep the man waiting," Abby says as she goes back into the grand ballroom.

Liv opens the envelope, reads what's inside and stops dead in her tracks smiling. She starts walking in the other direction.

**To be continued….**


	8. Chapter 6 - Part 3

Liv goes toward the lobby, looking for the concierge desk. She asks, "I was told I could get directions to the Presidential Bungalow here."

"Yes, Ma'm, just a moment." The concierge stops and makes a quick call. Moments later, an employee arrives.

"Follow me, Ms. Pope," he says.

Liv is even more afraid now, thinking to herself, _How does he know my name? Who is going to notice me? This is wrong._

"Ma'm, no worries, no one will see where we are going. We were given explicit instructions," he says as if he's reading her mind.

She says under her breath, "What are you doing Fitzgerald Grant?"

As they walk farther and farther away from the busy lobby and hotel. She feels like they are entering a whole new world. The are flowers covering every building she passes, green leaves covering the entrances. These are the famous bungalows that everyone knows is famous for this hotel. It's like you are entering the secret garden. She can't believe she's finally seeing where the likes of Marilyn Monroe hid out and so many other celebrities. He's a celebrity in his circle but he's no movie star. What could he be doing back here in this private oasis?

She finally speaks up, "Are you should we should be going to the Presidential Bungalow?"

"Yes, we are. Just a few more steps," he assures her.

A few steps later, they are at the entrance, she can't believe it. It's secluded, it's beautiful, and it's lavish. She knows she's already overwhelmed by this man she barely even knows. The small gate is opened, he's standing there in the doorway, looking sexy as hell. His jacket is off, just the vest and his shirt remains. His shirt was unbuttoned, just a few buttons, but just enough to drive her crazy. He has his sleeves rolled up as if he has work to put in. She thinks to herself, _God I don't even want to know how he'll work me! _

"Finally," he says in that deep baritone voice that literally makes every one of her sensors tingle.

She looks at him with so much apprehension, she doesn't know if she should just turn around and run before something happens that can't happen.

"Thanks Allan, desserts and other items have been delivered. Are you on all night?" Fitz asks.

"I am, if you need anything they will send me," he answers. He turns to Olivia, "Enjoy your stay!"

Liv looks so confused. Who is this man? How can he do whatever he wants? Fitz steps away from the entrance, "Please come in!" He says.

"This is reckless. We are being reckless. Everyone saw me in that lobby. These employees know who I am and know I am meeting you in this bungalow," she's rambles as he gets into her space. He puts his finger on her lips, "Calm down, I own this bungalow and I own this building, well they pay me to occupy this space. You have nothing to worry about. Every single employee here signs an NDA before working here."

She moves away from him, shaking her head in amazement, "No wonder you chose the Presidential bungalow. Do you own everything in Los Angeles?" She asks.

"Not yet, but someday. You never know," he says with a laugh as he steps back and gives her some space. He can tell her nerves are getting the best of her.

"Mr. Grant," she starts.

"Fitz," he stops her and says as he pours them some champagne.

She hesitates, not wanting to let herself get too familiar, "Fitz, I don't know what the hell I am doing here. I can't believe I came here. We have to stop whatever we are doing before we hurt people we care about."

"I am glad you didn't say, hurt the people we love...I think we both know that's not a word we use for our significant others," he says handing her the champagne.

"I love my husband," she tries to stress.

"I love my wife, but I'm not in love with her," Fitz answers, "And if you are in love with your husband then I'll stop right now. I'll let you go and we will forget the last couple weeks ever happened."

She looks at the determination in his deep blue eyes. If she could jump out of her skin and into his right now, she would.

"Judging from the way you kiss me back last week, I would say you are missing something in your life just like I am."

She puts her purse down, walking toward the window that overlooks the pool that his lit up exposing the beautiful night, "You think you know me so well..you are right, you aren't in love with your wife. You'd rather be on the arm of your friend Mr. Beene than fake the happy life, happy wife routine. Although, she is very happy, she's spoiled, rich, and gets whatever she wants and you give it to her. Why is that?" she asks as she turns around to him.

"Spoken like a true Psychologist," he notes.

"You've done your homework," she answers knowing the flirtation is just guiding both of them step by step.

"I do my homework on things that are important to me," he responds, "And to answer your question, we have a daughter together. You saw her that day at the Peninsula.. I love my daughter and for that, I give Mellie what she wants. It keeps her remotely harmless to the people who inhabit her crazy, like me and Victoria," he answers.

She looks at him, surprised by the honesty, "You respect women that's very attractive, although having mistresses kind of ruins the persona you just described.."

"I've never had a mistress. I've slept with one person a few years ago, my secretary and I shouldn't have. It was an office party for closing a very big deal. I shouldn't have. I'm not proud of it, but it happened. She knew it, she understood it," he says as he sits and crosses his legs with his fingers cradling his chin as he surveys her, up and down.

"You didn't have to tell me that, it's none of my business," she says.

"I want to be honest and direct with you. I know I want to get to know you, among other things, but I believe in honesty, especially in relationships. Did I ever tell Mellie about Brittany? No, I didn't, because there was nothing to tell. I honestly don't think she'd care."

"I've never cheated on my husband…." she says as she trails off.

"Has he cheated on you?" Fitz asks.

She takes a moment, she's so confused by this man that sits in front of her. It's like a spell. She talks to him so easy..she doesn't understand why. "I honestly don't know if he has. If I was asked that question a few years ago, the thought of it would have broken my heart. But now, I'm realizing so many things about my life and why I married him. You are right, I am not in love with him but he there was a time, he was everything. He was there when I needed him."

"And, how do you feel about me?" Fitz asks, watching her eyes.

She laughs, getting up going back to the window again, she's so nervous around him, "I don't even know you. You don't even know me."

The space around her begins to feel warm, she can feel him getting closer and closer to her. He brushes his fingers across her collar bone.

"You look beautiful tonight. This dress..I am ashamed of the thoughts I had, the moment I saw you in this dress." he says, as he continues brushing his fingers across her bare back.

She hasn't take a breath it feels like, since she felt his breath on her skin, "Don't do this to me...I've never done this before. I don't know how to cheat. I didn't get married to cheat."

"Neither did I, I got married to be in love and for a while I was. I'm 40 years old and I realized the moment I heard your voice on the radio and then I laid eyes on you, I don't want to spend the next 40 years of my life with the wrong person. You told me, Tom, that now believe in love at first sight and that's because of me, I know it is."

She takes a deep breath.

Fitz continues, "Look at me, Olivia. Tell me you know it's crazy but you feel the same things I feel. If we decide to see what this is, I won't call it cheating. I just think we found our soulmates."

She turns to him with tears in her eyes. His words are everything she's never heard, not from the man for so long she would have loved to hear it from.

Before she can speak, Fitz takes her into his arms, and sweeps her into a passionate kiss. Their lips crash into each other. They can barely breath as their tongues wrapped around each other. The heavy breathing of the kiss as their tongues continue on a collision course of ecstasy. Fitz moves his tongue slowly down her neck, as he stops when he feels her fingers tickling the curls in his head. He wants to know what she's thinking, he licks up the middle of her neck back up to her lips and looks in her eyes.

His are redding just from the sound of her moans in his ears. It's nostalgic of their first kiss but even more filled with passion.

He looks into her eyes deeper, "I'll stop if you want me too."

"What were those thoughts when you saw this dress?" She asks.

Fitz takes off his vest, and throws it over to the chair. He turns on the radio. "May I have this dance?" He asks as he brings her into the center of the living room floor.

Liv looks confused but gives him her hand, as **_Gloria Estefan's, Here We Are_**, begins to play. They begin to slowly sway to the music. Music as Fitz plays brushes his fingers up and down her back as repeatedly kisses her neck.

_Here we are face to face,_

_We forget time and place. _

_Hold me now, don't let go_

_Though it hurts and we both know._

_The time we spent together is gonna fly._

_Everything you do to me,_

_Is gonna feel so right.._

Fitz begins to untie the one string that ties her halter top up. He unzips the dress where the zipper starts at her waistline. She has her Waiting to Exhale moment as she just lets go and gives him free reign. She brings his lips to hers as she kisses him passionately. As the song continues:

_Reaching out, breathless kiss_

_Never thought could feel like this_

_I want to stop the time from passing by_

_Wanna close my eyes and feel,_

_Your lips are touching mine._

Her dress falls to the floor. Her body in front of his. Just her La Perla underwear facing him. He steps back to look at the beautiful woman standing before him.

_Oh baby, what you do,_

_I'm in love this is it_

_There's no turning back this time_

She kicks off her shoes as she walks to him and begins to unbutton his shirt. He begins to kiss again, he picks her up and carries her into the bedroom as the song continues playing in the distance. He gently lays her down.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

Her eyes are hooded with desire, she nods her head.

He begins to kiss her breasts gently. He slowly drags his tongue over one nipple and gives as he does the same to the other 's almost convulses. He brings one nipple into his mouth and sucks slowly as if he's being nursed. The gentle slow suck drives her crazy. He shows the same attention to the other nipple as she holds his head in place. The sensation is everything to her. He brings his hand into her very thin tongue and begins to caress her core. He slowly massages her clit with this repetitive soft pinch she's never felt before. She lets out a sigh...She whispers, "Yess." as she feels his fingers plunges deeper into her core and she slowly begins to move her hips against his fingers and he buries two fingers deep inside of her. "You feel so good," he utters. He can feel her orgasm building.

**_I'll Make Love To You_** is starting to play in the distance. Liv thinks to herself, _The radio is even conspiring against me. Damn you Harrison! _

Fitz moves down her body and begins to bring her underwear down with him. He gently pulls them down her legs and throws them to the floor. He kisses up her leg peppering her inner thigh with soft gentle kisses. She watches as he slowly acquaints himself with the feel of her skin and how she feels. The closer he gets to her core, the more rapid her breaths become. She wants to shove his face into her, but damn if he isn't make love to every part of her body right now with just his lips.

He places a gentle kiss her lips, he looks up at her, concentrating on her reaction once more. She opens her legs wider, as he dives his tongue into her. He begins link inside of her like he was catch the drippings of dripping ice cream. As Liv is beside herself in ecstasy. He sucks her bulb, tugging and holding on tight as he repeats the sequence as she grabbed for the sheets with force as sounds he's never heard before escapes her lips. She grinds against his lips as he meets her with a deeper lick.

"Shit," she breathes, "Don't stop."

He looks up at her, eyes drunk with fire, "Not even close." He dives back in. He spreads her folds with his fingers as he licks her in motion that brings her orgasm ferociously. He kisses center gingerly as she rides her orgasm, gripping his hair for support.

He begins to kiss up her to her navel as he licks her stomach up to her breast again. He begins to concentrate on her nipples again. He stops her brings his lips to hers.

**_I'll Give All My Love To You_**** by Keith Sweat** now begins to play in the distance, Liv laughs inside of herself, _That's it Harrison is fired_, she thinks to herself.

"Can I make love to you?" Fitz asks.

"Please do," Liv answers as she begins to undo his belt buckle. His pants begin to drop slowly down his waist. Fitz wastes no time. He gets up , hurriedly pulls off his shoes, yanking off his socks and then his pants. He drops his boxers. Her eyes widen in shock at the body standing before. He's an penis is standing erect for her, long, hard and ready. He's pecks are moving as he walks back to the bed, he gets in between her legs and begin to crawl up to her like a tiger moving in on his prey.

She looks at him, the anticipation of feeling him inside of her is killing her. He lays on top of her, bringing her face to his, "Tonight changes everything," He says to her.

"I hope so," she says as she feels him guide his penis into her open.

He looks into her eyes brushes her hair from eyes, he licks the lining of her lips as she grips on to his forearms tightly, he begins to thrust inside of her. He's not completely in, he can feel her stomach tremble as she adjust to him going deeper. He begins to make love to her, thrusting her slowly, enjoying the new sensation of her. She's wet for him. He plunges in deep but with a slow motion that she can only describe in her head as heavenly.

He makes the pace faster as he is stroking her almost sending her into delirium. She digs her nails into his back, scratching him for relief from pleasure of the pain. It's a beautiful pain. "Fuck, harder," she whispers into his ear as she bites from the immedite thrust from him.. He obliges as their lovemaking gets louder and louder. The moans of them together is almost a song. He's reaching his point as she digs her fingers into his ass pushing him in for more pressure.

She begins to orgasm as she feels his. "Fuck," Fitz lets out. He collapses into here neck and stays inside her.

They are both out of breath. "I want to stay in you all night," Fitz says.

Liv laughs, "We'll have to get out of this position at some point."

"I don't think we have to," Fitz says, as he looks up at her as he looks at her. Her eyes are closed, taking in the moment. She opens her eyes, "Then what are we going to do."

"I want to see you when I make you come again…" he says as he lifts up on his knees, he brings her leg around her and enters again and starts to slowly thrust her again. He shoves his dick in so deep that she bites his shoulder, "Right there, right there," she saunters out.

They begin to make love again, forgetting the time.

_What about Edison? What about Edison?_

"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Everyone! Thanks so much for your feedback. It's been overwhelming. I am so glad that everyone is enjoying! This chapter is just going to be chapter 9 being that chapter 6 ended up being 3 parts. Enjoy!**

The night has a certain calm to it, the last two hours has felt like an eternity. But the journey to get to that eternity was amazing. It was passionate, it was delicious, and it was as if their bodies were in purgatory waiting to find the other. Liv is laying in Fitz's arms. They are skin to skin as the sweat they conjured up in their lovemaking keeps their skin melded into the other.

Fitz is caressing her back with his fingertips, running them up and down and into circular motion as he keeps repeating it. She's gingerly running her fingers through his chest hairs as her ear is pressed against his heart. She's been listening to that heartbeat for the last 15 minutes. It was so calming. Spontaneously, she kisses his chest softly with a few pecks.

Liv glances over at the clock, to see the time, it's 11:30, "I have to go," she sprouts quickly as she slowly peels herself from him.

"Why?"" He asks innocently, "The night is still young"

"And my husband will go home soon and I'm not there. And if you remember correctly, your wife left the party in a crisis. You have to go check on her."

Liv sits up in the bed, holding the sheet to her breasts. Fitz sits up and kisses her shoulder blade, "I don't want you to go. I know we both have to go home, but for

"This is crazy! What we did was crazy.."

He then kisses down her arm. She closes her eyes and buries face in her hands. She eases out of her side of the bed, putting on Fitz's shirt. Fitz is amused by her cute little frame being swallowed by his shirt. He literally hears the patter of little feet as she jots into the other room.

She goes into her purse and finds her phone. She reads a text from Abby, shaking her head. She sees she has a voice message from Edison, she decides to listen as Fitz is standing in the doorway, now with a white t-shirt and his boxers on.

Liv takes a deep breath, burying her face in her hands, "What am I doing? What have I done?"

Fitz notices her anguish, "I'm sorry Olivia."

She looks up to see him there, "What are you sorry for?"

He goes over to her, "I'm sorry for the kiss. I never should have come to you and did that. I certainly never wanted to hurt you or add a complication to your life. That day in your office, I knew I wanted to kiss you and I knew that I would regret it, if I didn't."

"Fitz, I can't let you feel guilty about that kiss. I kissed you back. We rode up that cliff together and then tonight we went over that cliff together."

"Yes, but you feel guilty. I can see it in your face," he answers.

She gets up and walks outside to the pool area, that's lit up with the night lights. She sits down, trying to focus on the glistening blue water as the tiny waves flicker through the water.

"I'm a doctor, a psychologist. I tell people all the time about when and when not to act on impulse. How marriage is an institution that you enter into knowing the rules, like not cheating..forsaking all others. I even tell people on my show that are faced with their marriages falling apart, I tell them that they should fight for love. They should fight for whatever that is that made them enter that institution together in the first place."

He sits down in the chair next to her and lets out a soft laugh, "Yes, you told Tom not to throw his ball into someone else's field."

With an incredulous reaction, "Tonight proved that Tom didn't quite listen to those instructions, not where balls were concerned."

They both laughs which brings a layer of the thick air around them, away.

"We slept together. We didn't use protection. We didn't even talk about it. We were so caught up in this unicorn magic that fell over us, that we haven't thought at all like level headed adults. We were totally reckless last night in more ways than one and that's not a good way to start," she says realizing that she gave them a _start_, in her words.

Fitz takes note of what she says but decides not to push it, "If you want me to get tested I'll do it. I'll give you my whole medical history if I have to but last night I was totally honest with you."

"It's not just that. What if me getting pregnant was an issue?" she stresses.

Fitz realizes that never even crossed his mind. He scratches his forehead, "Then as one of my lawyers says, I would man-up and take responsibility for it."

She laughs at his newly learned swing, "You used it in the proper context," she assures with a laugh

He laughs, as she continues...

"You make it sound so simple. We didn't weigh any pros and cons, we just went for it and here we are. For what its worth, I have IUD but that's not a free pass for us to have as much reckless sex as we want. We did this all backwards. I should know more about you than I do. We should have an actual relationship. I've never had a one night stand. " Liv points out to him.

"For one, this was not a one night stand for me. I want to know you Olivia Carolyn Pope. My every intention is to woo you, not just sex you. I want to spoil you with love, not gifts. I want us to become couples goals that when we people see us, they want whatever we have or at least aspire to it. And some day, I want to come home and see your arms waiting for me. Neither one of us have that now in our marriages and I can feel that," Fitz answers with certainty.

Liv shakes her head, she wants to make so much sense of this craziness that has just happened, "Maybe we should try to get that back."

"What if it were never there?" Fitz asks.

"I haven't tried to with Edison, I can admit that. Somewhere along the way, it hasn't been feeling right. But I made a vow and I don't want to end up like my parents. I promised myself I'd never do that and I did it. I am not that person," Liv says, as she gets up and walks over to the pool edge.

Fitz looks at her, "I know in the eyes of the law and God, what we did was wrong. But how do you feel?"

"I don't know you. I know what I read. I know what I think I know about you. I know what gut tells me, and my gut is never wrong, but that doesn't change who we are in reality. I'm Mrs. Davis and you have a Mrs. Grant," she says as she shakes her head.

"You were a straight A student in high school. You were president of your class. You could have gone to the Olympics in swimming, you were that good, but your father suffered a stroke, you didn't want to leave him so you opted for your studies and home instead. Your father recovered from his stroke, falling in love with his physical therapist, (I'll assume that's what happened), and I'm assuming your mother found someone during that time. Then your parents got a divorce. I think you blame both of them for the breakdown of your family. I think that's why you became a psychologist."

She turns around looking at him amazed at his knowledge. "How ...," she stops.

"If you want me to go into the college years I can. Those are very interesting. After you graduated, I think there is some mystery in there that no one knows about but..I know enough to know you haven't lived a charmed life but I know there is something about you that makes me want to know you and be in your life. Me hearing your voice and falling in love and then holding your hand when we bumped into each other by mistake, feeling that electricity. The same way you saw my picture and couldn't stop thinking about me. You were intrigued by Tom because somewhere you knew it was me or you were hoping it was. This might be the most unconventional way to start a relationship but I know I've never made love to a woman the way I made love to you tonight and it felt right. You felt right, you feel right. It didn't feel like a one night stand fuck session." He says as he takes a deep breath.

"You make it sound so simple," she begs as she turns away from him.

"Do you regret last night? He asks with disappointment that she can't see. He opts not to caress her. He knows her emotions are all over the place.

"Yes, I do regret it because it's so complicated. This is so complicated. Do I regret how I feel? How you made me feel? No," she answers turning to as she reaches for his hand, "I've never been made love to like that, I haven't felt that appreciated in so long. I feel guilty for being happy about those feelings," she stresses.

He traces his fingers down her face, "Then what's the problem."

"I have to go home now, to a man that doesn't make me feel those things and pretend that everything is okay. I have a job where I'll give people advice and I'll be a hypocrite. It's a lot to navigate for a stranger who could ruin my comfortable, drama free, home life."

"Do I feel like a stranger?" He asks as he gently kisses her lips and they stare at each other with their foreheads pressed against each other.

Without words, she nods her head no with her big beautiful brown doe eyes staring at him.

"Then let's see where this comet that hit us, leads us. You are right, it's not going to be easy but if we act like there's nothing there, we'll be lying to ourselves. We aren't happy in our marriages, we shouldn't punish ourselves or them."

Liv takes a deep breath. Everything about this man does feel right. Where has he been all her life? But everything about him scares her too. He's too good to be true or have they both been pardoned from their current existence to freedom.

"How are we going to do this?" she asks softly.

"I told you when I kissed you, we are in it together. If we choose each other, we will figure it out. It may take some time but we will."

"Why are you so sure this is right?" She says shaking her head.

"Call it man's intuition. Call it insanity. Call it mid-life crisis. I think it's worth it. I think you are worth it," he answers.

She looks at him, the sincerity in his eyes are almost too much to take. She wouldn't mind if he just scooped her up and made love to her again. But she has to get some perspective. She has psychoanalyze herself and see what the hell she is about to get herself into and this man with the incredible body and thighs that could crack walnuts is going to made it hard while making her body soft and wet all over trying to gain some control.

He takes a deep breath, not wanting to ask the question but knowing he does, "So, are you leaving?"

She laughs at him, "No, I guess you get your way. It appears Abby already took care of things for me."

"And Cyrus already took care of me," he answers.

"We are going to do this my way Mr. Grant, until I figure some things out, okay," she says making sure he hears her.

"At least for the rest of the night, can we do it my way?"

That voice goes off in her head again, _God, being with this man will be a marathon. Maybe I'll have to get back into swimming. I need to reevaluate my workout routine. Two hours, which means I haven't even scratched the surface…. _

He sees the wheels spinning in her head, he wants her to know it's not just about sex, "How about I order some sandwiches? And let's talk some more.." He says as she cuts him off..

"And popcorn and red wine," she says.

He looks at her confused. That's an odd choice.

"I like popcorn and red wine. I'm a ritzy girl," she says with a laugh.

"You are going to be a handful woman," he says.

"You better know it," she responds as she goes back into the bungalow.

They spent the rest of the night doing the complete opposite of how it started. They ate sandwiches, talked and snacked on popcorn and red wine. He drew her a bubble bath and she asked him to join her as they talked more. And she freaked out about love bites around her breasts. While he admits to her he's a breast man and ass man and he feels that no one will pleasure her orally like he did and he hadn't even shown her his best yet.

Now, its morning and they are asleep in each other's arms. And that's all they did the rest of the night, was sleep. Liv is awake thinking about the last 12 hours. She can lie like this in his arms forever but she knows it's back to reality so they can set a course for this madness. His strong arms around her, as she runs her fingers across his forearms.

Groggily, Fitz mutters, "I am glad you didn't just leave this morning."

She turns in his arms to face him, "To tell you the truth, I don't want to leave," she says as she buries her face into his arms.

"What's wrong?" he says.

"I feel like I've lost my mind ...like you've always been here and it's always been this way and.."

"And it just feels right. Believe me, I understand," as he nuzzles his lips into the back of her head, pulling her tighter. She moves his arm. He turns her over into a kiss. Their tongues dance to their own beat as they both moan in pleasure from the warm feeling of each other tongues. He starts to gently move down her neck.

She stops him, "No, you have to let me go," as she pushes his chest away. She gets up walking toward the chair by the bed, finishing, " I have to get dressed. Thank goodness for Abby dropping me off some clothes. She's waiting for me. I need to go. I have to figure out how to keep my thighs covered for the next couple days. I certainly can't go swimming, " she says as she gets up from the bed.

"I like marking my territory the right way," he says as he gets up with a smirk on his face.

He looks at her searching through the bag for a bra and panties as she is still in his shirt, "I think you look perfect," he finishes.

She turns around looking at him as he puts on his boxers, "No, mister, I'm going to get dressed by myself," She says as she rushes into the bathroom.

They both get dressed and sadly kiss each other goodbye. Fitz decides to wait an hour before he leaves. Liv has left with Abby, he looks around the bungalow, smiling at the memories that were made there. He's never used the bungalow. Just something he acquired after the big acquisition yesterday. Now it was their place. There secret hideout. He looks around the bungalow, smiles, turning off the lights as he leaves.

* * *

Liv makes it home to Edison on the phone in what seems to be a deep call in his office. She doesn't want to disturb him, she walks toward the kitchen when she hears his voice, "Liv, Babe, come in," he says.

She takes a deep breath, turning in his direction. She walks into his office. She's almost timid in her demeanor. She honestly has no clue how to feel. She sits in the

"Okay, that's great Robert! Looks like we have all our I's dotted and the T's crossed. My beautiful wife just came in, I'm going to tell her the good news. Thank you for all your help. We are going to work well together," Edison finishes as he hangs up.

Liv is lost in her thoughts. Her body is warm and her thoughts are in the bungalow that will always hold a special place in her heart. Then she looks over at Edison, the reality setting in once again. As she hears him calling her name.

"Did you have fun last night with the girls?" He asks.

She hesitates, "I did, I did. It was fun."

He walks around his desk sitting on the edge in front of her, "Thanks for letting me sit in on that poker game. Got to know some important names. Lots of trash talking but a hell of a lot of power in that room."

"Well, I'm glad you had fun. I'm glad it's what you wanted it to be," she answers..then she thinks about it, "Who is Robert?'

"Potentially my campaign manager," he says as he kisses her forehead and moves back over to his desk.

"Is this a sure thing? We haven't really talked about it," she reminds him.

"Yes, babe, I'm looking at being one of the youngest DA's this city has ever had and to be black, that's gonna be a big deal," he says.

She gets up, "Yes, that's gonna be a big deal. This will change our everyday life for sure. I just don't know that I am ready for this or that I even want it."

He rushes over, takes her in his arms, "I know it's gonna be a lot but you've got this. You'll be perfect."

"I'm far from perfect," she answers.

"All the men in that room last night thought you were perfect. I was proud to tell them you were mine. You are perfect," he answers snuggling into her neck.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "I need to go do some outlines, let's have dinner together later. Let's talk some things out."

"Okay, sounds good. I need to go to the office, pick up a few things."

"I'll be here," she answers as she walks away.

"Give me a kiss," he says.

She's reluctant but she tries not to show it, she obliges and goes to her office. She sits down group texting Abby, Quinn, and Harrison, "Lunch tomorrow...we have to."

Fitz is sitting in his office looking through documents he didn't get through Friday. He takes off his reading glasses and bites the tip, his thoughts are of Olivia. He picks up his phone wanting to text Olivia.

Mellie walks in, "Hey," she says.

"Hey," he answers putting his glasses on the table.

"Working on a Sunday," she asks.

"We have a lot of important deals in the pipeline. Trying to focus on the fine print, that's all."

"Cyrus said you had a long week and it was good to blow off some steam last night."

"Yeah, it was."

Thanks for calling to have my dress professionally cleaned," she says.

"No problem, accidents happen. It will look as good as new," he answers.

Mellie looks on his desk to see an adorable picture of Victoria in her snowsuit, "Aww look at her. She had so much fun. How old was she then?"

Fitz studies Mellie, "She was 8 maybe. She loved it. I want to take her back to Big Bear soon. We haven't done it in so long.."

"When was the last time we did a family vacation?" She asks.

"It's been a while…," he answers.

Mellie lifts up, "I'm gonna go meet my Dad for lunch. You want to come with me," she asks.

"No," he answers, "Kissing her on the temple. You haven't seen your dad in a while, enjoy! Might meet Stephen for some golf."

"I'll tell daddy you said hello," she says leaving.

He takes a deep breath, he pulls out his phone and text.

**Fitz:** Did you make it home okay?

Olivia looks down at her phone and smiles.

**Olivia:** I did. Did you?

He smiles, just imagining her face saying those words.

**Fitz:** I did.I can't wait to see you again.

**Olivia:** You are not gonna make this easy are you?

**Fitz:** Not if you make this difficult.

She sighs as she puts down the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

It has become a ritual for the last two weeks. She gets up and goes in her office to text with him, not to be in eye shot of Edison. She's done her best to escape both men, but for different reasons. Edison and his never ending talk about the campaign is driving so damned crazy. Then there's Fitz, who she wishes she could see all the time but she's hesitant of immersing herself any further than she already is, which is dumb she knows, she's already slept with him. She has to figure things out before she can promise him anything.

The text finally comes through:

**Fitz:** Good Morning

**Liv:** Are you at the office already?

**Fitz:** Yes, where are you?

**Liv:** In my office.

Her phone rings…

"Why are you calling?" She says slyly.

"Well," he says taking a deep breath, "You've been avoiding me."

"I haven't been avoiding you," she answers knowing that he's right.

"Then what would you call it, conveniently staying away from me," he responds.

She holds the phone there is the longest pause, "There are things that I have to figure out and I know I keep telling you that," she knows he's frustrated.

"Yes, you keep telling me that, but you won't tell me what those things are. Maybe I can help," Fitz pleads.

"If only you could, I mean you can't. I want to see you, I really do. I just…," she's at a loss for words.

"We will talk later, I have a meeting," he says with sadness in his voice that she can distinctly hear.

You can see she hates doing this to him, she answers, "Later," as she hangs up.

There is a knock at the door.

"Come in Marta," Liv says as she rises from her chair.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"No Marta, I have some errands to run before work. I'm going to go get dressed and get going. "

Marta excuses herself and goes upstairs to get dressed.

Fitz sits in his office with Marcus and Cyrus.

"Do you all have what I need?" He asks both.

"Well I have a list of all your personal properties that I already sent over to Cyrus," Marcus says motioning over to Cyrus.

"I've run the numbers. I suggest giving her the Cape Cod house, the house you are currently in, and $25 Million. You could give a heck of a lot more…and you have 3 years plus college on child support and then there's the question of Alimony."

Fitz puts his hand in his pocket as he stands, "We both know, her father will give her plenty money. She shouldn't even want alimony and to be honest. She has a father with money and she'll inherit it and Victoria," Fitz stops taking a pondering moment.

"I didn't even bring up that scenario, but I'm assuming you aren't sure about Victoria when it comes to custody," Cyrus says.

Fitz shakes his head, "I'm not, I think she is 15 and it can be her choice. She's old enough to say where she wants to stay. I don't want to uproot her life. I figure we transition this summer after school is over. She has two more months."

"Do I need to look in to properties for you in Beverly Hills?" Marcus asks.

"Yes, that sounds good and I'll make a decision on the Ojai house soon. She doesn't know about that house and I plan to keep it that way."

Cyrus takes note of Fitz's clenching jaw, "Sir, not trying to unsettle the waters here but are you sure this is what you want?

Fitz looks Cyrus in the eye, "Why wouldn't I be sure Cyrus? It's not like this wouldn't have come sooner or later."

"Would it? Had you not met Olivia Pope who you are no doubt serious about, would we be having this conversation?"

Fitz walks over to the window with the view that he loves so much, "I'm not going to carry on an affair with Olivia, I want more than that. And I'm not going to play that game with Mellie. And I wouldn't do that to Victoria either. She shouldn't be in the middle of that the way I was with Gerry. I promised I'd be a better father than he ever was."

"When are you planning to file the papers?" Marcus asks.

"As soon as possible, get everything to Stephen. I want this under wraps. No noises. I will pay whatever I have to for that," Fitz stresses.

Cyrus and Marcus understand their orders without Fitz saying anything. They both gather their briefcases.

"Marcus, can you stay for a minute? Cyrus," Fitz stops.

"Sir," he answers.

"Why am I giving her the Cape Cod house?" He asks.

"I thought we'd sweeten the pot a little. She loves the house much more than you did," Cyrus answers.

Fitz doesn't argue the fact as he waits for Cyrus to leave.

Marcus can tell something is on his mind, "What's up chief?"

"Thank you for that mixed tape you gave me. It should set the mood, when I need it," he says. Marcus can tell he's nervous.

"No problem, you need to know how to set the mood with Sista. Helping my bother out. I am sure you've never heard of some of these songs," he says with a laugh.

Fitz, sheepishly, with a little shyness about it, responds, "No I didn't. I mean I have a question. This is a new territory for me. I mean, how do I date a sista?"

Marcus laughs at the obvious sincere question, "Well I can't tell you how to date it. But I can tell you, treat her like the world is not big enough for her, love her like you can't love her enough, and always tell her the truth. I think any woman would want that."

"That's not going to be a problem," Fitz says with a red face.

Marcus continues for the door, "I'm assuming you got off to a good start already."

"Get out," Fitz says with a laugh.

He picks up his phone chuckling, making a call.

Liv is waiting in this perfect manicured office. She sits nervously in the seat. She's playing with her Hermes bag that lays on her lap.

"The beautiful woman that got away," the voice says as he opens his door.

"Shut up Steven," she says as he ushers her in to his office.

"What happened I get to see you today?" Stephen asks. He's Stephen Finch, they dated briefly when she first moved to LA, before she met Edison. He's English and quite the charmer but they've always remained friends.

"I knew I could touch you with my questions. After all, you directed me to the right person when my life was falling apart. He saved my life," she answers.

"And then he married you. I wish I had never recommended him to you," Stephen says.

"I was in a lot of trouble, without him, I don't know," Liv says.

"I knew he would be the bastard you'd need to get out of that mess. I didn't expect him to be an even bigger bastard and swoop in and take you from me." Stephen says, "You want something to drink?"

"No, nothing to drink for me and Stephen, remember you didn't quite believe in monogamy at the time. You were a good guy just not good at being with one woman at a time," Liv clarifies.

"I almost got to home with you," Stephen says shaking his head.

"I can't believe I almost let you," Liv says shaking her head.

"What's up? What can I help you with? You know I would do anything for you."

"I need to know if I decided to leave Edison, how easy is it going to be or how hard. You are one of the best divorce lawyers I know and I know you'll be straight."

"There's hope for this lad, then," Stephen says pointing at himself.

She gives him this stern look that he knows the meaning.

"Shit, you are serious, aren't you," Stephen says.

"Yes, he wants to run for District Attorney, I never signed up for that. I want him to do what he's worked so hard for. I'm just sure I don't want to be a part of it and haven't for some time," she trails.

Stephen takes a deep breath, "Well you just share the one house, right, and your money is separate and no kids. It should be cut and dry," he answers.

Liv gets up, walking over to a picture of Stephen with one of the many celebrities he's represented, "Sounds easy, doesn't it. "

"It should be," he answers noting how worried she looks.

"I've been giving it a lot of thought," she says.

Stephen thinks for a minute, "And you think he could use the past against you."

"That's what I'm scared of. Just so he can get this position, I'm scared he would. And I haven't even told Abby about this and how scared I am."

"Listen, talk to him. I know he's a bastard, but maybe an amicable breakup, he won't object to it. I will beat the fuck out of him, he does," Stephen says and he holds both her shoulders, "Is that all that's going on?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing, you'll tell me when you are ready," he answers as his secretary buzzes through. "Yes," he answers quickly.

"Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you, Cyrus Beene is on the line for you. He says it's important," she finishes.

"Okay, put him through," he says, and then mouths to Liv, "Sorry, got to take this."

Liv's ears perks up, recognizing the name. She gathers her things, "I better get going."

Liv leaves wondering why Cyrus Beene is calling Stephen Finch.

Later on that evening, she makes her way to the studio, a little earlier than usual. Her mind is racing about Cyrus and Stephen. She is looking at fan letters and fan emails that she needed to catch up on. She takes note of the fan that sends her a love letter ever week. He spends his nights listening to her voice and being in love. The stuff that fantasies are made of. Abby and Harrison both come in like roaring storms.

"Oh shit, it's both of you, what are you up to?"

"Well, Harrison is going to do me a favor tonight," Abby says.

"What kind of favor?" Liv asks scarily.

"He's going to do your show tonight," Abby finishes.

"Why? I can do my show, and I'm fine," Liv answers very confused.

"You are going to go downstairs, after I fix you up, and wait for Fitzgerald Grant to pick you up," Abby says.

"What!" Liv answers as she looks over at Harrison.

"Hey, you did me a favor and looks like wants to do you a favor. You better let that man do what he do," Harrison answers.

She can't find a way to fight with them.

"I can't," Liv says.

"You can and you will. I went and bought you a dress. You can pay me later," Abby says jokingly.

Liv looks at Harrison again, "Why are you going along with this?"

"Because she's my boss. She pays me well and I want you happy," he says as he kisses her on the temple and leaves.

Abby, gets the dress off of the sofa, "Let's you get you ready for your secret date."

Liv's stomach was doing flip flops at the anticipation. She was scared to death but was so interested in what Fitz had planned and did Abby know everything. She's dressed in a Jason Wu dress that is perfect for Spring that goes to just below her knees, in a beautiful light purple color. Abby got the perfect jimmy Choo sling backs to accompany them.

"I owe you for so much Abby," she says getting emotional.

"No you don't, like Harrison said, I want you happy and I'll help in any way I can."

"Even if I am cheating," Liv asks.

"Edison is just a minor complication. We will figure that out," Abby says, "You look amazing by the way."

"Thank you," she answers taking a deep breath.

Abby gets a beep on her watch.

"Okay, your chariot awaits!" Abby says as she ushers her out of the door.

Liv gets outside to see a Cadillac Escalade with tinted windows waiting for her. The driving is waiting to open the door for her. She gets in as he says, "Good

Good evening Ms. Pope," he says.

"Good evening," she answers, and she looks at him fishing for a name.

"Huck, just Huck," he answers.

"Thank you, Just Huck," she answers with a slight giggle.

She gets in the car. There is a rose and envelope waiting for her. She brings the rose up to her nose and takes in its scent. She takes the envelope and open it to read:

**Fitz: I just wanted to spend a few hours with you under the stars. Hearing you laugh the way you do at my incredibly white, white boy jokes. Maybe make out with you, if you let me. So, sit back and listen to music. I can't wait to see you."**

Huck turns on the radio, and presses play, Robin Thicke's, Can You Believe, starts to play. As Liv lays her head back and listens to the music with her eyes closed.

_**What does Fitz have in store for her tonight?...….**_


	11. Chapter 11

The Escalade stops in front of this very guarded house. The address reads: 725 Almar Ave.. Her eyes widen as she approaches the white gates. It's like the White House, not as big but as beautiful but looks like the beach, like the Hamptons landed in the City of Angels. She wonders what's behind the gates of this sprawling beauty. After all, it's the Pacific Palisades, it has to be beautiful. Huck presses a button and the private gates begin to open. Huck drives in and the gates close behind them. Huck parks, as the mixed tape/DVD, is playing: **Mr. Too Damn Good by Gerald Levert **in the background. The verse is playing: "_I wanna be your sunny day. I wanna be your favorite tune. I want to be your breakfast in bed, baby I'll be your fool, Mr. Too Damn good you ..." _Liv is lost in anticipation and thoughts when the door to the home opens, Fitz begins walking out to meet her. Huck opens the door for her to get out. He takes her hand, helping her out.

"Thank you," she says softly as Fitz comes closer to view and face to face with her.

"Hi, I've missed you," he says as he kisses her softly.

"Hi, Mr. Too Damn Good," she says with a laugh.

"I wanted you to get the message," he says as he locks hands with her.

"What do you know about R&B?" She asks.

He traces her nose with the back of his index finger, "I'm learning. I got a teacher and he's teaching me how to play panty dropping and baby making music."

Liv buries her face in her hands, "You did not just say that and in the whitest way possible," she laughs as they keep walking inside.

"If I recall, without the music, I did make that happen once," he devilishly points gives that crooked laughed she's come to see in her daydreams.

She shakes her head, biting her bottom lip, "What are we doing here?" She asks as they start walking inside. The house is completely empty but its beautiful and detail of it, it's so grand but so comfortable. She can smell some yumminess coming from the kitchen but she sees no one there.

"I promised you a night of making out under the stars," as they start to walk out to the backyard. There's a table for two set up with a bottle of champagne being nursed on ice on the patio. She sees there's a blanket and two pillows draped across the grace, looking directly at the sky.. As Fitz finishes, "Just me and you and the stars and no interruptions."

"We could have gone back to the bungalow, not break into someone's house."

"I'm hurt, who says I broke into someone's house," he says as he joking touches his chest in shock.

"Then, what are we doing here, Mr. Grant?" she presses again.

He looks around it, "Well, I asked the agent if I could borrow this place for a few hours. Isn't it a perfect backdrop for romance, with the breeze calmly coming off of the ocean?"

"The only word that comes to mind is breathtaking!," she looks around the back of it. How in the world did you get them to let you borrow this?" She asks as she once again takes it all in.

He makes note of it, "Well ...I told them I was Fitzgerald Grant and I need to rent this house for a night. They were more than happy to oblige."

"And, who cooked that delicious food I smell in there?" she further probes.

He gets up from the set, kissing the top of her hand, "That's all me. I told you, you haven't even scratched the surface yet. There's a lot more to me than my handsome good looks," he says, kissing her hand again. "Dinner will be served shortly. Make yourself comfortable. Take off those ridiculous high shoes and let the wooing begin," he muses as he moves back into the kitchen.

There's that feeling again, she's been feeling ever since they touched in the Peninsula. It's a never ending feeling of warmth. She's always flushed and being that near him again she's burning up all over. How does he wield that in her. She stops to take in the night breeze that whipped past her face. She hears **Kenny G's, "Don't Make Me Wait For Love,"** begin to play. She thinks to herself, _This man is not subtle._

She quietly walks back into the house and watches as he puts the finishing touches on the food. Quietly, she scoots on to the stool and watches as he this sexy beast before her, seems to sway his hips to the 's a jazz man, that's even sexier. One thing she knows, he can move those hips, but the smoothness of Kenny's saxophone is making those hips extra sexy... as the music continues, "_When you near me, I can't help but see forever come and rescue me tonight..don't make me wait love for this time."_

Liv walks behind him, she trails her fingers into the nape of his curls. She rests her face into his back.

"Liv, what are you doing?" Fitz asked as he stops stirring the sauce.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said, as she gently turns his lips to hers, "I really needed to do this," she answers as she kisses him in what seems to be the most concentrated kiss ever. She stops and answers what he said to her earlier, "I missed you too." She looks down and realizes he's making spaghetti sauce. "I love Italian," she says.

He takes the spoon, it holds a little sauce as he brings thee spoon up to her lips, "Blow," he says.

She gently blows and tastes. Her eyes are quizzical. He can't tell the verdict from her reaction. She licks the little sauce that drips from her bottom lip.

He catches the little she missed, with a gently suck from his lips, and asks, "How is it?"

"Delicious, I can't wait," she answers.

"Pour the red wine, right there, bring it to the table. We are ready.," he instructs.

Liv pours the wine and goes back out to the patio with the glasses and red wine. She notices the brand of wine, Château Latour 2000 Bourdeaux. She knows its values, because she knows her reds. Sharing nights under the stars sipping wine seems more and more like the perfect picture to her. She's starting to daydream, seeing herself in this home, with kids running around it. It brings a smile to her face. Fitz gently touches her shoulder, pulling her away from her thoughts.

"Dinner is served, beautiful," he says as he uncovers the plates to show a linguine in red sauce with pancetta dusted with parsley. "Would you like parmsean?"He asks.

She looks at the food, amazed, nodding yes. As he gets up and grates the cheese that is wrapped in the basket, "Table side service, a girl could get used to this," she says.

"That's the plan," he answers as he finishes, winking.

Fitz picks up his wine glass, as she picks up hers, "To the start of many beautiful nights watching the stars in the sky and the stars in your eyes," he toasts as they clink glasses.

"You didn't have to do all this," she says.

"Yes, I did. How can I woo you if I don't actually do it?" He smiles as she returns the gesture as they begin to eat. There is silence as they both enjoy their bites, as they steal glances at each other.

"This is really delicious. Where did you learn how to cook?" She asks.

"Well, believe it or not, I had kitchen duty in the Navy and when I got out, I was sort of obsessed with it and obsessed with disobeying my dad's wishes and running the business. So, I went to a cooking school for 2 years. He thought it was beneath me. And threatened me and my trust fund if I continued this embarrassment to the Grant name. To be honest, I wanted to cook but I didn't want the hours. But it's a great skill for a man to have, don't you think?"

"It most certainly is. It makes you even more attractive," she flirts.

"What about you? Can you cook ?" he asks, as he takes a sip of wine.

"Actually, I can. My mother could cook, we would cook together. It was our little time together. She always has a trick for a dish or special ways to do something that usually took a utensil, only she didn't use one. I don't do it much now, we have Marta and she's amazing."

"Who is Marta?"

"Our maid, she's been with us for about 5 years now," she finishes.

Fitz can see her obvious care for Marta, "Right about the time you started on your radio show."

"Yes, right about that time. Edison's work was picking up and Abby asked me to do the show. The house is big enough to need managing, so I hired Marta. What about you, who keeps your house managed? I'm going to guess Mellie is not that person," Liv says, noting Mellie's obvious disdain for manual labor.

"That would be Rosie, she's been with us since before Victoria was born. So, about 16 years. She's definitely family."

Liv can see the love that Fitz has for makes her smile at how appreciates those around him.

"What made you want to be a radio host? I mean you are a Psychologist with a degree and you chose to make love to ears across the country," he sighs.

"I don't make love to their ears," she says shaking her head.

"I beg to differ, I am pretty sure I had an orgasm listening to you...that's how I fell in love at first sound," he says adamantly.

"Her dad died, leaving her the station. She wanted it to succeed, for him, so she asked me to help. I was trying to decide if I wanted to open my own practice and then there was Edison not wanting to work at first. I figured if I didn't have a practice, I could help people through the radio and music. Plus, II had other things to keep me occupied," she trails.

"In all my research, I can't figure out what happened between college and before the radio show. What did you do? A woman of leisure for a while."

"I can't believe you researched me," Liv says.

"I had to know more about the woman that stole my heart...I had to know about the woman behind that voice Especially after that kiss. I knew that was it for me. So, what did you do after college?"

Liv's mind is racing, she doesn't want to avoid the question but she doesn't want to tell him either, she finally says, "Just had some personal struggles then but thanks to Edison, I was able to pick up and move on."

"Is that why you are so afraid?" Fitz says almost sadly.

"What am I afraid of?" She asks.

"Of me, of us, of taking a chance on me," he says.

She wipes her mouth and gets up from the table walking out on the grass. She crosses her arms and rubs her shoulders. Fitz comes up behind her, enveloping her in his arms.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't push you," he says as he hugs her tight.

"You aren't pushing and I'm not afraid of taking a chance with you. I'm afraid of the unknown. I've always been the realist. I psychoanalyze myself. The what ifs always get the best of me," she answers.

He turns her to him, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sure there will be times I will disappoint you but hurt you, I never would. I would never ask you to give up your stability for something uncertainty. But I also don't want you to choose stability over true love."

She closes her eyes, not wanting to look into his baby blues, "And you think you are," she says.

"I'm sure it. I'm pretty sure you are sure of it too. Trust your gut. Your gut is never wrong."

"You really have been listening to my show," she smiles. The thought of having someone she could talk about her work with was an added bonus.

He takes her hand and guides her down to the blankets and pillows he's set up for them, "I never miss it," he says as he lays back on the pillows and motions her to lay down beside him as she does and she gently lays her head on his is a silence between them but he smiles as Liv brings her around his waist and pulls in tight.

"Why did Cyrus call Stephen Finch today?" She outright asks

"How do you know Cyrus called Stephen?"

"I was in his office when he called," she reveals.

Fitz sits up, look at her, "You went to see a divorce lawyer today."

"I did ...Stephen and I go a long way back. We dated," she answers.

"What is the status of you two now?" He asks with a twinge of jealousy.

"There is no status, one of very good friends. I trust him with my life. He's helped me through a lot and I went to get his advice."

"And what did he say? Does he know about us?"

"No he doesn't. And his advice was to leave. He's a little biased tho, he never liked Edison."

Fitz laughs, "Then we have something in common. I don't like him either and fuck I only met him once."

"Are you divorcing Mellie?" She asks pointedly.

Fitz intertwines their fingers, "Yes, I am. I plan to talk to her by week's end. But I don't want to tell Victoria until school is out. That way she has the summer to start adjusting to it all," he brings her hands to his heart, "I know what I want to do Livvie, what do you want to do?"

She's silent for a minute, "Livvie," she says as the tremble her voice vibrates his chests.

"You don't like it," he wonders.

"No, I only my parents ever called me that but hearing it from you, it sounds so right," she answers as she unbuttons 3 of his buttons and runs circle motions on his chest.

"So…." he slowly utters.

"So…," she repeats.

"What do you want to do about us?"

"I have to tell him before he makes this announcement next month. His run for District Attorney."

"I'll go in and I'll tell him it's over and you are mine." He gets her to laugh, breaking the worry on her face.

"You make it sound so easy. He's either going to let me go or fight me tooth and nail."

He brings her eyes to his, "We can't put it off forever. We both have to do this."

"I want you...it's scary to say it out loud but I want you and I want us. I just...it's scary. You are scary. You almost seem to good to be true," she answers.

"That's because I am woman!. I am going to be the best thing that ever happened to you," he says heftly.

"What if I turn out to be the best thing that ever happened to you?"

He takes his hand and lifts her lips up to his, "You already are," he says as he gently kisses here.

He turns her on to her back and lays part of his body on her as they begin to kiss passionately. He slowly parts her lips with his tongue as he slips his tongue in as her tongue meets his. They kiss becoming breathless as their tongues duel for attention. The deep he plunges his tongue in, the more her moans become audible in his ear. It's like her moans are a song, she's humming just for him. He deepens the kiss as she returns with the same depth of passion. He gently brings his fingers under her dress. She breaks from the kiss, "you know I can't stay tonight. I'll have to go soon."

He is pulling tugging at her underwear as he finds the line, "I know," he whispers in her, "I'm not gonna make love to you tonight, because I'll never want to stop but I'll keep you on the edge until the next time.'

"How?" She asks breathless as she moaned, feeling his fingers enter her slowly. He gently squeezes her clit as he begins to put his fingers inside of her deep. "Ahhh…..," she moans with a shutter. She licks her lips as he kisses her lips to taste the wetness she left there. "Over, over," she moans. He moves his fingers, feeling her G spot. He can feel her walls swelling around his fingers as she starts to thrust her hips to the motions of his fingers. He picks up the pace, driving a third finger in, her juices covering his hand as his fingers brings her closer and closer to the edge. "Deeper, deeper," she asks as she is lifting up and down off the pillow. Her face twisting in painful ecstasy. His fingers are deep inside, circling here numb. Brushing her walls with the tender tickle of his nails as he rubs her insides. "Fuck," she screams as he pushes her with his words, "Let go baby," he says as she does, her juices flow from her. There's a look of pure satisfaction that comes across her. She's breathing hard as he chest slowly moves up and down as she lets out breaths of air.

She can finally form words, "When are we going to see each other again?"

"How about next weekend? Victoria goes with her best friend and her family to San Diego for their spring break. And will not want to speak to me I'm sure "

"Abby, Quinn and I were going to Laguna Beach. We go on Friday and will come back Tuesday. It's our girl pampering weekend." she answers.

"How about I pamper you that Sunday night? I'll drive up, get us a room at the Montage."

She laughs, "We are staying at the Montage."

"Look up," he says, "The stars are aligned just for us."

They kiss again, as his hand is still planted firmly in her underwear gently caressing, "I better get you home," he utters against her mouth.

"Yes, you better," she says with a purr.

They get up from the blanket , he text Huck and he walks her to the door. "Talk to you tomorrow," he asks with uncertainty.

"How about tonight?" she says as she kisses him, walking out.

"Even better," he answers with a kiss as reluctantly lets her go and she goes to the car.

And so it begins. They are going to talk to their spouses. How on earth will that go. And for those that want to see what this house Fitz took her too. Here's a link, I researched one, for this chapter: (LOL, I needed a visual to write on). . p/ca/pacific-palisades/725-almar-ave-pacific-palisades-ca-90272-2077638676


	12. Chapter 12

Liv is sitting by the pool, reading the paper. The spring breeze is particularly refreshing this mid-morning. Her phone stays glued to her now, as she and Fitz text or spoken all day to each other whenever they can. Last night he texted her to tell her not to respond but at Midnight he will call and leave her message, she was to listen before going to sleep and sleep well. She was confused by his request but nevertheless she did it. She goes back to the voice message in her head.

**Fitz: **_So, I drive myself particularly crazy at night after we talk or text knowing when you go to bed at night, it won't be empty or cold, it will be occupied, but not by me. I confess, I wish it was. Is it too soon to be jealous? It probably is. You are the first woman, I've ever spent hours on the phone with telling my feelings and fears and knowing those would be safe with you. I want you to get that comfortable with me. If you need space from me right now to think, I'll give you that. This is not an easy situation, and I want every decision you make about us, I want it to feel right to you, just like I want it to feel right to me. Sleep tight, I'll see you in my dreams._

She comes out of the memory, comforted by the fact that he knows how heavy this whole thing is. She grabs her phone, and types a few words to him.

**Liv:** _Thank you! Thank you for knowing my hesitation is not intentional. I don't want either of us to look up one day and regret our decision because we moved to fast. I don't think I'll regret it. PS, I definitely saw you in my dreams._

She presses send as a smile envelopes her face, as Fitz responds:

**Fitz:** _Then you definitely had an amazing dream._

**Liv:** _You are so vain_

**Fitz:** _Livvie, I just want you to know your fears are safe with me. I'll be there._

**Liv:** _I hear you. I have to go. Talk soon…..xxxxx_

She puts the phone down. She wanted to tell him so bad that he's the first man that she trusted to inexplicably and it made no logical sense in her head but there he was. He was the first man she talked for hours about everything. He already knew her favorite foods, her favorite snack, her favorite position…...God, one endless night with this man made her think about her life and what she didn't realize she was missing. But she had to wonder, would he feel the same way about her when he knows what lies beneath the woman he sees.

Liv takes a deep breath and lays her head back on the seat, as she then exhales. Edison enters from the side.

"There you are," he says as he sits in the sits opposite her. He opens one of the Perrier waters that sit on the tray between them.

"I'm right here," she answers.

"Remember I suggested we go away for 4th of July. I know it's a couple of months out but instead, I was thinking we go away for a week. We haven't taken a vacation since we got married" he says.

"No, we haven't, 5 years," she answers.

"Well, I think before we start making the rounds when the campaign starts. We take a few days off so we can be ready," he finishes.

She takes off her glasses, "Edison, what's my favorite snack?"

"What kind of question is that?" He says snarkily.

"It's a simple question that your wife is asking you. What's my favorite snack?"

"Come on Liv, you don't like snacks. You never have."

Liv shakes her head, not surprised he doesn't know the answer, but corrects him, "Actually I love popcorn and red wine together. Oddly delicious."

Edison looks at her, disgusted by the thought with the combination and with a confused face.

Liv finishes, "I know you love that nasty ambrosia salad. Your mom used to always make it and you love it."

"Where are we going with this conversation Liv? Talking about snacks is pointless."

"What's my favorite movie?" She quizzes again.

"You love those romantic movies, that's why you started writing novels in the first place," he says with confidence.

"My favorite movie is Coming to America. I think Eddie Murphy was at his height creative genius then and I write those romantic novels because it was one of those weird things that happened in my life that I was good at."

"Liv, there's more to you than writing those things and even that shitty radio show. But if you like doing it, I let you do it."

It rings in her ear, _I let you do it._ "I didn't know I had to ask for your fucking permission to do things that I love. I've told you more than once I don't want to do this campaign," she lets out. It's like the biggest relief is off her shoulders.

He gets up from seat, looking at her astonished, "I didn't mean it exactly like that. You can do what you want."

"Why did we really get married Edison?"

He lets out an annoyed laugh, "Why do people get married Liv? To share their lives."

"People get married because they love each other, because they are in love with each other and want to share their lives. Have you ever been in love with me?"

"Of course I love you Liv. I've grown to love you." he says.

"Thanks for answering my question," she finishes.

"I am not going to play this game with you. This campaign is important to me, and you need to be there," he says sternly.

"Its basic deflection, you married me because you needed a face and I was it. Did you have a 5 year plan for me? You've been working your ass off for the last 5 years, preparing for this. You knew after all you did for me, I would be forever in your debt. A lot of this is my fault, I married you for all the wrong reasons too. Over the last year, I've questioned so much about me and about us."

"What we have together works?"

"It works, but we aren't happy people. I married my hero, the man that saved my life. I didn't marry the man I was madly in love with."

Edison feels backed into a corner, "Did I see the potential in you to be the perfect wife for a future DA or Judge? Yes, I did. And, did I think after what happened, you'd be more than willing to choose safety and a comfortable life? Yes, I did."

"Foolish of me to play right into that, because I did. You saved my life, my career and my freedom and I'll never be able to repay you for that. But this impending life is not for me. I can't do it," she answers.

"You want a divorce," he asks.

"I want freedom...to figure out who I am. I just know it won't end up with me continuing to be Mrs. Edison Davis. We have sex for the hell of it, not for the love it. We barely talk, status quo keeps us contented and I don't want to be just contented."

"Well, 7 years ago, I gave you a chance to live your life. Hell, I gave you freedom and you damn well know it. I want this position and you are going to help me get it. That's the least you could do. After it's over, you can have whatever kind of freedom you like. I don't think your listeners would like to find out, you have just as much baggage as they do."

"It's not a threat Liv, like you said, people get married to share their lives and each other. We are going to share each other's successes. I'll become District Attorney and Twilight with Olivia is going to get me there. That's what a wife does for her husband and vice versa. I did my part, now you can do yours," he says as he drinks the rest of his Perrier, he kisses the top of her head and leaves.

Liv watches him walk away and she brings her hands to her mouth, she's visibly upset as she picks up her phone and dials a number.

Fitz is sitting at the kitchen table at home waiting for Mellie. She comes rushing through the door, bags in hand. As usual, she's been shopping.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she says as she sits the bags down, noticing the papers on the table.

"What's going on? It's not like you to come home for lunch," she says.

"I wanted to talk to you ...I rather us talk without Victoria around and while Rosie was running errands. This is between you and me," he says.

Mellie scans the papers on the table, "What are we talking about?"

"Are you happy Mel?"

Mellie looks at him, a little confused, "What do you mean?"

"Are you happy? Simple question, yes or no answer, are you happy?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Fitz takes a deep breath, "Our fathers put us together and I often think my father made a deal with your father," Fitz says.

"Two real estate tycoons put their kids together, the royal arrangement of it all always made sense to me."

"Why Mellie? You didn't love me, I didn't love you. In fact, we didn't know each other. We were meeting at dinner one night and then a year later married. We never got to fall in love, before we knew it, we were planning a wedding."

Growing anxious of the conversation, "Where are you going with this Fitz? We both made that decision to make our fathers happy. That was the least I could do, since your father stole so much of my father's business. But, at least he let him some business to hold on to in his name."

"And you can honestly say you don't resent me for that. I resent my father for it. I resent him for a lot of things, but that, you can't say you don't blame me," Fitz asks.

Mellie closes her eyes, "At first, no, we had fun. We had great sex, we still do from time to time and you take care of me..So.."

"And that's enough for you," Fitz finishes.

"I'm Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, it sounds good. It gets me in to places and groups. I want for nothing and you give me whatever I ask for. That's enough!"

Fitz looks at her, not shocked by her self absorption but shocked that she's resigned herself to this life. He speaks, "I'm not going to do this to you anymore."

"Do what?" she asks.

"We've been playing house for so long that we pretend it all makes sense, when it doesn't?"

She laughs him off, "Pretending is what is real Fitz."

"Mellie, I want a divorce. I want to find what makes me happy and I want you to find what makes you happy. Which I am sure it's been Andrew..you see him from time to time."

Mellie looks at him shocked, "Yes, I know about Andrew, I always have. If he truly makes you happy," Fitz finishes.

"And you think what makes you happy is that Blonde Bitch Brittany at your office. She's not going to make you happy Fitz," she says.

"Mellie, I'm not having an affair with Brittany," he responds.

She gets up from the table, "And you expect me to believe that," she finishes.

"I'm not! I slept with her once, two years ago, and I want to take that back because it was a poor decision. It was a Big Gerry decision. I vowed to never be that guy."

"Fitz, you are 40 and probably going through a midlife crisis. When it is over, you will realize what we have is good. Find you someone, someone you can go to, from time to time and our home stays intact."

"Mellie, that's madness, I'm not looking to have an open marriage. I'm looking to make things right. What my father did to your father was wrong? Us being forced to get married as compensation was wrong. You nor I deserved that. I did find someone and I want her in my life, I want us to get to know each other and fall in love the way you and I weren't allowed to do."

Mellie wants no more of the conversation, "I have your daughter Fitz. Children are just like marriage, they are forever. I'm gonna go, and we will forget this conversation ever happened."

"Mellie," he says as she leaves.

Fitz picks up his phone and text.

Liv is in her office at the studio, going through more fan mail. She's gotten the usually from Jimmy, the fan that vows to love her forever. She shakes her head

Abby walks in quickly, "It sounded urgent on the phone."

"It is urgent," Liv says.

Abby puts her purse down and sits in the chair, taking note of of the beautiful green flower arrangement on her desk, 'Fitz," she asks.

"Yes," Liv says with a smile.

"Okay, come on, spit it out," Abby pleads.

"I need to take the next 6 months off," she said quickly knowing that Abby is going to lose her shit.

"What the fuck, Liv? You can't take 6 months off, especially not now when we are dominating the markets.

"I know, I know, I understand believe me, but this is something I have to do and you have to let me," Liv says.

"Otherwise, you will lose this market and it will be because of me and I don't want that for you,"

Abby stands up, "Okay, what's going on?"

"I have to go on this campaign trail with Edison. Don't ask me any questions just we will work around it. Maybe I can still work but we will figure something out but I have to do this."

"Liv, tell me what's going on," she says as she gets up and leans on the desk.

"There are things about me I don't want you to know, I don't want anyone to know and Edison is going to make sure my secret doesn't stay safe, if I don't do this campaign with him."

"Shit Liv, what does he have on you? I can tell you are scared."

"7 1/2 years ago," Liv hesitates to get the words out, "I killed someone."

Abby's face falls with shock.

**To Be Continued….**


	13. Chapter 13

It's been a week since Liv dropped the bombshell on Abby. Abby was shocked to say the least but she's her best friend and she knew Liv. The story is still unbelievable but nonetheless true. She felt so much better having gotten it off her chest to someone, she could trust. She's spent the week trying to figure out how to tell Fitz. He went through with his plans and told Mellie he wanted out. He didn't go into detail, he just said denial. That explained it all. He kept his promise and gave her some space and when he asked if they'd still meet on Sunday in Laguna Beach, she couldn't say no. She missed talking to him. She missed the calm. She got home a little later now, cause she used those days at the studio to go in early so they could talk and then they'd talk after. It became _their_ thing and she couldn't lie to herself, she needed it.

The last week at home with Edison was like being was like being stuck in a sweat box with no way to find air. She didn't want to speak to him but he had everything to say. He made it clear that her request was nonsense and he had no intention of playing by the rules she laid on the table but like any good opponent, he said he had something to bring to the table. She could hardly wait to see what the antagonist had in store for her.

They sit having breakfast, drinking coffee like two strangers in a cafe, sitting across from each other. They didn't even bother to conjure up a pointless conversation to pass the time.

"Maybe when you've had some time away, _with your girls_," he says sarcastically, "You'll have a new outlook on our wonderful life. It's worked for you and it's worked for me. The apple cart is steady Liv. You ever heard of letting sleeping dogs lie."

"I mean should you really use a dog metaphor right now," Liv retorts.

Ediso gives her glare like no other, "I was the dog you needed when you needed a pitbull," he reminds her.

"Edison, some might look at our marriage and think its fine. For the most part we get by with the cordials and formalities. We stroke each other's ego in and out of bed when needed. Can you truly say you've been happy? That we've been happy," she asks in sincerity.

"You look good, the perfect kind of sexy. You dress my arm like a fine wine. And you are right, the bed is not bad at all. I think any two smart adults can make those positives work. I'm a 40 year old man about to change the world. You should want to hitch that saddle," he says as he eyes her ass, "and ride it to everything you want."

"I am sure you can find a piece of ass that will be willing to do that for you. I think I've been your ass long enough," she spits back.

He grabs her hand, "You are relatively young. You'll learn that there is love and there is war. Some marriages have both. Some marriages have an understandings and some marriages," he says as he creepily strokes her hand with his index finger.

"And some marriages actually have love. Some marriages have a husband who is in love with his wife and a wife that's in love with her husband. Some marriages have commitment and honesty and fidelity," she answers.

"Your parents certainly didn't have that," he slides in. It punches her so deep in her gut, she feels like she's drowning and needs to come up for air.

She's not trying to be a hypocrite because she knows she certainly hasn't been faithful but her point falls on deaf ears. He has one goal and he won't lose sight of it.

"Liv, marriage is about give and take right, 50/50…"

She nods in agreement, he finishes, "Well, it's time to level the playing field. I did for you and now you are going to fucking do for me. I'm willing to give you a year. The perfect dutiful public wife. Who works for a station that can do a plug every now and then. Talk to the voters," he says nastily.

"You know I can't use the radio station to back candidates, not even my husband. And, why do you need a year?"

He kisses her on the cheek, "It would just simply look bad for you to leave me right after I win. Later on, our marriage will fail under the pressure of my new position and we will amicably go our separate ways. Have a wonderful trip. I'll be ready for you when I get back."

She sits there pondering and thinks to herself, _Jail would have been better than living in a quiet hell._

Mellie, Victoria, and Fitz are having breakfast. The air is so thick you could catch flies in it. Everyone's eating but not talking. Victoria has been sensing that something was going on between her parents. Not that they are extra pleasant to each other but lately there's been one word questions and one word answers. And each time they both roll their eyes in dissatisfaction.

Victoria decides to break the silence, "Is everything okay?" She asks.

"Everything is fine sweetheart. Why wouldn't it be?" Fitz asks.

"I don't think we should lie to our precious offspring Fitz," she says rudely.

"Mellie," he says with a tone he's never used with her in front of Victoria, hardly ever.

"Why should we spare her the reality, you want a divorce. She needs to know it," Mellie continues, refusing to hold her peace.

Fitz slams his fork down, "Dammit Mellie, I asked you ...I asked you not to do this, until,"

"What difference does it make?" Mellie says. She's never had the intelligence of compassion or the sense of empathy for others.

"It's okay dad," Victoria interrupts. Then the 15 year old girl who's wise beyond her years shock them both by saying softly, "Maybe you too will actually talk to each other once you won't have to anymore.

They both looked at each other, shocked by her words.

"You don't fight all the time but you don't like each other, anyone can see that," she surmises.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out this way. I wanted to wait until you finished out the school year," Fitz says as he reaches over and kisses her forehead, searing a glare over at Liv that could burn into your skin.

"It's okay, we talk about it at school all the time, when we know our parents aren't doing so well. We aren't little you know. We can see," she reminds him.

"Your mother and I have to work out some details but don't worry about anything," Fitz assures her.

"You'll be staying with me," Mellie pipes in quickly.

"You can stay with either one of us. It's up to you. You can make that decision and you don't have to make it now, that's not important."

"Can I go now? I'm gonna be late for school," she says.

"Sure, Huck will bring you," Fitz answers.

"Dad, the kids always think I have a bodyguard when Huck brings me. He's intimidating," she says with a smile.

"That's why your father likes him so much, he protects my baby girl. Would you do this for me?"

"Yes, daddy," she answers as they both laugh, leaving Mellie out of the bond that they share that Mellie knows she doesn't.

"I have to go out of town, I have to look at some property and secure them. I can't let it get away," Fitz says as he smiles at the thought of Olivia, who he hasn't seen in almost two weeks. Between he and Abby, he's going to surprise her tonight..

"When will you be back?" Victoria asks as she grabs her backpack.

"Tomorrow, I promised you I'd take you to Bruno Mars concert. Not going back on my word," he says.

"How very fatherly of you," Mellie snears.

"Love you kiddo," Fitz says giving Victoria another kiss.

"Love you too Dad," as she goes over to Mellie, "Love you Mom," she finishes and leaves.

They both sit there for a minute fuming at the other, "How very motherly of you to tell our daughter that way?"

"Maybe we never should have gotten married. It probably was the wrong decision but I was here when it counted and that should count for something," she relents.

"It does Mellie and the most important thing between us just walked out of that door."

"Is that all that matters to you," Mellie asks.

"Now, yes, that's why I want to be fair. You are her mother and I love you for that. But we can't keep pretending that this is real. We deserve more than that and so does Victoria."

"Whoever this woman is that you think you are falling for, I hope she's worth it," Mellie she begins to walk away.

"This is not about the woman and it's not even about Andrew. This is about us and the wall we hit a long time ago."

Fitz shakes his head, getting up to get his things. "I'll start moving out the bedroom next week. I'll be out of the house by the beginning of June."

"That's fine," she throws up her hands and leaves.

Liv, Abby, and Quinn are on their way. Liv is looking at her phone, it's rare but he does it sometimes. Abby is driving. Liv stares off into the distant thinking about her conversation with with Edison. Her phone beeps.

"Is that loverboy?" Quinn asks "I mean he will see you to-," and she stops herself when Abby glares at her through the rearview mirror.

Liv looks down surprised, "No, it's a text from Stephen, he wants to know if I am okay."

"Your ex-boyfriend is texting you...Loverboy would blow a gasket," Quinn says.

Abby looks over at Liv, knowing why Stephen is in protective notices the look between them.

"Okay, what the hell is going? What are you two keeping from me?"

They both say, "Nothing," in unison which does nothing more than heighten Quinn's curiosity.

"Shit, it must be juicy. Spill it,'" Quinn says raising up in the back seat placing herself between them.

"I don't want to talk about it right night. Maybe later," Liv says, answering Stephen, "I'm fine. Thanks for checking. We will talk soon."

A two hour drive turned into a three hour drive. Gotta love LA traffic. They finally make it to the Montage, this sprawling spa resort sitting on the ocean. It's decadent! It's exclusive! It's expensive! It's everything the girls need to be away for a few days. Quinn hops out.

"I'll go check us in. I have to make sure all our reservations are set for the weekend. I'm paying them good money to pamper us this weekend," Quinn says grabbing her purse.

Abby looks at Liv, "Are you sure you are okay?" What did that asshole say this morning?"

"What didn't he say?" Basically, I'm tied to him for a year and I better get my ass in gear and accept it," she answers.

"Motherfucker, he's going to blackmail you. I can't believe him," Abby says taking a pause, "You know, usually I'd be upset we let some guy horn in on our girl weekend but you need to talk to Fitz, Liv. You have to. I know you have a plan but you need a backup plan and he needs to know what's going on."

"Don't worry Abby, I've come to appreciate the relationship we are building. We talk about everything and he listens and I listen to him. I want him in my life but I don't want him to get hurt. I know what Edison is capable of. He thinks I am naive and oblivious to him but I'm not. I won't let him hurt Fitz, you, anyone I care about."

"And we won't let him hurt you. I'll be damned if you let him win this war without a fight," Abby says as Quinn comes rushing out with key cards in hands.

"Let the weekend begin ladies," Quinn says.

They go to the rooms and change and go for their massages and facials. That's going to be 3 hours of heaven and they can't wait.

Liv had gotten kind of worried. She texted Fitz but he didn't respond. It wasn't like him. But she tried not to worry. She was as worried about his situation as she was her own. There was no guarantee they would work out, a sad truth that always rang in her ears but she knew they had both lost control of their lives and existences in their marriages and they needed to get that back, with or without the other. They needed to face their marriages and maybe their encounter made that painfully clear, who knows if there would be longevity. If not, they'd always be thankful for being the reasons they stood in their truths.

The girls have dinner and Abby can see Liv is a little worried, she breaks in, "What's wrong?"

"Just a little worried about Fitz. I'm sorry if I'm dampening the mood," she says.

"No, it's okay! Let's go back to the room, it's been a long day, let's pig out on snacks, talk dirty and watch movies. Tomorrow's another day," Abby says as she winks at Quinn.

"That sounds great," Liv answers as they go toward the elevators.

Abby gets to the door next to theirs. Liv is confused why she's knocking on the door.

"Abby, what are you doing?" Liv says looking confused and around at Quinn..

Fitz opens the door, much to Liv's surprise, "Hi," he says to her.

Liv's eyes are as big as saucers, to say she was happy to see him would be an understatement, "Hi," she answers back.

She stands there frozen as Quinn pushes her in.

Abby says as they close the door, "See you in the morning," as she and Quinn laughs.

Liv is now frozen in his arms, "I can't believe you are here right now."

"A birdie told me you needed me, so I'm here," he answers.

Liv rolls her eyes, "I don't need you...I…"

He lifts her head to meet her eyes, "What's going on? Abby is worried about you and she thought I needed to be here. What's happening?"

Liv breaks away, trying to avoid the subject as much as she could, "Can we not talk about this right now? How are things going with you? Are you okay?"

"Livvie, you already know what's going on with me. You know I told Mellie. What I don't know is, what did you tell Mr. Davis."

"We haven't seen each other in almost two weeks. Let's just talk about the weather, the Angels, or the fact that Shake Shack has the best custard in the city. New Yorkers win on that one," Liv finishes trying to deflect.

He stops her from fidgeting. She's twirling her fingers. "What's wrong? Whatever it is. We will talk it through."

"I'm sure Abby told you," she frets.

"Abby hasn't told me anything except she's worried about you and we needed to talk and judging from the way you are acting, we do."

She takes a deep breath and walks to the window. She can see the waves lapping against the sand, thanks to the night lights in its path.

"This is only going to work with total transparency, Liv. There's nothing you can't tell me."

"You say that now. You won't want to know more about me…if I..."

He stops her, bringing his forehead to hers, "I want to know everything about you, the good and the bad."

"Fitz, let's just cut our losses and remember the amazing night we had. I'll go be a good wife and you go be good husband. It will be better that way and no one gets hurt." she says as she goes toward the door.

Fitz goes after her, "I'm not letting you walk away from me. You don't think walking away will hurt? What are you afraid of?"

She looks at him with sadness in her eyes, "I'm afraid of what you'll think of me."

"Let me be the judge of what I think," Fitz responds.

"How do you judge killers?" She says.

Fitz eyes grow wide as they are both stoned in silence.

To be continued…..

**I had to do this chapter to move where this story is going after Liv reveals her secret. I wrote 2 scenarios, and rewrote. Part 2 is almost I will post on Thursday. (That's the plan) I hope you like it..**


	14. Chapter 14

There is a silence hanging in the air. Liv stares at Fitz, waiting for his words. It's even scarier that for the moment, he's speechless. The fear sets in immediately, that it was just as she thought. He would see her for what she's thought of herself for the last 7 ½ years.

Fitz finally speaks, "It depends."

"Depends on what. I ask you what you feel about killers and you say, it depends."

"I think I know you well enough to know you are no murderer. Unless I'm the worse judge of character on earth. So, it depends on the story you are about to tell me," he finishes.

"I've lived with this a long time and everything was fine. Everything was calm," tears fill in her eyes.

"Livvie everything was not fine. You've been living in fear of whatever this secret is. Living a lie. Tell me what's going on."

She shakes her head, walking back over to the window, wanting to loose herself in the sounds of the waves and forget the tightness in her chest. The anxiety building. She knows he's not going to let her go without telling him the whole truth and nothing but the truth. She takes a deep breath and blows out slowly.

"I was Valedictorian of my Junior High school and Valedictorian of my High School. My parents sent me to the best of schools, most of the time, there was only a hand full of black kids in the class. You could count us on one finger. I loved to swim and I did that as you know, until my dad's stroke. Then I got a full scholarship to Stanford. I worked for it, but I got it. My family was so proud. I entered Stanford University to get my PhD in Psychology with the hopes to open my own practice one day. I was an overachiever. I finished college in 3 years. I got my masters in 2 ½ years. I took a break and wrote a book that my professor mistakenly saw and sent to a friend in publishing. And then I entered for my doctorate."

"You published a book," Fitz says confused.

"That's another part of my life you'll have to know about. Seems I'm full of secrets," she tries to laugh off.

"I already know your greatest secret and I love it," he answers quickly.

Liv blushes at the thought, "Fitz," she says weakly.

"I can't believe you weren't named prom queen or most likely to kill men with your beauty," he says with coolness that makes her blush and smile.

"Will you ever stop charming me?" She says.

"I hope not. If I do, then there's something wrong with me," he answers.

"Anyway, I had started my internship I needed to do and I met Stephen. He was a first year associate at a small firm but, oddly enough and found ourselves hanging out all the time. He was charming….still is," she fangs.

Fitz clenches his jaw with jealousy, "I don't want to hear that," he adds in.

"Anyway, we just hung out and we spent more and more time together. We made out a lot even though we weren't official. He was always at my place or I was always at his. I didn't want to mess up our friendship with sex, so I held him off, but he was the person I went to. We were friends with restricted benefits," she takes a breath.

Fitz hates hearing this about another guy, but he knows he has to remain focused. He is studying her nervousness. He can tell she's slowly climbing the ladder to this secret and he doesn't' want to push her off.

"My internship was in San Francisco, in a not so great area but it was what I chose and Stephen worried about me so he had me register and get a gun. I didn't want to but after I got my purse stolen one night. I agreed to do it. He even taught me how to use it," she continues.

Fitz hated to admit it but he likes knowing someone was there to protect her, even if it was past competition.

"I was coming home one night and got the call from my dad's wife Sandra, that he had another stroke and this one was much worse than that one years before. She told me it didn't look good, he was probably not going to make it but she would keep me posted."

Liv was turned away from Fitz. She wanted to hide her whole self from him. Stirring up all these memories were hard. It was painful and it felt like she was drowning in the present and there was no life jacket to pull her back to the present. Fitz comes behind her, rubbing her shoulders, scaring her a little bit, "its okay, I'm right here."

"So, I became hysterical and the first person I could think of, the first shoulder I thought to cry on was Stephen's. I went to his apartment and his housemate, Jake Ballard, was there. Stephen wasn't there but Jake could see how upset I was and he let me in. We talked all the time when I was there with Stephen. I text Stephen to tell him I'd be there waiting I needed to talk to him. In the meantime I had to figure out if I needed to fly back to DC. I didn't know what to do. Jake made me tea, he even tried to fix me food. I thought it was sweet, he could tell I was upset."

You can see the worry growing in Fitz's face as she continues to explain. He'd be lying if he said the unknown to this story wasn't scaring the hell out of him, but it was.

"My dad was my whole world Fitz," she says as she turns to him. He stills has a hold to her shoulders. He hated seeing her big doe brown eyes so sad.

"He was my world and the thought of him dying, scared me to death. I couldn't' stop crying because I knew how hard it was for him to come back from the other one. Jake tried to comfort me. I was glad to just not be alone. He rubbed my shoulders as I laid on his shoulder crying. The next thing I knew he tried to kiss me. I was so emotional I let him, I shouldn't have and then I stopped it when I realized what was happening. I apologized to him. I got up to leave, grabbed my purse, and grabbed me, pushing me back down on the couch."

Fitz's face began to get red. He knew where this story was going and he hated it. The very thought of a man doing that to her.

"He tried to rape you," Fitz whispers.

"He did. He was trying to get my pants off and I fought him. He growled at me that he was tired of Stephen getting all the women. That he was going to be the first to get the piece of ass that Stephen wants so badly. I was kicking and pushing and I finally kicked him enough that it broke his force for a minute. My purse was right there. He pulled me down to him on the couch, I grabbed the gun and was able to point it at him. He laughed at me. I told him to stop, I didn't want to use it, and he laughed at me and then lurched forward and I shot him."

"Livvie you protected yourself. He would have raped you," Fitz reiterates.

"I took a man's life Fitz. I killed a man. He died and I was the reason for that."

"And if he had finished what he wanted to do?" Fitz asks.

"I freaked out and he was still breathing so I called 911 to send and ambulance and they did. Stephen came home as they were putting him in the ambulance and I was hysterical. All the while, Jake was repeating before he went unconscious, _You bitch...You bitch._.._You shot me._"

"You damn well should have shot him," Fitz adds.

"Fitz," she says incredulously.

"I mean it Liv, I won't shed tears over a man that tried to take a woman by force. I'd kill a man if he tried or did that to Victoria."

She looks at him in admiration of his words. She thinks to herself, where did this man come from.

"They couldn't stop the bleeding and he died. It was the longest night of my life. The police arrived having questions and for a while, the mind was so blurred I felt like I was outside of my body. The moment they told me he died, my life as Olivia Pope, feels like it left my body. I suppose I've been looking for her ever since that night," she acknowledges.

"Hear me, you had to protect yourself. You know that. You are just beating yourself up because you are a good person, with a good heart but never feel guilty for protecting yourself," he says softly.

"That morning, my father died and I wasn't there to hold his hand or to say goodbye. And that killed me inside. The next thing I knew, I was packing my bags to go back to DC and the police show up to my door to arrest me. Stephen was the one who knew of Edison and called him. They arraigned me and of course I pled not guilty."

Fitz wipes his brow, he's visibly upset but asks the obvious question, "It should have been an open and shut case. He tried to rape you, you shot him."

"There were no scuffle marks, just a lot of scratches and the prosecution had the testimony of all those people outside of him calling me a bitch and saying I shot him. They started building a case that it was a secret affair gone awry and I didn't want Stephen to catch us in the act, so I shot him," Liv explains.

"That's bullshit Liv! That's fucking bullshit," Fitz says with anger she hasn't seen in him before.

"At the arraignment, I had the reading waived. When they set my bail, Edison pleaded for me that I was not a danger, that I wouldn't flee the country. I wanted to attend my father's funeral. I was released into his and Stephen's custody as officers of the court, to attend the funeral."

Fitz's face has a look of clarity. It all makes sense to him now.

"Your dad, he did that for you, and you think you owe him your life for that, not just the case." Fitz explains.

"That was important to me, I got to say goodbye. But I hid why these two men were with me at my father's funeral. I was too ashamed to tell them what happened. What if everyone thought I hid the truth of me and Jake, not that there was anything to hide. It wasn't the start of sex gone rough then deadly.

Fitz stops her, he leads her over to the loveseat, "Come here," he says softly reaching for her hand.

She's hesitant at first, but she does. He sits her beside him and cradles her shoulders.

"What happened after?"

"I lived in agony for two months. I barely finished my internship. I was getting stares from everyone. Either they patted me on the back and told me everything would be okay or they gave me judgmental stares. Some looked at the color of my skin and made their judgement without even knowing the details. And then just like that the case was dropped."

"It should have been, you were innocent. You can try a case that was shit to begin with," Fitz tells her.

"Edison argued that it was involuntary manslaughter. That is what I was booked on. Stephen was so full of guilt that it happened, that it was his friend."

"The case was dropped Liv because there was no case."

She sighs heavily, "Yes, the case was dropped. I wasn't found not guilty. The case was dropped. People still formed their opinion that I could have gotten away with murder."

"But you didn't," Fitz tries to assure her.

She gets up from the sofa, " He represented me pro-bono and I never understood why. After the case was over, I didn't see Edison but a few times after that. He would inquire how I was doing from time to time. Stephen and I remained friends but for a while it was never so awkward. Six months later, there was Edison. He said he would get my arrest record sealed, everything. He showed up at my door, with the news it had been done and said he knew it was not exactly right but asked me out on a date and we've been together ever since."

"When did you move here?" Fitz asks.

"About 6 ½ years ago. He got a job and we moved. I met Abby the week we moved here. Leaving Stanford was like I left everything behind. Not too long after Stephen moved here."

Fitz laughs in stride, "I have to get that son of a bitch credit, and he's smooth. He knew you would be happy he sealed your records and secret. He played the hero card. You were younger and he played on all those vulnerabilities."

"Deep down I've always known that. I made a lot of personal, emotional decisions when it came to Edison after everything that happened. I knew he wasn't good for me. My gut knew it, my head knew it and my heart knew it. We never spoke of that secret again."

"But he held it in his back pocket. If you thought he loved you or ever did, you got your answer. Throwing that in your face for leverage was your answer."

"Before you….I may have accepted it to be so. I've been a shell of me for so long, me just…"

"Well, we are going to make some good decisions. Olivia Pope is going to get her gut back and we are going to figure out how to leave her husband," Fitz says with determination.

Liv shakes her head, "You are not going to get involved in this Fitz. This is not your mistake, not your fight, it's mine. I am going to handle Edison my way.

"Abby told me he's threatened you in some way. What did he say?" Fitz asks.

"It doesn't matter. I will handle it," Liv says as she turns away from him. She doesn't want to tell Fitz the terms of Edison's proposal.

Fitz comes behind her and wraps her in his arms, "You and I both know he's not going to let you go. Not that easy. Your notoriety is what he needs for this campaign and people love you. He's going to play on that. That's why he's using this against you."

She rests the back of her head on his chest, "You know for 3 years I lived in fear they would knock on my door and tell me the case was being reopened. When the statute of limitations was up, I think I truly took a breath for the first time in a long time."

"You are free because you did nothing wrong. Edison just did his job and argued that. He did his job," Fitz says as he turns Liv to him, "I supposed I should thank him for that because it didn't ruin our destiny."

"We don't even know what that is yet. And what if you met me after I went to jail for that crime," she asks as she searches for the answer in his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I would have felt the same as I do now. Scared to death that we won't have a chance to see where this whirlwind of chemistry takes us. We can't deny this attraction."

She breaks away from his embrace, "I have to deal with this my way."

"I don't trust him and I'm not letting you walk into the lion's den alone," Fitz answers.

"I have a few cards to play and I just have to figure out how to play them. I have to be smart but for now, I'll play his game. I'll be the dutiful wife. I'll be his beautiful, black, dress up Barbie and make him look good," Liv says

"While I sit back and do what, cheer you on. No way in hell. He's never going to let you go. He says he will but he won't. We both know it," he reminds her.

"Don't you think I've collected enough heroes?"

"Not enough good ones…that's the category I fall in," he says with a smirk.

"Edison won a case a few years ago that there was no way in hell he could have one. I am pretty sure the man was innocent. That case got Edison partnership at the firm. I heard a few phone conversations, I believe he did something illegal. I'm sure of it. I secretly did my own homework that I've gathered. I'm going to have to get more information, to be able to prove it."

"That's dangerous Livvie, you can't do that."

"He's done some other dastardly deeds but that one..."

"We will figure it out together. You aren't going to play Detective without backup, okay," he says as he makes sure she's looking in her eyes.

"Fitz, you run a very big company. You have a very big name in this town and globally. You can't get mixed up in this. And we can't be careless. We can't get caught. For now, we need to lay low. You deal with your wife and I'll deal with my husband. And hopefully someday, we, together, will be a thing."

"We are already a thing and I'm all mixed up in you, so I'm already in this. We are in together, remember," he repeats.

She walks away as he pulls her back.

"I already asked Mellie for the divorce. She stupidly told Victoria this morning, totally ignoring my wish to wait," he reveals.

"Oh my God, how is she? How is Victoria?" Liv asks concerning.

Fitz, in admiration, "I swear our daughter is smarter than her parents. She basically said, it was long time coming. We underestimate kids I think, they see, they hear. They aren't dumb."

"What was Mellie thinking?" Liv asks.

"That's always been one of her problems, she doesn't think. She's selfish," Fitz answers.

"Fitz, I hope you aren't busting up your marriage for me," she says.

He takes a deep breath, "I am leaving my marriage because it is the right thing to do. Arranged marriages very seldom last. That's what ours was. I told you before, I am looking at my life at 40 and see there's a lot missing. Most of all it was love and happiness. I'm looking for that and I hope you and I will find that together. If we don't, then you opened my eyes to the possibility that it was out there."

Her eyes are misty, those words, that sweetness, has been missing for so long in life. She wonders if it was ever truly there. She's always wondered if what she thought she saw in Edison at first was real or did she buy into the Disney fantasy. He was the prince that put the glass slipper on her foot and made her believe her reality was a dream and she was always the Princess.

"We will figure this out. I promise, I can help you."

Liv smiles, she's overcome with emotion. He looks at her, "You know what you need tonight."

"What is that?" She asks.

"A man to hold you, keep you warm, make you feel safe."

She looks around the room, jokingly, "Where shall we find this guy?"

He gets closer to her and wraps her in a kiss. It's the softest and slowest kiss. He would love to devour her but he knows she needs tenderness. She needs that assurance that it will be okay. He kisses her with ease as she responds with the same feeling of soft kisses back. They lay down on the bed as they lay in each other's arms listening to the waves outside.

Fitz whispers in her ears, "Thank you for trusting me."

She smiles as she slowly starts to fall asleep in his arms. He pulls out his phone and finds a song, going through his Marcus' list. **_Never Make a Promise by Dru Hill_**, starts play.

* * *

**I hope I did this chapter justice and everyone enjoyed it...…**


	15. Chapter 15

It's been over a month since Liv told Fitz her secret. She didn't know exactly how she expected him to react but he never cease to surprise her. He was so good to her that night. He did exactly what he said he would. He held her in his arms. He made her feel safe. Most of all, it scares her to even think these words, but he made her feel so loved. For that night, she forgot she was afraid for her herself and future. She could only relish in the reverie that was the Fitzgerald Grant. Leaving him and his arms that morning was hard, especially after she made him make her a promise that she knew he'd hate but she insisted. He agreed to it but the disappointment and sadness was on his face. He kissed her like he'd never see her again and in the pit of her stomach, she felt like it was the last time. She hated what she asked him to do..….but she has her reasons.

To make matters a hell of a lot worse, they were a week away from the big announcement. Edison would be running for District Attorney. She was going to have to hold his hand at that podium and play the perfect wife. He even wanted a say in the dress she chose. But, she would do whatever he wanted her to do, for now. That was the plan and she was sticking to it. She made Fitz promise that he would stand down just for now. He wanted so desperately to help her and she wanted it, but certain things she had to do for herself and she hoped he understood.

Liv had been prepping for her show, getting letters to read on the air, when Abby comes in, "The mail room flagged more letters from our friend. He's stepping up to 2 letters a week."

"I know, and each time he asks if I know how much he loves me. How can I not, he tells me in every single letter. But, it's been the same stuff, nothing harmful," Liv responds.

"Are you okay?" Abby asks as she studies her. Liv's brow had been crimped since she came in and she knows she's been stressed out.

"I'm fine Abby, you ask me that about 5 times a day. I'm fine," Liv says as she's gathering the papers not wanting to look at Abby.

Abby walks around to her, "I know you Olivia, you are not okay. Are you still going to go through with this plan?"

"I have to stick to this plan. I don't want Fitz to have to get too deep into thinks it's a good compromise and is hoping Edison concedes to it. I know Edison can be the world's biggest jackass but maybe he's smart enough to see how this benefits him more than anything," Liv tries to explain.

"I don't expect the world's biggest jackass to see this as a benefit. He likes having this control over you and my fear is he will never give you up ," Abby answers.

Liv turns away from Abby, not wanting her to see that she has the same fear. She tried to assure Fitz that wasn't going to happen. But she was afraid, deep down, "Fitz is afraid of the same thing."

"And you," Abby asks.

"I have to try this for myself Abby. Enough people pulled me out of hell before, I need to try and do as much of this alone as I can."

"We are your friends dammit, we love you. That's what friends do, save each other from hell or pull each other out of hell. We aren't going to let you go to hell with that bastard. We will send him there first.. "

"I love you, you know that," Liv says.

"Why did you cut Fitz off?" Abby asked, knowing how upset Liv has been.

"I didn't cut him off Abby. I just told him we didn't need to see each other right now. I never know when Edison is slithering. He's paranoid but threatening me at the same time. So, no more texting in the morning with Fitz . We talk during the day and at night when I'm here at work. But we need to keep our physical distance right now."

"You mean you need to keep your distance. You don't trust yourself with him, do you?" Abby recognizes the strain in her eyes.

"We met in a restaurant one week. We didn't speak. He came to my office and kissed me the next and the next week we had sex that I can only describe as earth-shattering. The way he introduced himself to my body..I can still feel him."

Abby squints her eyes, "Yet, you chose to keep your distance."

"I chose to focus on me and what I need to do and he can focus on what he needs to do. He told Mellie there was someone else but he didn't say who. I don't need that heightened drama right now of her knowing my identity. He's trying to be there for his daughter and he's trying to move out. I think he needs this time as much as I do," Liv tries to convince herself.

"But Liv, not seeing him at all. I know that's killing him and you are crazy if its not killing you," Abby says with a judging look.

"We make each other crazy when we are together Abby. Do you know how hard it was to..?"

Abby interrupts, "I imagine hard and long," saying cheekily.

Liv's face becomes instantly flushed, "Abby ...!"

"Okay...I get it. His penis has magical powers and you are scared of it," Abby says with a laugh that can be heard outside of the door.

Harrison sticks his head in, "What's so funny? Or, what's so dirty?"

"What's so funny? Liv is scared of what Grant has to work with and what's so dirty is what it does to her," Abby explains.

"I hate you, I do, I have a show to do, I'm leaving," Liv says in fake frustration leaving them.

Harrison looks at Abby as he turns to leave, "My boy got mad skillz. Got a sista all in her feelings!" He shakes his head in approval and leaves.

Fitz have just finished having one of their sneering matches at each other. That's all they've done since Fitz dropped the bomb into her perfect self-centered world. He's been sleeping in one of the guest rooms having moved out all of his things out of master bedroom. He looks at his watch, he has 20 minutes before Liv's show starts. He's tried to always catch the first hour, or the last two hours. He's penciled it into his smartphone as a must have date with her voice on Tuesday and Thursdays, especially since he hasn't physically seen her. And it's been killing him.

He goes downstairs to get him a bowl of popcorn and a glass wine. Mellie is in the doorway of the kitchen when he comes down. He can tell she's had her fill of glasses for the night but telling her she's had enough, he's in no mood for that fight.

"Who is she exactly?" She utters as he's getting his snacks.

"Who is who, Mellie?" He asks.

"The woman that helped you see the light in the middle of your mid-life crisis. Don't you think I deserve to know who she is? The woman who's stealing my comfortable life."

"Mellie," he takes a deep breath, "Don't you think you've had enough to drink tonight?"

"What do you care? You go in that bedroom and close the door and listen to music now. Always popping popcorn and having wine. What is that about?"

He puts down the bowl as he glances at the clock on the wall, "I figure it's better than us bitching at each other, which is all we seem to do now. Am I home too much from working for you now?" He retorts.

She drinks another glass and poured another one, "Well this is a boring affair, you are always home. She must not be that exciting. I guess that a small consolation," she spits

"Just another month Mellie, I will be out of here and we can let each other go in peace. Why don't you call Andrew and see what he's up to tonight."

She looks away from him, he can tell something is wrong as she sips on the fresh glass she's poured for herself. Her octave is low and barely audible in response, "He broke up with me."

Fitz stretches his eyes, thinking maybe he misheard her, "What?"

"It seems he liked it better when I was Mrs. Grant. The thrill of sleeping with Fitzgerald Grant's wife is what thrilled him, not me," she answered.

He's surprised by his own response when it hurries out of his mouth, "I'm sorry. I really am. You didn't deserve that."

She stops drinking her glass long enough to see the sincerity in his eyes, "You mean that don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. I want you to be happy Mellie. I really do. Andrew's always been a bastard, he shouldn't have used you to get back at me."

He sees he has 15 minutes on the clock, he pulls down the microwave popcorn and put them in, studying him carefully, "Is she using you for your money?" she asks.

Fitz tries to not to engage this conversation because he doesn't want to give Mellie too much information, a direct answer he thinks is all that is needed, "No, she's not."

Mellie's reaction turns sad. She's searching for words. She can see there is a difference in Fitz. He just seems so lighter lately. "Is she younger? Is she prettier?" She continues.

He turns to her, "Mellie, let's not do this, okay. You are drunk and this is not a conversation to have right now.

"It's two simple questions," she says angrily.

"She's not that much younger and she's very beautiful but that wasn't what attracted me to her at first and that's the truth," he responds.

She doesn't answer, she gets her glass and goes upstairs.

Rosie slowly enters the kitchen, not wanting to interrupt.

"Do you need something more ?" She asks.

"No Rosie, thank you. Victoria will be over at Allison's tonight. You will need to pick her up from school tomorrow. You can take the rest of the night. Take a load off. That's what I'm going to do."

"Are you sure?" she says hesitantly.

"I'm sure, have a good rest of your night," he says as he gathers his wine bottle, popcorn and glass and starts toward the stairs.

"Sir," she says with a hint of fear in her voice.

Fitz turns around to listen, "What's up?"

"You and Mrs. Grant are getting a divorce. What does that mean for me? Do I need to look for work?"

"No Rosie, of course not. You can stay with us as long as you want. Mrs. Grant and Victoria will need you. Don't worry about your job!" He tries to assure.

"What if I rather work for you, sir?"

"If that's what you want, I am fine with that. I haven't found a rental yet but we will talk about it."

Rosie looks relieved, "Thank you sir. Have a good night!"

He smiles at her with that crooked grin that always melts the hearts, "You too Rosie," he answers as he goes upstairs.

Liv is geared up and ready to go. She's waiting for Randy to give her the cue. Harrison and Abby have decided to sit in a little bit.

Liv speaks into the mic, "Hello everyone! It's a Thursday night and you have dialed those ears into Twilight with Olivia and I'm ready to excite your night with music, hopeful wisdom, and love through song. I'm ready for your dedications, stories, love and heartbreak. We will get through it with music. Let's kick off tonight with a collaboration that put two of the biggest artists on the planet together. Disco meets adult contemporary. Here is Barry Gibb and Barbara Streisand singing, Guilty. You know those lyrics, "We've got nothing to be guilty of, our love." Let me know what you think..

Abby looks over at Harrison, surprised Liv picked that song.

Fitz is propped up on his bed, there is a smile that comes across his face when he sees the song she chose. As the song continues, "_Little by little we meet in the middle. There's danger in the dark. It ought to be illegal."_ Fitz is letting the song wrap around his head. He picks up the phone, deciding to text her.

**Fitz: **Do you really feel that way?

She sees the phone light up. She smiles.

**Liv: **What is that?

**Fitz: **That we have nothing to be guilty of. You finally believe in our destiny.

**Liv: **I never said I didn't.

**Fitz: **You never said you did either.

She takes a breath, the song ends as she takes the mic again. "That was Guilty by Barbra Streisand and Barry Gibb. Any of you out there got into a situation you thought you should have felt guilty about. I want to hear from you. Send those emails and hit the message page. Next, let's go to a crooning goodie, Luther Vandross singing, _So Amazing_."

**Liv decides to answer:** You know how I feel.

**Fitz:** I know what you won't say but I don't know if that's how you feel.

She waits a moment to answer. She knows what this response is going to do.

**Liv:** What if I told you I miss you?"

He looks at his phone, smiling from ear to ear, he decides not to respond. Instead he picks up his phone and house phone and dials numbers intermittently. Liv keeps looking down at her phone waiting for his response, which she doesn't get.

She's getting down to the last hour of the show and she's taking calls. She sees who it is on Line 5 waiting and she sees the name. He hasn't been on the air in a while, but she was so excited to see the name there.

"Well, everyone, we have a favorite on the line. Hopefully, he's going to update us on what's going on in his life. Tom, you are on the line. How are you?" She says with a smile from ear to ear.

"Hi, Olivia," Tom says very low. He chooses a pitch that even surprises her sensory.

"Tom, it's good to hear from you. How is it going in your world?"

"It's going good, going good," 'Tom' says.

"Our subject tonight is feeling guilty about falling in love in rather complicated situations. Is your situation still complicated?" She asks as her heart is beating so fast. His voice sends her emotions into orbit whenever they talk.

"Yes, my situation is still very complicated but I'm not giving up and I'm hoping neither does she."

"Are you both on the same page?" she asks.

"I think we both know what's between is real. They only reason i think we should feel guilty is if we don't try."

Just as Fitz says this Mellie is outside of his door listening. Hearing Fitz talk about this mystery woman openly this way, on the radio shocks her and saddens her at the same time. She knew that was out of Fitz's comfort zone so this much be real, whoever this woman is. She runs to her room and turns the radio on to listen too.

"Fear can be either be a great motivator or a great roadblock. Is she scared?" She asks, wanting to know what he thinks.

"I don't think she fears me. I think she fears the unknown and what happens when we go all in," he finishes.

"So...you are sure she's all in or are you hoping she is?"

"I believe she is but I am willing to wait. As long as I have to," he answers.

"The greatest gift you can give a woman who's afraid of having her heart broken is the patience to believe and realize it won't be," Liv advises.

Fitz chuckles a little and on the airwaves, in that lower octave, it's the sexiest echo.

"Do you not believe in patience?" She says with a laugh.

"I do, I do, I just don't believe she really wants to be but I'll give her that space, if that's what she TRULY wants," he finishes.

Mellie is listening to this conversation. Her curiosity is peaked at the ease of the conversation and even more so of the woman who's captured him.

"Well...only she can tell you what she truly wants," she answers as she withholds exhaling for all the listeners to hear. "Do you have a song you want to dedicate to her tonight?" Liv asks.

"I do! Can you play _**Missing You Now**_, by Michael Bolton? I want her to know, I'm missing her now and it's driving me crazy."

Liv is trying to hold the inner squeal from coming out, "I'm sure she misses you too. Thanks for calling Tom," she answers as the song begins to play.

Mellie turns off her radio as she realizes a painful truth.

Liv's phone lights up and she looks with a smile it's Fitz.

**Fitz:** I need to see you

Liv sits there as the words to the song continues, "_I can't take this much longer. It's so hard on my soul."_

**Liv Answers:** We will figure something out.

It's the next morning. Liv is getting ready to leave. She has a little secret she wants to go and look at. Edison enters the room, fixing his jacket.

"Good Morning," she musters up cheer. She thinks to herself, _Kill him with kindness_.

"Good Morning. I am glad we have a few minutes. I spoke to Robert yesterday. He's getting a guest list together and invites. We are going to host a Memorial Day barbeque," he reveals

"We are," she says surprised.

"For all my potential backers. I got all the right names at that dinner. A little food, a little booze and back scratching. It's a good idea."

She just eyes him. She remembers her promise, to be the dutiful wife, for now, until she drops her bombshell, "So, I need to plan a party."

"You plan great parties and this is going to make us look good. Plus you have a chef at your beckon call." He says as he grabs his briefcase.

"Quinn is in high demand now, I don't know how easy that will be."

"You'll figure it out. After all, if this goes wrong for me, it goes wrong for you," he reminds.

"You don't have to remind me.'

He gets to the door, " I already spoke to Cyrus Beene. I'm hoping to get Grant and his deep pockets at this party."

Liv's heart literally stops for a moment. He blows her a kiss goodbye in obvious sarcasm.

What is she going to do?


	16. Chapter 16

"Where are you right now?" Fitz asks.

"Believe it or not, I'm sitting in the parking lot of the Grove," she says, "Sipping on a chai tea iced latte and…"

He interrupts her, "And, I'm just imagining your lips and wishing I was kissing them instead of you kissing that straw."

"Fitz….," she whispers breathlessly.

"We haven't seen each other in almost 2 months. You realize that," Fitz reminds her.

"I know that. But remember, I have a barbeque to plan for my wonderful husband," she grimaces as the words leave her mouth, "And my mother will be here tomorrow..." She reminds.

"I remember, which means, they'll be no time for us..."

"We can face time...She's leaving after the barbeque. It will be fine. And honestly, I just can't think about you right now..."

"How's that working out for you?" Fitz jokes

"What?"

"Not thinking about me….," he finishes.

"I'm doing great, actually. I had forgotten about you until you called," she says jokingly.

"You are such a bad liar," he says with a laugh. He stops for a moment, "I just want to see you."

"I thought we were being careful….for now" she answers slowly.

"It's almost been two months, I think we've been very careful," He takes a pausing moment barely audible he says, "You know, you could meet me at the Sofitel in an hour. It's only Noon. I can take a long lunch." he says quickly.

She closes her eyes, she wants the same thing but she's trying to fight it, "No, we can't. We shouldn't."

"Is it that we shouldn't or you don't want to," he asks, hating to put her on the spot. He stops, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"I just want us to be careful. And I told you, I needed to handle this part on my own," she explains

"I don't like you taking this on by yourself. I have the resources to help you Livvie. Let me help you," he says worriedly.

"I promise you if I get in a jam, you will be the first to know, "she assures.

He shakes his head, not amused by her stubborn will, "You are one stubborn woman Olivia Pope."

"You'll learn to love it…," she answers flirtatiously.

Fitz is silent….the battle is silent but he wants to ask. He has to. "Have you been sleeping with him?" He knows he has not right to ask but he's been honest with her about Mellie.

Liv holds the phone, a little shocked by the question, "Why would you ask me that?"

"I want to know. I mean he's your husband, I get it. I don't like it, but I accept it. Mellie and I haven't shared a bed in months. She finally signed the papers. It just has to go through the motions. What about you? What if your plan doesn't work Liv and you've never even given him divorce papers?"

"It's going to work out, it will."

"And, where does that leave us? What are we going to do once we are both completely free, if we ever are?

Liv looks down at her phone. The incoming call is her mother. She doesn't want to leave things hanging with Fitz this way but she has to.

"Can I call you later? It's my mother. I need to go." It's going to look like she's running away from the conversation. It's hard to make him believe in something without looking in his eyes and she knows he's right, what if something goes wrong?

"Okay, we'll talk tomorrow, I hope," he answers. The frustration can be felt in his voice and she can almost imagine the frustration in his face.

He hangs up before she can respond, she switches over to her mother, "Hi, Mom!"

Maya, is in her mid-50. A well maintained body, same caramel skin that drips on Liv. She has more piercing dark eyes. You can see some the alluring features in her that envelopes Liv's face. The dark eyebrows. A frown that lets you know that bullshiit is not an option. The same frown that Liv can turn on in the snap of a finger. She's very direct. Liv was this person before Edison and before Jake.

"Well, don't sound so excited to hear my voice," Maya whips.

"I'm sorry Mom, just been really busy with plans for the party. You are coming just in time. I could use your help," she says.

"Anything to help my baby and her very handsome and perfect husband."

"Mom, Edison is not perfect."

"He's close to it. He's given you a great life," she thinks she's reminding Liv of a man that she's seemingly forgotten.

"Mom, Edison has helped me, you are right. But I created my own life and career here. We don't share a bank account. He has his own money and I have mine. I like it that way. You always taught me independence was key. A woman needed to know herself, her self-worth, know what she wants. For a while, I forgot that but it's been coming back to me when I look in the mirror now and don't know who I'm looking at."

"Yes, I taught you all of that, being yourself, being you, but you can be taken care of Livvie."

"I think a woman should be taken care of by a man who wants to do it and do it with love. A husband and a wife should want to take care of each other," she says with sadness in her eyes. Maya can hear the sadness.

"Liv, I know we've fought about your father many times. I loved your father until the day he died. And I know I will grieve him until the day I die."

Liv wants no part of what she has to say. She is ready to end the repetitiveness of this conversation. She's heard that for 7 years that she loved her father until the day he died but who leaves someone when they are sick. Those vows still say, "_In sickness and in health_," she didn't do it. How can she mourn a man she left?

"I'll grieve him until the day I die too. I loved him very much."

"I never told you this and I'm going to say it now," Maya slowly speaks as Liv cuts her off.

"Mom, this is not a conversation we should have on the phone."

"It doesn't matter when or where we have it. I want my trip there to be a pleasant one, not fighting with you."

Liv takes a deep breath, bracing herself for whatever Maya is about to say.

"Sandra was the perfect nurse. She took care of your father. She saw past his stroke and I couldn't. That stroke took Eli away from me and he was never the same. I couldn't stand to see him that way. It killed me inside. I left and he told me to go, he didn't want me to see him that way."

"He loved you. He would have never told you that."

"He did and I left. I am not proud of that decision. That will haunt me for the rest of my life. He wanted me to be happy and live a good life, not be his nurse."

Liv has tears that stream down her face. Her mother has never told her. She knows her father and she knows he probably pushed her away out of pride. The same pride she knows she has.

"I just want you to be happy Livvie," Maya finishes as Liv sees a text come through her phone. The text is very simple:

**Fitz:** _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you. I just don't want you to scare yourself out of something good. PS, I'm that something good. I just need you to trust me._

Liv smiles at the phone when she hears Maya, "Livvie, you still there."

"I'm here and thank you for telling me...I really need to go. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Okay, I love you," Maya says with restraint, not knowing Liv's mood.

"I love you too Mom," Liv answers as they hang up. She looks back at her phone and responds to Fitz's text.

* * *

Quinn, Abby and Liv are sitting in Quinn's very established Chef's kitchen going through the guest list for the party.

"Everyone who's important he wants invited to this thing. He's gotten an rsvp from almost everyone. I just got an RSVP from David Rosen, that guy who's the CFO of Avery Dennison. Why is he interested?" Abby points out.

"Honestly, I think they just want the free food," Quinn responds.

"I can't believe Fitz agreed to go to this thing," Abby says studying Liv's reaction.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem like he gives a shit about who runs for District Attorney, etc.," Quinn chimes in.

"He doesn't give a shit. He's doing it for me. He's probably going to give him money for the campaign. We haven't talked about it but…," Liv stops.

"He wants Edison out of your life and he's hoping giving him the money will get that Fucker out of the way," Abby answers.

"That's nothing one of my drivers Charlie couldn't handle. I swear this guy used to work in the underworld. He knows shortcuts around everything and everyone. He's a great driver, but he finds me deals on all kinds of things. I'm probably cooking with illegal shit, completes of the really cute driver," Quinn answers.

"I don't want to kill Edison, damn. I am just trying to get out of this. I don't trust him. He's capable of anything. But I have a plan and it's going to happen right after the barbeque, which has to go off without a hitch."

"This barbeque is going to be great. I promise you that. Just be safe Liv. Watch your back!"

"If anything happens to you. I don't know Fitz all that well, but I think he will kill Edison himself..."

"We haven't see each other in almost 2 months. My mother comes in tomorrow. He's frustrated, I know he is. But _I_ need him to trust me."

"I think he trust you, but you need some one on one time. That's all," Abby chimes in.

"I know…..I have to show you all something and I need you to tell me what you think," Liv says opening up her laptop pulling up a link. She turns the laptop around to both of them. They both realize what it is.

"Shit, is it yours?" Quinn asks.

Liv nods her head.

"I love it, perfect for now," Abby says curiously.

Liv eyes Abby, knowing what she's insinuating, "I thought so. I've been looking for a while." Liv answers.

Abby looks at her, "This is great. This is really great."

* * *

Fitz is sitting in his office, still thinking about the call with Liv. He's feeling a little scared. He feels like she's getting cold feet and it's honestly scaring. His phone buzzes, snapping him out of his far away thoughts.

"Sir, your father is here and your wife."

"What the hell? Did they come together?"

"Should I." Brittany asks as Fitz stops, "Let them in?" He answers totally irritated by the apparent ambush job they are about to try to pull on him.

They both walk in like hurricanes.

"Dad, why are you here? And Mellie, what do you want?"

"I came here to talk some sense into you and remind you that you need a good wife."

Fitz just glares at Big Gerry, "One day I'll find one," he answers. The honesty surprises Mellie. "It's not like you knew a good wife when you saw one."

"You mother is living very well off of my money in Hawaii," Big Gerry quips in defense.

"Because she couldn't stand living with you another minute and after all the cheating, the least you could do was take care of her."

"I didn't comes here to discuss the father and son dysfunction that is you two. I came here to tell you, I'm not signing those papers, not yet," Mellie finishes.

"Why the hell not?"

"Son, hear her out," Big Gerry answers.

"You are trying to get that billion dollar deal in Vegas. You need me to make that happen. Lots of players involved in that deal," Mellie says.

"The only reason you know about that deal is my father, which he had no right to discuss with you. I don't need you for that deal Mellie, it's almost finished."

Big Gerry even looks shocked.

"I'm the President of this company now, not you. I handle my business and I handle it well. You two can stop cooking up what you think is right for me and this company. You will sign those papers. You have until June 3rd. You know the deadline," Fitz looks over at Mellie, stressing his words.

"Men have wives and mistresses all the time. I am sure and Mellie can work something out," Big Gerry contends.

Fitz looks over at Mellie, knowing she told Gerry there was someone else.

"Some women have husbands and lovers at the same time too," he peers over to her, angry.

"I'm leaving. He's your son," Mellie says, throwing her hands up.

Gerry is about to speak when Fitz looks down at his phone. He looks up at Gerry, "This conversation is finished."

"The hell it is," Gerry answers. "I am trying to preserve your image, our image. What you show the suits is what they see when they are ready to deal with you.

"I'll worry about what the suits see, when they see me. As long as I am happy, I don't' give a damn what they think."

Gerry throws up his hands, not knowing what to say. He goes to the door and turns, "It's your life. You can fuck it up on your own."

Fitz just looks at him, "It's my life to ruin or it's my life to be happy in. I'm going to take care of Mellie but that doesn't mean being with someone I don't love and that doesn't love me."

Gerry opens the door, "You are right, I fucked up my life with your mom. She was the best thing that ever happened to me and I screwed around. I just don't want you to do the same thing."

"If I stay in this marriage, that's what I will be doing, screwing up," Fitz responds.

Gerry leaves as Fitz looks down at his phone again, answering the text. He walks outside to Brittany whose sorting mail.

"I'm going to be gone a couple of hours. Take the rest of the afternoon off," Fitz answers.

"Thank you sir," she answers.

Fitz rushes out of the door. His face is full of determination.

* * *

Liv is walking around this adorable place. It's a like a cottage nestled in the Hollywood Hills. The detail of this house can only be described as rustic, vintage, modern, antique and eye-catching all rolled into one. There are furniture pieces throughout each room. Her phone beeps, she looks down and smiles. She runs over to the panel by the door and presses. She goes outside to greet her visitor.

Fitz pulls in slowly. He's a little confused why they are meeting there but it doesn't stop the smile that's been plastered across his face since seeing her waiting in the door. She's waiting with the biggest grin to meet his. He gets out of the car as the gate begins to close behind him.

Before even thinking about it, she runs and jumps in his arms, kissing him. She takes a break to say, "Hi!"

"Hi," he answers. "What are we doing here?"

She turns around in his arms, waving her hands sort of like Vanna White on Wheel of Fortune, "This is my new house," she responds.

Fitz looks at this gorgeous detailed, private little oasis and smiles, "Thank you," are the only words he can get out to her.

Liv knows why he's thinking her, "I know you think I'm procrastinating and I'm not. I just don't want to have to look back once I walk away. But that's what I've been doing for the last two months, trying to make things happen for me, so that it won't be so hard to make it happen with you."

He kisses her tightly, savoring the moment and the words she's finally allowed herself to say.

"I want to show you around," Liv says as she grabs his hand, holding it behind her back as she starts taking him inside. He sneaks a pinch of her ass that generates the squeal he loves to hear from her.

They walk inside and the room is perfect. It's just like her. It's elegant, it's classy, it's quaint, but it's just right for her. She lets go of his hand, turning around to him, "What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect," Fitz says as he realizes Liv has been slowly having things delivered there.

"Have you had your late lunch yet?" Liv asks.

"No, I was too busy pouting that I couldn't see you and fighting with my father and wife concurrently."

"Why?"

"Let's not talk about that at this very second, we finally have some time alone and I want to make the most of it," Fitz says as he grabs her around the waist, peppering kisses down her neck.

"Would you follow me please?" she says trying to get out of his embrace.

"I was thinking my lunch could be very simple," before he can finish. He sees she has the cutest picnic happening on her living room floor for them. The perfect blanket, with champagne glasses, a charcuterie tray that could feed at least 4, caviar, pickles, truffles, chocolate covered strawberries. The food goes on for days. Fitz is amazed. Liv sees the surprised look on his face.

"It's great to have a friend who's a chef," she pipes in as she leads him on the blanket. The doors to the back with the pool is open. It's the perfect setting for a quiet afternoon together.

They sit on the blanket and for a moment there is just a silence. They stare into each other's eyes as if waiting for the other to make the first move.

**Will this be continued?**

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading. To give you a visual of this house that Liv found. Check out this link…: 7750 Woodrow Wilson Dr, Los Angeles, CA 90046 - 2 Bed, 2 Bath Single-Family Home - MLS# 19-506754 - 36 Photos | Trulia – I'm all about visuals.

Should I continue this scene or not?


	17. Chapter 17

The silence is still surrounding them. They just stare at each other. It's almost awkward but adorable at the same time. Did they forget each other's face? Now in this moment, face to face, they want to remember every curve and every line. They haven't felt the softness of each other in so long, it feels like the first meeting. And they don't want to forget it. He takes off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves as she takes off her shoes and he does the same. But they never lose eye contact.

"I'm almost afraid to touch you. It feels like it's been forever," Fitz says.

She looks at him a little surprised by the statement, but she surprises him with an answer, "I'm afraid for you to touch me." She can't believe she said it and that Abby was right.

"Why would you be afraid?" he asks concerned and anxious for her answer.

"It's you, I've felt things I never thought was possible to feel. I don't understand this thing, this magnet that drew us together. I just know I need it," she sighs from her own honesty.

He scoots closer to her. He traces his finger around her face, "Now you know how I feel."

"I've always known how you feel. It just scares me. It hit us like a freight train." answering as her eyes dance into his.

There's a pained honesty in her eyes. He's happy she's trusting him with his fears but doesn't want to scare her away. He takes her hand and kisses the top, "I told you and I meant it, I will take this as slow as you want it. We can slow this freight train down. It'll kill me but I want you in my life. I want us to discover this relationship together. I don't want you to run."

"I don't want to run ...I don't want to ...," she stops and grabs his chin and brings his lips to hers. She kisses him slowly. There's a slow burn to the kiss and fast ignition to the need for more than the kiss. She breaks away from this, breathing heavily.

"That was nice," he says as they keep their lips barely touching each other.

"It only happened twice."

"What happened twice?

"That I was with Edison after our night together," she says turning away from him, feeling embarrassed and ashamed, which surprises her.

Fitz tries not to show his dismay, "You didn't have to tell me."

"You asked me. I was hoping that I'd never have to say," she finishes.

"He's your husband, unfortunately."

"Yet, I am embarrassed to tell you I slept with him. The two times we were together, I couldn't stop thinking about you and how I wanted it to be you. So, I closed my eyes and imagined you. I imagined how it should have felt to me and then I looked at him, and realized the picture before me was all wrong. Not just because of you, even before you, I started to hate sex with him. I did it because I was his wife. Maybe deep down I always knew he wasn't the one."

"I haven't been with Mellie in six months. Having your wife picked out for you kind of makes the attraction part of it all lose its luster. She's pretty! I'd call her a debutant with a nice body that any man could be attracted to. But I know what you mean, marital formality. That's what sex felt like, whenever we did it lately."

Liv has her head down, still feeling the sting of embarrassment from her admission, he lifts her head making her focus her eyes on him. She tries to turn away, not wanting to lose herself in those blue waters that stole her heart the first time she looked into them.

"You made love to me and it scared me because I knew in that moment that was new to me. I realized I didn't know what that was."

"Why does that scare you?"

"Why couldn't you have come into my life sooner?"

"Believe me, if I knew you were out there. I would have looked for you sooner."

"I'm waiting for the shoe to drop. You are too good to be true, ," she laughs.

"Maybe I am but I promise you I'm better than this guy," he says as he points at the rings still on her finger. He takes the palm of her hand up to his lips and peppers kisses in a circle.

"How about we have some of this lunch?" she says trying to cool herself down. The room has slowly and steadily getting hot.

He looks around the spread and takes a carrot stick, swirling it in the freshly prepared hummus, and bringing it to her mouth, "Are you hungry?"

She takes a bite and taste, "Starving…." She opens the caviar as he finishes the carrot piece. "I don't know how you eat this stuff, it's disgusting."

"Not the really good ones. From the looks of this person knows their stuff," he says as he looks at the label again. "Thanks for remembering I like it."

"Quinn is the best but you enjoy...I'll stick to this," as she brings the gherkin to her mouth and bite.

Fitz takes his finger and take a small scoop of the caviar on to it. She turns up her face as she pops a kalamata olive into her mouth and chew. "Taste it," he says, bringing the bright colored roe close to her lips. She shakes her head in protest.

"Noooooo," she giggles as he follows her head shaking protest with his caviar covered finger.

"Not even for me."

"Not even for you...I don't care how sexy you are or how magical your lips are. Not so sexy and magical with that caviar," she laughs.

"Do you trust me?" He asks cutely.

"Maybe," she responds as she leans back trying to follow his expression. Holding his wrists to keep the caviar finger from her lips.

"If you hate it, you can punish me."

"And if I surprisingly like it, which I know I won't," she asks.

That boyish grins slow widens his face, "Then you can punish me however you like."

She looks at him. The man drips sex. His body exudes passion and his eyes speak an unspoken language that only the prey intended understands. Hell, she's imagined many things about him alone in her thoughts. Just tell him, she thought to herself, that she'd like his punishment for her to be anything his hands and mouth wanted it to be.

He brings the finger to her lips again. She slowly parts her lips, as his finger gently enter space made for it. She ever so slowly sucks the caviar off his finger, letting her tongue tickle his finger as she slowly releases as her teeth grazes his skin on release.. She's staring into his eyes the entire time. She tastes and to her surprise, she likes it. He knows she likes it.

"Delicious," he asks as he licks his finger to taste after her.

She shakes her head, "Damn, it is delicious."

"That's because it's the real shit...expensive," he says as he spread some more on assorted crackers and feeds it to her. Then he fixes one for himself. "Quinn said, I needed to feed you well."

He looks at her, hoping the innuendo is not lost, "I definitely agree there. I've been starving for 2 months."

She looked him up and down, "Oh, you look very healthy and fit to me. You've eaten well," she tries to deflect.

"Yes, I've gotten my nourishment Mama but Daddy's soul has been neglected,"

She puckers her lips as if to pout, "You pour thing, what are we gonna do about that?"

He's ready to speak, she puts another scoop of caviar in his mouth, he sucks it off and then licks around her finger. She pushes the tray over. He looks at her in anticipation. He's never seen this exact look in her eyes. Their first night together he was in control. Who is this kitten crawling to him with a look of lust in her eyes. He's not complaining, he's anticipating.

"Lay down," she says softly as he scoots back on the blanket and lays down, placing his hands behind his head. She gets on top of him and straddled his waist. His member can feel the warmth of her hot box that he can almost swear is on fire. His knob is vibrating to reach out and open the box.

She slowly unbuttons his shirt, opening to reveal his perfect defined chest. His muscles are stretching as he brings his hands to her waist as he places his hands firmly on her ass and digs his fingertips into her cheeks. She kisses her finger and brings it to his lips. She slowly unbuttons her shirt as she locks her thighs into him so he won't move. He's getting a stationary peep show that he hopes never ends.

Her moves are almost feline like. It's definitely the catnip he's been waiting for. She drops her shirt revealing her Agent Provocateur lacy black bra. The cup is see through, showing her aroused nipples poking through the fabric. Fitz eyes roll back into his head almost. He's going to reaches down and begins to kiss his lips, tugging on his bottom lip and then sucking. He whispers to her, "I want you,"

She stops the kiss, looking into his eyes, "You will," she answers as she starts to kiss down his neck, licking the adam's apple as she continues down. She tweaks one of his nipples as she licks one and then the other. His hand starts to fumble with the back of her bra, as she's kissing down his chest...She stops, "Not yet…"

The teasing is killing him but for now, she's the teacher and he's the very willing student. As she makes her kisses stop just below his navel, he moves plants her more over his dick, so she can feel the length of his member just waiting for her. She licks down his treasure trail as she is humming, causing a vibration to tickle him and arouse him even more. "Damn," he's able to utter. As she begins to unbutton his pants and undo his belt. She places her hand inside his pants, feeling the girth of his dick. She begins to massage slowly as she moves her hand up and down slowly. He's trying to wiggle out of his pants as she helps pull them down as the soldier is finally free. She gentle places a kiss on his tip as Fitz has his exhale moment. She kisses down his length on both sides as his hands are playing with her hair. She takes him all the way into her mouth as she licks slowly while holding him tightly.

Fitz is red all over. He's so flushed he's given her complete control. She sucks him with a meticulous pattern that sends him into overload. She treated him like an ice cream cone that hadn't been properly licked. He manages to get her bra off. He stops her, flipping her on to her back ferociously. He is almost angry at her outfit of choice. Why the fuck did she wear pants? He gets them off of her with a quickness she's never seen.

Before she knew it air was hitting her in all the right places and so was his mouth. He plunges his tongue into her insides and licks for what feels like an eternity. Her legs are clamped into his back as her heels dig into his forearms. He sucks on her clit and grazes his teeth across as if he's playing the according. "Oh God," she shouts as he continues to lick folds. She's getting close to release as he finds her G-Spot. He is merciless with his lick/suck combination as shes grabbing the blanket beneath her for strength. "I can't, I can't," she said breathlessly.

"You can," he says as he reaches up to look at her face, she's in tears. He dips back down and let's his tongue have seconds. God it feels so good. She brings her arm up to her mouth to scream as she cums. Her legs are shaking. He stops

"I told you I was neglected," he says as he reaches up and pins her underneath him. "We can never go two months again." He stresses as he looks in her eyes. He lines his penis inside her and begins to thrust slowly. He begins to make love to her. The feeling of his body on top of hers. The heat of their two bodies together is like a chemistry experiment she wants to test daily. He moves inside of her with a precision that she can only describe in the moment as decadent. She's holding him so tight as he pushing in as far as she can take him. She chants, "There ...oh there," as he continues the slow pace. This is the day, this is the day, she truly gave herself to him. They are a couple now and nothing is going to change that.

A few hours have passed and they lay in each other's arm on the blanket. She's found another blanket for them to lay under. They lay in each other's arm just listening to each other's breathing and heartbeats.

"I guess your house has been christened," Fitz says with a laugh.

"Not all of it," she said cheekily as he kisses the back of her neck.

"So, you were hungry for me," Fitz says jokingly.

"This is why I have to stay away from you...I do things I never do."

"I'm just glad you are doing it to me and no one else.I don't want you to go back to that house, to him."

"Fitz, you know I have to. Just like you have to go home."

"I'll be out as soon as Victoria's school is done," he says as he kisses her temple and she kisses his wrist.

"I'm not in the bedroom with him, not anymore."

"Good," he says as he pulls her warm, beautiful, naked body closer to him.

"So, we will see each other again at this barbeque. You don't have to come to this. You know that. You don't have to give him money. Why are you going?"

"I'm going for you. Whatever I have to do, to get that bastard away from you I'll do. Even if I have to lose a million dollars are more."

She turns in his arms to him, "You don't have to do that. You have me, you will have me. You don't have to give him money."

"I don't trust him and for now this is the only way, so I'll do it."

She looks at him, amazed at his devotion to her. "When you look at me, what do you see?"

He looks at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"When you look at me, what do you see?" She repeats.

He takes a deep breath, "Okay, I'll bite, literally," he says coyly.

"Fitz, I'm serious. What do you see?"

"I see an amazingly beautiful woman. With the most beautiful and inviting eyes. And you've got this cute lip tremble when it's good that I love to see, if I don't, I gotta work harder," he says with a grin.

"Fitz," she repeats.

"I see a woman who's been trapped by circumstance. She's smart, she's funny, she's sexy, and she's amazing and can do really amazing things.." he finishes as he traces her lips.

"And what else?" she asks.

"What more? I could do this all day," he spurts.

"You don't see my color," she asks.

"I do but that doesn't matter to me. Does it matter to you?"

"No, but this is new territory for you. We have to be ready for so much. I want you to be sure."

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life."

"Once we are no longer behind closed doors. It becomes a different story."

"And I will be our story."

He kisses her sweetly as she says, "We need to finish this and go," she says as she points to the tray. " I gotta get home."

Fitz shakes his head at the thought.

They sit up and finish the food. As they both decide to turn on their phones, it's 5:30. They have been hiding from the world for a few hours. Fitz gets a text from Victoria. As Liv sees a few text from Abby.

She texts her back.

**Liv**: What's wrong?

**Abby:** Have you seen the news?

**Liv:** I was a little busy.

**Abby:** I'm sure.

**Liv:** What's wrong?

**Abby**: Edison announced his run. Did you know he was going to do that?

**Liv:** You are kidding. What the hell?

**Abby:** He was on at 5.

**Liv:** I'll call you later.

Fitz looks at her, as he's almost dressed, "I have to go, Mellie forgot to pick up Victoria," he says as he kisses her.

"Go, take care of your daughter," she says.

"What happened? You are upset."

"My husband announced his run today."

"What?"

"Yes, he did. I have to go deal with him."

"I'll have Huck go get Victoria. I'll go home with you," he fusses.

"You can't. I'll be home. We will talk later."

They kiss again. Their rendezvous is over. It's back to the marital formality. But hopefully this won't be for very long.

* * *

Liv makes it home, she showered and changed clothes. She's sitting in her office, going over final decorating colors. Edison comes in the office. She ignores his presence.

"I announced today," he says.

She keeps looking at the swatches.

"You ready baby. This is going to be our life."

"Don't call me baby. This is going to be your life. You said we wouldn't announce until after this fucking barbeque. Your plan all along was to announce and use the barbeque to start whoring yourself out for these votes," she says.

"What the fuck does it matter? They have something I want and if wining and dining does the trick then we will do it."

She looks at him, shakes her head, "Could you close my door I have a party to plan?"

He walks out and as he goes down the hall he snickers, thinking he's won yet again.

Liv opens her laptop and starts writing something.

"


	18. Chapter 18

Maya and Liv are at sitting at the breakfast nook enjoying coffee. They are both looking at different parts of the paper. Maya has been noticing since she got there that there was something strange going on with Liv and Edison. Not to mention, Liv sleeps in another room. Edison has left for the office. He's been walking on cloud nine since the announcement.

Maya studies Olivia who keeps looking at her phone. "Is everything alright Livvie?"

"Everything's fine Ma, why?"

Maya hesitates, not wanting to overstep, "What's going on with you and Edison?" She slurs the words out, knowing this could cause a fight.

Livvie takes a deep breath. They've managed to avoid this conversation for a week. "I could tell you nothing is going on and that would be a lie. I could tell you we had a big fight and that would be half the truth."

"Then tell me the truth," Maya says as she gently places her hand on top of Liv's.

Right as she asks this question, Marta is standing in the pantry. She can't help but eavesdrop.

"The truth is, we are getting a divorce," Liv spares no words.

"What?"

Marta clutches the lapel of her shirt. She brings her hand up to her mouth. There is a fear and sadness in her eyes as she presses her ear closer to hear more.

"We are getting a divorce and he's going to fight me…"

"Because he loves you. Of course he is going to fight it."

Marta continues to listen.

"Edison doesn't love anyone but his damn self. If I stay married to him, I'll waste the rest of my life."

Maya looks at her with the mom look that every child knows. "I'm missing something here. What is going on?"

"Mom, I have to make some calls for the barbeque. I'm down to a week. Plus, I promised to take you shopping," Liv says as she gets up to clear their dishes.

Marta realizes she's been listening too long, she scatters into the kitchen, "I'm sorry Mrs. Davis, and I'll clear those." She quickly says taking the dishes from Liv.

Maya realizes Liv is evading. "Olivia," she says.

"From now on Marta, call me Ms. Pope or just plain Olivia," she says as she eyes her mom. She notices that Marta looks upset. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Ma'am, I'm fine. Would you like for me to prepare dinner for tonight?'

"No, I'm taking my mother out to dinner," she looks over at Maya, "We have a lot to talk about."

Marta wants to say something to Liv but she stops herself.

"Take the rest of the afternoon off. Just make sure bedrooms and bathrooms are cleaned."

She nods her head, as she excuses herself to the laundry room. She closes the door and utters to herself, "What am I going to do now?"

* * *

It is later on that afternoon. Mellie and Fitz are sitting in the conference room, trying to pass the time. Mellie says to him, "I only agreed to keep this public marriage persona until the divorce is final because I agree, it will be better for Victoria."

"Now all of a sudden, Victoria's welfare means everything to you when you were passed out drunk and forgot to pick her up last week."

Mellie looks away embarrassed, "I've only done that one time and I apologized to her. Where were you that day? She called you that work when she couldn't reach your phone."

"I was taking a long lunch. Last time I looked long lunches weren't a crime," he covers.

Mellie looks at him with judging eyes and the belief that he's lying. Mellie is looking over at Fitz whose expression is hard to read. Since her little grandstand with Gerry, Fitz has been unyielding. She can tell he is determined and it hurts her to know that Fitz wants out of their relationship and he's not looking back. It's killing her to know who the woman is that he's fighting to start a new life with. She wants to call her a whore, a bitch, a slut and a tramp but that would be hypocritical. But she can't help but hate her. He's been different, a different kind of happy and she's not the reason for it.

Stephen comes into the conference room. Behind him, a short woman with auburn hair and big dark eyes comes in behind him. She's short in stature and quite the presence. She's Mellie's lawyer and tough as nails.

"I'd like to say it's a pleasure Stephen, but it's not." She corks quickly as she opens her briefcase.

"It's always a pleasure to play with money with you Susan."

"Mellie," Susan broodily pitches. Mellie snaps out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry," she answers as she looks at Fitz.

Fitz has been quiet this whole time. The phone calls between Stephen and Susan have been plentiful. He's over the bitching from Mellie over the little things and the never-ending tactics to stall the progress of this divorce. He's decided his silence would kill her even more on the subject of the dissolution of their marriage.

"Mellie wants the house in Hawaii," Susan states.

"You are not getting the house in Hawaii, Mellie. Why would you want that house? I bought that house to be closer to my mother and you know that."

"But you go only during the summers. Maybe, I want to move there."

"I doubt it, you want to have an earshot to my mother to whine about her wayward son. You can't have the house. I am giving you the Cape Cod house. You love that house."

She can't stop from moving around in her chair. Her pouting and pleading used to work. "Fine, I'll take the cape cod house."

"Don't even think of asking for more money. You won't get that either. Just sign the papers Mellie so this can all be over with in due time."

"You always find a way to get what you want Fitz," she dryly seethes.

"No Mellie, I don't. What I want is for us to not have gotten ourselves in this mess and caused each other pain."

With much hesitation and angry, she signs the papers. She slowly signs each letter as if each letter represented each year of their complicated marriage. She slams the pin down on the table and gets up to leave. Fitz asks her to stop.

"Can we have a moment alone?" Fitz says scanning the room at Susan and Stephen.

They both wait for the body answer. The relaxed muscles saying it's okay to leave them alone, which they get. He and Susan get up to leave, his secretary knocks and says, "Olivia Pope is on the line for you."

Fitz's eyes broaden. His pupils glisten at just the mention of her name. Mellie is watching him.

Stephen answers, "Tell her give me a few minutes." He and Stephen leave.

"Isn't that the Olivia Pope, her husband is running for District Attorney? We are going to that barbeque they invited us to?"

"Yes, we met them the night of the dinner," he answers as he's gathering his things.

"Why are we going to that anyway? You've never truly cared about that stuff."

"I want Grant Realty to be more involved with the community. I have a lot of ideas for the company and getting more involved is important to me."

Mellie looks unconvinced, she grabs her Hermes bag and grabs her keys, "I'll see you at home I guess."

"Okay," he answers as she leaves. He reaches for his phone and sends Liv a message.

Moments later Fitz waits for Stephen. His secretary sends him.

"I think everything went well," Stephen says as he takes a seat behind his desk facing Fitz.

"I think so too. Mellie knows I'm being more than generous, under the circumstances."

"I wish all divorces were that simple," Stephane says as he shuffles some papers around. "Is there some other matter we need to take care? I will file the papers on June 3rd and in 6 months you should legally home free and clear."

Fitz shakes his head, thinking it's all too good to be true, "I had a question."

"Shoot," Stephen says as he signs some documents.

"I heard your secretary say Olivia Pope. Is that the Olivia Pope of the nighttime radio show," asking innocently. He wants to gage Stephen's reaction to her. A man knows when another man is interested in a woman they are both swimming their net around.

"Yes, that's her. She's an old friend," Stephen answers.

"I catch her show a couple nights. She's really good," Fitz spreads the field of conversation starters.

Stephen gets up, to pour a glass of water, motioning if Fitz would like one, "Yeah. I was an associate, first year, at a law firm and she was getting her doctorate. She is one tough little cookie. You've probably seen her in some circles. She's funny as hell and I'd be lying if I overlooked how gorgeous and sexy she is. I messed that one up," he says as he sips his water.

Fitz is looking as if he wants to hurl across the room, over Stephen's oak desk and bash his teeth in. He settles himself, "Very beautiful woman. I am going to her barbeque for her husband next weekend."

Stephen tries to juggle his words, "Yes, I'll be there. I'm going to support my girl, more than anything," he wants to say more but figures it's not the time.

Fitz gets up from his chair, his suspicions are confirmed. Stephen would make a play for Liv the moment he thought or knew she was on the market. They shake hands as Fitz leaves.

* * *

Liv and Maya are at the Century City mall. Maya never gets tired of the faces when people realize who Liv is and just simply wave or grin. Or, you get the occasional, 'Love your show.' It makes her proud.

"You know, I listen to your show. You are so good at talking to people."

"Sometimes I wonder how that's possible, when I sometimes can't talk to myself. The doctor is the worse patient of all."

Maya stops her from walking, "What happened with Edison? You two were so happy."

Liv motions them to the Starbucks coffee shop facing them. They take a seat outside. Liv goes and order something quickly. She figures, there's no sense in avoiding this conversation any longer. She's just like her mother, a dog with a bone and Maya won't let go until she has some answers, "Looks can be deceiving. I let people see what was never there. In the beginning they saw a girl who really believed she was in love."

"You were in love. I remember when you first told me about him. I could see those doe eyes through my phone. I know the sound of love," Maya says.

"It's taken me a long time to realize I wasn't in love. I was in fear."

"Has he been hitting you?" Maya catches quickly.

"No, he's never hit me but he's been emotionally pulling my strings for years," she answers as her phone beeps.

Fitz: Mellie signed the divorce papers.

Liv realizes what he writes. She tries not to get too excited in front of her mom, raising even more suspicion. She subtly answers.

Liv: I can't believe it. This is great.

Fitz: Are you free to talk tonight?

Liv: I will see what I can do. My mom and I are going to dinner. She loves Italian, so we are going to go to Fritto Misto.

Fitz: I need to see you.

Liv: I need to see you too. I gotta go!

She sends as many X's as she can before looking up. Her mom sees the happiness switch that flipped on, the moment she got the text. "Everything seems to be okay now," Maya says.

"Yes, yes it is."

It's almost 5pm. Marta has made it home and she's watching television when there's a ring at her doorbell. Thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Davis, Marta lives a very comfortable and modest life in Studio City with her daughter who's 23. She looks out of the peephole and sees who it is. She opens the door, much to her chagrin it's Edison.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the house?" He says as he looks around.

"Mrs. Davis gave me the afternoon off. She's taking her mother to dinner tonight."

"She should have asked me before she gave you that liberty. You know why I'm here."

"She's not here!"

"Tell her I want to see her ass tonight," he says as he turns around to leave.

"She has class tonight. She's trying to get her degree."

"Thanks to me!" he says. He steps outside of the door and turns around. "We have a deal and neither one of you better go back on it." As he leaves.

Marta rushes and locks the door, "I need to talk to ."

Liv and Maya are sitting at Fritto Misto, Maya has been speechless for the last 10 minutes.

"I don't know what upsets me more, you didn't tell me what was happening or that you went through this hell all by yourself," Maya says.

"Daddy died and I was just so hurt and confused. I was embarrassed, ashamed, filled with guilt, I just wanted to forget it ever happened. Edison was there and I clung to that. He helped me. "

"Now that Motherfucker is using that against you," Maya blurts, getting a few head turns from people around them,

"Mom," Liv says shocked at her poutiness.

"Oh what, I know you got the same pouty mouth I gave you," she says with a laugh.

"I don't want you around him leave. We need to get you moved out of that house while I'm here," she says.

"Mom, don't worry about me, I am handling things. Slowly but I have a plan. "

"You clearly can't trust him. He sounds like he will do anything to get that position."

"We both want something more than we want each other. One of us won't win and I don't plan for it to be him. I have to smart about this. The first step was me getting on my place, which I've gotten. The next is this barbeque. Whatever happens at the barbeque? I need to you to go along with it."

"Liv, don't plan anything dangerous."

"I'm not, I'm just going to play the same game he is playing, only better and on a bigger stage. And mom you can't say anything. You just act like everything is fine."

Maya takes her hand, "I just want to protect you. I know you have good friends in Abby, Quinn, and Harrison and Stephen, but I'm your mother and I will worry and it will be hard for me to go back home tonight knowing he's a wolf in sheep's clothing."

"Enough about Edison, we should order dessert. I know how much you love tiramisu and they have the best," she interjects as they pick up the dessert menus to get ready to order. Liv puts her menu down and standing in the doorway is Fitz. Her eyes widen so fast her mother takes notice and turns to look but the waiter runs interference unknowingly.

"Are you ladies ready to order dessert?"

Liv looks down at her phone, not even hearing the waiter, she text Fitz quickly.

**Liv:** What the hell are you doing here?

**Fitz:** I have to have dinner too.

Maya grabs her attention, "Liv, are you going to order dessert?"

"Umm, yes I'm sorry. I'll take a cup of coffee and that tiramisu."

"I'll have the same," Maya answers.

The waiter takes the menu and Liv is texting Fitz back.

**Liv:** I can't believe you.

She looks over in Fitz direction as he is smiling.

"You have been playing with that phone all day, Livvie," Maya utters.

Liv looks at her, "I just have a lot of things going on, as you now know.

"Okay," Maya says again unconvincingly.

Liv notices that Fitz orders dinner as he watches them for a while.

They are eating their dessert as Fitz comes over.

"Olivia Pope!" He says in that baritone voice that makes her weak at the knees.

Liv looks up almost choking on her coffee. She looks up at him as she wastes some on her shirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Fitz says cheekily.

Maya looks up, quickly catching the gorgeous man standing before her. His hair is perfectly curled, specs of grey that makes him so much sexier. The perfect chin and jaw line and deepest grey blue eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Grant, good to see you again," Liv recovers as she looks down at her shirt. The coffee stain is very obvious and so is something else to Fitz's eyes. He now knows he has that immediately effect on her. She tries to continue, "This is my mother, Maya Anderson," as Maya and Fitz shake hands.

"Good to meet you Mrs. Anderson," Fitz says.

Liv clears her throat, surveying her man, Maya notices there is a frequency there, Liv continues, "Having dinner?"

"Yes, having dinner alone. Thought I would catch a bite before going home," he answers. Then he decides to play with his already weak baby bird, "I figure I will go home and take one of those long blistering hot shower and wash all work burdens away," he says.

He can see Liv is squirming under the she crosses her legs twice at just the thought of him under a shower with hot water dripping from those biceps and moistening those washboard abs.

"We were just finishing up. I hope we will see you at the barbeque next week. I know you and your wife RSVP'd."

"We did and we will be there. We wouldn't miss it for the world," He answers as he lightly licks his lips. "Will you be there Mrs. Anderson?"

"Please, call me Maya and I will be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world and support my baby," she answers.

"I better let you finish up," Fitz says, "I better get a dessert to go and keep going."

"Good to see you," Liv can barely fumble out of her mouth.

"You too and looking forward to seeing you both at the barbeque," he motions to Maya and walks away.

"Who was that?" Maya says as she fans herself with the napkin.

"Mom, stop it," Liv answers.

"You stop it, you were drooling the whole time he was talking. What's going on?"

"Nothing, he's just very good looking, that's all."

"What does he do?"

"He owns one of the biggest realty companies on the west coast. Edison wants his pockets of endorsements. That's why he was invited to the barbeque."

"Looks like he wants to be in your pocketbook," Maya says as Liv can't help but laugh at the old slang that grandmothers used to use.

"I'm not going to have this conversation. I am going to try and clean this shirt a little bit so we can go."

Maya looks in her purse, "I am going to go have a smoke, and I'll be outside."

"I wish you would quit those," Liv says as she gets up.

"I wish I would too," Maya answers as she goes toward the door and Fitz notices as he plays like he's on his phone.

Liv goes into the bathroom, she turns the water on and begins to wet some napkins as the door cracks open and she looks to see Fitz. He locks the door.

"Oh my God, what are you doing? You are in the women's bathroom."

"Yes, I am, with a woman and the door is locked"

"We are not doing anything in here mister," she says as she places her palm in the middle of his chest and presses.

He ignores her and pushes her to the sink as her ass is pressed against it.

"You know what my dreams have been since last week," Fitz asks as he presses those six pack abs into her lower stomach and his rising erection into her core as he hoisted her up on top of the sink.

Liv starts to breathe heavy as he kisses the lower part of her neck, he's moving her dress further and further up until she stops him. "We can't Fitz," she answers.

"Why not, no one is coming in. I made sure of that."

She kisses him slowly, sucking the bottom of his lip, "Because we will never leave and my mother is outside."

"She won't notice," he says joking.

"Yes, she will," she answers as she moves his hands for cupping her breasts.

He lets her down from the sink. She straightens her clothes.

"I'll see you at the barbeque," she answers and grabs his member, "have a good night!"

His eyes widen with surprise.

"Goodnight," he answers as he takes a big gulp.

* * *

**Next up is the barbeque. Now poor Marta has some secret with Edison. And what is Liv going to do at the Barbeque. See you on the weekend.**


	19. Chapter 19

Delivery trucks are lining the street of The Davis house. With the help of Marta, Maya, and Abby, Liv is managing to keep her head afloat. The party starts at are directing the deliveries here and there. Edison is walking around as the head honcho, flexing his muscles and flashing his pearly whites. Quinn is handling all the trimmings, while they hired Bludso's to smoke the meat and do the barbeque. The pit is being fired up in a special dedicated space. The part was to start promptly at 1pm. They had exactly 4 hours to make magic happen around the house.

The entire time, Maya is giving Edison a death stare that could scare anyone shitless. Liv reminds her that she has to play it cool. Maya tells her, she just rather kick his ass up and down Franklin Ave. Abby chuckles at Mama Bear's veracity.

Abby's job was to welcome all the elites. She had a script all ready for each attendee: "_Welcome to the wonderful home of Edison and Olivia Davis. We want you to eat, drink, laugh, play and most of all get to know your neighbor." _Abby could vomit on the words, but she had to remember she was doing this for Liv and Liv only.

Things are going smoothly. Liv has more than one reason to stress. Today was the day. Today was the day she was gonna execute her plan, it was do or die. She's taking a break in her office just trying to catch her breath.. Her mother knew every detail enough to stand in for her. Liv just needed some time to wrestle with her nerves and feelings. Liv has been thinking about the past a lot lately. She recounts all the signs she missed with Edison and how far she let her head and her gut get away from her. She's been writing a journal for the last 3 months. The psychiatrist is a psychoanalyzing herself lately.

There's a knock at the door. Liv looks up from her journal, "Who is it?" She says.

"It's Abs," Abby says.

"Come in," she answers as she has her hands to her mouth.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," Liv nervously repeats.

"Are you sure?" Abby can see the nervousness in her face and almost smell the fear in the room.

"What if I lose my nerves to do this? This is not a small thing I'm gonna do."

"I think it's a brilliant idea. Maybe you should have had a job as a fixer. You know those crisis managers that spin a negative story into a positive. I ready about them, one in particular, Judy Smith. She's the spinner to all the big names. You could do it," Abby says.

"I doubt it, can you see me, Olivia Pope, fixing people's lives when I can't even fix my own," she said jokingly.

"Isn't that usually how it goes? The doctor is the worst patient," Abby reminds as she takes her hand, "Listen, I got your back today. I'll be right there and if Edison is asshole enough to show his ass in front of everyone, then Harrison, Randy, your mom, and Fitz will kick his ass," Abby finishes.

"I didn't tell Fitz the actual plan for today," Liv says under her breath.

"Come on Liv! You didn't tell him."

"I didn't want him to get his hopes up in case I didn't do it. Everything is falling into place for him. He's trying to trust me. I don't want to let him down, most of all, I don't want to let myself down. I need to do this for myself."

"We are going to be here. I promise," Abby says.

They start going toward the door, "Let's do this."

People have started to arrive. The backyard is filling it up as everyone was usher in to the side entrance. Quinn's catering crew was nothing short of perfection. Bludso's had the aroma of delicious barbeque billowing out like a smokehouse. Randy is the designated DJ for the evening. Liv is surrounded by support. Liv made sure she looked perfect. She made sure the house was perfect. And she made sure her husband looked like the star he thought he was. This would be the greatest show she'd ever have to put on before the end, at least she was hoping.

The first to arrive was David Rosen, the CFO of Avery Dennison. A handsome guy with a quirky sense of humor. He and Abby seem to hit it off immediately. He told a joke and she laughed uncontrollable but she swears she thought he was just humorous and that was it.

Edison managed to get everyone who was anyone from the different companies to show up at this event. He was working the room like a great politician. He knew every name and every bio by heart. He was ready to be center of attention. Cyrus and James arrive as if to sweep the place before The Grants arrive. A representative from the Mayor's office arrive, Elizabeth North, arrives. Angela Webster, President of the California Teachers Association. Sally Langston, President of the California State Bar Association, Samuel Reston, President of the California State Senate, and Billy Chambers of the California Association of list just kept going.

The amount of people just seem to give Liv more anxiety. Maya kept holding her baby's hand. She knew she was scared to death even though she had no idea what Liv was planning to do. But all of Liv's anxiety seem to melt away, the moment Fitz arrived, even with Mellie on his arm. As soon as they locked eyes, she knew everything was going to be okay. As Cyrus made sure to introduce different people to Fitz, Fitz manages to send a text to Liv's watch that reads simply: _You look beautiful! . _He always knew exactly what to say. Maya haas been watching her all night, ready to put her foot up Edison's arse. She notices the moment that her and Fitz lock eyes. That same gorgeous man that just had to say hello when they were having dinner before. She felt like there was a story there and now she's sure of it.

Everyone is mingling and getting to know each other. Mellie has pulled Bonnie over to a corner, realizing that her and Charles know The Davis' too. Meanwhile, Fitz is in a circle of men that are all heavy hitters discussing stocks, bonds, investments and inflation. Perfect talk or men with deep pockets and never-ending 0's to work with. Edison was sure to have a few boxes of Cuban cigars for the men to smoke and exchange male wisdom.

Liv is surveying the room just as Fitz is pretending to do as he can't take his eyes off of her. She has on the perfect. She is wearing a Reformation off the shoulder dress. It has the cutest floral designs with a slit that trails up to her mid-thigh. Her neckline is bare and the dress kisses all of her curves perfectly. Fitz's thoughts are going wild imagining what she's wearing underneath. It's as if Liv could hear his unspoken thoughts. She's tried to avoid him for now but Edison comes and beckons her over to make rounds. She knows they can't avoid each other all night. Fitz grows in anger each time he sees Edison grabs Liv by the waist to keep him glued to her. He even noticed a few times he would gently kiss her cheek which made him cringe and Liv jump but she played off the awkwardness between the two of them very well.

"_What do you know about Olivia?"_ Mellie asks Bonnie, now that she knows there is a connection between her husband Charles and Edison. "_I don't know much about her besides what we all know. She's amazing on her show and she is just genuinely sweet. We've had dinner a couple of times, when the men needed to mix business with pleasure. I like her a lot, smart as a whip,"_ Bonnie answers. Mellie is almost disappointed, she covers, "_I was wondering what the lady was like that has my husband so captivated at night on the radio."_ As a joke Bonnie says, "_Well, I mean, I know you are trying to figure out who this woman is Fitz is leaving you for. I'd be upset if it were Olivia Pope, she's gorgeous and sexy. But, I'm sure it's not her." _ Mellie and Bonnie both laugh, Mellie says, "_Yeah, you are right,"_ but she's not quite sure.

Liv is as charming as ever as they make their rounds. Cyrus and James are in a separate group as Fitz as Edison and Liv make their way to them_. "Thanks so much for offering your list for this party."_ Cyrus looks at Liv and then at Edison. "_Well, Fitzgerald wants to get politically involved and more involved in his community. He wanted me to help as much as I could,"_ he looks over at Liv, "_He liked you the moment he met you."_ He conveys as he smiles at Edison. Liv sort of blushes. Edison jokes, "_That's good. I was worried for a moment he liked my beautiful wife more than me,"_ Edison says as he takes a territorial grab of her. Cyrus decides to play, "_Excuse my manners, this my partner James,"_ he says as James and Cyrus shake hands. "_If I wasn't gay, you would definitely have to worry,"_ Cyrus winks at Liv. They make more small talk and move to the next group.

"_You did a fantastic job. No one would ever know how much you loathe doing this for me,"_ Edison whispers in her ears. "_I don't like being tricked into anything. Granted you are good at doing that, I should have known better,"_ she says as she nods smiles at people passing by. "_You act like you are in jail or something Liv,"_ he fires back. "_I'm not, you mean I can leave anytime I want. I mean after this is over, I can leave tonight,"_ she says sarcastically. "_Come on, we made a deal. Six months and Six months only. The election is November," _he nuzzles in her ear to say, to which onlookers think its love. She slowly pulls away annoyed by his touch. Fitz takes note of Edison in her ear. He wants to coldcock this guy. Mellie looks down at how Fitz's hand is clutching his glass.

**Private Eyes by Hall & Oates** is playing in the background.

Abby, David, and Harrison are chatting as Abby and Harrison are keeping a watchful eye on Liv. "_So, what made you want make this party. Avery Dennison hardly seems like a company who cares about who is District Attorney,"_ Abby says. "_Well, I am all about free food and staking out places I can get free food in the future,"_ David says which draws laughter. "_CFO, that's legit wild, total numbers man,"_ Harrison says. "_My mom said I loved numbers as a child. It's was the only foregone conclusion when I grew into a big boy,"_ David answers. Harrison can tell there is a little spark flying between Abby and David, "_Well, Abs here is good with numbers and so many other things,"_ he says coyly. "Abby gives him a glare, as Harrison says, "_It was nice to meet you. Let me go refill my drink,"_ he says leaving them to talk. David looks over at Abby, "_He's like a brother, I take it,"_ trying to gage their relationship. "_Yes, he is now. It was a one and done situation." _David looks relieved as they continue to chat.

Charles, Bonnie, Fitz and Mellie are talking as Edison and Olivia start to approach. Maya fixates her eyes on this group to see what happens. "So glad that all of you could make," Edison says as he extends his hand to shake theirs. They all shake and agree they are glad they could make it_. "And you all know my Olivia, who doesn't know this beautiful creature?"_ He muses as he kisses her temple. There is a heart breath that rises in Fitz chest as he watches. He tries to break the tension he is feeling, "_You gave yourself 6 months to campaign. Very smart tactic,"_ Fitz adds. "_I want to be able to make my rounds, get to know the communities. We are going to get in those trenches,"_ Edison answers.

Liv is finding herself not wanting to speak but she knows she has to. Bonnie adds, "_An excuse to do more shopping Olivia,"_ she jokes. "_That's the last thing I need to do Bonnie, Edison says I do enough of that,"_ she jokes. "You have exquisite taste," Mellie throws in. "_Thank you! I just try to look my best. I am so short it's hard some time,"_ she answers_. "Maybe the three of us should go shopping sometime,"_ Mellie furthers. Fitz looks as if he swallowed a canary. Charles jumps in, "_Well, gentlemen, we just collectively heard all the registers in Beverly Hills burn up,"_ as everyone laughs.

Abby, Quinn, Harrison, and Maya are all watching from different vantage points as this conversation is happening. They can see there is some tension rising as everyone is trying to fake cordial and friendly smiles. Harrison takes Quinn's hands and quickly guides her to the dance floor. As Randy begins to play, Working Day & Night by Michael Jackson is playing. Everyone takes the que from Harrison and start to hit the dance floor too. Abby looks over at David, "_You want to go try it,"_ she says. "_I have two left feet,"_ he answers. "_Better than none,"_ she says as she reaches out her hand. Edison excuses himself from the group saying, "_I want to take this lady for spin, excuse us,"_ as he walks Olivia to the dance floor.

Everyone is dancing and enjoying themselves. The food is flowing freely and so are the drinks. Marta is making sure all clean glasses are taken away. Plates are cleaned as the guests finish. She keeps a watchful eye on her two employers at every turn. Maya, who's had a clear view of this party and all the attendees has noticed the nervousness in Marta lately. She comes up to her, "_Are you okay Marta? You've been really jumpy the last couple of days."_ Marta tries to avoid eye contact, "_I'm fine, ma'am. I just want to do a good job,"_ she asserts as she quickly leaves.

The song has switched **Hungry Heart by Bruce Springsteen** as Fitz has been carefully waiting for Olivia and Edison to stop dancing. They had gotten quite a crowd to watch their moves. He gets Mellie to go to the dance floor, much to her shock. "_You hate dancing,"_ she says. "_I do, but we want to be cool like everyone else,"_ he quickly covers. "_And I don't hate dancing , I just don't like everyone watching. I feel like they are judging." _They begin to dance as continuously glances over at Liv and Edison. Edison is trying to sweet talk Olivia, "_You still got it,"_ Edison says to her. "_You still got it too! Not bad!"_ He looks at her remembering a time, "_We had something good you know," _he tells her. She looks away from him, he continues, "_I mean, we could still have that. This is just a rough patch,"_ he tries to convince. "_You call threatening me a rough patch,"_ Liv says looking him in the eye. "_I didn't threaten you Olivia. I reminded you how important gratitude is. It's time for you to express yours by helping me."_ Liv jerks hand away from wanting to walk away when…

Maya comes over, as **the Temptations, My Girl,** comes on, "_Can I have a dance with my daughter?"_ She asks. Edison looks a little irritated but steps aside. "_Mom, what are you doing?"_ Liv looks confused at her mom but she goes along with it. "_You remember, your dad used to dance in the living room to this song."_ Liv finally has a real smile on her face, "_Yes, and he couldn't sing at all but he sung to me."_ "_Lord, he couldn't sing but he loved you so no song was good enough for his Peanut,"_ Maya remembers with a smile. Onlookers enjoy the sweetness of the mother and daughter dance. "_Daddy always said find a man that would love me as much as he loved us. I did the opposite. Totally messed up my life,"_ Liv takes a hard verbal realization. "_You didn't mess up your life, staying with that smug bastard will mess up your life. Don't do that." _Liv takes a deep breath, "_I'm sorry I wasted so much time being angry with you,"_ she says. "_That's okay, we are starting over. You are starting over,"_ Maya says,

Maya contemplates asking, but she decides to do it anyway, "_I have a question and don't lie to your mother,"_ she finishes as they keep dancing. "_What is it?"_ Liv asks_. "What's going with you and tall drink of vanilla water, Mr. Grant?"_ Liv's eyes widen, "_Nothing is going on. What makes you think that?"_ "_His wife is like bee looking for pollen around him and he's been sneaking looks at you all afternoon. Undressing you with his eyes. What is going on?" _Liv looks at Maya, lying through her teeth, "_You have a very vivid imagination,"_ she covers. "_Olivia Carolyn Pope,"_ Maya says sternly as Liv is saved by an unfortunate bell, Fitz. He taps Maya on the shoulder. "_Can I have this next dance?"_ He asks.

As Harrison sees this, he runs over to the Mellie and asks for a dance, trying to cover for Liv and Fitz. Mellie accepts, losing sight of Fitz as she's being charmed by Harrison. **In Too Deep by Phil Collins** starts to play. Liv and Fitz both smile in ease, so happy to be in each other's arms_. "Don't hold me too close,"_ Liv says. "_Why not?"_ He asks. "_You know why, you can't,"_ she says_. "I said, why not?"_ he answers nonchalantly. "_Because my mother just asked me what's going on with us,"_ she answers trying not to look in his eyes. "_And what did you say?"_ He asks. "_I lied, I couldn't tell her, not right now."_ "_I'll go over and tell her right now,"_ he says as he gestures that he's going to find her_. "Don't you dare! Fitz I have to get through this barbeque. You know that,"_ she reminds. "_I know you do and I just need a few minutes alone with you,"_ he presses. "_Nothing is happening here today, except executing my plan,"_ she says as he stops and stares at her, "_Do you know how beautiful and delicious you look?"_ Her eyes flutter and her cheeks get red. Edison takes a quick glance at the two. Liv has that smile he hasn't ever seen her. It's beaming as she talks to Grant. He's laughing like never before which people note.

Billy Chambers comes over to wear Edison is, "I thought we were going to smoke a few Cuban cigars and drink a few glasses of good scotch and talk some shit. You know what men do," he says to Edison. "_Let me gather the men. I can't let these perfect cigars go to waste," _Liv and Fitz finish their dance_, "I have to go,"_ she says. "_Let's have one more dance,"_ he pleads. "_No, I am sure everyone was watching us. We giggle like two teenagers falling in love,"_ she muses. "_Isn't that what we are?"_ He asks. She blushes again at the declaration. Marta comes over to talk to Liv, she whispers in her ear as Fitz looks on. "_Okay, I'll take care of it,"_ Liv says as Marta picks up some plates and turns quickly and runs into Liv as barbeque splatters across her dress. Everyone notices the mishap, there are a few gasps. Marta has a look of sheer fear, Liv stops her, "_It's okay Marta, and it's just a dress. Don't worry about it. I am going to go change."_ She turns to Fitz, "_If you would excuse me."_ Fitz lightly and sneaks a hold of her hand as he lets go.

Liv walks away, toward the house. Edison comes out to gather the men to the dedicated men area. He walks toward Fitz inviting him, but Fitz has other thoughts of course. Mellie is on her way to Fitz when Quinn and Abby intercept her. Quinn starts apologizing about the Chamber dinner. Abby starts bringing up pointless conversation to keep Mellie occupied. Maya watches as Fitz sneaks his way inside. She's sure he's going after Liv. Liv has found a new dress. Fitz sees her dart into a room down the hall with a robe on and two dresses in hand as he waits and then gingerly goes down the hall after her. Liv has the messed up dress spread out on the folding table in the laundry room. You can still hear the music blasting loudly. She puts some substance on the dress and presses it in. "_That should start treating it, until I can bring it to the cleaners,"_ she says to herself out loud. She hears the door close and lock behind her as she quickly turns around. "Fitz, what are you doing in here?"

The dance floor is buzzing with the younger starts to play, **You're Makin Me High by Toni Braxton.**

Liv looks around the laundry room, knowing the way out. Fitz walks over slowly toward her, like a tiger. He presses her up against the folding table where she has laid the dress out. He starts kissing her down her neck, "_I've been watching you all evening. I wanted to kidnap you and just take you away,"_ he says as he continues to pepper her neck with kisses. "_Fitz, someone can come in here. There is a party outside."_ Fitz is not listening to her, he opens the robe to find she threw on a shirt and leggings. "_What is this?"_ he says irritated. "_I wasn't going to walk through the house with hardly anything on when anyone could be walking through here to the bathroom," _she says as he she then moans, "_Ooohhhh, Fitz stop..."_ He drops the robe to the floor. She's trying to push him away, as he engulfs her in his arms bringing his arms under her shirt to lift it off when he realizes she has on no bra. He utters, "_This makes up for the pants,_" he says as he gets the shirt over her head. As he gets the shirt over her head, they are lip to lip "kissing, she says, "They are called jeggings," as she parts his lips with her tongue and slowly worms it into his mouth. He pulls back, "What the fuck are jeggings?" He says. She laughs as licks his lips and kisses him again, "shut up."

Fitz starts to laugh, "What is so funny?" She asks as he hoists her up on the table. "This is familiar to the restaurant," he says as he kisses her down between her breasts. Liv can hardly catch her breath, "_It was wrong then and it's wrong now. We have to wait,``she_ softly breathes into her ear as he's taken a nipple into his mouth. He sucks, pull, and grazes. Then he stops and blows, "_I've missed you,"_ he finishes. Before she knows it, she's unbuckling his pants as they drop to the floor, "_I hate you,"_ she says biting on his ear as she bites and tugs his earlobe as he's taken her other nipple in his laughs at how she wants his pants off. He quickly pulls her ass and hips to him on the edge of the table. Pulling her pants down with impatience. They are kissing each other frenziedly as she says, "_I missed you too." _

He spreads her legs open as he enters her with no haste. A loud " Shit" can be heard from Liv as pushes deep into her. He jams into her with a thrust that almost makes her moan to the song covering their loud declarations of satisfaction. The harder he pounds into her, the tighter she engrains her calves into his back. Her feet pin themselves into his tight thighs as he swells inside of her. They have sex frantically as she grabs for the edges of the table to steady herself. She's giving her body completely to walls are locked into him, the pressure of tightness and the wetness of her core is almost too much for him as he continues to thrust in her hard and as deep as she can take him..….it feels so good, all she can get out of her mouth as she bites the top of his shoulder blade, as she whispers, "_Harder,"_ he becomes crazed and goes as hard as he can.

As the song continues, "_**I want you so bad..oohh I get so high.."**_

Abby and Quinn are still chatting up Mellie when she notices that Edison is looking around. She scans the room quickly looking for Harrison to run interference before he goes looking for Liv. Maya walks over to the ladies, introducing herself, "_Hi, I'm Olivia's mother Maya,"_ she says. "_Nice to meet you Mrs. Pope,"_ Mellie says. "Anderson," she quietly corrects. "_I apologize," _Mellie says. "_I hope you are enjoying yourself,"_ Maya says. As Abby and Quinn looks relieved that Maya came over.

A few minutes have passed as they are still going at it in the room. He slides her off of the table and turns her over. There's a knock at the door.

**To be continued!**


	20. Chapter 20

The music has changed to **Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke and Pharell**. The hands tap on the door again.

Fitz and Liv become instantly quiet. Liv turns around into his chest. "_Fuck,"_ Fitz says quickly. The knock at the door happens again. "_Oh my God,"_ Liv whispers, "_We can't say anything, maybe they'll realize it's locked. They'll go away."_ "_If not, we are fucked,"_ Fitz says. The knock taps again, then the voice whispers, "_Liv, it's me, Harrison."_ Liv has put on her robe. Fitz has pulled on his pants and shirt and is buttoning up. "_Harrison, it's really you?"_ Liv answers. "_Yes, you two have 5 minutes to put some clothes on your naked asses and open the door. And spray some Febreeze or something before you open the door."_ Liv's face is flushed.

They start to dress. Fitz can see the distressed look on Liv's face. Her hands are shaking to put her jeggings on. He's put on his pants and his shirt on, which is unbuttoned. He grabs her from behind and holds her, getting her to calm down, "_I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry."_ She takes a deep breath, "_What if we got caught by someone else?"_ "_I know, I'm sorry, it's just that we don't get to see each. I love our phone calls but I want us to get some time."_ She turns to him, knowing she feels the same way, "_I know Fitz. I feel the same way but hopefully after today, tonight, things will be different. I'm trying, I really am."_ She rests her forehead on his, "_I don't regret it,"_ he whispers. "_Neither do I,"_ she replies as she gently kisses his lip. All of a sudden they laugh together,having the same thought, as Liv voices it, "_we were fucking in my laundry room, with a hundred people outside,"_ Liv says. "_I'm feeling good about it,"_ he answers as she slaps his chest.

Before she opens the door, she looks at Fitz, her big doe eyes shining, "_Something is going to happen shortly. I don't know how Edison is going to handle it. Whatever happens, you can't react Fitz."_ Fitz looks at her, confused but curious, "_What are you going to do? You can't expect me to not react if it's something happening to you."_ "_I'm going to reclaim my life and Edison won't like it but I am going to do it,"_ she says as she opens the door. Harrison is shaking his head, before he can say something, Liv asks, pulling him in quickly, "_How did you know we were in here?"_ "_Because I know where freaks have quickies plus I saw Loverboy sneak in here,"_ as he looks over at Fitz. "_Harrison,"_ she says trying to explain. "_Listen, get your freak on, but follow my lead now, so you don't get caught in here,"_ he says as he explains. They all agree on an exit plan and put it in motion.

Liv sneaks out running upstairs for a quick shower. Harrison stands guard as Fitz cleans up.. Harrison and Fitz are standing talking as Edison comes into the house. "_Have you seen Olivia?" _Harrison guides, "_I think she went upstairs last time I saw her."_ Edison starts going toward the stairs, he turns around, "_Grant, I want to get with you about property. Liv and I are going to need a new house," _he says. "_Are you looking to downsize?"_ Fitz quips. "_No, looking to upsize. We are going to need a lot more space soon,"_ he says cockily, "_I want something we can fill with lots of kids."_ Fitz quietly seethes, as Harrison steps in, "_Sounds like Grant here is the person to find you that perfect house,"_ Harrison adds. Edison grins as if winning some undeclared fight, "_It's all in who you know, right Grant,_" he says disappearing upstairs. Fitz looks at Harrison, "_I'll be damned if Olivia sets up a new home with him and…..he wants babies with her._"

Harrison sees the discontent, "_Settle down Loverboy! Liv has her eyes open now, she's not going to let him trap her again, especially that way." _Fitz shakes his head, "_I don't trust him Harrison. I don't trust his ambition. Ambition can make you do crazy things." "If this gets batshit crazy, we will be here. We will kick his ass," _Harrison assures_. "Thank you for what you did! I know what we did, what I did was reckless and impulsive. It's just that we can't spend real time together and ..." Harrison stops him, "Listen, don't know a lot about you, but I know you actually care about Liv. If you promise that you'll make her happy and treat her right, you are alright with me,"_ Harrison says. "_I want her in my life. I want to share things with her. My wife and I signed the divorce papers. It's just a matter of the formalities.I'm not trying to string her along."_ Harrison looks at him, seeing the sincerity in his face, "_You don't have to explain yourself. It's all good. You've been bitten brother. She got you," _he says patting Fitz on the back as they leave. Fitz laughs, at the truth. Harrison stops, "_I will kick your ass if I have to." _They both laugh.

_Maya comes in looking for Olivia finding the two men in a deep conversation, "Have you seen Olivia?" Harrison answers, "She's upstairs with Edison," _Following right behind her comes Abby and Quinn, they both stop seeing Maya, Harrison and Fitz standing there_. "We were just checking on Liv, if we needed to help her with her clothes, " _Abby says, as everyone laughs_. _The secret between them is understood to stay a secret. _Maya looks at Fitz, "Can we chat for a second?" _Fitz agrees to as Abby, Harrison, and Quinn look at Fitz like he got caught by the principle as they walk away.

Liv's body is tingling all over, she's placing perfume across her body, thinking about Fitz's lips on skin. Her cheeks are all flushed again as she reflexively lock her knees together. "_You should have done that earlier,"_ she says out loud Edison has made it upstairs to where Liv is. She's fixing her hair as he knocks on her door, "_Who is it?"_ She asks. "_It's me,"_ Edison answers. She opens the door, "_What do you want?"_ She asks as she puts on her shoes. "_My wife's been gone a minute I came to find her and we've had more people arrive,"_ he answers. "_Ahh, you need your trophy in tow, "_ she sarcastically answers as she goes for the door. He slams the door closed, "_You just be ready to hold my hand when I give my speech, okay,"_ he says in a threatened tone. She rubs his face gently, "_I don't plan to be anywhere else,"_ she answers as she pulls his hand from the knob and opens the door.

Maya and Fitz are off to the side alone, "_I don't know what's going on with you and my daughter, although I am pretty sure I know,"_ she says. Fitz quickly comes to his own defense, "_Maya, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done what I did here but I want you to know..."_ she stops him. "_You two need to be careful. There's a bastard upstairs who calls himself my son-in-law, who I don't trust. I don't want anyone getting hurt. Liv has a plan for today, if it means getting away from him, then I support it. As far as you go..._" she stops studying his face, "_You care about her alot. I can see that and I can see the way she looks at you but you have a wife._" "We signed the divorce papers. It will be final soon. I'm not looking to play games with Livvie," he says as he blushes. "You call her Livvie, does she know it?" "Yeah, she likes it," he answers. She pats him on the chest, walking away, "You'll be a good son in law." Fitz blushes.

Fitz is standing talking alone nursing a glass of scotch and keeping a watchful eye on Liv who has returned to the party with Edison glued to her. Angela Webster comes over and introduces herself. She gives a scanning eye to Fitz, "_So, you are Fitzgerald Grant,"_ Fitz answers, "_I think I am, although some days I'm not exactly sure and you are," _he asks, knowing she's flirting. Just as this is happening, Liv's eyes immediately finds Fitz's location. She quickly notices the coquettish body language of the woman in front of Fitz. Angela responds to Fitz, "_Angela Webster, President of the California Teachers Association." "Have we met before?"_ He asks. "_Unfortunately, we haven't." _Liv is trying to pay attention to extremely boring conversation she is, but the dark chocolate woman with her natural hair and full size breasts and hips have commanded her attention. Or better yet, she has the attention of her man. She thinks to herself, that is the kind of voluptuousness men want as she sees Fitz and Angela continue their conversation.

Liv and Edison are chatting it up with Samuel Reston, Liv keeps thwarting her eyes over to Fitz and Angela as Stephen makes his way in. He shakes a few hands. He's handled some of the divorces of these hand shakers and they love him forever for it. Liv smiles as she sees him come in. Fitz notices the presence of Stephen which doesn't make him happy. Liv excuses herself and goes over to talk to him. "_Hello Beautiful,"_ he says as he kisses her on the cheek and hands subtly touches the small of her back. It's innocent in Liv's eyes but both Fitz and Edison take note of it. "_Do you have it?" _she asks Stephen who is smiling from ear to ear. "_Of course I do. Everything is here,"_ Stephen answers. "_I owe you one,"_ she says. "_Dinner will do just fine,"_ he utters coyly. "_Stephen," _she says as. Edison comes over, "_What are you doing here Finch?"_ He asks. "_When my girl needs my help, I drop everything for her,"_ he answers. "_She's not your girl. You did whatever your duty is, you can leave." "He's my guest and he can stay,"_ Liv rebuts, "_Let me show you around Stephen,"_ she finishes, rolling her eyes. Fitz watches closely as Liv leads Stephen around..

The music has now jumped to **Hot Stuff by Donna Summer**. The guests are embracing the disco era. Maya is doing as any good mother should do. Keeping an eye on her daughter and the party. She can't shake the feeling that something is going on with Marta.

Angela is still trying to talk Fitz when Mellie walks up. He can't deny Angela is a beautiful woman but he's never been happier to see his soon to be ex wife, appear. "_Angela, I this is my...wife, Mellie Grant. Mellie this is Angela Webster, she's President of the California Teachers Association. We were just talking about possible school projects that will need grants and most of all properties,"_ he clues her in. "_Very nice to meet you Ms. or is it Mrs. Webster,"_ Mellie ask as she shakes her hand. "_It's Ms.,"_ Angela responds glancing over to make sure Fitz hears it. Mellie studies the scene in front of her. Maybe this is the woman that's got her husband moving heaven and earth to get rid of her. "_Should I leave you two to talk?"_ Mellie says surprisingly. "_No, I've held your husband up long enough, but hopefully we will speak soon,"_ she pointedly addresses Fitz. "_Yes, you have some great ideas,"_ he shakes her hand as she excuses herself. Mellie looks on, now more confused than ever.

Liv and Stephen comes back from inside the house as Abby and David are back on the dance floor. Liv and Stephen are standing with Harrison, "_It looks like Abby may have found her match," _Liv says. "_I think so. I'm pretty sure there will be a second date and I'll bet you a hundred bucks they get their freak on tonight. I mean it's been a freaky kind of day," _he chuckles as he drinks a sip of scotch and Liv shoots her eyes. "_No, she just met him, she wouldn't..,"_ Liv says as she thinks a moment, "_I'll get in on this."_ Quinn walks up, "_What's up and who is this delicious man?" as she looks at Stephen. "This is Stephen Finch, I told you about him,"_ Liv finishes. "_Ahh, the horndog Englishmen. Good to meet you, Liv didn't say you were delicious," _Quinn says as strongly as possible. "_Well, I'm just glad she talked about me,"_ he responds looking at Liv. Harrison adds, "_We are betting Abby sleeps with that Rosen numbers nerd tonight."_ "_She just met him,"_ Quinn says, then she looks at Liv, "_I'll go in, what's the bet?"_ "_$100,"_. "_I'm in," _Quinn says. As they continue to watch the two nerds dance.

Mellie and Fitz and Cyrus and James are chatting it up with Billy Chambers and a few others. Talking about federal politics and state politics. All discussing Edison's chances which much to Fitz chagrin, sounds like Edison has a leg up on it. Cyrus says, "_It's always easier to get a position when the seat is vacated by death or retirement. All you need is the right pockets to pick and you are in. The guys's definitely a smart man and lawyer. He's got a damn good conviction rate."_ "_Yes, he does. He's just what we need to run that office and be tough as nails. He can be a real son of a bitch,"_ Billy says. "_I've heard that about him,"_ Fitz says. Mellie looks over, realizing Stephen Finch is there. She pulls Fitz over quickly, "_Isn't that your lawyer, Stephen Finch?"_ Fitz looks over noticing, "_Yes, it is, why?"_ "_Nothing just seems like he knows Olivia Pope."_ "_Apparently they knew each other at Stanford,"_ Fitz says nonchalantly.

The music has changed to **Baby Come Back by Player followed by the Emotions, You Got the Best of My Love**.

Edison is chatting with Elizabeth North and Sally Langston when he eyes Liv, beckoning her over. Liv looks over to her gladiators who have her back, "_My husband beckons me. Let me go be a good little Mrs.,"_ as she rolls her eyes. He introduces Elizabeth and Sally to her. In her southern droll, Sally says, "_I'm not usually starstruck Olivia, but it's wonderful to meet you. I really do love your show. I think you help a lot of people."_ "_Thank you , I rather enjoy it. What was a favor for a friend has turned into a calling of mine, I think,"_ Liv answers. "_I definitely you have one,"_ Sally agrees. "_I do apologize I don't get to listen to your show but I know a lot of people who do and they rave about it,"_ Elizabeth links into the conversation. Edison tries to turn the attention on himself, "_Sally says I have a great chance at winning this thing." "I was just saying, he's one of the best lawyers in Los Angeles, he's going to be great for the seat. We need hard asses in there."_ "_I'm so proud of him,"_ Liv answers as Edison beams.

The party keeps strolling along and everyone is enjoying the drinks and music. It's approaching 5 in the evening and a few people have left. Fitz notices Liv has introduced herself to Angela Webster. "_You throw a great party,"_ Angela says. "_Thank you, I like to see people enjoying themselves,"_ she answers, "_I hope you've been enjoying yourself." "I most certainly have. You know you are the biggest name here I think. Everyone is hyped to meet you." "I was more hyped to meet you, you hold a very part position in this state. It's important work that you do,"_ Liv throws on the compliments. "_I loved teaching and quickly worked my way up the ranks, as a black woman, I am proud of that. I have to brag about it,"_ Angela answers. "_As you should, we have a longer ladder to climb but if we make it to the top, the job really starts to stay there,_" Liv answers. "_I've made some good networks here today, so I am glad I came,"_ she says as her face lights up, and Liv realizes why, when Fitz appears. Before he can speak, Edison steps in, "_I hope you all will stay a little longer, me and my lovely wife are have something to say,"_ as he practically drags her away. They stand at the DJ table taking the mic. Randy stops the music from playing. Everyone gathers toward where they are.

"_Can I have everyone's attention?"_ Edison says. "_My beautiful wife and I want to thank all of you for coming. It was a labor of love to put this party together and I think it came out great,"_ He finishes. "_For a few years now, I toyed with the notion that I could run for this seat. I didn't know when the right time was or when it would be but I talked to Olivia and I told her I knew this was it. When DA Vargas announced he was vacating his seat to obtain his judgeship. That's my ultimate goal too. But for now, this is it. Olivia encouraged me and told me I had to do it, even though we were talking about having a family. She assured me when can still have our family and this position. I want to become your DA and do what I've been doing, making my city safe while making some Davis babies at the same time,"_ he jokes as everyone laughs. Liv paste a smile on her face as Fitz seethes as he clenched his jaw and Mellie notices. Maya looks disgusted.

Abby sends a group text to Harrison and Quinn, "_I think something is about to happen."_

"_So, to all of you who came today and have pledged your support since I announced my run, I thank you. If I am elected, I promised to do what is expected, fight crime to the best of my abilities and keep this city safe,"_ Edison continues, "_Again, thank you for coming and continue to enjoy yourself,"_ he says as he puts the mic down.

Liv pics up the mic, staring at him, "_I have something to say."_ Edison reaches down to the mic and says, "_I guess my wife has something to say."_ "_I would also like to thank you all for coming. This party was a labor of love to put together and I had an amazing team helping me. To Abby, who worked tirelessly on the guest list, getting you all here. Quinn Perkins, who is an amazing chef, worked so closely with Bludso's BBQ to make your tastebuds sing. To Harrison Wright, who some of you know as Chocolate Thunder, and Randy Collins, for getting you on your feet. And, to my mother, Maya Anderson and our housekeeper Marta, you kept the train running smooth today. Most of all, to my husband, I gladly helped with this event because I wanted you all to see how committed he is to this office. This is the most important thing to him. What you all don't know is, our life together started this way." _Edison gets a confused look on his face_. "I first met Edison, because….," _Edison quickly tries to stop him. Fitz realizes what Liv is about to do. So does the Gladiators and Maya. Liv jerks the mic, she looks to the audience_, "He's very humble about this. But, Edison and I didn't have a great love story where we met and fell in love." _Everyone really starts to look confused now. Edison gives Liv a death stare as she smiles. She presses on_, "He was my defense lawyer. Why did I need one? I killed a man," _Liv can see the shocked faces in the room. "_I know you all are shocked, but I did. Edison was able to prove my innocence, prove my self-defense. It's something I put behind me, but it never left me. Taking another person's life never leaves you but either I would be a victim or I'd protect myself and I did that. And this wonderful lawyer got me my freedom. I don't know how, but he did.. He got my records sealed so that people couldn't probe into my past. It took me a long time to see," _she says as she turns to Edison_, "I have nothing to be ashamed of. I shouldn't be ashamed for protecting myself." _She turns back to the crowd, "_He will fight on the other side of the aisle now but I am more than sure he'll fight to win." _

Everyone who knows what's going on knows what Liv just did. They all smile. The rest of the room is shock stricken. She hands the mic back to Edison, as she kissed him on the cheek slightly and whispers in his ear, "_Congratulations on your accomplishments!"_


	21. Chapter 21

It's been a week since the barbeque and its fireworks. Maya stayed a week over to help Liv move completely out of the house and keep a watchful eye on her baby. But the time had come for her to go home and she left reluctantly. The news has broken that Fitzgerald and Mellie Grant are getting a divorce and the papers were filed. Edison's campaign is still going, but he had to explain himself to a lot of people after the party, to make sure his image is intact and so are his donors. Liv still has to pack up her office but there is one order of business she has to take care of and she's not looking forward to that fight with Edison, but it has to be done. Edison was so angry that night, he packed a bag and left. Liv and Fitz have decided to lay low with everything happening.

Liv is in her office packing many books that adorn her shelf. She and Maya got all of her clothes, shoes, and more clothes moved out. She's removing books from the shelf when Marta comes in, looking at all the different parts of the house that is now bare, with Liv moving everything out. She knocks on the door wanting to talk to Liv who is deep in thoughts. Marta knocks again to get her attention.

"Olivia," she says cautiously as Liv is starring off into space.

She repeats her name again, as Liv refocuses to see Marta standing there, "I'm sorry Marta. What do you need?"

"Does this mean you and Mr. Davis are getting a divorce?"

"Yes, we are!"

Marta fidgets as she wrings her hands together. Liv walks over and brings her hands together, "Marta, what's wrong? Something has been wrong for a few weeks now and I can tell you are afraid to tell me what it is."

"Nothing is wrong ma'am. I'm just sorry for everything," she covers.

"You are not to blame for this. You could never be, this started before we ever knew who you were. I just hate because we employ you, you are in the middle of all of this," Liv answers.

"What does this mean for me? I mean I am sure I can find another family and Sophia is in school now. I don't have to worry about her but…"

"I am sure Mr. Davis is not looking to fire you because of this. He wouldn't find anyone better than you, trust me."

"What if I wanted to come with you?" Marta asks.

They both hear the door the hall slam. Marta quickly runs out of the office. Liv goes after her, but they are both met in the living room by Edison. Edison gives Marta a stare that sends her retreating to the kitchen.

"I'm surprised the locks haven't been changed on the door," Edison says.

"I told you, I didn't want this house. I never wanted this house when you bought it," Liv answers.

"I told you I didn't want recording equipment in my house either, when I bought it," he reminds.

"It's going with me, don't worry about it," she answers as she turns to go back toward her office.

"You stop walking Olivia," he says roughly.

She stops and braces herself and turns to look at him. She opens her mouth to say something as he walks closer to her. She flinches a little.

"What, do you think I am going to hit you? I should, I could, but I won't do that. Because poor little Marta in there would be a witness and I can't have that."

"Go ahead, don't let Marta stop you. Hit me, but if you do, you better kill me because I won't go down without a fight," she answers with authority.

Edison laughs at her, "You think because you for once outsmarted me, you've got man size balls."

"I don't have man size balls and neither do you," she answers.

He gets closer to her and grabs her neck, "You think I am going to just let you go because you asked me to. Or, because you did what you did. You owe me Olivia and you are going to pay up."

"I don't owe you anything," as she wiggles a little bit from his grip.

He grabs her a little tighter, as Marta sees this. She gets on the phone and quietly calls the police. Liv, in a raspy strained voice says, "Let go of me," she answers.

"You owe me your freedom remember and that counts for something," he says and before he knows it, Liv buries her knee hard into his cock drawing a squeal that echoed through the room. He's on the floor in pain, "You bitch."

She's rubbing her neck in pain as she stands back away from him, "Edison, this is not you. What are you doing?"

"All you had to do was give me my 6 months, that's all you had to do," he answers.

"I told you I didn't want that and I'm more than sure I don't want this. Let's just go our separate ways. Find you a wife that wants this life. I got you this far, this is where I get off."

"I had dreams. I had plans."

"And you can still have them, just without me. You didn't lose any backers. They commended you for defending me but I'll be damned if you make me feel like your charity case. You took this case with an agenda. You knew the game you were playing but I didn't. I'm not going to be miserable for the rest of my life because of it."

"And what are you going to do now?"

"Whatever I want, just not with you," she answers.

He's about to answer when there is a buzz at the gate. They both wonder who that is. Marta opens the gate from the kitchen panel and lets the police in. Marta is going to the door when Edison asks who it is.

"I called the police," she answers.

Edison looks at her, "You called the fucking police."

"I didn't want you to hurt her," she answers as she opens the door.

The police looks around the room. He notices nothing has been disturbed no signs of a fight.

"We got a call about a domestic disturbance," the police asks as he looks at Liv and Edison and then at Marta.

Liv hurriedly speaks up, "Oh officer…?" She stops waiting for his name.

"Officer Howard, Ma'am," he answer.

"I think it was a misunderstanding officer. I'm embarrassed to say, it was a little couple play. He's been gone a week and we got a little carried away here. Should have taken that to the bedroom," she responds.

Edison looks over at her shocked by the defense as does Marta. The officer looks at Marta.

She looks at the both of them, "I'm sorry officer, and I didn't see that Mr. Davis had come in."

The officer looks at Edison, "Sir," he says.

"I was just so happy to see this little lady…that's all," he backs Liv's story.

"Okay, well, if that's all. You kids be safe," he says jokingly as he leaves. Liv looks at Edison goes down the hall toward her office.

Edison looks out the window cautiously to see if the cop drives away. He turns to Marta, "What in the hell do you think you are doing? I'll deal with you later." He has a tight grip on her arm. Liv starts coming back down the hall which Edison hears the shuffle of her feet, "You get your ass in that kitchen and wait for me," he finishes.

Liv appears again in the living room, holding a folder in her hand. She gets closer to him and hands him the envelope.

"What is this?"

"This is your freedom and mine," Liv answers.

"I don't need an escape," he says with a cocky laugh as he opens the envelope to see its divorce paper. He looks through some of the pages shaking his head with unbelievable smile on his face.

"You think it's that easy," he asks.

"Yes I do. Seems like Officer Howard would love to know what was really going on in here. And there is a great thumb print on my neck starting to form. Unless you plan to kill me or don't want me going straight to police with my evidence, I'd sign."

He realized he's totally fucked but decides to play a little more, "You won't do it."

"I've already sent a picture to Abby, try me. Just think of the ramifications of the possible new District Attorney being charged with domestic abuse. " she answers as she hands him the pen.

He reluctantly signs the papers and shoves them at her. "I want you out of here today," he stresses.

"No problem and I am taking Marta with me," she surprises him.

"Marta stays with me," he answers.

Marta can hear this from the kitchen as she cries silently.

"She wants to go with me. You are hardly ever here."

"I hired her and I'm keeping her. You will hear from my lawyer," he says as he goes into the kitchen and tells Marta she has to come with him as he nearly pulls her out of the door and puts in in the car.

Liv breathes a sigh of relief but she's scared of for Marta. His reaction to Marta raises her curious gage another notch.

* * *

Fitz is on the phone with his mother, Barbara Rockwell Grant, a woman who's slender in stature, clocking in at a 5'6 with sandy brown hair. Fitz has her eyes and everything else is Big Gerry. There's no doubt she adores Fitz. They are on the phone as she sits near on her patio facing the ocean in Hawaii.

"Are you okay, Fitzgerald?" She asks.

"Mom, I told you, I am fine. I've been moving out of the house. I am completely out. Of course, the moment the papers were filed it hit the local outlets but it's all good. We live in Los Angeles, divorces happen every hour on the hour," he answers.

"And Victoria," she asks.

"She's handling it better than her mother," he responds.

"Well, let's be honest, her mother was never really mother or wife material."

"No, she wasn't."

"Is your father raising holy hell because you are divorcing Barbie?" She asks.

Fitz laughs, "He shit a few bricks about it and he let it go. At least I think he did. At this point I don't really care. I just want to move on with my life and she can do whatever the hell she wants to do with hers."

"Fitzy, is there someone else?"

Fitz is surprised by her deduction, "What?"

"Is there someone else?"

"Why would you ask that? Have you been talking to Dad?"

"No, I limit communication with your father, especially after Patrick died," she says with sadness in her voice.

There is a look of sadness that waves across her face. Fitz never speaks of his brother, Fitzpatrick Grant, who they called Patty. Patty died 10 years ago of a drug overdose because he didn't pass the bar and Gerry didn't let him forget it. Barbara never got over it and blamed Gerry for it. The family never got over it.

'It's just I know you, you agreed to this business marriage for the sake of the Grant name and you were never happy but you made it work and you would have kept making it work, if you could have. There had to be something or someone that came along."

"Yes, there is. But, this hasn't been a longtime affair. It's been 4 months and I know she's the one. She's funny, she's beautiful, she's sweet, she's smart and she's perfect wife material," he answers with the widest grin on his face.

"It's been 4 months son, how do you know she's wife material?"

"I never dreamed of having babies with Mellie. I wanted a family. I thought it would be great for us to have some kids. But I imagine Livvie in our home playing airplane trying to feed our son or daughter or making blow noises into our babies' stomach while dressing them or changing their diaper. I've imagined myself holding her hand, while she brings our child into the world. I don't just want to imagine it. I want that. I know she's the one," he finishes.

Barbara sits, shocked by the candidness of her son, he's never spoken this way about a girl before. She can hear it in his voice. This woman has stolen his heart and she's never even met her.

"I need to fly to LA and meet this woman or you need to bring her here," she says.

"Well that's a little difficult right now. She has to settle things with her husband. It's a little complicated," he explains.

"Fitzgerald," she answers.

"Mom, trust me on this. I didn't break up her marriage. It was fate mom and I'm not going to let her get away from me."

"If she makes you that happy, then don't, "she advises, "You deserve to be happy son, you do."

"You will like her," he utters as he looked down at his phone and smiles.

"From the sound of your voice, I don't doubt it and you deserve to be happy. "

"I love you Mom," he answers.

"I love you too," is her answer as she hangs up and looks off into the waves lapping along the shoreline.

* * *

It's later on that evening Marta is sitting at her kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee wanting to dial a number. But she doesn't. There's a commotion that you can hear from in the other room, it's her daughter, and Pilar comes in the door. She's a beautiful girl, Latin in features. She has long black curly hair. A replica much her mom with a very curvy body and wide hips. She's calling for Marta when she finds her in the kitchen nursing the coffee with tears in her face.

"What's wrong Mami?"

"I have to get you and me out of here. He's never going to let us go. He's never going to let you go. I'm so ashamed of myself."

Pilar looks at her sad, "Mami, this is not your fault. It's not. I can handle this until school is over. I have one of more year."

"No Nena! I saw him try to hurt Ms. Olivia today. He won't stop. He won't leave you alone. He never will."

"He's going to be here in a little while and I have to be ready for him." She kisses Marta on the face and goes into her bedroom.

Marta sits at the table and cries.

* * *

Liv is walking around boxes in the living room of her house. The couches have arrived, the bedroom is almost complete. She's looking for kitchenware when she's interrupted by a ring at the gate. She's trying to make some walk way space of some of the boxes. She's still unnerved about what happened with Edison and Marta but she just wants to settle for a minute. There's a buzz at the gate.

"Let me buzz you in," she answers.

She opens the gate door and then wait until it closes to go out and greet him as Fitz gets out of the passenger door and Huck is driving. He pulls out as she closes the gate back.

"Hi," She says as she stands in the doorway and greets him. She waves at Huck. Fitz has bags of food in his hands, "You brought food. I was going to cook for you."

"I much rather us make the most of our time, than you on your feet cooking for me," Fitz answers as he walks past her kissing her lips, "Plus we have something to celebrate, he signed the papers."

"Fitz," she answers, closing the door, "I really wanted to surprise you with my kitchen skills. I can throw down too you know," she responds.

"Throw down," he repeats a little confused.

"That's what we say when a person knows how to cook in the kitchen," she answers.

"So, you are a really good cook," he straightens it.

"Yes, I can throw down," she reverts it back with a laugh. She can smell the flavors and instantly jumps a little, "Thai…."

Fitz is pulling all of the boxes out of the bag. For such a little thing she loves food and he loves her face when it's there in front of her, "Thai, I remembered you said it was your favorite and it's mine too. I thought I would get it for the perfect place."

"The Original Hoy Ka," she answers quizzically.

"Yep," he answers. He came prepared for everything, he has wine glasses and wine to go with it.

Fitz almost bought everything the restaurant had to offer. He has egg rolls, fried meat balls, tom yum soup, papaya salad, pad Thai, drunken noodles, and sautéed mixed vegetables, Ka Prao and crispy pork. Liv's eyes are hooded at the massive amount of food.

"Who is supposed to eat all of this?"

"We are, if not now, we can eat it for breakfast," he says with a grin on his face.

"I don't recall us ever talking about you sleeping over tonight. I mean I shouldn't have any gentlemen callers over right now," she says flirtatiously.

He sweeps her closer to him as they stand at the island of the kitchen, "I better be the only gentlemen caller you ever have."

Her face flushes a little, "You are….," she says cutely as she guides her lips to his.

"Is this a dream?" He asks as he looks around her house and the fact that it's only the two of them standing there.

"I hope not," she says.

They begin to eat and feed each other every other bite. Fitz feeds her some of the crispy pork as she licks his finger. "I've always thought Thai food was sexy."

She looks at him, "I thought I was sexy," she answers.

"More than you'll ever know," he says as he goes for her neck and she kind of jerks back quickly. It alarms him and she tries to shake off the reaction.

"How about I feed you some of this Ka Prao?" She says as she goes for a fork of it.

"I want you to feed me, but not that," responding devilishly.

She raises the fork to put it in his mouth, trying to deflect.

He knows something is wrong, "Not so fast," he says as he takes the fork out of her hand and puts it down. "What's going on Livvie?"

"Nothing, I just have Thai breath," she tries to cover.

"I do too! So, I don't care. I want those lips and to suck on that neck," he says.

She knows her explanations won't work. She looks at him, "I'm going to show you something and I don't want you to get upset."

"I won't promise that. Show me!"

She lifts her hair so he can see the thumb print on her neck. Before she can say anything, "What the hell is this?" he yells.

"It's okay now, I handled it," she answers.

"No, it's not okay, who put their hands on you?" He says angrily, then he stops, knowing it could have only been one person. "Edison."

"He came back to the house this morning and we argued and…"

"And he attacked you," Fitz says. His face is literally steaming like a kettle that's ready to blow.

"He came at me and I almost made him a soprano," she answers.

Fitz gets up, "I am going to kill him. Where are my damn shoes?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to walk into that house and kill him, "Fitz answers as he finds his shoes.

Liv runs in front of him, "Fitz, I'm fine. It surprised me but I'm fine and I threatened him. I threatened to release photos of my neck to the public if he didn't sign those divorce papers."

He stops long enough to look at her, knowing he needed to be there for her, "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry he hurt you."

She smiles at him as he slowly lifts her hair and looks at the print, he takes his lips and gently kisses it, as he whispers to her, "Are you sure okay?"

"I'm sure. Marta calls the police but I lied for him and used the divorce as leverage. He signed it," she finishes.

He kisses her neck again, "Look at me, if he ever lays his hands on you again. I will break his neck."

"And I'll let you," she says with a smile.

"Come here," he says as he sits back on the stool in front of the island. He pulls her in between his legs. He has his arms tightly around her waist. "I don't want you going back to that house alone. I'll send Huck with you. In fact, I want Huck to drive you around for now."

"I don't have to go back. I threw everything in boxes and packed up a U-Haul, thanks to Harrison and got everything here."

He looks in her eyes, "If you forgot anything I'll replace it. Just don't go back there, okay."

"I promise you, I won't go back there and I don't think Huck is necessary," she tries to argue.

He traces the thumb print on her neck, "This says otherwise. Just indulge me," he pleads.

"Okay, what about you? If I have Huck," she says with a laugh.

"I am a big boy, plus I have a loaded arsenal. I have backup and don't worry about that. Let's worry about what's going on right now," he says.

"What's going on?" she says cutely batting her eyes like Mini Mouse only cuter.

"Nothing, so I'd like to change that," he says as he picks her up and brings her to the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"This," he says as he lays her down on the couch and they begin to kiss. They are both moaning by the instant electricity of their bodies pressed together. He parts her lips with his lips as they begin to kiss hungrily as Fitz's hands finds his way inside her shirt to massage her breasts through the bra. They are still exploring each's mouth as Liv takes lick of his tongue with hers. Every part of Fitz's body jerks as she licks again and then licks his lips. His dick is itching to be free as the kiss each other harder and harder until both their lips are swelled and rosy in color. He's gotten the bra unsnapped.

She stops the kissing, "I love slumber parties," she whispers.

"Me too," he answers as he pulls the shirt over her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marta is sitting at her kitchen table. She's smoking a cigarette, which she only does when she's nervous. There's a knock at the door as Marta opens the door and lets Edison in. He says nothing, just puts down his briefcase and walks into Pilar's room and closes the door.

Fitz and Liv are tied into each other's arms on the couch under the covers. Liv is nestled into Fitz chest as he traces her arm with his finger. Liv is playing with the fine curly hairs on his chest, "I have a bed in there you know."

"I'm perfect right here," he says as he kisses the top of her head.

"I need your help with something," she says into his chest.

"You got it. Just tell me what it is," he says as she looks up at him.

* * *

**Sooooo, Edison is sleeping with Pilar. What does he have on Marta?**

**Liv wants Fitz's help. What is she up to?**


	22. Chapter 22

Liv and Fitz are having breakfast around the island. Liv has made scrambled eggs, bacon, grilled tomatoes and grilled avocado with toast and homemade jam she orders from a little place in Roseville, CA that is homemade. This has been a routine for the last week. Fitz has stayed with her every night. He's even working from home this morning, just to be with her before she goes to the studio.

"Where does Mellie think you are staying exactly?"

"I don't know. I told her I was going to be staying at the Bungalow. I am all checked in, I just haven't stayed there," he says.

"That definitely seems like a loftier choice. I mean there are no boxes and books everywhere. Thank you for helping me to get most of those unpacked," she says.

"Well the difference between the bungalow and here is you. I won't get to sleep next to you and wake up next to you there."

She takes a bite of the tomatoes and avocados remaining silent. She keeps her head down, as he lifts it with his finger. Their eyes don't leave each other.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I just don't want us to get ahead of ourselves," she says, "What if you wake up one morning and realize you gave up your good life and it was a mistake. I was worried that I got caught up in your superpowers and you put some spell on me. One day, I'd wake up and realize I lost my mind. "

He looks at her seeing the fear in her eyes, "You know what I never did before that I did with you last night," he asks as he traces the curves of her face.

"What?"

"You got me to watch Game of Thrones with you. Damn, it's gruesome and bloody but you can't look away. We laid in bed and we just watched. What is it you called it?" he searches for the words.

"Binged watch and I had to catch up, so you are stuck," she said with a smile.

"I didn't love it but I didn't hate it. I loved just holding you and just spending that quiet time with you. It just feels right, when we are together. The other night while you were asleep, I saw a few chapters of your new book. I know you don't talk much about your writing, but you are really good," he says.

She buries her face in her hands, "Oh my God! Please tell me you are not reading one of them. I'm awful!"

"No, you aren't. I mean for it to be mushy chick stuff, it's good. And you have quite the vivid sexual imagination. I'm not complaining about that. I mean I'll benefit from it, but I mean the way you had Savannah tie Brandon to that bed and she..," before he can finish what he's saying she puts a fork of food in his mouth.

"Okay ...you've read it," she says with an embarrassed laugh.

Chewing the bite, "You should be proud of yourself. You've gotten two movie deals out of your books. Be proud of yourself."

"What about you? What secret talent do you have that people would be surprised to know about you besides knowing how to cook wonderful meals," she says as she wipes the dribble of jam that's on the corner of his mouth.

"I can garden and do pottery," he answers as he waits for her reaction.

She looks at him in disbelief, "You are pulling my leg," she responds.

"I'd like to pull your leg but not for that reason," he says sexily as she blushes.

"Don't you start," she says clearing his plate.

"I seriously can. My mother taught me. My father thought it was too girly for a boy but she has a little business there in Hawaii. Just something she likes to do and she's good at it," he follows her over to the farmhouse sink as he wraps his arms around her, "I like that you get your hands dirty and your fingers get to go between the wetness and massage the clay until you get it, just the way you want it." He explains as he starts to travel up her robe.

"Fitz, you know I have to go and meet with Stephen this morning," she says feeling herself getting weak in the knees as she tries to move his hands.

"I am trying to explain the process," he says as he grabs her back. "First, you have to source the clay. Find the perfect one to play in," he says as his hands go between her legs. "Then, you center the clay on the wheel, so it can feel the pressure," he continues as his finds her core that is already wet for him. "Next, you create the perfect form on the wheel. You gotta make sure it penetrates the clay correctly. You gotta throw off the hump," as his hands enter her slowly as he slowly brushes the outer layers of lips of her aquafina. She drops her head back to his chest.

"We can't, not this morning."

"We won't," she says as he kisses her neck. "Then you use a string to cut a piece off the hump," he continues as he pinches her nub, slightly, like a tweak. Olivia lets out a deep groan that rises from her stomach. Fitz repeats the motion, "Then you keep doing it until exactly how you want," he finishes as he she coats his hand with her wetness. He removes his hand and whispers in her ear, "maybe we should try it sometimes," as he slowly brings his hand from under her robe.

Liv turns to him, "I don't remember Ghost ever making me want to learn pottery quite as bad as I want to learn it now. You make it sound like so much fun."

"Well," he laughs, knowing that his tease of her body drives her wild, "That was child's play," he answers.

They both go in for a kiss when Fitz's phone rings. He tries to ignore it as the kissing becomes more involved. The ringing continues. He grabs a paper towel and wipes his hands as he answers. Liv can barely control the throbbing sensation pulsating that's swelling between her thighs. She can see that Fitz is growing red in the face. Finally he speaks, "I thought this was all taken care of. I thought there were no problems," he says angrily.

Liv is watching. She can tell that this call is not good news.

"Yes, I just need to clear a few things here. This is going to take a few days Marcus. I'll call Brittany and have her book a few rooms. I want this deal closed this week," he says as he huffs off the phone.

"Is everything okay?' She asks.

"No, but it will be," he answers, kissing her nose, as he is dials another number as he's waiting for the person to pick up. Finally there's an answer, "Brittany, we are going to have to go to Vegas for the next couple of days. Book rooms for Me, Marcus, yourself, and call Allen. The plane will be ready for us at 1pm. I am sorry for the short notice," he says quickly, "Yes, at Caesars. Thank you," as he hangs up.

Liv has her back turned away from him. Liv's heart drops a little, just hearing that he's gonna be spending a few days with Brittany. She knows she has no reason to be jealous but she can't help but think about that old saying, 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas!' She's so lost in her conjured thoughts that she doesn't hear Fitz calling her. He comes behind a cuddles her waist..

"You didn't hear a word I said," he says.

"I'm sorry," she says looking sad.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing, you better get going. You need to pack and stuff," she says as she starts nervously putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Fitz is watching her, knowing she's trying to cover.

"Livvie, what's wrong?" He says again.

"Nothing, I need to hop in the shower and get going before our meeting with Stephen," she answers going toward the bedroom.

Fitz is beyond confused. He follows her into the bedroom, watching as she picks another dress from the closet. She goes towards the bathroom and it hits him. She's turned the shower on and has lost herself on the rain of the shower dripping on her. He gets into the shower with her. She clears the water from her face hearing the door close behind her. She turns to see him there.

"Fitz," she says protesting him, not wanting him to touch her.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm trying to close a deal. I need my secretary there. That's the only reason she's coming. I'm gonna be in meetings all day and missing you every night," he says as they are now skin to skin.

"I feel so silly, like a teenager," as she drops her head into his chest.

"You are getting your hair wet," he says quickly noticing the water spraying on the back of her neck and hair. He quickly starts to lift the hair. She looks up at him and laughs. "What? You always say don't get your hair wet."

"I know. I will take me forever to straighten it. I just can't believe you were paying attention," she says as he's still holding her so tight.

"I remember everything important thing about you, especially wet," he says coyly as they kiss.

She breaks away, "Call me every night," she says.

"And every morning," he promises as they kiss and just move slowly under the water as her hair gets drenched under the water.

Edison is in the kitchen directing Marta. She's nervously making sure his breakfast is ready. She spills the coffee over the table, almost catching his suit. She quickly grabs a towel to catch the cascade about to go down his pants. The thought of pouring hot coffee on his dick excites her greatly but she keeps her cool.

"What are you so nervous for? It's business as usual around here."

She says nothing as she quickly cleans up.

"You and Pilar have to get out of the apartment. You will be moving in here," he announces.

"Why? We like our apartment."

"Because I won't be paying for that anymore and I'm going to be more profile now. I can't be sneaking in and out of apartments. I wouldn't want the press to get wind of that," he says as he drinks a sip of coffee. "That's damn good coffee Marta," he says as he keeps eating.

"I need to talk to Pilar about it Sir. I mean," she says as she turns to counter.

"I've already talked to Pilar. She understands what needs to be done. Sooner or later, I need a woman on my arm and she'll now be that woman. I'm going to present her to the public soon."

"You fucked my daughter and now you are going to fuck up the rest of her life," Marta says with sadness.

"I would be very careful how you use that word. This is a fucking situation you agreed to. Start moving your things, ok," he instructs as he gets up and leaves.

Huck comes to pick up Liv to drive her to Stephen's for her meeting with Edison. She's going through her emails when he passes her an envelope. Liv opens it and reads through.

"There's nothing here," Liv says.

"Yeah, there's nothing to find," Huck answers.

"I thought that would help me make sense of what's going on," Liv answers.

"It's almost like she didn't exist until she came to work for you. It's definitely weird."

Liv takes a deep breath as her phone rings, "Hello!"

"Olivia, Marta," Marta says.

"Hello Marta, are you okay?"

"Can you meet me tomorrow morning?"

"Of course I can!," she says as she looks through the rear view mirror at Huck.

"I need to talk to you," she finishes.

"I'll be there, just tell me where," Liv answers.

* * *

Fitz drives up to the house. He wonders who's car is next to Mellie's. He pulls his empty bags out of the trunk and goes into the house. Rosie is in the kitchen when she hears Fitz come goes toward the kitchen first. Rosie runs out trying to stop him.

"Mr. Grant," she says out of breath.

"Rosie, I need to get some clothes from my room," he says as he goes toward the stairs.

"I can get them for you sir, if you want," she answers.

"That's okay Rosie! I know what I need. I'll be getting all my clothes when I get back from out of town," he says as he keeps walking up the stairs. He stops, "Did you get Victoria off to School?"

"No sir! She stayed at her friends last night This is the last week of school. I stayed at my sister's last night. It was her birthday," she finishes.

"I will call her. I'll be in Vegas the rest of the week. I'll make sure Cyrus pays you," he continues as he keeps going up the stairs as Rosie keeps a frightened look on her face.

Fitz makes it to the guest bedroom when he hears laughter and moaning from Mellie's bedroom. He hears the voice say, "Suck it baby." Then there's silence and Mellie's muffled moan. Then the voice says, "That's it, swallow." Fitz knows exactly who the voice is. He grows red in the face. He shakes his head. He goes in and hurriedly throws the things in the bag he needs and goes out. He tells Rosie not to tell Mellie he was there.

* * *

Liv and Edison are sitting in Stephen's conference room. Liv is sitting with Stephen and Edison is sitting with his lawyer, Leo Bergen. Of course, Edison would get the slimmest lawyer he could find that. Leo is known around town for being good but dirty in his dealings.

Leo is the first to speak, "Since they've both agreed to quickly dissolve this marriage, uncontested, this should be easy. . Let's just sign these papers and get it over with."

"Nothing would please me more," Olivia answers.

"Since everything was mostly separate, except the house, this should be fairly easy," Stephen speaks.

"I don't want any part of the house.I would like to make one change," Olivia says.

"What's that?" Edison says sarcastically.

"Marta would like it if she can come work for me," Oliva tells him pointedly.

"I need her for the house more than you do. The campaign will kick in. I'll need the help. I was the one who hired her. She'll stay working for me."

Liv doesn't try to argue it but Edison's insistence just raises more flags.

Leo slides the papers over for them to sign as they both do.

Stephen takes the papers, "Okay, I will get these filed today and see how fast we can get this finalized."

Liv looks relieved but she knows there's something wrong and that something has Edison written all over it.

* * *

It's almost 7PM and Liv is getting ready for the show. She's sitting in the studio room going through emails as she's gotten a start on her song list. She hasn't heard from Fitz since he left. She hates to admit she's getting a little nervous and of course here thoughts are running away with her. She shoots him a quick text:

**Liv: **_Getting ready to do the show. Did you make it okay? Text when you can…_

She waits to see if he will answer. He doesn't answer. It's the 5 minute mark, she gets ready to go on air. Abby peeps her head in the door.

"Have a good show? It's gonna go great. I'm off to my date with David."

"Have fun, keep your legs closed," Liv shoots.

"I can, if you can," Abby answers.

Liv rolls her eyes, "I wish I didn't have to, but I will for the next couple days anyway."

"You are whipped! Just remember, you just need batteries," Abby finishes as she closes the door.

Liv yells at her, "You are so sick," with a laugh as Randy looks shocked.

He gives her the 10 second mark. He counts down and it's time.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Twilight with Olivia. Tonight we are going to do things a little different. I am going to tell you a little bit about my life tonight. I'll have to take some time off here and there. My husband and I filed for divorce. Some of you will hear about it and possibly read about it. It's the best move for us. It was an inevitable finale to our story but we've reached this decision amicably and happily. We've already started with the next phases of our lives and I wish him the best as I hope he wishes the same for me."

As Liv is giving this speech to her listeners. The lines are lighting up. The radio's message boards are filling up.

Liv continues, "So, I want to take some calls, not about relationships ending but about new beginnings. Have you started over and never looked back? Have some of you gotten second chances at love and life, tell me about it! Let's kick off tonight with **At Last by Etta James.**."

The phones continue to light up as Liv sees a text from Maya that simply reads, "I'm proud of you."

Liv takes the first call, "We have a call from Annie. Annie, we are talking about second chances and starting over. Do you have a story for us?'"

Annie speaks, "I want to dedicate a song to my second husband. He came along when I gave up on love after my divorce. He opened my eyes to life and true happiness and I want him to know, we've only just begun."

Liv plays **We've Only Just Begun by the Carpenters** for Annie as scrolls the message boards.

Liv plays more songs as she takes the mic again, "I'd like to dedicate a song. For any of you out there missing that someone special for whatever reason and you want them to know, this song is for you, **Missing You by Mary J Blige**."

Fitz is sitting in his bed listening as he goes through some papers. He grins as he hears the words to the song. He's been upset since he heard what he heard with Mellie and he didn't want to upset Liv with it. She was going to know something was wrong.

Liv looks down at her text:

**Fitz:** _I miss you too…._

Liv's smile grows at his words as she kisses her two fingers and brings it to his words. She finishes the show and goes back to her office. Her phone rings and she can't answer fast enough.

"Great show," he says with a smile.

"I thought you forgot about me," she answers quickly.

"That would be pretty hard to do," he says as he makes himself comfortable in bed.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yes."

"No, you aren't, but I won't push," she answers.

"I'm hearing your voice in my ear and that's all I need right now," he says as she blushes.

"I really do miss you already and that scares me to death," she says as she waits for his response.

"I know how you feel. Did you really mean what you said on air tonight? Are you starting over with me and never looking back?"

She takes a moment, feeling like she's just jumped the tallest hurdle, "I meant it."

He surprised by her declaration but happy at the same time.

She wants to ask him something else but she stops herself. Is it too soon to ask?

* * *

**Aww, what did Liv want to ask?**


	23. Chapter 23

Liv is sitting at the Home Restaurant in Los Feliz waiting for Marta to arrive. She's a little early so she's texting with Fitz before he goes to the site for a decides to call her, to hear her voice instead. They fell asleep talking to each other last night and its morning and they are back at it again. Huck is sitting at a table not too far away from Liv keeping a watchful eye on her.

"Liv, is Huck with you?" Fitz ask, there's concern in his voice.

"Yes, he's at a table not too far away. Fitz, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. I just want to talk to her. I feel bad that with everything happening, I'm leaving this way."

"I understand but you need to be careful with Edison. He attacked you Liv and I didn't kill his ass because he cooperated but you can't take him lightly Liv. I've had someone keeping tabs on him and I don't like what is being reported to me. He's not doing anything criminal, as far as I can see but who knows what he's doing behind closed doors."

Liv listens to the sincerity in his voice, "I know, believe I understand. I never thought he'd attack me and he did. I promise you, I just want to make sure Marta is okay. There were days she was the only one I could talk to. She was always there. I just want to be there for her, if she needs me but I won't put myself in harms way."

"I'm gonna hold you to that. If something happens to you, I will beat his ass and no one will stop me," Fitz stresses.

"I promise, I'll call you later after I talk to her and Huck will be with me," Liv answers.

"Okay, as soon as you can, call me. If I don't answer, I'll call you back as soon as I can. I…..ummm," he hesitates, "I better go."

She smiles, "I better go too, Marta is walking in. Bye…..Handsome!"

"Bye Beautiful!"

Marta walks in as Liv waves to get her attention. Marta comes over to the table.

"Did you drive here?" Liv asks.

"No, I took a Lyft, like you told me to," Marta answers.

Liv takes her hands, "Marta, I can tell something is wrong and going on with Edison. For the last few weeks you have been walking around on eggshells. I've been worried about you. What's going on?"

Marta has tears in her eyes as she squeezes Liv's hand, "I think he's watching me. I don't want to get you hurt ," she answers.

"Don't worry about me and if he's watching you, we will do something."

"My daughter and I are moving in to the house. He says we have to."

"Why?" Liv asks confusingly.

"Because, if we don't," she's too afraid to finish.

"If you don't, what's going to happen?"

"Then he will send me and Pilar back to Mexico," she says.

Liv looks at her, a little startled, "Are you here illegally?"

"I came here illegally 25 years ago to get away from the drug trafficking. I'm not proud of what I did, but I was selling drugs. That's the only way I could make money. Then, 2 years later I met my husband and got pregnant with Pilar. He sold drugs. We moved around, never got caught. We lived a good life and then 6 years ago my daughter decided to make a run for her father and got caught."

"Mr. Davis handled the case," Liv figures out.

"Yes, and he felt sorry for me and for her. She was born here, she was safe and I wasn't He made me a deal that he would help me stay here. He said you needed a housekeeper that the job would pay well and he'd get us an apartment to start over. That he would help us get back on our feet and help Pilar go to school. I wanted her to get an education. He pulled some strings and I got asylum but he's very powerful."

"What did Edison want in return.," Liv asks.

"He wanted my daughter. Two years ago, he walked in the door and said my daughter was his and I didn't know what that meant until I came home one day and heard them in her bedroom. He told me I better not say a word," Marta explains as Liv has tears in her eyes. "I didnt stop him because I didn't want to go back and she wanted to protect me.I let him ruin my daughter. And now, he's going to marry her and trap her for the rest of her life."

Liv takes both of her hands, "No, that's not going to happen. I'm so sorry Marta, I never knew. I didn't know the man I was married to. I slept with the enemy."

"My daughter has been his prostitute."

"Listen, I am going to get you out of there, you and Pilar, but I have to figure it out. I have to talk to someone and figure this out. Don't trip the wire with him. Don't act any different. Just act like yourself, do as you were told until I can figure this out."

"I have to go . He will call me soon to make sure I'm at home," she's getting up quickly.

"Let's meet back here tomorrow, same time, and I'll have some things to help you," Liv pleads.

Marta is barely listening, she agrees and leaves.

* * *

Fitz is sitting at the conference table in his suite going over papers when Marcus comes in. He can tell there is a strained look on Fitz's face. He sits down and gages before he speaks.

"Everything okay, Boss," he says slowly.

"Yes, just a lot on my mind."

"I thought the meeting went great this morning. Things seem to be back on track, minor hiccups."

"I wasn't worried about this. I knew they just needed some sweet talk and reassurances. I am not going back to LA until the last contract is finalized," he says as he pours a cup of coffee.

"Missing your girl maybe," Marcus ask. He knows that puppy dog, in love look.

"Why do you think that?" Fitz responds trying to cover.

"Well, you were very cranky yesterday and this morning. I figure it was lady related."

Fitz gets up from the table and looks out at sleeping Vegas. It's such a far cry difference from when night falls and everything is bright and colorful and full of movement. He turns to Marcus, "Yeah, you called at the worse time yesterday then I had to leave and some other things happened."

"Sounds like things are going well."

"It is…It is. I spent every night with her since she moved out into her place. Getting to wake up with her every morning, I like it," Fitz says turning back to the window.

"Damn, you want you two to live together. I mean it has been almost 6 months." Marcus says.

Fitz turns to look at Marcus' reaction, "Yeah, I do. But, I don't have a house ready for us to move into. And, I'm more than certain I want Victoria to live with me. I have to talk to Mellie about that when I get back. Victoria's never even met Liv. Mellie doesn't even know about Liv, not that it matters really."

"Man, what I see is a man falling in love," Marcus joins him at the window.

"She just got her place and I am going to ask her to move out and move in with me and be an instant step mother. I can't do that," Fitz says, hands stuffed deep in his pockets.

"All you can do is talk to her. Tell her how you feel and then go from there."

"I suppose you are right. I just don't want to scare her off. She's been through a lot already Marcus. She's really starting to trust me and let me in. I don't want to get spooked," he says as he sits back in his chair.

"Well, you won't know how she feels until you talk to her."

"I suppose you are right."

"I'm sorry I interrupted your morning quickie. If I had known brother I would have waited a little while," Marcus says with a cheeky laugh.

"It's never quick," Fitz says proudly.

"What's your secret, magic unicorn?" Marcus says as Fitz blushes.

* * *

Abby and Quinn are sitting at the table waiting on Liv, who's running late. She comes breezing in.

"I'm sorry I'm late," She says as she sits her purse down.

"What's going on?"

"I need you guys help with something," she says.

"Anything, what's up?" Abby says quickly.

"You know how you were telling me about that apartment complex that caters to battered women and women getting back on their feet."

Abby ponders a minute, "Yes, what about it?"

"I need to help Marta and her daughter get set up there for now, as soon as possible."

Quinn can tell Liv is very upset about it, "Liv, what's going on?"

Liv looks at them, "I was married to a monster," Liv answers as she explains the whole situation to them. Abby and Quinn are shocked to say the least.

"I'm glad you got away from him. I never liked that bastard Liv. I supposed he thinks because he waited until Pilar was 21 to start fucking her, he's not a bad person," Abby says with anger in her voice.

"Marta is scared to death and she's should be. He realized that divorcing me wasn't so bad if he could do this and have what he wants. He made get on birth control, everything. Marta said he always afraid she'd get pregnant. He said a Mexican girl pregnant with his baby before he got would he wanted would be bad a thing, disgusting…" Liv finishes.

"But it was okay to fuck a Mexican girl. He can't get away with this Liv. You have to tell the DA's office. You have to do something," Quinn pressures.

"I know. Huck is looking into some things for me. I just want to help her as much as I can, that's all," she said, shaking her head. "He did to them what he did to me. He used their fear against them and they let him. He knew their fear was greater than their logic. That's what he preys on, fear."

"Can't you get Huck to kill his ass? I'm sure Fitz hired Huck for reasons other than driving people around in fancy cars"

Liv looks around, hoping their voices aren't too loud, "We aren't killing anyone Abby. Let's just get Marta and Pilar out there and then we can deal with Edison after."

"I'll do what I can," she answers.

Quinn reaches in to say under her breath, "I'm with Abby on this one. Someone needs to kill his ass."

They all laugh as Liv breaks the laughter, "I'll owe you one Abby," she responds as she takes a sip of her tea.

"On another topic, how are things going with you and magic tongue?" Quinn says as Liv chokes on her tea.

"Quinn," Abby says with a laugh.

"What? She said the man has superpowers with his tongue has magic powers and his dick is like a magic stick that never ends," she continues.

Liv is still trying to regain herself, "I did not say that." As the waiter comes over quickly to help. He asks if she needs water. She nods for him to bring it.

"You didn't say it in those words," Quinn responds, "But the implication was there. Can he really go ALL night?"

"Can we talk about Abby and David?"

"No we can't," Abby says, "You and magic tongue is much more interesting. Plus, David and I are fine and I'm not mad after sex, so we are good."

"Everything is fine with me and Fitz. We talked this morning. He wants me to be careful about Edison. I promised I would. I miss him of course. Last night was the first night I slept alone in weeks. It felt weird," she says.

"Well, he's right about Edison. You have to be careful. He's got deep pockets too and that's cute, you missed the magic mike," Quinn answers.

"You are definitely falling in love with him," Abby said as she can see Liv's cheek become a rose pink hue.

Liv doesn't try to fight the revelation but she tries to ignore by answering, "It's too soon for that."

"It's almost been 6 months," Abby reminds her.

"I wanted to ask him to move in with me but then I thought about that's crazy and too soon. I mean, we are both getting divorces that aren't even final yet. It could be both of us throwing ourselves into some sort of rebound to find happiness. Or, maybe we both have a fear of being alone. It's a recipe for disaster," Liv says as she drinks her tea.

"You just said that you hate waking up without him. He watched Real Housewives of Atlanta with you. He's a keeper," Quinn responds.

"And we also binged a season of Game of Thrones, which he wasn't interested in but he watched," Liv throws in.

"I'd say he's falling in love with you too," Abby answers.

Liv lets out a frustrated, "Ugh."

"Just talk to him, tell him how you feel. See where his head is. You aren't going to make the same mistake you made with Edison. Fitz is not Edison. Don't let Edison cheat you out of a second chance Liv. He's taken enough from you," Abby urges.

Liv takes a deep breath, and nods her head in agreement. As they are sitting there, She's gets a text from Marta that Edison is going up to Sacramento tomorrow and would be staying overnight. She looks up at Abby and Quinn, "Edison is leaving tomorrow for Sacramento. He'll be gone until Friday. We can get them out of there."

Abby and Quinn agree to help.

* * *

They've decided to take Marta and Pilar to the complex on Saturday morning. Huck is going to drive them there. Liv talked to Fitz about everything and with the help of Huck they got Marta and Pilar out of the house. Unfortunately, Fitz has to stay one more night in Vegas. But needless to say Edison will be pissed when he comes home to find both gone but they are out of the woods for now. Pilar and Marta are secretly staying at Liv's for the night. It's Friday afternoon, everything seems to be fine and quiet. Fitz made Huck put cameras in. He had to leave for the evening but would be back for overnight stakeout but made sure everything was secure until he returned.

The ladies are sitting and having some coffee and talking about everything.

Pilar has a look of shame, "Olivia, I am so sorry. I am so embarrassed and ashamed for everything I did."

"Pilar, being taken advantage of is not your fault. He never should have done that to you and your mom. He was wrong."

"But, I agreed to it," she says.

"Because you wanted to protect your mother. I talked to my friend Stephen, he's going to get a good lawyer for her, if she needs one, to keep her here, and under the circumstances she should get some leniency. What Edison did was an abuse of power. You were both his victims."

They both look at Olivia relieved by her words but you can still see the fear in their eyes.

Liv looks at her watch, "Let's order some food. I'm starving, how about you?"

They both nod in agreement. Liv orders some pizza as they wait for it to arrive. Her phone rings, it's Fitz. She excuses herself to go in her bedroom to talk to him. She sits on the bed, she's so happy to hear his voice.

"Are they settled in for the night?" Fitz asks.

"Yes, we talked a little. Pilar understands that this wasn't his fault."

"Livvie, I know you don't want me dirting my hands with him. But I have more than Huck looking into this. He can't become DA. He's as dirty as they come and I'm not gonna let me girl get hurt by him ever again," he muses.

"Your girl….I'm your girl now," she says as she can hardly contain the bubble in her stomach from hearing those words uttered from his mouth.

He shakes his head, knowing she's teasing him but he loves it when she does, "Yes, you are and if you didn't know it, now you do."

"I can't wait for you to be my guy," she says quickly, waiting for his reaction.

"I thought I was."

"You are quickly moving up the ladder, sir," she laughs.

"Who do I have to step on to get to the top?"

"Maybe no one. You could lick your way there," she says sexily.

"The thought of licking my way to the top makes me want to hop on a plane right now and get to work," he says.

Just then Liv hears a scream and then a loud thud. She jumps up, running to the front of the house, phone still in hand. She forgets to hang Fitz up. Fitz is screaming her name, "Liv what's wrong?"He just hears Liv utter one word, "Edison." He becomes frantic as he calls her repeatedly.

Liv stands looking at Edison. He's pushed Pilar down to the floor. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I'm sorry Olivia," Pilar utters, "I thought it was the pizza."

"How did you know where I live?" Liv asks.

Fitz hasn't taken his ear from the phone. He can hear the exchange and he grows more worried. He runs down the hallway to find Marcus.

"I've known since after the barbeque. I've had you followed," he answers as he looks around. "So this is your love nest with Grant," he continues as Liv's eyes widen. "Now it all makes sense, why he's been so eager to donate to my campaign. He's been fucking my wife. Has he been giving it to you good?."

Pilar and Marta look on, both in fear. The bruise on Pilar's face is growing. Marta is holding her tight.

"What do you want?" Liv asks.

Fitz meanwhile while holding the phone on speaker, get Marcus to call Huck.

"I want what's mine, these two. I don't care who you are with. Did you honestly think you could take them and I wouldn't figure it out. I have cameras in my house."

Fitz meanwhile reaches Huck and demands he get to her.

"Edison, leave them alone. Haven't you punished them enough. She's just a child."

"I can assure you, she's a woman," he says nastily as he pulls Pilar's arm roughly grabbing her.

"Please,you can send me back , just don't hurt my baby," Marta pleads.

"I'm sending you anywhere, Olivia is going to mind her business and you two are coming home."

Pilar is able to push him roughly to the door as he loses his balance and falls. She gets away from his grip as she grabs her mother and runs toward the kitchen.

Liv goes after him, as Fitz can hear the commotion. He's losing it. Then he can hear nothing but muffled screaming.

Edison makes it to the kitchen but he doesn't see them. They are hiding in the pantry as Liv comes behind him, "Liv, leave before someone gets hurt," she pleads as he strikes her across the face. She pushes him as they struggle. He tears her shirt as he scratches his face. He strikes her again, as she her upper body falls on the counter. He looks in the bathroom they aren't there. The pantry is off the kitchen. He walks up to her. Her face stinging and eye swelling. He grabs her by the throat, squeezing her tightly, "I'm not leaving without them," with a coldness in his eyes she's never seen before. Liv is able to kick him, he reacts, lurching at her, she fumbles to find the knife and stabs him. He stares at her before falling to the floor.

The doorbell rings….

* * *

Is he dead? What about Fitz? Is Huck on the way? Who's at the door?


	24. Chapter 24

It's as if the moment is frozen in time. There's a stillness and it feels like everything is going in slow motion. There is a repeated push of the doorbell. Edison is slumped up against the island holding the knife that is stuck just below his collarbone. Liv is frozen in fear as she watches Edison, so afraid he's the dead. There is movement as he pulls at the knife.

"Don't pull it out," Liv is able to get out. She screams for Pilar and Marta to come out and they do as they are in shock to find him stabbed. He's breathing heavily as his shirt goes from light blue to spreading mash of red.

"Liv you stabbed me," Edison is able to say.

"Pilar call 911, quickly. Marta, get the pizza!" Liv instructs as she runs to Edison's side.

Edison is in shock, he repeats again, "You fucking stabbed me."

"Why wouldn't you just leave?" She asks as she lays him down on the floor and gets behind him placing his head in her lap. "We have to leave the knife in, in case it's close to a major artery. Try to slow your breaths."

Pilar calls 911 telling them someone was stabbed as Marta gets the pizza, trying not to act suspiciously for him. She grabs the pizza and throws all the money in her pocket as she closes the door saying thank you. She rushes putting the pizza down in the kitchen as Liv has now gotten a towel to help apply pressure.

Meanwhile, Fitz has kept the phone glued to him but he lost connection. He's hoping Liv will call back. He knows something has happened. He's hurriedly packing a bag. Marcus is trying to keep him calm.

"I have to go see if she's okay Marcus. I know something happened," Fitz says.

"Don't worry. I booked you on the fastest flight I could get you on. I'll call a car to have it meet you there and know exactly where to bring you."

"You were going to leave in the morning, anyway, and everything is signed. I'll make sure Brittany has all the notes and wrap up from breakfast in the morning. Just go and take care of your girl," Marcus says.

"It didn't sound good Marcus. I hope she's okay. He was going after her and all I could do was listen to it."

Marcus walks over, "You can't blame yourself. Just get there and get to her."

Fitz walks out of the door with his bags as he goes downstairs to the lobby to get his car.

* * *

The pizza guy is driving away when the ambulance arrives, followed by 2 police cars. Huck pulls up while all the commotion is going on. Pilar opens the door to let the ambulance and police in. Liv is still stationed at Edison's side, applying the pressure to the knife and wound. The EMS guys quickly go to Edison, moving Liv out of the way. Liv is trying to keep her cool. There are tears starting to stream down her face while the police have entered the kitchen. We hear one, telling Huck that he can't enter until Liv runs to his defense. They let him in. Officer Collins happens to be one of the officers on the scene. The same officer who came to their house before.

"Mrs. Davis," he says to her.

Liv turns to see it is him, "Officer Collins."

"Are you okay?" He asks. He can see that her face is swollen and cheeks are a bright red.

"I'm okay. Just tell me he's going to be okay," she says as she looks down at Edison, who has now been placed on the gurney. They are quickly rolling him out. He's still conscious. She notices the blood that is on the floor.

The other officer has joined Officer Collins as he asks, "What happened here Mrs. Davis?"

Pilar and Marta look on in fear. Huck is standing in eye sight of her. Fitz has made it to the airport. He's waiting to board his plane. He gets a text from Huck who has been asking frantically if Huck has made it to her.

Fitz: Are you there?

Huck: Yes, the police is here. He was stabbed. The ambulance just took him away.

Fitz: Where is Liv?

Huck: She's being questioned.

Fitz: Is she okay? Was she hurt?

Huck: She's fine.

Huck knows he can't tell Fitz more. Right as he's about the text again, the other officer asks for his name as Huck answers explaining that he's her driver. Liv's hands are shaking as Officer Collins has her sit down and ask her to explain what happened. Liv explains everything in detail and that someone was on the phone that could verify the story...as can Pilar and Marta. Officer Collins can tell there is more to the story than what Liv is saying. He can even see the bruise that has formed on Pilar's face.

The other officer laughs, "You were fighting over your maid."

Liv doesn't respond as she gives him a death stare. The other policemen attempt to leave as Officer Collins instruct them to take Marta and Pilar to the police station.

"I need to get to the hospital to see how he's doing," Liv says.

"We have to take you down to the station to take an official statement. We can escort you to hospital after, "Officer Collins continues, "This is still a police matter. We will escort you and we need to get photos."

Liv eyes Huck, he knows what she needs him to do. He knows the nearest hospital they most likely took Edison too. Huck leaves as the two police cars and policemen take Liv, Pilar and Marta.

It feels like the longest hour of Fitz's life waiting for the plane to land. They get word that their gate is not ready and when they land they have to wait in line to taxi to their gate. Fitz just wants off of the plane. He's starting to grit his teeth. He's so upset. The plane lands as they wait to taxi to the gate. He quickly turns on his phone. There is no text from Liv, which makes him even more nervous. There is a text from Huck, letting him know that he's there at baggage claim waiting for him. He updates Huck on the gate situation. Huck assures him Liv was okay when he left her.

Liv has made it to the police station and she's given her statement to the police. Pilar and Marta do the same thing which scares Marta to death that she had to reveal her secret. Liv gets word from Officer Collins that Edison was going to be fine, the wound wasn't deep. There is an immediate sigh of relief. Liv realizes she doesn't have her cell phone. She knows Fitz must be going out of her mind. She had to call Stephen. She knew he would know what she should do. He's now coming through the door, a bit frantically.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm okay, just a little bit shaken but I'm so happy he's going to be okay," Liv responds.

Stephen looks at her, surprised by her words, as he looks at her torn shirt and bruised face, "He better be glad I am not at the hospital right now to beat his ass. He'd wish he was dead." He takes note of Pilar and Marta sitting. They've given their statements to the police.

Abby and Quinn arrive. There is worry all over their faces as they catch sight of Liv. They both bring their hands to their mouth in shock.

"Shit Liv, are you okay?" Abby asks as she sits on the other side of hr.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I need you to do me a favor. It's important."

"Anything," Quinn ask as she is standing.

"Take Pilar and Marta to that complex. Get them settled, if you can, tonight. I'm worried about them being here, you know," Liv says.

"We don't want to leave you," Abby says.

"I'll bring her home," Stephen says.

"Please Abby," Liv begs. Abby complies as her and Quinn gather them to leave, reluctantly.

Office Collins explains that Liv can go home, "Mrs. Davis, we won't be questioning your husband until in the morning but it all looks free and clear As far as that other situation that will have to be dealt with."

Liv looks at him, understanding, and "I know. Thank you for giving them some time."

"I can escort you home," He offers.

Stephen informs him, he will take her home. Stephen takes her to the car. He can see she's in another place in her thoughts and he probably knows where. He stops on the stairs, "You protected yourself Liv. It was the right thing to do."

"I know, I know. I'm just thinking that for the first time, it all makes sense to me. Maybe it's because Edison is going to be okay but I thought Jake was going to rape me and I tried to protect myself. Tonight, I had never seen that look in Edison's eyes and I was scared to do death. All I could think about was protecting us from him. I'm not sorry for it. I should never be sorry for protecting myself."

Stephen looks at her, with that boyish smile, "That's my girl. No, you shouldn't."

He puts her in the car as they start toward her house.

* * *

Fitz is finally deplaning as he is hurriedly going towards the baggage claim escalator to find Huck. Huck is quick to his side to grab his bags.

"Have you talked to her?" Fitz asks quickly.

"No, she may have left her phone at the house. We can stop there first," Huck says.

"Fuck, I can't believe this happened and I wasn't here," Fitz says.

Huck puts him in the car, he knows he needs to tell him about Liv's appearance. He hesitates, "Sir, you should know…."

Fitz can tell he's hiding something, "I should know what. You are hiding something. Is Liv really okay or not?"

"Yes, sir, she is okay," he answers cautiously.

"She's okay, but what," Fitz asks, "Stop fucking stalling Huck. What happened to Liv?"

"He slapped her around a few times. She has some bruises on her face, but she's okay," he finishes.

Fitz bites his teeth, "If he's not dead I am going to kill him myself. I am," he promises as he looks out at the busy 405 freeway night traffic.

* * *

Stephen makes it to Liv's house. She doesn't want to go inside but she knows she has to. Stephen walks her in slowly. Liv looks around. The living room looks as if nothing ever happened. They walk into the kitchen, the blood puddle is there to remind her that it wasn't a dream. Stephen looks at the blood.

Liv stares at the blood and looks around the kitchen, "I really should go to the hospital."

"The police said you shouldn't. And you know he's going to be alright. Let the police get their statement from him. We will deal with him. Right now, you don't need to stay here tonight. Why don't you pack a bag? I have an extra bedroom you can stay with me tonight or I'll check you into a hotel. What do you think?" Stephen says as he pulls her out of the kitchen.

She finally remembers, she needs to find her phone. Fitz is probably worried sick. She grabs the phone off of the floor in the hallway. The battery is dead. She looks for a port to recharge. Stephen comes behind her, she jumps, he quickly realizes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

She still has her hand on her chest, "That's okay, and I just need to get some juice on my phone. And to answer your question, "I'll check into the Beverly Hills Hotel, one of their bungalows," she finally answers. She thinks to herself, she just wants to be in Fitz's arms for the night.

Stephen looks at her, almost disappointed, he can tell she's mentally exhausted. He pulls her gently back into the living room and sits her down. "Sit here, let's just take a breather. Then we can go." She tries to protest but she plugs the phone in and sits. She didn't want to admit how exhausted she was. She is worried about Pilar and Marta. She's worried about Edison for a lot of reasons. And she knows Fitz is worried sick wherever he is. She lets herself find some calm as Stephen was always a good friend and there for her. He takes her into an embrace and just holds her. She unexpectedly drifts off to sleep.

Fitz has called Abby and found out what happened and that Stephen drove her home. It doesn't make him happy but he's glad she's with someone safe. Fitz decides to use his key that she gave him for her house. He opens the door, to see Liv asleep on the couch in Stephen's arms. He's dozed off too. Huck is right behind him. Fitz tries to be calm and rational as he walks toward them. Stephen wakens first to see Fitz standing there. He's confused as to why he would be there.

"Fitz," he says as he stretches his eyes awake

Liv hears the voices in the distance in her sleep, she starts to stir.

Stephen tries to be quiet, "What are you doing here? How did you get in?" as he looks at Fitz and Huck standing there.

Fitz is just focused on Liv. He can't see the side of her face because it's buried in Stephen's shoulder. He looks at Stephen, "Is she okay?"

Before he can answer, Liv responds, "I'm okay," she answers as she begins to open her eyes. She lifts her head and face from Stephen's shoulder as she sits up. Stephen takes his hand off her thigh, it's been resting there as Fitz notices.

Fitz can now see the side of her face. He's visibly shaken by the bruise, "Livvie," he says as he goes to her. He sits on the coffee table in front of her. Stephen realizes he has clearly missed something. Fitz gently touches the side of her face, "You need some ice for that."

Liv looks over at Stephen, knowing he's confused. She figures she has to explain the picture in front of him, "Stephen, you already know Fitz."

"Yes, I do," Stephen says as he looks at him. "Well, this is a surprise," Stephen says.

"I guess so," Liv answers as she gets up and look at both men.

Stephen starts to get up, knowing he's the second third wheel in the room. He looks at Liv, desperately wanting answers, "It looks like you will be in good hands tonight," he says as he gets ready to leave.

"Yes, I'll be alright," she responds looking over at Fitz and then Stephen.

"I'll call you tomorrow, check on you. Let me know if the police contacts you," Stephen says softly.

Liv walks over to him, "Thanks so much. What would I do without you?" she says hugging him.

He hugs her back as he notices Fitz twinge of jealousy. He breaks the embrace slowly, "I'm not going anywhere." He looks over at Fitz, "Take care of our girl," he finishes.

Fitz nods his head as Stephen goes out of the door that has been opened by Huck for him. Stephen leaves as Huck announces, "I'll go and take care of that."

"Thanks Huck," Fitz says as he's anxious to have Liv in his arms.

"Thank you so much for everything tonight Huck," Liv adds in.

"I'll bring her to the Bungalow. We will take her car," Fitz says.

Huck nods his head and turns to leave.

"I mean, if that's okay with you. Unless, you want to stay here tonight," Fitz answers.

"No, I don't want to stay here. I was hoping we could go to the bungalow. I can face this tomorrow," she says looking toward the kitchen.

He walks over and pulls her into his arms. It's like the greatest release he could ask her. The fill of skin on his and the smell of her skin. He missed it and missed her. He was so happy she was okay. He whispers in her ear, "I want to kill him, you know that."

She has her face buried in his chest. She raises her head to look him in the eye. Her chin is resting in the middle of his chest. "I almost did," she answers.

"You know how worried I was. I almost lost my mind on that phone. I could hear everything and I'm hundreds of miles away while he's hurting you," he says. As he kisses her forehead.

"It's okay Fitz. It's not your fault what happened. You sent Huck to me. You did what you could," she assures him.

He gently touches her puffed jaw and her swollen upper lip, "I couldn't stop him from hurting you."

"That will heal. He's never going to touch me again."

"No, he won't. I'll see to that."

"I was going to pack a bag and have Stephen take me to the bungalows. I was going to text you as soon as my phone was alive again to tell you I'd meet you there."

He takes a deep breath, knowing now is not the time to talk about Stephen. He needed to be glad that Stephen was there for her since he couldn't.

"You know Stephen is just a friend," Liv says, knowing the thoughts that are setting up residence in his head.

Fitz looks at her, "Our girl," he answers.

Liv looks confused. She squints her eyes.

"That's what he said," Fitz finishes.

She takes an understanding breath, "He's always called me his girl," she grimaces as the words leave her lips, knowing it won't set well with him.

"You are my girl," Fitz answers.

"I know that and I really like that," she smiles as she pulls him in tighter, "I better pack that bag."

He lets go of her so she can go into her bedroom. He walks toward the kitchen and sees the blood puddle on the floor. He sees the reality of the danger that Liv was in. It makes him upset all over again. He sends a text Huck:

**Fitz:** Deliver that message.

He wait a few minutes as Huck doesn't answer immediately.

**Huck:** I will.

**Fitz:** Let me know when its done.

**Huck:** Yes sir!

Fitz is in deep thought, strumming his fingers across his chin repeatedly. He doesn't hear Liv in the distance.

"Fitz," she repeats a little louder than before.

He finally snaps out of his haze, "Sorry, are you ready/"

"Yes, I think I am," she answers as she looks into the kitchen scene again. She takes a pause, "I'll come and clean that up tomorrow."

"No, we will send someone."

"Fitz, I can do it."

"I know, indulge me this one time, please," he asks.

She agrees as she turns to walk toward the door, gently pulls for her arm, she turns to him. He looks at her, there's so much love in his eyes. She can barely stand to look at him, the gaze is so overwhelming. "What," she says.

"I realized something tonight, when I thought you could be taken away from me," Fitz finishes.

"What is that Mr. Grant?"

"I am falling helplessly in love with you Olivia Pope," he answers.

Liv stands shocked at his words…not knowing what to say.

Huck is dressed in a nurse's uniform, he makes his way to Edison's hotel room and sneaks in. Edison has woken up. He's strapped to his monitors.

"Did you come for medicine?" He asks.

"No, I came to deliver a message," Huck answers.

"What message is that?' Edison answers.

"You are going to tell the police that you attacked Olivia. You are going to tell them everything about your involvement with your housekeeper and her daughter and you are going to take whatever punishment you get."

"Why would I do that?" Edison says

"Because my punishment is much more severe and I'd hate for these pictures to get into the wrong hands of the media," Huck finishes as he shows him one picture.

"How did you get that?" Edison asks.

"I have access to many things. You are going to do what I ask, aren't you Mr. Davis."

Edison actually has a look of fear on his face, he nods his head in agreement.

Huck hands him the picture and goes toward the door, "If you ever go near Olivia again, you'll see me again. Hell, you may see me again anyway."

Edison hurriedly takes the picture and tears it up. He slams his fist down on the bed.

* * *

What did Huck show Edison? How will Liv respond to Fitz's declaration? We shall see!


	25. Chapter 25

It's been two weeks since everything happened. Edison told the truth about the attack, clearing Liv of any wrongdoing. Liv doesn't press charges but she demands other stipulations in return. She demands that Marta stays in the country and he gives up Pilar. If not, she promised to run to the press. He agrees to all her demands which she makes him sign in writing. Out of worry about the pictures being leaked, he drops out of the DA race. Edison has a meeting that he's not looking forward to. He's sitting in his office, his movements are slow as he's still healing. But he's ready for this meeting. His secretary tells him that his appointment is there. He tells her to send him in. Fitz walks in with Huck right behind him. Edison's eyes are widened from shock.

"Grant," he says as he studies Huck.

"Davis," Fitz returns.

Edison can't take his eyes off of Huck. He looks at Huck, "What are you doing here?" he says.

Fitz eyes him, "He works for me."

"Does Olivia know this? Is this a shakedown?" Edison asks.

"Liv knows I'll do what I have to, to protect her. I don't do shakedowns. I am a businessman," Fitz answers.

"I dropped out of the race and you have my wife, isn't that enough?"

"Your soon to be ex-wife that you physically attacked, more than once." Fitz corrects.

"What do you want?"

"I came here to get some things straight."

"What kind of things?"

"Olivia...she's the only thing I care about," Fitz answers.

"Like you said, Olivia is my soon to be ex-wife. We have no further business."

"Let's keep it that way. I don't trust you Davis but if anything happens to Liv, I will finish what Liv started. I'll kill you," Fitz stops and looks at Huck, "And Huck here loves a good hunt." Fitz squints in Edison's direction

"Are you threatening me? An officer of the court," he says shakily as he looks at Huck.

"We both know that could change with one phone call to one of these hungry networks looking for the perfect 5pm headline."

"Why would something happen to her?" Edison says with a laugh.

"I know what kind of company you keep and you hurt her once. There's nothing to stop you from trying it again."

"You said you came here for business," Edison tries to deflect.

Fitz passes him an envelope, "This is insurance that you keep your world out of Liv's. Just remember, pictures of a lawyer paying off witnesses to lie under oath to convict innocent people, that's one hell of a story."

Edison grits his teeth, "How did you get these?"

"That's not your concern," Fitz says as he gets up from his seat, "I have friends too," Fitz finishes as Huck opens the door for him.

"Grant, I hope you know what you are doing, dating a black woman and all," he spits.

Fitz lets out an annoyed laugh, as he turns to Edison.

"She's a woman with needs…..and an appetite..."

Fitz stops him, trying to keep his cool, "She gets what she needs, whenever she wants it. I make sure what she wants is better than what she had," he says pointedly looking directly at Edison as he turns and leaves again.

Edison's snicker turns to anger as Huck gives him a slanted look as he closes the door.

* * *

Liv sits in Stephen's office waiting for him. She notices he has a picture of her that she never noticed before from their Stanford days. He comes in, there's a pained look on his face. He takes a deep breath as he closes the door.

"I forgot all about that picture," Liv says as he sits down in his seat.

"One of my favorite pictures," he answers.

There is an awkward silence between them. They've been dealing with the Edison situation and haven't talked at all about Fitz. She decided she couldn't put it off. "Thank you so much for helping me with Edison, once again."

"It was nothing," he answers trying to act nonchalant.

Liv sighs, "I am sorry I didn't tell you about Fitz. I didn't know how to talk about it, plus we are both going through divorces. Parading each other around at first didn't seem like a good idea." Stephen is still silent.

"I could just kick myself. I'm such a stupid ass," he utters.

"Stephen, you aren't," she stops him.

"I had you. I had it good and I fucked everything up," he finishes.

"Listen, you were there for me at one of the lowest points in my life and I will always love you for it. You have a special place in my heart. I do love you," she explains.

"I love you too and I want you to be happy. If that lucky bastard Grant makes you happy, I'll accept that."

"He does," she answers with a laugh, "I don't know what the future has in store for us but that doesn't change that you are one of my best friends and I don't want that to change."

He looks at her face, her big brown eyes that always melted his heart, "Okay, I hate it but I'm happy for you. But if he hurts my girl I'll be there."

She looks at him, she tilts her head, "About that…." and before she can finish, Stephen stops her.

"I know, I can't call you my girl anymore. I could tell he didn't like it. I respect that," he smiles.

Liv gets up, "Thank you. I'm a lucky girl, I have some good men in my life that watch out for me."

"You do," he answers as he pulls her into an embrace. They hug for a moment as Liv lets go and turns and leaves. Stephen looks at their picture and smiles.

* * *

Big Gerry and Mellie are sitting in Fitz's office waiting for him. He has rushed back from seeing Edison.

"Why do you think he wanted to see both of us?" Mellie says.

"Who knows? He's gotten his divorce and what he wanted," Gerry answers.

"Have you hear who is seeing? Any idea?" Mellie asks.

"No, he's keeping that under wraps real good. What does it matter Mellie? You are taken care of. I mean…"

"Let's not talk about that. That was a serious lapse in judgement on my part and I was drunk. You were drunk. We shouldn't have," Mellie interrupts.

"You know, you and I always got along much better than you got along with Fitz…maybe you married the wrong Grant," Gerry finishes.

"How quickly you forget that you forged this union?" Mellie answers as Fitz walks in.

"I'm sorry I'm late, thanks for meeting me," Fitz says.

"Son, what's so urgent I had to come from my perch to come down here," Gerry sprouts.

Fitz looks over at him and then Mellie, "I am trying to find the nicest way to say this without sounding like a nasty prick but there's no easy way around it."

They both look at him confused. Mellie's heart drops a little, she immediately knows what Fitz knows, before he can say anything, "How did you find out?"

Fitz looks at her, Gerry realizes Fitz knows, he quickly tries to defend, "Son, now before you think," he is cut off by Fitz.

"I was packing clothes for Vegas. It's not every day you hear your father tell your wife, and I use that term loosely, to 'suck it baby.' I'm sure you weren't trying to get to the center of a Tootsie roll Mellie," Fitz finishes.

"Son that was just a mistake that happened that one time."

"Yes Fitz, I got drunk. He came over to spoil Victoria with money but she wasn't there and," Mellie is fumbling over her words.

"I was upset and drinking over it being Patty's birthday. It just happened."

Fitz pauses, he forgot it was Patty's birthday that day, something he can admit he is glad he forgets sometimes.

"Fitz, I'm sorry," Mellie says.

"Mellie, I don't care where you put your mouth. You want to suck my father's dick, you go ahead. But you will not be so careless with my daughter in the house. What if she had come home early for some reason? How would that have looked to hear that and see her grandfather come out of that room?"

Mellie looks ashamed and drops her head, "I didn't think."

"You never do and you," he looks over at Gerry, "You finally scored her. You admired her ass anyway," Fitz says sarcastically.

"Son," Gerry says quickly.

"You are going to retire from the board effective immediately today," he says to Gerry.

"That's not necessary. This is just between our families, no need to let this spill into business."

"Effective today," Fitz reiterates.

"And me," Mellie asks.

"I was going to ask for full custody of Victoria, but I don't want her to have to change schools. But, her summers are with me and holidays, until she graduates. You have one year to find a new home. I'm going to sell it. I am selling the Cape Cod house and the Hawaii house. Alimony will stay in place, until the divorce is final, pending the judges decision because."

Mellie doesn't argue, she shakes her head in agreement. She looks over at Gerry. Gerry is impressed by his son's assertiveness but knows he's pushed his son too far.

"If you two find happiness. Good for you, but today, I stop worrying about you two and doing the right thing where you two are concerned." He just stares at them. "Mellie, I need to speak to you alone for a minute."

Gerry gets up, knowing there's nothing he can say. Mellie just sits there. Gerry walks out and closes the door.

"Victoria is going to dinner with me tonight," he says.

"She told me that you wanted her to meet the woman in your life," Mellie answers.

"Yes, I do," Fitz says.

"You really care about Angela Webster don't you," Mellie says with pain.

"I'm not dating Angela Webster. And, I really do care about Olivia Pope," Fitz reveals.

Mellie's eyes widen, she realizes her suspicion was close. The look on his face says it all, when he uttered Olivia's name. She gets up from her chair. She gets to the door, turns the knob before she opens the door, "I'd say you love her," she responds and leaves. She closes the door to see Gerry still sitting there. "Let's have a drink," she says as they leave.

* * *

Liv has thrown 4 outfits on the bed. She is so nervous and she doesn't know why but meeting his daughter is nerve wracking to her. They are comfortable in the bungalow for now, but it's not a home. She doesn't want to go back to the house but it's a subject she's afraid to tackle with Fitz, especially since she hasn't responded to his declaration of love.

She's on the phone talking to Abby. "What if she doesn't like me Abby?"

"Liv, you need to chill out, she's going to love you."

"She's 15 years old. Her parents are divorcing and her father is already dating someone else. I would be a little pissed if I were her."

"You said, Fitz said she's very mature for her age and she knew her parents' marriage was non-existent. Why would she hate you?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm overthinking this but she could hate me."

"For someone who won't tell her boyfriend she loves him back, she is sure worried about what his daughter thinks," Abby says.

"Abby, let's not go into that again. He knows how much I care about him."

"He would like to hear that you are falling in love with him too."

"Abby," Liv says.

"Listen, don't treat her like she's a kid. Talk to her about things that interest her and take it from there. I bet everything is going to be fine. I got to go. We will talk tomorrow at the studio."

Liv hangs up the phone looking at the dresses on the bed. She shakes her head and goes and jumps in the shower. Fitz comes in, hearing the shower going. He looks on the bed at all the outfits she has laid out. He laughs a little.

"Women," he says jokingly. He takes off his clothes and goes toward the shower. Liv has immersed herself under the water. She's humming a song, he's not quite sure the name of it but he loves to hear her voice. He slowly gets behind her, bringing his hand around her stomach. She jumps from his touch.

"You scared me," she says.

"I'm sorry," he answers with a kiss to her neck.

"We are not doing anything in this shower or we will never make it to dinner."

"I promise I'll be a good boy," he says turning her to him.

"I doubt you can do that," she answers as they kiss softly.

He steps back and looks at the water cascading off of her body. She's so damn sexy he wants to take her right there and love her good and hard.

They are kissing slow and sweet, standing under the water, he breaks away from the kiss, and "I think you will look beautiful in the pink dress."

"I can't make up my mind. What if she hates my dress, my hair, me ...I mean," she begins to ramble.

He stops her with an ever so slight slurp of her chin that he trails up to her bottom lip, "She is going to love you. Just as much as I do. Just be yourself, that's all. The pink would look so sexy and it will be easy for me to take that off when we get back."

She shakes her head, "Wear that cologne I like, I will be easy to get lost in massaging every part of you," she answers as she takes his shaft in her hand and then runs her index finger down the middle she stops at the tip slight traces it shape with her fingertip. He lets out a surprised moan, "Two can play at that game," she finishes.

They finish their shower and get dressed. Liv leaves without him. They decided it might be a little easier for Victoria to not be bombarded at first.

* * *

Liv arrives at Sushi Kiyono and is escorted to their table for 3. She takes a deep breath. A text comes in from her Maya, "_Don't stress too much. She's gonna like you."_ Liv lets out a perfect breath. She quickly answers back, "_Thank you, I love you." _She starts some internet surfing to take the edge off. She glances up to see a few stares and then she sees Fitz come appear in the door. She takes another breath. He then extends his hand for Victoria to walk in front. The pictures don't do her justice. She's a mixture of he and Mellie but mostly she's Fitz. Liv stands to greet her, extending her hand.

"Hi, Victoria, it's so nice to finally meet you."

"Hello," she responds with a smile as Fitz pulls her chair for her.

Fitz takes a seat in the middle as he gently places his hand on top of Liv's. There is a silence for a moment. Fitz can tell just how nervous Liv is. Victoria is the one to break the obvious silence.

"It's so cool that you are on the radio," Victoria says.

Liv let's go of her nervous smile, "Thanks, it is a lot of fun and it's kind of weird at the same time. I talk to strangers, they tell me their business and then they ask me what to do with their lives and play them a song."

"I think it's cool because you have the potential to make someone happy if they are sad," she answers.

"How so?" Liv asks.

Fitz just watches as the conversation cultivates itself. He's smiling because Victoria seems more than comfortable and Liv has let her shoulders drop in comfort.

"Well, some people feel bad about themselves and with a song you tell them everything is gonna be okay even if the situation won't get better. You give them something to look forward to."

Tears form in Liv's eyes, "Thank you for answering some questions I had for myself."

"Plus I heard my dad call you one night, so I have been listening to the show. You are really cool," she finishes.

"You heard me," Fitz says.

"Yeah dad, you don't really like the phone but you were talking and I heard Olivia's voice. I turned on my radio to see who she was."

Liv and Fitz look at each other sheepishly, both a little embarrassed.

He looks at Liv, "I told you she's a smart girl."

"I am too young to know some of the music, but I like the songs you choose. I download some of them to my phone," she addresses Liv.

"Well, my audience is adult contemporary but if a 15 year old tells me I am doing it right, then I'm doing it right."

Fitz clears his throat, "I'm in trouble, they are going to love to gossip and chat."

"And shop too Dad," Victoria adds as Liv lets out this amused laughter.

"Let's order and get some food in our bellies. I told your mom I would have you home by 9. You have school tomorrow," Fitz reminds as Victoria playfully rolls her eyes.

The food arrives and they have their pick of the menu Liv and Victoria are laughing and talking the whole time which makes Fitz's face light up with satisfaction.

Liv is holding a spicy roll up to Fitz mouth for him to taste, "Come on you wuss, it's not that spicy."

"Come on Dad, it's good," Victoria adds as she holds up another spicy one.

"I am not eating that inferno. I don't know how you two can taste the sushi with that gasoline drenched on it."

"It's better than the plain ones that you eat," Victoria says as she scrunches her nose.

Liv is still holding a roll to him, "Just taste it. Think of the best thing you ever ate with some spice on it and eat up," Liv says.

Fitz snickers, he looks at her with hooded eyes, Maybe I will try it on the best thing I ever ate sometimes," he finishes as he licks his lips and Liv gets a warm flushed breeze come over her.

Liv clears her throat almost choking herself as Victoria can see they are being playful, "He's chicken Olivia, he won't do it."

"You are siding with her over your old man, come on."

Victoria shrugs up hr shoulders.

"Fine, I'll eat….." Fitz says and before he can finish what he's saying they stuff both rolls in his mouth at the same time. They both erupt in laughter as he chews and makes faces. He's fanning his mouth pointing at water, as Liv gives him some relief.

They stop torturing him to finish dinner. They now order dessert as Victoria loves it. Something else she and Liv in common.

"Are you and my dad getting married?" Victoria says.

They both look stumped as they look at each other, then turning to Victoria, "We aren't at that point yet," Liv quickly says.

"You both like each other very much. You look at each other that way," Victoria says.

"What way?'" Fitz asks.

"You've never looked at mom that way," she finishes.

There is now an awkward silence again, Fitz speaks up, "I'm sorry for that Victoria. I'm sorry we weren't the parents you deserved. We were never loving parents with our daughter and a dog and a beautiful home."

Liv sees the pain in his face having to be that beautifully honest with his young daughter about something so grown-up.

"Dad, those pictures are never real. Some of my friends at school, their parents make them take family pictures like that every year and their parents sleep in separate rooms."

"Your mom and I will always put you first, no matter where our relationships take us," he slowly says. Liv notices the hesitation.

Victoria looks at Liv, "You make my dad laugh. Do you like my dad?"

Liv answers, "Very much," as she grabs his hand.

"Can you get me tickets to any concerts at the radio station?"

Liv looks shocked at that question, "I sure can and I can get you a great seat."

"Please marry her dad. I like her a lot." Victoria says as they all laugh.

"One marriage and divorce at a time, Vicky," he answers, "But, I like her very much too!"as he looks at Liv intently.

They dropping Victoria off as Mellie watches from the window. Fitz is driving the Maserati SUV that is sleek and black. Fitz let's Victoria out. He's going to walk her to the door. She turns to Olivia, "I had fun tonight."

"So did I, let's do it again sometime, without the old guy," Liv answers as Fitz shakes his head at her.

"Awesome," Victoria answers, "No dads allowed," she finishes to Fitz as walks her to the door. She says to Fitz, "I really like her. I'm glad your happy Dad."

"I think she really likes you and yes she makes me very happy," Fitz answers. He makes sure she gets in the door. "Listen, I was thinking of going visit your grandma, kind of surprise Liv with a trip to Hawaii. Your grandmother would love to see you. We go for two weeks. What do you think?"

"I'll have to watch you and Olivia kiss all the time, I don't know," she says as the door opens and he laughs.

"We don't do that all the time," he protests.

"You just didn't do it tonight cause you didn't want to scare me...gross," she rolls her eyes. "When do you want to go?"

"4th of July," he answers.

"Dad that's in like 4 days."

"I know, but I really want you to go."

"Sure, they'll have really great sushi there and we can get you to eat the hot stuff. I'll talk to mom."

"Love you kiddo," he says as he gives her kiss and she goes in and closes the door. He can hear from the inside, "Love you too dad!". He smiles and he starts walking back to the car, he looks up and notices Mellie in the window as does Liv from the car. Fitz gets back in the car. Mellie closes the curtain hurt.

"She is just lovely Fitz. If nothing else, you and Mellie did a great job with her," Liv says.

"Yes, she's something for us to be proud of," he answers. He grabs her and kisses the inside of her palm repeatedly before they drive off. They don't know Mellie is back looking through the window which they don't see.

"Mmmmm," Liv moans, as he kisses her hand again, "I had a wonderful time tonight. I am so glad we did this."

"Tonight is not over. It's 8:45 and we need to get to our next destination," he says as he gets the car in gear and starts back toward the gates.

"Where are we going?' Liv asks giddy in anticipation.

"It's our first official date. You'll see," he says as he keeps his eyes on the road and the wheels in her head spin out of control with curiosity.

* * *

_**Hmmm, Where is Fitz taking her next?**_


	26. Chapter 26

They are driving down Santa Monica Boulevard and starts going up the canyon. The night life is booming. Fitz has never seen her look so at peace. He looks at her as she has her head back on the headrest, as she stares out of the window.

"Why are you staring at me?" She says as she continues to look out of the window.

"Just wondering what's going on in your pretty little head. Penny for your thoughts."

"Thinking about you, thinking about Victoria, even thinking about Edison."

He almost swerves the wheel, "Why are you thinking about Edison?"

"Just thinking about what a wonderful father you are. She adores you and I love seeing that light in your eyes when you look at her. Then I think about the father Edison could never be. I actually wanted to have kids with that man. I listened to my head and not my heart and almost made the biggest mistake of my life."

"You don't have to worry about that now. That's a part of your life you never have to go back to and I promise you, I'll be an amazing father to our children," he throws in and looks ahead to the road, waiting for her reaction.

"Smooth...you are so sure of yourself," she finishes.

"I'm hedging my bets. I'm gonna marry you, you are gonna marry me and we are gonna have babies and start over. This time we are gonna do it right."

She looks over at him with a smile, "I hope is out there," she shakes her head, with a laugh waiting on his reaction.

"You are so cute ...a lot of jokes tonight. You called me an old guy, I won't forget that."

She laughs as she raises her hand moves the curl that's fallen between his eyes. A gesture she finds herself doing all the time. She loved everything about his curly hair and how she could run her fingers through it, especially when he's sleeping or making love to her. He smiles as she moves his hair, "You are trying to distract me and make me forget you are taking me to a secret place. Where are we going?"

"I wanted our first date to be special. I know spending half of it with a 15 year old is not your idea of a date but…"

She stops him, "I thought it was a perfect start. If I get involved with you, she's apart of your life and.."

"If you get involved with me?" He questions.

"I just like to see that little frown in your forehead when you get riled up," she jokes. "You are making it hard for me you know. You introduce me to your daughter. What's next? I'm gonna meet your mother," she says with a laugh as he looks ahead.

He finally pulls into the Vibrato Grill & Jazz Club, it sits on top of of Beverly Glen Circle. Her face lights up, "I've always wanted to go here."

"Hi Five Fitz," he tells himself which makes her laugh uncontrollably.

"Who's playing tonight?"

"It's Classic Rewind night. Instrumentalist are going to play with singers. I just thought it would be nice to listen to some music and talk. I just want to spend time with you and maybe we can feed each other some of their delicious chocolate molten lava cake. It's very sexy."

She gets closer to him, she kisses him, which becomes passionate, "You are very sexy."

"So are you and you, your lips and that dress. I'm tryin to remember we have a table waiting for us in there and not spread you across that back seat."

"I might let you," she teases. She grabs him surprisingly by the tie, "A little foreplay never hurt the main event, let's go." He grabs her by her waist, sneaking a pinch of her ass as she squeals in laughter.

They get to the door and the hostess quickly responds,"Mr. Grant your table is ready." Liv notices they escort them to the private table upstairs. It's like their own little private oasis.

"You are so romantic," she says as he makes sure she takes her seat. "Goodness, I see a lot of celebrities down there."

"I'm dating a celebrity," he says.

"I'm hardly that status. I'm hardly a celebrity."

"You are a celebrity in my eyes and the only one I see tonight," he answers as he takes her hand and kisses it.

The waiter comes to take their order. Liv looks at the drink menu and then eyes something else she wants, "Can I start with the truffle Parmesan fries?" She looks at him.

"You can order everything on the menu," Fitz answers loving the little girl excitement on her face.

"And also, can we have one of the lobster mac and cheese?" She finishes and Fitz can't contain his laughter.

The waiter asks, "Can I start you off with drinks?"

Fitz pipes in, "I'll have a glass of you your Oblivion and whatever the lady wants."

"A glass of your Frank Family," She adds.

"Very good choice of Red ma'm," the waiter compliments her as he leaves.

Liv looks down at the menu, "I ordered a lot of carbs didn't I?"

"Nothing we can't work off later.." he utters as he holds a gaze of desire that she can feel underneath her skin. She feels hot from just his voice echoing through her. His voice alone could remove her clothes..

The announcer comes to the mic, "Everyone get your hands together to welcome our special duo tonight for Classic Rewind Wednesday, Kenny G and Michael Bolton."

Her face lights up, as she looks over at him, "Perfect," she says.

They start the set off with, "_**Missing You Now**_," Michael starts belting out the love song stares at Liv with hooded eyes. He relishes in her beauty that is illuminated by candlelight and romantically lit room.. The trace her smile. It's as if she could pluck the the thoughts out of his head. He just wanted to be as close to her as possible. She gets up and brings her chair next to his, so they can watch and sit together. She gets next to him as he brings his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. He kisses her temple.

"I want you to remember this night," he says sensitively.

She grabs his face, holding it by the chin, rubbing her finger gently over his lips, "I couldn't forget it, if I tried," she answers as she gently kisses him.

The waiter arrives clearing his throat, "Your drinks," he says as he puts them down.

They pick up their drinks as Fitz has a toast, "To beginning of nights in each others arms and days in each others daydreams.," he says as they clink glasses.

She taps his glass, "To second chances," as they both take a sip of their drinks. They turn to listen to Michael and Kenny. As Liv rests her hand on the swell of his thigh and leans into his shoulder.

Their carbs make it to the table, as Liv ask for ketchup. "You don't usually ask for ketchup," Fitz says.

"I'm feeling a little adventurous," she says as she takes a fry and puts it in his mouth, "you love truffles, how is it?"

He chews, "It's sexy," he answers as she laughs. He picks up one and feeds it to her.

"When you feed it to me, definitely," she answers as they begin to take bites of the mac and cheese.

The next song they begin to sing is _**That's What Love Is All About**_..

"There's something we need to talk about," Fitz says.

"What's that?"

"I'm not pressuring you. And what I'm about to say, I don't want you to feel pressured," he explains slowly.

"You want me to move in with you and not the bungalow," she catches him off guard with what she says.

He lets out a deep breath, "Yes, I have to find a new house and I rather we find one together. And I know you just bought the house," he is nervously speaking.

"I don't want to keep the house, after everything that happened. I just feel like it's a bad omen. Not a good way to begin a new life, stabbing your husband in the chest."

"So that means," He asks

She grabs his hand and laces her fingers with his, "That means I am scared to death of the next step."

"We practically live together now Livvie," He reminds her.

"I know...I know, it's just that," she shakes her head thinking he won't understand it.

He lifts her chin so they their eyes can meet, "It's a big step. It is a commitment and I don't know about you but I'm ready to make it, a forever one. You just have to ask yourself if you are ready for it. If you want to make a commitment with me."

"You know that's what I want. My heart says yes but my head is telling me its crazy. That's it's to soon."

"When you wake up in the morning, what's the first thing you think about?"

"What?" she says confusingly.

"What's the first thing you think of?" He asks again.

"The first thing I do is feel for you, if I don't feel your arms around me,"

"And at night," he says.

"The first thing I think about is how I can't wait to fall asleep in your arms."

He brings her fingers to his mouth, "That's the same thing I think of," as he kisses each finger.

As Michael Bolton starts singing _**Soul Provider**_, Fitz decides to sing the next verse, "_I know you been hurt. I know you love shy. You don't have to say it baby, gonna take some time. You got my heart in the palm of your hand. Swear it's gonna stay there baby, give me half the chance…"_ She takes his face abruptly and kisses him with a passion that overwhelms her.

The waiter walks up as this make out session is in full force, Fitz can see him through the kisses, he beckons him to refill their drinks. He understands and goes for the rounds. Fitz pulls away so they can both get air. "Is that a yes?" He asks.

She brings her forehead to his as they are both breathing heavy as their lips are slightly grazing, "That's a yes…."

He laughs, "You mean all I ever had to do was sing to you. I've always wanted to be a white boy with soul." he says.

Liv laughs, "You can sing to me anytime you want and trust me, you have plenty of soul in other places," answering flirtatiously as she holds the size of his face as they turn to listen to the rest of the song.

He pulls her in tighter, "That's good to know because I am hoping to score tonight."

She looks up at him incredulously, "They knew you at the door. Was this a place for you and Mellie at one time?"

The waiter returns with the drinks as Fitz looks at her, "No, I would never take you to a place that is apart of my relationship with Mellie. I used to come here a couple nights a week to unwind and just….." he pauses as their is a strained look on his face, "She never liked this kind of music. And she never liked me playing it. So, I come here and listen to it by myself. Honestly, it was okay being by myself."

For the first time Liv can understand the state of Mr. and Mrs Grant. She sees the sadness in his eyes, "I'm sorry," she says.

"Don't be. I started spending my Tuesdays and Thursdays listening to different music being presented by the most beautiful woman and voice in the world. Not a bad exchange."

"Do you always know the right thing to say?" She asks.

"Mellie and I never really had a thing or a special place. As long as I took her to an expensive restaurant, on my arm, she was fine. What about you and Edison?"

Liv takes a long pause, "He wined and dined me in the beginning. He occasionally bought flowers home for me. Then things changed as he got higher and higher in the firm. But now that I look back on it, that was probably his way of keeping me neutral. It worked."

"You deserve so much more than that. I shower you with flowers because you remind me of flowers, delicate and beautiful. You won't let me shower you with gifts yet but if I did, it would mean something. I would look at the gift and see you in it. You deserve to know how special you are," she says as he traces her face.

"Occasionally we went dancing and it was fun and it was exciting but it was a different Edison. It was the Edison that Edison wanted me to see."

"Everything I want you to see in me is real and always will be."

"We are quite the pair. We were appreciated for the benefits we presented and not for love."

"You and I are going to do this right because we are falling in love the right way," he promises as she drops her head. She knows he wants her to desperately say it back to him.

Before she can speak, Michael and Kenny announce they are going to go a different route. They are going to sing a song by the amazing artist, Al Jarreau. The song is titled, "So Good." Couples around the room snuggle close as he love song begins to play.

Fitz looks around, and realize they have a whole booth to themselves. He gets up, she whispers, "Where are you going?"

He walks behind her, then steps in front, holding out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

"Absolutely," she answers as she gives him her hand and the song is going...

_**There's no greater crime**_

_**Than wastin' your life**_

_**On a boat goin' nowhere**_

_**When you came along**_

_**You made it safe**_

_**For love to survive**_

_**I trusted and dreamed**_

_**And you came like I knew you would**_

_**I've been 'round before**_

_**But this feels so good**_

They continue to dance. Her arms are draped around his neck. Their heads are pressed together as he holds her by her waist. He's pulled her in so tight, there's nothing but their breathing and the heat between them.

_**I could not walk by**_

_**I knew that I'd found**_

_**What's at the end of the rainbow**_

_**There's no place on earth I'd rather be**_

_**Than stayin' right here with you**_

_**It's not about luck**_

_**I don't need to knock on wood, no no**_

_**Been 'round before**_

_**But this feels so good**_

They are completely lost in each other, not caring who's watching or who sees them. There is no room for Jesus between them. Liv's face is now buried in his chest as they slowly move to music. She lifts her head to take a whiff of his cologne, "Can we go back to the bungalow?"

"What about dessert?" He asks.

"We will have it," she promises.

He waves for the waiter who comes quickly, "Can we have the check please?" he says as he can see the look in her eyes. He wants the exact same thing. The waiter comes back with the check as Fitz puts bills down. As she's already going toward the stairs, "Keep the change," Fitz says as the waiter's eyes widen from the tip.

Fitz drives down the canyon so fast. He doesn't know if he ever hit his breaks. He makes a phone call to have champagne waiting for them. They pull into the Beverly Hills so fast, even glances at his watch to see how fast he did it. They get out of the car as he throws his keys at the valet. They walk in as he is immediately greeted, "Mr. Grant," he all but ignores them as they go toward the private entrance to the bungalows. They go to the bungalow. They walk into the bungalow to see champagne waiting for them on ice and two perfectly stemmed glasses. He's ready to pop the champagne. She stops him, "I thought you wanted to get this dress off of me." She says as she walks toward the bedroom, taking off one shoe at a time. He pulls off his jacket and throws it on the chair as he follows behind her.

She stands there and instructs him, "Sit down," she says As he takes a seat. She gets closer. He never takes his eyes off of her as he sits down in the middle of the bed's edge. "Take off your clothes," she says to him. He happily complies and he rips his shirt off and hurriedly unbuckled his belt.

She walks over to her phone. She opens it and scrolls through. As he gets his pants off. He rips off his shoes and socks. She tries not to show the amusement of watching him strip so quickly. She presses a few buttons. _**Do Me Bab**_**y** by Meli'sa Morgan begins to play. She makes sure it loops. She walks slowly in front of him, he whispers, "I want you."

"Lay back," she further instructs as he pushes all the way back to the headboard. He's wearing perfectly tight black Calvin Klein low rise trunks that can't contain his bed snake as it's standing at attention. Liv unties the wrap dress to reveal her matching La Perla bra and thong. She crawls on to the bed like a cat as the snake twitches wanting release. He admires every curve of her body. He is anxious to see those legs wrapped around him, taking him in deep. She sits on his waist, lowering herself to his cock. She moves up and down as he moans. She reaches down and begins to kiss his, without warning she plunges her tongue into his mouth. He squeezes her ass aroused by the warmth of her cherry just hovering over his tip, driving him insane. She's so wet for him. He just wants to be inside her.

She begins to kiss him down to his to nipples which she sucks like never before. Fitz is able to utter, "Damnnn,baby." She licks down his happy trail and stops which gives him sheer agony. She unhooks her bra slowly dropping throwing to the floor. He bites his lips licking his lips as he squeezes her breasts. Her nipples are like perfect orbs just waiting for him to suck. He flicks them as she brings her hand inside his trunks and gently pulls and massage as she softly rides him. He closes his eyes and throws his head back to the headboard, "How bad do you want it?" She asks as he pulls her on to his chest. He rips her underwear of with one strong tear, as she whimpers in surprise. He caresses her ass with strokes she's never felt before as he flips her on her back and begins to assault her nipples. He grazes his teeth and suck back forth. She combs his hair with her fingers briskly from the pressure of his tongue sucking her orbs. She's moaning and moving her hips, she wants him inside her.

"Take them off," she says breathlessly as he quickly gets off his underwear. He's so hard and she's so wet. She opens her legs to take him in and he flips her over as she gasped in pleasure. He enters her from behind and slowly begins to thrust into her. He slowly bites the back of her neck as he goes in deep, he utters, "You feel so good." He bring his hands under her as he massages her clit while thrusting. "More," she says with a shake in her voice as he goes harder. His rhythm is so perfect, he repeatedly hits her spot with no mercy as she buries her face into the pillow. She grips the edge of the bed as she arches herself for can see she's almost there. Her nails are so deep into the bed. He slowly licks her back as he keeps the motion deep and slow. They both come together as he collapses on her back.

They are both breathing heavy. She lifts her head catching her forehead. "How do you feel?"

She doesn't answer as she turns under him. She turns him on to his back. She climbs on top and places him inside her and begins to ride him. He's digging his fingers into her ass to keep her in place as she rides him so good. His veins just bulge in his neck and face. "Right there, right there,fuck," he pleads as she takes him deeper and deeper. They make love until they are boneless. She collapses on his chest. He's still inside her. "I feel great," she answers.

"You most certainly do," he answers as he is caressing her back.

"Is it always going to be this good?" She asks.

"I hope so," he answers.

"I knew the first night we were together," she says as she lifts her head and looks at him.

"What did you know?"

"I knew I was going to fall in love with you," she says.

Fitz's eyes widen. He knows what she is saying, he simply responds, "I love you too," answers as they kiss.

* * *

It's the next morning and they are laying naked in each other's arms. His head is nestled into her stomach. She wakes up to her body covered by him. She twirls his curls repeatedly around her finger. She then brings her fingers to his bare back as she can see some scratches. She softly rubbed his back. She thinks back on their night which makes her face blush.

"Mr. Grant, it's time to get up," she says as rubs his head.

"No," he says groggily.

"We could stay in bed but I think you have to work and I have to work tonight," she says.

"No, you don't," he says as he brings his in between her legs, which makes her jump and squeal.

"Fitz," she giggles.

He takes a deep breath. He lifts up and sits beside her on the bed. "I want to take you somewhere this morning."

"Okay, where are we going?"

"I want you to look at something and give me your opinion"

"What is it?"

"Just say yes," he finishes.

She hesitates, "Yessss….."

"After that, we have to pack," he throws in as he gets out of the bed. He's completely naked. There are fingertip bruises on his ass. It's still perfect. He stretches his back to get a shirt as his muscle extend showing its girth.

"Pack, for what?"

He's putting on his trunks as he sits on the bed next to her. "Before you say no, I already talked to Abby and she has someone to cover for you."

"Why do I need someone to cover for me?' She asks.

"What do you think of you, me, and Victoria going to Hawaii?" he says.

"Hawaii, are you kidding me?"

"No, I think we both need to get away for a little while and…."

"And meet your mother…" she finishes.

"You can say no. If you really don't want to."

"I would love to. The beach, the sun, sand, and you. That sounds perfect. And I'll get to know Victoria a little better."

Fitz is surprised she's all for it. "Well let's go take a drive and come back and pack so we can get out of here." She gets up as they take a shower and he takes her for a drive.

* * *

As they are driving, "Remember that house you met me at," he says.

"Yes, the house you broke into," she finishes.

"I was gonna buy it and surprise you with but then I was afraid it would scare you. So, I let someone buy it. But I want you to look at this house. I think it's perfect and I think you'll love it."

She's taken aback, even a little shocked. "This is the next step, if we pick a house."

"Yes it is," he says as he can see the anticipation on her face. He slowly pulls up to 1304 Marinette Rd. The gate is open for them to pull in. Liv is overwhelmed from just the outside.

"Fitz, this is humongous," she says as it looks like the house will never end. "This is too much house."

"8 bedrooms and 9 baths..not too big."

"8 bedrooms…."

"Wait until you see the inside," he says as they park and are met by the agent.

They all greet each other, Liv whispers to him, as they walk toward the house, "What are we going to do with 8 bedrooms?"

"Fill them," he answers as he kisses her cheek and they go in. She looks at him amazed.

* * *

_**I hope you all liked their first official date and Liv finally expressing her feelings. Where do they go from here? See you all soon!**_


	27. Chapter 27

They are sitting on the Grant Realty private plane on their way to Hawaii. Liv is going through the pictures on her Ipad of the house that she took. She can't wrap her head around the possibilities that she's also afraid to tell Fitz how much she loves the house too. It's just too crazy for her to even contemplate seriously at this stage in their is talking to Victoria. She decides to let them have some time alone.

"She was really mad dad," Victoria says to Fitz.

"I'm sure she was but she shouldn't have had a problem with you spending some time with me and seeing your grandmother."

"She was fine with that," she says as she puts her head down.

Fitz knows that Mellie's anger is only directed at one person. He asks the already answered question in his head, "What did she say about Liv?"

"You told me not to swear in front of you," Victoria responds.

"Okay, no, that bad," he figures.

"Yeah," Victoria answers.

Fitz takes a deep breath, this is what he wanted to avoid. The inevitable tug of war that Mellie was going to turn this into. He just can't figure out why this matters to her now. What is it about Olivia that has her wanting to be the real . He looks at Victoria, "Honey, I know we haven't talked a lot about this but how do you really feel about this, me and Olivia."

"I really like her dad and I told you, you are always smiling with her. You really like her," she answers.

"I really love her. You are right. You remember when your mom talked to you about boys, when, you know…"

"You can say it day, when I got my period," she takes the words out for him.

Fitz buries his hands in his face, "Yes...when you got your ...period," he finishes.

"And dad, we didn't really have a talk. Mom said that now I can get pregnant stay away from boys until I'm old enough," she explains shaking her head. "II really learned about boys from the school nurse when I asked her the necessary questions."

Fitz shakes his head to the fact that Mellie couldn't even do that right, "Listen to me. You are very smart and very mature, so I know you know. And I don't want to ask you if you are sexually active because I will open the shoot and jump out of this plane if you say you are," he says as there is sweat started to pour from his forehead.

"Dad, I'm not having sex. Boys are so immature," she says as he literally takes a breath.

"Yes, we are very immature and ugly and gross…..always remember that," Fitz says.

" There's a boy I like. We just talk, nothing serious," she admits.

"Okay ...if it gets serious just remember you don't do anything you don't want to do. If he gets rough with you kick him in the balls and then call me so I can beat the shit...I mean crap out of him," Fitz says.

"Can we talk about Olivia?" She says.

"Yes, I was trying to say, our situation is very different we are grown-ups. I don't know what your mother told you but yes Olivia is divorcing her husband, just like me and your mom are getting a divorce. And, yes I was with Olivia before I filed for divorce. I am not excusing myself but I just want you to understand life can be strange. I never expected to hear Olivia's voice and fall madly in love with her."

"You don't have to explain it to me dad," Victoria responds.

"Yes, I do. I want you to know the truth and try to understand it. Honestly your mother and I should have never gotten married but we made our father's happy. But if I hadn't married your mom, I wouldn't have gotten you. You are the best thing to come out of our marriage. I won't regret that. Olivia is my soulmate, I am sure of it," he looks over at Liv who has actually fallen asleep, "I wish we had met sooner but our destiny is here and now and I don't want to miss it. I don't want to cheat on your mother. I'm not that kind of guy. I am trying to do the right thing by her and by you. I just want you to like her and give her a chance."

"Dad, I already like Olivia. I think she really likes you," she says twiddling her thumbs which Fitz notices.

"What's wrong?"

"Dad, is Andrew mom's soulmate?"

Fitz looks surprised, "How do you know about Andrew?"

"I would hear mom talking to him and agreeing to meet him. I didn't know who he was but I heard her tell him she loved him once."

"Honey, I don't know, maybe he is. I'm sorry we haven't been the best parents and you had to see and hear all this stuff. You deserved better than that," he says as he moves her beautiful sandy hair from in front of her face, "Things are going to be different going forward I promise you." They both smile. "Let me go check on Liv. I love you," he says.

"Love You too," she says as she puts her headphones back on and plays on her Ipad.

Fitz walks over to his sleeping beauty, she's at the other end of the sprawling plane. She's clutching the Ipad but napping. He sits next to her, gently taking Ipad out of her hand. She moves a little. He scoops her gently into his arms and places her in his.

"Mmmm, you smell so good," she says sleepily, never opening her eyes.

"I didn't want to wake you up," he says as he gently kisses her forehead.

She stays nestled in his chest, "Is Victoria okay?"

"She's fine and she's not having sex," Fitz answers.

Liv lifts off of his chest, looking confused, "Well, that's good to know," even more confused.

"Long story, but she really likes you."

"I'm glad. I think we will get along fine."

"Promise me, if she ever comes to you about girl stuff and boy stuff, you will tell her what she needs to know."

She pulls his face to her, by grabbing his chin, "Of course I will. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I get to have you to myself for the next two weeks. I got my baby girl and my mom, I'm a lucky guy."

"We won't be totally alone," Liv reminds him.

"Listen, I can't think of anything better than nights lying in bed with you listening to the waves in our ear and your heart beating next to mine," he starts to kiss her, a kiss for each word he utters, "You in a bikini or nothing at all on a blanket on warm sand touching our skin..maybe some skinny dipping."

"So, we are lying in bed listening to the waves, is that all we are doing? If so, I'll have to go find me some fine ...extremely sexy Hawaiian to occupy my time," she teases.

He starts running his hand between her legs, as Liv swats it away looking to see what Victoria is doing. "The only fine and extremely sexy man that's going to occupy your time is me," as he geently sucks her earlobe."

She closes her eyes the moment his tongue hits her skin, "Ahhhh," she exhales. He gently licks the trace of her ear as she can't help but giggle.

He whispers in her ear, "I worked out my meal plan for this trip," he whispers as he has now moved his tongue down her neck.

She's grabbing his thigh, "And, what...is ...that ...?" She asked as he gently bites her skin.

"I'll have to eat a little bit of you every day. Brunch, Appetizer, NightCap, Cocktail...I'm a hungry man," he says as he rubs her ass and they begin to kiss.

"Fitz, Victoria could wake up any minute and see us" she says pushing him, even though she hates to do it.

"You know how horny I am right now," he asks.

She looks down at his erection, "I can see," she answers.

"I'm serious, maybe it's the air pressure. Maybe it's how sexy you look in this cute little dress, I could take you in that bathroom and," She stops him by putting her finger up to his mouth.

"I guess now is not the right time to tell you I'm not wearing anything under this dress, is it?"

"Shit, what," he says in a high pitch as he tries to go up her leg to see, the pilot comes on the intercom.

"Mr. Grant," he says as this wakens Victoria, "We will be landing in 45 minutes. Please prepare for landing."

"Fuck, 45 minutes is enough time for me to do a search and seizure," Fitz says.

"Victoria is awake," she stops him as he lets out a breath and looks over to see her awake.

"You know this is cruel and unusual punishment, don't you," he asks.

"I know, who knows how long it will be before you can see what's not under this dress. When does your meal plan start?" She asks seductively.

"You never know, two can play at that game," he answers as they all settle in their seat and buckle up.

He looks over at her, "I'm so glad you are here with me," he says kissing her fingers.

"I am glad I am here with you too," she answers.

* * *

They land safely as Fitz had it set up that his mom's driver would meet him in their rental car at the landing strip.

" ," he says extending his hand, "Good to see you again, it's been a while!'

"Yes it has Alfred, how are you?" Fitz says shaking his hand.

"I'm doing well sir," he answers looking at Victoria and Olivia. "I know this beautiful young lady, haven't seen you since you were little but you haven't changed," he says to Victoria. "And, who might this vision in white be?" he says looking over to Liv.

"This is Olivia Pope," he says, not knowing how to label her . "She's my girlfriend Alfred," he finishes.

"No need to explain sir, your mother explained everything."

Fitz lets out a sigh of relief and Alfred takes the bag, packing the car. Victoria gets in the front seat with Alfred, "I rather sit here, they'll just kiss."

He and Olivia laugh as they settle in the back, "What if your mother doesn't like me?"

"My mother is going to love you She loves you already for making me so happy," he assures her.

"But what if," she starts.

"Trust me, there's nothing to not love. You are smart, you are beautiful, drop dead gorgeous, and sexy as hell, I added that for me," he finishes with a laugh.

"My mother is elegant, she's funny, she's a spitfire too. She's fiercely protective of me and the only reason she tolerates Mellie is because of Victoria."

"She must be a beautiful woman," Liv says as she combs Fitz beautiful face with her eyes.

"I think she is," Fitz says. "I think she is the second most beautiful woman in the world."

"Who's the first?" She asks shyly.

"The woman sitting next to me," he answers as she kisses her bare shoulder.

She looks out of the window at the beautiful Hawaiian sky that's starting to illuminate colors as the sun is slowly starting to set.

"I have a secret," she says to him, taking his hand.

"I want to know all of them," he says.

"I've never been to Hawaii before. I'm so excited," she says as she lays her head on his shoulder.

"Edison has never taken you to Hawaii," he says.

"We went to Cabo for our honeymoon. That was all he had time for," she says.

Fitz just looks irritated that Edison, being the rat bastard he is, never bothered to take her on vacations and spoiled her the way she deserved to be, "I'm gonna spoil you," he says.

"Believe me, you've done more than I can ever imagine already," she says pecking him gently.

They hold the kiss for a minute and just as she holds his face and lips to hers, he breaks the intoxicating moment on their breaths hugging each other, "Baby, is there really nothing under this dress?" he asks.

She doesn't say anything, she discreetly takes his hand, glad the SUV has enough separation and it's dark enough. She slightly parts her legs and brings his hand up to feel. He slowly feels until he feels her skin. His eyes widen in shock. He then feels the thinnest lining of a thong he thinks he's ever felt. She laughs at this facial expression, "You okay there Daddy," she whispers as looks down and notices his dick straining through the pants.

"Tomorrow, I'll buy you another pair," he says wickedly.

"Why?" she asks.

He gets close to her ear, "because I am going to tear those off before I lick you inside and out.

Her face gets all flushed. Alfred kind of snickers. He knows backseat shenanigans when he sees it, "We will be there shortly sir," he says as he looks through the rear view mirror.

Fitz returns the nod, "Thank you Alfred," he says, shifting in his seat. He needs a release fast as she wickedly giggles knowing how she's turned him on. He moves over to the window away from her. "Temptress," he says as he's glad Victoria is too enthralled with her Ipad to notice.

* * *

They start pulling up to the house and Olivia's mouth literally flings open in shock as the gate opens and they start driving in.

"This is your mother's house," she says.

"Yes, ,welcome to 569 Portlock Rd. I made sure Big Gerry did right by her and will do until the day she dies. There was a bidding war for this house." he says.

"This is amazing…," Liv says as she realizes her daily view is the ocean and she can literally touch it. He can tell her hand is shaking. He tightens his grip on it.

"She will love you," he repeats as Alfred opens the door to let them out. Liv finally sees the visual of this woman in front of her. A woman of about 5'8 stands in the door. She has alabaster skin, shoulder length brown hair, much like Fitz. She has a medium frame and blue eyes.

"Fitzy," She says reaching to hug him.

"Mom," he says as it seems he needed that mother's touch. He just settles in her arms for the mother squeeze.

"I've missed you," she says.

"I've missed you too mom," he answers.

"Victoria, get over here. Let your grandmother see you," as Victoria goes over for a hug.

"She's beautiful Fitz ...She looks like you. Thank God for that," she utters.

"Mom," he jokingly scolds.

"Grandma is going to get you everything your father said you couldn't have. We are going to have a blast," she says to Victoria. Fitz just shakes his head knowing the battle is already won for his mother.

"Thanks Grandma," Victoria says with a laugh.

She steps back and takes a look at Olivia. Fitz can tell Liv's nerves are getting the best of her. He walks over and grabs her hand as she reaches and slightly rubbed his shoulder. "And you must be Olivia."

Liv shakes her head, not uttering a word.

"Come on honey, cat got your tongue. I won't bite. Fitz told me everything. And he's lit up like a Christmas tree, I'd say you are good for him."

Liv lets out the held breath,"It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Grant. Fitz has told me so much about you. So nice to meet you."

"Same here and call me Bibi, all the hipsters do," she answers looking over at Fitz, "You are right, she's just beautiful." She looks at Liv again, "You have the most beautiful doe eyes. Use that any time you need to. He's already a sucker for you."

"That I am," he says with mischief in his eyes. Liv's eyes stretch as big as saucers. Barbara brings her arms around Fitz's waist as they start walking inside.

"Son, you haven't been eating enough. I am gonna put some meat on those bones while you are here," she says.

"I keep telling Liv, I'm not eating enough," he says as he turns and sneaks a look and she shakes her head.

They all walk inside and Liv can see the ocean for miles. She looks at the meticulously designed house. The grandeur of the house is breathtaking.

"This is just breathtaking," she voices.

"Yes, I found the best and most expensive house to get when I decided to move here. Especially since Gerry was footing the bill." She directs where everyone's bedroom will be. As she leads them to the patio that faces the ocean. "All jokes aside, I had to have this house for this view."

"I don't blame you," Liv says as she takes Fitz's hand and just glares into the distance.

"Fitz tells me you are a swimmer, you could have gone to the Olympics," Barbara says.

"Yeah, life happens but I still love to swim. I guess you could say I am a mermaid," she says.

"Well you can swim every day. The ocean is all yours. I hope you bought your swimsuits," she finishes.

"I did. I probably brought too many but who doesn't love to shop," she answers. Fitz whispers in her ear, "I hope there are some bikinis in there."

"Fitzgerald behave yourself," she says knowing he's being naughty.

"Mom, why are you putting us in the master bedroom? That's your bedroom."

She looks over at Victoria who has gone to kitchen and got on the stool.

"I actually sleep here downstairs, plus I don't want to hear you and Olivia getting too loud with your extracurricular activities."

Liv's face is flushed out. She buries her face in her hand, "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be, I know my son's a loverboy. His father sure was, but he was too much of one, that's why we aren't together."

Fitz gets up and kisses her. "I love you mom," he says.

"You better, 53 hours of labor. 8 stittches…..you better love me. And it took him the longest to take to the breast. I thought I wasn't going to be able to breastfeed him at first.," she finishes.

"Mom, you've embarrassed me enough," he says.

"Yes, I suppose so. Let's get dinner. I've got it already for you."

* * *

They retire into the kitchen which Victoria has already helped herself. Which, they all find amusing. Liv, Fitz and Barbara have dinner. They are laughing and talking like this has always been the norm.

"We've laughed and eaten enough...and possibly drank enough," Barbara says. And she looks at them cuddled up, "And I am sure you two are tired…" she says winking at them. "What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Well I think just hang around here tomorrow. I told Liv that she won't believe the fireworks here, getting to see them on the ocean. Sunday is going to be amazing."

"Yes, it's quite a show. It lights up the waters. It's magnificent." She gets up from the table. "I'll say goodnight to Victoria and turn in. See you in the morning Potato," she says to Fitz as she kisses him and then she goes over to Liv and kisses her temple too, "Perfect," she says and retires upstairs.

"She's amazing! And can cuss like a sailor." Liv says with a laugh.

Fitz laughs, "That's my mommy." He says as he stops and just stares at her.

"What?" She asks.

"Just imagining you under the moonlight ...the night sky hitting that beautiful face and lighting up your eyes."

"Funny, I was imagining the same thing, add you shirtless to that picture."

"Let's go to bed," he says as he reaches out his hand to her as she takes it.

They start going up the stairs. Fitz knocks on the door, Victoria doesn't answer. He slowly opens the door to see her watching her Ipad with headphones on. He smiles.

"She's a teenager," Liv says.

"Yes, typical one. I hope she keeps those headphones on," he says as they go to their room.

* * *

They step inside the room that is luxurious and faces the water. He slightly opens the doors, so they can hear the night song that ocean will echo into their room.

Liv sits on the bed a little timidly me. Fitz turns around to see her lost in doubt, "What's wrong baby?"

"I feel kind of weird, we are sharing a bed, in your mom's house, we are both still married," she says.

"We are both getting a divorce," he reminds her.

"I know...I just don't want her to think the worse of me."

"She already thinks the best of you," he says as he goes over to the bed and kneel in front of her. "Now if I remember, you started something that I need to finish."

She quickly jots up and pushes herself on the bed away from him, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Fitz takes off his shirt which totally distracts her, she actually thinks she dribbles a little. "You shouldn't run, I mean if I have to catch you."

"Fitz we shouldn't , it's our first night here."

"Maybe you shouldn't have worn those thongs…" he says as he crawling on the bed near her.

"You know I can't keep quiet. We shouldn't," she says as he has removed her shoes and threw them onto the floor. He starts at the inside of her ankle kissing his way up her leg. "Baby, we really shouldn't."

He licks her the inside of her thigh softly, "We absolutely should."

She's lost all resolve to be good and she starts reaching for the string of her thong. He stops her. He pulls her by the waist. Her dress raises a little and she's bare for him to take him. Her sex just staring at him, she's already wet for him. He can see her juices all ready form a waterfall down her lips that he can't wait to kiss. He lifts her up to pull the dress over her head and throws it on the floor. And she wasn't lying, there's no bra.

"You better get a pillow to cover your mouth. I don't plan to have any mercy." He goes for her nipple with urgency."

"I thought you weren't a breast man," she says she lets out a sigh. He's sucking so hard she's afraid he may have broken skin. She bites her lip from the good pain and pressure.

He looks up, "I think I've perfected the craft," he says as he goes back down for nipples are so hard, she can barely the pressure of his lips on her but it feels so good. He's awakening all her senses. He traces the outline of her areolas with his tongue which makes her shake. Lord this man's tongue is like a weapon of mass destruction. He starts moving down her stomach and the anticipation of him eating her out has her jumping. He gets to the line of her thong and grabs it tightly into his teeth and starts pulling them down. She helps by making sure she pulls her legs out of side . He brings them up to his nose and takes in her delicious sent. She's a mixture of pineapples and maple syrup. God it's too sexy to see him rub it across his lips before he unmercifully has her for dessert. She digs her hands into the sheets to be ready.

With so subtleness he buries his face between her legs and begins to lick her out. His tongue is working her like a shovel, going in and out of her with so much precision and force. She can't still herself from her body reacting to every lick, every suck, and every tug of his fingers inside of her. She literally screams out, "Jesus," as he grazes his teeth arosss her clit and then holds it in a soft suck. He's' treating her like a pineapple popsicle.

She can barely breathe or speak, "Fitz...Fitz ...ugh...ohhhh, right there. Right there."

In responds, he moans, knowing it's feeling so good. Its feels so good to him. He loves to pleasure her and knowing it feels good.

He plunges his lips into her again, as he licks her harder, he lifts his head, "Tell me to stop.. Beg me stop."

She's just moving her head from side to side, grabbing her head. For a minute she thought she was having a stroke. Before she knows it, she's come all over his face as she screams his name and then covers her face, knowing the whole house heard her. He comforts her clit with kiss to help her come down from her orgasm. He kisses up her body, back to her mouth as he lays between her legs. "I love you," he says softly as they kiss.

He takes off the rest of his clothes, cleans her and himself up. He wraps her in his arms. She's still trying to catch her breath. "I've never experienced anything like that. Why? How?" Her chest is lifting up and down.

"It's only for you," he says. He brings her face to his, "Hey…"

"What?" She says.

"Aloha!"

"Aloha!" she responds as they kiss.

* * *

**This is going to be a great two weeks for them...**


	28. Chapter 28

It's mid-morning. Fitz is laying on his stomach, faced smashed into the pillow sleeping. Liv didn't want to act like a school girl but she was beyond excited about the fireworks today. She stands on the patio outside the bedroom feeling the fresh morning breeze on her skin. Yesterday, they just hung around the house laughing and talking to Barbara. Victoria quickly made friends with some of the neighbors teenaged children, thanks to Barbara putting in a good word. She knew Victoria wouldn't want to be stuck with the adults the whole trip. Liv decided to let the insatiable animal that is Fitz sleep. He was a tiger on a mission with her last night and it was hard to fight him off but she did. She walks over to the bed, reaching to run her fingers through his curls and then gently kissing his earlobe. He doesn't move as she just smiles. She throws on something beach and goes downstairs where she finds Bibi sitting out with a book.

Bibi looks up, "Good morning," she says.

"Good morning," as she goes for the seat next to her, "Can I?"

"I'd be upset if you didn't," Bibi responds.

There is a silence. Liv didn't know what to say. She knew she liked Barbara already but she was the new kid on the block. She's dating this woman's son while not being exactly divorce from her husband yet. The lines are all blurred and complicated but there they were.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?" Barbara ask.

"The view is amazing. Your house is amazing and to sleep to the sounds of the ocean. I can't describe it," Liv says.

"I hope my very tall, very handsome, and very horny son is letting you get some sleep," she answers.

Liv's face grows embarrassed quickly, "I'm so sorry about the other night. You must think the worst of me."

"Why?"

"I'm with your son. The stamp hasn't been punched on either of our divorce papers and the first night in your house, you hear us having sex. I must look like a whore to you."

"There's only one whore in this equation and it's not you… Listen, Fitz explained everything to me about your bastard soon to be ex-husband. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I've never seen him glow like this. You put that glow there. He's happy again. A mother only want to see that for her children, happiness. To see that leave his face for so many years it always hurt me and made me hate Gerry more. I'll be damned if he ruin Fitz the way he ruined Patty."

Liv has an obvious look of relief on her face, "Fitz won't talk to me about Patty. He says his name and he just gets a look of sadness."

Barbara takes a deep breath, "My boys were close. You would have thought they were twins. In fact they looked like twins. They were so close. They did everything together. Fitz took care of Christopher. He loved being his big brother. The worst phone call a mother can get is that her child has died. No matter the circumstance, that feeling never leaves you. I'll miss Patty until the day I die. And I'll always curse the argument he and Gerry had that night. Patty got in that car drunk and killed himself. I'll never believe he did it on purpose but Gerry has always been the beginning and end of everything bad in this family. That's why I won't let him get between you and Fitz. "

Fitz wakes up to Olivia not being the room. He wakes himself calling her name gently. The windows are open and he can hear Barbara and Olivia talking underneath him on the bottom deck. He can hear the chatter and laughter which makes him happy to hear his mother and Olivia getting along so well. He doesn't make his presence known but he listens.

"My son adores you," Barbara continues. "He loves you," she finishes. Liv flinched a little. Barbara places her hand on Olivia's Fitz waits to hear where this conversation leads.

Olivia looks over at her, "I know, he told me the other night." She doesn't want to say, he told her after after he ate her out and made her scream for Jesus and every other person her lips could form a name too while she lay sleeping down the hall.

"Olivia, this is the part in the movie, when the mother and the daughter in law to be are discussing the son and the mother tells you her son loves you and you say, I love him too," Barbara tells her.

Olivia lets out a scared smile, "But we don't know if we will get married. Who says the cards will deal that way for us? I didn't say I didn't love him."

"You didn't say you did either and I believe you do. He's going to ask you to marry him the moment that farce is final. He may even ask you before." Barbara reminds.

Olivia sits up in the chair and turns to her, "I am not trying to hurt Fitz. I would never dream of doing that. I am just afraid. I'm afraid if I go to that place in my heart and let him step inside I'll be lost and if something happens to us and fate tear us apart, I know I'll never get over it or him."

"Honey, you are already at that place…Listen, there are two things people fear, love and death. Some fear neither or some fear one or the other. With death, we won't escape it. With love, we can escape it we want or we can embrace it and see where it leads us. Gerry and I were in love and happy until his wandering dick got in the way of it. But I don't regret marrying him because I did get something out of it, my boys. I took a chance on love and it wasn't all bad. "

Fitz is all smiles hearing his Liv's and his mother's words about him.

Liv takes a breath, "So, will I have to worry about a wandering dick in my future?" Liv asks.

"This is going to sound like an oxymoron considering, but Fitz is faithful. You have nothing to worry about. He'll keep his dick at home between the two of you," Bibi says as Olivia begins to choke laughing at Bibi's frankness.

Fitz shakes his head knowing it's time for this conversation to makes his way downstairs quickly. He clears his throat to announce his presence, They both turned to see him there. He walks around and stands in front of them, "Beautiful way to wake up," he says he kisses Olivia and then Barbara.

"Did you sleep well son?" she asks.

He sits on the edge of Liv's chair, as he eyes Liv naughtiy, "Not as good as I would have liked too but I slept well." Liv just cracks a smile and shakes her head, "What were you two talking about?" He asks acting as if he heard nothing.

"Life, men, love, and penises. You know, everyday girl gossip," Barbara answers as she gets up from her chair and starts walking toward the kitchen.

"Mom, stop scaring Olivia," Fitz says as he sneaks a caress of her thigh as he traces a line with his index finger. Liv closes her eyes, enjoying the gently touch and attention.

"I'm not scaring her, I'm informing her. Let's get some weekday brunch going," Barbara continues as she walks toward the kitchen.

"Mom, I am not that hungry, we don't need a feast," he says as he gets up, reaching for Olivia's hand to help her up.

" I can help. I'll just change my clothes," she says as Fitz hurriedly grabs her by the waist, putting his hand over her mouth,

"You'll be busy," he whispers in her ear, an octave lower than usual. It made Olivia's body tingle all over.

"You will do no such thing. I'll call you when the food is ready," Barbara says. She knows her son and he probably has other plans for Liv.

Fitz practically drags Liv up the stairs. "Fitz, what in the hell are you doing? Where are we going?"

"Mom, we will be down in 30..," he says continuing upstairs.

Bibi hollers back, "More like an hour….," Bibi answers with a laugh.

Fitz and Olivia make it upstairs to the sauna, "What are you doing?" Olivia repeats as her pulls her inside and locks the door.

"Fitz we cannot do that in here," she quickly protest looking at the gleam in his eye. Fitz is not listening to her. He's setting up the coals. He's making sure it's not too hot.

Liv tries to go toward the door to go out, "Don't even think about it," he says in an authoritative tone she hasn't heard from him before. She doesn't want to turn her back to face him. She knows she won't be able to resist him.

"Your mother will hear us…," she says so innocently as he comes behind her.

"Then I'll guess we will have to moan a little lower. I can't promise you, I won't make you scream," he finishes as he is trailing soft kisses and skin tugs up and down her neck. Her breathing is becoming sporadic as they both can start to feel the steam. "You denied me a meal yesterday," he says as he gently bites her neck and then rubs the spot with his tongue.

"Fitz," she whispers ever so softly.

"I need to….." he says as left hand starts to travel under her fabric. She quickly throws her hand on top of his. "If you don't want me to tell me stop." He says as he's stroking her sex gently. He her hand is moving with his.

"I can't," she utters.

"Why?"

"Because," she says as the heat is building in the room and inside her body.

"Lock the door," he says in her ear. It's almost hypnotic.

He releases his hand as she moves to lock the door. Fitz had already placed his phone there. He scrolls through songs. Watching as the evaporation from the steam is starting to drip down his is obviously looking for the perfect song. She drops the dress she was wearing, which he doesn't see. She's only wearing underwear. she is surprised by her own submissiveness. There's just something about him. He's figured out her moans, groans, whimpers, and squeals. He knows exactly what pressure and release they require. She feels like he is the one with a PhD in Anatomy and Psychology.

He presses play on his phone and turns around to see her ready and standing for him. She recognizes the tune starting to echo from his phone. The drums start, then the electric guitar...as the music starts to play. Fitz turns to see her lack of clothes. He drops his pants and walks over to her, he lifts her up to his waist. D'Angelo begins to sing:

_**Girl it's only you**_

_**Have it your way**_

_**And if you want you can decide**_

_**And if you'll have me**_

He brings her over to the seat, the sauna has 3 rows, he places her on the second row gently. The song continues as Fitz gets on his knees in front of her.

_**I can provide everything that you desire**_

_**Said if you get a feeling**_

_**Feeling that I am feeling**_

He slowly kisses her up her leg. He's feasting on her leg like it's a protein meal. No matter how many times he does it. It's never the same. She's all flushed not just from the steam but from her willingness to be so free in his presence. He trails kisses up her inner thigh. She has shortness of breath as she is crazily running her fingers through his hair. She thinks to herself what will happen when the plane, his tongue, lands in her strip. He brings his finger to her entrance and slightly prods and it brings a smile across his face. She's so wet with desire for her. She's already gripping the edge the row as he's using his fingers to relax her but it's doing anything but. She throws her head back.

_**Won't you come closer to me baby,**_

_**You've already got me right where you want me baby**_

_**I just want to be your manHow does it feel**_

_**How does it feel**_

_**Said I want to know how does it feel**_

She lets out a moan that can only tell Fitz it feels so good. He pulled her closer to him as he starts to kiss her ever so softly. It's something about his lips on hers that sends all her senses into overdrive. Her eyes are rolling all around her sockets as his tongue is plunging in and out of her coarsely. It is just nothing but pleasure. He takes gentle bites and and gentle sucks of her lips as he repeatedly teases at her clit. She's biting her tongue in pure ecstasy. She wants to scream at the pleasure. Her legs are draped over his back like the legs of a chair as she can see her leg muscles strained from her grip on him. She's scratching on his back however she can. She's almost there as he sucks her clit. She can feel her climax rising. Fitz stops and gets off his knees. There's a look of pure frustration and confusion on her face. As the song continues:

_**And I am feeling right on**_

_**If you feel the same-way baby**_

_**Let me know right away**_

_**I'd love to make you wet**_

_**In between your thighs cause**_

_**I love when it comes inside you**_

_**I get so excited when I'm around you**_

He picks her up and lowers her on to him. She looks at him with hooded eyes. And again, she feels like she is in a hypnotic state. She begins to move up and down on his shaft as she receives all of him inside of her which elicits a whimper. Their eyes never leave each other as she grabs the edge of the row and begins to ride him. The pleasurable pain feels so good. Her pace is slow, meticulous, and precise. He's hitting all the right spots and she's making sure he is. They are moaning to the song that still playing as Fitz is digging his nails into her hips. "Harder baby," he whispers in her ear. His baritone voice just goes through her like a note. She increases her speed, loving the feel of her sex tighting around him. Fitz's ears are read, his nose is ready, she's riding the veins out of his neck.

"Shit….Shit…." Fitz says like a verse of a song. She feels so good to him right now, he could stay inside her forever.

She kisses him, as their tongues are playing hockey in each other's mouth. She's now gripped his neck with her two hands, arms completely encasing him as she keeps riding him. Fitz's toes are curling as their kiss has gotten more and more intense. He takes one of her nipples in his might as sucks as hard as he can. "Damn," Olivia breathes…

The sucking of her nipples is repeated as they are both starting to climax and with the last action swivel of her hips they both come together. Fitz is biting into Liv's collarbone. Liv is still rocking back and forth on him as they both come down. They are out of breath. She lifts his face up to hers and she kisses him again, as hard as she can.

She breaks away from the kiss, still out of breath, "What are you doing to me?"

He looked her in the eyes. He moves the hair from in front of her face. He gently kisses her lips, looking into those big beautiful doe eyes, "I'm making you fall in love with me," he answers as he kisses her more passionately and she returns the passion.

* * *

It's later on that night. The wine has been chilling in the fridge. Barbara has invited a few people over for the fireworks. She's introducing them all to each other. Liv is having a conversation with a local magazine editor that Barbara got to know because of her pottery business that brings her a great deal of attention and she seems to be the go to spot for parties around there too. Fitz is talking to a developer his mother invited.

"I can't believe Olivia Pope is right here," Amber says to her.

Liv is bashful about it, "Believe me, I'm no one."

"Please, whenever I can, I turn on your show and just enjoy the music and the advice."

"Well thank you, thank you very much."

"Bibi didn't tell me she even knew you. I have to admit, I was a little upset when they announced you were taking two weeks off, but now I'm glad you did."

"Well, Abby, the station owner, was not happy about letting me go but…she knew I needed a little getaway."

"I read about that incident with your husband. I am glad you are okay," Amber says.

"Thank you," Liv answers skittishly.

Bibi comes over, "I see you've met Olivia," she motions to Amber.

"Yes, I'm so stoked. I didn't know you knew her," she says.

"Well, I have a feeling she'll be a big part of my family soon enough," she says as she looks at Olivia as again, Olivia is bashful when Amber's eyes grow wide.

"I had the best idea," Amber says. "It's shameless, pitiful, and totally wrong of me to ask."

"Then don't ask," Bibi says quickly.

"Olivia will be here a few weeks right. How about I do a piece, a small one, on her? The island would love to hear from Twilight with Olivia."

"Olivia is not here to do interviews Amber. She's here to take a break and be wined and dined by my handsome son over there."

Amber and Liv are now trained to Fitz's direction.

Fitz is talking to Carson Young, a major architect on the island. They are exchanging ideas for a project there that he thinks Grant Realty will be good for.

"I mean you are one lucky son of a bitch to snag that Las Vegas casino/hotel deal. Is it true you also have a stake in the hotel?"

"Well, when I snag something. I make sure it is mine completely," Fitz answers as he winks at Liv when they catch each other's eye.

"I don't blame you. I mean it was a genius deal. That's why I need your expertise on this project and I would love for your company to partner. Bibi tells me you are the best, even better than your father."

Fitz takes a glass of red wine from one of the trays passing by, "Well he's cutthroat and he taught me to be tough as nails too."

"The student becomes better than the teacher. Nothing wrong with that anomaly."

They both toast to the sentiment as Fitz finishes, "Nothing wrong with that at all."

* * *

Victoria and some other kids are in the family room playing with games. The Taylors, Bibi's next door neighbors kids, are there with her.

"What's it like to have a billionaire dad," Cody asks.

"My dad is not a billionaire," Victoria raises.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure your dad is. I heard my parents talking about it. He just closed a deal that will make him a billionaire."

Victoria shrugs her shoulder, "he's just my dad to me."

Cody's sister, Molly is there too, she nudges Victoria, "Our parents have money but not that kind of money."

"I never talk to my dad about that stuff."

"You have a driver for school," Cody says, "That's fucking cool," he finishes.

"Cut it out, Cody," Molly says quickly. She can see it makes Victoria uncomfortable. "Don't worry about Cody, he stupid. Your dad is cool and you are cool. You don't act like those snobby 90210 zip coders. I wish you lived here, we could hang out more."

"Well, I don't know what's going to happen with my parents yet. Maybe your parents can let you guys come to LA on one of your breaks."

"Are you shitting me?" Cody says.

"No, I mean I'm sure my dad would be cool with it," she said as they continue to play games and act silly. They can see fireworks have started. They go out to the deck and join everyone else for the show.

* * *

Fitz has made his way to Liv, "Hi," he says gently kissing her temple.

"Hi," she responds as Fitz softly brings his arms around her waist.

"You know I thought we showed each other enough fireworks today," he says as he nuzzles the sensitive spot right behind her earlobe.

"Fitz, there's a lot of people out here with us," she says squirming in his arms and giggling at the same time.

"Okay, I'll be good. Are you having a good time?"

She turns to him, "I am..this place is magical being able to see those open waters. Waking up in your arms to that view."

He looks around to see if anyone is watching them, "I know the feeling," he says as he gives her a slight peck. Bibi looks on with pride all over her face. Amber is intrigued.

Everyone stands enjoying the show by the time the show is over, folks start filing out.

"Let's talk about that interview in a few days," Amber says to Liv as she leaves.

"I'll think about it," Liv answers.

Victoria decides to sleepover next door with Molly and Cody. Liv announces she is going to go change into her swimsuit. She thinks she wants to walk along the beach..

Fitz is looking at all the gathered mess. He's so glad he and his mom doesn't have to clean it.

"Come sit with me," Barbara says to Fitz. And we see Fitz is like a little kid with Barbara as he follows behind her and sits.

"She's definitely the one," Barbara says.

"Who?" Fitz asks.

"That very beautiful and sweet woman upstairs," she answers.

Fitz is looking down at the floor, "I think she is."

Barbara rubs Fitz's head like only a mother could, "Fitzgerald, I've never seen you this happy."

"I don't think I've ever been this happy except when Victoria was born," he says as he looks at Barbara, "I don't want to scare her. I don't want to run her away or move too fast."

"I don't think she's going anywhere but I can understand why she's afraid of all of this. Lighting like what you two are experiencing only happens once in a lifetime. She is probably just overwhelmed."

"I told her I loved her," he responds.

"I know, she told me and she told me that she hasn't said it back. Give her time son, it will happen because I believe she does."

They don't notice that Liv is listening.

"I asked her to move in with me too," he finishes.

"What did she say?'"

"We looked at a house right before we left, we haven't talked about it. Maybe I scared her," Fitz says as Bibi can see his fears, doubts, and hopes all rolled into one in his face.

"And she still got on that plane and came here with you. I think she's fine," she answers as there is a long silence, "Why didn't you tell me that you caught your dad and Mellie?"

"Who told you?" Fitz says.

"That fucker told me himself. He wanted me to get through to you. I told him that Mellie had her lips wrapped around his dick and you heard it. Was I supposed to tell him you that Mellie was bobbing for apples and mistakenly fell on his penis?"

Liv's face has drained of smiles. In that moment, her heart ached for Fitz hearing that. She knew something happened with Mellie that Fitz didn't want to talk about.

"Well, I handled it," Fitz says as his resolve and body shows confidence.

"You did the right thing son and I am sorry. Just when I think Gerry is going to act like a 60 year old man and father, he fucks up."

"Mom," Fitz utters.

"Are you okay?," she asks seriously.

"I am, trust me. I expected more from him because I'm his son but I've accepted who he is and who he will never be."

She turns to Fitz, "Don't you let him or that Gold Digging Sucker come between you and Olivia. Do you hear me? She's good for you."

"I won't and I know she is. I just need her to see that," he answers as Liv laughs from Bibis one liners, she decides to announce her presence.

"Handsome, you want to take a walk with me," she says.

Fitz looks down at Bibi, "Go, I'm gonna go take a nice bath. The housekeepers are cleaning up," she looks at Liv. "Take care of my baby," she says.

Liv laughs at reaches out her hand to him as he takes off his shoes, so they can walk along the coast line. At first they are just walking enjoying each other's touch.

Liv decides to bring it up, "why didn't you tell me about mellie and your dad and what happened?'

Fitz looks surprised and realizes she heard the conversation, "That was my burden to bear, not yours. You were dealing with Edison and Marta and Pilar and I had to close that deal. "

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I don't have to deal with either one of them...plus I much rather focus my time and energy and lips on your ," he finishes as she can't seem to get rid of her watt smile.

"I feel like I'm losing my mind with you," she finishes.

"Then my work is done," he jokes as she nudges him in the side with her elbow.

"I'm seriousve! Everything about you and us makes sense and it shouldn't. It shouldn't make sense."

"Maybe that's what destiny looks like, organized confusion," Fitz says.

Bibi is looking out of the window with binoculars watching them.

"You sound so sure all the time when it comes to us," she says.

"Because I know you are it for me," he says as he lifts her chin and brings his forehead to hers.

"We have so many challenges Fitz. So many reasons why we should just wait. Wait until our divorces are final, wait until…"

"I'm not going to choose to stay away from you and I don't think you want to choose to stay away from me.I know you are afraid. I heard what you said to my mom this morning and…"

"So, we were eavesdropping on each other," Liv chimes in.

He smiles, "I know you are afraid but my mom is right. She may have said it colorfully but all of me is going to love you and be committed to you. I'm committed to you now."

"I don't understand," Liv says as she's lost in his eyes.

Bibi is glued to her binoculars as if she's watching the best romantic movie. She knows what's next.

"What don't you understand?"

"How did Mellie not fall in love you?. I know you aren't perfect, no one is, but you are damn near there," she says as she traces his chin and thin brushes her fingers across his lips. Fitz steals a quick kiss of her fingers.

"Maybe we should ask her," he jokes.

"Fitz," she retorts laughing at his quirkiness, "I love everything about you," she finishes.

"But do you love me," he asks.

She tiptoes up to his lips and kissed him gently, "I do, I love you!". Fitz's face lights up as he finally hears those words that he's been waiting to ring in his ear.

Bibi is looking, "Hot damn," she says loudly with a squeal, catching both their attention. They notice she's watching them.

"Welcome to the Grant family madness," Fitz says as they laugh and kiss again.

* * *

**Will another shoe drop...soon?**


	29. Chapter 29

_It's been a glorious week for Fitz and Olivia in Hawaii. Their time there is winding down. He's been showing her around the island. He's taken her and Victoria on impromptu shopping sprees. Long walks on the beachOlivia couldn't help but she was in this fairytale but scared the evil prince and wicked witch would show up and ruin everything. She didn't want to tell Fitz how scared she was that Mellie or Edison could do something. She just tried to enjoy herself, which she did, and enjoy being loved by this man that has awakened all her senses. Tonight is another one of those nights. Fitz is driving her to their surprise. He hasn't said a word about where he was taking her. Only to pack an overnight bag with dinner attire._

"You didn't tell me where we are going and where we are having our sleepover," she says looking over at him. His eye is on the road and listening to Siri tell him where he's going.

"I want us to have an uninterrupted day and night and I want you all to myself," he says looking over giving her his signature crooked smile.

"I like the idea of having you all to myself for a few hours too but I just love spending time with your mom. She keeps you on your toes."

Fitz just laughs, "She's loves you too. If I don't make you a Grant one day, she will never forgive me."

Liv shakes her head, "I don't know how to respond to that."

"Just respond the right way when I do ask you to marry and I will. I'll never forgive you if you say no."

She shakes her head again, "It was nice of your mother to take Victoria and Molly with her to Maui for the weekend.," she answers trying to avoid his statement.

Fitz realizes she's dodging him, "Yes, she does it about once a month to go and check out her two pottery shops there and deliver some more pieces. I'm glad Victoria made some friends here and she's having seems like a nice enough girl. I thought it was a perfect chance to romance you without any interruptions.."

"Yes, but did we have to leave your mother's house and that view."

"I promise, you'll have a great view where we are going. Plus dinner and dancing and hoping to get you tipsy so I can take advantage of you."

She reaches over and strokes him slightly, "You don't have to get me drunk to do that."

Fitz's face grimaces at the pain from being rock hard in an instant, "Ms. Pope, I am trying to keep my eyes on the road."

"Don't mind me, I've just got my hand on the prize." she says as she smirks and continues her stroke.

Fitz's face is a bright read, that vein that creeps out in his forehead and his neck is making and appearance, he's about to say something when the voice of Siri can be heard, "Turn right in 300 ft, you are at your destination." Fitz finally speaks, "Shit…..., " He moans, as he makes the right, "What has gotten into you?"

"You have," she answers playfully as she moves her hand acting innocent as if nothing happened and she takes note of where they are, They've driven up to the Halekulani Hotel. It's majestic and sits on the water. "Fitz it's beautiful."

"Our home for the weekend," he says he brings the back of her hand up to his lips, "I'm gonna pamper you for the weekend."

"Fitz, you didn't have to do this. You've pampered me already just bringing me to the island."

"You better get used to this," he says as the valet comes to the car to open her door and escorts her out. Fitz gets out.

"Will you be going out again today?," The valet asks.

"Yes, I will but I will be back. We have dinner reservations here tonight but we will be going out tomorrow," Fitz answers. This place is like clockwork they take their bags as Fitz grabs her hand. She snuggles her head into his shoulder.

"I don't know if I can get used to this," she muses as she looks around the lobby as they get to the desk. Fitz gives his name and the demeanor of the agent changes immediately. He square his shoulders to address.

"Aloha, Mr. Grant, welcome to Halekulani. We have the Orchid Suite ready for you and everything you requested. Aloha, ," he finishes addressing Liv.

"Oh, I'm not…..," Fitz, stops her placing a finger on her lips. He removes his finger, she lets out a breath, "We didn't need a suite."

"Remember, I am pampering you and you have an appointment in 30 minutes, so let's get moving," he answers as he takes a pinch at her ass that makes her squeal in delight. They get the keys and retreat to their room.

When they walk in, Liv can't believe her eyes. "Oh my God," she whispers. The Orchid Suite was just that. A Suite filled with beautiful orchids, her favorite flower. The view of the ocean is like a picturesque photo from a magazine. She is walking around in amazement as Fitz tips the bellman generously. He watches her eye dance around the room.

"What do you think?" He says.

"I think I never want to leave Hawaii," she answers as he comes behind and engulfs her in his arms. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble Fitz."

"It was no trouble," he says. As she notices the fresh orchids all over the spaces. She walks into the bathroom which takes her breath away. There's a steam shower and therapy pool with another tub that's about the size

of a mini pool. She notices the pool and tub have orchids floating on top.

"Where am I going next?"

"You and I are going to their spa. A massage, a facial, manicure, pedicure and whatever else you do there. They said it's very romantic and sexy thing to do as a couple." He passes her the pamphlet of what they are getting.

"Mmmm, the Romance Remembered package," she says as she reads. "I'm looking forward to the traditional Furo soak."

He holds her tight, "Oh me too..minimal clothes required…I like you much better that way." She breaks away from the hold.

"Let's go, you," she says dragging him away.

_A couple hours later, Fitz has the order of their package rearranged. They are having their Furo soak, in a private room. Liv is wearing a two piece that accentuate her every curve and every asset. She gets in, to join Fitz who can't take his eyes off of her and what he's told her is a "perfect ass."_

"I'm very jealous of that bikini," Fitz says as she gets in slowly.

"Why?"

"Because it gets to stay stuck to you," he says with a grin as he pulled her to him and into a kiss. She moans at the feel of his lips. She responds by kissing him hungrily. He breaks away from the kiss, "Are you having a good time so far?"

"This is all so decadent," she says as she combs his hair back with her fingers. "I feel like a princess."

"That's how you should feel. You've spent too many years not being told how amazing and wonderful you are. I'll never stop telling you the truth," he says as he kisses her slowly and slowly travels down her neck stopping at her collarbone.

"Imagine if you had never heard my voice on that radio ...and I never saw that magazine cover with your face on it."

He traces her lips and then gently traces her chin, "I don't want to imagine that. I want to believe it was always written in the stars for us. We just had to take a few detours."

She doesn't even respond, she crashes her lips into his as the heavily kiss as his hands travel down her body and as he lifts her ass. She squeals as his hands wander inside her bottoms. "Fitz," she breathes into his mouth. His answer is a moan, she continues, with a short breath, "What if they come in…." she grunts from the pressure of his fingers seeping deep inside her. She's bobbing in the water against his hand as she buries her forehead into his shoulder as she bites her lip because damn his fingers feel so good.

"You want me to stop," he ask whispering in her ear. His voice is alone could make love to her. He continues to pump her.

She shakes her head saying no as she is nearing her climax. She dips her head back in delight as she rides his hand. Her moans are slow, rhythmic, and rolling in her throat . "I'm close," she whispers.

He says, "Good," and stops quickly.

She comes out of her trance, breathing heavily, "Fitz, what are you doing?"

"The day is still young," he says with a laugh, leaving her frustrated and very horny. The spa attendant comes in on cue almost to take them to their next appointment. Liv is now pouting and Fitz loves every single minute of it.

_They finish with their spa day excursion and retreat back to the room. Fitz has to go finish his surprise for the night but he tells Liv she can't go with him. She decides to sit by the pool and get some sun until he comes back and they get ready for dinner. Thanks to Fitz's hand tricks at the spa, Liv has to debut another one of her swimsuits. This time she opts for her black Agent Provocateur Dakotta swimsuit. It's perfect for bathing in the sun teasing onlookers. Although, the only man she hopes to tease is Fitz when he gets back. She has to admit, she wants to tease him as bad a he teased her earlier. But she figured her teasing of him in the car gave him the right to get her back. She's reading a book when her sun is blocked. She looks up to see a tall, handsome statue in front of her. She takes off her sunglasses to look up at the mysterious man._

"I couldn't help but come over. I struggled with my nerves," the handsome gentlemen says. She gives him a smile. He holds out his hands, "I'm Keith, Keith Young," he finishes.

"Olivia," she starts but before she can finish.

"Pope, I would know that beautiful face anywhere. At first I thought you were a mirage and lucky for me, you're not," as he notices her look of hesitation, "I listen to your show."

"It's nice to meet you Keith and thank you for listening," she answers.

"I have to tell you, the internet does you no justice. You are far more beautiful and if you don't mind me saying, hotter in person. May I?" He asks as he takes the chair next to her.

"Well, you don't spare on the flattery do you?"

"When a beautiful woman is involved, no!" He answers self-assuredly.

"Are you from here Keith?" She asks, making mindless conversation.

"I'm just here on business for the next month. I'm based out of New York but my job takes me all over."

"Interesting, what do you do?"

"I design furniture for boutique hotels," he answers.

Her face sort of lights up in interest, she's never heard of that profession before. "I have to admit, I find that fascinating and unique.."

"Funny, I find you fascinating and unique." he throws at her..

She clears her throat, "Keith, I should tell you…..," he interrupts her.

"I would love to have dinner with you tonight. Please tell me you are free?"

"She's not," the voice says startling both of them. They both turn to see Fitz standing there.

"You're back," Olivia says.

"Just in time," he answers looking over to Keith. Keith quickly understands the dynamic and that he's stepping on Fitz's turf.

"Baby, this is Keith Young. Keith this is.." She knew she needed to say something to bring him back from the edge.

"Fitzgerald Grant," Keith finishes, extending his hand. "You owned a building I designed some furniture for. You are the biggest deal in the real estate world."

Fitz shakes his hand, "Nice to meet you," Fitz says lying through his teeth as he places a hand on Liv's knee. He wants him gone ASAP.

Keith can see he's struck a nerve in Fitz which tickles him greatly, "I should be going. It was nice to meet you Grant and very nice to meet you Olivia. I hope we cross paths again," he says getting up from the chair and turning to walk away. Fitz wants to knock his teeth in. Keith continues, "You've got a looker there Grant, don't let her get away."

Fitz looks at him pointedly, "I won't," he says as Keith bids farewell. Fitz watches him walk away.

"Fitz ...Baby…" she says as she can see his eyes fired. She waves her hand in front of his face, snapping him out of the trance. "Fitz," she says putting her hand on top of his.

"I need to bring you inside. You can get sun from our private deck," he says getting up wanting to leave.

"Why?"

"He was ready to pounce you and I can't say I blame him, this swimsuit is wow," he says.

"We were just talking, that's all and thank you, I wore it for you."

Fitz runs his finger down her leg, "And he wanted you to take it off for him."

"He may have wanted it but he wasn't going to get it," she assures him as she motions him down to her lips. "Give me a kiss mister," she says as he happily obliges. As Keith is out of eyesight but still watching them.

"I would really like to take this swimsuit off of you, like right now," he says against her lips.

She gets lost in the kiss as she remembers she's nosy and wants answers. "Not so fast!….Where have you been? And what have you been doing?"

He kisses at her neck, reaching up, looking her in the eye, "That's all a surprise, now back to this swimsuit."

"Well, you left your customer very dissatisfied today... I am going to have to give you one star," she jokes.

"Said the woman who gave me blue balls while I was driving," he reminds.

She rubs his thigh just short of his his shaft, "All is fair in love….and sex," she says coyly. They kiss a little more while Keith is admiring Liv from afar.

_Later on, back in the room, Fitz s in the mirror putting the finishing touches on his suit, patting cologne on him gingerly. He's fixing his monogrammed cuff links. The Brooks Brothers suit is tailored to perfection and showing just how sexy this Adonis is. He tries to tame his curls._

"Liv, we are going to be late," he says to her as he primping the collar of his shirt as he opted for no tie. "You are beautiful, there's nothing more to do," he says jokingly.

"I've changed my dress 3 times Fitz and my hair twice," she hollers back at him.

He laughs, "And you still put it up. That's what you always end up doing and you are still going to wear the first dress."

She's looking in the mirror and just like he said, her hair is up, with a few strands dropping on each side. She hurriedly takes the clip out and combs the hair out. He knows her so well already. She comes out of the massive bathroom. She clears her throat to get his attention. He turns to see this vision in a white off the shoulders Chanel dress that clings to her curves. Her teal color jewelry adds the perfect splash of color. He stand there speechless.

"Wow," he says walking over to her. "Thank you for going back to dress number 1. I'm a lucky guy."

"You clean up very well yourself Mr. Grant," she responds taking in his scent as she brushes her hand down his chest as he reaches down to gently kiss her lips. "You are going to mess up my makeup. It took forever," she says with a school giggle as he's now kissing the crook of her neck.

He looks up at her, "That's not the only thing I hope to mess up tonight," he answers as he pushes her closer to him caressing her ass in circular motions.

She moans, as she laughs into his jacket lapel, "I feel like a teenager that is going to the homecoming dance with quarterback of the football team."

"Can we say you feel like you are going out on a date with the quarterback in college? That way I feel better a little better about scoring a touchdown with you tonight."

She turns away laughing, "You are terrible. You really are," as she goes toward the door as he hangs back to admire the strut he's come to love and the way her hips move. As he grunts…thinking himself, _This woman is going to be the death me…!_

_They make it downstairs to La Mer. Its Honolulu's 5 star Michelin Star Restaurant. It's hard to get a table even months in advance. Fitz pulled all the strings he could and spared no expense renting a private room with a view of the ocean. They are led to their table. The wine is already on the table. Orchids in a vase and everything is perfect lit by candles. They have their own music in the room and the sounds of the waves. They are seated and there is a perfect silence, just the two of them adoring the sight of each other that's illuminated by the candlelight and the starry sky outside. Fitz starts to pour the wine as Liv can't stop staring at him._

"What are you thinking Ms. Pope?" He asks.

"So many different things. I don't think I can put it into words," she answers as he reaches across the table and intertwines her fingers with his. "You know I never wanted to be a writer but I loved that escape after my dad's stroke and then their divorce. They divorced right when I started college. My mother had already been gone a year. I wrote about romance and fairytale. I wrote about you, you just didn't have a face."

"What did you write about me?"

"You were always handsome, dastardly so. You had the most gorgeous eyes. I never gave it a color, I just knew it was a pool that my emotions could swim in. You were always sexy…..perfection. You were sweet and you were nice. And you loved me…like a fairytale. It was corny and unimaginable but I dreamed it. You never had a color, you just colored love."

He kisses the top of her hand, "I always wanted a woman that knew her own strength. She knew what she wanted out of life and what she wanted from me. Of course she was sexy and beautiful and would have a smile that would light up a room. Looks like I hit the jackpot."

She lets go of his hand, looking down at the empty plate that's dressing the table, "I wouldn't exactly call me a woman a strength. I let Edison control my life."

"You are stronger than you give yourself credit for," Fitz says taking her hand back. "He exploited you but he didn't destroy Olivia Pope." He can see her eyes are misty. The waiter comes in with appetizers.

"You ordered already."

"Yes, I am wooing you, remember. I had the chef put a special menu together just for us. I have to go big or go home."

They begin to sample the food, periodically feeding each other. It feels like he ordered everything on the menu. They are in the throes of a conversation.

"You did not run across campus butt naked," Liv says with laughter as they are midway their entrée.

Fitz is laughing, "I did too. I mean we had to protest. What better way to get your point than running around campus naked in protest."

"Was the campus commissary really that bad?"

"It was…but more importantly, I got a lot of dates after that streaking. I almost got expelled but in the end it was all worth it."

"College is for meaningful protest like war, disease…"

"We were students Liv, we also needed nourishment of our body, so that our mind could excel and my dad donated 2 million dollars to the school to improve the program after the board decided not to expel me for my shenanigans on record."

"You have always been trouble…"

"I suppose, but I always leave a lasting impression."

"That you do, sir."

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done?" Fitz asks.

She sheepishly laughs, "No, I am never going to tell."

"Oh come on, I ran around the campus in my birthday suit…you have to tell me."

"I lost my virginity at 17 at my boyfriend's house. He was a senior and I was junior. His parents weren't supposed to be home until the next morning. We went skinning dipping in his parents pool after and wouldn't you know it, his parents came home and there we were in our birthday suits making out."

"What was his name?"

She looks confused, but she obliges, "Zachary Tettlebaum."

"I hate him….he got to be your first."

"Mr. Grant, if you play your cards right, you'll be my forever."

He reaches up in his chair and beckons her for a kiss, "I plan on it….," then he stops, "So, you've always liked vanilla." She laughs and rolls her eyes pushing him away with her hand. The waiter comes in with dessert, two covered plates and Fitz motions for it to be placed on the table. **Brian McKnight's, Back at One** starts to play in the background. "May I have this dance?" He asks as he stands holding out his hand. She doesn't answer just holding out her hand before he could even finish the sentence. They are holding each other tight as they sway to the music, occasionally glancing at each other. Their eyes dance. Her head is nestled so deep into his chest, Fitz asks, "How am I doing so far?"

She steals from song, "I believe your work is done." She says looking up to him and planting a long and sensual kiss to his lips. The kiss is hot, wet, and long. They both come up for air.

"I have something for you," he says as he leads her back to the table.

"What?"

He reaches in his jacket pocket and pulls out a Tiffany's Box. The cutest box she's ever seen. "Fitz," she utters slowly.

"Open it," he says as he hands it to her.

She begins to open the box as she brings her hand to her mouth, "Fitz, it's beautiful, my favorite." She says as she pulls out the necklace of a diamond encrusted Ladybug. "Can you help me?"

"With pleasure," he answers getting up to put it on her. "You told me when you were little you loved ladybugs. I saw this and thought it was perfect."

"It's perfect," she says as he finishing clasping it on. He kneels down to face her, they kiss again.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Fitz suggests and she agrees as they leave. The end up walking down the street to a local hang out for dancing and drinks. They join the crowd for a rousing sweaty dance to **Prince's, Kiss. **They decide to go back to the hotel. He picks her up in the middle of the dancing floor. "Your chariot awaits," he says as he carries her out of the bar to cheers, leaving her totally embarrassed as he carries her all the way back to the hotel.

"Fitz put me down," she says slapping his chest.

"You are light as a feather," he says as they get back to the room. She kicks her shoes off still nestled in his arms.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I have some ideas," he says as he leads her over to the bed. "I have been waiting to take this off you all night."

"So have I," she says as he turns her around and clasp the zipper into his teeth and unzips her dress all the way down which brings him to his knees as her turns her around and the dress drops to floor.

"I didn't have dessert earlier," he says as he starts removing the rest of her garments.

He pleasures her and they make love for the next couple hours. If only it could always be like this.

* * *

**Thought I would give them a little a little Hawaiian delight before that other shoe drops when get back to LA. I hope you enjoyed their day of love. It was fun to write.**


	30. Chapter 30

This is their last day on the island. Fitz is going to take Victoria surfing and Liv is going to spend a little time with Bibi. The morning is crisp and they've have the windows open all night. The sounds of giggling and moaning and the words, "Stop," can be heard. Liv is lying flat on her back squirming, Fitz starts traveling under the covers about to go in for breakfast as she giggles from the tickling he's added to the beautiful torcher, "Fitz stop," she purrs. He stops her by tickling her stomach. She is trying to get out of his embrace. "You have a date with a beautiful young lady this morning," she tries to remind him. He's props her legs up and positions himself between her legs. She stops and then just lets out an, "Ohhhhh," as he sneaks in a lick on his feast. Before Liv can say another word, there's a knock at the door.

Fitz reaches up, the covers still covering his back as he has his legs locking Olivia between his legs, "Go away," he says as she slaps his chest with a laugh.

"Dad," Victoria says.

He jumps up, realizing it's Victoria, "Give me a minute,sweetheart," he still has his boxers on. He throws on a tee-shirt. Liv scrambles to get her bottoms on. She gets them on and Fitz opens the door.

"Good morning Kiddo," he says, shooting a look to Olivia who got dressed just in time.

"Good morning Dad…Good morning Olivia," she says.

"What's up," he says.

"Are we still going surfing this morning?" She asks.

"Of course, I wouldn't cancel on you," he promises.

She looks over at Liv's smile. Liv just loves his relationship with his daughter, "Are you coming Olivia?" She asks.

"No,its our last day on the island and you and your dad's morning.. Enjoy yourself! I am going to hang out with your Grandmother," she answers.

"Go get ready and we will leave in an hour and a half," Fitz tells her.

"Okay, thanks Dad! See you later Olivia," she says going out.

Fitz turns to Olivia, who's now picking through the closet for what she's going to wear for this interview. She's glad it's written. She doesn't like being on camera. Fitz comes behind her, brings his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. She rests her head on his chest as he nibbles her neck gently, "You know she would have been okay with you coming with us."

She turns around in his arms, "No, I am the new girl. I don't want her to feel like you spend more time with me or her time is my time too. This is all hard enough on her, I'm sure. She's going to be pulled in many directions soon enough.."

"She really likes you," Fitz says.

"I really like her too but I want us to get off on the right foot."

He just stares at her, their eyes are just dancing. He loves how thoughtful she is and sweet she is to the other love of his life. He surprises her by lifting her up as she squeals and brings her to the bed, "Fitz put me down," she says laughing.

"I'll put you down," he says as he brings her to the bed. She's laughing as he starts crawling onto the bed like a cheetah and she keeps scooting back to the headboard.

"What are you doing ?"

"I'd like to finish what I barely started," he says as he goes for her bottoms again.

"Fitz, you don't want to make Victoria wait and…" she stops breathless as he's buried between her legs gently sucking her. He moans from the first contact of his lips connecting with her folds. She arches her back. She slams back down to the pillow. As he grabs tight hold to her hips. She bites her bottom lip in pain but the pain feels so good. The moaning is loud and harmonious as he slams his tongue in and out of her. She moans his name again. It feels so good she's lost all sense of sensibility . She is fisting his hair in her hands to steady herself.

"Mmmm, Mmmmm," Fitz respond from her death grip on his hair. Her wetness is a sensation his tongue could swim in forever. He begins to lavish her folds gently with licks and grazing her lips with his teeth.

"You have to…Je…God ...," she makes the sizzling sound through her teeth. Her moaning has become louder.

Bibi passes by the door, she can hear the moans and Liv's please release, she shakes her head chuckling, "Good Morning," she says she keeps walking.

He looks up at her, the satisfaction, pleasure, and desperation on her face is enough for him to stay locked between her thighs all day. He loves when she begs for more and when she begs him to stop. He obliges by giving her both and driving her into intoxication of submission to his superpower. He gives her one more deep plunging taste and suck of her clit and travels back up her stomach slowly to her mouth, giving her a kiss. "Baby, you taste so good. You taste that, pineapples and maple syrup." He is kissing her deeply.

"Can we finish this tonight?' She asks. "I really want to because I haven't thanked you properly yet."

He looks down at her body, "You want to thank me ...Mmmmmm, I suppose I can hold out that long. But tonight you are mine," he says as he pushes himself between her legs, she feels his throbbing erection. "I'm gonna be ready," as they kissed some more.

They finally pull apart and decide to shower for the day and go out to enjoy their leisure.

* * *

Mellie is sitting with her friends having lunch back in LA.. She's sitting with Bonnie and Gretchen at the club.

"Mellie, isn't it a little early for a double martini," Bonnie asks.

"No it's not, my fucking husband took his girlfriend to Hawaii with my daughter, to meet his mother. We aren't even divorced yet. My daughter likes her. She likes the tramp that stole her father from me."

Gretchen has to laugh, which she does before reminding Mellie, "Is she really a tramp or was she the smart cleanup woman?"

"I thought you were on my side Gretchen," Mellie answers angrily.

"Mel, come on. You know I'm on your side but you had been cheating on Fitz with Andrew."

Mellie looks away from Gretchen not wanting to accept the truth, "What we had worked. He never acted like he cared about Andrew."

Bonnie intervenes, "He didn't care because Fitz spent his whole married life being married to his father, not you. He wanted to please him, so he married you. He wanted to prove he could run Grant Realty and it worked. You looked good on his arm and you got to live in luxury. Take the millions and bow out Mellie."

"I thought I was coming here to talk to my friends," she huffed.

"We are your friends, that's why we are telling you to walk away," Gretchen advises. "I mean some friends of mine saw he and Olivia at Vibrato the other night. She said they looked so hot together and Fitz was smiling from ear to ear."

"Don't remind me, it's been traveling the circuit about their date. He took Victoria to meet her that night and she came home raving to Rosie about her. I could hear her , she wouldn't shut up about her."

Bonnie slowly adds "I know you don't want to hear it but Olivia is really nice and sweet and she's had a rough time of it and after what she revealed at the party that night….."

"Yes, I heard about her husband and their little spat, but that doesn't mean her consolation prize should be my very rich husband."

"She has her own money... I don't think that's what she's looking for," Bonnie says, knowing Olivia a little better .

"Then what do they want with each other, if he wants to just have sex with her then do that. This divorce thing is drastic."

"Maybe they aren't looking for just sex, maybe they are looking for love," Gretchen says which hurts Mellie to the core.

Mellie starts scratching her head in frustration, "I screwed up..maybe I had a chance had I not…"

"What did you do Mellie?" Bonnie asks knowing Mellie can be a loose canon.

"I slept with Gerry," she says under her breath.

"What the fuck?" Gretchen blurts out, alerting a few tables around them.

"You slept with Gerry," Bonnie says in disbelief, "As in Sr.," she continues.

"Yes, I was upset about Fitz.I was drunk. He came over upset about Patty, his son, and we were drinking. One thing led to another and…."

"Damn Mellie," Gretchen says, as she notices Mellie taking a swig of her martini. She takes it from her. "You need to lay low on these."

"You better hope Fitz never finds out," Bonnie says not noticing Mellie's face.

"He heard us," she says.

"He heard you two going at it," Bonnie says as she shakes her head.

"No he heard me...I was...on my knees and Gerry was enjoying it," Mellie says with a look of embarrassment.

"No wonder he took away the Cape Cod house and this house. You were giving his father head," Gretchen tries to wrap her thoughts around it all.

"I know I messed up. I have to find a way to keep my husband and family," she says.

Gretchen and Bonnie look at her as if her battle is already lost and it is..or is it?

* * *

Bibi and Liv are walking through Luxury Row in downtown Honolulu, arm in arm.

"Thank you so much for coming with me," Liv says to her.

"Spending time with you is no trouble. Plus, I love spending Gerry's money. You didn't have to twist my arm. And, we are getting something for my Potato," she says.

"Why do you call him potato?"

"When he was little he loved french fries, mashed potatoes, even gnocchi. He's always been advanced. When I couldn't get him to eat, I could get him to eat potatoes."

Liv chuckles, "So the way to his heart is potatoes."

"Among other things," she answers.

Liv grows silent as she looking through the windows. Bibi notes her quietness. "He is just so different. I want this gift to be perfect. If there is such a thing."

Bibi asks the million dollar question, "What's the voice in your head saying?" Liv looks at her strangely as she quickly tries to protest. "I could see the wheels in your head spinning when you did that interview with Amber. I understand, you both aren't divorced yet so this is divorces can't come fast enough. I'll be glad when my son is out of the snares of the sausage searcher." Liv chokes out of shock, that turns into a laugh. Bibi continues, "I could have said worse. And your husband sounds like a real son of a bitch. You both deserve better than what you got."

Liv takes a deep breath, "The voices in my head tells me to be sensible. The dream is almost over and it's time to wake up. No one truly falls in love at first sight and there's no such thing as Prince Charming. I mean, Edison was my Prince Charming, saving me from jail.."

"And he wanted something in return. Fitz just wants you and to build a life with you and I think you want the same thing with him no matter how insane you think it is."

"I feel like I've loved him forever.."

Bibi smiles, "Love him, huh!"

"You already know I told him," she reminds Bibi of her eavesdropping as she continues, "I thought we moved entirely too fast but your son is a hard man to resist."

Bibi directs them to a seat, "Believe me I understand. He gets it from his father. I had the same problem. He was charming, gorgeous, and sexy. He still is for an old bastard. The man could say my name and my legs would fly open. Judging from the not so muffled sounds I hear from you two, like father, like son."

Liv looks away in embarrassment. She knew they weren't being quiet. "I can't believe I'm talking about sex with my boyfriend's mother. Can I really call him my boyfriend?"

"Yes you can and I'm not your regular mother."

"He's wonderful in every way, believe me, but it's so overwhelming."

"Coming from him, it's real. He's not using you for sex. He loves you. When my son is really in love, he's in love. I've only see him like this one other time, before Mellie, and if it weren't for Gerry they'd probably still be together. But now there's you. You are the one."

Liv blushes from her words, "I want to enjoy it and be in the moment and not worry about the what ifs, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't."

"The only thing you need to worry about is good birth control. My son is insatiable and can't wait to start a Grant clan with you. I know we are way past the chastity belt but he wants babies, I hope you do too."

"I do, but that would be the worst thing ever to happen right now with these divorces. I am being careful in that department."

Bibi takes her hand, "Everything will be fine. Just don't let Mellie get to you, she will try. And Fitz is going to be there for you, no matter what. He wants a life with you. Trust my son!"

Liv smiles, "I will," she says as they get up to go and find that special gift for Fitz.

* * *

Fitz and Victoria are taking a break from surfing, having a hot dog.

"Thanks Dad, I'm having a great time."

"I'm glad! I am glad my daughter is interested in surfing. I always thought I'd have to wait for a son to teach."

"It's cool! It wasn't cool falling on my ass," she stops as Fitz gives her the eye. "I mean, my butt but once I got the hang of it."

"We will go more when we get back home. You are a natural. Definitely my kid," he says tweaking her nose.

"Dad," she says slowly. He gives her undivided attention. "When we get back home what happens?"

"Your mom and I have to iron some things out. But I don't want you to worry about it and whatever decision you make about who you want to live with, it's okay."

"But mom won't want me to live with you...especially if," she stops.

"If Olivia and I are living together? I know. Does it bother you that we plan on living together and buying a house when we get back?

"No, she's cool. And she said I can have whatever I want in my room.."

"Oh, did she? I'll talk to her about that later and yes, she's very cool."

"I want to live with you dad but I don't want mom to be mad. So, I'll just stay with her.'

"Listen, the three of us will sit down and happiness is the most important thing to me and your mother should feel the same way. We will deal with it, okay?"

"Okay," she answers as they finish their day.

* * *

They've had dinner with Bibi and Victoria and packed their bags. He and Liv are lying in bed watching the night lights and listening to the waves. The lights from the boats and houses is illuminating the long stretch of water. His body is pushed beside the headboard. She's nestled between his legs with her hands gripping his thighs.

"Have you had a good time?" He asks as he caresses her arms.

"I don't want to leave," she says bringing his hand up to mouth to place a gentle kiss to it.

He places a kiss on the side of her face, "I wish we could stay too but we have to go back home."

"I know," she answers as she pulls up and turns to face him. "We need to talk," she says quickly as she runs her fingers through the hairs on his chest and then kisses him lightly on lips.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"What happens next?"

What do you mean?"

"What are we going to do when we get back to LA? We need to figure that stuff out."

"What is there to figure out?" he says, playing with the curly hair that's fallen in her face.

"Fitz, you want to buy a house, I mean…"

He puts his finger on her lips, "I want to buy US a house."

"I know and ...I mean, are you sure that's what you want to do?"

He looks down at her body, "I am quite certain of what I want to do," he says as he licks his lips. She tapes him on the head. He motions like it hurts.

"We aren't even married. Not even close to it. We are dating and our divorces aren't even final. Doesn't that scare you?" She asks.

"No. I know it's a limited space but we can stay in the bungalow a couple months and I can get the paperwork on the house finalized." he says as he extends his neck to kiss her.

"I have to sell my house. There's so much to be done."

"And we will get it done. Both of our divorces should be final by Christmas. We will be able to ring in the New Year as single people with a new house and a new beginning."

"Unless something goes wrong….."

He raises her chin and brings her eye to eye, "Nothing is going to go wrong. It's almost paradise."

She shakes her head. He can see she's worried, "That's what scares me...the almost part."

"I love you, Olivia. We are going to have the life that we deserve. We are going to ring in the new year together. I'm going to propose to you before the ball drops and you are going to say yes," he says assuredly kissing her softly.

"I know you love me ...before the ball drops, huh!."

He kisses her, trying to calm her. He can see she's struggling with her thoughts and with her emotions, "If you can trust nothing else, you can trust that. I'm madly in love with you and you will be my wife. The right Mrs. Fitzgerald Grant III."

"I think we are completely crazy. What we are doing is crazy!

"I'm crazy for you so it makes sense to me," he responds kissing her nose.

She takes a moment, hesitating to tell her what's on her mind, "I was speaking with the realtor about selling my house and I came across a house that I love. Not that I don't love the house we went to look at. But it's so big and this one..it's…I don't know it caught my eye."

To her surprise, he says, "Let's see it." There's a shocked look on her face.

"Really, you aren't mad," she asks.

"This is going to be our new beginning. I want you to love where we are starting over," he answers. She shakes her head in unbelief. Where did this man come from?

She pulls out her phone and shows him 1708 Westridge Rd in Brentwood. Fitz starts flipping through the pictures. "6 bedrooms and a guest house...a wine room, a theater, and look at that tub. Perfect for long soaks and that walk in shower has a seat. That's very important," he says with a devilish snicker."

She playfully punches him, "I don't know it just spoke to me..I think this is the one."

"I think so too and we will get it" he says without hesitation.

Before he can say anything else, she grabs his face and plants a kiss on his lips so forceful, he groans. She stands on her knees and crawl closer into his body. The kiss becomes smoldering and it swells with passion as he now has a tight grip on her ass to hold her and the kiss in place. She breaks as they are still lip to lip, "Take off your pants," she says with a look of need he's never seen in her before.

"Why?" He asks playfully.

Her lust filled eyes say all the words he doesn't need her to say, but he wants to hear it, "Because I told you this morning I wanted to thank you properly."

Fitz removes sweatpants with a quickness even he wasn't used to. She looks down biting her lip at the sight of his swollen member, he utters to her, "I told you we'd be ready." He says with the same glisten of lust in his eyes that's meeting hers.

She lifts up on her knees and lifts shirt from off of her. Much to his delight, her nipples are standing at attention just waiting for his lips. She pulls her underwear down her thighs and tosses them to the floor. He just admonishes her body with his eyes for a moment. Staring as if he's not sure what orifice to kiss first. "You are so damn beautiful," he says as he's just massages her breast and squeezes her nipples between his fingers. "I want you," he says.

Her eyes stare into his, "Then take me," she says as she reaches up and spreads her body across him, resting on his cock just enough to not be in but enough to tease. She places herself in the lotus position. She finally position herself to take him in completely and they both grunt at the introduction of her wet core to his cock. As she begins to make love to him while gripping the headboard for the ride. The ride is slow and easy and smooth as she glides up and down on him. There are no sounds but the ragged breaths, curse words, directions, and slurs of praise coming from Fitz. This was a thank you he would always remember.

* * *

**3 months later**

Fitz has secretly bought the house. He told Liv that someone made a cash offer before he could put in an offer. So, they would have to look for another one. But he plans to give her the keys to the house on her birthday, in a few weeks. He and Mellie have been fighting nonstop about everything. Edison has been behaving as far as all his intel goes. Liv has been working and they've just been enjoying all their time together and planning. Mellie is waiting to see Fitz. She's eyeing Brittany who's handling her daily duties. Marcus is on the phone with his back turned, he doesn't see Mellie but she overhears the conversation.

"Yes, wants those keys by October 31st. Everything is closed on the house, we just need the final paperwork, correct?"

Mellie's ears perk up.

Marcus continues, "Can he start moving things next week? If you can speed this up, that would be great too. I am sure he wants to start moving furniture in. Thank you, he was gonna have our asses if we didn't make this happen."

Brittany's phone buzzes as she answers, Fitz's voice could be heard, "Brittany tell Marcus he can come in and let Mellie know we'll abou 15 minutes." Marcus turns now noticing Mellie. His lightbulb in his head flickers, _Shit, did she hear what I was talking about?_

Marcus goes in, Fitz is buried in papers, "Please tell me you have some good news for me," Fitz says shuffling papers.

"I do, you can have the keys by Monday. You can start ordering furniture."

"Perfect, this is going to be the perfect present. Livvie loved that house," he says as smiles thinking about the night she showed it to him and how they made love after.

"Boss, Mrs. Grant may have heard me talking to the real estate agent."

"Well, she will find out soon enough. Hopefully this divorce is final next month and I won't have to tiptoe around my new life."

"You still want to do the double date for the Halloween bash?"

"I do. Her birthday is the next day, so I have a whole morning surprise planned to give her the keys."

Marcus smiles, as it's good seeing his boss so happy and so hopeful, "She picked well," he says.

"I'd like to think she did," he says dusting off his shoulder in pride.

Marcus goes to the door, "Good luck with your next appointment," as he opens the door and Mellie is in eyeshot.

She walks in swiftly. Fitz has sat back behind his desk. "Have a seat Mellie," he says with hooded dread.

"Why are you allowing me to keep the house now?" She asks. That wasn't the nature of her visit but after overhearing Marcus's phone conversation. Her curiosity had gotten the best of her and resolve is to get answers.

"Well, because our daughter is so sweet and thoughtful. I don't want to uproot her. She's being very unselfish here when she doesn't have to be. She's tired of the tug of war and so am I"

Mellie decides to push the button, "So, it's not because you just bought a house for you and her."

Fitz takes a deep breath, at least he was warned, "Yes, I bought a house but that has nothing to do with my decision. I'm doing this for Victoria."

"Fitz, what is going to take for you to see that this is all you jumping without a parachute. You are going to crash and burn and realize you let go of something that worked for you and for me. If you want to have a side piece, have your sidepiece. Mr. and Mrs. Grant is a mainstay in this town."

"Were you thinking that when you were on your knees in front of my father, that any Grant will do."

The embarrassment washes across her face, "That wasn't fair Fitz."

"No it wasn't, but its reality. And anyway, its Hollywood, marriages are never a mainstay...at least the fake ones aren't. Ours will just go down in the logbook of Hollywood failures."

"Fitz, we can make this all work, even Olivia," she finishes.

"We can make this work if we be honest and end things mutually. I don't want a side piece Mellie. I never wanted that. I am not my father and I never will be ..." She hurriedly stops him.

"But you cheated on me, twice," she huffs.

"And what was Andrew for the last 4 years. I was wrong about Brittany but that was one time. I fell in love with Olivia and I won't apologize for that. That's why I am trying to do right by her and you. I want to have a real life with her, not stolen moments and miserable nights faking like what you and I have is real."

Mellie is genuinely pierced by his honesty but she refuses to let it show. She goes toward the door, "Pretending is what is real."

Fitz utters her name, solemnly, she turns to face him, he continues, "Real love is what's real. I found that and you deserve to find that too." Mellie turns to leave again, and Fitz remembers, "What did you really come here for?"

"I came here to see if my husband and I would be going to the Halloween bash like we do every year. I thought we go, regardless of our status but I see my husband is not here anymore."

"Mellie, have you been drinking this early."

"It's none of your business," she sneers as she leaves.

Fitz takes a deep breath.

* * *

Liv is at the doctors. She's reading through a pamphlet when her phone rings. Fitz's name pops up on the screen. "Hi, handsome!" she utters.

"Hi Beautiful! You still running errands."

"Yes, so I can get to the studio. What about you? How did the meeting go?"

"Good, we got a deal," he says.

"Baby, that's great! I don't like that you will have to be gone for a couple of weeks."

"The next two weeks will be hard with me gone but listen, we will work out my schedule going forward with the project. I don't want to spend any unnecessary time away from you and Victoria."

"Good, we don't want you to either." she says going into silence.

Fitz can hear it in her voice, "The two weeks will fly by. I'll be back just in time for the bash."

Liv takes a deep breath, "I know."

"Lotus, what's wrong?" He says with concern.

"I'll miss you that's all. You make me emotional. I just get anxious ...Lotus…," she says realizing she's never heard this nickname before.

Fitz pauses, "I'll miss you too. And yes, the lotus has many layers. She's a complex flower. She's delicate and full of beauty and grace. And like you, my little water baby, it only grows in water." She smiles at the description. "Plus, I think you are exceptional in that position in bed," he finishes.

Liv's face has grown as red as an apple, "Fitz," she says breathlessly.

"It's true, the way you can spread those legs perfectly around my waist and…"

"Stop it, I am in a public place and I cannot have this conversation with you right now," she says all flushed.

"I'm imagining my Lotus riding me right now in that position and me begging for mercy but wanting more," he's getting turned on by the image.

Liv is reduced to squirming in her seat, she whispers into the phone, "Baby, I can't have phone sex with you right now."

"What are you wearing?"

"Fitz."

"Come on…tell me," he finishes.

"A giant potato sack," she answers with a laugh.

"My two favorite snacks all rolled into one, you and potatoes. Maybe I can eat some potatoes off of you. That sounds so sexy."

"You are so dirty," she says with a laugh, as her name is called. She looks up, "I have to go. They are calling me."

"Hey," he shoots quickly.

"What?"

"I love you Lotus, a lot."

"I'm beginning to love you a lot Potato," she jokes as she hangs up the phone.

Liv walks into Dr. Slauson's office.

"Hey Olivia, you look well."

"Thanks . I am glad you were able to squeeze me in. I was a little worried."

"No problem, let's have a look and see if everything is okay. At the most, we would have to just insert a new one. It is time for a new one anyway," she says as she motions Liv to change and that she will be right back.

Down the hall, Dr. Slauson goes into the room of another patient, "Hello Mrs. Grant, so sorry, we have a busy day today," she finishes.

Mellie looks a little nervous as Dr. Slauson studies her chart.

"Mellie, this sounds to me like Perimenopause 's not uncommon at your age."

"I can't be starting menopause. I am only 40 years old."

"Its pre-menopause. A lot of women start at this age. I will give you the literature and what to expect. Is that okay?"

Mellie actually looks sad, "Yes, that's fine." She answers as Dr. Slauson gets up to leave.

Both women are in their perspective rooms not knowing the other is there. Dr. Slauson is alternating between both. She's ordered a blood test for Mellie. She is checking Liv's cervix and other areas to take a look and remove the IUD to replace it with another. She stops, after removing the IUD, taking off her gloves.

"Liv, I'm going to draw some blood and check for infection, the normal with an IUD."

Liv's face is concerned, "Is everything okay?"

"I think so, I just want to be sure."

Liv is suddenly scared. What could be wrong?

Dr. Slauson comes back in to Olivia's room, "Well, no infection. But we aren't going to replace that IUD for now."

Olivia looks confused, "Why?"

"Because you are pregnant," she answers.

Olivia's eyes widen, "That's not possible."

"There's a 2% chance of getting pregnant with an IUD and you my dear or now a part of that percentile," she explains.

Liv doesn't know if she should laugh or cry. Dr. Slauson starts asking all the important question, which Liv answers in a haze. Liv is taking deep breaths.

"Let's get you an ultrasound and see how far along you are…I'm going to take a guess and say about 4 weeks."

Liv has her hands firmly placed on her mouth in shock. As they do the ultrasound and take a look. Liv is still detached from her body while speaks.

"Should I say Congratulations or are you not quite sure?" she asks.

Liv finally snaps out of it, "I don't know how to answer that."

"If you decide not to go further with this pregnancy, you know you have another 7 weeks to make that decision. But for now, you need to care for the baby until you make that decision."

"Okay, thanks ," Liv answers as she leaves. She utters, "Shit," under her breath.

Mellie is getting her prescription from the nurse when she hears talking to Olivia. She thinks she recognizes Olivia's voice. "They will give you your prenatal information you need. You need to start on the vitamins as soon as today. Come back in week 8, so we can do another ultrasound," the doctor continues as Liv nods.

"Thank you so much Dr. Slauson," Olivia responds.

Mellie opens the door and peeps down the hall, to see it is definitely Olivia. "This is going to ruin everything. What am I going to do?"

Liv gets all her information and she goes to her car, where she sits in silence. "What am I going to do?" she says lightly.

* * *

**Oh boy! The drama is just beginning...What's going to happen now?**


	31. Chapter 31

Liv feigned sickness the night before Fitz left. She wanted to be with him but her mind was all over the place and focused on the person that is now occupying her body. She was trying to mask the many emotions she was feeling without worrying him. She finally had time to think about some of the signs she had missed with her body. She knew her breasts were overly sensistive lately but she thought it was the result of Fitz's teeth and lips. She had slight nausea but she thought nothing of it. But now 5 weeks had set in and she had to figure out what to do.

"Earth to Liv," Quinn says.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, fine," she fakes it. Where is Abby anyway? She's always late, lately." Liv asks as she takes a bite of her cottage cheese and raspberry. Even she turns her nose up to it. She hates both those things equally, but she's eating it. First official sign she's definitely pregnant. She thiks to herself.

"She's almost as bad as you and Magic Tongue. She's practically living with David now but she will swear to the depths of hell that she's not falling in love with him. They are just, _occupying the same space_."

"Would you stop calling him that…?" She says all flushed from Quinn's nickmane of Fitz.

"Listen, we are talking about a Gene Simmons size tongue here. It's clear he knows how to use it. Long and precise plunging strokes. Am I right?" Liv immediately zones out to a visual of Fitz at work between her leg. Damn is it any wonder, she thinks to herself that she's now knocked up.

Quinn watches her, "Oh God, are you having an orgasm right now?"

Abby arrives, out of breath from rushing, "Who's having an orgasm?" She surveys the table to see they ordered already.

"No one is having an orgasm. Quinn is just nasty," Liv says jokingly.

Abby takes a look at Liv and then back down a her plate of food. She looks at Liv again, Oh my God, you're pregnant.'

Liv's eyes widen, "What? Why would you say that?" She then gets quiet.

"You've never been the loftiest in the tits department but unless you got some implants, the girls have grown a bit and you are eating cottage cheese and raspberries, which you hate," she points out.

Quinn looks over at Liv, who has grown especially quiet, "Oh my God! Are you? You are!," she squeals.

"I swear you should be in the FBI or the CIA," Liv answers quickly.

Abby is so happy but she's trying to gage Liv's mood, "How far along?"

Liv grabs her head, shaking it, "5 weeks! I found out a week ago."

"Oh my God Liv! What did Fitz say," she's now squealing with Quinn.

Liv doesn't say anything. She just takes another bite of the food she never eats.

"Damn Liv, you haven't told him. Have you?"

"I didn't know what to tell him. Plus, I found out the day before he left. I don't think that was a conversation to have when he had to leave on important business."

"You have to tell him Liv. You have to," Abby finishes.

Liv drops her head down as she takes a deep breath that she just holds. "I haven't figured out what I want to do yet."

"What do you mean?" Quinn says.

"His divorce isn't final. My divorce isn't final. I'm pregnant with this child. This is the last thing we needed."

"Liv, come on, the divorces will be final soon. You have always wanted children," Abby says.

"Yes, but not like this. This is the worse time Abby for him and me."

"This is new beginning for you and for Fitz."

"You sound just like Fitz about us buying a house and moving in together and it all being a new beginning. We haven't be able to find that new beginning house. Maybe we just did this all wrong. In fact, I know it was all wrong. Now, there's another child in the middle, just like Victoria."

Quinn grabs Liv's hand, "Liv by the time this baby is born, the hardest part will be over and you and Fitz will be free and clear. I mean, I get it. It's a totally fucked up situation. I mean it is your choice whatever you decide. I just don't want you to regret it because you are freaked out right now."

"Of course I'm freaked out. I'm pregnant, pregnant! So much for IUD's and their effectiveness. And me, I'm most disappointed in myself. I should have been more careful. I should have made him wear a condom. What was I thinking? For God sakes, we are both married. We should have never started this. God, my nose has been wide open. I haven't been thinking clearly since I met him. Since I…."

Abby stops him, "Since you fell in love with him. It's not a bad thing Liv. Some women would kill to have amazing sex and an amazing man all rolled in to one."

"Listen, I probably couldn't think if I had Magic Tongue nestled between my legs either," Quinn says trying to lighten the mood. Liv shoots her a look.

"Just don't do anything until Fitz gets back and you talk to him. You cannot make THAT decision and never tell him. If that's what you decide," Abby tells her.

"Abby, we both know Fitz is going to be over the moon. He's only going to see himself rubbing my belly at night and talking to him or her. He'll see himself rubbing my swollen feet. Bringing me ice cream and pickles at night. How he'll rub my back when it's hurting or laughing at me when I can't get up on my own. Or, the look he will get watching me nurse our child for the first time…He's going want this and be damned about what's happening now."

Abby and Quinn look at each other.

"So, that's why you don't want to tell him and make a hasty decision first, because you've already seen all these scenarios in your head and you want it too but you just don't think it's right," Abby says.

"Shut up Abby, when did you become a shrink?"

"She's right Liv, your face just lit up just now."

"It doesn't matter what I want right now. I can't think about down the line, what feels right. I have to think about what's right, right now. "

"Liv, if you make a rash decision now, the future might not matter."

Liv shakes her head, knowing that Abby is right.

* * *

Fitz is sitting in his hotel room conference table room, in his suite, going over documents that Brittany has overnighted to the hotel. Marcus is at the table going through papers too. Fitz's cell phone rings.

Fitz puts his phone on speaker, he trust Marcus, "Cyrus, what's up? What's on fire?"

"Your wife is on fire, that's who?"

Fitz shakes his head, "What happened now?"

"She petitioned the court. Stephen wanted me to reach you."

"She petitioned the court for what," Fitz asks.

"To delay the divorce," Cyrus finishes.

Fitz slams his pen down, getting up from the table. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I wish I were. Stephen heard from her lawyer. You know the judge will have to look at the petition. Even though the divorce is still on the docket."

"Most women would happily take 25 million dollars and a paid for 8 million dollars house plus alimony. I think it's more than fair."

Marcus can see how stressed this makes Fitz.

"Mellie has never been your average broad. A crafty debutant, yes she is. I think this has everything to do with," he stops not wanting Fitz to get more agitated.

"The new woman in my life. I know it does," Fitz finishes.

"Listen, I'll keep you updated. I better go," Cyrus says.

Fitz walks back over to the phone, "I don't believe her. I used to have to beg her for tongue action but I catch her giving my father head and she thinks she can make demands of me. It's like I'm through the looking glass," he says angrily. He looks over at Marcus who's in shock.

"Damn, she gave your father head," Marcus says.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that out loud but yes, I didn't see it but I heard it. You kind of can't forget hearing your dad say, _Suck it Baby_, to your wife."

"That's some cold ass shit right there. Now I know why you made him quit the board."

"It's not that I care who she decides to get down on her knees for. We've have loveless sex for years now but my father. I expected better of him, you know."

"Listen, you can petition the court too and you should," Marcus suggests.

"I will and I need to talk to Liv, tell her what's going on. She's already on edge because of all of this. This is just going to back her into a corner," Fitz says.

* * *

Liv is walking through the maternity section in Neiman Marcus. The more she tells herself this is not a good thing. She's already walked into Saks Fifth Avenue baby section to look at the cute little clothes they have now, when her phone rings. It's Stephen who is more than excited about passing on this news.

"Hey Stephen, what's going on?"

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" She asks suspiciously.

"Have you talked to Fitz?"

"Not since this morning, why?" She's immediately upset and her heart is racing. "What's wrong with Fitz?"

"He's fine. I didn't mean to scare you but…"

"Spit it out Stephen," she says irritated.

"Mellie petitioned the court to delay the divorce."

Liv holds the phone, her throat catches, and she smiles, out of sarcasm. "Liv you there," he asks.

"I'm here, not surprised. You spoke to Fitz," she asks.

"No, but I am sure Cyrus did," he answers.

"What about Edison? He's not pulling any fast ones on me, is he?"

"No, in fact, he asked me to speed this up if I could."

Liv carefully studies this adorable maternity top that is on the mannequin that says as she laughs to herself, "_Baking Low & Slow."_

Stephen knows he should but he decides, why not, "Liv, I know you….I mean…"

"I know what you are going to say Stephen and this whole situation is screwed up, it is but I do love Fitz and maybe it's going to bite me in the ass and I might even end up alone but…."

"I know…Damn, how did I miss what was in front of me? I had it and I let it go twice," he says.  
"With the way my relationships are going, aren't you glad you are just my friend?"

"I'll never stop wishing I was your lover," he answers.

She knows she can't continue this conversation, "I better go Stephen. I am at the station tonight and I have some more errands to run."

They hang up and Liv's phone rings again, and she sees its Fitz, "Hi," she answers.  
"Hi," he says. They both grow silent.

"Stephen called me. I know about Mellie," she just rips the Band-Aid off.

"I'm sure that made him happy. He probably couldn't wait to give you the good news."  
"Fitz," she says.

"Baby, I'm sorry. You know I'm trying to end this. I didn't expect this," he says, knowing how thwarted she must be right now. "I don't know why she still wants to be in this farce."

"Maybe she feels like she's the best woman for you…maybe she is even with all her flaws."

"Liv, don't give me that. You and I both know nothing could be farther from the truth. That woman does no love me but she will be damned if anyone else does. I'm going to fix this."

"I've had a bad feeling and you know it. She's never going to truly let you go and I won't be the mistress. I'm not built that way. I somehow became the other woman, which I allowed but I won't be the mistress."

"You know you aren't the mistress and I would never ask you to do that. I'm not staying in this marriage, okay." He stops, knowing she's pulling away from him, "Lotus….," he says desperately.

She has tears in her eyes, "What?" as she rubs her stomach.

"I love you, you are my future. This is just a test," he says.

"Or, it's the end," she says.

"Liv," he says in a heightened voice.

"Fitz, I have to go. I work tonight and I have to get some things done. I'm standing in the middle of Neiman Marcus crying because my married boyfriend is telling me his wife doesn't want to let him go. It's not a pretty public scene."

Fitz takes a minute, knowing he needs to be home to deal with the 2 woman in his life. "I'll be home tomorrow morning. I am going to get the first flight out. Maybe I can get in tonight. Marcus can finish up things here."

"Fitz, don't rush home on my account," she says with a measure of scoffing, wanting to escape the call and the hurt. She knows this is not his fault. The whole situation and now the added puzzle to equation makes this 10 times more excruciating to hear that his wife is waging a war on her and their relationship. She knows she shouldn't be angry with him. She could very well be in his shoes right now with Edison contesting the divorce. What would Mellie do if she knew she was pregnant?

"I am coming home because I'm worried about you and I need to deal with Mellie," he stresses as she shakes her head.

"Okay," she says say as she wipes tears away.

"I love you," he says, as he can feel all her pain through the phone.

"Bye," Fitz she says as she hangs up. As he takes a deep breath, knowing this whole situation is bad.

"Ms.….Ms. Pope, are you okay?" The sales girl says recognizing who she is. She can see that Liv's been crying.

"I'm fine! Just looking for a gift for a friend," she says as she puts the shirt down she wanted to buy.

"Can I be of assistance?"

"No, I need to get going but thank you, "she says leaving hastily not wanting the woman to see her cry more.

* * *

Fitz dials another number and Mellie picks up. "Mellie, what the hell are you doing?"

Mellie, snickers, "Hi Baby!"

"I'm not your baby, I'm not your anything Mellie," he answers angrily.

"I beg to differ, you are still my husband and the father of my child," she answers.

"Mellie, this petition to the court is not going to do anything. We are still getting a divorce," he stresses.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Fitz pinches the spot between his eyes in frustration, "Mellie you don't want me and you know I don't want you. Why would you do this?"

"Because you can't leave me all alone Fitz. We may not have been exactly happy but we weren't alone."

"Mellie that's the worst kind of existence, unhappy but still feeling alone. Let's just call it quits and remember a time we were happy and share our daughter. The one good thing to come out of all of this."

"Call it quits so you can be with the bitch that is stealing everything from me. So you can start a family together."

"Mellie, she's not bitch and, don't ever call her that again and yes someday we want to start a family. But that has nothing to do with right now."

"The hell it doesn't," she says as she hangs up the phone.

Fitz screams into the phone, "Mellie, Mellie…" realizing she's gone. He doesn't even bother to call back. He's able to get a flight out in the next 2 hours that will get him back to LA at roughly midnight. He text Liv to tell her, and she doesn't respond.

* * *

Liv is on the phone with Dr. Slauson. She wants to schedule an appointment for the what she thinks is the iinevitable. She's never been surer of it.

"Are you sure Olivia?"

"Yes, Dr. Slauson, unfortunately I am sure of it. It's just not the right time."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear. I know you've always wanted a family. But, I understand timing is everything."

"I can only fit you in on Monday, I'm sorry."

"It's Thursday, you don't have anything on Monday," she repeats.

"It's busy but I can get you in on first thing Monday morning."

Liv takes a deep breath, "Okay, I guess I'll have to take it."

"Okay, see you on Monday," Dr. Slauson says.

* * *

Liv clicks off only for the phone to ring again. She doesn't notice the number but she picks up anyway, "Hello," she answers.

"Olivia, it's Victoria," the voice says.

"Victoria….honey, are you okay?"

"Can you pick me up from school?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Mom won't answer the phone and….," she hesitates.

"Victoria, what else is wrong?"

"She's probably passed out drunk and I don't want to go home tonight with her. We will just fight."

"Honey, I would but I work tonight and your dad is coming home tomorrow."

"Can I go with you? I won't be any trouble," she's nearly pleading with Olivia.

Liv shakes her head, knowing it's a bad idea, "Sure, you've always wanted to see the studio and you are never any trouble. I'll be there in 45 minutes okay."

"Thanks Liv," she says relieved as they both hang up. But Liv is right, this is most definitely a bad idea.

Liv and Victoria have made it to the studio. Liv shows her around. . The eucalyptus oil that Liv keeps in the radio room, as she calls it, is getting to her as she shows Victoria around. She hurries and throws it away. Randy notices she hasn't been looking the best.

"Liv, you okay?" He asks as he motions his eyes to Victoria, wondering who she is.

"I'm good Randy. Just an upset stomach. This is Victoria Grant, a daughter of a friend of mine," she says, not knowing how to introduce her.

"Nice to meet you Victoria," he says shaking her hand.

"She wants to see where the magic happens. So, she's going to hang out with us tonight."

"Awesome I'll bring you in the control room, so you can see where the real work happens," he says jokingly.

She looks at her watch, "Let's go in my office for a little bit before I go on," she ushers her down the hall to her office. Victoria goes in, noticing all the awards on Liv's wall. Her pictures with different celebrities, mainly Bruno Mars, her favorite.

"I would die if I ever met him," she says.

Liv looks up to see who she's speaking of and smiles, "He's pretty cool," she answers as she hesitates for a minute. "What's going on with you and your mom?"

"She's just drinking a lot, I don't know," she shrugs her shoulders. "She fusses about you and dad all the time. Especially this last week."

"Honey, I'm sorry! I know this is hard and I feel like I'm to blame but I am sorry."

"It's okay, I'm not dumb, and it was going to happen anyway. I just can't fight with her anymore."

"You have to call her, so she knows where you are. Or, at least call her and tell her I'll bring bring you home."

"I will," she says.

"Okay, let me get a few things and let's get this show on the road."

"I'll go to the restroom and I'll text my mom," Victoria says as she goes out, remember where Liv showed her. Abby comes in.

"Is that Victoria Grant, I just saw?" She asks.

Liv blows out some air, "Yes, it is," she rolls her eyes, "her mom…."

Harrison comes in, it's like a revolving door, "Who is that PYT going to the restroom?" He asks.

"That PYT was Victoria Grant, Fitz's 15 year old daughter," Liv answers as Abby slaps him upside her head

"Damn, jailbait, but you have to admit she doesn't look like it," he answers.

"But she is," Liv says.

"Okay, have a good show," he says as he goes back toward his office.

Abby laughs, looking back at Liv, "What's Ice Barbie doing?"

"Victoria says she's drinking. I don't know. I am glad she felt safe enough to call me but you know Mellie is going to go bat shit crazy when she finds out."

"Well, hopefully not. Have a good show!" Abby says as she leaves.

Victoria comes back, as Liv Is ready, "Let's go," she says as they go to the radio room.

Victoria sits in the room as Liv takes the mic.

"Hello Babies, you are listening to Twilight with Olivia. Let's get those love songs rolling and those heartbeats pumping. First up, let's play something a little bluesy. Gentlemen find your gentle lady and ask her for a dance. No matter what she's wearing or where you are, every lady needs to hear, she looks wonderful tonight. Here's Eric Clapton with this classic, Wonderful Tonight."

Victoria sees the lights, light up Liv's board, "Those are all people calling you."

"Yep, they'll ask me to dedicate a song or just tell me what's on their mind. You know the kind of calls I get."

"Thanks for helping me tonight Liv. I appreciate it," she says.

"No problem,okay," Liv smiles as Liv takes her first call. "Harold, you are on the air. Tell me what's on your mind tonight." She says as she gives a wink to Victoria. Harold tells her he's lost his girl and he wants her to give him one more try. Liv gives him advice, "I don't know what you did Harold but love does allow forgiveness and if she loves you, maybe another try is somewhere in the cards. Annie if you are listening, Harold loves you and he wants one more try. Here is George Michael with One More Try."

It's getting toward the end of the night, Victoria finally text Mellie telling her that Olivia is going ot bring her home She gets an angry response which she thinks it. About an hour later, Randy gets a call from the security desk just as Liv is playing her last dedication. Randy buzzes in, "Liv its security they say there is a Mellie Grant downstairs demanding her daughter comes downstairs now.."

Liv looks over at Victoria. Liv knows there's about to be a scene straight out of a catfight movie and it will star herself as the other woman, the wife who is angry, and the child who's caught in the middle. "Tell them I'll bring Victoria down now."

"I'm sorry Liv," Victoria says.

"No problem, just call me when you get home, ok!"

They get downstairs and Mellie is pacing in a huff.

"Mom, I asked Liv," but before she can finish, Mellie goes at Liv.

"So, you think now you can have my daughter. Haven't you taken enough from me."

"Your daughter called me. She asked me to pick her up," Liv defends.

"Why would she call you? She barely knows you."

"Mom, I did call Liv," Victoria raises here voice.

"I'm her mother, , not you," Mellie glares.

"I'm not trying to be her mother. That's your job. Why don't you do it. I can smell the alcohol on your breath Mellie"

"I haven't been drinking," she says.

"You have and I'll be damned if I let you take Victoria out of here."

"I am taking my daughter home. You try and stop me and I'll," she has her finger in Liv's face.

Liv grabs a hold to her finger, "You'll do what. I'd be careful about threatening me. In case you forgot, I know how to defend myself." She says as she makes Mellie's eye flicker.

"You feel high and mighty don't you. You and whatever the secrets of the universe you have tucked between your thighs may have trapped my husband with. But you won't take my daughter. You and that bastard baby you are carrying, was that a way to ensure the Grant millions."

Liv's is speechless, "What did you say?" Her mind starts to reel. How does she know about the baby? She thinks to herself.

"Let's go Victoria," Mellie yells as they go out of the door.

"Mellie," Liv tries to reason as Mellie stumps out with Victoria behind. Liv is visably upset. She goes upstairs to get her phone to text Fitz knowing he should be landing soon.

Mellie and Victoria are in the car. Mellie is driving like a bat out of hell arguing with Victoria.

"Why would you call her?"

"You didn't answer mom."

"And you couldn't call Huck or Ethan," she says paying more attention to Victoria than the road. Victoria starts to dial a number.

"They didn't answer either, so I called Olivia." Mellie is just agitated. Victoria finally spills her feelings, "I want to live with Dad."

Mellie looks over at her as Victoria screams, "Mom," throwing up her hands as she screams as Mellie turns her face back to the road and then hurriedly turns her wheel. You can hear the screech of the tires and the crash of the impact.

* * *

It's about an hour and half later, Fitz is later than he thought he would be after unexpected rains in Denver caused them to be delayed. They had to fly around it. He's finally landing and he opens his phones to 2 messages, one from Liv and one from Victoria. He started to panic. He listens to the first messages.

_"Fitz, its me, when you land, can you go over and check on Victoria? It's a long story that ended up with me and Mellie having a big blow up here at the studio. I begged her to let Victoria stay with me. I think Mellie was drunk. Just go over and check on her."_

Fitz's eyes grow wide listening to Liv's message. He then listens to Victoria's message which is not exactly a message. He hears:

_"So..I called Olivia...I want to live with Dad."_ He then hears, _"Mom!"_ and the screech of the car and the crash and the line goes dead.

Fitz's heart is beating so fast. None of it sounds good. He starts dialing Victoria's cell and there's no answer. He's about to call her again when her phone number pops up, "Victoria, honey," he says quickly.

"Mr. Grant," the voice says.

"Yes, who is this?"

"I'm Officer Williams," he says as Fitz cuts him off.

"Where is my daughter? I know something happened."

"Sir, they have been rushed to Cedars Sinai. There has been an accident."

The fear in Fitz's eyes is haunting. He can get nothing out except, "I'll be right there."

* * *

_**Oh no, how bad is it? What happened? See you all next weekend!**_


	32. Chapter 32

**2am Friday Morning:**

Fitz is in a panic as he makes his way to Cedars Sinai. He jumps out of the car before Huck can even put it in park. He rushes through emergency looking for someone to give him some answers. There is of course a line of people waiting to be checked in. Fitz grabs the first nurse he sees.

"Ms., can you help me please?"

She's of course ready to give her spill, "Sir, you have to check in at the desk."

He cuts her off, "My wife and my daughter were rushed here. They were in a car accident," he says.

"What are their names sir?"

"Mellie Grant and Victoria Grant," he answers, as he wipes his brow, "I don't know the extent of their injuries."

"Come with me sir, I'll see what I can find out." Just as she takes Fitz's arms, his pocket buzzes. He doesn't. He doesn't pull his phone out. It's Liv who hasn't heard from him at all. The nurse goes to the desk and walks over to another nurse as she goes into the computer to get information. Fitz pulls out his phone to notice Liv has left a message and a text. "_Is everything okay?"_ the text reads. He is about to answer when the nurse comes back.

"Where are they?" He asks.

She takes him to the side, "Your wife and your daughter are in surgery."

"Surgery," he says weakly as he immediately thinks the worst. He doesn't like the look in the nurse's eyes, "How bad is it? Are they dead?"

"Like I said sir, they are in surgery. I don't know the extent of the injuries. I am going to bring you to the surgical family waiting area. I will let the nurses know who you are. The doctors will be able to update you soon."

Fitz takes a deep breath. His hands are literally shaking, there are a million thoughts going through his head as he walks with the nurse. None of the thoughts were positive or pleasant to his already silent fears. He remembered what Liv said, she thought Mellie was drunk or had been drinking. If she was right, this accident could be devastating. The nurse talks to the other nurses and informs Fitz that it would be a while. He just wishes he knew something.

* * *

Meanwhile Liv is at the bungalow, it's almost 2am and she hasn't heard from Fitz. Abby has decided to stay with her until Fitz gets there. Liv has her face buried in her hands. She lifts her head up to look at Abby.

"Liv, you have to calm down. You have to remember you have a plus 1 now."

Liv lets out a deep breath, "I have a bad feeling Abby. If everything was okay Fitz would be here by now. He's not answering his phone. It's all my damn fault. I shouldn't have let Victoria go with her. I knew Mellie wasn't in the right headspace. But when she told me she knew about the 'bastard baby' I'm carrying, I couldn't think straight."

"She knows you are pregnant, how?"

"I don't know but she does and it scared me to death."

"This is why you have to tell Fitz. You have to tell him before she does."

"I am glad Victoria didn't hear, Mellie got in my face to tell me she knew. Regardless, I should have stopped her from taking Victoria."

"You were in no place to restrain Mellie. She's a grown woman."

"But Victoria is not. I should have just enforced my will with Mellie and kept Victoria. If something happens to her, it will be all my fault." Liv is rubbing her head aggressively.

"Liv maybe you should lie down and we just wait for Fitz. You can't get this upset." Just as Abby says this, Liv's phone rings. She hurriedly answers.

"Hello," she says quickly, "Fitz, where are you? Is Victoria okay?"

"I'm at the hospital."

She puts her hand to her mouth, "What's wrong?...What happened?"

"The officer said Mellie seemingly lost control of the car. They are both in surgery…I don't know what happened…" he's just rambling.

"Surgery," Liv repeats. The fear is quickly drowning her face and eyes.

"I don't know what's wrong with either of them," he finishes.

"Where are you? I'll be right there," she says as she jumps up from the couch, looking for her shoes. Abby grabs her purse and keys. Liv can hear the fear in Fitz's voice as he tells her where he is.

Abby is now concerned, "What happened?'

"They are both in surgery at Cedars Sinai. I need to go," she says going towards the door as Abby hands her, her purse.

"I'll drive," Abby says moving fast behind her.

* * *

Fitz is feverishly combing his hair with his fingers. No one has come out to talk to him. He's walking around with his hands in his pocket. He's made a footprint trail with his feet. Finally, a nurse comes out to talk to him..

"Mr. Grant, I'm Nurse Johnson, Dr. Graff will be out to speak with you in a few moments about your daughter. I will check on the status of your wife, her attending doctor is Dr. Isaacs. Just a few more minutes," she says as she disappears.

He pulls out his phone, trying to pull himself together. Just as he dials the numbers, a doctor, tall in stature with dark brown hair, comes toward Fitz.

" ," he says he reaches out his hand, "I'm , I was working on your daughter."

Fitz is swift to talk over him, " What happened?"

Liv and Abby walk in as Fitz is about to get the news, but he doesn't see them but they can hear the doctor.

"Your daughter was very lucky. The airbag deployed and saved her life. She suffered a mild concussion. She has a broken collarbone that will require surgery. The orthopedic surgeon will be speaking with you later on today. The brake appears to be clean but a broken collarbone can be tricky. She also suffered a pulmonary laceration of her left lung. We were able to repair the laceration and there was no other damage to the architecture of her lung. We expect a complete just have to keep a close eye out for potential fluid buildup or edema. But other than that, she's a tough little cookie."

Fitz lets out a sigh of relief. It feels like he's been holding his breath for the last 2 hours. Liv lets out a sigh of relief as Fitz can hear her. He turns to see her.

The doctor continues, "She will be brought to ICU shortly and you will be able to see her. She's going to be out for a while, but she's going to be okay. I can tell you, your wife's injuries were much more severe. As soon as they can give you an update they will."

"Thank you so much doctor! Thank you," he says shaking his hand. Liv has come up behind him but she's conscious not to console him, alerting the doctor to closeness. Abby is right behind her.

"The nurse will let you know when you can see your daughter," he finishes as he leaves. Fitz stares at the doctor disappearing into the busy halls. Liv places her hand on Fitz's shoulder as she rubs his arm.

"Are you okay?" She asks softly.

"I will be, once I see." he says as he turns to face Liv. There's a myriad of emotions in his face. His eyes are misty. He swoops her in his arms and hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad you are here."

"Of course I am. I'm so glad she's gonna be okay." She responds as he rests his head on her shoulder in the gives her a slight peck on the neck. They can hear Abby clearing her throat to get their attention. The doctor is coming through the doors as they break apart.

"Mr. Grant," asks, a little hesitantly..

Fitz clears his throat, "Yes, Dr. How's my wife?" as he glances over at Liv and Abby. "How's Mellie?" He asks.

The doctor is clearly trying to figure out the scene before him, "Your wife sustained some pretty serious injuries. She wasn't wearing a seatbelt. She was thrown out of the car, just a few feet away, from what the EMT's told us when they brought her in. She has a broken femur and the femoral artery was damaged. She lost a lot of blood. It appears she was cut with broken glass and it hit the artery. It wasn't a deep cut, if it had been, she would have bled out rather quickly. She has a fractured pelvis. We have to keep an eye on her organs within her pelvic ring which could have sustained trauma. She has a minor neck fracture that thankfully didn't affect her spinal cord. We've immobilized her neck and she has a head contusion, which has caused swelling. We just need to wait for the swelling to go down or we may have to relieve some of the cranial pressure if it gets worse. We've repaired the artery and the orthopedic surgeon is working on the pelvic structure and femur injury right now. It's going to take a few hours. She's very lucky the crash didn't happen further up in the canyon. We could be looking at a very different and more deadly scenario."

FItz, Liv and Abby stand, taking it all in. "But she's going to be okay," Fitz asks.

"We are expecting a full recovery. She's going to need a lot of rehabilitation and physical therapy and it will be painful but we expect recovery."

Fitz is in deep thought after hearing the doctor's prognosis of Mellie's injuries, he takes another deep breath, "I can't believe this.."

"The wounds will heal fast but as I said, she will need therapy and rehabilitation to get back to normal. She's got a long road ahead. But she seems to be a fighter. The orthopedic surgeon is working on the pelvic fracture and resetting the femur break, working around that femoral artery repair we had to do. It's going to be a couple of hours."

"When can I see my daughter?" Fitz ask.

"I will go find out for you," the doctor says as he goes back in through the sliding doors. Fitz turns away from the doors bringing his hand in front of his mouth.

"What do you need?" Liv asks, she can see his wheels turning.

"I need to call Mellie's parents and her sister and my mother, I need to call her," he says.

"I'll call your mom and tell her what's happening and you call Mellie's parents," she said trying to keep him calm. Fitz shakes his head, pulling out his phone to go and call the in-laws. They hate him now and this little reunion should be no doubt awkward and unpleasant.

Liv goes to call Barbara.

* * *

30 minutes have passed. Abby decides to stay, she sitting over in the corner being quiet. She's called to let Quinn know what happened. Liv is sitting with Fitz, still waiting to see Victoria. He's starting to get anxious. His legs are shaking as Liv grabs his thigh, "It's going to be okay."

"I just want to see her, that's all. I just want to see for myself that my baby girl is okay."

"You heard the doctor, she's a tough cookie and we both know she is."

"I know," Fitz agrees shaking his head. "And Mellie…"

Abby comes into view, "You want me to get you something to drink, some chips...maybe a candy bar?" She asks Fitz trying to be of some help.

"Thanks Abby, I'm not hungry right now," Fitz says sadly.

"You need something Liv, you haven't had dinner tonight. You need to eat something." Abby says, motioning to her.

"I'm not hungry Abby," she says. Abby looks at her wanting to scold her.

"Baby, you haven't eaten," Fitz responds, concerned.

"I'm fine Fitz and I'll eat when I get home." Liv says not hoping he's listening all the way. Liv looks at the distress on his face, she knows she's about to make it 10 times worse with what she's about to say, "After you see Victoria…..."

"I want you to go with me," he says quickly.

She smiles at the notion but her face changes when accesses the reality, "I'll go with you but I can't stay. I don't need to be here when Mellie's parents and sister arrive."

"Liv, we are in the middle of a divorce there are no pretenses with me and my in-laws at this point."

"No, but she's still your wife and she could have died tonight. And she's going to need all of her family and that includes you. They don't need the mistress here making things worse," she resolves.

He's slowly getting angry. He's about to speak when the nurse comes in announcing they can see Victoria. Fitz jumps from his chair as Liv stumbles a bit, to catch up with him. She turns to look at Abby, who is worried about her just as well.

They make it to ICU to see Victoria, who is still unconscious. Fitz's eyes swell with tears that he holds back. He looks at the nurse who is checking her vitals, "You are sure she's okay," he asks the nurse. Liv holds his hand tightly.

"She's doing great Mr. Grant. Her vitals are strong. Blood pressure and heart rate doing good. So far, so good."

Fitz takes a survey of his daughter lying there. He goes to her bedside, reaches down and gives her a kiss on her forehead repeatedly as he brushes her hair back. Liv watches this moment as she can't help but smile. She quickly envisions a similar scene. Not a scene of tragedy and agony but one of Fitz with their daughter, playing with her and making her smile. The images feel right but the reality of the here and now is what blurs the picture.

Fitz whispers in Victoria's ear, "You scared dad kiddo. Don't ever do that again. I love you so much." Fitz tries to lighten the mood, "You have to get better fast kiddo. Liv is here and she can't take you to the next Bruno Mars concert unless you get better."

Liv caresses his back and runs her fingers through the back of his head, "She's going to be fine." She notes the gesture and the watching eyes, and quickly drops her hands when she notices the nurse looking on.

"Aren't you Olivia Pope?" The nurse asks.

"Yes, I am."

"I thought so," the nurse continues as she finishes writing down Victoria's vitals and turns to leave out.

The doctor comes back in as Fitz is playing close attention to Victoria. "Mr. Grant," he says as Fitz and Liv turn to him.

"The surgeon is going to be able to repair her shoulder tomorrow evening. As a precaution, we are going to keep her here in the ICU."

"I want to stay with her," Fitz says hurriedly.

"When we move her to a private room, you will be able to stay with her. But everything looks good." The doctor finishes.

"Any news on my wife?" Fitz asks as he slowly glances over at Liv who is stung by the statement even though she knows she shouldn't be.

"The surgery is going well. We are looking at another 2-3 hours. They are repairing the fractures and structures and adding pins and plates where needed. Her injuries were much more severe than your daughter's."

Liv speaks up, "And what about the blow she sustained to the head?"

The doctor still can't figure out who Liv is. He knows her face but he's confused, but he answers, "Right now, normal activity, there's no increase in swelling but we are continuing to monitor. We have to keep her blood pressure stable. There's really nothing else you can do here tonight."

"I'm going to stay here. I want to be here when my daughter wakes up and when Mellie's surgery is done. Her parents couldn't get a flight out from Napa Valley in the middle of the night. They are driving down. Her sister is getting the first flight out of San Francisco in the morning."

"You are Olivia Pope," the doctor finally says.

Liv looks bashful, she's about to speak when Fitz decides to take the bull by the horns with the elephant in the room, "Dr., my wife and I are going through a divorce that is not finalized yet. This is my girlfriend, yes, Olivia Pope." Olivia looks over at Fitz, a little stunned at his frankness and declaration.

The doctor shakes his head, "Well, okay….. Very nice to meet you Ms. Pope. Your show is great."

"Thank you," Olivia answers.

"Well, I will be back to check her vitals in a little bit and her incision and I'll be leaving for the night," he then looks at his watch, "Or should I say, morning. I will be back this evening."

Fitz extends his hands, "Thank you, doctor." Just as the doctor leaves Liv gets lightheaded and stumbles. Fitz catches her as his eyes grow wide, "Livvie," as he looks for an available chair, there is none. He gently caresses her face while holding her up, "Liv," he whispers again.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. I don't know I just got lightheaded."

"Baby, come on, let's find you something to eat. You look pale," he notes looking at her face.

"Fitz, I'm okay. No need to worry," she answers trying to cover as he doesn't see her clutch her stomach.

He looks over at Victoria, kisses her on the head, "I'll be back sweetheart," he whispers and turns back to Liv. "Let's get you something to eat," he says leading her out.

They get back to the waiting room where Abby is waiting. Abby notices how pale she looks, "Are you okay?"

"Abs, I'm fine. I just got …"

Fitz interrupts, "She almost fainted. She's not fine."

Abby wants to spill the beans looking pointedly at Liv, "Liv maybe you need to go home for a little while."

"I agree, you should. You need to eat something and get some sleep." As he nods at Abby.

"You need to eat and get some sleep too," she says as she caresses his face.

"I'll get something when the cafeteria opens. Can you bring me a change of clothes when you come back? I'm going to get a room across the street at the Sofitel, take a shower and change."

Liv moves away from him, "I can send them with your mom. I'm gonna go pick her up."Fitz looks confused. "Fitz, I know you want me here. But I'm the last person who should be here. Her parents won't appreciate my presence, especially since I'm the reason they are both in here."

"Liv, come on, it's not your fault. Mellie shouldn't have been in that car," he trails off, "What happened anyway?"

Liv folds her arms, walking away from him, "Victoria called me and asked me to pick her up. She didn't feel like fighting with Mellie and she was scared she was drunk. I knew it was a bad idea but I picked her up and brought her to the studio. I told her to call Mellie and when she did, Mellie came over like a bat out of hell. And the rest of the story has us here right now."

He turns her around, "Thank you," he says.

"Thank you for what, nearly killing your family tonight," she says, not being able to look at him.

"For being there when my daughter needed you," he says.

"I didn't do enough," she says as she looks down.

He lifts her chin, "You did all you could do and that means the world to me. It would mean even more to me, that you go home, get some sleep and eat. I understand why you don't want to come back. But I would like for you to and I think Victoria would appreciate it too."

Liv shakes her head, "Fitz…"

"And I'll send a car for mom. I can send Huck or Tom, he's back in the country. I want you to rest."

She wants to argue with him, "I'm fine Fitz."

"You are definitely fine," he says pinching her side. She shakes her head at him. "But I don't want to have to worry about you. Do this for me please," he's pleading.

"Okay, I'll get some sleep and I'll think about coming back," she surrenders.

"Abby, make sure she eats a whole meal or two and bring her back to me."

"Trust me, I will," Abby says.

Fitz kisses her hand and then lightly on the lips, "See you later?" he quizzes.

She kisses him back, "I'll think about it." As they break apart, "Call me if anything changes."

"I will," as he rubs her back and kisses he on the forehead again.

She and Abby leave.

* * *

**Noon on Friday: **

Fitz is sitting in the waiting room. The surgery was successful with Mellie and she's recovering in ICU. Her parents are on their way after getting to the house and freshening up. Heather has arrived and will be coming with them. Victoria woke up for a little while which made Fitz happy. There was a surgery cancellation and Victoria's surgery has been bumped up. Fitz has texted Liv to give her an update.

"Fitzgerald," he hears, he dozed off, over in the corner.

He wakes up to see Mellie's mother, Janet standing over him, "Fitzgerald," she repeats.

Fitz starts to stir, he rubs his eyes, to see Mellie's carbon copy standing over him, "Janet," he says.

"Yes, we are here," she says.

Fitz looks up to see Janet standing there, Heather is behind her, and standing with his coat in front of him and arms folded is Mellie's father, Lawrence Carmichael. He gets up, rubbing his eyes and stands to address them.

"So glad you all made it," he says.

"How is she?" Lawrence cuts off the pleasantries.

"The surgery went well, they repaired the fractures. They need to add pins in certain areas of her structure. But that will have to be monitored because of the artery that was damaged. As far as the head contusion. They are optimistic, they won't have to go in and remove any fluid on the brain, the swelling is minimal and they are treating it."

"And how is my granddaughter," Janet asks.

"She is doing good. She was awake for a little while. She's going into surgery at 2 so they can repair the collarbone but other than that, she's good."

"How the hell did this happen Fitz?" Heather asks. She's the opposite of Mellie in every way. She much more candid. Not at all the debutant girl her sister is. She's a beautiful woman with fetching eyes and a dazzling smile. She's a bit of a wild child but it fits her.

"She was driving and lost control of the car," Fitz answers, not wanting to bring up the events that led to it.

"What else?" Lawrence asks.

"What do you mean?" Fitz asks. He knows the waters are testy as everyone is tiptoeing around each other.

"Is there something else?" Lawrence asks.

Fitz takes a deep breath, "Mellie had been drinking. Her blood alcohol was at .10."

"That's not like Mellie especially to be so reckless with Victoria," Janet says.

"Well, your divorce wouldn't have anything to do with why she was drinking. She calls me drunk and whining about you all the time," Heather reveals.

Janet looks at Heather surprised. This is her first time hearing this. "What!"

Heather turns to Janet, "Yes, she's been so upset about this divorce and his new girlfriend."

Fitz can feel the walls caving in around with no lifeline. He's about to speak when he hears, "Potato," in the distance. He looks to see Bibi coming toward them.

"Mom, you made it," Fitiz says relieved for the rescue.

"Barbara," Janet says.

"Janet," Barbara responds.

Bibi hugs Fitz tightly, "How are they?"

"They are both in ICU. Victoria has to go back in for her shoulder, but the doctors says it will be a minor procedure and it shouldn't take long. She woke up for a little while. Mellie is in recovery."

"What in the hell happened?" Bibi asks.

"Question of the day," Heather relents.

"Mellie was drinking," Fitz answers.

Bibi is about to say something snarky, but she can see the air is already tense. "Son, you need to get some sleep and you need to eat something."

"I want to be here when Victoria is out of her surgery."

"Just get an hour or two, get you a shower and come back. I'll be here."

"Mom," he says not wanting to back down.

"I'm not going anywhere and I'm sure the rejects will be right here waiting for Miss Never Made it California to wake up."

"Mom," he says wanting to rein her in.

"I'm sorry but what kind of a mother does what she did," Bibi says.

"We will talk about this later. I'll take you up on that offer. I got a hotel room next door, I'll go take a shower and catch a wink. And I need to check on Livvie," he says barely audible..

"What's wrong with Olivia?" Bibi says concerned.

"She's really upset and she thinks this is her fault," Fitz says talking very low.

"How is this her fault? She didn't make Mellie drink."

"We will talk about it later. I love you. I'm so glad you are here and I'll be back soon." He gives Bibi a kiss as he speaks to his Janet, Lawrence and Heather. He turns and leaves as the mothers give a long glaring stare at each other.

* * *

Liv has gotten a few hours of sleep. She walks out of the bedroom to find lunch spread waiting for her. Quinn brought it over before going on a catering gig. Abby is working on her laptop.

"Abby, what is this?"

"That is your lunch which you are going to eat. Fitz has already texted me, asking if you were okay and if you ate. Quinn says she loves you, enjoy and talk to you soon.."

"I'll text her thank you," Liv walks over to the food spread, "I told him I'm fine. Of course he doesn't believe me."

"Forgive the man, his daughter and soon to be ex-wife were in a horrific car crash. He doesn't want anything to happen to you. One thing is certain, he loves you."

"Abby, I know that and I know what you are about to say."

"All I'm going to say is, you need to tell him. He can probably use a little good news right now."

"Abby, I'm pregnant and his wife and daughter were in a car crash because I made a poor decision when it came to their daughter."

"That's bullshit Liv and you know it, you haven't told him because you still don't know what you want to do."

"Abby, I was hoping this morning we would be in each other's arms and I would tell him. I was going to tell him and tell him I felt this wasn't the right time and everything else on my mind. I didn't expect last night to go the way it went. And I am not fooling myself, Mellie and Victoria will need physical therapy. Mellie's going to need round the clock care."

"And Fitz would make sure she has it. He's not going to abandon them." Liv turns away from her. Abby finishes, "And he's not going to abandon you either. He loves you."

"That's still his wife Abby. The mother of his child and they both need him right now. I won't stand in the way of that."

"And you are carrying his child. That will mean just as much to him."

Liv looks at her watch she wanted to end this conversation before it started, "I better get a shower and get dressed if I am going to go to the hospital."

"Would you please eat first?" Abby asks. Liv sits in the chair and eats after taking a deep sigh. Liv's phone ring.

Liv looks down, she answers, "Hi!". She looks over at Abby mouthing who it is.

"Did you get some sleep?" Fitz asks.

"Did you get some sleep? Liv returns.

"I got a few hours on that hard chair. My ass is paying for it. I'm showering and changing clothes. I want to be there by the time her surgery is over. I'll get an hour or two."

"Good you need to sleep in an actual bed," she answers.

"It's all over the damn news that Fitzgerald Grant's wife and daughter was in a car accident and is a suspected DUI."

"I was afraid that was going to happen. You are prominent. It was going to make the news and I am sorry for that."

"Would you stop apologizing? None of this is your fault. I'm going to look like a complete ass saying this right now, but this is all Mellie's fault. I hate to sound like a PSA announcement, but she knows not to drink and drive."

"Fitz," she says...she hesitates.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I am glad she's going to be okay. But I'm worried about you, Livvie, you okay," he says worriedly.

"I am good..I think I was just starving," Abby rolls her eyes. Liv continues, "I got some sleep and Quinn fixed me a big lunch spread. Warden Whelan is sitting here make sure I eat it all right now."

"Tell her thank you, I'll give her a good raise," he jokes.

Liv laughs, "I'll tell her. Get some sleep and I'll see you in a little while."

"I wish you were here, I'd sleep much better if my Lotus was laying in my arms."

"So would w….I," she answers. She catches herself from saying the word, _We_. He doesn't catch it as he's already dozing off. "Sleep tight Potato," she says as they hang up.

Abby looks at her, smiling. She knows what Liv really wants, no matter what her fear is.

* * *

**8AM Sunday Morning:**

Liv is fast asleep. She hasn't been to the hospital since Friday. She decided it wasn't the best idea. Fitz has been keeping her up to date on the phone and text, much to his dismay. She's now about to enter her 6th week of pregnancy and tensions are riding high. Fitz came home the night before. He got into bed and went straight to sleep. He's holding her and sleeping like a satisfied baby. She's the first to wake. She watches him. She wonders what's going on in his head. What is he thinking about? She gently swipes the curl that's fallen between his eyes back. She was happy to have him hold her for the night but she felt guilty he was there and not where she thought he should be.

"Why are you staring at me?" Fitz asks still with his eyes closed.

"Because I like what I see," she said playfully as she gently kisses his lips as he opens his eyes. "You scared me to death getting into bed."

"Well I figured it was silly to stay at the hotel. The bungalow is only 10 minutes away. And, I need to take care of you too," he says as he kisses her neck.

She turns in his arms to face him, "Fitz, I told you I'm fine." She tries to break out of his embrace. Her breast have been increasingly sensitive to the touch.

He notices, "Where are you going? And anyway, well my mother insisted that I spend some time with you and she wants to know why she hasn't seen you yet."

"You should be at the hospital, not worrying about me. What if something happens and you are here with me?"

"They know we live together. There's no crime against me getting a full night of sleep."

"But they know you left to be with me," she says.

Fitz puts his index finger in front of her lips, "Stop worrying about them. My mother is taking the morning shift this morning. She thinks we need some time together and I agree. I've missed you. I've been out of town then this…." he says as he kisses her heavily as she starts to moan. "Did you miss me?"

She's letting him have complete control, "Is that rhetorical?" she says as she lets out a side when moves her shirt up and starts to gently suck on one nipple.

"Mmm," he moans.

Liv stops him as he looks up at her, "Fitz, your wife and daughter are in the hospital. The last thing we should be doing is having sex. Plus I think we should talk. We really need to talk."

"I would just like to tell your body, which I've missed, good morning," he says as he kisses in between her breasts.

"Fitz," she stutters as he makes his way to his waist line.

"I thought you like my good mornings," he as as he teases with kisses at her hip bone and slowly moves to her navel and starts traveling is tongue down as he licks down. He's ready to pull her underwear down when his phone rings. He grabs the phone, it's Bibi. He listens to what she says and gets up, "I'll be right there."

Liv is immediately nervous, "What's wrong?" She asks as she gets up.

"Victoria woke up and had a really bad panic attack and she's asking for me."

Without thinking, Liv says, "I'll go with you." As they get dressed and get to the hospital.

They get to the hospital and Bibi is there but Mellie's family is not. Liv and Fitz come into view.

"How is she?" Fitz asks.

"She's okay. I think she was having a nightmare but she was a little hysterical and asking for you. I told her I would call."

"I'll be back," he says as he reaches for Liv's hand.

"I shouldn't," she says.

"You should," he says as she reluctantly takes his hand.

"I'll be out there," Bibi says as she practically pushes Liv.

They go in and they've gotten Victoria to calm down. "Hey Kiddo," Fitz says as he goes to her and kisses her.

"Daddy," she says.

"What happened?" He asks.

"I woke up from a nightmare. I could see the car crashing into the side of the canyon and I woke up screaming. Then I don't know I just I got so scared and I panicked."

"It's okay, it's okay. Daddy's right here. I'm not going anywhere," he promises as Victoria looks over to see Olivia.

"Liv, you are here."

"Yes, How you doing? You gave us a scare."

"Thank you for everything."

"I didn't do anything….,," Liv says as she starts to get tears in her eyes.

"You tried to help me when I asked. I am sorry I caused so much trouble. "

"You didn't do anything of the sort,"Liv assures as she moves her hair behind her shoulders. "You just get better."

Victoria smiles, "I'll try."

Fitz looks over at Liv and gives her a wink, as she smiles. They spend a little more time with Victoria. They end up spending the morning with her. Bibi has gone across to the Beverly Center to walk off some stiffness.

Liv is sitting in the waiting room. They are cleaning all of Victoria's incisions and she didn't want Fitz to leave her. Bibi notices Liv sitting there in deep thought.

"What's got you so down?" Bibi comes behind her.

Liv looks up to see her, "Nothing," Liv says.

"That's a load of horseshit. What's going on? I know something is. Fitz had to drag you in there to see Victoria. Victoria adores you, why didn't you want to go in there?"

"Because I feel so guilty," Liv says.

"Guilty about what, her mother being an irresponsible alcoholic and almost killing herself and her child."

Liv does love Bibi's candor, "No, I could have stopped it."

"How could you have stopped it? You are not the blame for Mellie's actions."

Just as Bibi is saying this, Heather comes in, Bibi's back is turned to her. Heather gets a magazine and acts like she's reading.

"I am the blame for Mellie being so upset when she got in that car and sped off.

Bibi takes Liv's hand, "What happened?"

"Victoria called me and said she didn't want to argue with Mellie and her mother wasn't answering. She figured she was drunk, so she asked me to pick her up."

"I knew I shouldn't have but I did. I begged her to call her mother when we got to my studio. She did and Mellie came to get her. She was so angry and we had an argument right there in the lobby. I told her she couldn't take Victoria, I smelled alcohol on her breath. What the hell did I say that for?. It just wasn't pretty and she snatched Victoria and took her. I should have stopped her."

Bibi can see the regret in her eyes, "Honey, this is not your fault. She shouldn't have been drinking and driving and should have done what was best for Victoria."

Before Liv can respond, Heather speaks up, "So, Fitz's girlfriend in the flesh. I can't believe you have the nerve to show up here."

Liv looks confused, Bibi quickly jumps in, "Heather, this is not the place for this."

"My sister almost died because she was arguing with Fitz's mistress. No wonder he didn't want to tell us what really happened. He tried to chalk it up to Mellie's drinking. At the speed they estimated she was going, she had to be upset. Now we know why."

"Heather, that's not…" Liv tries to speak.

"Did you come here to gloat? Are you hoping she dies so you can have Fitz all to yourself. Haven't you taken enough from her. Now you want to dance on her grave or do you want to put her in one."

Bibi stands up, "That's enough Heather, you are upset."

"So you took her husband and now you are sealing the deal with her daughter."

"I don't want to steal her daughter from her. She called me, she asked for my help. As far as Fitz goes, I didn't' ruin their marriage."

"Didn't you?" Heather says.

"No, their marriage was already on life support. I won't apologize for their past. I can only apologize for what happened the other night.

"Well, you are a slick one you pulled the plug on their marriage and made sure it didn't have a chance. I'm not disillusioned by your stardom. At the end of the day, you are a tramp."

"Let's talk about the real problem here. Your sister endangered Victoria's life by getting behind that wheel. That's why we are where we are. I won't apologize for your sister's drinking."

The voices are starting to heighten and people are walking in noticing the argument that is mounting between the women.

Heather shakes her head, "What kind of woman has an affair with a woman's husband and shows up in the hospital when that woman is in critical condition. Looks like a victory dance to me."

"What kind of woman sleeps with her husband's father?" Liv asks.

The shock on Heather's face. Bibi can't help but snicker at Liv's comeback. "You bitch. Fitz's place is with his family. You shouldn't be here."

Liv looks around, she's getting upset, "You are right." Liv says as she gets her purse and turns to leave. Bibi runs to stop her.

"You can't leave," Bibi says. "Ftiz will be looking for you."

"Tell him don't look for me," Liv says as she hurriedly leaves.

* * *

**10 AM Monday Morning:**

Fitz has been calling Liv since the blowup at the hospital. Things when from calm to chaotic, Mellie had a seizure and they had to relieve the pressure on her brain. Victoria's panic attacks continued and he couldn't leave to go after Liv. He's called and called her phone but she won't answer. Liv's been listening to his messages but all she can hear in her head is Heather's words, _You shouldn't be here. _Liv is sitting in Dr. Slauson's office. Her thoughts have been in overdrive for the last 24 hours. After her argument with Heather, she was beginning to think she was right all along. I mean, it is better to get it over with before she gets too attached right, no matter how the thought of having a piece of Fitz inside her warmed her heart more and more everyday. Heather was right, his legitimate family was in the hospital and he was there by their side. Liv sits in agony.

The nurse comes over to Liv, "Dr. Slauson is ready for you."

* * *

**To be continued…...Looks like Liv is going through with it. We will see..**


	33. Chapter 33

**3 months Later:**

The months seemed to fly by. It's the new year, the first week of February. The holidays were the worse Fitz and Olivia had ever seen. Fitz's life has been nonstop doctors visit with Victoria and Mellie. He's been the ever dutiful husband, even though the divorce was final last month. Mellie's parents have stayed. Heather has gone back to take care of the family. Bibi is still there to circumvent the Carmichael's who are trying to take advantage of Fitz. They've been living in the house like a truly unhappy and dysfunctional family.

Fitz is sitting in his office at home. His only place of refuge these days, to have a moment to himself. He talked to Liv almost a week after the blow up in the hospital and he hasn't talked to her since. He's sent her emails and texts which she never answered. He did what she asked him to do but he wants to repair things with her and it's killing him that he doesn't know where she is or how she is. He remembers their last phone call.

**Flashback:**

_Fitz came home to the bungalow that Monday night, after Mellie's surgery to find all of Liv's clothes were gone. All she left was a note that says, this was all for the best and she loved him. Abby and Quinn didn't even know where she was. He was desperate enough to want to go to Edison but he didn't want Edison to gloat. He sucked up his pride and went to Stephen to see if he knew where Liv was. Stephen was immediately concerned and it turned into a pissing match between him and Fitz. Stephen informs him he thought it was weird Liv told him to email her, she wouldn't be reachable by phone and that was it. Friday came and Liv called him herself. He's never been so happy to hear her voice._

"_Where are you?"_

"_I'm safe. I know you are worried about me, but I'm okay."_

"_Mom told me what happened. Liv, Heather was out of line. And you know what she said wasn't true."_

"_Fitz, I knew I had no right to be there."_

"_Liv you had every right to be there. Victoria wanted you there. I wanted you there," he says frustrated._

"_Her sister, your wife, could have died and you needed to be with your family and I was getting in the way of that."_

"_Dammit Liv, how many times do I have to tell you, you are my family too. Heather had no right to say what she said to you and I told her as much," His voice becomes pitched and he apologizes._

"_I totally understand why she was so upset. I get it. I was public enemy number 1 in her eyes. I can't fault her for defending her sister."_

"_You can't give her a pass Liv. Mellie was driving drunk and almost killed our child and I am not sweeping that under the rug because she's my wife. She will answer for that."_

_Liv takes a deep breath, looking down at her stomach, "Fitz, that's your family and you need to take care of them right now. That's your obligation.. I'm not your obligation, they are."_

"_But you are the woman I am in love with and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. My obligation is to my daughter but not Mellie. Don't you think I know what kind of SOB I'll look like if I left her right now, I know that. But we will figure that out."_

"_Have you seen the rumor blogs? I have and it's embarrassing how everyone is whispering about Olivia Pope and the married man she's been with and the family circus witnessed at the hospital. I'm that person ...homewrecker."_

"_Liv, I'm sorry about that but I don't care about those blogs or those whispers. We both know the truth. Livvie, please tell me where you are. I'll come to you, we need to talk. We will deal with this."_

"_We don't need to talk. You need to do what you need to do and I've done what I need to do."_

_Fitz is saddened by her tone. He can see the sadness in her face without even looking at her. "When are you coming back?"_

"_I don't know. I think this was a good thing. Everything was moving so fast and we weren't being realistic. The fairytale is over. Maybe there's a chance for you and Mellie. Maybe this is a chance for you two to save your marriage."_

"_You want me to stay in a marriage and just forget you ever came into my life. I love you and I know you love me. Nothing is going to change that. You are just upset and hurt and I get it. But, we aren't over. I don't accept that."_

"_I'm so embarrassed...the eyes, the snares I got. Your mother ran after me and begged me to come back. I couldn't come back to face those judging eyes and that embarrassment."_

"_I'm sorry! I know it was embarrassing. Heather had no right to say the things she said."_

"_Maybe I should have taken time to deal with the fallout of my marriage, the past and college. I blame myself for getting caught up in the romance. I know better than that. I need time to deal with Olivia and figure out what to do with my life."_

"_You just need to trust me Lotus, trust us."_

"_Don't call me that. That belongs to us that can't be…"_

"_It's an us that exists. Just tell me where you are."_

"_Don't worry about me. We should hang up," she says. She knows she's hurting him. The pain in her heart is excruciating._

_Fitz hesitates, "Sunday is your birthday, Happy Birthday ...I love you." he says sadly. She holds the phone to her heart that's breaking into a million pieces._

"_Bye," she says into the receiver and hangs up._

**Present:**

Bibi stands watching Fitz in the doorway. She's knows where his thoughts are. Her son has been going through the motions, miserable and sad. She knocks on the door, tapping lightly. Fitz looks up to see her there.

"Hi Mom," he says lightly.

She takes a seat, "You still haven't heard from her."

"No," he takes a deep breath, "I didn't even get to give her, her birthday present. I bought the house she wanted. Now it's sitting there with furniture she picked out and no one there. The house is not a home and it won't be without her there. That was supposed to be our new beginning. Our new start. I have a ring in a box that was supposed to be her, I told her I was gonna propose to her, on New Years before the ball dropped. Where was I when the ball dropped, at a party with people patting me on the back for helping Mellie and Mellie eating up every word as we sung, _Let all acquaintance be forgot_. I'm not going to forget her, I want her back. We belong together."

Bibi takes a deep breath, "Then you get her back. Mellie is doing fine, she will start her physical therapy soon. Victoria is as good as new. I'm proud of you son. I really I am. That little conniving bitch used this situation to play on your honor. But you stood up, you were a man, and you handled this and I am proud of you. You are no longer her husband and she's no longer your are miserable. I know you tried everything to find Olivia, even flying to DC to her mother's. But now you need to try harder. The holidays are over, you were the perfect husband and father. Your tour of duty to this Carmichael family is over. "

"She doesn't want to be found. She won't even answer my calls on the show. Her mother is sworn to secrecy. . I figured she'd just stay there and I would give her some space and then go and then she left.."

"I suspect she wants to be found, more than she wants to be left alone."

"How do you know?"

Bibi cradles his face, which she hasn't done since the day he married Mellie, when she he was sentencing himself to misery, "I take the blame for letting Gerry marry you off to that woman in there. I won't be the blame for letting you give up on the best thing that ever happened to you."

"I know she was scared of how this would end and she would end up alone but…"

"She didn't think she'd end up alone, she was afraid of being tricked again ...," Bibi stops looking at her son who's looking for a lifeline, "I've got something for you. I'll be right back," Bibi says as she leaves. Fitz is looking at a picture he and Liv took in Hawaii. They had the whole house to themselves and they sat on a beach chair together on the balcony snuggled into each other looking into the water, just talking about nothing. She even read some chapters of her book to him and he gave her pointers They took a selfie that he looked at now often and under a blanket they fell asleep in each other's arms.

She comes back and hands Fitz a magazine. He looks at her confused. "What's this?"

"Remember that interview Liv did with Amber while you guys were there. It was the November issue. Go to page 23. I highlighted the most important thing."

Fitz turns to page 23 but he's stopped by the photo they chose of Liv, her beautiful smile and the twinkle in her eyes, he goes down to the paragraph and reads after taking it all in, "Why didn't you show this to me sooner?"

"I knew I needed to give it to you at the right time, this is the right time."

Fitz doesn't answer, he just gets up from his chair, with the magazine in hand and leaves.

* * *

** \- Present-A Few Days Later:**

Liv is sitting at the bar of the Caille BlancVilla, nursing a drink. She looks at her phone to see Abby and her mother have texted her. She has her head in the palm of her reading the text. When a familiar voice comes behind her and speaks.

"Do my eyes deceive it me or has fate brought us back together?" The voice says.

Liv looks up to see Keith Young standing behind her, "Keith," she says surprised.

"I can't believe it. We meet again."

"We meet again," she says.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Working on a project that brought me to sun and sand. Are you following me?" She asks jokingly with an air of seriousness.

"I would love to follow you anywhere but it looks like the stars did all the work," he charms as she laughs. "Actually meeting with a perspective hotel here that may want me to design. I just got here today. How long have you been here?"

"About two months," she answers. She starts to grab her bag and get up, "I should be going."

"Let me buy you a drink. I don't Grant here, so I think my luck has changed," he says remembering their encounter in Hawaii.

"I really need to go and make some calls. I have a show to do tonight. I am still working from here."

"How about I take you to dinner tomorrow night? You, dinner, and candlelight. Sounds like the perfect dinner to me."

"How do you know Grant is not around?"

"He would be here attached to your hip and I wouldn't blame him. So, I am going to assume that ship has sailed and you are looking for a new ship to anchor."

"Well, if you think I am the sluttly type always looking for a man. Then you are running after the wrong woman."

Keith throws up his hand, pushing back a bit, "I'm sorry, that didn't come out right. Can we start over?"

"Listen, I really have to go. Maybe I'll see you around," Liv says as she grabs her beach purse and skirts around him and leaves.

Liv makes it to her room and calls her mom, "Mama what's wrong?"

"Livvie, you really need to call him."

"Call who?" She says nonchalantly.

"He's been calling and looking for you. He's just as miserable as you are. You know you want to talk to him. You need to talk to him."

Liv stares at the computer that has a photo of her and Fitz taken in Hawaii that he has on his desk. "Mom, I don't know what to tell him or how to tell him. And I miss him so much but he will hate me when he finds out what I did. I hate myself."

"Livvie, he will understand. Once he gets over the shock. He will understand. He loves you," Maya tries to explain.

"He loved me...why couldn't he just forget me?"

"For the same reason you couldn't forget him, you love each other."

"I don't regret leaving. I needed to do that. I needed to get my head on straight. I just hate the way I left and what I did."

Maya takes a deep breath, knowing she's talking to a brick wall, "So, are you going to stay in for the rest of your life and build a life there and never speak to him again."

"It's beautiful here. Who wouldn't want to live a life here?" Liv fakely muses.

"I can't imagine the disappointment and I can't face my own embarrassment for how I handled it. I was all over the place. My emotions were getting the best of me and hightailed it and ran. I shouldn't have done that, not then. I don't know how to go back."

'Liv, you have to start somewhere. You always tell your listeners that love allows forgiveness and if you truly believe that then practice what you preach," she says as only a mother could.

"What if forgiveness only allows that and nothing more? And that's on me, I am to blame."

"Then you still did the right thing...how he goes forward after, you have to deal with it. But you also can't be a martyr for everyone Livvie. Wanting him to do right by his family and just abandon what you two have. You know he's a good man and you don't want to be the woman that changes that."

"I do love him and I thought what I was doing for him at the time, was the right thing to do. I know I hurt him but it hurt me too. It broke my heart," Liv responds.

"I know, that's why you need to call him. Just talk to him."

"I better go mom, gotta get ready to do the show. This time change is kicking my butt doing the show. But I gotta get ready."

"Okay, think about what I said, Livvie."

"I will, I love you," she says.

"I love you too baby," Maya responds as they hand up.

* * *

Liv is setting up for the show as she is reading all the emails that Fitz has sent her since she left. She had put them in her unread box, not wanting to open are tears in her eyes.

She reads an email from **Thanksgiving Day:** "_This would have been our first Thanksgiving, Lotus, and we aren't together. While I give thanks for my daughter's life, she's here with me and I think the heavens for it. I'm grateful for Mellie's life, because in the long run, Victoria will always need her mother. But today, I am grateful for you coming into my life. You are the love of my life and if I never see you again, I'll hear you and I'll know that love."_

**Christmas Day:** _It's Christmas, and I wish I knew where you were. I wish I could just talk to you or just see your smile. I lie in bed at night, alone, cold and lonely and missing the way you snuggle into my chest and tickle my hairs with your fingertips. I guess I am going to be a child this year and wish Santa brought me you because I was good this year. I just hope wherever you are, you are okay. Merry Christmas Baby!"_

**New Years Day:** _Happy New Year! I hear you on the radio, and I know you are okay. I am sitting here, holding that ring I promised you. I was hoping to keep my promise, propose before the ball dropped. It's not going to happen but I am holding this ring. This New Year is going to bring you back to me and I'm going to put this ring on your finger. I don't give up that easy."_

Liv is reading these letters drenched in her own tears and and devastated. "What did I do?" She gets ready to do the show. She knows what her theme is going to be tonight.

Fitz is sitting with Victoria, who is sleeping soundly. The physical therapy sessions take a lot out of her. He sits with her until she falls asleep and stays a little has radio app on, on his phone ready to listen to Liv's show. Bibi stands in the door, watching her son with his daughter and decides she has to help him.

Liv is on the air, "Hello Lovers, you have tuned in to Twilight with Olivia. Tonight's theme is forgiveness. Have you ever done something to hurt the person you love? You didn't mean to but you did. Do you want that person to know how sorry you? Do you need them to know that you love them? Let them know that love allows forgiveness. I know what it's like to lose someone you love and not know how to fix it. The first song tonight is, _**It's Hard For Me To Say I'm Sorry by Chicago. **_ Call me and tell me your stories or email me. Fitz smiles, wondering if she's talking about him. He doesn't know but he keeps listening to the show.

* * *

Fitz is sitting in his office. Huck and Tom have reported, they have no trail of Liv. He throws his pin on his desk. "How did she just disappear into thin air?" Fitz says to himself.

Brittany buzzes, "Mr. Grant, your mother is here!"

"Send her in Brittany," Fitz says as he gets up from his desk to great her. "Mom, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"I need you to pack your bags and get on the next flight out to ."

"Why am I going to St. Lucia?"

"Because you are going to get the love of your life back."

Fitz's face brightens. He wants to jump out of his skin, "Liv is in ."

"Yes, she is, so move your ass and go to her," Bibi says.

"How do you know? Who told you?"

"I tracked down Abby Whelan, her friend..boss," Bibi is rambling.

"And she just told you. I've asked her for 3 fucking months and she wouldn't tell me."

"Liv made her promise she wouldn't tell you….she never made her promise anything to your mother."

Fitz picks his mom up and swings her around, "I love you Mom...thank you...thank you ...but I have to figure out Victoria...and I promised to go to Mellie's appointment today, since Janet had to take Lawrence to the doctors."

"Victoria will be fine ...and Mellie, let's just say she will hate the song, The Bitch is Back when I'm done. I'll take good care of Mellie."

"Mom, don't hurt her...no matter how much the itch will irritate you."

"I can't promise you anything but give her one hell of a reason to be a bitchbaby. Now go."

Fitz grabs his jacket and the paper out of Bibi's hand and starts toward the door, "I owe you mom."

* * *

Liv is sitting at a table at a restaurant playing with her phone. She's been trying to find out how to call him. When to call him. What to say...Keith walks up again.

"We can't keep meeting like this."

Liv smiles, she does appreciates his relentlessness, "No, we really shouldn't."

"Are you trying to figure out how to reach me to say you'll have dinner with me?' he asks.

"No, actually I wasn't," she laughs.

"What could it hurt..just dinner. No strings attached. I am not expecting a one nighter. I just want to treat you to dinner."

"Why? There are many other beautiful women around here. Much more beautiful than me."

"I sincerely doubt that. I don't think you know how beautiful you are. Maybe no man has ever told you what you are worth," he says

She stops and thinks on his words, "Maybe ...or maybe a man has told me and I never allowed myself to believe it."

"A woman like you...doubting herself. You are smart, sexy, vibrant and anyone would kill to be you."

"Everyone has a secret story to tell...I'm one of those people. Life is not black and white...there is a grey area. I've just started living in the grey and discovering who I am and want to be."

"Well...I'd like to spend some time with you and get to know that woman living in the grey."

Liv gets up from the table, grabbing her purse, "maybe you and I will cross paths again or maybe not but thank you for seeing the me I'm beginning to be proud of."

She shakes his hand and walks away.

Liv has been tossing and turning all night trying to sleep but she can't. She knows it is because she needs to talk to Fitz. She's gone over the script in her mind a million times. Should she start with a simple, I'm Sorry. Should she start with please forgive me? She lets out a grunt as she gets out of bed.

She goes over to her desk and she decides that maybe she should write out her feelings. Maybe if she put everything on paper and sent it to him, she'd see how he reacts if he would reach out to her. She wants to save herself the humiliation of calling him and he turns her away. She knows he would be justified in doing so especially after everything that happened but it would kill her inside just the same. She couldn't see for looking where Fitz was concerned and the sting of the past caused her to blur her own lines. She then remembers what her mom said to her when she showed up at her doorstep after she ran away, _Put on your big girl panties and deal with your choices. _For the most part she had but when it comes to dealing with Fitz, she hasn't. She decides the letter wasn't enough she needs to call him.

She goes to the kitchen she knows she needs something to drink. She fixes herself a glass of tea and stands in the kitchen nursing it. There is a knock at the door. She goes to the door as she dials Fitz's number hearing the ring on the other side of the door. Her eyes light up It can't be, she thinks. She opens the door as he's there. She drops her phone.

"Hi," she says.

"I'm sorry I missed your call," Fitz says as she jumps into his arms, dropping his bags and holding her tight. He eases her down and looks down at her stomach.

* * *

_**See you soon! To those who are being frustrated and telling me but letting the story play out, thank you. Two those who are harsh, thank you as well. Anyway, Happy Holidays!**_


	34. Chapter 34

Fitz and Olivia stand staring at each other. Fitz looks down at her stomach again. When she jumped into his arms he felt her breasts that were fuller than usual and he felt the little distance between them with her stomach. She wasn't showing much, but it was enough for her to know her body was changing. It's been wonderful being on the island. She can walk the island in sarongs and caftans. They are long and flowy enough to hide everything.

Fitz doesn't know what to say, he looks at her. Not sure if his mind is playing tricks, "Liv."

"Let's go inside," she says knowing this scene shouldn't be played out in the hallway of a quaint villa community with just enough ears to be a whisper by morning. Fitz picks up his bags as Liv leads him inside. He scans the quarters that Liv has inhabited far too long for his liking. It's still a beautiful tranquil sanctuary. He can see why she picked it. She offers to take his bags. He looks down at her stomach and then her face saying no with his eyes. She directs him to the bedroom as he goes. She takes a deep breath, knowing none of this will be easy.

Liv is standing by the couch when he comes out. She's not sure if she's expecting him to yell or snarl at her, "You want something to drink or something to eat."

"I need a strong drink, but I'm gonna assume, I won't find it here," he says as his eyes thwart down to her stomach.

"I don't know where to start Fitz," she answers.

"So…you are? I mean, I know it's been 3 ½ months for us but I think I know your body pretty well," he responds.

"Yes," she says despairingly.

"I hate to be that guy, ask that question, but is it mine? I mean you've been gone..," his throat catches.

She walks to him, gently stroking his jawline, "Of course it's yours."

Fitz takes a deep breath. She can almost feel the question forming. "Did you know before you left?"

She softly caresses her stomach, fleetingly, "Yes, I did."

He lets out a breath of relief but then he turns away from her and walks out to the private balcony facing the water. His hands are in his pocket. She is a few feet behind him, giving him the physical needs, "That day in the hospital ...when you almost fainted…"

"Yes, I knew then," she answers. She can feel the pain in his voice. "I can't say anything but I'm sorry." She wants him to look at her but she won't push the need for that communication.

He keeps his focus on the water, "When did you find out?"

"The day before you left for your trip," she says letting out the deepest breath.

He turns around to face her, "Why Liv?"

She shakes her head searching for the words when there are no good words, "I was scared to death. I went to get my IUD replaced. I thought I had an infection, that something was wrong and I got this surprise," as she touches her stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me that night?"

"I didn't think that was a conversation to have with you going out of town the next morning."

"You know I would have sent Marcus and whoever the hell else could go in my place."

"That's exactly what I didn't want you to do. And honestly ...I didn't know," she drops her head as she mutters, "I didn't know what I wanted to do."

He finally realizes what she says, "What?"

"I didn't know what I wanted to do."

"As in," he asks moving in closer to her wanting to hear exactly what she was going to say.

"I was scared Fitz. You had been fighting nonstop with Mellie . Everything was moving so fast around us, around me. This just seemed like the worst news to get then and then the accident happened. I was sure it was a sign that we didn't need a baby right now."

He almost has a death stare that's more like a stab in the gut stare, "It was a sign that you needed to do what, spit it out." His anger is rising.

"I thought an abortion was the best option," she answers pointedly.

"Without even talking to me, that was the best option."

"Fitz, at the end of the day, it would have been my decision and...,"

He interrupts her, "I get that Liv, I do. It is definitely your choice. But at the end of the day it was our baby…It is our baby. Unless that didn't matter to you or I didn't matter to you."

That cuts her deep, "Of course you matter...Fitz…..I felt so guilty about the accident. You know I did. Heather said everything I was thinking and feeling. I knew they were going to need you. I didn't want you trying to be everything to everyone. Your daughter and your wife needed you. I just felt like a baby would complicate matters even more. I didn't want you to be the yo-yo being pulled in every direction. And yes, I really wasn't ready. Our divorces weren't final. It just seem like more than we needed. Definitely more than I needed. The voices in my head were loud."

"I could have done right by Mellie and Victoria and still take care of you."

"Fitz that sounds easy now because the hard part is over, at least I'm guessing it is. But when I got on that table, I thought I was going to do what was best for everyone involved at the time."

Fitz is looking at her with confusion and sadness, "What stopped you?"

"What?"

"What stopped you from going through with it?"

"You did," she answers. There are now tears in her eyes that are slowly starting to fall. He looks confused but wanting to comfort her. He wonders how he could have changed her mind. "I was lying there and I remembered your text."

"What text?" he asks. He's relieved she didn't do it, but what was it he said.

"You said, _Liv, I know it seems like we can't catch a break. Every time we see the light at the end of the tunnel, something comes and throws shade on it. It's just a test. It's not the end of our road._"

"I sent that the day you left.."

"Yes, I cried for about 2 hours after left Dr. Slauson's office and then I packed."

"Why did you run Liv? Why?"

"I didn't want Victoria to end up like me." Fitz looks baffled at the statement. "She is about to be Sweet Sixteen. That's the age I was when my father had his stroke that tore my family apart. My mother left and started a new life while my dad struggled with his new normal. He had partial paralysis. He was never the same and my mother left and I resented her. I thought she left when we both needed her most. I didn't want her to look back at this time and resent you for just moving on with your life when she and your mother needed you most."

"But now you know the truth about your mom and dad...it is different now," he walks over to her, rubbing her shoulders.

"I know it now, but it doesn't change what I felt then and it has taken me a long time to understand it, knowing the truth and and now accepting that truth. I thought it would be easier for Victoria to heal, even Mellie, without me around, pregnant. I was going to be a growing visual of your new life."

"Were you ever going to come home? Were you ever planning to tell me?"

She walks out to the private balcony and rest on the bannister, "I honestly thought Mellie would tell you about the bastard baby I was carrying," she says snarkily. Fitz looks at her, nostrils flaring from her choice of words, before he can react, "Those were her words not mine."

"You told Mellie," he is getting redder.

"No, I don't know how she found out but she did. She spewed at me, the night of the accident. I believe it's another reason she was so angry and drinking. She knew you were definitely moving on with your life."

"I don't regret that…..but you didn't answer my question. Were you ever going to come home? Or, would I never know I had a child with the woman I'm madly in love with that I thought loved me."

She runs her fingers across his lips and brings her lips to his and kisses him with a soft slow peck, "I love you...and you have to believe that everything I did, I thought it was the best thing for you. I realize it wasn't the right decision. I was going to come home, I just couldn't figure out how. I was so afraid you hated me and I wouldn't blame you at all if you did."

He pulls her into him, tightly, "I just wanted you back. That's all I wanted. I was miserable." She is staring into his eyes, tears welling. "I couldn't sleep without you. The days were hard. The days were long. I understand what you were trying to do and I am glad you gave me the space to be there for them but at the end of the day, I needed you, Livvie."

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

He lets go of her and stands back and looks at her stomach, "I need to take a walk," he finishes at he goes toward the door. She doesn't try to stop him. She watches as he walks toward the door, "I'll be back," he says stoically as he closes the door behind him.

Liv buries her face in her hands, "Damn!" She says as she grabs her phone.

* * *

Mellie is having dinner with her parents. She doesn't know that Bibi is not too far away listening.

"I can't believe he just left and went to where she is."

Janet, touching her daughter's hand, "Mellie, the divorce is final. He's nott your husband anymore."

"I was hoping this unfortunate accident would maybe help us. Maybe put us back together."

Lawrence getting annoyed , "The son of bitch isn't worth it. He's just like his father, a son of a bitch. I should have never given him to you."

"I have his daughter…that means something to him, even if Olivia is…." She stops herself, not wanting to say too much.

"Olivia is what?" Janet asks. She knows Mellie like the back and front of her hand. Bibi is listening waiting to see what Mellie's revelation is.

"She's pregnant mom," Mellie says.

"Pregnant," Janet repeats as Bibi's registers.

"Fitz doesn't know, I am sure or he would have walked the ends of the earth to find her. Olivia doesn't know that I know but I know she is."

"He cheats on my daughter and then gets his little hot skirt pregnant."

Bibi has had enough and she decides the join the pissing match, "And your daughter went mouth diving on my ex-husband's dick. Are we trading whore stories because that's right up there?

Janet's face is in total shock as she looks over at Mellie, "Mellie, tell me you didn't."

"I was drunk, I was upset about Fitz. One thing led to another and it happened. I am not proud of it," Mellie tries to explain.

"Don't leave out that Fitz heard it. Or, are we going to conveniently leave that out for the preservation of the dignity you don't have left."

Lawrence gets up from the table, he gets in Bibi's face, "You won't speak to my daughter that way."

Bib gives it right back to him, "And you won't talk about my son that way. I am sorry for what Jerry did to you but neither one of our kids asked for what they got and we were bad parents for doing that to them. They deserved more. But that has nothing to do with the affairs your daughter has had."

Lawrence has always appreciated Bibi's tenacity and fearlessness, "That's something we both agree on, Big Jerry is the worst thing that ever happened to us."

"He's not the best decision I've ever made but he's not the worst either. I don't excuse him for anything he's done but I love my family and I'm going to defend my son, especially if I have a leg a stand on," Bibi says.

Lawrence has no retort. He knows he can't defend Mellie's actions or his own. "I'll do the same for my daughter."

Bibi smiles at him, "I wouldn't expect you to do anything else." She looks over at Janet and Mellie, "I'll leave you all to your dinner." She turns and goes upstairs.

* * *

It's been a couple of hours and Liv has been twisting her hands not knowing where Fitz went off to. She's talking to Abby, trying to calm her down.

"Liv, he just needed to clear her head. You above all people should understand that. That is why you left."

Liv shakes her head, "Thanks a lot Abby. You don't have to remind me how I screwed up."

"'You fucked up," Abby corrects.

"Fine, I fucked up," Liv agrees.

"Listen, I know why you did what you did. I get it but you know I've always felt you needed to tell him. I know you are pissed I told where you were but Liv…" she's trying to apologize.

"I am not pissed. I am glad you told him."

"You are?" Abby says shocked.

"I know I couldn't hide out forever and I knew I was going to have to go home. I shouldn't have let it go on this long," Liv admits.

"No you shouldn't, there's a baby growing inside of you Liv and you have a man who is not only proud of that but wants to be there with you every step of the way. You've gotta good man Liv. I've told you before, don't let your past take that from you."

"I just wish he understood why I was so scared and that I didn't want to hurt him," Liv says as she doesn't see that Fitz is in the doorway listening. "I missed him so much and every change my body goes through, it's a reminder of something so amazing and then I would realize I couldn't share it with him and that I almost gave all that up."

"Just give him the space he needs and when he's ready to talk, he will," Abby advises.

"I will, I am going to go to sleep, I am exhausted. This baby is starting to zap all my energy," Liv says as she eats popcorn by the handfuls and a bowl of pineapples.

"Okay, I'll check in tomorrow and don't worry, he's there, even if he is mad."

"Yes," Liv responds as they hang up.

Fitz speaks without announcing himself, "Did you really miss me?" Liv drops her popcorn bag turning around quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing?"

"I was worried about you and yes I really missed you. We really missed you. He or she doesn't even know that beautiful voice yet."

"I needed to take this all in Liv ...I didn't mean to worry you."

"I didn't mean to leave you," she answers."

He walks over to her, sitting in a chair in front of her, "You have to trust me Liv. Our relationship is never going to work if you can't trust me and my love for you. I tell you, every chance I get but I can't make you believe it and if you won't even try then we don't have a chance."

She puts her head down, feeling slightly ashamed but speechless. There's so many things she wants to say but she can't, "Your the man I dream about and write about and you walked out of my pages and my dreams and became real. How did you do that?"

"I could ask you the same question," he says

"What happens next?" Liv ask.

Fitz takes a moment to soak in her question, "Well, I would like to discover more of this island and see what you've been doing here. We need a few days of alone time together."

"It's really beautiful here and peaceful. I love it," she answers.

"I can see why," he answers as she slowly brings his hand to her stomach, "You know what upset me the most?" He asks as he looks at her as she turns her head waiting, "What if I had missed all those things a dad gets to do. Feel the baby kick for the first time. Rub your stomach and your feet, which is heaven to me, any reason to touch you. I love being a dad to Victoria, but the thought of being a dad to our baby, it means everything. I can't lie to you live, it would have killed me if you got rid of it. I don't know if I could have forgiven you."

Liv takes a big gulp, "I understand, I do."

"Do you? It makes me feel like I told you earlier, that we aren't in love together. Am I in love alone?"

"No, but I'm working on me and my fear. I am getting there. I can't explain it, I've never felt this way before and I don't want to lose this feeling or you"

Fitz reaches down and kisses her stomach, "I made sure you are stuck with me, at least for the next 18 years." He snickers as she smacks him on the arm.

"You didn't eat anything, you want me to make you a sandwich or something."

"Well, I was thinking about another answer to your question, what's next?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I really need to make love to you, I've missed you so much." he says with a look in his eyes she hasn't seen since their first night together. His eyes seem to be as deep as the bluest ocean."

"Lotus, really needs you to," she responds.

"What does she have in mind?"

"Everything…" she says not taking her eyes off his lips.

"I thought she was tried ...I thought you were tired, zapped of all your energy."

She reaches down and strokes him slightly, "Unless you don't have the energy."

Without responding to absurdity of that statement. Before finding out he would find her pregnant, he couldn't wait to get to her and hold her again. Kiss those perfectly pouty lips he loves to have wrapped around his. And he knew they'd fight but he also knew they'd make up and he couldn't wait for the chance to be inside her again. "Close the doors and lock up, I'll be waiting for you," he says as he gets up and kisses her gently on the lips and goes toward the bedroom. Fitz turns on the radio for a little mood setting.

Liv can see the seriousness in his face, her instructions were clear. She decides to surprise him herself. "Liv, where are you?" Fitz is asking from the bedroom as he's waiting. He's throbbing for her. He hears the shower in the other bath. He rolls his eyes jokingly. Minutes later there's silence. He's lying on the bed with just his boxers on, standing at attention. He wants her to know that every part of him has all the energy needed to blow her mind.

She walks in with just a sarong covering her. She notices he's ready for her. He notices the sarong and that she has nothing on underneath but she has a tie around the waist. Just enough for him to see and be teased. She unties the string and lets the sarong fall. He thinks he's going to explode from the view of her body alone. "Come and get me," she says.

He's like a dog waiting for his scooby snack, he jumps out of bed, running at her like a running back going for goal. His goal is the beautiful caramel body glistening in front of him. He scoops her up as she laughs and then he stops, "Wait, I can't be rough with you."

"If you don't, I'll have to believe you didn't miss me at all," she slyly teases.

He picks her up, wedding style and gently lays her down on the bed. He scans every inch of her body. He notices her full breasts, her widening hips. He noticed the curve of her ass that's getting curvier. He gently massages her now full breast, tweaking her nipples as the pleasurable pain heightens her sense. It sends signals down to her wet core than she can only describe as electric. "Pregnancy agrees with you," he says as he brought his lips down to the crook of her neck and begin to gently suck on her skin. He whispers in her ear, "I've missed you baby," he says as he brings his hand down to her core and gently massages her clit.

She bites her lip, she's missed his hands all over her body and his fingers playing a melodic tune inside of her. She bites her lip harder, "God ...I've missed you," she whispers back as he plunges his fingers deeper inside of her. "Deeper," she whispers and he does. He rubs, he flicks her clit, he works her folds effortlessly.

He moves from her neck to her breasts. He latches on to her nipple with swift precision. His lips were made for her body he was sure of it as he gently licks and sucks her cherrylet. The sensation makes him harder, as if that was possible. He moves to the other cherrylet, giving it the same attention, while still working his fingers inside of her. He can feel her walls closing in on his fingers but he's not ready for her to let go yet.

Her eyes pop open, "What are you doing?"

"Not yet he says," as he moves down the line and then gets to her stomach. He starts gently kissing her stomach all over, like he's making love to it. He whispers to the baby, "You are going to have a good life, I promise you," he says as he kisses her stomach again. He reaches back up and curves her leg around his waist with her foot digging into his ass. He stops and looks her in the eyes. It's like a moment of non verbal communication that only the two of them understand. He moves her strands that's falling in front of her eyes. She knows what he said for the baby is for her too as he kisses her hard, parting her lips with his tongue. He plunges his tongue into her mouth and they kiss each other breathless. The kiss is so intoxication, they breath into each other for resuscitation.

As if on cue, **Anita Baker's, Sweet Love** begins to play.

All they can feel the rise and fall of each other's chest. The magnetic skin to skin sensation. "I can't wait," she says. As if waiting for the plea, he enters her while grabbing tight to her thigh that is draped around his waist. He pumps her slowly. It's been 3 months, he slowly gets aquainted with her sex as he pumps her in and out. The slow way he's making love to her, she knows this man loves her. "Don't stop," she says as he continues to fill her up. She flips him over, which surprises him and places herself roughly on his shaft as she takes all of him inside her. She rests the palms of her hands on his chest as she rides him. She rides him so hard, he feels like he's lost blood circulation in his whole body. He has his fingers dug into her ass. If he didn't believe she missed him before, he knows it now.

"Damn…Shit….," are the only words he can form as her walls are clamping down on his shaft. He knows he's going to explode, as she throws her head back. She's there, and with one more hard thrust she lets out a scream. She collapses down on his chest as peppers kisses on his chest and then up to his mouth.

"Now I'm tired," she said jokingly.

They both laughed, "You should be….," he says grabbing her ass cheek, "I think I am going to enjoy pregnancy sex."

She looks at him, shaking her head. "Eat your oysters...you'll need it," she responds as they kiss and snuggle into each other's arms.

* * *

**Looks like it is a new beginning for our pair! What happens next?**


	35. Chapter 35

Fitz is sitting in a chair across the room watching her so closely. After they made love she snuggled in his arms and for the first time in 3 months he actually slept. He slept because he was holding the woman he loved in his arms, with both their hands pressed tight to their baby. He was so happy and sad at the same time. He knows how hard the first trimester can be. He would have loved to have been right there with her. He wanted to hold her hair why she threw up and rub her back and tell her it gets better. Mellie resented the whole process too much to let him be there for her. He just sat there watching Liv toss and turn and let out a slight whimpers while she was sleeping. She had the cutest smile on her face. He knew she was dreaming, he was hoping it was about him.

He pulled out his phone and walked out to the balcony and dialed, Bibi picked up quickly, "Mom," he says.

"You made it...how is she, besides pregnant with next grandbaby," she says with extreme excitement.

"Who told you?"

"Your ex-wife told her parents and I was listening. Do you know how much I love saying ex-wife?"

"Mom, how is Victoria? Is she doing okay?"

"She's doing fine, don't worry about her and she's so happy you went to find Liv. You know she's been worried about you and her. She didn't want you to know," Bibi reveals.

"She's one great kid," Fitz says as a smile envelopes his face.

"Yes, she is...now is Liv okay?"

"We had a long talk last night," he takes a deep breath. "It got heated but I think we are going to be okay. Which is why I am calling. I need your help mom..." He looks in the room to see Liv moving a little more he knows she will wake soon.

"Anything, just tell me." He asks her or the help he needs when he tells her she screams in excitement. "I love it," she says.

"Liv might not love it ...I might fall on my ass and get my heartbroken but I will take the chance."

"She may surprise you," Bibi answers.

Softly from the bedroom, Fitz can hear her. She's calling him softly, "Fitz," she says as she looks around the room. She lifts up to look around more, the covers fall slowly down her body to reveal her breast and fully erect nipples. "Fitz," she whispers again as he appears in the doorway with just his pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. She had almost forgotten how deliciously disheveled he looked in the morning with his bed hair and morning scruff.

"Good Morning you two," he says, just standing to adore her beautiful face that he loved waking up to, that he missed waking up to. And that perfectly little body that he knew how to play piano to.. She can't help but smile at his words, he said, _You Two_, it made her insides jump for joy.

"I was dreaming about you ...do you know that?" She asks as he pulls the sheet back up.

"I liked it better down," he says playfully. "And yes, I could tell from the smile on your face you had to be dreaming about a devilishly handsome man with a boyish smile and rock hard body. And the most inviting curls that a woman in the throes of passion is relieved she has to hold on to. Granted my follicles hurt from last night but it was worth the pain."

She can't help but laugh but she can't argue with him. "Very astoot...Mr. Grant," she responds and pulls the sheet back "Care to join us," she asks.

Without even thinking about it, he unceremoniously removes his shirt and pants. She realizes he was commando and his shaft is looking as delicious as the rest of his body. Why has she been denying this man? He's a dream but he's real and he's hers, she just has espouse the notion.

He rushes to the bed, which makes her giggle letting out that sound he missed when he could tell she was in her happy place. He quickly rolls her over to her side and they hold each other by the waist, "I missed you so much," he says.

She brings her index finger up to trace his lips. "I'm sorry I made all this so complicated. Me finding out I was pregnant should have been the happiest news in the world. Part of me wanted to tell you the moment I found out. The other part of me said, _Olivia are you crazy...this can't be your life right now_."

"What were you afraid of? Were you afraid of me? Are you afraid I'm not committed to you? Because Liv, I'm..," and before he can finish, she crashes into his mouth kissing him rousing intensity. He could feel the longing in the attack of tongue inside his mouth. He can barely catch his breath when she pulls away.

"Yes, you are the first person that ever committed to me. I don't know how to embrace that. I've always felt like no one would or could. I felt like my parents didn't commit to me when everything happened. I felt like they chose everything but me and my family. I never felt Edison was committed to me, even though I stupidly married him. In the back of mine, I always felt I was a pity project and he embraced me, the damaged goods."

"You are not a damaged good and that fucker wasted years of your life making you believe you should be grateful for him. He didn't know your worth, but I do. And if I have to spend the rest of my life proving it to you and making you see it, then I will."

"Fitz," she says overwhelmed and feeling she exposed herself in the most vulnerable way and there's a feeling of relief came over her.

"I'm in love with you Olivia Caroyn Pope and being without you this last 3 months, I was empty. I was sad and I was hurt. You left me," he finished. She could tell he has had that bottled up just waiting for the cork to burst. She drags her fingers across his fine chest hairs repeatedly.

"I'm sorry…...I hate myself for running."

"You ran with my baby inside of you. You had a piece of me with you, you weren't totally alone. I had the memory of stolen moments. I could smell you, I could feel you but you weren't there. I didn't have anything to hold on to but hope."

"Is there hope for us? I hurt you ...I know you are scared to trust me so…" she looks away no wanting to see his face, bracing herself for rejection.

"I love you ...that's the hope. If you love me, then we can do this. I've asked you before, are we in this together," he asks as he pulls her tighter, feeling her trying to break away.

"I'm in love with you and that's what these 3 months have taught me. I need you, all of you. I'm here, naked in front of you. My thoughts, my feelings, my body, all naked in front of you right now. I'm scared but I'm not going to run again," she responds.

"Right here, right now we start this over. No more running, no more hiding, no more fear," he says as he guides her lips to his. "As long as we trust each other, the outside can't come inside uninvited."

"Hold me," she says as he obliges. He keeps kissing the top of her head.

"Are we going to lie like this all day? Naked...because if we do, I can't promise I'll be gentle."

"I would love to, but I want to take you somewhere," she says as she looks excited and childlike. He loves this air on her.

"Where?" He asks.

"It's a place I discovered, it's beautiful," she says.

"It's not as beautiful as you I'm sure but I'll go wherever you lead me," he answers.

She moves to get out of the bed as he pulls her back, "First, I have to go somewhere else," he answers.

"Where?" She asks as she notices his eyes has become a dark ocean blue, hooded and full of fire. He doesn't answer he disappears under the sheets as she squeals when he gentle bites hipbone moving toward her core which becomes instantly wet with anticipation. "Fitz, we should go...we can," and before she can finish he takes her licks her slit from top to bottom and then he begins to suck gently.

"Ohh…..shit," she utters slowly and staggeredly. Liv thinks to herself that she couldn't stop him if she wanted to. He's hungry and she better feed him...she just lets him have her body as she gyrates into his face with fever. This morning is starting off perfect.

* * *

Bibi is sitting at Coco Queen in Beverly Hills, a fresh new spot serving french brunch. She dials a number waiting on the person on the other end to answer. The person answers.

"Hello," the voice answers.

"Is this Maya Anderson?" She asks.

Maya responds, "Yes, it is. May I ask who's calling?"

"I'm Barbara Grant, most call me Bibi. I'm Fitzgerald Grant's mother."

"Hello Barbara, nice to meet you." Maya is a bit shocked that she's calling.

"I know you are wondering why I am calling but...my son," but before she can finish..

"Bibi, I know Fitz wants to know where Liv is but I promised her, unfortunately I wouldn't tell."

"That's okay, I took care of that. I guilted it out of Abby. I know she's in St. Lucia and I sent his nicely tanned ass to go get her and my grandbaby."

Maya starts to laugh, "You and I are going to get along great. I am glad he went to her. I've been fussing at her since she did this."

"Believe me, I am not happy she ran but Mellie's family were pretty harsh to her, on a public stage no less. They've never been accused of being full of class and tact, but I'm glad that union is over."

"I met her one time and one time was enough. I mean, I am glad for her daughter that she's going to be okay. But if she ever speaks to my baby that way again, she will have to deal with Mama."

"Let's not focus on the past, we have to talk about the future and how it involves our children."

"Okay, I'm listening," Maya says as she explains.

_What is going on?_

* * *

Abby arrives at the Quinn's condo, before she can ring the doorbell, Quinn opens quickly.

"I've been driving myself crazy ...are we seriously going to do this?"

Abby keeps going into the condo, "Fitz called his mother and his mother called me. She wanted to call Maya and talk to her, herself."

"I've been jumping out of my skin with some ideas."

"Me too, as much as I know Liv is going to curse us all to hell. I think this is so romantic. Fitz is so romantic."

"Well, I think we can help pull this off...lets get to work," Quinn say as she has a notepad already full of ideas jotted down.

Abby looks over the notes, "Let's start with the obvious. That's more important than anything."

Quinn looks at her with a wink, "Already started that mission. I found these."

Abby...quickly answering, "Awwww.."

They begin to chatter, it's going to be a long afternoon trying to help Fitz pull off his romantic surprised.

* * *

Liv and Fitz are walking on the beach, hand in hand. Liv has really embraced the culture here and the calm. He notices the serene look that now envelopes her face. He can almost see why she ran away here.

"I thought we were going to brunch before you take me to this secret place," he says, kissing the side of her head. They walk with the sand between their toes and the sun peeking out to them. Liv kinds of gets grounded in the sand and stumbles. Fitz quickly becomes shaky. "You okay. Maybe I should carry you," as he starts to motion his hands to pick her up.

"Fitz, I don't need you to carry me. I just got a little grounded that's all. And yes we are going to brunch. Thanks to you, we missed breakfast," she says as she rubs her stomach.

"I didn't miss breakfast., I ate very well," he answers coyly as he pulls her to him.

"Anyway," she answers all flushed from his words and the memory of how he drank her nectar like a dying man of thirst. She could still feel the tingle in her core. She is in a euphoric daze when she hears her name.

"You okay," he says.

She takes a deep breath, "I'm fine...the restaurant is the Salt Rush Cafe. Its right on the beach. I like taking this route. Their food is amazing and I'm sort of a regular here. One of the first places I ate when the morning sickness was finally over."

Fitz gets a subdued look on his face, as she continues to talk, "I love everything the baby seems to like it…," she stops noticing he's not talking. "Fitz, what's wrong?"

"I hate I missed it, the morning sickness," he says sadly.

They stop walking, as Liv intertwines her fingers with his, "I am sorry I took that from you," she admits as she strokes his face with the back of her hand.

"I don't want to miss a thing," he answers.

"From now on, you won't. Plus, the morning sickness was pretty disgusting. You didn't really want to be there," she assures as she pecks his lips and pulls him toward the restaurant which is now a few feet away.

The waitress notices Olivia quickly, "Olivia, hi, so good to see you," she says as she does a double take to Fitz.

"Hi, Carmelita, someone I want you to meet," she motions to Fitz, "This is…"

"The man who put the stars in your eyes whenever you talk about him," she answers reaching out her hand to shake it. "And you are right," she looks at Liv, "He is tres chaud." Fitz didn't know French very well, but he knew it was a compliment, Liv was embarrassed as she winked at him.

"It's nice to meet you," Fitz says as he shakes her hand.

"I'll be right back with the special that's on the menu today and no alcohol for you," she says to Liv.

"What did she say?" Fitz asks in a whisper.

"That I was right and you are very hot," she answers patting his perfect jawline.

"You think I'm hot, do you?"

"I think you are an inferno," she says as she runs her fingers down his open shirt that the first 4 buttons are open.

"Stop trying to entice me Ms. Pope...we are in public. I'm very bashful…," he says cutely as she laughs into his chest. Just as she's about to grab the menu from his side, his phone rings. He looks down to see who it is. "I need to take this," he says quickly rising from his seat.

"Right now, tell them you'll call them back."

"I promise I'll be quick, order for us. I trust you," he says as he puts the phone to his ear, pressing the button.

"Remember, I am eating weird things for reasons," she says.

"I trust you both, then," he winks as he goes out to talk. "I'm here," he says to the person on the other end, "What did you come up with?"

At the front of the restaurant in the other direction, walks in Keith, eyeing in on Olivia immediately. "Third and fourth times are definitely a charm, ."

"Hi Keith," she says.

"Are you going to deny me lunch? You are sitting here alone, positively glowing, a man would be crazy to let you eat alone."

Before she can respond, Carmelita arrives with the drinks,"Here you go, two specials, one a virgin," she says jokingly as she notices Keith. She cuts Olivia a look.

"You ordered drinks for us, you must have known," he says to Liv picking up the drink, "What shall we drink too?" he asks.

Fitz appears, "We are having a baby. Isn't that great?

Keith looks up shocked to see Fitz and irritated that he's there, "Grant, when did you get to the island?"

Fitz looks at him with a death stare, "Apparently not soon enough."

Keith feels defeated, "I better be going," as he lfts from the chair. "Enjoy your lunch, the food here is amazing."

"Yes, it is, we are going to try everything," Liv says giving him a wink as she grabs his thigh.

Keith walks away, there is smoke actually coming out of his ears.

"I really wanted to hit that guy. How did he end up here? With you.." he says incensed.

"Working on another hotel, I don't know. We've run into each other a few times."

"I don't trust that squinty eyed weasel. If he comes near you again, I'll bash his teeth in."

She does this cute little mocking pout because he's pouting, she says in this cute little voice, "Then he better stay away then," she laughs as he's not laughing.

"I don't trust him, he better stay away from you and our baby."

"You have nothing to worry about, you are here now," she grabs his face in her hands, kissing him sweetly, "Can we eat? I'm starving.

Keith looks on, now waiting for his food, not wanting to eat there.

Fitz picks up his drink, "Now let's make a real toast," Fitz says.

"Too what," she asks.

"To the beautiful woman who I have back in my life and to the little life she's baking in the oven for us. I love you both and plan to spoil you both rotten," he says kissing her softly. Liv giggles as Fitz asks, "What's so funny?"

"There was a maternity shirt, back home, I almost bought that said, _Baking low and slow_. What you said was cute?"

"As soon as we get back to the states we are getting it, so people like that guy can know you are taken Lotus," he says as he holds her stomach and kisses.. She smiles, loving his jealous side. It's cute and endearing. They order their food and eat.

* * *

Its later on, and Liv finally takes her to the special place she wanted to show him. The car brings them up to Diamond Botanical Gardens.

"This is beautiful Liv," he says as they get out.

"I came here a lot when I first got here.I was crying all the time and trying to figure things 's just so peaceful here. It helped me think. It me get in touch with me."

"It's picturesque..," he says as she says as they go inside. They start to walk around the grounds taking in the wonder of this tropical hidden paradise.

"I am glad you discovered this place and you."

"Me too," she says leading him over to this little bridge. "You know, I found many variations of Lotus flowers here. You are right, she's very complex and very mystical."

"Yes, she is, but it's so easy to fall in love with her rare beauty. She has to be watered and cared for very delicately," he says as he takes her in his arms.

"She needs that," she answers as their eyes dance around each other.

Fitz brings their foreheads together, "She can have whatever she needs. She just has to say it."

There's a tear that fall from her eyes. She has no words, just the need to lavish his lips with her own as they kiss passionately. The stars were finally aligned and she believed the beginning was now for them.

* * *

Bibi has just gotten off of a conference call. She's smiling as she looks at this paper in her hand. "A mother's work is never done," she says as she gets up.

* * *

_**Oh…..there is a secret ...what is it?**_


	36. Chapter 36

The morning breeze is enveloping. You can hear the water gently lapping against the rocks and teasing the sands edges. Fitz has opened a few of the windows to the suite to let in the fresh breeze and air. He hated to leave Liv even for a little while but he wants this surprise to be perfect. Being back in each other's arms has been everything he dreamed of for the last 3 months. He missed her and ached for her. He knew finding her would fill that void but he had no idea it would give him a new lease on being happy, finding her carrying his child. The mental picture is almost complete not in the traditional order but its getting there. Fitz has gone downstairs to make a few phone calls so Liv couldn't hear.

Liv awakens and reaches out for Fitz to find his side of the bed cold. She opens her eyes slowly, running her hands down the length of Fitz side, "Fitz," she says softly. She rubs her eyes and sits up in the bed to see where he is as she calls his name again. There's no answer. She gets up from the bed, putting on her robe as she repeats, "Fitz." She and Fitz watched a movie after dinner, ate ice cream and made out like teenagers until she fell asleep in his arms. She doesn't even remember him taking her to bed. They've spent the last couple of days reconnecting. She walks into the living area and he's not there.

She's immediately hit with a craving. She goes to the kitchen and looks in the fridge, only to see the fridge is bare. She lets out a sigh, rubs her stomach, "Well, we need to find daddy and find food," she says. She stops in her tracks, realizing what she said and she gets a little emotional as tears fills her eyes, just as the door opens. She turns to see Fitz coming in. He has bags in his hand but immediately becomes alarmed when he sees her eyes. He rushes the bags down.

"What's wrong?" as he goes over to her. "Everything okay, something wrong with the baby,"

She stops him, "Everything is fine. I just, I just...I was touching my stomach and started talking to the baby. It's the first time I think I've done it. I can't explain the feeling..." She looks down at her stomach surprised by the range of silent emotions she's feeling.

"And, what were you two talking about?' He asks as he kisses her nose and places the palm of his hand on her stomach.

She places her hand on his, "We were talking about how hungry we are and where Daddy is."

"Well, here I am and I come bearing gifts," he answers pointing at the bags "Breakfast." She quickly breaks from the embrace and goes toward the bags.

"My hero," she says tearing the bags can't help but laugh. They sit at the table and feast on breakfast. Fitz just stares at her. He's seen the pregnancy glow on women before but Liv has an aura about her, not just a glow. She was even more beautiful and she had never been sexier than she is at this moment to him.

"Am I going to be able to keep your appetite fed?" he asks as she's alternating between the potatoes and bacon and mangoes and egg whites.

She takes a mango and feeds it to him. He lets his tongue lingers on her fingers, as she responds, "Depends on which appetite we are speaking of," she says flirtatiously.

"I'm pretty sure I can, I am a man of many, many talents," he answers as he finally takes the mango full into his mouth, licking the length of her little dainty fingers.

She makes a moaning sound, which he loves to hear, it's like a melody, "Where did you go this morning? Other than getting this delicious breakfast."

He hesitates a minute as his pocket vibrates, "I walked around a little bit and made a few calls and I told Carmelita I had a hungry lady that would be up from her beauty sleep soon...that's all.."

"You are keeping a secret from me,"

"What makes you think?"

"The secret phone calls and endless text ...And I know you are a mama's boy but you've talked to her 2 or 3 times a day and you said Victoria is fine...And you tell me we are going to dinner tonight but you can't tell me where ...So, you are keeping secrets.."

"Maybe you should have been a detective ," he answers opening his mouth for her to feed him as she obliges.. He hesitates, "Okay, I could be keeping secrets," he answers as he caresses her face. Her hair is still musseled around.

"Are you going to tell me what it is, or at least give me a hint?"

"No, I'm not. This is my surprise and you are going to love it," he says as there is a mental sigh going in his head. He's scared to death she's going to hate it.

She intertwines her fingers with his, "I don't need a surprise. You coming here was the best surprise ever."

"I was never going to give up on finding you ...You are mine and you always will be. And I think when it comes to surprises, you gave me the best one ever," he proclaims. Liv is flushed. " I am excited about today, we will get to see this little surprise together. I'm not missing another moment of this baby's life."

Liv tries to fight back the tears, "I'm sorry you missed so much already," she says as moves to get up from the table not able to face him. He stops her, getting up to go over to her.

He grabs her gently by the waist, lifting her chin and turning her body to him, "Yes, that will always hurt a little. I won't deny that. But my heart would have broken if we didn't have this little boy or girl to look forward to in our future. You gave us and this baby a chance," he finishes.

"We are having a baby. It's a new world... for us…..for me."

"And we are going to do it right...this is our second chance at real love and a real family." He answers.

"Did you want a family with her?"

Fitz looks at her confused, "Mellie…."

"No, your mother told me that you were in love with someone when your father made you marry Mellie," she shrugs her shoulders, "I mean, what if there is unfinished business. I mean you are free now...maybe .."

He stops her by kissing her lips, rough but passionate. She surrenders to his lips. "I love you..," he whispers into her lips.

"Fitz," she sighs, overcome by the heat of the kiss.

"I love you...I'm in love with you. When I see my future, I see you, my wife and our children. I'm free to marry you and no one else," he assures her, kissing her again.

Her big brown eyes are dancing into his, "I'm not your wife yet," she observes.

"You will be," he says pointedly, "My mother is right, I loved Tracey. I wanted to marry her. We went through a lot. I longed for her and then one day, I looked at Mellie and Victoria and accepted my life. I didn't fight for Tracey like I should have at the time. I chose my family allegiance over love," he confesses. "This time, I chose my happiness and that is you."

"What if you wake up one day and realize Tracey is…," she's stopped by the gentle swipe of her lips with his thumb.

"You are who I want ...I don't know how to make you believe that but if I have to tell you every day then I will," Fitz promises. "You are the love of my life."

"I don't want you to have any regrets."

He draws her into his arms, "I regret that you and I didn't meet sooner. I feel like we've wasted so much time."

"We bided time..." she answers as she kisses him back softly.

He smiles, "Aren't you glad you waited for me? All this man," he says flexing his muscles.

"I've seen better but you'll do," she mocks playfully. Without responding he scoops her up, "Fitz what are you doing?"

"You'll see," he responds as he brings her into the bedroom closing the door. You can hear her laughter echoing the room.

* * *

It's a couple hours later, finally morning for Los Angeles. Barbara, Quinn, and Abby are meeting at the Polo Lounge. Fitz's bungalow has been the backdrop of their planning for Fitz's surprise.

Abby is going through her notes, "I think I'm good with everything that is on my list."

Barbara looks over her pages, "Maya got everything we needed on her end."

"I made a few calls there, checking out the essentials. I think the menu is perfect. This is what I've chosen. What do you think?" As she passes over the list.

Barbara and Abby start looking over it, "Everything sounds delicious," Barbara comments.

"All the favorites are on there," Abby says.

"Well, it's for something special. Even Though Liv is going to kill us after she kills Fitz," Quinn comments.

"I don't blame her," Abby says. "She's going to be even more upset we hid this from her."

"We love her, we have to," Quinn says.

"You two are very good friends. I know you have businesses and lives but you dropped everything to help me, to help them."

"We love her, like Quinn said. We would do anything for her. And we really like Fitz. He's the best thing that ever happened to her."

"And honestly, she dropped everything to help me with the station, not that Edison allowed her to do much. She helped Quinn get her catering business off the ground. We owe her, this is the least we can do," Abby tells Barbara.

"What's left on the list?" Barbara says.

"I think we have everything," Quinn answers.

"My son said money is no object so spend what we need to," Barbara says.

"Damn, why didn't I find him first?" Quinn jokes as they all laugh.

"My son Christopher would have love you," Barbara says to Abby..

"Was he in to brunettes?"

"He was in to humor and you yes you are a brunette."

Abby can see the sadness comes over Barbara. She speaks up, "About your son,Christopher, I had an idea. I wanted to go over it with you first and I wonder if Fitz would like this idea too."

"What is it?" Barbara asks as Abby explains.

* * *

Liv and Fitz are in the waiting room of Blackbay Medical Associates. Liv was able to find this OB/Gyn with the help of Dr. Slauson. She did her homework and directed Liv to Dr. Claire Louisy.

"Olivia Pope," the nurse calls. Her and Fitz get up and go toward the doors. As they go inside the private room. She takes Liv's bloodwork and then directs Liv to get on the table and to change into a gown and that she will be back. Liv begins to undress.. Fitz just watches with pride. He loves the little pouch that she has.

"What are you smiling at?" Liv says as she takes off her bra.

"I am smiling at you. Easily the sexiest woman alive."

"Will you be saying that in a few months when I can't see my feet?"

"You'll be even sexier…carrying my baby."

"You just like to see me naked and you are horny." she responds noticing how he's llicking his lips at her supple breasts.

"And that's the truth and if I remember, you weren't opposed to this morning's adventures either," Fitz answers.

"I can't believe we made love on that balcony. Anyone could have seen us," Liv shakes her head.

"You have a private balcony and if someone saw it, they got a good show. You are very expressive in the morning. I love it."

She shakes her head putting her arms into the scrubs. "Tie this for me," Liv says as she turns her back to him to tie. He caresses her spine before tying. "Fitz, behave."

"I am," he says as he ties and then kisses her neck. "Do you think we can see the sex of the baby today?"

"Well I am 18 weeks. She may be able to see the sex. Do you want to know what the sex is?"

"Don't you," Fitz says.

She takes a deep breath, "I know it's cliche but I just want a healthy baby."

He kisses her, "Me too, as long as you and the baby are healthy that's all I need," he answers as they begin to kiss again passionately. There is a knock at the door which doesn't stop Fitz from tasting her lips hungrily.

"Come in," she says, trying to push him away as he stays with the kiss as Dr. Louisy enters. She clears her throat.

"Well hello," she says with a slight laugh.

Liv is blushing and Fitz is grinning from ear to ear, "Hello doctor!" she answers.

"Who do we have here? Daddy, I presume," she says reaching to shake his hand.

"Yes, nice to meet you, Fitzgerald Grant," he responds.

"Nice to meet you ," as she looks over at Liv.

"You weren't exaggerating," she says to Liv.

Liv blushes again as Fitz winks at her. He realizes how much she talked about him even when they were apart. "He's quite handsome," Liv answers.

"Looks like a troublemaker with those piercing blue eyes," the doctor notes.

Fitz blushes as Liv responds, "That's why we are here," Liv jokes as they all laugh.

"The blood work looks good. Your levels are good. Your blood sugar levels look good. No reason for concern there."

"Okay that's good," Liv responds. Fitz looks on, a little concerned.

"Her glucose levels were a little high last time so we were a little concerned that we could be looking at Gestational Diabetes but everything looks good," she says to Fitz. "Let's take a look in there and see how everything is going."

They both help get Liv on the table and ready for the ultrasound. As the doctor prepares everything. "We can tell if anything is wrong with the baby at this point right?" Liv asks as she squeezes Fitz hands tightly. He kisses the back of her hand. He can tell she's worried.

"Yes, we will. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Liv answers as Fitz moves closer to her.

He whispers in her ear, "Everything will be fine."

The doctor applies the cold gel to her stomach and turns the monitor so they can both see better as she begins to roll her stomach. The room is silent but then their is the sound of a heartbeat. "There we are...strong heartbeat." The doctor says with a smile as they both smile.

Liv and Fitz both smile at each other.

"Everything is looking normal. So far I see no abnormalities. Baby's a little bit bigger than normal for 18 weeks but I see no cause for concern."

"Can you tell what it is yet?" Fitz asks.

"I can, do you want to know?"

They both look at each other, and without thinking, answering in unison, "Yes!"

The doctor canvases the stomach a little more, and then stops and points, "You see, right there, she's very comfortable in there."

They both realize what she said, Liv is the first to speak, "She ...a girl…"

"A girl," the doctor answers as Liv looks up at Fitz to gage his reaction.

"I love girls," Fitz says as everyone laughs.

* * *

Maya is hanging up the phone when her husband Levi comes in the room. Levi is a tall man in his late 50's with a salt and pepper goatee. He's bald with a very robust presence when he walks in the room.

"Have you talked to Olivia?"

"I did yesterday, she doesn't suspect anything."

"This cat seems like he's legit," he says, "This Fitz."

"He is legit! I like him a lot. He loves Olivia. He looks at her like he would give her the world and he wants to."

"That's good, she deserves it. She's been screwed a lot. She's a good woman. She deserves a good man," he finishes.

"Yes, she does. I'm sorry her dad isn't hear for this but I know he's with her. She was the apple of his eye. I know her and Fitz's story is not a normal woman...but normal's overrated."

"I know you said he's been behaving but someone should kick Edison's ass for what he did to her. The only reason I won't is because he gave her the divorce. That motherfucker got off easy if ask me."

Maya laughs, "He's no longer a problem. Let's just let sleeping dogs lie"

"He's a dog, we can agree on that," Levi answers.

"Were you able to work that out at work," Maya asks.

"Yeah, I was. We are good to go."

"What about Sandra?"

"She's good to go too. I am glad. This will be good."

Maya gets up, "I better start getting things ready.," she says as she walks as Levi pats her bottom.

"Watch it daddy," she says playfully going out of the room.

Levi laughs, "You say Grant is paying for everything. You know we can handle our portion."

"I know," Maya answers peeking back in the room, "He wants to do this. I learned quickly, he's stubborn."

"He will fit right in with you women then. You and your daughter are two stubborn mules so he and Liv are going to have some colorful fights."

"We are not stubborn. We are strong-willed," she announces.

"Whatever you say…," Levi responds as he leaves.

Maya smiles as she looks at a photo. "My baby," she says.

* * *

Liv and Fitz have made it to dinner at the Cliff at Cap. They are waiting to be seated. Fitz has reserved the only private table that sits on a rock, on the ocean. The waiter leads them down the stairs to the table. Fitz has music playing just loud enough for their space. Liv takes a seat and Fitz sits reluctantly across from her. But this is a special night.

"So, this is what you have been doing on the phone," Liv says looking around. He has Lotus arrangements all over. A special one as a centerpiece on the table.

"Some of it, at least," he says with pride.

"Fitz, Valentine's Day is only a few days away. What's so special about tonight?"

"I am taking the woman I love out to dinner. We've been apart for 3 months. I am making up for it."

"And….." she says

"And we just found out we are having a baby girl, perfect reason to celebrate."

"And…." she repeats.

"Would you stop being suspicious and let's enjoy tonight?"

She smiles at him, slowly reaching for his hand, "I don't care what the reason is. I am just happy you are here. We are here together."

"Me too. I could have lost you. Don't ever leave me again,``he says with a desperation.

"I won't," she answers as he reaches over the table to kiss her. "Are you happy?"

"Is that a trick question?" He asks sitting back down bringing the napkin across his lap.

"That its a girl. I mean every guy wants a son," she asks.

"Victoria is a daddy's girl and this one will be a daddy's girl. I love it."

"How do you know she will be a daddy's girl?"

"All the ladies love Fitz," he responds.

"Is that right…? Should I be worried," she asks but before he can respond the waiter arrives.

"Would you like for us to start sir?"

"That would be great," he answers as the waiter pours the Pierre Chavin Perle Bleu Non Alcoholic Sparkling Wine. The waiter sits the wine back in the ice and leaves.

"You think of everything," she smiles.

He raises his glass, instructing her to do the same, for a toast, "To the woman who came into my life almost a year ago and turned my world upside down. Who made me fall in love personality before I even met her. Who's voice evaded my dreams at night and who's kiss always leaves me breathless for more."

She begins to cry, as he takes a finger and wipes a tear away, "Will it always be this way?"

"It will," he responds as the waiter arrives with the appetizers.

They enjoy the meal that has been carefully crafted just for tonight. Liv comments between each bite that the food is devine. Fitz is now sitting next to her as they finish up their entrees as close to each other as they can be.

"When do we have to leave?" she says slow with their temples touching each other.

"We can stay right here all night," he says.

"No, I mean the island. I know you have to get back and I really should get back to the studio. It's been fun working here but we have a lot of things to figure out back home."

"I thought we could stay until Sunday. What do you think?"

"That's perfect. The thought of spending Valentine's Day on this magical island with you. Sounds perfect to me."

"Me too," he kisses her cheek. He gets up, breaking from their embrace. He reaches out his hand, "May I have this dance?" She gives him her hand and envelopes her body into his. Her head is on his chest as the music begins to play.

The music begins to play of _**Robin Thicke's, Sweetest Love**_, begins to play. Liv smiles into his chest.

Fitz begins to hum in her ear. He knows he can't sing it. She looks up at him, her eyes are filled with wonder. They sway to the music. They don't see anyone but each other. Liv is overcome with emotion. She can see the love in his eyes that she's been so afraid to let herself dive into. The song continues:

_**I got the sweetest love, there ain't nothing sweeter**_

_**There ain't nothin sweeter**_

_**Now I'm a climber, this mountain is just one ladder**_

_**It gets better every second we're together.**_

_**Ooh baby it feels so right**_

_**A new beginning starts tonight**_

Fitz stops and goes down on his knee. Liv stands speechless, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"No," she says with her hands on going up to her mouth.

"Yes," he says as he pulls the box out of his jacket pocket.

"No," she says again with emotion. He slowly brings her hand down to him. "Fitz," she whispers.

Others in the restaurant have tuned in to what's happening as their eyes are glued on them.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, would you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming the other half of me? Would you spend the rest of your life with me?" He asks as he opens the box to reveal this beautiful rose gold ring with a blush pink diamond. There are diamonds going around the band. The diamond shines.

Liv just stares at the ring and him as he puts the ring slowly on her finger, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Awww ...what will her answer be? Will she become the new Mrs. Grant? And to everyone who is sending me PM's that I've actually gotten, I've responded. I've responded but some don't seem to be getting my response or I don't get theirs. I'm sorry about that.**


	37. Chapter 37

Liv is sitting on the beach. She has a sweater wrapped around her. A hat on her head and her shoes in her sandals sitting beside her. The water is barely touching her toes. The glasses are on her face. She has her knees up to her chin. The wind is brushing past her face. Fitz stands on the balcony looking over to see her. He's taking in the sight of her. In that moment if he was an artist he would pencil in this view of her with the just newly risen in the distance. They are both mind traveling to the night before.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Will you marry me?" Fitz repeats. Liv just stands in awe of the whole scene before her._

"_Fitz, I don' t know what to say," she utters._

"_I'm on my knees with a ring in my hand surrounded by music and flowers and an unwanted audience. If you don't know what to say. I don't know how else to ask you to be my wife."_

_Liv looks at the ring that is shining like a lighthouse post, "It's beautiful," she says. _

"_Yeah Liv, that was kind of the point, for the ring to be something you'd love to almost be as beautiful as you," he finishes wincing in pain from still being on one knee._

"_It is, I love it," she answers. _

_Fitz, looks around, it seems that Fitz wasn't the only waiting with bated breath for Liv's answer. "You are killing me here Liv. I kind of need an answer or this will be the worst proposal ever."_

_She stops the tears from streaming, "No, I won't marry you."_

_Fitz's face drops. The pain in his eyes is palpable. "No…," he says, not being able to believe her answer is no. _

"_No, I have a question for you," she says._

"_A question for me," he says confusingly. What could she possibly want to ask him after she just broke his heart in those most painful way possible? "You just turned down my proposal. I don't think I have answers to questions right now."_

_She can tell he's hurt and confused, "I want to know if you would marry us. Will you spend the rest of your life with us?"_

_Fitz's eyes dilate almost immediately when he realizes her words. He gets up and brings Liv's face to his, "Did we just propose to each other?"_

"_I think we did, now we just have to answer," she says with a small laugh as she wipes a tear from Fitz. His hands are shaking._

"_I want nothing more than the both of you. My answer is yes," he says. There is a long pause from Liv who is just lost in his eyes. Fitz clears his throat, "Liv...ummmm...answer."_

_She's almost daydreaming, "What...oh...yes...yes...I'll marry you." As he kisses her as hard as he can. Everyone at the top of the restaurant begin to clap and even some whistle. Liv and Fitz smile as their foreheads are connected. They are both a little embarrassed. _

"_You nearly gave me a heart attack woman. That was not funny at all," he says almost out of breath._

_Liv has a smile on her face, but caresses his face, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."_

"_Can I put the ring on your finger before you change your mind?" He asks._

"_I thought you'd never ask," she says with a wink. _

_He pulls the ring out of the box and brings it to her finger. He's never loved her more than in this moment. He slides the ring on her finger, "My arraignment set," he jokes._

_She smacks his shoulder, "Hey…"_

"_I love you Livvie," he says holding her stomach._

"_I love you too," she answers as they kiss._

_**Present:**_

Fitz has made it to where she is. He walks up behind her. She looks up through her sunglasses.

"Hi!," she says as he sits behind her and takes her in his arms.

"Hi!," he answers kissing her neck.

"How did you know to find me here?" She asks.

"You are my little mermaid and you said how much you love sitting out here to do some writing. I took a guess."

"You get a prize," she says as she rests the back of her head on his chest.

"I got my prize right here in my arms. I don't need anything else."

"I thought I was waking up from a really wonderful dream and I realized it was all true. You proposed to me last night and I have this amazing diamond to prove it."

"A beautiful lady proposed to me last night and I have this wonderful hickey on my neck to prove it," he reveals as she covers her face in embarrassment. "You were hungry last night and I loved it."

"Shut up," she says as she turns around to face him. They are now holding each other by the waist.

"I'm not complaining. I am thinking I should propose to you more often, it brings out the tigress in you."

"Fitz we need to be serious for a moment," she says as she plays with the hairs on his chest through his open shirt

Fitz grunts, "Okay...let's have a serious moment."

"I know you love me. I don' t doubt that. I know I love you. The ink is barely dry on both our papers. Do you think us getting married is too soon? I mean I know we need to plan this wedding but I just wonder," she said slowly as she is searching for the right words.

"The first night we made love, was the night I gave my heart to another woman. I told you that night I had never made love to a woman the way I made love to you...not that I'm rating myself," he winks, "But that was the night I felt complete. I knew you were the one. I doesn't matter if we get married 20 years from now that feeling won't change."

"20 years certainly gives us another time to plan...that might work," she flirts.

"Hell no! We aren't waiting 20 years."

"Fitz, we have to find a house. We have a baby coming and now we have to plan a wedding. There's so many things I need to take care of. I am sure we can plan the perfect wedding after the baby is born.

"You want to wait until after June to get married. It's February...that's another 5 months."

"You just said it wouldn't matter if it was 20 years."

"If you could marry me today, would you?"

"Of course I would but we have to be realistic. This needs to be planned," she answers.

"And it will be. Let's not worry about it right now. Let's go have some fun today and we can talk more about it tonight."

She pushes him down on the sand and falls on top of him, "I would like to finish what we started in the kitchen last night."

"We could have finished but you got shy about the marble," he reminds as caresses her ass with one hand. Holding her by the waist with the other.

"It was cold and it made me giggle."

"Why do you want to try it now?"

"Because I am pregnant and horny and you don't have any underwear on under those shorts."

He smirks, "My plan worked."

"It most certainly did..you better bring me inside before I let you take me right here."

"Is that a dare?" he asks.

She brings her head down and bites his nipple, as he moans from the pleasure pain of her teeth and her tongue latching on to his nipple, "Yes, it is."

"Let's go," he says as he gets up and helps her up.

* * *

Barbara and Gerry are having breakfast.

"Were any of you going to tell me what was fucking going on?"

"First of all, the only reason I am telling you is because your sperm had a good sense of direction and we made that boy together. I really shouldn't have told you. But he is your son and our son, so I'm telling you."

"He doesn't want me there," Gerry answers.

"No, Silver Casanova I am sure he doesn't want you there," she answers.

"I want to be there. I need to make it up to my son for everything."

"I think you not being there is better. What were you thinking Gerry? I know what you weren't thinking with your head just with your aging anatomy."

"I was fucked up that night about Chris. It would have been his birthday. I told you, I was drinking. I thought I would go and spoil Victoria with grandpa money and stuff. I got there, Mellie was drinking about Fitz and one thing led to another."

"And when she was on her knees ready to service you, neither one of you thought of stopping."

"I screwed up Bibi, okay."

"You sure the fucking did. And that's no excuse. There's not a day that goes by that I'm not shedding a tear about our son. I miss him everyday. I carried him for 9 months. He will always be a special part of me."

"I loved our son too Bibi. I always will."

She shakes her head, "You sent him to an early grave with your family loyalty and making the Grant name proud. I am not going to let you do that to Fitz. He is happy. That woman is the love of his life. They belong together and I won't let you ruin that. Accept he is a grown ass man and he can handle his life and the business. He's doing pretty damned good if you ask me."

"Toots, I want him to be happy too," he responds as he reaches for her hand, "We belong together too. I know hurt you. I know I broke your heart. But, I loved you. I do love you."

"Don't call me Toots," she says taking her hands back. "I can tell you to stay away but I can't make you. But if you don't, wishing him the best and give him your approval. That's the best way to prove you love him."

She gets up to go, when Gerry grabs her hand, "You don't have anything to say. I said I still love you."

"I'll always love you. But I loved what we had, not what we turned into and I don't think I can ever live that way again."

"Too late?" He asks.

"I suppose so," Bibi answers as goes to leave. "Pay the check Gerry," as she keeps walking away.

"Yes ma'am," he laughs.

* * *

Fitz is on the phone as Liv takes a nap. He and Liv tried out that marble surface much to Fitz's delight. She let him have two different ways. He's on the phone with Abby.

"I can't wait to see the ring," Abby says.

"She loved it after she played the worst joke on me in the history of proposals," Fitz finishes.

"You will learn to love her naughty side."

He smiles from a memory, "I already do."

Abby can hear the change in his voice, "I don't want to know," she says quickly.

"I am just nervous. I don't want anything to go wrong. I want this to be perfect. She's already scared that now we have a wedding to plan and a baby on the way."

"Everything will be perfect. We have it all under control. Do you have your story together? How you are going to get her to go to her own wedding?"

"Yes, II spoke to Maya and she gave me an idea. I never heard of the idea she gave me, but let's see how it goes."

"Mama knows best."

"Yes she does….," Fitz hesitates. Abby can tell he is worried.

"Just nervous."

"Fitz, we love her. We want her to have everything she ever dreamed of.. She deserves it," Abby explains.

"Abby, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can," she responds.

"Is she going to be mad at me?"

"You are planning a surprise wedding. She's going to be mad at all of us but when it's all over she will know how much work and love and bravery it took for you to want to do this."

"What if she refuses to marry me? On the spot," he asks.

"Don't worry, we will make her. She won't have a choice."

"I better go, she's already suspicious. She will really questions if she knew I was talking to you," Fitz says as Liv's voice is heard.

"Who are you talking to?" Liv asks.

"I gotta go," Fitz says as he hangs up quickly putting his phone quickly in his pocket.

"Am I going to have to steal your phone and find out who that was?" Liv asks.

"No, because you have a show to do tonight and I am going to make you dinner," he says.

"Come on Fitz, just give me a hint!"

He takes a moment, "Would you be my valentine?" He asks.

She looks at him with a laugh, "What?"

"Would you be my Valentine?"

"I'm already your Valentine. You don't have to ask," she says as she sits on his lap and kisses his lips. "But yes, I will be your Valentine."

"Good, because we've been invited to a Valentine's Day Red and White/Ivory Party. I don't know what that is, but we've been invited."

"Who invited us?"

"I was downstairs talking to the hotel manager and he told me all about it. They've paired with Jade Mountain Resort to do this party. Apparently it's a big thing and he thought we would love it."

"Do you want to go?"

"I think it would be fun and any excuse to hold you and kiss you all night, I'm up for it."

"Then we need to go shopping. Today is Tuesday, Valentine's is on Friday."

"Okay," he says quickly.

Liv is suspicious. She knows Fitz is up to something but he can't figure out what it is.

Its later on that night. Fitz is lying on the chaise as he watches Liv get ready for the show from her laptop.. He loves listening to Liv's radio show, even more so watching her make it happen. She's in her element. She has such a way with people and listening. He's listening and is surprised by what he hears when she starts the show.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Twilight with Olivia. I wanted to start off tonight's show talking about love. I know we've talked about having a second chance at love. But I've found,..." she looks over at Fitz who is studying what she wants to say. She continues, "I have found that a lot of people have a second chance and they don't take it. Last night I accepted my second chance. It was the perfect proposal and perfect night. After much thought," she jokes, "I said yes. I know it's scary out there, believe me, I've been very scared. The good ones are worth it. Mine is worth it. Let's start tonight's with one of my favorites, _**Whitney Houston's, Worth It**_." She sends him a wink.

In that moment, Fitz was sure everything was going to go off without a hitch. At least he hopes it does.

* * *

_**There's a wedding coming! Who's looking forward to it?**_


	38. Chapter 38

The sun is just starting to rise. The shutters are open to the bedroom. Liv is turned on her side watching Fitz sleep. She missed that very simple routine they had. Listening to each other breathe and the look peace they always had with each other. They've just been spending time discovering and rediscovering each other. She forgot how he liked to sleep on his stomach, specifically with his hands around her waist. She just stares at this unicorn with magical powers trying to figure out how he's all hers. She rubs her stomach. She's starting to feel a little strange things in there. She read all about it but it is very different than actually experiencing it. She looks down at the ring on her finger that is beautiful blinding. She gets lost in the memory of the proposal.

"It's almost as beautiful as you," Fitz whispers from the pillow.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough," he answers as he turns over on his back to face her. He scoots back on the headboard.

"When did you get it?"

"I told you I was going to propose to you on New Years Eve. I started designing the day we got back from Hawaii."

She drops her head, feeling sad at his words, "I'm sorry we didn't get to spend that special night together. But, I wouldn't change the proposal I got for nothing."

He lifts her head, looking into her eyes, "We aren't going to dwell on the bad. We are together now. That's what matters to me and for the record, I wouldn't change the proposal I got for nothing." He notices her face goes from happy to worried. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she says as she meets him leaning on the headboard. She intertwines her fingers with his.

"Livvie, I can tell something is wrong. I know you. Talk to me."

"Is your world ready for me?" She asks pointing to her skin. "I am going to be a totally different kind of Mrs. Grant than they are used to. Have you thought about everything that comes with us being together? I've thought a lot about it these last 3 months."

"Do you care what people think?"

She takes a pause, "No, I don't care. It's just that some will be happy for us and others, not so much."

"If the people in my world aren't ready for you or us, then I shouldn't live in that world anyway. I love you. You are the love of my life. If they have a problem with that, then they can kiss my white ass," he says sternly.

"Yes, it's very white," Liv laments with a little laugh.

"Are you making fun of my ass?" He says as he moves over her pinning her down by the wrist gently. She squeals in delight.

"No, of course not," she laughs at him. "It's a very, very nice ass," she says seductively trying to break free from his grip.

"How nice is it?"

"What?"

"How nice is it?" He repeats as he nuzzles her lips with his and then pecks it softly. She moans from the contact. "Distraction won't work," he chimes back.

"It's perfect. It's perfect for me to hold on to. It's has the perfect shape. The perfect muscles. It knows exactly how to move the way I want it to."

"Buns of steel," he answers proudly.

"Definitely," she answers giving him a kiss. She pulls away, "And white," she giggles as he keeps her wrists suspended above her.

"Is that so?" he asks as he begins moving down her chest.

"Fitz, we can't this morning," she whispers through a moan.

"Why not?" he asks as he nips at her hardened nipple through her shirt.

"I have to shop for a party you rsvp'd us for and this baby is ready to eat."

He buries his face into her stomach, "Can you give daddy 20 minutes?" Suddenly he lifts his head staring at Liv.

Liv has a startled look on her face, "Did you feel that?"

"Yes, it felt like a little rumble," Fitz answers. He dips his head back down, "Please do that for daddy again."

They lay there for a few minutes hoping the baby gives them one more little show. Fitz has his head firmly pressed on the side of here stomach. They realize the show is over. She is rakes her fingers through his hair, "I'm so glad you were here," Liv says. She wipes the single tear that has fallen before he can see.

He lifts up from her stomach, "Me too," he answers as he reaches up to kiss her. "And for this party, I want you to be the most beautiful woman in the room. I want you to take everyone's breath away."

"It's just a Valentine's Party," she quips as she gets up. She looks in the mirror to see his mouth ring and teeth moist on her shirt.

Just as Fitz is about to answer, Fitz got a text from Bibi, "We are here!"

"Is Victoria doing okay?" He quickly asks.

"Yes, and it was the perfect idea letting her bring her best friend too."

"Fitz, are you listening to me," Liv utters.

He looks up from is phone, "I'm sorry baby. It's my mom," he says getting out of the bed.

"Is she okay? Is Victoria okay?"

"She is great. They both are. She says hello and hope to see you soon."

Liv turns around from the mirror, "I can't wait to see her soon too. I am going to take a shower. Are you going to join us?"

"Most definitely...get it hot for me," he says as she smiles and goes in. He stands there a few seconds, and he then hears the water start. He dials Bibi.

"Everything is okay son. Take deep breaths. Momma is here," Bibi says.

"Are you all checked in?"

"We are, her and her friend are going straight to the beach area."

"Are we all set for tonight?"

"Everything is set. Stop worrying, the women got this."

"I just want it to be the perfect surprise."

"And it will be. I promise you," she answers.

"I better go before she gets suspicious."

"Everyone will be here shortly and we will finish taking care of everything."

"7:00PM sharp! We will be at the bar waiting for a table. I will go to the restroom and you ladies take my babies away from me for the night."

"We got it, now go son. You are driving me crazy," she chuckles.

"I love you mom. Thank you," he says.

"I love you too," shee answers then hangs up quickly.

Fitz rushes in to the bathroom. The steam is rising in the bathroom. The shower doors are misty. But he can see Liv's beautiful caramel frame through the glass doors. He open the doors, her back is turned, letting the water run off of her. She appears like a siren as the water cascades. He moves slowly behind her as she jumps a little at his cold skin meeting the steam radiating from her body. She lets out a sigh as soon as she rests the back of her head on his shoulder blade. He wraps one arm gently around her stomach. The brings the other arm across her chest.

"Soon you won't be able to get those arms around me," she says as she kisses his forearm that's across her under her chin.

"I can't wait," he says turning her to him. Her smile spreads across her face and her cheeks are blush red.

"Fitz," she stammers. He cups her ass and lifts her on to his waist, "What are you doing?"

"I'm having a very grown up bath time," he cheekily grins.

"We can't," she breaths into his mouth as he tugs her lips with his.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, it's just seemed like a good thing to say," as she realizes her skin is sticking to the tile. He grabs a hold her bottom and pushes her into him.

"You know, I love your ass for the same reasons," he confesses. She breaks out into laughter as she slaps his shoulder. "Hold on to me," he finishes.

He entered her slowly as they bodies begin to mesh together. The moment she feels his tip enter and slide in slowly. She feels him begin to swell in her cavern. He starts to move in and out of her with a pace so slow and so perfect, it's like there slow dancing to a song only their bodies can hear.

Their moans are getting louder and louder as the steam continues to fill the room and the passion overtakes them, through her moans, she mouths, "You feel so good, more...mmmm...more…" as their bodies continue moving up and down.

The pleading for his love just makes him want to have more of her, as he thrust inside her hitting every spot that he knows drives her crazy. The hard he thrust, the louder she chants his name. He is almost slamming her against the tile but she feels nothing but the pleasure of him so hard and thick inside her. She bites down on his shoulder from the pleasure.

"Right there...ohhhh God, right there!"

"Right there," he asks as he pushes harder.

They are staring into each other's eyes with all the love they have inside each other. He can feel her walls clamping down on him as he grunts in almost a roar that makes coax her orgasm out of her. She screams his name as her legs trap him a death grip as the rest of her body gives away to shivers of ecstasy. He mouths, "Baby," as he comes inside her. They stayed glued to the wall for a minute, just holding on to each other. They finally pull apart. They are both staggering in breath.

"Will it always be this good?," She says.

"It's going to be better," he responds as he takes her hand into his hand kisses.

They attempt to take a real shower, so the can get about their day. He can't wait for her to get her surprise.

* * *

The biggest surprise has yet to arrive and they've just hit the island. All of Liv's family who she never got to see much is there. Maya, Levi, Sandra, Grandma Rose, her Grandma Edna, Grandfather Abraham, and 4 of her favorite cousins: Patricia, AJ, Candace, and Ricky. Her her 2 aunts and 2 uncles have come along for the 's even a surprise on it's way, his half sister, Lauren, that he doesn't speak of. Bibi managed to find two of his closest naval buddies, Zachary Hunter and Oscar Johnson. Even Bibi had her own surprises up her sleeves. Abby, Quinn, David, Marcus and his wife, Cyrus and James, Harrison, and Steven are all on the way. Fitz made sure the wedding was on the other side of the island, that way Lliv wouldn't run into one of the surprises by chance.

Bibi is standin the lobby of the hotel, waiting for Maya to arrive. The van with her family pulls up. Maya gets out first guessing its Bibi, "Barbara," she says.

"She's the spitting image of you," Bibi says, knowing the Olivia resemblance.

They both hug, "It's so nice to meet you," Maya says.

"Same here! Please call me Bibi. They only call me Barbara in meetings." she answers.

"Bibi, this is my husband Levi. My mom and dad, Edna and Abraham. And this is my late husband's mother, Rose."

They all shake hands.

"Beautiful family," Bibi says.

"This is Sandra,Olivia's stepmom. And we have my sisters Marilee and Margaret and their husbands: Franklin and William. These are Eli's brothers, Anthony and Oliver. And, those 4 back there are some of Liv's cousin, they didn't want to miss this."

"The more, the merrier. Let's get you settled. We bought out the whole hotel."

"Fitz really didn't have to do this. The parents of the bride should be doing something," Maya insist.

"They'll be none of that. Let's get you all checked in and go over some stuff." Everyone starts walking toward the lobby.

Patricia looks around. She looks a lot like Liv. She's Margaret and Franklin's daughter, "You know, I never really liked Edison."

AJ looks at her and rolls his eyes, "You met the dude like 3 times." Anthony is the only child of Eli's brother Anthony and his wife, Angela. Anthony and Angela own their string of coffee shops around Baltimore and AJ is the very spoiled heir to their little mini fortune.

"Exactly, he had Liv on a leash. We haven't even met this Vanilla scoop and he paid for an all expense paid trip."

"I can't wait to see Pout, it's been forever," Candace says. She's Marilee and William's daughter. She's the picture of what you can imagine Liv and Fitz daughter will look like. She's a creamy caramel color with sandy brown hair and blue eyes. Her dad is an Irishman from Boston, started his own scrap metal business and bankrolls some good cash.

"You know she's gonna kill you, if you call her Pout in front of anyone," Ricky says. Ricky is the oldest of Oliver and Felicia Pope. He's a dentist with his own practice and she's his office manager. "I might find me an island girl to marry and I can get momma off my back about grandbabies."

Patricia rolls her eyes, "Let's go get our rooms, so Princess Candace can change into her 2 outfit of the day.

"Bitch," Candace says as they go inside.

Maya and Bibi are walking arm in arm, "You know, I knew your son was special when I met him. I knew he loved my baby, when I first looked in his eyes."

"And I knew the moment I met Olivia, God finally sent my son his angel. All we want is our kids happy. I'll move heaven and earth for that boy."

"And I would for my baby," Maya responds.

"Let's get this wedding going…" Bibi says.

* * *

Liv and Fitz are walking through this little promenade, just doing window shopping for now.

"I like your hair like this," he says twirling his finger around one of her ringlets.

"Well, because someone got my hair completely wet this morning...this is the result," she answers.

He looks at her, "Maybe I should get you wet more often," with a wink.

"I hate you," she says.

"I seriously doubt that," stealing a kiss from her, licking her lips softly.

"Where are we going to dinner tonight mister? You've been so secretive."

"How do you two feel about a candlelit dinner at Jacques Waterfront?. I hear it is one of the best," he asks as he is answering a text Abby and Quinn and the others have arrived.

"I've always wanted to go. I have heard good things. I just didn't want to go to such a romantic place alone. I mean I guess I could have called Keith," Liv jokes.

Fitz is still texting. He realizes what she said and stops dead in his tracks, "Like hell," he says.

"You have been on that phone nonstop," She reminds.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry. Some business I have to take care of. I'm finished."

"Is everything okay at home?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. You have my full undivided attention. They'll be no more talk of Keith."

"I want something sweet. Let's go to Plaas Kassav, it's delicious."

"Whatever you desire, let's go but remember, I have to get fit for my suit for the party tomorrow."

"I can't believe you got a suit just for this party. We barely know these people, you'd think it was our party. You are going to look amazing and I can't find a dress."

"We will find a dress, it doesn't matter, you could wear a sack."

"That's all I'll be able to fit soon," she says.

"Sexy," he chides.

She pulls him as the walk holding each other's hands tightly.

* * *

Everyone is in the private room of Jacques Waterfront Restaurant. Even the guys are helping. They are going to surprise Fitz by bringing him to Q Bar Restaurant and Jazz Club.

"It's so nice to meet you," Abby says to Patricia and Candace. "Liv says all the time she wishes that you got to spend more time together.

"Well she's a celebrity and all. She doesn't have time for her cousins," Candace says jokingly.

Quinn has taste tested all the food and it meets her approval, she walks up, "Hi, I am Quinn. You must be Candace and Patricia?"

"Nice to meet you," Candace says.

"Finally have a face with a name," Patricia says.

"Thanks you two for helping Pout . She's had it hard. She deserves this," Candace says.

"Who is Pout?" Abby asks.

"That's her nickname for Liv and Liv is going to kill her for telling everyone," Patricia jumps in.

"She will get over it."

"I have two questions," Patricia speaks up. "First of all, is that Chocolate Thunder in person over there. Damn he's hot."

"Hands off, he winked at me first," Candace chimes.

"Yes, that is Harrison Wright, the Chocolate Thunder. God his ego is going to explode," Abby jokes.

"Well we have seen him naked. He has a reason for that ego," Abby adds.

"You've seen him naked, how can we?" Candace asks.

Quinn laughs, "It was a mistake."

"He looks like he packing strong. Am I right?" Patricia asks.

Abby looks a little confused by the sling. Quinn knows what it means, she helps out, "Definitely not small a dick."

"I knew it," Patricia is nearly strippiing him naked with her eyes.

"OMG, we have work to do. Let's go!"

Bibi is over in another corner making sure everything is set up right. She's been the money bags paying all the bills.

"My parents are resting for the evening. And her Grandma Rose wanted to rest or the evening too. But I bought my sisters and my two sisters-in laws."

"Well ladies, we just have to wait for Quinn and Abby to get her and let the party begin."

Zachary and Oscar are in a corner talking to David, Harrison and Steven. Zachary and Oscar plan to show up and steal him from the bathroom, just as the girls are stealing Olivia.

"So, you guys haven't seen each other in 5 years," Harrison says.

Zachary, a devilishly handsome blonde hair Ken doll answers, "Yeah, life's been kind of busy. But he's a good guy and got us out of a lot of shit when we were in."

"Yeah, he stopped my ass from getting dishonorably discharged. He lied for me a few times," Oscar adds.

"We didn't make his first wedding, and when his mom called. This one just felt right and leave it to Grant to find Olivia Pope."

Steven just sits there, gnawing his teeth. He's been feeling like his own personal laughing stock. Grant got the girl.

"I'm sure he's gonna be happy you made this wedding," Harrison finishes.

* * *

It's 6:30 and Fitz escorts Liv into the restaurant. Liv still didn't find a dress but she and Fitz agree he was going to be the sexiest man at the party. They are sitting at the bar just talking, holding hands and occasionally stealing kisses from each other.

"I know they say women have a pregnancy glow. You have a halo," he says.

"You are just trying to get me in bed," she says slapping his hand.

"That's always the plan," he says unapologetically. He looks down at her finger and the brings her hand up to his lips, placing a kiss on each knuckle and then sweeps his thumb across the ring.

"Mrs. Fitzgerald Grant III...I can hardly wait."

"We have to talk about that," she says.

"Talk about what," he says as the bartender sits a ginger ale in front of her and a scotch on the rocks for him. "We have to talk about my professional name. I am Olivia Pope," she says.

"Olivia Pope-Grant sounds so much better," he says as he kisses the inside her wrist and starts up her arm.

She starts to squirm, "Fitz, people are looking at us."

"Good," he says as he resumes his assault on her arm.

Olivia doesn't know that all the ladies are behind watching this happen.

"Damn, he's sexy. Now I see why she's knocked up," Patricia says as they giggle.

"Tricia watch your mouth," her mother Margaret says. They all continue to pick.

"I stay Olivia Pope on the radio show. But yes, I'll be Olivia Pope-Grant otherwise, I guess."

"You guess," he says. "Should I start on your legs to let everyone know who you belong to?'

"Fitz, you have to behave before they put us out for lewd and lascivious conduct," She says as she purposely turns her body into him as her knee swipes his shaft. "Behave mister," she says with a snicker.

"You watch yourself young lady," he says.

"We could take this to the bathroom for a little before dinner quickie," he suggests.

"I am not having sex with you in the bathroom. Anyone could walk in," she says, although the thought of throwing caution to the wind with him appealed to her greatly. Fitz was right, he brought out the Tigress in her and she wasn't one bit embarrassed about the naughty thoughts she had about him and doing with him.

He notices she's zoned out, "Livvie," he says.

"What?"

"Where were you just now?"

"Up against one of those stalls in the bathroom, with my leg draped over your shoulder and you are on your knees..…"

Fitz squirms in his stool, he groans, she looks down to see his pants moving, "You don't play fair."

"I know," she says with a laugh. He gets up quickly.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom to straighten up," he says as he tries to hide his erection. He hadn't planned to make his bathroom excuse this way but this was the perfect moment. "I'll be right back," he says kissing her shoulder blade. He leaves.

Liv is giggling, she turns and asks the bartender if she can have a glass of water. Right as she does, Abby and Quinn pulling her off the chair, she turns to see them startled by their presence. "Abby ...Quinn...What are you doing here?"

"Your bachelorette party awaits," Abby says.

"What?" She says confused.

"You are getting married tomorrow and you can't get married without a bachelorette party."

"I'm getting married tomorrow," she says.

"Yes, you are," Quinn as they lead her to the room. She walks in to see her family and everyone standing says, "Surprise!"

There's nothing she can say, there's just tears in her eyes.

Fitz comes out of the bathroom, to see Lliv is not at the bar. He figures they stole her away. He starts to walk toward the bar. His plan was to have a drink or two, eat dinner, say goodnight to her and go back to the villa and dream of marrying his soulmate.

Before he knows it Zachary and Oscar step in front of him "We heard you are getting married tomorrow."

"Zach...Oscar...where the fuck did you come from? What the hell are you doing here?"

They put him in a man grip, "We couldn't let you get married for real without us. You are coming with us."

They drag him out of the restaurant.

* * *

_**Well Bibi and company pulled it off. What's in store for these parties? What's does the wedding have in store for us? We will know soon….**_


	39. Chapter 39

Everyone is yelling surprise and Liv is having an out of body experience. It's an unexplainable surreal moment she's having. She looks around and tears fill her eyes. The people she loves most in the world are there, for her, and for Fitz. The feeling is overwhelming.

"I can't believe you all are here."

"Are you surprised?" Abby asks.

"Beyond," Liv answers. She looks around the room at her aunts and then to Maya and Bibi who are standing proudly together, "I can't believe this."

"For once the radio star is speechless," Quinn laughs as does everyone else.

Maya walks over with a napkin and in the most motherly way possible, she wipes her tears, "Fitz wanted to surprise you….he wants to marry you ...and he wanted us all here."

"He did all this," she says as her voice cracks.

Bibi walks over, "Yes, and he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"How did you all get here?" Liv says incredulously.

"Lord, has this pregnancy snatched your brain? We flew here! How else did we get here?" Patricia walks up tapping her shoulder. As Candace follows behind.

"You know what I mean…," as she and Patricia hug and Candace joins in. Liv whispers to both of them, "I've missed you."

"We've missed you too..," Patricia responds.

"Yes, we did," Candace answers as they have a three-way hug.

"I hate to break this up, but we have a long night ahead of us. We are sending Liv to married land and we have to send her right," Abby says as she pulls her away from the embrace and sits her down at the head of the dinner table. Liv is looking around in confusion and wonder, all mixed in to one.

"This is not going to be your normal bachelorette party as Fitz made it very clear he wasn't going to pay for a male strippers and we couldn't either," Quinn informs.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Candace says out loud from the end of the tables.

"I am not taking that chance," Abby says, as Liv laughs. "First we are going to have dinner and then I was hoping we could do something a little different before she opens all her naughty presents. I was thinking about the married people , the mothers in this room can tell Liv what to look forward to." Everyone looks at Abby confused.

"She's been married before," Patricia says quizzically.

"Well, that was a trial run. This is the real thing. She's found the man of her dreams. Liv didn't get the pomp and circumstance the first time around. Now she will."

Liv looks in awe of Abby's words, "First, can I say something?" Liv interjects.

"Of course," Abby says.

"I know I keep saying it. And, I'll probably say it all night. I can't believe you are all here. I love you all and I can't believe you love me enough to go through with this crazy idea with Fitz. The last year of my life has been nothing short of a nightmare and then somehow this fairytale happened. And then there's a person growing inside of me...because of this fairytale….I keep waiting to wake up and realize it was never true but it's true."

Her Aunt Margaret clears her throat, "You just need to remember that you deserve it. Don't ever deny yourself that."

Liv wipes a tear as Abby says, "Let's eat this amazing meal that Prince Charming is paying for, 4 freaking courses."

They all laugh as the waiters come in. This has been planned to a science.

* * *

Meanwhile across town at Q Bar Restaurant and Jazz Club the fellas have descended on the private patio they've rented out for the night. The drinks are flowing and the laughter is filling the air.

"The man of the hour," Zach says.

"I can't believe you two came here. How did my mom pull this off?"

Oscar steps in, "Easy, she said this is the last time you are ever getting married. And you couldn't do it without your two best friends."

"Your mom hates your ex, I mean she really fucking hates her," Zachary says with a laugh.

"I know," Fitz laughs. They are interrupted by the voice of Marcus.

"Listen up, everyone get you a glass of something," Marcus instructs as everyone gets a glass of something.

Marcus continues, "This man right here is about to marry an incredibly beautiful and damn sexy woman tomorrow. We.."

"Watch it," Fitz speaks up.

"I'm her Stepdad….you watch it," Levi speaks up as everyone laughs.

Oscar whispers, "Well she is sexy...that woman's fine."

"I am going to knock your teeth out," Fitz says jokingly. As Oscar pats him on the back.

"We just want to say, Congratulations man. I know what the last year has been like. I know it's been rough and it's been good. I know how happy you are. I remember when you asked me for the mixed tape so you could woo your girl….."

Harrison interrupts, "So you could drop them panties," he shouts out. He looks over at Levi who gives him the eye. "So you could charm her, I mean."

Everyone is laughing as Marcus continues, "You were nervous but you were determined and tomorrow she's all yours. You are going to put a ring on it. Go get yours tomorrow. You deserve it!"

They all raise a glass to Fitz as everyone drinks and goes back to chatting. Fitz's phone buzzes. He rushes to grab it out of his pocket.

The text reads, from Liv, "_I can't believe you did all this."_

Fitz responds, "_I would do anything for you."_

Ricky screams out, "_Where are you the strippers?"_

"_I have to go, your cousin is asking for strippers,"_ Fitz text.

"_Who's having strippers? I better be the only stripper you lay eyes on,"_ Liv text back.

"_Wait, are you saying you are going to strip for me?"_ Fitz asks.

"_Depends on you Big Boy,"_ She text back

"_How about you break free and I break free and we see what you can do?"_ Fitz finishes.

"_Fitz,"_ she texts..Her face is flushed. Fitz's face is flushed.

Zachary yells at Fitz, "Stop texting that woman and come here."

Bibi knows it's Fitz, "Liv, tell Fitz you are in good hands and let you go."

"_I have to go ... Promise me no strippers,"_ Liv text.

"_I have to go too. You promise me no strippers,"_ Fitz answers.

"_We will miss you tonight, holding us,"_ Liv quickly text back.

"_Tomorrow night you are both all mine. I love you…"_

She text back heart eyes which makes him laugh.

"Again, where are the strippers?" Ricky asks.

"You aren't getting any strippers boy, sit down," Oliver, Olivia's uncle responds.

"No strippers but Destiny is going bless us in dance," Harrison answers.

"Who is Destiny?" Fitz asks.

"You will see," Harrison says.

Charles comes over to Fitz, who is now talking to Cyrus and Levi. Fitz addresses him, "Thank you for coming Charles. I know this was hard for Bonnie."

"Listen Bonnie really likes Olivia. She's happy for you two. Mellie is going to make a big stink about it but you are my friend and I like Olivia too. You both deserve to be happy."

"Thank you," Fitz says, shaking his hand. "And this is my soon to be father in law, Levi Anderson. Levi this is a good friend of mine Charles. We work on a lot of business deals together."

"Nice to meet you," Levi answers shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Charles responds. "Good to see you Cyrus."

"You too," Cyrus answers.

* * *

Victoria and her best friend Becky are hanging out by the pool laughing. A few other teenage boys have joined them. They are talking.

"What's your name?" The young man asks.

"What's yours?" Victoria asks back.

"I'm Becky," Becky quickly says to the other boy.

He is quick to oblige as well, "I'm Cody," he answers.

"Nice to meet you," Becky answers.

"So...I picked the stuck up rich girl," the other guy notes.

Victoria gets mad and turns away.

"I'm sorry. I am being an ass. My name is Hunter," he finishes.

"I'm Victoria," she finally settled down.

"Where are you girls from?" Hunter asks.

"LA," Becky wastes no time to share.

"California Girls," Cody jokes.

"From the look of your Louis Vuitton bags there. I would say you are definitely rich girls. I don't know if you are stuck up yet."

"From the looks of your Dolce & Gabbana tennis shoes, I'd say you are pretty rich too. You've already proven you are an ass, so..." Victoria fires back.

"Fair enough," Hunter says. "Hey we know a place here that we can play games. You two want to check it out."

Becky answers for both of them, "Soons cool, yes!."

Victoria hits her arm, "What are you doing?"

"Well, let's go girls," Cody answers.

"I have a bodyguard," Victoria embarrassingly admits. "He has to come with us."

"Damn….who are you?" Hunter says.

"My dad's the rich one, not me. Where are we going?"

Cody steps in, "The resort has a game room. Let's go there and chill."

They all agree. Huck looks on disapprovingly and appears from the shadows and follows them.

Just as they start walking, Victoria's phone rings. She looks down and realizes it is her mother. She shakes her head, not wanting to answer. She knows she better.

"It's my mom. I better answer it." Victoria asks knowing this is about to be a fight. They all agree to give her some quiet. As they walk away and she answers the phone. Huck stops in his tracks.

"Hi Mom," Victoria says.

"Where are you Victoria?"

"I'm with Grandma Mom."

"Yes, and imagine when I found out tonight that your father is getting married behind my back."

"How did you find out?"

"How did I find out? How did I find out your Dad's dirty little secret?"

"Mom, do we have to do this?"

"Yes, we do. You went along with this betrayal Victoria. Do you hate me that much?"

"Mom, I don't hate you. You and dad are divorced." She's visibly getting upset which Becky notices from afar.

"What is it that she has that made you two fall in love with her and abandon me?"

Victoria takes a deep breath, not wanting to hurt her mom, "We didn't abandon you mom."

"What you call this secret wedding? You didn't answer my question. What is it about Olivia Pope?" Mellie asks again.

Dad and I matter to her," She answers. Mellie doesn't know how to answers, she angrily hangs up the phone.

Becky comes over, "Is everything okay? Your mom is pissed isn't she."

"Yes and she's going to make my dad pay for it," Victoria answers. "Come on let's go."

Huck looks on, noticing how upset Victoria is.

* * *

Liv and the ladies have finished dinner. They are all chatting. Maya decides to start the little exercise that Abby wanted them to do.

Maya, who is sitting on one side of Liv, grabs her hand and clears her throat to get everyone's attention. "Livvie, I know you probably don't want to hear from me about marriage, considering how me and your father ended. But, I can tell you I married your father for all the right reasons and I've never regretted it. I regret the circumstance but not the man. Marriage is about love, togetherness, happiness and sadness. They'll have a hard time and when it happens, don't run. If you run, run to him."

Liv grabs her mother's hand, knowing exactly what she means. Sandra speaks up, "And Olivia, some people get a second chance and you are getting that. Life gave you hell and now from the looks of it, it's giving you heaven. Marriage is scary. It's uncertain. Enjoy the ride…"

"And enjoy riding him...but you knocked up, so I am gonna say you enjoy that already," Patricia cuts in as everyone laughs.

Liv buries her face in her hand, as does Aunt Margaret, "Sex is an important part of marriage. We all know that, that's how I got that shame over there," she says as she points to Patricia.

"Livvie just keep the sex fun...it keeps him looking forward to coming home after a long day at work.

"OMG Mom, please shut up," Candance answers.

"Aunt Marilee," Liv says shocked.

"Marilee is right, surprise him naked it sometimes. Show up at work in a coat and nothing else. Stroke daddy sometimes, just cause he needs a good petting. He'll keep in for you and only pull it out for you," Aunt Angela adds.

Abby, Quinn, Candace and Patricia look at Liv, like embarrassed kids that just heard too much from their parents.

"And make sure you give it to him the way he gives it to you," Aunt Felicia finishes.

"Who are you people?" Liv asks.

"They are women with experience. You are marrying a Grant man, they come with warning labels. I married the head one. When they love, they love hard. Be sure you are ready to return that love. They make love hard and good. I've heard you and Fitz, you know that," Bibi says as Liv buries her face again.

"I bet they are loud too," Patricia shoots.

Bibi laughs, giving away the answers, " I know you worry about the past, just remember, you are his present and his future. That's all that counts. Embrace it."

Liv gives a consoling smile to Bibi. As Bonnie asks if she can speak up, "Liv, we have a unique situation. I'm friends with Mellie and have grown to really like you. The only thing you need to do is appreciate the man he is. Even the man he's not. He's been underappreciated for a long time. You love him and he's happy. Appreciate each other, that's my advice."

Abby decides to share, "I've never been married but I can only hope that I find a man who loves me completely. If that's not a good reason to get married, I don't know what is. I think I found that guy because I saw what I deserved through you."

Quinn keeps it short and simple, "I ship Olitz...I'm just happy for you two."

"Who is that?" Abby asks.

"Liv and Fitz, their a thing," Quinn answers as everyone laughs.

Liv sits and soaks everyone's words in.

"Now, let's open those presents," Abby says as she grabs Liv and places her in the gift chair. "Does everyone have a gift that Liv shouldn't open in the presence of all of us?"

Everyone raises their hand which causes the room to erupt in laughter.

* * *

Fitz is chatting with Uncles Oliver and Anthony, Eli's brothers.

"I am so glad that you all could make it," Fitz says.

"And we are glad that you are paying," Oliver says jokingly. "No, thank you. Eli is proud."

"Yes, he is," Anthony cuts in. "Olivia was his absolute world. Nothing was too good for her but every man was wrong for her," Oliver jokes.

Fitz begins to sweat a little. "Then…."

"You have nothing to worry about, we like you already. You love Cupcake and that much we can see. That's all we can ask for, for her, on behalf of her father."

"Cupcake," Fitz says noticing the nickname.

"Yes, when she was little, she loved cupcakes and when she'd ask, she could never say the word. She would say, pcake, and we laughed. But she loved them."

"Can I call her that?" Fitz asks.

"Not if you don't want her to hit you over the head. The Pope women are good at that."

"I promise you, I am going to love her with all my heart. I already do. And if I ever feel like I'm not doing right by her, I'll kill myself trying."

"You put her first, you've already done right by her. You've done more than Edison ever did." Oliver says.

"We still need to kick his ass," Anthony says.

"I want first dibs at that sorry excuse for a black man," Oliver says. "Fitz, has he ever hit her. Do you know?"

"Liv promises me he never did. But if I ever found out he did, I will beat the shit out of him," Fitz says sternly.

"Are you sure you don't have a little soul in your vanilla skin?" Oliver asks.

"I'm working on it," Fitz says with the proudest grin on his face. He pauses a minute, "IIs she named after you?" Fitz asks.

"Yeah, Eli and Maya were fighting over her name. So, I settled the score for them," he laughs.

Ricky and AJ come over to pull Fitz. Ricky speaks up, "My job is to put you in this chair so you can meet your Destiny."

"Is Liv coming?" Fitz answers.

"For a little while, you are a bachelor….and Destiny is going to entertain you," Ricky finishes.

"I said no strippers," Fitz speaks up.

"She's not a stripper, she's just a Suggestive Dancer," Harrison announces.

"What the fuck is a Suggestive Dancer?" AJ asks.

"Watch your language?" Uncle Franklin slips in.

"You will see," Harrison answers as Ricky and AJ tie Fitz to the chair.

Fitz looks up at Zachary and Oscar, "Save me."

"You are on your own man," Zachary answers.

Just then Destiny appears in the doorway with a candy striper suit on. Harrison hits the music, Nasty Girl by Vanity 6. She starts dancing around Fitz. Everyone is cheering her on as she dances around Fitz, never removing her clothes but dancing to everyone's imagination..Fitz let's her dance around him. He blushes at her dancing her breasts into his face. He closes his eyes and transports himself to he and Olivia's suite and he envisions her in the candy striper dancing around him. For him, fantasy is much better than reality.

* * *

Liv is sitting in her chair attempting to open her first present. "This one is from my mom," she says as she opens it. She pulls out the contents and reads what's on the jar. Her eyes grow enormous when she reads each content. "Mommy, you didn't."

"Listen, DC has a lot of great shops for this," Maya explains.

"What is it? What did you get Aunt Maya?" Candance asks.

"Bedroom Kandi Chocolate Body Paint," Liv says aloud.

Everyone cheers at the reveal.

"Mom...you watch Real Housewives of Atlanta," Liv says.

"Listen, Kandi is right. There's nothing wrong with you being your man's snack," Maya defends.

"Maya, seems like Fitz already likes chocolate," Marilee says with a cackle. Her and Margaret high five.

"Nothing wrong with him double dipping the chocolate fudge," Felicia adds.

Everyone laughs. Liv has never seen this side of her aunts. She sits laughing with her friends and family, realizing how much of their closeness she missed with Edison. She spent all of her holidays and "fun" with his family. She missed her family and their closeness and she sits realizing that Fitz has given that back to her. She suddenly feels anxious and overwhelmed. The baby does that little rumble again that they felt that morning in bed. And once again, it catches her off guard each time. She rubs her stomach gently.

"You okay," Bibi asks noticing the rub.

"I'm good, the baby is starting to rumble, it's a real feeling," Liv says to everyone.

"Wait until they start kicking, enjoy the rumble while you can," Aunt Angela adds.

"Aunt Angela, don't curse me. There is no they in there," Liv quickly adds, picking up the next gift. She reads the tag, "This is from Abby."

"Before you open, just know, I am your friend. I love you and I want your wedding night to be extra special."

"I'm embarrassed already," Liv says as she knows what kind of mind Abby has. She pulls out the Teddy and she's all flushed. "Where is the rest of it?"

"That's it! It's the Roman Unwrap Me Satin Teddy. All Fitz has to do is pull the string on the front and that's all she wrote," Abby answers.

Patricia laughs, "Turn it around."

"There's nothing in the back," Liv answers.

"Then Fitz will definitely love it," Bibi confirms.

Liv picks up the next bag and it's from Candace, "Am I going to be embarrassed by this."

"You aren't easily embarrassed, plus this gift is very practical. You couldn't get more practical, I promise," Candace responds.

Liv opens the box and breaks out into a fit of laughter, as she pulls it out, "Gold handcuffs," she announces.

"See, I told you it was practical."

Laughter feels the room once again.

* * *

Destiny is giving dances to the others as Fitz is smiling at everyone having fun, while sipping his scotch.

"Where did you go while Destiny was dancing on you? You certainly weren't here," Marcus says walking up.

"I was thinking about Liv. Imagining her in that little suit dancing."

"You really are in love. It's a beautiful thing."

"Marcus, be honest with me," Fitz says worriedly.

"You know me, I'm always honest. What's up?"

Fitz sits his glass of scotch down, taking a deep breath, "Liv is black and I'm white."

"Oh shit, when did that happen?" Marcus says jokingly.

"I'm serious," Fitz says. As Marcus realizes something is bugging him. He nods at him to go on. "I probably should have talked about this before I flew everyone here for a wedding."

"You okay," Marcus asks.

"She told me that our worlds are different. You deal with folks around the office more than I do. They are afraid to upset me so they leave it to yes and no and being overly accommodating. The culture there? Are you comfortable there? I suppose I've never asked. How will people view us?"

"You are a good boss. You've picked some good people to represent you and your work ethic. They are going to be happy you are happy. None of them liked Mellie, so they'll love Liv."

Fitz laughs, "I just don't want Liv to be unhappy or regret marrying me. I don't want to make her life hard. I want to make it better."

"You are a damn genius man. Look around this room. You did all this. You did all this for Olivia. Be happy man, don't worry about the outside noise or whoever has noise. Just worry about what's between you and Liv. That's it!"

Fitz takes a deep breath, "Thank you man," patting him on the back.

"Let's go save these young men from Destiny. You are going to have to get your beauty sleep for tomorrow."

* * *

Victoria, Becky and their new friends are laughing, playing games and eating hamburgers and fries.

"So, are you not going to tell me what your father does?" Hunter says to Victoria.

"No, why would I tell you that?"

"Because you want to," He answers.

"What does your father do?" she returns the question.

"My father owns one of the largest wineries in Italy. We are vacationing here," Hunter answers.

"Nice," Becky says as she turns to Cody, "And, what does your dad do?"

"More like my mom," he answers.

Becky looks intrigued, "What does your mom do?"

"She's a clothing designer. Our parents love to vacation together. It's their thing. My other brother is here and Hunter has a sister. She didn't want to come."

"That's so cool. I love clothes," Becky answers.

"And she loves to shop," Victoria teases.

Just then they hear a throating clearing in the distance. Its Huck telling them it's time to go.

"Oh oh, does that mean you have to go back to your cellblock?" Hunter asks.

"Yeah, the wedding is tomorrow. So, we have to go."

"Can I call you some time?"

Victoria looks a little apprehensive, "Okay," she answers

The four of them exchange numbers and they part ways. Victoria really hated to admit it but She liked Hunter. No one had to wonder if Becky liked Cody.

* * *

Everyone's made it back to the hotel for the night. Liv has gone to her bridal suite. Everyone else is in their rooms. Fitz has made it to his room. They are both lying in bed kind of looking up at the ceiling, both thinking of each other. Liv is thinking about how crazy the last couple days have been. One minute she wasn't engaged. The next minute she was. Then days later she is now getting married. She couldn't tell what whirlwind she was in she just had to wrap her head around the fact that in a few hours she was going to be Mrs. Olivia Pope-Grant and the whole idea scared her to death. Just as she throws herself back on the bed in anxiety, her cell phone rings. She smiles the moment she sees who it is.

"Hi," she answers quickly.

"Hi beautiful," he responds.

"You are amazing, you know that."

He lays his head back on the bedpost, "I know. I don't mean to brag."

"I can't believe you did all this. You planned all this and my family. Thank you for that."

"Liv, I want nothing more than to marry you but I want you to be happy about it too. I don't want you to look back on tomorrow and curse the day you ever laid eyes on me."

Liv laughs, "I could never do that. That was the best day of my life. You did so much on your own to make this happen. I feel like I didn't do anything to make our wedding special, our day."

"You stand in front of everyone we love saying you love me and pledge to spend your life with me is the only special addition I am looking for. And, I know you love your family. I know family is important to you. I wanted them to share this with you."

She's quiet as he just hears her subtle breaths in his ear.

"Liv, are you happy about this? If you aren't, we don't have to do it."

"Fitz," she says.

"I don't want you to feel pushed. We don't have to do this now," he finishes.

"And what would we tell our families?" She asks.

"That we decided to wait. If you don't want to get married right now, then we won't."

Liv searches for the words that are in her heart, "It's not that I don't want to marry you. I do. I really do. It's just that I spent so many years being a stepford wife. I have to figure out how to be the kind of wife I want to be. "

'I don't want a stepford wife. I want a woman to love and share my life with. I want her to be a woman,her own woman. That's all I want."

"I just want this to be a union," Liv finishes.

"It will be," he assures her.

There is a quietness on the phone. Liv is the first to speak, "You didn't have a stripper did you."

"What if I did?" he chides.

"Then, I'm going to make you hurt physically," Liv answers.

"We didn't have a stripper. We had a Suggestive Dancer," Fitz answers.

"What is that? Do I even want to know? And it sounds like Harrison's idea."

"Yes it was, and she's a dancer that dancers with scanitly close on, never taking it off, but dancing to our imaginations."

Liv lets out a laughter, "How does he find these things?"

"She was good. She was very curvy. She had the perfect ass I could grab while she straddled me. And I love the way her perfectly little breasts bounced in front of me as I snuggled my face between them. And every time she dry humped me, I begged her to let me peel away her clothes with my teeth while I fingered her deep and slow.."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She answers angrily and loudly. He covered his mouth to not laugh. He loved when she got angry enough to curse.

"Lotus, that was all you," he stops her.

"What?" She says.

"I was just describing you. I closed my eyes when she was dancing and I imagined you dancing for you were suggestive. You were sex kitten. I just let you have your way with me. I have a very vivid imagination," Fitz finishes.

"You are terrible Fitz. I was ready to cut your dick off," Liv finishes.

"Heal girl! You have nothing to worry about, all of me belongs to you and no one else."

She snuggles under the covers, "Good answer Mr. Grant."

"Are you okay?" He turns serious. "Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is fine. I felt a few more rumbles tonight," she answers.

"I hate I missed it."

"That's okay, when the baby starts kicking. You'll have plenty to feel."

There's a cute growl that saunters out of Fitz's lips. Then they are back to a quiet still with each other.

"We better get off," she says.

"Yes, tomorrow, I'll see you at the altar. Will you meet me there?"

"I'll think about it." Liv says with a little girl's giggle.

"I love you," he answers.

"I love you. Goodnight handsome!"

They both reluctantly hang up and spend half of the night imagining the day ahead.

* * *

It is the next morning, the wedding day. There is chaos in both hotels as everyone is up and anxious. Bibi and Abby have set up for all the ladies to get spa treatment: facials, and manis and pedis. The men are going to get a little grooming and trimming.

Liv looks around the massive suite and takes in everything. As they are all caught up in whatever the fire is that is burning. Liv takes her purse and sneaks out of the hotel. It isn't until about 30 minutes later, Abby realizes Liv is gone.

"Where's Liv?' Abby asks.

"Isn't she in the bedroom?" Quinn says.

"No, I looked in there. She's not there."

Maya makes her way into the suite, "I have these for Liv," she says passing Abby a bag of candy.

"What are these for?"

"It always keeps him calm. Don't ask me why, it always did when she was little."

"She's not here," Abby answers.

Candace, Patricia, and their moms come in. "Where's the Bride to Be?" Patricia asks.

"She's not here," Abby says as she starts calling her number.

As they all look around, Bibi enters the room and she can instantly see something is wrong. "What's wrong?" She says,

Maya looks at Bibi, "We can't find Livvie."

They all realize at once they should panic and they all start calling her cell phone at once. Bibi is the only one to decide to call someone different, she called Fitz, "Fitz," she says as he answers.

"Honey, is Liv with you? I know you two can't stay away from each other." She asks as Maya realizes Bibi is calling Fitz.

"No Mom, I wish she were with me. Why would she be with me?"

"Nothing," she says quickly not wanting to upset him. "Well we gotta go," she says.

"Mom, where is Liv?" he says in a heightened tone.

She takes a deep breath, knowing it won't work to hide it from him, "She's not here."

"What?"

"She's not here son," she answers.

"Where the hell is she?" He asks. His voice is a fevered pitch. Everyone is immediately alarmed. Fitz is thinking the worst. Why would she leave without saying a word?

* * *

**Oh no! Liv has left the building. Where did she go? Is she coming back? Happy Holidays! We will find out soon!**

.


	40. Chapter 40 - Part 1 - The Wedding

_**This is Part 1. I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

Fitz has made his way over to the hotel where the ladies were staying. He burst through the door without knocking, panic and worry all over his face. Everyone had been on the phone trying to call her when they realized her phone was still there. Bibi rushes to his side, knowing she has to calm him down. Not that it was a time for a full body scan survey of Fitz, but the Olivia's family did just that. They noticed everything there was about Fitzgerald Grant III to see. The curl of his hair. The way he frowns. His chiseled body that couldn't be missed. And the lopsided smile that Liv has grown weak for. This is the first time all of them have had the chance to lay eyes on the man that Olivia was soon to marry, or not.

Candace whispers to Patricia, "Now if that is not an upgrade, I don't know what it is."

Patricia whispers back, ever so muffled, "I don't blame Liv. I would never get off my back."

Candace burst out into laughter, as everyone turns their attention to them, "That's why she's pregnant," she whispers back then nodding her apology for the outburst.

Fitz realizes he's entered the room without knocking. But he looks around the room totally at a lost. He doesn't know most of the room, which he realizes. He looks over at Bibi for a little help as she has already made her way to his side. She quickly whispers, "I'll introduce you to everyone."

He takes a deep breath. He doesn't want to be rude, but he couldn't care less about the faces starring at him in pity at the moment. He has one person on his mind, Olivia and their baby.

Maya comes to the rescue, "Hey Fitz, this is my mother, Edna. Over here is Eli's mother, Rose. This is Sandra, Olivia's stepmother. And over here are my two sisters, Marilee and Margaret. She points, "And my two sister in laws, Angela and Felicia. And the two chatty ladies over there are Olivia's closest cousins, Patricia and Candace."

Fitz tries to calm himself, "Nice to meet all of you. I am sorry for intruding," he answers as he looks over at Abby and Quinn.

"That's okay son, we understand," Bibi answers quickly.

"I've called and called her, she hasn't picked up. Or, she won't pick up because it's me." Fitz cuts through the tension.

"Well, that would be because she left her phone in her room," Abby answers.

They can all see that Fitz is scared to death, "Why? Where the hell did she go?" Fitz speaks.

"Son, don't worry, everything will be fine. She's not gone. She's just," Bibi searches for something less dire to suggest.

"She's just what, Mom. She's gone. I don't know if she's still on the island. She could be on a plane to God knows where. What if I never see her again? What if something happens and she can't reach us. And the baby….my little girl," Fitz utters, imagining all the worse possible scenarios.

"It's a girl," Maya says.

Fitz looks at her confused, realizing he let the surprise slip that they were planning to tell everyone once they got back to LA. He realizes he can't retract, "Yes, we found out a few days ago."

"A great granddaughter," Grandma Rose says.

"A little Olivia," Grandma Edna finishes.

The aunts are all elated at the slip of the tongue. Abby and Quinn look tickled as Bonnie smiles.

"And he's a girl maker," Candace whispers to Patricia. "You know what that means."

"Yes, Olivia is one lucky broad," she praises with a laugh.

Maya can hardly contain her excitement, but realizes gushing over the baby is the furthest thing from everyone's mind right now. "Fitz, I don't think you have anything to worry about. I am sure there's a perfectly good explanation for where she is and why she left."

"She didn't talk to you at all," Fitz asks.

"No, when I went to bed she was talking to Candace and Patricia. I left them gossiping," Maya answers.

"And she was getting tired but didn't want to go to sleep without talking to you," Patricia adds.

"When we left, she was getting ready to call you," Candace finishes.

Fitz takes a deep breath, Bibi jumps in, "Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah, we talked a little while. I asked her how she was feeling and how the baby was. She said everything was fine and we agreed that we would see each other at the altar."

Bibi can tell that nothing is going to calm him down. She takes his hand, "Let's go take a walk."

Fitz quickly protests, "I want to be here if she comes back."

"I've got my phone and you've got yours, they'll call us," Bibi says.

"We will," Maya answers.

"I'll come find you if I have to," Quinn answers.

Fitz looks at everyone with the lost look of a child who lost his favorite toy. He reluctantly agrees with a nod to leave as he turns and leaves with Bibi. As they watch them walk out of the door, everyone turns to each other helpless. They know that they definitely have to find Liv and quick.

* * *

Liv is sitting on the bench in the botanical garden at Diamond Falls. She's watching the butterflies that are swirling in the air above her, as they occasionally touch the petals of the flowers. She's watching a few ladybugs that are treading the flower beds. She needed the moment of solitude surrounding by the sound of nature and view of the beautiful exotic flowers. She is holding 3 of the lotus flowers, just like the ones Fitz had the night he proposed to her. She's softly caressing her stomach. She's been feeling flutters all night and morning.

"You must know that today is a big day for me and your daddy. You want us to know that you are definitely here for the party too. Don't worry, it wouldn't be a party without you," she says with a smile.

A butterfly is flying toward her and then lands on the petal of the lotus flower in her hand. She continues to rub her stomach. "I wanted to come here and spend a little time with the woman that I am going to lose in a few hours, Olivia Pope Davis. This place was a new beginning for mommy and today is a new beginning for both of us. The only thing that's going to be missing today is you Daddy," she says as she looks up toward the skies. "It's funny, it never occurred to me to tell you about Edison before we got married. I guess deep down, I knew it wasn't right. I knew he wasn't the one. I was ashamed of myself. I didn't want to tell you about a man that I didn't love that I was going to marry out of obligation or repayment. I was so full of guilt and shame, I thought marrying him was some sort of redemption."

She sits back on the bench, watching the engagement ring catch the sun's glare. She moves the ring around and then takes in the scent of the flower again.

"Fitz," she says with an adoring sigh. "You would love him daddy. Remember when you took me on my first date, to show me how a guy should treat me. You explained how a good man should treat me. How he has to treat me. You said a good man would give me the world, even if he didn't have it to give. Or, that nothing would be too good for me. No number was too high. You were definitely describing Fitz. Although, he would have no trouble giving me the world. He could definitely afford it." She lets out a small giggle. "Fitz has given me everything like he is giving me today…this little girl inside of me. He brings out the love in my heart that I've pushed away for so long because I had no one to truly give it to. Daddy, I just can't breathe sometimes. Most of the time with him. You know that moment you break the surface of the water as you float to the top. That exhilarating feeling that takes your breath away. He takes my breath and it scares me to death sometimes that it is sooo strong."

The baby makes more flutters which makes her smile in delight. She looks and seeds a couple walking hand in hand on down the nearby path. They steal a kiss from each other as they walk. After all, it's Valentine's Day, it's a day for lovers.

"I'm going to marry him today daddy. The man that loves me unconditionally, under the condition that I love him the same way. I know you'll be walking me down the aisle in spirit. You'll kiss me on the cheek and I'll feel it. And you'll wipe the tears away that will fall. The tears I've been crying since I met him. You'll hand me over to the man I deserve and that deserves me." Her face is drenched in tears.

She looks down at her watch, realizing she's been sitting there for some time. She realizes the time is getting close noon. She touches her stomach, making her way to get up, "We better get back before they think I'm a runaway bride and send out search party for us, led by your daddy."

* * *

Bibi has taken Fitz for a walk along the coastline outside of the hotel. They find some beach chairs to sit in. Fitz's jaws are clenched. His shoulders are tight. He plops down in the chair, seemingly left without resolve. Bibi is trying to find the best way to console her son but she knows words of encouragement isn't going to change that the thing he needs the most, the person he needs the most is not there. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box. Bibi studies him and the box.

"What's that?" She asks.

"Our wedding bands," he says.

She's hesitant to ask him to open it, it will just be a reminder of the current situation. Without asking, he opens the box and the sun hits it shine at that precise moment. She gently takes the box from his hands, "They are beautiful. You chose well."

"I'm starting to wonder if that's true," he says defeated.

"Fitzgerald, this is not the man I raised. I raised you to be strong and resilient and I raised you to be a fighter."

"I can't fight Mom. She's gone," he answers.

"How do you know she's gone?"

"Is this a trick question?" he asks looking at her as if she's alien. "Well, last time I looked. She was gone," he finishes.

"Fitz, I know after what happened the last couple of months you can't help but be scared but you chose well, and not just those rings."

"I thought I did...she's my dream. My real live dream come true."

"Yes she is and she loves you, more than you realize."

He gets up from the chair, standing with his hands in his pocket, "I'm a damn idiot. I shouldn't have done this. Instead of pulling her closer, I pushed her away. I knew she was overwhelmed and after the accident, the baby, I should have waited."

"You didn't push her away, son," she says as she runs her fingers through his curls.

"I messed up. This is my fault."

"You were afraid of losing her again.. You wanted to make things more real for you two, that's all."

"And look where that got me," he sulks.

"You know what's the hardest thing in the world for a woman?'" She asks.

"No," he says almost childlike in expression and delivery.

"Being madly in love with a man and coming to this moment. That final step in a relationship, marriage. Even harder if you have been down this road before and it didn't work out. You doubt yourself, you doubt love. Hell, you might even doubt men. You doubt second chances and ever finding that perfect match."

"Mom," he says, wondering if she's speaking from experience.

"I got serious with someone in Hawaii and it was hard. I am no spring chicken. I still look damn good tho," she jokes. "But it was hard because after your father cheating on me, on our family. You kind of lose faith in marriage. Edison did some pretty shitty things to her and preyed on her weakness. She can't help but be scared."

"I'm not Edison. I never will be. I just want to love her and make her happy."

Bibi takes his face into her hands, "And she knows that. She's just protecting herself. It's a natural reaction to pain. I couldn't move on with the guy that came along after your father because I still love that bastard and I always will."

"Maybe she realized she still loves Edison," Fitz says breaking away from Bibi.

"Bullshit, she loves you. I got to spend time with her in Hawaii, we talked a lot about you. She is madly in love with you."

"Just not ready to marry me," he sighs.

"Fitz," she slowly utters.

"When we talked last night, she was worried about being a good wife to me."

Bibi laughs, he confirms exactly what she's being trying to explain.

"I told her she will be. I should have taken this at her pace. I just don't want to lose her and the baby. I don't want to lose her."

"You haven't and you won't. Let's get back to the room, so we can figure out what to do next."

She reaches out her hand for him, as he takes it, "Thanks for always being there for me. No matter how this turns out today."

"You are going to get married tonight and I'm going to get to dance with my son to our favorite song on the dance floor."

"Mom, I am not dancing with you," he protests.

"The hell you aren't. I'm celebrating a lot tonight. Out with Smellie and in with Livvie," she jokes as she pulls him along.

* * *

All the men are sitting in the suite, having breakfast. Everyone's trying to be positive about where Liv is.

"You think she left the island?" Marcus asks.

"Listen, I've known Liv a long time. She's been sort of introvert, but she's has reason to be. Grant makes her happy. I haven't seen her this happy in a while. If she left, she had a good reason," Harrison says.

"It's been my experience that marriage is the greatest commitment you can make besides raising children. You got walk into that thing with your eyes open and you gotta be ready to listen," Levi says to the younger guys.

"All I know is, that arrogant wanna be Casanova Brown would have never done something like what this Grant guy did for her. He's never met us. He knows nothing about us until last night but he wanted to make sure this day was special for her. Liv is crazy if she walks away from this guy, " Ricky says grabbing another sausage link.

"I know my niece," Oliver speaks up, "I know her taking off like she did ending up here doesn't help the situation but I trust what I saw in Grant's eyes last night. He loves her and he fell in love with the woman she used to be before Davis took that from her."

"So, how did Ebony and Ivory meet again?" AJ asks.

Everyone laughs, Harrison provides the details, "It all started with a voice, a photo, and a phone call."

"I've never known a man to fall in love with a woman over the airwaves, but that's exactly what Grant did," Cyrus tells them.

"He used to call the radio show and flirt with her and talk about this woman he had fallen for and he didn't know how to tell her," Harrison shares.

"Shut the hell up, don't tell me, Fitz was Tom," Franklin bites.

Charles and Marcus look confused as does Levi and Anthony. Cyrus and David definitely feel like they've missed a part to the puzzle.

"You are a regular listener," Harrison asks.

"Yes, I'm gonna listen to my niece and brag about her. I've been following this Tom dude. This was like weekly episode of The Young and the Restless. This Grant cat is Tom."

"Yes," Harrison answers.

"What are we missing?" David asks.

"Grant didn't know how to approach Liv I guess," Harrison starts to explain.

"Well, he was married," Ricky chimes in.

Harrison continues, "So he decided to become a listener/caller and throw out all these hints. I gotta give it to a brother, that was pretty smooth how he'd ask her for certain songs to play."

"He didn't tell me that," Marcus says.

"He definitely didn't tell me that," Cyrus concurs.

"Leave the man alone, he was trying to wrap, for a white boy, I gotta give him props. He met her on her turf," Harrison finishes.

"My man," Franklin says with a laugh.

"Well, it looks like it worked," David says.

"Let's hope so," Harrison answers as they all get a worried look on their face.

* * *

Fitz and Bibi have made it back to the suite. Everyone's faces have sort of turn to a little gloom. There is still no sign of Liv. Abby even checked with the front desk to see if she stopped at the concierge desk for directions to some place. All they could say was that she left in a taxi.

Fitz is out on the terrace with Maya. She can tell his heart is breaking, "I know this seems meaningless right now but Livvie loves you."

"I love her too," he answers.

"I don't know where she went. I can't answer for her but she's been through a lot. I know that's not answer and it's not an excuse, it's just the truth."

"Why did she run? I've never hurt her, at least I never meant to, if I did."

"There's a scared little girl that shows up every now and then and she pouts and she gets sad but she fights to hide that girl"

"I don't want her to hide from me, I want her to trust me," he answers.

Just as Maya is about to answer they hear a collective shrill of Liv's name come from inside. Without a moment to think, Fitz rushes back into the suite with Maya right behind him. Liv is looking at all them confused noticing that Fitz is there.

"What's going on? What are you doing here?" Liv asks Fitz as she catches his

"What's going on?" Patricia says.

"Why are you looking at my like you are shocked to see me?" Liv asks, still wondering why Fitz is there.

"Liv we couldn't find you," Quinn answers.

"Honey, where have you been? Everyone's been worried sick, scared to death."

"Why?" Liv asks again.

"It's not funny Pout, we thought you skipped out on us," Candace adds.

"I left a note on top of Abby's phone. I told her I wanted some time alone, go to my favorite place and I would be back before all the prep started."

Abby looks over, a little confused and embarrassed, "Shit, when my alarm went off, I knocked my phone down. The note much have fell under the bed," she answers as she goes toward the room to look.

"So, you haven't changed your mind," Fitz says barely audible but voice cracking in relief.

She walks over to him, realizing he's standing there frozen in fear, "Why would I have changed my mind?" She asks caressing his face. Bibi has a sigh of relief she knew her son was hanging on by a thread.

"I don't know," Fitz answers faintly. Before he can say anything more, she takes him into her room and closes the door.

Everyone looks like curious wanting to run to the door to hear what's being said between the two.

"Looks like we still have a wedding tonight, we better get our asses in gear," Felicia says as the chaos begins again.

"Wait, do we know there is a wedding?" Patricia asks.

"There's a wedding,' Maya says confidently

* * *

Fitz is standing at her window looking out. Liv comes behind him, stroking his back with her fingertips.

"Fitz, did you really think I took off again?"

Fitz is still a little silent. He doesn't want to turn to her. He's full of emotions that he can't put into words in that moment.

"Fitz, look at me," she says as she gently turns his face to hers. "Did you think I took off again?"

"Yeah, I did. I think my heart stopped beating the moment they said you weren't here. I felt like a dead man walking until you walked in that door." Liv's face turns to sadness as he strokes his cheek.

"This is all my fault because I left before and I'm sorry."

"I was scared to death I lost you two again and I just found you," he answers.

Liv takes a deep breath, "Some way to start off a marriage, not being able to trust your wife," Liv finishes.

"I trust you….," he hesitates.

"You can be honest Fitz, you don't completely trust me to not hurt you," she pushes.

"I don't want to feel that way, not about you," he says.

"You have every reason to feel that way Fitz. We should be able to trust each other, especially if we are going to embark on this journey called marriage."

"I want you to trust me. I want you to believe you can talk to me about anything. Even if you don't want to marry me, tell me. It will hurt. It will kill me but at least you felt comfortable enough to tell me."

She lays her chin on his back, "You think I don't want to marry you," she asks.

He stays silent for a minute, "I don't know...I worry."

She turns his shoulders to her, so she can look him squarely in the eyes, "Fitzgerald, I want to marry you. I'm scared. In fact, I'm petrified. I just took some time away to do something I need to do for me and it had nothing to do with talking myself out of not marrying you. Everything has been moving so fast for us. I just needed to catch my breath. I just needed to breathe and think about what today is going to mean for us."

"If you feel like I'm controlling, by doing this, I am sorry. I just wanted this to be special but I should have considered this may be too much for you. I'm not trying to be Edison, I don't want to control you. I don't," he pleads.

She reaches up and gives him a soft kiss on the lips, "You just want to give me the world," she says.

"I do, you and this baby, our baby. I want to give you the world."

"Fitz, I know this past year has been a rollercoaster and I've mainly been the one with a front row seat on this ride but I'm gonna leap."

"We leap together," he finishes.

"Yes," she answers as he kisses her. The kisses is soft and sweet and he pulls her into his arms holding her in place so he can focus on the softness of her lips and the passion of their kiss. She lets out a moan and soft laugh, "You better go before we do something bad."

"Like what," he says as he rubs her ass softly and pushing her more into him.

"Like that," she says as she feels a twitch between them. She looks down and then laughs. She looks back up at him who is sheepishly grinning back, "That is going to have to wait until tonight."

Fitz lets out a groan, "20 minutes...I think we can do it and do it well."

"You and your 20 minutes. Is that Fitzgerald Grant trademark?" she says flirty trying to pull away but he squeezes her tightly.

"We both know, my trademark is all night long. That's how we got this little one," he says as he pats her stomach. "My patent is the ability to satisfy you completely in 20 minutes if that's all we got."

And with just that little seductive sentence coming out of his mouth, she's warm all over for him, "You have to go. You aren't supposed to see me before the wedding anyway."

"I've seen every bit of you, every little nook...," he says as he slowly bring his hand between her legs. "For the record, tonight, you are mine. Legally and physically. I am going to have my way with you," he says as his fingers are having a little adventure walks between her legs.

She lets out a whimper, "Out Mister, out!" she instructs as she pulls away and points to the door.

"Do I get a kiss?"

"No, I don't trust you," she answers.

He starts toward the door, faking sadness, "Okay...I'm going," he says slowly turning the doorknob.

"Goodbye," she answers with a laugh.

"I mean, I'm going this time...you won't see me for a few hours."

"I'll take my chances," she answers.

He stops, trying one more tactic, "After what I went through this morning," he says.

"Damn you," she says as she goes to the door, "One kiss!"

He turns around with a smirk, "One kiss, one minute."

"What?" She asks, confused by what he's asking.

"Bring your lips here," he says as he scoops her in his arms as he smashes into her lips as they enjoy the taste of each other's lips. They are both moaning in pleasure and unison as their tongues dual in it's own dance to moaning for one passionate minute.

"Fitz you have to go before my grandmothers spanks you with a switch," she pleads as he gently nuzzles the curve of her neck.

"Okay, okay...that sounds menacing. I'll go."

"Thank you," she laughs.

"I'll see you two at 6pm sharp," he says he touches her stomach again and opens the door to leave.

She gives him a soft kiss, "Sharp," she responds still letting her lips graze.

Grandmother Rose speaks up as they can see the little show between them through the crack of the door, "Young man, do I have to get a switch for you?"

Fitz turns around and looks at Liv, "Would she really?"

Liv is laughing at the fear that now covers his face, "You are family now. Yes, she would." She continues to laugh, he stops her by pulling her in for another hard kiss that takes the wind out of her.

Fitz releases her from the kiss, as he opens the door widely, "I'm leaving," he says loudly as he starts out. He turns around and mouths I Love You to Liv and leaves. Liv is staring at with dreamy eyes as she rests her back on the door. Fitz smirks as he leaves, "Ladies," as he goes out of the door, as Bibi quickly follows him. Liv is lost in the feel of his lips.

"He got you whipped bad," Grandma Edna finishes that causes a roar of laughter.

"I am not whipped," Liv protests.

Grandma Rose looks at her sternly, with a playful grin, "Should we check your underwear."

"Grammy," Liv says shocked with rosiest of cheeks to show her embarrassment.

"Oh Lord! You are going to be barefoot and pregnant for that man all the time," Angela says jokingly as everyone laughs.

Maya, again coming to the rescue, "Y'all leave my baby alone. We have a wedding to get ready for." Liv looks at her mom with relief for the recovery.

Bibi is outside with Fitz, "Everything okay, although judging from the stars in Liv's eyes I'll say it is."

Fitz's cheeks turn red, "Everything is fine."

"Good," she answers.

"Mom, thank you again. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You are stuck with me forever," she answers as tears are starting to fill her eyes. She clears her throat, "Now you are getting married. You need to go and get ready."

He kisses her on the cheek and leaves.

* * *

Back at the men's hotel all the men are starting to get ready as they got a text from Fitz that the wedding is still on. Fitz has made it back to the chaos. He and Marcus are sharing a suite. He asked him to be the best man. There is a knock at the door. Fitz is taking a shower with the door to his bedroom shut. Marcus is just about to hop his shower when he hears the knock again. He goes and opens the door. He opens it to find Big Jerry standing there.

" ," Marcus says shocked by him standing there.

"I know you are shocked to see me Marcus and I am sure my son won't be happy at all to see me."

"We didn't know you were coming."

"I didn't know I was either but I had to," he answers.

Marcus is fully aware how awkward this is and is going to be. He opens the door fully for Big Jerry to come in. "He's ummmm, taking a shower."

"I thought you guys would just about ready to get this show on the road," he says looking around at how relatively calm it is."

"Well, we are kind of getting a late start," Marcus answers not wanting to give details of the morning's mishap.

"How's he doing?" Gerry asks.

"He's good...he's ready," Marcus answers.

"Don't worry Walker, you won't get in trouble for letting me in. Just be by the door when he motions for me to get out," Gerry says as he's about to take a seat when Fitz opens the door, towel around his waist and a towel thrown over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"It is good to see you too son," Gerry answers.

"Let's not act like we have this amazing father and son relationship. I am in no place to play that role today," Fitz says annoyed.

"I am going to go and finish getting dressed," Marcus says quickly , excusing himself.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to be here for you today," Gerry responds in earnest.

Fitz lets out a strained laugh at Gerry's admission, "Aren't you a little late for the proud dad act?"

"I'm not here to try and gain points. Son, I know I've done nothing but piss on your for one thing or another. I just wanted you to be better than me."

"I'm already better than you," Fitz answers.

"Yes, you are. And that was all on your mother and not on me."

"Does mom know you are here?"

"No and I am sure she will want to kick my ass back to Los Angeles when she finds out I am. She begged me not to come here and mess things up for you."

"And you decided to do it anyway?" Fitz questions.

"No, I wanted to come and prove you both wrong. And I am hoping today is a new beginning for you and for me. Maybe we can try to salvage something in our relationship."

"Mellie," Fitz says simply.

Gerry takes a deep breath, looking out at the view of the ocean that can be seen from the suite window, "Mellie was the 3rd biggest mistake I've made. Cheating on your mother first and causing Christopher's accident comes in second. If I could go back and do all those things I would. You are my first born son, my namesake, and I want you to know I love you and I want you to be happy."

"Or, do you want your seat back on the board?" Fitz says not believing Gerry's sentiments.

"Son, this is not about work or my seat. Today is your second chance and I want to be there for you. I made you marry Mellie and I shouldn't haven't done that. You are living your own life and I want you to know I support that."

Fitz's hard shell begins to break a little, "Olivia is the woman I plan to spend the rest of my life with. She's different. She's not Mellie, the debutant wife. She's a very smart woman that has the brains to match and her hue is black and beautiful. She might not be your idea of the wife a Grant man needs on his arm but she's perfect for me."

"Then she's perfect. She's not marrying me. She's marrying you."

"You are going to treat her like my wife or I don't want you around. And you tell your friends who aren't so colorblind that I expect the same 'loving' courtesy they gave Mellie."

"You got it," Gerry relents.

"I need to get dressed," Fitz says going toward his room.

"I got a hotel room. I am going to go and get dressed." Gerry starts walking toward the door. "Thanks for letting me stay."

Fitz takes a deep breath, "Thanks for coming."

Gerry let's out a relieved breath and leaves.

* * *

Liv is sitting in front of the mirror in her suite with Maya as Maya is doing her hair.

"I am surprised you sent the hairstylist away and you wanted me to do your hair," Maya says.

"Mom," she says incredulously.

"I haven't done hair in so long," Maya says.

"You are the best I know. You own two salons in Baltimore and two in DC. You are the perfect person for the job plus I needed my mommy. I also wanted to ask you something." Liv says looking into the mirror at her mirror image in Maya.

"What is that?"

"Would you give me away?" Liv says timidly, not knowing what the reaction will be.

"Livvie," Maya says surprised.

"I could have asked many uncles who are here. I could have even asked Levi but none of those choices seemed right. The only choice that seemed to be right is you."

"I don't know what to say."

"I hope you say yes."

"Of course its a yes."

"You and dad walking me down the aisle. It seems like the perfect full circle moment. I know he'll be with me and you'll be there holding my hand." Maya is overcome with emotion as the puts the comb down that was in her hand.

"Don't you dare make me cry Olivia Carolyn Pope. I won't forgive you," Maya says with tears already threatening to fall.

"I went to talk to Daddy about everything, Edison and Fitz. I realized this morning, the first date Daddy and I ever went on was on Valentine's Day. Today is Valentine's and I am going to marry my dream man. He's not exactly what he had in mind for me," she finishes.

"No, he's a pretty white boy with money and an Ivy League education. Who's actually smart. He's the worse," Maya says with a laugh as they both laugh. "Your father just wanted you to be happy and be loved. You got that. That pretty white boy loves you with all his heart."

"I just want him to be proud of me. I've done enough to disappoint him. I haven't been half the woman I should have been."

"What happened in the past wasn't your fault. You were a victim of circumstance."

"And I let that define me and I know better. I've studied the mind. I couldn't figure out my own."

"Occupational hazard of being a doctor. You are your own worst patient," Maya says as she turns Liv's head from left to right, looking at her almost completed work.

There is a knock at the door, as they both say, Come In.

Sandra appears in the door, coming in. She's completely dressed. "I hope I am not interrupting," she says.

"Of course not," Liv says.

"You look beautiful," Sandra says looking at Liv and at Maya. "You still have the magic hands Maya," Sandra finishes.

"Thank you," she says. "Gotta make our girl look good."

"I just wanted to give you something," Sandra says to Olivia.

"You didn't have to give me anything."

"Well, it's not from me. It's from your father."

Maya and Liv look at here confused.

Sandra continues, "He had me transcribe it for him, when he lost the use of his hand. He wanted me to give it to you on your wedding day. Whether he was here with us or not." She hands the envelope over to Olivia.

Olivia holds it close to her heart, "You had this when I married Edison."

"Yeah, I did. It just didn't seem right to give it to you then but today, it's the right time. I can see it in your eyes. I didn't see it with Edison. I don't know what I saw that day but I was sure it wasn't meant for you in that moment to read these words. Your father expected me to do right by you and I hope I am finally doing that now." Sandra takes a deep breath, "I don't want to overstep Maya but he trusted me with this."

Olivia looks down at the envelope, slowly opening it. Maya nods to Sandra and mouths a thank you to her. Olivia get the letter open and begins to read.

Olivia,

I don't know where I'll be when you read this. I'll either be holding your hand the best way I can or I'll be above smiling down on you. Your mother and I tried to give you the best of everything with what we had and we tried to love you better than the best parents could. Today is the day that every daddy dreads for his little girl. The day she leaves him for another man that deep down he'll hate forever. Not because he's a bad guy but because he took his little girl away. The man you marry today is going to be that guy I hate, because he will marry my little girl. He's going to change your name and you become his girl. He's going to love you, he's going to protect you, and he' going to spin the world on its axis for you. He will do everything a daddy does but as your husband. He will capture a place in your heart that I have to let him have. We will have to share you. This lucky guy will be everything I dreamed you'd marry. Be happy Livvie! Be in love!

Daddy

Liv looks up from the letter as she begins to sob. Maya into her arms and console her.

* * *

The men have arrived at the hotel where the ladies are staying, Jade Mountain. They all go upstairs where the ceremony is going to take place. They are met by Quinn, Abby, and Bibi who making sure the last minute touches are what they should be. The Celestial Terrace is decorated with various red flowers. There are red roses, red tulips, red hibiscus, and red dahlia's. Liv's bouquet has just been delivered with red and white amaryllis. Randy has flown in to be the DJ and they plan to surprise Liv with recording the show there. Fitz is making sure everything is to his liking. The guys are having a drink. Bibi is giving the bouquet to a waiter to refrigerate when she hears Big Gerry's voice in the distance. She turns around slowly. As he is approaching her.

"Before you say anything, Fitz knows I'm here," he says with his hands up.

Fitz notices the Category 5 storm that's soon to be named his parents forming, he rushes over, "Mom, he's telling the truth."

"I told you not to come."

"I know but I wanted to do one right thing by our son," he answers.

"I should kick your ass for having the ball to show up."

"I expect you to. I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning, I promise."

Fitz looks at his mom, knowing she's trying to be tough but Gerry is her biggest weakness, "Mom," he says.

"I am only letting him stay because it's too far of a kick with my bum knee," she shakes her hand in Gerry's face and she walks away.

Gerry watches her walk away, "Just as feisty as the day I met her."

"Why did you mess up dad?"

"Because I'm a jackass, that's why. She's still got killer legs and a nice little caboose on her," he says staring at Bibi instructing the works.

"I'm not old enough for this conversation. I am walking away."

Gerry laughs as Fitz excuses himself.

Fitz walks over to Bonnie, who came with Bibi, Quinn and Abby. She and Charles are talking as Fitz comes over, "Hey Fitz," she says.

"Hey Bonnie, I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" She asks.

"For coming. For supporting me and Olivia. I know this is an awkward situation."

"I told you before, I love Mellie. She's a good friend. But I really like Olivia and you are a good guy. You deserve to be happy just like Mellie does. We wanted to be here."

"Well, thank you!," Fitz says.

Cyrus and James walk over to join the threesome. "Are you ready?" Cyrus asks.

"No, I'm not. I'm nervous."

"Why? You couldn't have planned this better," James says.

"Yes, if this billion dollar realty thing doesn't work out, you can always be a wedding planner to the stars," Cyrus jokes as they laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind," Fitz says as he wipes his brow. Victoria and her friend Becky comes in with Huck in tow behind them. Fitz rushes over to her. He gives her a hug and a kiss on the head.

"You okay," Fitz says. "Hi Becky!"

"Hi, Mr. Grant."

"I'm fine dad, but you don't look okay," Victoria says with a laugh.

"I'm fine! Why would you say that?"

"Mr. Grant," Becky says cautiously, "You are sweating real hard."

"Shit," Fitz says not wanting his shirt to get ruined.

"Dad, why are you nervous? Olivia's cool," Victoria says.

"I just want everything to go right," he says.

"It will dad."

"You like her right," Fitz says nervously.

"Dad, you know I like her. Chill dad, just chill," Victoria says.

"How are you feeling? How's your shoulder?" he says concerned.

"It's good. Grandma made me do my little exercises this morning."

"Good, you have to keep that going, okay."

"Okay Dad, I promise."

He gives her another kiss, "It's almost showtime," he says as he nervously walks away.

* * *

The ladies are outside of Olivia's bedroom. She wouldn't let them see the dress she was picking. She spends an hour making the decision all by herself.

"Liv you have to come out some time today. The wedding starts in an hour," Candace.

Liv screams from the room as she stands in the mirror in the dress she chose, checking our every angle of herself. She notices that her bump fits perfectly in the fabric and style that she chose. "You are starting to grow so fast little one." She says as she continues to note the dress.

There's a knock at the door, "I'm coming out right now," Liv responds.

They are all growing anxious on the other side of the door and cameras in hand to take a picture of the bride. They all hear the latch of the door, as she opens the door and steps out in front of them. They all stand in awe.

"Did I pick the wrong one?"

None of them say a word, they just stare at her.

"I picked this one because it's…," Before she can finish.

"Because it's perfect," Maya finishes.

"His jaw is going to hit the floor," Patricia says.

Liv turns around so everyone can see the back too. Maya has done her hair up with strands of curls dropping down the sides of her cheeks. Liv has opted for no veil. She chooses the Madeline Gardner Sakura Wedding Dress in Ivory Rose.

"Do I look like a vision or a disaster?" She asks.

"You look like an angel," Grandma Rose says.

"Well, I guess I'm ready," Liv says as she grabs the shawl that goes with it.

"You can't leave yet. We have a little something for you," Felicia says.

"What's that?" Liv asks.

"You need something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue."

"Do you even do that when you get married a second time?" Liv asks.

"You do when it's right," Angela says as she hands her a bag. Liv looks inside and pulls out a blue garter. "Well, since it's Valentine's and its a red and white party, this is the perfect place to hide something blue."

"I wore these diamond earrings when I married your uncle. This is your something old," Margaret says as she starts putting the earrings in her ear.

"This is my favorite charm bracelet. You know that. I want you to wear it today," Felicia says putting the bracelet around her wrist. "That's your something borrowed."

"We just have to find something new," Marilee says.

"She's already here," Liv says as she pats her stomach. There's a smile that goes around everyone's faces.

"Let's get this show on the row," Candace says going towards the door. She opens as they all begin to go out in a single file line. They all let Liv go our first, holding her dress small train that is behind it.

* * *

The ladies arrive outside of the terrace. Abby comes out to see Liv and the dress she chose.

"I love it," Abby says.

"Thanks so much Abby for helping Fitz with all of this."

"Anything for my best friend," Abby says as they hug.

"And thanks for standing up for me too. Red, you look beautiful in red," she says noticing Abby's red dress.

"Thanks," Abby says as she goes to peek.

Everyone goes and takes a seat. Leaving Abby and Maya outside with Liv. Fitz and Marcus are at the altar with the minister. Fitz and Marcus are both dressed in a custom havana linen suit. They are both adorning red roses in their lapel. Abby is peeking in.

"I can't believe we pulled this damn thing off," Abby says proudly as she walks back to Liv and Maya.

Abby hands Liv her bouquet, Liv looks at it in amazement. "This is beautiful. How did you get these specific flowers and in red?" Liv asks.

"Great teamwork," Maya says.

"If I may ask, what is the cue for this start?" Liv asks.

Just as Liv asks the question, the music starts. Liv lets out an audible gasp. "How did he know?"

"He didn't, you played this one night on the show. You said you loved this song and it spoke to you. You said it was the perfect wedding song. I figured it was perfect for today, for you."

Liv has tears, as the music gets a little louder, Giving Myself by Jennifer Hudson starts to play. Abby gets in front of Maya and Liv and starts walking into Terrace. The song as the play.

I never been who I want to be

I never felt completely free

No one's ever had all of me

Or made me feel so beautiful and sexy

Liv and Maya then appears into view for everyone to see as they rise to their feet. Liv look around the terrace at all the red flowers. It's like a secret garden. She quickly locks eyes with Fitz who looks at her with the look of all the love has inside. Liv feels like she's floating. As the sun slowly starts to set over the ocean. Liv begins her walk to the man who she's ready to give herself over to.

Now I'm flying like an airplane

Now I'm riding like on the open range

Now I'm living out my destiny

I know the truth,

I got it all in you and me

I'm giving myself over to you

Body and soul

I'm giving it over

I'm giving myself over to you now

It seems like the longest walk ever but Liv can't contain the tears that stream down face which makes everyone cry.

Like a brand new day

Now you and I, we're the face of fame

Ain't nobody got nothing to say, no

And from my feelings

I never have to run away

No more

Because he's here

Holding me tight

Liv and Maya make it over to Fitz. Maya wipes Liv's tears with an emergency kleenex she had on hand. Maya whispers to Fitz, "We're giving you our baby, you take care," as she places Liv's hand in his and takes Liv's bouquet to hold. The song continues to play as they step in front of the minister as they stare into each other's eyes and they let the song finish.

Can't you see?

I don't wanna be without you anymore

I'm giving myself over to you

Body and Soul

I'm giving it over

I'm giving myself over to you

For the first time

I can stand in front of someone

Finally

I can be me

I can just let my love spill over

I can cry

I don't have to lie

I can finally let someone all the way inside

All the way

Fitz takes her face in his hands, "You look beautiful," he says as he wipes her tears.

She tries to laugh through the tears, "You don't look so bad yourself," she answers wiping his tears.

"We are here," Fitz whispers.

"Yes, we are," she says

You know it's the right time

I know it's the right night

I know it's the right life

I know you're the right man

I know I'm the right girl

Come on now feel it

You feel it

I'm ready to give it over to you

Fitz takes the palm of her hand and brings it up to lips and kisses the inside. He turns her hand over, kissing the top just as gently. "We leap," Fitz says.

"We leap," she answers as the song finishes.

I'm ready to give it over to you

I'll never love nobody else

The minister announces that everyone can be seated. As they all take their seats except Maya.

"Who gives this woman away?" He asks.

"Her father and I and her whole family do," Maya answers as that breaks the tears and turns them into laughter.

"I am going to assume no one is objecting to this marriage," The minister quips.

"They better not," Fitz says as he looks around the terrace.

"Fitzgerald's request was that this not be your traditional wedding. He wanted it to be about their love and their family and I can definitely feel both of those things here this evening. Olivia and Fitz you are now going to state your intentions to each other," he addresses them as they never take their eyes off of each other. "You are about to make a commitment in front of God and your family. This should not be entered into lightly but with reverence and honesty."

"Olivia and Fitz, do you take each other to be wedded husband and wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer…"

Everyone laughs at the irony. The minister looks confused.

He continues, "For poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part, according to God's holy ordinance," he turns to Olivia, "Do you?"

"I do," Olivia answers spreading the widest smile across her face.

"Fitzgerald, do you?" The preacher asks.

"I do," Fitz says quickly before the minister can finish which brings about more laughter.

The minister has the rings in the crease of his clergy book. He prayers over the rings as they place them on each other's fingers.

"I understand Olivia and Fitz have something they want to say to each other. We will now hear from the bride and groom," as the minister motions to Fitz first.

Fitz tries to compose himself. He clears his throat so he can say what's been sitting on his heart for so long. He pulls out a piece of paper and starts to read, "Livvie," he says with so much emotion. He looks down at the paper again. "No," he says, "No," he repeats and throws the paper away. "Livvie, the moment I heard your voice over the airwaves I fell in love with you. Then everyday I kept my computer on your webpage just staring at you from the start of my day until the end. I didn't know why. I didn't know why or how this woman who I never met, captured my heart and my thoughts. How I could become obsessed with the notion of life with you? And then we met and I looked into your eyes and I saw the rest of my life, the rest of being. Those eyes, that smile, and everything else I love about you..that maybe I can't say right now," he jokes as everyone laughs. Liv can stop the tears from flowing, as Fitz takes his thumb and tries to wipe them. "We had an unconventional beginning, not one I would recommend to others but when you meet your soulmate you can't close the door on that truth, no matter what the circumstance. I never gave up on a future with you. I promise to smother you with love. I promise to smother you with gifts, even when you say no. I promise to smother you with protection. Most of all, I promise you fidelity, trust, and family. What I need to complete me, I am holding in my hands right now. I love you and always will."

"Fitz," she says trying to compose herself. He reaches down and gently kisses her.

"Fitz," she whispers again. She takes a deep breath, "I saw you on a magazine cover and I started researching you. I had to know everything about you. I wanted to know everything about you and I couldn't figure out why. You intrigued me. I found myself some days wondering what you were doing. I even wondered something so simple, when I would make breakfast or pour a cup of coffee. How does he like his coffee? I learned quickly, you liked it black and strong," she says with a laugh as everyone laughs. Then I met this mystical and magical unicorn named Fitzgerald Grant III and then I had even more questions. Then when I wasn't looking, I fell in love with you. I knew it as early as you did but I was so scared to feel it. I was so scared to give in to it. A man like you couldn't be real. Then thought to myself, if it is real, why didn't I meet this amazing man sooner. I never knew a love like this before and I don't think I'll ever know it again. You invaded my life and you showed me a side that I had lost faith resided in men and that was compassion, unselfishness, and sincerity. When I am with you I feel like the most important person in the room. You say what I need to hear but I know when you say it, it comes from truth and from love. I'll spend our days embracing that love and redefining everlasting love in my heart. With you, I never have to question love. I know this time, it's love."

Bibi looks at Gerry and she can't help by lay her head on his shoulder as she wipes away her tears. As Levi pulls Maya into his chest. There's not a dry eye in the house.

"Without further adieu, Mr. Grant, you can kiss your bride." Fitz waste no time planting the softest kiss on Olivia that turns hungry and wild. As the whistles egg them on to keep going for it. They finally break away from the kiss. They stand still in the moment, foreheads pressed together.

The minister says, "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III."

They turn to their family and friends hands locked. Now, no longer two but one. Everyone is clapping for them. They start down the aisle greeting their family as they go out of the entrance.

"Where are we going?" Liv asks.

"I want to be alone with my wife for a few minutes."

"We have to get to the reception Fitz."

"Don't worry we are going, but for right now, I want to spend a few minutes with you."

Huck is already outside with a car waiting for them. He leads her to the car as Huck opens for them to get in.

"Congratulations," Huck says.

"Thank you Huck," She answers as she gets in.

They get in the car as Huck closes the door, Fitz hold Olivia's face in place as he stares into her eyes.

"When you walked through that door, you took my breath away," Fitz says.

"This whole day took my breath away," Olivia returns.

"I wanted to run down the aisle and steal you away and just hold you in my arms."

"Abby may have actually killed you if you did that," Liv laughs.

"And my mother, your mother and Quinn," he agrees.

He looks at her again, and without a word he just kisses her. "How about we skip the reception? I take you back to our suite and I make love to you all night."

"I would love that...but," Liv says as she gently tugs at his bottom lip. "But I am not falling for that. You are trying to distract me from the surprise. Where are we going?"

"I wanted our first dance, as husband and wife to be just you and me in a special place."

"Fitz," she says breathless. She looks out of the window, thinking she knows exactly where they are going. She settles into his chest as he holds her tight until they get to their destination.

* * *

_**To be continued!**_


	41. Chapter 40 - The Wedding - Part 2

Liv keeps looking out the window, the sun is slowly setting. She thought Fitz was taking her to Diamond Falls. She was prepared to act surprised. Instead they drive up to a dock with a boat draped in lights and red flowers. Liv lifts from Fitz's chest, looking at him.

"Fitz, what is this?" She asks as the looks at the sight before her.

"This is our ride back to the reception."

"What do you mean?"

"I want our first dance to be under the moonlight, on the water, just you and me. Most of all just some time to ourselves before we get pulled in every direction with our family and friends."

"I can't believe you did all this...I can't believe it."

Huck opens the car door, letting them out. Fitz gets out straightening his jacket. He brings his hand up and inside the car, to escort her out. She takes his hand and gets out. She straightens her dress. Delicately scooping out the tail. Fitz just stares at her. Not saying a word, he's just mesmerized.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Absolutely nothing. You look better than I dreamed you would."

She turns her head, looking at him with sexy rolling eyes as she pouts her lips in the form of a kiss, "You are more than I could have ever dreamed or wished for."

He reaches down and gives her a kiss, "Shall we go aboard."

"Definitely," she answers as she takes his hand and they start walking down the dock. As she gets closer, she sees a makeshift board has been placed in front that reads, _SS Olivia. _She drops her head on to his forearm. "You thought of everything."

"I tried," he says. He turns to her. "Let's take off your shoes."

"Why?" She asks as he reaches down like a prince and she's Cinderella.

"Because I don't want you to fall. You and our little girl are precious cargo," he answers as he reaches for her foot gently removing the slingbacks.

They step on and Liv can see he truly has thought of everything. There's sparkling grape juice on ice. Strawberries and pineapples drizzled in agave with whipped cream sitting beside it. She picks up a pineapple, grazes it across her lips, "Is someone planning on getting lucky tonight?" She says gently taking a bite.

"Oh I know, I will," he says as he picks up a chunk and places it in his mouth with a boyish smile.

The captain comes from below deck. He clears his throat, "Are we ready to sail Mr. Grant?"

"Yes, we are," Fitz says as he notices that Liv is rubbing her arms for warmth. He takes off his jacket, draping it around her shoulder. She looks up at him, ready to speak and he reads her mind, "Abby knows. This was all in the plans. They'll party until we arrive."

Fitz has one seating area decorated with pillow cushion that they can rest on. They sit for now and enjoy the sparkling grape juice and fruit and whipped cream. He slowly pours them a glass each of the 'champagne' and hands her one.

"What are we toasting to?" She asks.

"Well we could do the clichéd, _To New Beginnings or Happily Ever After_ but it doesn't fit this."

"No, it doesn't," she says.

"How about…To the end of loneliness and the beginning of living?" He says as he tips his glass to her.

Filled with emotion, she toast his glass, "And to Love," she finishes.

"Perfect," he responds as they toast.

"Mmmm, it's not red wine, but it's certainly good."

"I tried to find the best," he says with a laugh. He picks up a strawberry, swiping it into the whipped cream. He brings it up to her mouth, she quickly opens her mouth to receive it. He swipes the whipped cream across her lips.

"Fitz," she says with a squeal.

He moves in closer to her, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it," he says, preparing to lick it off her lips. With a slow and seductive motion, she slowly licks the whip cream off before he can get to it and quickly takes the strawberry into her mouth, chewing ever so slowly and sensually, "Why did you?..."

She stares into his eyes, "Come and get it," she answers.

"With pleasure," he says, putting their glasses down, he begins to kiss her slowly. Her mouth was sweet, the taste of agave and the essence of strawberry. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, wanting to share the sweet essence. They begin to kiss with more force and more tongue penetration. There is a moment they stop and breathe into each other. The warmth of their breath pump into each other like a slow release of a cigarette. Liv takes control and brings his lips to her massages his bottom lip with the locks of hers. Fitz moans feeling his arousal rising. Fitz brings his hand to the small of her bare back, slowly trickling his fingers down her back, reaching her waistline. The kiss causes them to moan in satisfaction and anticipation of the ache they are both feeling for each other.

Fitz finally breaks away from the kiss and drops his head down to her neck as he kisses his way down between her breast as far as the dress will allow. "Forgive me if I hate this damn dress right now."

Liv's breathlessness turns into a laugh, "Did you walk down the aisle with no clothes on?"

"At this fucking moment, that would have made this much easier," he says as he brings his hands under her dress and starts letting his hand travel the short journey between her thighs as they continue to kiss.

Liv drops her hand from holding the side of his cheek, "Fitz we cannot do this out here, on top of a boat, on the open seas. The captain is right downstairs."

"So what," Fitz answers as his hands teases her more tracing the edge of her lace panties.

"I am not giving him a show," She says as combs his chest with her fingertips.

Fitz looks up to her, "I think we are already giving him a show," he responds as he tries to pull one side of her panties down.

"Fitzgerald," she says sternly.

He begrudgingly brings his hand from beneath her dress. He straightens her dress out and stares at her, not breaking eye contact. She tries to hold the stare but looks away with a schoolgirl giggle. She reaches up and gently takes his earlobe into her mouth grazing it slightly up and down with her teeth. "I promise to give you a special show tonight when we get back to the suite. For my husband's eyes only," she whispers into his ear.

"Just for me," he says expectantly.

"Just for you…," she reaches down and slips her hands inside his pants which takes him by surprise, "And especially for him." Fitz's groans at the pressure of the palm of her hand slightly massaging him.

"Shit….," he says in a sing song tone as she gently continues her caress. "Baby, if you don't stop, I won't be able to stop it."

"Gives you something to look forward to Mr. Grant," she says as she strokes him one more time and takes her hand out innocently and kisses that tender spot on his neck that drives him crazy.

He grunts in pleasure and then laughs, "Mrs. Grant, you just gave me a hand job on the open seas..that constitutes a show."

She smiles at him, taking in the words he just utter, "Mrs. Grant…Did all of that really happen? Did I really let you talk me into marrying you?"

"I seduced you….you were easy," he answers.

"I am not," she laughs.

He kisses the side of her temple, "Yes, you are really the newly crowned Mrs. Grant."

"Pope-Grant," she says under eye.

"We will talk about that," he says waiting for her to challenge him. Instead she intertwines her fingers with his, resting it on her stomach.

"I can't believe how much my life has changed in almost a year. It's Valentine's Day and I married the man of my dreams and we are having a baby."

He rubs her stomach softly, "This has been the best year of my life," kissing her cheek. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, you know you can."

"What about me scares you? You said you were petrified to marry me, why? Because so much about you scares me."

She turns softly into his arms. Tracing his perfectly thin lips with her fingers, "I scare you," she asks surprised by his revelation.

"Yes, you do but I asked you first," he projects. They both take a deep breath letting the ocean air fill their nose and their senses.

"Everything about you scares me. I never thought men like you existed, outside of my father and I thought he was perfect. I know he wasn't perfect and I know you aren't either, but…" Fitz grabs his chest, feigning hurt from her revelation of his imperfection. "You know what I mean. I just had a hard time believing you could be you. You love me so much. You care about me and make me happy. I wasted 7 years on someone who cared about my indebtedness to him, not about my happiness. I was afraid to disappoint you because I didn't know how to feel that." She drops her head, not wanting to look at him.

He gently lifts her chin up so she can look him in the eye, "And you scare me because you I've never been with someone that made me feel like I couldn't live without them. I can't live without you and the thought of trying to scare me to death. While you were gone, I gave up on happiness because I didn't want to be happy without you. I need you Livvie. Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't," she answers softly as they kiss.

The boat begins to slow down as they both lift up to see they are now far out into the ocean but they can see the coastline and the hotel in the distance. The lights of the building up the coast are lighting their view.

"Its' time," Fitz says.

"Why are we stopping?"

"I told you I wanted to have our first dance as husband and wife to be just the two of us. You, Me, and the stars and a song that's exactly what I want you to know while I'm holding you in my arms," he says as he waits for her emotion to meet his.

"I just can't believe you," she says helplessly as she gets up. He brings his hand down to her, to lift her up. They are now facing each other. He hits the top of the boat, a signal.

A soft melody begins to play, Fitz holds out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

"Definitely," she answers as she takes his hand and then notes the song. "Fitz," she chirps. He brings his finger to her lip.

Still In Love by Brian McKnight begins as Fitz places a single rose in his hand for them to hold together as he enveloped her in his arms. His chin is resting on her head. As the song now plays.

_I think I must be dreaming_

_That you are here with me_

_Must have died and gone to heaven_

_And it's all that I hoped it would be_

_When the eagles forget how to fly_

_And it's twenty below in July_

_And when violets turn red_

_And roses turn blue._

_I'll be still in love with you…._

He takes the rose and traces her face with it as he kisses her nose. They never take their eyes off each other as they still sway to the music.

_I live to be around you_

_You take my breath away_

_Can't help but talk about you_

_Every night and day_

_And when eagles forget how to fly…_

"I promise you every day will be just like day," Fitz says to her.

"That's going to be a hard promise to keep."

"I'm going to try. You deserve that."

_All I need is you_

_Need you just to hold me, console me_

_Over and over_

_I love you_

"I love you," Fitz breathes into her. Liv molds her body to his as they keep dancing to the music, a burst of firecrackers light up the sky. Liv looks up in sheer marvel and delight. There's a collage of reds and white colors that fill the new night air. They kiss as they feel the boat slowly start to move again. They never let go of each other as they let the song finish.

"Is it time to greet the family?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grant, it is."

* * *

They make it ashore to the party to thunderous applause, whistles, and horn blowing. They both couldn't stop smiling and Randy set the mood for them to party into the night with romantic tunes, dancing tunes, and out of the ordinary finger snappers. As soon as they fully got inside, just as Fitz predicted, they started to get pulled in every direction. Candace and Patricia are the first to want Liv's attention. She turns her head to Fitz with a look of fake fear.

"Save me," she says.

"Soon," he answers kissing her quickly as they yank her away.

"Where's the fire?" Liv says jokingly.

"Where did he take you? Aunt Maya and Abby are like stone walls they wouldn't say a word," Candace says.

"Yes, where did that fine scoop of vanilla whisk you off to?" Patricia asks.

Liv just takes a dreamy stance and bites her bottom lip. She almost looks orgasmic.

"Damn, did ya'll go and have a quickie? I mean I'm not mad. I totally get why," Patricia laughs.

"No, you heathen, we didn't go and have a quickie. He took me to the other end of the island so we could boat to hear. He wanted our first dance to be alone, on the open seas, under the stars," Liv answers moony eyed and flushed.

"A real romantic! Are you sure he's not an alien sent here on earth to trick women," Candace suggests in laughter.

"If they sent him, he's all mine. They can't have him back."

Patricia decides to be serious for a moment, "All jokes aside Pout, I'm happy for you. I know you are pregnant and you have the pregnant glow. But I think you are glowing from happiness too. You deserve it after the hell you've been through and the hell that fucker Edison put you through. Your season to be happy, finally here with a great guy."

Liv closes her eyes taking in Patricia's words as Candace says, "Yeah Pout, you found the real thing this time. But if he ever hurts you, we will cut his dick off and feed it to the coyotes."

They all burst into laughter, "Don't worry I already threatened him with that. He knows. Plus, I'd hate to have to do that. He's so good and good at using it and …." She's stopped by Patricia grabbing her arm.

"Wait, have you? I know you said you literally gagged when Edison tried to get you to do it. Have you?"

"We are not having this conversation. I am not answering that. I am going to find some food I am starving. I am pregnant, remember." Liv says trying to avoid the question.

Candace eyes her, "And we know why you are…You aren't slick, I bet food isn't all you are starving for, " She turns to Patricia, "Our cousin done turned into a rich freak."

"I am going…" Liv says laughing at their faces as she begins to back away.

"Well now I have so many other questions, "Patricia says.

Liv is about to answer when she backs into Big Gerry. She turns to see Gerry standing there. A 28 year older version of Fitz standing before her. She can see where Fitz gets his height and build and alluring eyes from. Grant men are definitely an anomaly.

"I'm so sorry," she says sheepishly.

"No harm done darling! We haven't been formally introduced. But it's nice to meet you Olivia," he says.

Liv extends her hand, "It's nice to meet you too Mr. Grant," she says.

"You are my daughter in law now, we shouldn't be shaking hands." He says as he hugs her. Before you know it Fitz is right behind her.

"I wanted to make the introductions,' Fitz says as he rests his arms around her waist and she rests her head under his chin resting her back on his chest.

"You told me she was knock-out. You weren't exaggerating."

"Dad," he says as if to issue him a non-verbal warning.

"Don't worry son, I am just acknowledging my son has exquisite taste in women," he says as he looks down at Olivia, "You are a head turner."

"Well….. Thank you Mr…..I mean Gerry," she answers. Bibi walks up joining them."What's going on here?"

"I was just meeting my new daughter in law, "Gerry answers.

Bibi takes that moment to go in between them and embrace Liv, "Finally," she whispers in her ears. Which immediately makes Liv tear up. "I am so happy for both of you. It was the perfect ceremony."

"I couldn't have done it without you mom. Thank you," Fitz says as he hugs her. Gerry watches this closeness that Fitz and Bibi have.

"Well it wasn't all me. Also Lauren is sorry she couldn't make it. Her flight got cancelled, freakish snowstorm in New York." Bibi says.

"I'll give her a call. I want her to meet Olivia," Fitz says, pulling her closer to him. Bibi sees Gerry is holding the envelope in his hands.

"Do it knucklehead," Bibi says to Gerry.

Gerry goes into his pocket, taking out an envelope, "I couldn't figure out what to get you two as a wedding gift. Your mother gave me a few options. I chose the best one. I wanted to pay for the wedding. That's my gift to you." Fitz looks at him shocked. "That's the least I could do. I am happy for you son. I really am." He extends the olive branch in shaking his hand man to man. Fitz shakes his hand back. Gerry then hands them the envelope he's been holding. "Well and this. I have a new grandchild on the way. He or she needs a part of the empire. He or she now has a stake in Grant Realty, a shareholder," he finishes.

"You didn't have to do that," Liv says quickly. She quickly backs down remember, the insanely rich have a different way of giving gifts.

Fitz is once again speechless, "Okay…okay."

Gerry looks at them both, "Now I am going to go and get a drink."

Fitz watches him walk away. Liv and Bibi both just start at him. "How did you get him to do that?"

"Do what?" Bibi says.

"Act like nice Big Gerry," He says.

"It wasn't me this time," Bibi says.

Randy takes the mic, "The mother of the bride wanted a dance with her son to their favorite song. So, let's get mother and son out here for the ceremonial mother and groom dance." Everyone starts to cheer. "Come on, and folks join in."

"Mom you didn't," he says.

"I sure did. You owe me a dance young man. I told you I was going to celebrate Smellie being gone and you're marrying Olivia."

"Bibi," Liv says.

"I don't want to hear Bibi again, it's Mom, okay," she says holding her hand tightly. Liv nods her head. Let's do it, son," she says as the music becomes louder, _Supertramp's Give A Little Bit_, starts to play. "I'll bring him back," Bibi says to Liv as they go to the dance floor. They begin to dance and much to everyone's surprise, Bibi's got some moves. Cyrus and James have joined the floor of couples that have taken to the stage and are dancing. Victoria and Becky look on giggling. Victoria is more than embarrassed by her grandmother and father dancing, more so her father.

Liv watches in delight, a play is brought in front her, she looks to see her mom there. "Thanks mom, I am starving."

"I know, you are about to hit that 20th week and it usually feels like you could eat everything in sight and you pretty much start doing that." Liv is already digging in.

"This is delicious," she says, chewing fast.

"Hey, I taught you to chew your food young lady," Maya says with a laugh.

"I'm chewing," she says chuckling.

"Are you feeling okay? I mean, I don't really have to ask from the looks of your face. But physically you feel okay?"

Liv takes a deep breath, "I am, I feel like I am floating. I am so happy, I'm getting on my own nerves. My heart has been skipping a beat since I stepped out of that car and walked down the aisle. This has all been like a dream."

Maya motions her to take a seat, with her stacked plate of food, that she holds on to, for dear life. "It was like a fairytale," Maya agrees.

"Look at him," Liv says as the dance floor is filled with people enjoying, but she has a great view of Bibi and Fitz. "I got one that loves his mama."

"And if he loves his mama, he's going to love you just as hard," Maya says. "I'm not going to ask what you two talked about earlier today, but..."

"I was honest with him. I told him how scared I am to be his wife, not because of him but it's just all so overwhelming but I know I love him with all my heart."

Maya takes Liv's hand, "Just remember what we all told you. Love, trust, fidelity, compromise, and good sex is all you need," Maya chimes.

"Mom, don't say anything else. I don't want a visual of you and Levi," she says as she has just about cleaned her plate.

Levi appears, kissing Olivia on the cheek and then kissing Maya, and sitting down on the other side of Liv, "How are you doing baby girl?"

"Good, real good."

"I don't think I have to give that guy over there trying to dance needs pep talk. I think he proved to me that you are going to be in good hands. Although, I need to talk to him about dancing."

Liv laughs, noticing Fitz's unusual dance moves, "I think I am good hands too." She decides, to encourage Fitz, "Shake it baby." She screams as all laugh. He gives her a wink.

The music blast, "_Give a little bit. Give a little bit of your love to me. Give a little bit. Give a little bit of my life for you…" _Gerry walks on to the dance floor and joins Fitz and Bibi dancing. They dance like old hats.

"You think those two are going to get back together," Maya says to Liv.

"I'm thinking he's Grant charm his way back," Liv answers.

The song ends with applause and cheers. Levi stands up, "Let's go show them how to do this." He says to Liv, as she takes his hand. Levi tells Randy to play, _Get Down On It by Kool & the Gang_. Liv raises the side of her dress and starts to dance with Levi.

Patricia sees Fitz standing on the side to watch Liv and Levi. He's never seen her dance like this before and he's enjoying the view he has. Maya has got on the floor with Oliver. Anthony and Angela are dancing. Patricia grabs Fitz. He tries to protest. "Don't worry, it's just like stroking. I know you can do that." Patricia jokes. Fitz's eyes grow wide. Liv notices Fitz is with Patricia.

"Oh God, is he safe?" She says to Levi.

"Not really," he laughs as they continue. As Patricia is showing how to work his hips to the beat. The song ends and the song slides into _Boogie Wonderland by Earth, Wind and Fire_." Harrison takes Candace's hand leading her to the dance floor as they start to dance. Marcus takes Sandra's hand and offers to dance with her.

Abby and David are sitting at the table eating, David gives her a kiss. "You did a great job with everything. That means our wedding is going to be beautiful."

Abby chokes on her sip of wine, "Is this a wedding proposal?"

"Not yet…..but I am hoping someday."

"Are you really?"

"Yes, really, unless you aren't the marrying type."

"I don't know what type I am. I have never been serious enough about a guy to thank that far….," she checks her thoughts, and she takes a deep breath, "Until now." At that moment, things changed for Abby and David without any warning.

Bibi and Gerry are watching Fitz and Patricia try to dance. "You did well with him," Gerry says.

"You weren't all bad…not all the time," Bibi says.

"Thank you for saying that," he says. "You want to get back out there. We were good in our disco days."

"Let's do it," she says as she takes her shoes off and goes back on the floor.

Ricky walks over to wear Quinn is watching, "You want to get out there. Not our era but it's still hitting."

"I hope you can keep up with me, I love disco," Quinn responds as they go out on the floor.

The words continue of the song, "_I find romance when I start to dance in boogie wonderland."_

Fitz wants Liv in his arms, as he goes and takes her from Levi as they start to dance and Levi starts to dance with Patricia. Everyone dances and continues to have a wonderful time.

They are now dancing to Next's Too Close. Liv turns into Fitz as her ass is hitting his center as she swerves up and down on him. Fitz has never been more thankful for her dancing to cover him. His erection is straining him. His face is turning red from the arousal and the pain.

Harrison grabs the mic, "And please no twerking and no grinding," he jokes as everyone laughs and keeps dancing.

"Just follow my lead," Liv says to Fitz as she places his hands on hers as they are pressed to her hips. Fitz begins to catch on as they dance as she grinds. "Not bad."

"Your cousin said it was just like stroking…" he whispers seductively in her ear..

Liv throws her head back laughing, "She's so embarrassing."

"I don't know, once I put my back into it, it was easy."

She lifts her head to face him, "Do not throw your back out dancing.. You promised me all night."

"I keep my promises...If I throw my back out it will be for a good cause tonight. Plus, you promised me a show and I expect it," he answers nipping as the tender spot under her earlobe as she moans into his ear.

"Don't worry, you will get that show….Triple X," she whispers in his ear. Fitz takes a big gulp and before he can respond, Abby takes the mic and the music stops..

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Everyone turns to face Abby. Champagne is coming around for everyone. Everyone takes a glass. "I am so glad that everyone is having fun. It took two families, a couple in love and many phone conferences to pull this off. I just want to say, Olivia, watching you fall in love with Fitz was another great gift. I saw my best friend walk into the life she deserves. I finally started seeing the real Olivia Pope. My best friend is finally happy. She smiles all the time. She laughs a whole lot. She loves girl talk aka dirty talk. Fitz, you found a diamond in the rough that was hiding from the world and herself. She was reborn. You two are perfect for each other. I haven't known you long but she did the same for you. We all wish you love, happiness, joy, fun, and we wish you forever. To the bride and groom." Everyone repeats the sentiment as they take a drink.

Everyone raise their glass and drink to the couple. Cyrus gets up, wanting to say something. This surprises Fitz and maybe even himself.

"I'm a man of many words in business but otherwise I live my life in endless sarcasm," everyone laughs. "I've served two administrations, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant Jr. and now Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. I've been with Fitz now 3 since he took over the company. I've watched him come into his own and make some pretty hard edge, badass business decisions that I gave him a lot of shit for, but in the end he was right. He's passionate about his work. He listens to his gut. He told me Olivia was the one. I saw the same look in his eye that he gets when he's ready to crush the competitors and close a deal," Fitz looks at Olivia, gently beckoning her lips to his. "He close the deal on this and I'm happy for him. Be happy!" Cyrus finishes as he raises his glass and everyone takes a sip.

Randy is about to take the mic before Abby interrupts. "Just a little something we thought would be a perfect for tonight. There are two people who couldn't be here with us. Olivia's dad and Fitz's brother," Fitz and Olivia's faces turn to dolefulness. Abby continues, "Let's take a moment of silence to remember them and how happy they would be to share this night with them." Everyone bows their head in silence. They all let the silence linger another minute.

Randy takes the mic. "Now we know the bride and groom had their own little private first dance but you know you are going to have to do this song and dance all over again. If we can have the bride and groom on the dance floor for that first dance. Then we are going to have the throwing of the bouquet and garter."

Fitz gets up from his seat and extends his hand, "Shall we?"

She takes his hand, "We shall," she answers getting up. Fitz takes her to the center of the dance floor. The music begins, After All Is Said and Done by Marc Nelson & Beyoncé. Liv begins to sing in his ear ever softly.

_Here I am_

_Lookin in the mirror_

_An open face, the pain erased_

_And now the sky is clearer_

_I can see the sun_

_Now that all is, all is said and done..._

"You never told me," Fitz whispers in her ear.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Is that one I am in store for surprises?"

"I am full of them," she laughs as she continues to hum into his ear. It a sound that causes a very different arousal to senses. He pulls away from Live and just stares at her to hard and focused. "What is it?" She asks.

"It's perfect. You are perfect." he says as they hold a gaze that long and filled with love, lust, and need. They move to the rhythm keeping their foreheads together as Liv hums more to him.

"Hardly," she says biting her bottom lip.

_I once believe that hearts were made to bleed_

_Inside I once believe that hearts were made to bleed_

_But now I'm not afraid to say,_

_I need you, I need you…so stay_

_With me….in these precious hours_

_And when it's done._

_Open arms and dream into tomorrow_

_Where there's only love_

_After all is said and done. _

"This damn pregnancy is making me cry all the time," Liv says as he wipes her tears away as she laughs.

"Maybe you are finally so damn happy. I know I am," Fitz answers as he kisses the last tear away.

"I will remember this day for the rest of my life," Liv whispers.

"Me too."

"I love you so much Fitz."

He gives her kiss, "I'll never stop loving you." As they hold each other tight still swaying to the music.

_Here we are_

_In the still of this moment_

_Fear is gone_

_Hope lives on_

_We found a happy ending_

_For there is only love, only love_

_And this sweet, sweet, sweet love..._

_After all is said and done_

As they are finishing their dance, Huck who is guarding the door, waiting for security to return from his break. He turns to see a man trying to peek in.

"Someone getting married," the guy asks.

"Yes, private ceremony," Huck answers.

It's Keith, who Huck's never seen before, "Who's the lucky couple?"

Huck is about to answer when he's summoned by Marcus to help. Keith uses the opportunity to look at Fitz and Liv who are exiting the dance floor. He studies that beautiful smile that has never left her face. "Olivia," he says slowly. There is a tap on his shoulder, it's the security guard.

"Sorry sir, this is a private party."

"No problem, have a good night," he says as he walks away.

The party keeps rolling with everyone eating and drinking and still dancing. Fitz is sitting with some of the men. Liv is sitting with her Grandma Rose.

"Eli would have loved this," she says to Olivia who is immediately a river of tears.

"You think he would love Fitz," Liv asks.

"Well, my son was a hard nut to crack but he would have loved Fitz. He would have fussed at you for not finding a nice strong black man, you know how he could be sometimes. But when the dust settled, he'd love him because he's a good and man and he's good to you. And that's all that matters."

Olivia lays her head on her shoulder, "I wish he were here."

"Me too, but he's here. He smiling down on you. He's happy. All is well." There's a brief silence, "Does this mean you are going to visit me more now? You and that handsome fella," Grandma Rose ask.

"I plan to visit you all a lot more," she squeezes her grandmother's hand.

"Good, we would all like that!"

Olivia kiss her hand, "I have to go to the restroom. This baby is really starting to tap dance on bladder these days." She gets up and starts toward the bathroom. Quinn comes after her

"We are ready to throw the bouquet."

"I'll be ready. I have a pregnant woman's bladder," She answers bringing her bridal pouch page with her.

Fitz is having a scotch chatting with some of the fellas. AJ has made his way back to the party, he's been gone for a while.

"Where have you been?" His father Anthony asks.

"With the future Mrs. Anthony Pope Jr."

"And where is this figment of your imagination?" Ricky spurts.

"You worry about yours," is Anthony's answers.

Everyone laughs, James pipes in, "Where are you taking Liv on your honeymoon?"

"Well, she thinks we are going home on Monday but I have a surprise for her. We will leave on Sunday. But we will only be gone a week. We've been here honeymooning so to speak for a while. "

"Does Cyrus know?"

"Nope, this is Fitz's secret. He didn't tell his lawyer."

"A man is allowed to have a few secrets Franklin. Plus you have to keep these women on their toes."

"Is that the secret to long marriages?" Marcus asks.

"That and a good foot rub," Uncle William says. Everyone looks at him with confusion. "I am telling you a good foot rub."

"Uncle William that is some white shit right there," Ricky says.

"I'm still with your aunt, aren't I? I am as white as they come other than our new member here Fitz. But it works every time." he says.

"No, this man tells the truth. My wife is putty in my hands when I give her a good foot rub," Zachary says.

"Maybe that's why I can't keep a wife, I won't rub those feet," Oscar jokes.

"It will get you laid," Uncle Levi adds. The younger guys laugh.

Fitz checkmates, "I just married my girl and she's pregnant. I say it works."

"Damn, the white boy got skills and I don't," Ricky says as everyone laughs harder.

Liv comes out of the bathroom. She notes how well Fitz seems to be fitting in with her family. He catches her eye and gives her a nod.

Quinn interrupts her thoughts, "Are you ready to throw the bouquet?"

Liv can't stop smiling at Fitz, "What do you think those men are chuckling about over there?"

"What men always talk about in a huddle, sex? Quinn jokes.

"I wonder if it's rated PG."

"From the look I just saw Fitz sneak you, far past PG," Quinn winks.

"Gawd, I am one of those wives. Just mention of my man's name makes me weak at the knees or I can't take my eyes off of him."

"Look at him. I don't blame you," Quinn answers. "Liv, I am really happy for you. You've had some fucked up times in the past and you came you out of the other side with happiness and good man. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Quinn! Thank you for arranging the food and helping Abby. You all made this day special for me and for Fitz. I owe you big time."

"Liv, you don't owe friends," Quinn responds giving her a hug.

Abby interrupts once with mic. Everyone looks her way, "It's time to throw the bouquet. We are winding this party down. All the single ladies, get out there so we can get you married," Abby jokes. Liv makes her way to the center of the dance floor. She's dragged Quinn over making her participate. Liv throws the bouquet and it lands on the electronic board where Abby is standing. Liv gives her a wink. Abby looks over at David with a smile.

Quinn sets up the chair for Liv to sit in as Abby announces it's the men turn to catch the garter. Quinn sits Liv in the chair everyone cheers Fitz on, pushing him toward Liv.

"You ready," he asks.

"Are you?" she teases. She first sticks out a leg and then draws it back.

"Go get that thing Dawg," Harrison barks as everyone laughs.

Liv loosens her grip on the dress as she has it bunched in her palms. She lets the dress fall so Fitz can crawl under and he does. Everyone can see his head under the dress.

"Let's keep it PG, the parents are here," Randy says it on the mic as everyone is whistling. Liv begins to giggle as Fitz starts peppering kisses up her leg to get to garter. She opens her legs a little wider for him to get it. Then he grabs her thigh in a grip which makes her laugh even more, she realizes he's seen her surprise as she's holding his head through the dress.

Fitz mumbles, "Damn…..You!" She laughs at his sentiment. Finally he starts to descend down her leg and then gently holding her leg in his hand as gets off his knee completely pulling the garter off. There's a devilish grin she can't get rid of on her face. Fitz is still startled. She gives him a little kick.

"Baby, their waiting," she says with a laugh.

He turns around cutely frustrated and throws it behind him. It's caught by Harrison as Candace has a smile on her face that she can't seem to wipe off. Harrison tries to throw it to someone else which irritates Candace.

Liv gets up, throwing herself in Fitz's arms, "I like that little bit of stubble…felt good," she says.

"I can't believe you….." he dips down so no one else can hear, "Where are your underwear?" She looks at him with mischief. "Mrs. Grant, what has gotten in to you?" He asks.

"Nothing yet…," she answers giving his bottom a playful pinch.

Fitz releases a low moan, "Well let me change that," he says happily. "Why don't we leave? I need to get you back to the villa."

They both retire to the separate bathrooms to freshen up. They both take showers, putting on their respective perfume and cologne. Fitz is in the mirror grading himself. He's flexing his muscles and pecks. He then takes a moment to laugh at himself, here he is, an almost 41 year old man, standing in the mirror flexing. He's acting like he's about to lose his virginity. If he wasn't sure he was ready all he had to do was judge the imprint of his boxers. His erection was surely ready. He goes out of the room doing last minute room checks. He gets under the red silk sheets and places himself in the center of the bed propped up on the pillows.

Liv is standing in the mirror, fixing her hair. She keeps pulling it up, then she lets it fall. She repeats this over and over again. She then laughs at herself. Thinking in her head, _Olivia what are you doing? You are about to have sex, extraordinary sex, he won't care about your hair. He only cares about what's under this robe. _ She removes the ivory robe to survey the tie teddy that Abby bought for her. She makes sure her breasts are fitting in perfectly. The pregnancy boobs gives the shape of the teddy and extra pop. She turns to the side to see her stomach and how looks in the teddy. It's noticeable but not heavily. She's feeling sexy and extra adventurous.

Fitz is growing restless. He yells over the music, "Livvie…you are the most beautiful woman in the world. You don't need work, just come out or I'm going to lose my fucking mind."

"Almost," she laughs as she drops the robe one more time turning in the mirror for the most risqué part of the teddy. "If I didn't have an ass this would be pointless," she says out loud. She's rubbed herself down in an oil called The Whisper Blend. It's sure to drive him insane and that's exactly what she wants. She puts the robe back and slips something in its very convenient pocket. "Showtime," she says as she goes out.

She walks into the room, Fitz's eyes are not lust fill, and it's a different stare. Its adoration and pride. "All mine," he says licking his lips. He loved her body. The robe was only revealing her perfect legs that he can see himself peppering with kisses on his journey to her sex. He attempts to get up from the bed as she motions him to stop.

"Stay right there! I promised you a show, didn't I?"

"Baby, I don't need a show right now. I just need you. You can do the show later," he is almost begging.

"I'm going to show you just how well you did today," she answers with hooded eyes. She had to admit the act between her legs was just as strong as his was. But she was determined to please her husband tonight. She crawls on to the bed. The sheets are slippery which makes them both giggle. "We better not get too wild, we might end up sliding on the floor," she says as they both laugh more. He widens his legs so she can crawl between them and up to him. The edge of the sheet starts at his happy trail. She starts kissing him down the trail, pushing the sheet down with her chin. Fitz was a bundle of anticipation. He didn't know what she had in mind but more than ready for it.

Without saying a word, she goes under the covers removes his boxers. He's now laying before her in his beautiful naked glory, erect and ready. He tries to reach up again and remove the tie of her robe. She stops him again. The teasing is killing him softly. "Remember you were very interested in Savannah and Bryan in my book," she asks as she presses her weight down to straddle him, just enough for him to feel her flesh grazing his tip. God, she's naked and teasing him. He feels like he's going to come just from being close to her. He is trying to reposition her on his body so he can be inside her but she plants her knees on each side of him. "Remember what she did to him?" She asks as she's now massaging him. He doesn't know how long he can let her be in control but hell if she wasn't doing everything right.

"Shit…..." he breathes through his teeth, "Sit on it baby," he says as he is kneading her ass wanting that robe off. He's on fire and she's torching him. He's so focused on her teasing his tip every time she moves he doesn't notice when she pulls the set of gold cuffs from her pocket and locks his one wrist to the bed post. When he realizes he's been cuffed. "Liv," he pleads. She brings his lips to her as she parts his lips with her tongue, slowly letting it slide inside of his mouth as he slides in tongue inside of hers. They kiss until their lips are stung and swollen. "I want you so much," he utters.

"Give me your other wrist," she instructs. He's the submissive one now and he likes it. He gives her his other wrist and she locks him in. The bed has a basket weave design at the top. It's perfect for what she wants to do. She gets off of the bed, putting the key right on the night stand, where he can see it and beg for it. She grabs her phone, pressing play on one song, "Enjoy!" she says as _Show Me Love by Alicia Keys and Miguel_ begins to play. She has Fitz right where she wants him, all hers and at her mercy.

She crawls back on the bed. As she stands to face him. She grabs the basket weave wooden holds as the words to the song start to ring out, "Show me love. Treat it like we freakin on the weekend, show me love. I heat up the seconds, times and reasons for your love. This is not the season for nobody else but us. I always get wrapped in you baby, I'm in love."

He is watching her with prowling eyes as he bites his tongue almost enough to draw blood. She brings her foot to the crook of his neck as she slowly brings it down in a straight line. He's squirming. She stops at his navel swirling foot in a circular motion. She finally unties the robe straps. She opens the robe more for him to see his surprise as his dick hardens at first glance. She lets the robe fall against her arms. She takes it off throwing it to the floor.

"Take it off," he whispers.

As the intoxicating song continues to play, "Show me love, love…..Show me love…love…."

She continues the journey down his trail with her toes tickling his skin. He reaches up for her forgetting his restraint. The tip of her toes reach his cock as she swirls the tips of her toes around his tip. He's now leaking pre-cum. Strained he quips, "Liv….Damn…," sucking his lip. She turns holding on to wooden bars revealing the teddy has no back. At the sight of her bare ass, Fitz's eyes are bursting out of its sockets. She dancing in front of him intentionally dancing dangerously close to his lips. She bends just enough for him to kiss cheek as he takes a grazing teeth bite.

The song continues,_ And you've crashed in it like a deer caught in headlights. Yeah I show you love like it was passionate. I just want to bask in it._

She rubs against his shaft, dancing, rubbing her ass against him. Fitz is slowly losing his mind with need. She turns kneeling down slowing in front of him, "What do you want?"

"Take off these cuffs and I'll show you," he says strongly.

The song is bellowing, _You gon' show me love like..."_

She licks her finger, "Not yet," as she lowers her head bringing her finger slowly from his tip to the base as she takes him in her mouth. The feel of her warm tongue hits his sense immediately. She slowly massages his shaft with her tongue.

After a few slow strokes up and down on him, Fitz lets out a slow annunciated, "Fuck….."

Song continues, _Show me love like we never done it. Oh I got you running…every time I give you some._

She slowly treads her tongue up to the tip and plays peek-a-boo with her tongue giving slow quick flickering spread across his tips. The only words that can escape his mouth is Fuck. He's wheezing, breathing faint as his chest is moving up and down rapidly. She wraps her hand around the base as she takes him in deeper one more time picking up the pace. He is trying to lock her body to his with his legs but he can't. "Baby….so good," he whispers. Her moans while pleasuring him puts him in sensory bliss. The way she locks her lips on around his swell. He can't look away. Through his labored breath, "Baby, I'm …..Damn…damn…so close. I can't hold it much longer."

She releases him, much to his dismay. He looks confused. She slowly crawls up his stomach, kissing his skin softly as she makes her way to his lips. She gets on top of him, locking her thighs around him. She reaches between them and places him inside of her. The feel of each other's hot sex is all they both needed. Her walls stretch around his already swelled length causing them both to let out a guttural moan. She begins ride him with total abandon. She pushes her palms into his chest as she takes him as deep as she can, remembering her condition. She arches her back swerving her hips up and down. "Ride it baby," he says. She treats him like a joystick, guiding it where she wanted it to go. He is hitting her spot and she rides it hard.

"Liv...I need to come inside you. I can't hold it," he begs. She drops her body slowly down to him.

"Almost," she whispers in his ear with a rolling moan of pleasure

"Please, now," he answers as his ears look as if they'll burn off their so red.

She strokes her hips hard a few more times. Her walls grab a hold to him like vacuum. They both come together that causes a unified scream of each other name and soft moans as they both come down slowly. She crumbles down on top of him. She kisses his neck softly. She climbs off of him, lying beside him with her arms around his waist.

"I don't know what to say," Fitz says still trying to catch his breath. Liv looks up at him laughing.

"Well, I don't know if that's a compliment or not."

"Oh that's definitely a compliment. It's high praise and a standing ovation,' he says as he reaches down to kiss to top of her head. "That was one hell of a show."

"I'm glad you liked it," she says running her fingertips across his chest reaching up to kiss him again.

"I didn't like it. I loved it. Is this what married sex is going to be like? If so, we can get married once a week!" He jokes.

"You couldn't handle it," she teases.

"You're the only woman that's ever made me beg for sex and made my toes curl, Olivia Grant."

"Pope-Grant… and you're the only man that's ever made me feel that way too."

"Where did you get this teddy? The designer should discontinue this one. No woman is going to look as good as you in it." he jokes.

"Actually Abby brought it. That was my bachelorette present from her," she sits up, settling on her knees in front of him. "I guess I should take it off," she teases.

"No one is taking it off but me, but you have to uncuff me," he asks again.

"Do you promise to be a good boy?"

"I'll be the best," he answers. Every part of him is twitching to get his hands on her.

She slowly takes the key and releases him from the first cuff. He brings his hand to her breast and massages it softly, "I thought you said you'd be good."

"Oh I am," he says as he brings his hand inside the teddy to tweak her nipple. She licks her lips as she releases his other wrist. He quickly pulls her into him and flips her over on her back. He pins her hands down on each side as he hovers his body over her, careful not to press all his weight on her as he's kissing her neck and jawline over to her lips.

His eyes are seeping into hers. "You are so beautiful," he says as he kisses her lips lightly. "And sexy…..," he continues as he travels down her neck to the center of her chest. He looks up at her, her eyes are sultry with desire, "And did I say sexy?" He asks again as he moves the teddy's fabric with his mouth and chin as he latches on to her swollen nipple. He sucks slowly up and down as he rolls his tongue around the nub softly. She loves how he works his tongue on her body, she's moaning. He moves over to the other breast, doing the same thing. Her hard nipple makes him hard.

She's sucking on his neck to sustain the pleasure as he gives her nipples extra attention, "So good..," she breathes as she's wrapped her legs around him.

He releases her hands as he slowly unties the teddy to reveal her full naked body. Her nipples erect, her skin is flushed, and there's a tremble in her body. She's so aroused her body is shaking at the thought of him making love to her.

"I want you Fitz….I need you."

He somehow maneuvers the teddy off of her and throws it to the floor, "Don't move," he instructs. He goes into the bathroom. She hears the water running. He comes back with a towel and cleans between her legs. She makes a satisfied sound from the warmth between her legs. He places the towel on the nightstand.

Music is still playing in the background, as Moments in Love by Art of Noise begins to play.

He climbs back on her slowly covering half of her body as he begins to kiss her, plunging his tongue into her mouth as they kiss like they'll never have a chance to again. He slowly brings his hand down to her sex, which makes her twitch, he slides his two fingers inside of her, effortlessly while never taking his lips off of hers. She grinds against his hands as his fingers fuck her with precision. She can't move nor does she want to.

"Mmmm," she moans against his lips. He goes deeper and harder and she grinds harder on him. She's arching off the bed, as he's fingers work inside her walls and his lips suck her nipples mercilessly. He's reaching all her hot spots with his touch and his tongue. He takes his thumb, knowing it will apply the most pressure, and massages her clit as he pinches and squeezes it. He repeats this motion and she's squirming from side to side as she her screaming reaches a fevered pitch and she squirts.

"Oh my God….God," she repeats as she buries her face in her hands to muffle her scream. His fingers have picked up the pace and her grinding and he quickly slides his fingers out, not wanting her to come yet.

He scoops her up into his arms, turning her over on her knees, "Grab the post," he says. She turns her head to look at him, confused. "Reach up, grab the post," he says again.

She stands on her knees grabbing the post with both hands. Fitz brings his arms around her stomach. "Don't be afraid to tell me," he says to her. She arches her back and her ass, he slowly slips into her and begins to thrust into her. The lovemaking at first is slow and almost consoling. He brings his hand down to her clit as he pumps in and out of her, resting one hand on the wall and the other holding her to him as he fingers her and stays inside her.

She drops her head, her body is shaking. She feels like her whole body is having an orgasm as the headboard starts to hit the wall. He keeps thrusting, "Fuck," she screeches as he they are not moving together. She wants him in deeper, and she brings her arm and hand behind her pushing his ass in more.

"Don't stop…..ooohhhh fuck, harder baby...harder," she says licking her lips as he does just as he asks. "It's time, it's time," she leans back on his chest whispering in his ear. He thrust her one more time, hard as she screamed her orgasm biting on his arm. He massages her bring her down from her orgasm as he kisses her back repeatedly. They are both out of breath, sweaty and stick. They stay in that position on their knees for a few minutes, he slowly pulls out as they slide down and under the covers. He pulls the towel from the nightstand and wipes his hands.

Her body is satiated but sensitive to the touch, she's in euphoric heaven. Her body is like jelly as she wraps herself into him. "That was amazing. I've never made love like that."

"Your little show inspired me. Why have this poster bed and not use it to its fullest potential."

"Are you saying making love to me is inspiring or the bed is inspiring?"

He lifts up more on the pillow and brings her with him, "I could make love to you 24/7 if it was physically possible. That's how good you feel when I'm inside you. Touching you and tasting you is an honor. I crave you. It inspires me to want to satisfy you. The bed is a bonus."

She looks at him, tracing her fingers around his face, "You always satisfy me."

"I hope so."

"So, how do you rate your wife against Destiny?"

"Who is Destiny?" He jokes.

"Fitz, I'm serious. I know it's not sexy seeing a pregnant woman dance," she starts as he puts his finger in front of her lips.

"You pregnant and dancing was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Everything you did was the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

"Soon you won't be able to hold me tight like that," she says.

"And I'll love it."

"Today we started a journey together that will change our lives. Promise me you'll always love me like today. Promise me our marriage will always be about our love, about us. No matter what happens, we will lean on each other."

He laces his fingers with hers, "I'd rather die than not love you the way I do. I can't promise we won't face hard times. But I can promise you I'll never forget us, our family, or our love. We are building a life together and a family and I can't wait to share it with you. I belong to you. Don't ever doubt that." He kisses her lips.

"I belong to you," returning the kiss.

He gently turns her over on her back. Laying gently on top of her. He's careful to shift his way. He's propping himself up by his hands. He burns his eyes into hers. "You belong to me, huh."

She laughs, "I do."

He nuzzles her neck, sucking her skin softly, "Does this belong to me?"

"Maybe," she teases.

He kisses down her body stopping at her breast as he blows his warm breath against her nipple, as she moans. He places a simple kiss on her nipple, "Does this belong to me?"

She's digging her nails into the nape of his neck, scratching his curls, "Definitely."

He reaches between them, placing himself inside her. He slowly pushes in his length, "Tell me when to stop," he whispers. She adjusts to his swelling size inside her slit moaning as he pushes further. She squeezes his shoulder. He lays dormant inside of her, "Does this belong to me?" He asked, grazing his teeth across her lips.

"Depends on what you do with it," she bewitches.

"Is that a challenge?" He asks as he slowly moves in her.

She licks the shape of his lips slowly, "You ummmm," she clears her throat, "You up for it."

He doesn't answer, he starts moving inside her thrust for thrust. She moves her hips meeting him in motion. He's moving up and down, quickly attacking her spot with tapping force. He's inside her, making love to her slowly. She squeezes his ass, "Don't stop." They make love this way all night long until they crash into each other's arms, boneless and fully sated. They hold each other until they fall asleep.

* * *

It's the next morning, somewhere between 3am and 5am they took a shower which took much longer than it should have. It's 11am and they are both still so exhausted. They are sound asleep. Fitz decides its time for Liv to give Liv her wake up call.

"Baby," He says. She swats his lips away. "Baby, we need to get up."

"No Fitz...I'm exhausted. The baby's exhausted," she utters turning away from him.

"Come on baby, please!" He pleads. "We need to get up and I'm starving. I'm sure you need to eat. The baby needs to eat."

"Don't use our child against me. Baby, go back to sleep. One more hour" she suggests.

Without warning, Fitz disappears under the silk sheets. He gets between her legs. "How about 20 minutes?" He says as he dives between her legs.

"Fitz," she squeals.

He props her legs up and dives his tongue into her apex with a forceful swipe of his tongue. She arches her back up. He spreads her lips with his fingers as he licks around her canal hungrily. She continuously arches off the bed. The sounds his tongue is eliciting from her is echoing the room. He picks up the pace of the swirl of his tongue around her clit as he sucks into his mouth. "So sweet," he rustles.

"Ahhhhhhhhh," she screams palming satin sheets in her hands.

"Lock me in baby. Lock me in," he lifts his head to say and she locks her thighs to his head. He digs his fingers into her thighs as he licks her inside out. Her legs are starting to shake. Her walls strengthen around his tongue.

She can't form a complete sentence. He repeats his licking and sucking attack to her clit, over and over. He knows she's close. He licks her deeper as he can feel her starting to let go. With a screech of his name she comes. Her body contracts forcefully as the orgasm tears through her. She can't speak. She scrapes his curls with her fingers. Her body slowly coming down as he slowly moves up her body feathering soft kisses on her skin.

She's wiping tears away as he makes his way up to her lips. She turns her face away from him, not wanting him to see.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you? The baby..."

"No," still not facing him.

"Livvie, look at me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

He turns her face to him, "Bull!"

She turns to face him. "I am just so happy right now, this very minute. I don't mean to cry but I can't help it."

"I rather you cry tears of happiness."

"Well, I don't want you to think you are some sex god or something that moved me to tears," she jokes.

He laughs proudly, "But I did."

She refuses to agree with him as she looks away. Her face is flushed. "What are we going to do for lunch?"

"It should be here in a few minutes. I've already taken care of that. But first I have something for you."

She sits up in the bed, tightening the sheet around her body to cover her. "I have something for you too."

He goes into the draw and pulls out his present as she goes into the draw and pulls out a box.

"You should go first," she says. He hands her the envelop. He waits for her reaction. She opens the flap folder. "Fitz, what is this?"

"This is where we are going for our honeymoon," he explains.

She looks confused, "I thought you had to get back to work and..."

"Abby has you covered.."

"I've kind of been on a extended vacation."

"But you worked...and this is our honeymoon. We just got married. We deserve one."

"Can you get away for another week?"

"For my wife, yes I can," he kisses her hand, "Stop worrying! Besides, I'm the boss. I can do what I want. I have a competent team."

She kisses him tightly, "Barcelona, Fitz...it's perfect. A week in one of those most romantic cities in the world, with you. I can't wait."

"I can't wait either," returning the kiss, "What do you have for me?"

She hands him the box. "It's not really a present. Just a little something."

He opens the box, pulling out an engraved pocket watch. It's a beautiful gold watch. He reads the inscription, _Time is fleeting but our love is everlasting. _He opens the watch and looks inside. "I love it."

"We have to put a photo in there," she says studying his reaction. "I know it's simple," she rambles.

"It's perfect! A part of you I can carry with me with me," he says noticing the distance between them. "Get over here!"

Without any hesitation, she moves over to his lap as the silk sheet creeps down. He looks down at her bare breasts. "Don't you get any ideas. When can we expect lunch? You were starving remember and so am are we." She says quickly bringing the sheet back up around her.

He looks down at his new watch, "According to my new watch we have 20 whole minutes," he answers slyly pulling the silk sheet slowly down on her.

She takes a deep breath, "Fuck..." she says under her breath.

"Fuck, indeed!" he repeats laying her back on the pillows as they both fill the room with laughter.

Then faintly, sweetly, and full of desire you hear, "Ohhh...right there!"

Indeed, Mr. and Mrs. Grant used their next 20 minutes wisely...

* * *

**They are finally married...I hope you all enjoyed their wedding. Married life will be very different. What's in the locket. There story is just beginning. You never know what happens next?**


	42. Chapter 42

It's the last day of their honeymoon before they go back to LA. Liv wakes up sad, knowing this is their last day in this amazing city and amazing country. She's finding it harder to sleep now. She's been laying on her side, she feels like she's ballooned in just a week. She's noticeably bigger and she's been experiencing some pain that hasn't been there 's a week away from her 20th week and they'll get to see the baby again and have a 3D ultrasound. She's turned to Fitz to watch him sleep. He's been smiling in his sleep since their wedding night. She had to admit, she found herself smiling all the time too. She massages her stomach, feeling that little sharp pain. Fitz starts to stir in his sleep. He stretches his body and extends his arm. He peeks out of one eye to see her looking at him.

"Good Morning," his voice rattles

"Good Morning."

He turns to her quickly stretching his neck to kiss the crook of her neck, "How long have you been awake?" He asks as he rests his back on the headboard to meet her.

"Not long. I like watching you sleep. Plus, just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" He asks lacing his hands with hers then gently kissing her fingers.

"I was thinking about this being our last day here. It's been so amazing…"

He stops her, bringing his index finger across her lips, "You've been amazing."

"Shut up, I'm serious."

He looks under the covers, stroking himself slightly, "Believe me, I'm very serious.," he says with a chuckle.

She blushes, "Thank my raging hormones and the fact that I can't get enough of you."

He moves his hand to her body under the covers. He slowly moves up her body in a sweeping motion across her body, "The feeling is mutual," he answers slowly tweaking her nipple that is hardened and visible through the sheets.

She moans at the pleasure of his fingers tips massaging her nipples softly, "I'm ready to get back home with you but I'll miss being alone with you."

"We can come here once a year if you want or I can buy a vacation house here," he suggests. He then stops and looks at her face, "And you don't have to worry about us once we get home. I'm all yours." He finishes as he reaches over and kisses her as his hand as traveled back down between her legs.

She arches her head back, fiddling with the sheets, as he slowly massages the edge of her entrance, "I know that…I just…" she tries to speak but her breathing is sporadic as he prods her with more force. "We need to talk about this..I can't think with you doing that," she squirms.

He brings his fingers above the cover, "Okay…..you have nothing to be worried about. Mellie is not going to be a problem. I have taken care of her. The only thing you have to worry about is taking extra good care of our little girl in there," he says rubbing her stomach.

"What's going on with Mellie? What do you mean she's taken care of?" She asks realizing what he said.

He moves in closer to her, peppering kisses around the shape of her face, "What did I say?"

"That you took care of her," she answers as he pecks her lips.

"Which means you don't have to worry about her, especially interfering in our marriage," he kisses her lips again.

"We have to coexist together. I just want her to play nice and I'll play nice."

"Don't worry, she won't have a choice. Now, no more talk of Mellie. I want to make sure you are okay. How are you feeling? You feel okay. How's the baby?"

Liv hesitates. She takes a deep breath. She doesn't want to scare him, "We are fine. As you can see, she all of a sudden is growing fast," she says patting her stomach.

He reaches down and kisses her stomach, "Go easy on your mom," he whispers.

"We have something to worry about Fitz," she says.

"What's that?"

"A home," she answers.

"What do you mean?"

She takes an almost exasperated breath, "We don't have a house. We can't get ready for a baby in the bungalow. My house sold. We have to find a house since we lost the other. Then we immediately need to work on a nursery."

Fitz is nonchalantly shaking his head in agreement as if there's nothing to worry about. He answers, "We will find something."

"I mean I guess we can hang at the bungalow a little while but we need to look," she says as she picks up her Ipad. She had already been looking at sites and houses.

"What are you doing?" Fitz says as he grabs the other end of the Ipad.

"I'm going to start looking for a house. We can have a list ready to go. I can email the agents and we can get started as soon as we get home. We don't want the next house to get away like the other did."

He takes a hush deep breath into her shoulder. He doesn't want to spoil the surprise. He looks up at her, "Do you trust me?

"What?" She asks as she flips through Grant Realty website.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, " She answers, kissing the top of his head.

"Trust me when I say we will find a house and we will find it fast," he says to her. He strains his neck to kiss her lips. It's soft and encompassing.

"I really do love those," she moans.

"Love what," he moans back as they chase each other's lips playfully.

"I love your lips. They perfectly fit everything. Especially me..." she plays says as she teases his lips..

"Is that right?" he says as he takes the Ipad out of her hand as he keeps his lips pressed to hers.

"What are you doing? We are supposed to be finding a house, remember." Her face is getting flushed as he moves his lips from hers and lets his lips start traveling down her neck.

"We are finding a good place for my lips to fit," he says as he is slowly making his way between her breasts.

"Fitz, we have to pack. It's our last day here," she says as she tries to maneuver her body but can't.

"That's exactly…." he says as he slowly licks the shape of her nipple, "why I have to do this...it's the last day of our honeymoon," he licks around her halo again, sucking her nipple into his mouth in a vacuum motion. She's been talking about her sore breasts. His lip action is sparking her sensories and causing reflexology to her at the same time.

"Ohhhhh," she whispers, "That feels so good."

Fitz moans, he stops and grazes his teeth back and forth against the nipple, "How good?" He asks as he moves to her other breasts, sucking and slurping. The sounds he's making is making her wet with desire for him. He increases the slide of his tongue across her nipples as he sucks and tugs on them. He whispers again, "How good?" She grabs his ears pulling his face up. The lust in their eyes is smoldering.

She doesn't answer. She pushes his head down, and widens her legs as much as she can,pushing his head further down to her slit. He stares for a moment at her glistening slit. He licks his lips and goes in like a dog lapping water. She creaks from the force of the first lick of her clit. She's biting her lip as she tightly palms the sheet in her hands. He licks her softly, mulling his tongue around her softly. He's moan and humming cause she tastes so sweet. He could taste her nectar forever.

He sucks her clit causing her to scream his name and cry out for him to keep going. "Fitz, Fitz,..." she chants as he holds her legs that are draped over his back and they are rocking from side to side while he pleasures her. They are in unison as he coaxes her more with her his fingers inside of her. "Sooo good," she singing as he plunges deeper into her. She's digging her nails into his arms. He can feel her walls tightening. He picks up the pace and slowly starts snaking his tongue out as she releases. Her orgasm has her whimpering.

There's silence in the room. Just the sounds of Liv's heavy breathing as Fitz watches grinning at the satisfied look on her face. "I'm going to miss this," she says out of breath.

"Miss what?"

"You, between my legs, I am going to miss it,"

He sits up quickly confused. He's searching for the question to come out of his mouth. "Is someone else going to be there?" Is the only thing he can think of.

"Well, I have been reading. It's my first baby. They really don't recommend oral in the second and last trimester. It could harm the baby."

"Where did you read this?" He is now sitting up on his knees in front of her.

"A few websites. If you blow air into me, it could give me an air embolism. That's dangerous."

"Liv," he says trying not to make light of her concerns.

She can see his face is just stunned. He's looking at her like she's the craziest person alive. "Just until after the baby is born."

"Liv, did I not just prove to you that I know what I am doing and how to do it?"

She beckons him with her index finger, "Nobody does it better," she answers, "But baby, we don't want anything to go wrong." She is going to take this as far as she can go.

"It's February! The baby is due in June…..and let's not forget that fucking 6 week wait the doctor tacks on. I'm supposed to wait that long." He's almost shaking.

"Fitz, calm down, the time will pass by. I mean I think it is safer it we don't have sex either. We have to think about the baby," she finishes.

Fitz shakes his head in shock. "Livvie, sex is okay when you are pregnant. We've had the best sex."

She tries not to chuckle. He's actually beside himself. That cute little vein that comes out of hiding when he's angry is front and center in his forehead. This little joke is making her laugh but he's not laughing at all. He gets out of the bed and looks down at his dick as if wanting to console it from the news. She tries to keep it going, "I love and I do mean LOVE, sex with you but we have to think about her.."

He's defeated. He looks at her, feeling ashamed of his behavior.. She tries to put on the most disappointed face she can muster in the moment, "I am sorry baby," he says. "I understand you want everything to go right and I am acting like a sex crazed jackass. My wife wants to give us a healthy baby girl and all I can think about is my blue balls."

She can't help but snicker, "Honey…you are crazy sexy but you aren't a jackass."

He blows out a long hard breath. The one when you accept your circumstance. The reality sets in. "We better get an industrial ice maker. I'll need a lot of ice packs for the next 6 months," he surmises. She places her hand inside his boxers and latches on to his shaft and massages playfully but softly. He's moaning from the much needed contact. "Damn...come on don't tease me."

She looks at him, placing a soft kiss on his lips, "We just have to get creative that's all," she whispers on his lips.. Then she begins to laugh and blurts, "Gotcha," she laughs, pulling back to see his reaction. She's smirking.

He stretches his eyes, "What the hell?"

"I got you," she snickers.

He realizes what just happened, "You tricked me."

She's now erupted into combustive laughter, "After what you did to me...I had to answer you somehow. How good was that?"

"Fuck," he mouths. "Liv, that wasn't funny."

Laughing, she kisses him again, he's pouting. She soothes his face , "Baby, I'm sorry. You make me crazy. I had to give you a taste of your own medicine."

"No sex! Really!"

She brings his hand in to hers, "Seriously, we do have to be careful. The whole air thing is true. Just be careful down there," she coils with laughter. Then she stops looking at him adoringly, he's wiping the immediate sweat that started to pour from him. "You really would have done it, wouldn't you?"

He smiles, "Yes, I would have. I'd do anything for you, even if physically kills me like that would," he says with a laugh.

"Mr. Grant," she says pulling him to her, "I love everything about you," laying a kiss on him. He can do nothing but spread that crooked smile across his face.

"Don't worry, I'll always be careful with my treasure." They kiss again.

She moans, "You better..." He always knows exactly what to say. She breaks from the kiss. While maneuvering herself out of the bed. He watches with pride as she goes toward the bathroom. She turns to face him, "Are you coming or not?"

"What?" He asks. His face is totally bemused.

"Are you going to have sex with me in the shower or what?"

His face turns from bemusement to anticipation, "With pleasure," he answers jumping off the bed. They go into the bathroom for that last honeymoon morning in paradise. They'll be steam from two sources seeping through walls.

* * *

Mellie is hosting dinner at her house for her and her friends. She's not able to drive so folks have been coming to her. Her parents have gone out to play golf. Mellie hasn't revealed the real reason she called this little ladies gathering. But she's determined to get what she , Gretchen and Leslie have arrived. They are all sitting under the pergola close to the pool.

"Mellie, how have you been feeling?" Leslie asks.

"Therapy has been absolute hell. They push and they push. I know it's selfish of me but sometimes I wish they would just leave me the way I am."

"Immobile and a complete burden," Gretchen asks confusingly.

"I'm not that vain. It's just so hard. I can tell them I'm exhausted and they keep pushing the work out. And they aren't really nice about it," Mellie complains.

"Mellie, you are in rehabilitation. The accident was serious. You could have been paralyzed. You could have...," Bonnie stops herself, not wanting to pick a fight. She takes a sip of her wine, clearly annoyed by Mellie.

"I could have what," Mellie says annoyed.

"Nothing," Bonnie waves off. "What kind of Chardonnay is this? It is divine."

"No, say what you want to say Bonnie."

Bonnie takes a deep breath, "You just could have killed yourself and Victoria. Therapy is not pleasant but you are alive that's a plus."

Gretchen and Leslie sip their mimosa, both keenly aware that the air is thick and full of tension. Leslie tries to bring some neutrality to the nonverbal fight, "We are just glad that you and Victoria are okay."

"Yes we are," Bonnie agrees.

"Mellie, therapy is the least of it. You said the healing process is better thanks to the therapy," Gretchen adds.

"Yes, Fitz made sure Victoria and I had the best therapist. They are definitely good at what they do."

"He agreed to pay for your therapy until it was completed," Leslie clears.

"Yes, he did. He made an addendum to divorce agreement that he would do it."

Bonnie, still trying to bite her tongue, "That was good of him."

"I need to talk to him about this notice I got from the DA's office concerning the accident."

"What kind of notice?" Leslie asks.

Mellie takes a large sip of her mimosa, basically downing it, as she dings the glass for a refill. "Well the notice said I needed to set up an appointment with the DA's office to be interviewed about the accident. I was hoping Fitz would have taken care of it by now."

Gretchen who always seems baffled, "Why would Fitz take care of it? You shouldn't ignore that notice Mellie. Did you call your lawyer?"

"Why should I call my lawyer?"

"Mellie, maybe the DA is pressing charges. You were drunk when you had the accident," Bonnie reminds her.

Mellie looks at her as if what she is saying is unbelievable. "Press charges.."

"It's a DUI Mellie. Don't forget you injured yourself and your daughter. The man you almost hit had injuries too."

"I know what happened Bonnie."

"Mellie, you need to set up that appointment before there's a warrant out for arrest," 'Gretchen interjects.

"It's not going to go that far," Mellie says. "I'll call Fitz, he will take care of it."

"Mellie, he's on his honeymoon," Bonnie reminds her.

"I know that."

"Do you?" Leslie asks as they all look at her with eyes of pity.

"Yes….I know that." She stops mid-sentence noticing the way they are looking at her. "Bonnie, can I ask you something?"

Bonnie can already feel where this is going, she nods reluctantly. "Of course you can."

"What was the wedding like?" Mellie asks. Everyone turns to her showing a shocked look on their face which she quickly addresses, "I want to know."

"Why?" Bonnie sympathetically asks.

"I want to know what it is about this woman that made him change the natural order of things. We had an arrangement that worked. It worked for us."

With a slow release of her tongue Bonnie asks, "Were you happy?" Mellie is frozen and she can't answer.

"We were settled and that worked."

"That's what the wedding was like...happy. I have never seen Fitz smile like he smiled. He had a laugh that was infectious. Her laugh made him laugh. Her smile made him smile. The delight in his eyes was pure and true. The wedding was magical. He planned everything and it was beautiful. It was magic," Bonnie says, knowing that it is piercing Mellie in the worst way.

"And Olivia…." Mellie asks sadly.

"A blushing bride. She was happy and glowing and she was free. They are having a little girl."

"How did I throw shit all over my marriage? I didn't see what I had right in front of me. He was my husband first. And…" they can see the anger growing in her eyes.

"She's his husband now. Mel, it's too late. You have a daughter together and that's something that is just between you two. She can't take that connection away. Mel, find your own happiness. Your real happiness," Gretchen says cautiously trying to appeal to her.

"What if he was my real happiness? I deserve a second chance," Mellie says.

"You have something that is more important right now Mellie. You need to go and call your lawyer and set up that appointment with the DA. This is serious. Get with your lawyer, make a plea deal. You can't ignore this," Leslie tries to shake her out of her Fitz delusion.

"Fitz won't let me get arrested."

"This is not up to Fitz. This is your fucking problem Mellie, not his. He has a wife and it's not you anymore. You better get your shit together before you are splattered over the news for the wrong reason," Bonnie presses. She can see that Mellie is upset, "Listen, I am not trying to hurt your feelings. Just telling you the truth."

Mellie wants to avoid the rest of this conversation. She gets up, slowly from her chair, grabbing her cane, dismissive of the air between them, "Let's get a refill on chardonnay."

The ladies look at each other knowing something that all of them are thinking. Mellie is going to be a problem for the new Mr. and Mrs. Grant.

* * *

Olivia and Fitz have been walking the streets of Barcelona hand in hand all day. Stopping to take a break when Olivia needed it. Perusing the endless shops spending money. The culture is intoxicating and the people are so embracing. It's now nighttime and it's time for the last dinner in Barcelona. They've gone home and changed clothes. Fitz won't tell her what the surprise is. Just that she would love it and she will never want to leave. They are now in the car going up a hill.

"You have to tell me where we are going," Liv says.

"Have you ever heard of a surprise being told before?" Fitz asks playfully.

"Does he know where we are going?" Liv says pointing at the driver.

Fitz can't help but chuckle, "Well I hope so I paid him a lot of fucking money for us to be chauffered around."

"Fitz," she says as she slaps his chest. She has a small pain that nags her stomach. It catches her in her throat and she tries not to react in front of Fitz. But the pain goes as quick as it came.

The guy interrupts them, "He did pay a lot of fucking money," causing them all to laugh.

Liv reaches up to the seat, "Okay, then I'll pay you extra to tell me where we are going."

"Sorry ma'am, he paid me not to do that too."

She lets out a breath, as Fitz claps with laughter, "Money talks," he says reaching up and kissing the side of her neck.

She turns to him, kissing his lips lightly, "Baby, just a hint."

"You don't need a hint," he answers.

"Why?"

"Because we are here," he says showing her the car has stopped. She looks to see that they can see all of Barcelona's night sky and lights.

"Fitz, what is this? This is beautiful."

They arrived at a very famous tourist spot called the Carmel Bunkers. It sits at the top of the Turo de la Rovira. You can see all of Barcelona at a 360' angle. Fitz rented the whole attraction, just for the last night of their honeymoon.

"This is our romantic night and picnic under the stars, just you and me."

"You can't spoil me like this," she utters.

"I can and I will," he answers kissing her.

"But this is so extravagant."

The driver gets out of the car, going around to open the door. Fitz gets out and then turns to take Olivia's hand. She almost loses her footing because she's dumbfounded by the visual in front of her. There are flowers everywhere. There are candles placed all over the platform. Their view is like that of the Hollywood sign only better and beyond romantic. They have morrocan design seating for them and their own personal waiter and chef that is in his own little makeshift kitchen starting to prepare.

"Fitz, this is absolutely beautiful. How did you do all this?"

"Well I had to do outdo myself and a no limit credit card always helps." He answers stealing a kiss.

He moves to walk away, she pulls him by the lapels, "This is going to get you very lucky."

He starts to guide her gently, "That was the plan." He brings her up the stone steps very carefully as he guides her down to the cushion seats. He sits down next to her. They are facing the city. The night lights are like their own candles lit just for them.

She grabs his face and kisses him, "Thank you!"

"I haven't done anything yet."

"You have done more than enough...more than you'll ever know," as she lets the kiss tarry.

"Let me feed my girls," he says as he pulls the covers off the large charcuterie and cheese tray. "We are going to start with a charcuterie tray. I know you can't have soft cheeses now but the chef knew what to do. Spain has the best cured meats. He said this was the best way to start."

Liv looks over the tray of food, "Everything looks delicious including you."

"Are you flirting with me? I have to warn you. I am a very married man and I don't think my wife would take too kindly to you oodling me and undressing me with your eyes."

"Well, her loss if she's not here to stop me. Besides, I stopped at your waistline. Technically you are still very dressed, sadly.." She winks.

He rubs some of the chutney on the toast and adds the cheese and meat and drizzles it with honey and brings it to her mouth. She takes a seductive bite, slowly licking the honey off. She closes her eyes with a slight moan, 'That's….really delicious." She says moving her neck to quickly eat the rest.

He caresses her face, "Are you happy? Have you had fun?"

Smiling, she caresses his face, "I have never been more happy in my life. I feel so free...like I'm a new person, the real me. That's because of you." He blushes quickly. "Are you happy?"

He takes a deep breath, not knowing how to put all the words in his head in perfect form, "My heart wants to leap out of my chest. I get scared because I'm so happy. And that's because of you."

"What do you love most about me?"

"Is this a trick question?" He asks as he feeds her another toast that they share.

"No I want to know."

The chef inches up close to them, really not wanting to interrupt. "Excuse me , shall I serve the entrees?" Fitz looks at Liv, and they both nod in agreement. "Would you like for me to clear the appetizers?"

"No," Liv says quickly, grabbing at the tray, causing her to laugh at her own exuberance. "I'm sorry, we are still working on it."

Fitz looks up at the chef, "That means she likes it." Liv laughs and confirms as the chef walks away.

"Well, I'm eating for two...she's hungry and I'm hungry."

He looks at her in awe, "That's something I love about you."

"What's that? That I love food," she says laughing as she eats another toast.

"I love that my child is growing inside of you. I love that she's going to be one part, you. I love that you love watching Jeopardy. It's the weirdest guilty pleasure but you are so cute. I love that you love fried eggs on your hamburgers and the yolk has to be broken precisely right. I love how afraid you are of lizards. Fitz he's right there...you scream, grabbing for my arm. I love how the Baltimore Ravens turn you into a very scary woman.I didn't know you could say so Fuck that many times out of that pretty little mouth of yours. I love that you flip me off when you are losing playing UNO. I never played that game until I met you."

She smiles, "It's a great game."

"Most of all, I love how you spend so much time locked in the bathroom, making yourself 'presentable' for me when we go to bed. You massage your skin with those intoxicating oils that wake up all my senses and make me horny as hell. And, I love when you think I'm asleep you worship my curls twirling them around your fingers one by one."

She hits him, "You rat...you play possum with me."

"Possum," he quizzes.

"You know like playing dead...nevermind it's a southern slang my Grammy used all the time."

"Most of all, I love that you fell in love with me. I'm the luckiest man alive," he finishes.

She surveys herself, "I think you hit the jackpot ."

"I sure have Olivia Carolyn Pope…."

She turns her eyes directly to him, "Grant," she finishes, surprising him. He eyes her shocked. "That comes with limitations mister."

"I'll take what I can get," kissing her lips softly. "Your turn in the hot seat. What do you love about me?"

The chef comes over, "I don't mean to interrupt Mr. Grant, are you ready for me to serve dinner?"

"Yes, about 10 minutes please," Fitz answers.

"Would you like for me to clear the appetizers?"

Liv looks at him, almost childlike making him laugh at her charm. She has him wrapped around his finger, "Not yet. She's still working on me." The chef laughs and turns to walk away.

"I haven't begun to work you," Livvie answers.

"Stop trying to dodge my question woman…."

She sighs...taking her time to think on the question. "Besides your incredibly sexy body." He flexes his arm for her. "I love the way you look at me after I've snorted from laughing too hard. How you lie in bed and watch me do my hair after I've washed it. You watch every single step," she muses.

"You know why?"

Her eyes gleam, "No, why?"

"I want to know how," he answers. She looks incredulously. He continues, "Because I want to take care of you. So, I need to know everything, even if it means washing and conditioning your hair and then twisting it. The wrap part looks easy."

"That right there is why I love you. The way you pay attention to detail. You fix my tea just the way I like it, just a touch of honey and a sprinkle of cinnamon. You run the bath and make the water just right. And you contribute to my bad habit...making sure my chocolate jar by the bed is always full of my favorite candy."

"I gotta keep my chocolate girl happy," he winks.

She shakes her head, "That was really smooth."

"Apart from my sexiness…" he jokes. She pulls in closer to him taking in his scent. Fitz can see the Chef ready to approach with dinner.

They sit and enjoy their dinner that consists of a special paella made just for them with vegetables, chicken and spanish sausage. They had a Barcelona favorite called Bombas and for dessert a crema catalana. Barcelona's answer to creme brulee. Only this one had a special twist, it was placed on top of a waffle with berries and drizzled with honey. Liv is this close to licking the platel, she takes her finger and swipes some of the honey still remaining.

Fitz is enjoying every moment of her delight. She hums as licks her finger. "I won't ask if you enjoyed it."

She sheepishly raises her face to his, "What if I wanted another...completely gluttonous of me but I want it. I'll blame the pregnancy."

He gently kisses her noses, motioning for the chef, "You can have as many as you want. You know...you are developing a really healthy appetite."

She swipes another scoop of honey, licks it off her finger slowly, then wipes his lips, "My appetite for a lot of things have gotten healthier.." He quickly takes her finger into his mouth, holding it between his teeth and flickering it with his tongue from side to side. She lets out a soft moan.

"Don't ever lose that appetite! I'll be so damned disappointed," he whispers after releasing her finger.

"Don't you ever lose yours. I'll be damned disappointed too." He responds by laying her down on the padded cushions they are sitting on. He begins to lavish her lips and neck with kisses. She starts to giggle. She realizes she is doing it all the time. He makes her feel like a teenager in love. "What are you doing. They can see us."

"What's wrong with that? I am making out with my wife." as he continues to kiss her and his hands start to travel under her Yves Saint Laurent spring dress that has the perfect split for access of wandering hands.

"You are doing more than making out. Fitz...we can't."

"This is a different kind of mile high initiation. We are about to make love basically on top of the world. I can't think of a better place." He gets up, going to the chef. She notices the chef has already gathered his things and in the blink of an eye he disappears.

Liv is looking around them. The chauffeur is too far down the in the enclave to see them. Fitz comes back, "Where is everyone?"

"Giving us some space."

"Fitz we are not having sex out here. What if a plane is flying over and sees us.," she says very sternly, noticing Fitz is sitting down beside her. He then lays her down again on her side. "Fitz," she says with anticipation and fear.

"Don't worry, I paid air traffic control," he says getting in the spooning position behind her. He unzipped his pants releasing himself.

"You did what," she says screeching.

"I'm kidding...Livvie don't worry," he repeats, pushing her dress up, moving her thong to the side. She pushes in closer to him. He enters her slowly which causes them both to gasp in unison. "You okay," he asks. She nods her head as he begins to thrust slowly inside her. She loves this position especially now as he is always so gentle. He peppers kisses up and down her neck and shoulders as he penetrates deep inside her. "Is it too deep?" She nods her head in pure satisfaction. She moans grabbing his hand for something to hold on to in front of her as he holds her in place. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you," she pants. She's moaning and thrusting with him. He feels so good inside her. He knows how much she can take and how much she wants. He keeps the thrust in a wave like flow that causes her to moan harmoniously. She's in a state of rapture. Fitz's face has reddened with blush. The euphoria of her body next to his. The soft breeze in the air surrounding them and her moans heightens his arousal. He knows he's the only one that can make her feel this good, make her come, make her beg for more and he's exhilarated by it all.

They both reach their climax together. Her body is completely welded into his, he's breathing heavily, "I mean it, I love you Livvie." Before she can answer he paralyzes her in a kiss that seems to last forever And that is how they ended their honeymoon, showing each other how much they love each other in a city of romance. After today, the honeymoon is over and married life begins.

* * *

Los Angeles Tuesday Morning:

Liv and Fitz are in the SUV, coming back from the airport. Huck is driving. Liv is laying into Fitz's chest.

"Are you excited to be back home?"

She looks up, "Yes and no. I loved it there, but I am ready for us to start our lives together." She's also happy about being able to see the doctor. She doesn't want to tell Fitz until she knows there is a reason to be worried.

"I am ready to do the same thing."

"I need to take a nap. I'm exhausted," she laughs as it turns into a concentrated yawn.

"Well, you can't nap yet. I have a surprise for you."

"Fitz you have to stop spoiling me and surprising me."

"This is my last surprise right now….I promise," he says.

Liv looks out of the window, noticing they aren't going toward the bungalow. "So, where is this surprise exactly?"

"Hmmm...we are very close. But you have to close your eyes. I have to blindfold you."

"Why?"

"Because it's a surprise. Would you indulge me?"

She takes a breath, "Okay.." as she turns around for him to blindfold her. He does, making sure she can't see anything. "How much will I like this?"

"A lot," he assures her. The car goes another 15 minutes. Liv then realizes the car stops.

"Are we here?" she asked.

"Yes, we are," he answers. Huck opens the door and they lead Liv out.

Bibi is standing there. She's keeping quiet. Fitz hurries over giving her a kiss.

"Fitz take it off, I want to see what it is."

He laughs, he loves making her guess, "Okay you ready," he asks. She's bouncing. Ready to jump out of her skin. Fitz has gotten them to put a red bow around the gate of the house.

"Stop teasing me," she says frustratingly.

"Welcome home, ," he says as he takes the blindfold off. Bibi stands there smiling. Liv is speechless.

"Fitz, it's the house. I thought someone bought it. I thought…" He is just smiling proud of himself. Every surprise went off without a hitch.

"Yes, someone bought it. I did. You wanted the house."

"But when did you do this?"

"This was supposed to be your birthday present. Now it's your wedding present."

She turns to him with tears in her eyes, feeling a little embarrassed by how easy the waterworks react now, "I can't believe this." Then she looks over at Bibi. "You two are so sneaky."

"I know," Bibi says, giving her a hug. She looks down at Liv's stomach, "Someone is blossoming fast."

"A little scary," Liv answers with a nervous laugh.

Bibi can see the hint of nervousness. She whispers to her, "Are you okay?".

Fitz interrupts, "Let's go inside," Fitz says. Huck starts getting their bags out. As they walk toward the new Grant Mansion. Liv is more than surprised when she sees he research all the furniture she started looking at before the accident happened. Most of the house was decorated with everything she picked. He left some rooms for her to finish.

She's walking around all the rooms in shock. "I can't believe it."

He walks behind her, wrapping his arms around her, "I told you to trust me."

She turns her head to him, giving him a kiss, "I'll never doubt you again."

"Good," he says pinching her ass as she squeals and giggles. His phone rings. He looks down annoyed until he sees the number. "I have to take this, I'll be right back." He says quickly excusing himself.

Bibi waits until Fitz is out of eyesight an earshot, "Honey, you okay?"

"Mom," she says and then smiling at the acknowledgement she feels so comfortable saying, "I need you to help me."

"What's wrong?" Bibi asks looking concerned.

Liv grows tearful, "I don't know. But I've been feeling these weird pains and I haven't been feeling the best. I don't want to scare Fitz. I made an appointment for tomorrow. Would you go with me?"

"Yes, but he's going to blow a gasket, if something is wrong," Bibi says.

"I know, I just...I don't want to scare him. I'm already scaring myself enough. I just…," she lets out the deep breath she's been holding.

Bibi grabs her hands, "Everything will be fine. We will go and see what's wrong?" Liv holds on to her mother in law as they both hug. Bibi is trying to reassure her and Liv is trying to not think the worse.

Meanwhile, Fitz is outside on the phone, "Thanks for calling me and updating. I am sure I will be getting a call shortly. This was hard for me but it was the right thing to do," Fitz says as he shakes his head.

* * *

Mellie having breakfast with her parents. Janet has stayed with her. Her father went back to Napa to take care of some family business.

"Victoria was making them a video with music. I passed her room and saw it."

"Well, I know that's hard for you but that's nice of her to do it for her father.."

'They looked so happy Mom. When he looked at her coming down the aisle. He never ever looked at me like that."

"Mellie the truth is, you and Fitz never got to fall in love. You got to fall in place. There's a difference. And I blame your father and Big Gerry for doing that. I blame all of us. He was very generous with the divorce and he tried to walk away honorably. Now you have to do the same."

Mellie doesn't like what she hears, "16 years and a child means something."

"He and Olivia have a child coming too."

"Mom, I should have married Andrew when he first asked me. I should have told Daddy no. Andrew thinks I only want him now because Fitz divorced me."

"I can understand why he feels that way," Janet says while drinking her coffee.

Mellie sighs as the gate buzzer rings. Rosie goes over and answers. She opens the door as a detective and two officers are escorted into the house. Rosie goes in to warn Mellie and Janet.

"Mrs. Grant, there are policia at the door," she says.

"Policia," Janet says as a well dressed man in a two piece suit, stripped, steps into the kitchen.

"Are you Melanie Grant?" He asks.

"Yes, I am. What is this about?" She asks growing cautious.

"I'm Detective Adam Bryant. I am here to take you in Mrs. Grant at the request of the District Attorney."

"What?" Mellie says.

"This is a warrant for your arrest Mrs. Grant," he hands her the warrant.

"What is the charge? This is ridiculous," Janet says getting up defensively standing close to her daughter.

"Driving while under the influence ma'm. She's being charged with a misdemeanor."

"Mrs. Grant in October, you were involved in an accident that resulted in you and your daughter being injured and hospitalized?"

Mellie doesn't want to answer, she realizes this is just another mistake she's made, ignoring the chance to bring herself in. She sadly answers, "Yes."

Before she knew it. She was being handcuffed and brought to the waiting police car. Janet is behind them almost hysterical. She's grabbed her purse and Mellie's cane. "I'm coming."

Detective Bryant grabs her arm, "You can ride with me."

The words Mellie never thought she would hear in her lifetime was ringing in her ears. "Melanie Grant, you are under arrest."

This is soon to be news...


	43. Chapter 43

The past 3 days has been nothing short of a whirlwind. The news of Mellie being taken into custody by the District Attorney made its way around the social circle, not to mention the gossip shows. Exactly what Fitz thought would happen, happened. He was the first call Mellie made. Liv insisted she rush to her side. She knew it would keep him occupied while she dealt with the doctor. Now they are sitting in the doctor's office waiting for Dr. Slauson to call them. Her leg is shaking and he's been squeezing her hand the entire time. Bibi decided to come with them. She knows neither one is handling it well. Bibi finally made her breakdown and tell Fitz something was wrong and admittingly she was scared he would be angry with her and he was.

**Flashback:**

Liv is lying on the couch in their bedroom.. She was feeling nauseous. Bibi had made her some herbal tea, hoping to settle Liv's stomach and her nerves. When they took Liv's blood pressure it had gone through the roof, because she got so upset. They kept her for a few hours until it was stable. They knew they had to tell Fitz. Fitz comes in. Between getting back to work and starting his morning with Melllie who actually spent the night in jail. He was spent. He walks in taking off his coat.

"Livvie ...Mom," he says as he gets closer to the living room. He can hear the television on. Victoria is on the phone talking a mile

"Victoria," he says softly. She's still talking. He repeats it again, "Victoria," he says.

Victoria finally takes note of him standing there, "I have to go. My dad is here. I'll call you later."

"I need to talk to you about your mom," he says.

"Dad, is mom still in jail?"

"No, she was released. Listen, Victoria, your mother took a plea deal. She is going to be on 2 years of probation. Her license was suspended for a year. She has to pay a fine and she had to agree to 500 hours of community service. And for ignoring the notices from the DA, he's demanding two weeks volunteer work at a women's detention center. She will do mandatory kitchen duty."

"Dad, I never heard of that before. Mom doesn't know her way around a kitchen." She says confused.

"The DA kind of came up with his own sentence. Your mother is angry but."

Victoria stops him, "Mom knew she was drunk. I know that. I get it dad. I get it."

Bibi has made her way down the stairs to hear the tail end of this conversation.

Fitz shakes his head at her, taking her into his arms, "Your mom and I got a lot wrong. You were the only thing we got right. I'm sorry, I know this is probably embarrassing for you…"

"Dad, it's fine. I'll be fine. When does mom report for her volunteer duty?"

"Next week, next Monday to be exact. She gets to stay in a nearby hotel there. Your grandmother is going to be there with her, for the two weeks."

"Dad," Victoria ask looking up at Fitz. "Can I stay with mom until she leaves?"

"Of course, you know the deal was you could stay wherever you wanted," he answers kissing her forehead.

Bibi finally makes her presence known. Fitz smiles at her.

"Okay, I better go pack. Hi Grandma!" she says, going up the stairs.

"I'll have Huck bring you," Fitz says as she disappears.

"She's very mature for her age," Bibi says.

"Yes, I got lucky with that kid," he says. "Where is Liv?"

"She's upstairs in bed. Not feeling well, a little tired. She's not doing the show tonight."

Before Bibi can get the words out, Fitz is making his way upstairs. Bibi stops him. He looks at her, "What's wrong?"

"She had been having some pains. She asked me to go with her," she tries to say nonchalantly.

"Go with her where. Where did you go?"

"We went to the doctor today. She wasn't feeling well," Bibi says carefully knowing he's going to feel blindsided.

"She wasn't feeling well. Why didn't she tell me?"

"She didn't want to get you upset in case it was nothing."

He studies Fitz's face, "What's wrong? Mom, is the baby okay?" He asks then stops when he thinks the worst, "Did she lose the baby? Why didn't you call me?" He says frantically starting to go up the steps.

"No, she didn't lose the baby," she answers quickly grabbing his arm. She takes a deep breath. "The doctor is concerned and want her to see a specialist. But they did special imagining while we were there. The doctor pulled some strings. And Liv got so upset her blood pressure spiked pretty high. The doctor kept her a while until they can that down.."

Fitz can see the concern in her eyes, "Mom, what's wrong?"

"I honestly don't know. The doctor didn't exactly explain. I think she worked upset up to think the worst." She lets go of his arm. He starts up the stairs. She says his name motherly but softly, "Don't be too upset with her. She's just scared." Bibi knows Fitz's anger is simmering to a potential blow.

He makes it up to the room, entering slowly. He sees her laying on the bird, asleep. He's waited a long time for even this simple moment. He gets to come home to his pregnant wife asleep in their bed. Fitz sits and watches her sleep while gently caressing her stomach. She twitches from the contact but it doesn't wake her. He reaches down, pecking her softly on the lips. It startles her as her eyes quicken.

"Hi," Fitz says softly.

"Hi!"

"How is Mellie? Is she out on bail?"

"Don't worry about Mellie. I want to talk about you."

Liv tries to look away but he stops her with one swipe of his finger under her chin as he guides her face back to his. "Victoria is worried about her," Liv answers.

"I spoke to Victoria ...," he stops, not wanting to upset her. "Why didn't you tell me in Barcelona something didn't feel right?"

Liv takes a deep breath, "Because I was scared and I didn't want to scare you. I didn't want to worry you."

"Liv this is our baby, not just yours. What happens to you, happens to me. You should have told me."

"What was I going to tell you? _Fitz, my stomach really hurts," _she says defensively.

"That's exactly what you should have told me. I would have found the best doctor in Barcelona. You shouldn't have kept this from me. We haven't been home 2 full days and you are keeping things from me."

"I haven't kept anything from you. I just wanted to be sure. This is my first baby. All these things are new to me. All of these feelings and movements. Maybe it is just gas. I didn't want to uproot our honeymoon for gas pains," she answers sitting up completely.

Fitz looks at her, "But it's not a gas, is it?"

Liv turns on her back and then slides back to the headboard. "Fitz," she breathes out.

"What did the doctor say?"

"She didn't say anything. It was more like putting me on notice that there was cause for concern. She said she wanted you to be at the next appointment. She wanted some specialist to look over the ultrasound pictures. I gave her the ones from St. Lucia. She thinks the doctor missed something. Then she sent me for an emergency 3D Ultrasound." Liv says slowly as she rubs her stomach.

Fitz gets up from the bed. He starts pacing in front of the bed. She knows he's angry.

"Something is wrong…You and my mom should have called me."

"Fitz, you were dealing with work and Mellie…I didn't…"

"Mellie is not my damn wife anymore. You are." he says angrily. He then takes a deep breath, "I am sorry. I don't mean to yell."

"She is your ex-wife and the mother of your child," Liv argues.

"And you are my wife, carrying my child. I don't have two wives. I mean do you want me to add a wing to this house so we can all live like that guy…what's that fucking show?"

Liv finds humor in his rant, "Sister Wives," she answers.

"Yes, that show! Is that what you want? I find that guy to be disgusting by the way," he finishes.

She reaches her hand out to him, "You know that's not what I want. I just feel guilty and I…"

He sits down next to her, "Stop feeling guilty. You didn't ruin our marriage. You aren't obligated to share me with Mellie. Mellie has no rights to me anymore, okay. I love you, okay."

Liv shakes her head, "Okay."

"What else did the doctor say?"

"She said she suspected what was wrong but needed the 3D imagining to be sure and she wanted us both there for the results. I think she knows exactly what's wrong."

Fitz lays on the bed beside her, pulling her into him, "Then whatever is wrong we will get through it together." She grabs on to his forearms tightly.

She looks up at him, wanting to lighten the mood, "You know, I think it is sexist that there is no Brother Wives show. You know where women get to marry 4 hot and sexy men and have them at their beckon call all the time…"

He looks at her with a smirk, "Don't even think about it. I'd kill any man that laid a hand on you. Let alone thinking he's going to make love to you."

"I mean it's quite a concept," she jokes.

"Liv," he says trying to keep his emotions in check knowing that she's trying to get a rise out of him and its working.

"I'm just kidding. Those men put together would have nothing on you," she says kissing his chest.

"That's better," he says, kissing the top of her head. They lay there silent for one silent minute just listening to each other's heartbeat.

"Fitz, I'm scared," she says shakily. He pulls her in as close as he can.

"Me too," he says. "No matter what we find out, we get through it together." She nods her head in agreement falling asleep in his arms. They stay like this all night with him holding her while she slept in his arms.

**Present, Doctor's Office:**

They sit in the doctor's office waiting. Fitz hasn't let go of her hand since they arrived. Bibi reads a magazine. Then they hear the words that for today, they dread. _The doctor can see you now._ The rise from their chairs, Fitz leading her in. They go into room. Dr. Slauson wants to speak with them in her office first. That scares them even more. They sit in the chairs waiting on Dr. Slauson. Their chairs are locked together as Fitz has resumed holding her hand tightly. Fitz can see what's behind her eyes, fear. He reaches over and kisses her temple a few times. She lets out a few calming breaths. Dr. Slauson slowly opens the door, coming in with a file in her hand, sitting in the desk as she sits across from them.

"Is it okay to ask how you two are doing this morning? I know my vagueness has probably been nerve wracking but I wanted to be sure of my suspicions.

Liv lets out a nervous laugh, squeezing his hand, "I would like to say yes but it's been a rough couple of days. "

"Dr. Slauson, don't spare our feelings just give it to us straight. No matter what it is," Fitz says sharply.

"Well…congratulations are conditionally in order," she starts which confuses them.

"Well, we know I'm pregnant. What's the conditional congratulations for?" Liv asks as she looks at Dr. Slauson with dubiety.

"You are pregnant. We are looking at twin girls, identical," she slowly reveals. Liv and Fitz look at each other in shock.

"Are you sure?" Liv asks. Fitz is still speechless.

"Yes, I studied your charts from St. Lucia carefully. Then with the ultrasound we took here and imagining I was able to confirm it."

"What's the scary part? What's wrong?" Fitz asks point blank. "Why didn't the doctor in St. Lucia see this when we were there?"

Dr. Slauson takes a few deep breaths, "Well there are few serious things going on here. Baby B was hidden. That's what we call a hidden twin. For that reason, the heartbeat was basically in unison and she couldn't be seen."

"I am familiar with the term," Liv says.

"They are both in one amniotic sac. They are sharing the same placenta and two separate umbilical cords. Their embryo did not split until after the amniotic sac was formed. So, you have what we call Monochorionic Monoamniotic Twins. Known simply as Mo-Mo twins."

"I come from the business world, but none of this sounds like this is good for Liv or for them," Fitz pipes in.

"I suspect the ultrasound was showing Baby A with her legs closed hiding the second umbilical cord. Baby has been snuggled behind Baby B. They have started to move positions, I suspect that is the unusual stomach pains Olivia has been experiencing and the rapid weight gain, which we have to monitor closely."

Liv has taken this in and a few things start to weigh in, "This is not healthy for their development. This could cause TTTS or TAPS," she realizes.

Fitz is growing upset, "What the hell is that?"

Dr. Slauson is trying to minimize the frenzy, "Both instances mean one baby will get more of what they need and one won't. I think with some of the symptoms that Olivia has described, the rapid weight gain and swollen legs, I think we are looking at TTTS which is the more dangerous of the two. But we won't know for at least another 4-6 weeks."

"How do we treat this? Can we treat this?"

"Yes, treatment is possible. Olivia is going to have to be monitored very closely. Even more so as the pregnancy progresses. There are a lot of possible complications that may arise during labor. Most of these pregnancies result in C-sections. We have to worry about the babies umbilical cords. One baby could get tangled in one of the cords and it could cause death. "

"Are we looking at the possibility we may have to terminate one of the babies?" Liv has had that devastating question swirling in her head the last few minutes.

"That's the worst case scenario but definitely a possibility and its sometimes the only option. But our goal is to get these babies out at the right time and not too early." She answers.

Liv looks away, holding her hand to her mouth, she takes a deep breath trying not to cry. She turns and looks at Fitz, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asks. He caresses her face, letting her know its okay to let the tears fall and she does.

"I must have done something wrong," she says as Fitz wipes her tears away.

"Baby, this is not your fault. This is just how they developed."

"He's right Olivia, this is nothing you could have avoided. But we are going to be aggressive in monitoring this pregnancy so you can deliver two very healthy baby girls." She can tell that Olivia is not at all hopeful. Fitz tries to console her. "Let's take a look at the babies so you can see what we see. Then I will give you the information for the best Maternal-Fetal Specialist here in LA. We are going to work closely together."

They look at the charts and leave the doctor's office with so much in their head to process. Bibi and Fitz eye each other in car as Bibi is sitting in the back seat. Liv has been eerily quiet since they left. "Let's go have a great lunch. I am starving. Livvie, what do you say to one of our go to faves, Fritto Misto," Fitz says, hoping that the mention of one of Liv's favorite restaurants will temporarily do the trick.

"I'm not hungry," she says, continuing to look out of the window.

"Liv, it's your favorite, " he says softly. He smiles at the memory of meeting Maya there for the first time when he followed Liv there.

Liv gives him a quick look, "I'm not hungry," turning back to the window.

Bibi eyes him through the rearview mirror that she will try, "Honey, you have to eat. The babies need you more than ever now. You can't give up yet. The doctor said these next 4-6 weeks are important." Liv takes a deep breath, breathing out the air annoyed, knowing that they are both right.

They go to lunch. Fitz is in agony for his wife and his daughters. He wants to be happy but can't, at least not yet. He's going to have to internalize his emotions. He knows Liv is going to need his emotional support and if he is thinking the worst, she will too. He can't show he's happy because the uncertainty is there. This is going to test their strength, their marriage, and everything else there is to challenge them.

* * *

Mellie is sitting at Boa on Sunset. She's sitting alone but it's obvious she's waiting for someone to join her. She orders some iced tea. The whole idea leaves a bad taste in her mouth. But, she knows people will judge her if they see her drinking, considering. She looks at her watching, annoyed that her lunch "date" is late. Her face changes expressions as she sees him approaching.

"I was beginning to think you were standing me up," Mellie finishes.

Edison sits down, "I do apologize. I was in court and got a little pushed back."

"I have to admit, I was surprised to receive a call from you. Surprised and intrigued."

Edison takes a moment, "Well, Mrs. Grant, news travels fast in these social circles. Especially when the ex-wife of Fitzgerald Grant is arrested and actually booked. Then I found out, as quiet as it's kept, she was able to make a plea deal with no noise. That's intriguing," he answers beckoning for a waiter. He orders a gin and tonic with a twist of lime.

"I don't follow your intrigue Mr. Davis," she answers uncomfortably.

"If I can be frank," he says arrogantly.

"I didn't expect you to be anything but, continue."

"You are a white affluent ex-wife of a real estate mogul. Daughter of a successful father. You almost killed yourself and your kid and you are avoiding jail time."

"If I can be frank, this was my first offense. I didn't get away with my crime," she answers angrily. "But I assume you know all the particulars of my plea deal including my probation."

"Yes, I do. I have friends in the DA office," he informs. "But, I think I have a piece of information that you were not privy to. I just thought before you do your 2 week tour of of jail duty you'd want to know a little secret I know."

"I'm not much for a riddles Mr. Davis. You are dying to tell me something," she answers.

"Someone you and I both know helped the DA lower the gavel on you. I just thought you would want to know."

"You and I have nothing in common but our exes. I wouldn't be surprised your wife, ex-wife, didn't have anything to do with it. Not having me around probably excites her greatly," she fires.

Edison laughs at the ridiculousness of it, "Well, my ex already stole your husband. She doesn't have to send you up the river now."

"And she sunk your campaign in the process. I think she is formidable when it comes to revenge or is that what you are seeking by contacting me?'

Edison shakes his head, flashing that wide grin, "The only person seeking revenge here is your husband."

Mellie cocks her head to the side, "What are you trying to say?"

"We both know he's a shrewd business man when he has to and wants to be," he answers.

"Maybe I am dense, what does my husband's business have to do with my plea deal?" Mellie asks.

Edison bats his eyes, "Your Ex-husband is the reason you are facing the music. He used his connections to make all this happen," he takes a sip of his drink, "So I have heard."

Mellie grows a large lump in her throat that leaves her speechless. Edison can tell she's completely blindsided by the news, she finally speaks. "Fitz would ever do that."

Edison downs his drink, looking at his watch, "He already did that. I just thought you would want to know," he finishes as he gets up to leave.

Mellie decides she will join this little chess game Edison decided to involve her in, "Mr. Davis, there's something you ought to know. A secret if you will," she says.

Edison turns to face her, "Humor me," he says.

Mellie snickers at the incoming satisfaction of watching his face drop from her next words, "The new Mrs. Grant is pregnant."

Edison killer watt smile drops from his face. "Olivia's pregnant...Olivia is…."

Mellie stops him, deciding to throw salt in his wound, "Olivia and Fitz got married. Don't be too sad you didn't get an invite. Neither did I."

He's had enough, his only response, "Just as well, right?"

"Right," she says sadly as Edison walks away. Mellie is hit with the reality that her husband betrayed her and she's mad.

Edison walks away realizing Liv finally got what she wanted, a baby. She finally has the freedom he never intended to give her He walks away defeated.

* * *

Abby is sitting in someone's office. She's been so busy between the station and other business dealings, she hasn't had time to think about David's request for her to move in with him. She wants to but she also doesn't want their relationship to go south. So, she's been avoiding answering the question. Which she knows she can't forever. She is texting on her phone when the door begins to open. She puts her phone away. A man, bout 6ft 1 walks in extending his hand, apologizing for being late.

"That's okay," Abby answers, "Nice to meet you Mr. Friedman."

He sits down in front of her, "Very nice to finally meet you too. You seem a bit shocked to get my call."

"Well, to be honest, I was I mean, your reputation precedes you. You are very good at what you and what you produce. For you to be interested in our little radio show…"

"Well, Ms. Whelan," he starts.

"Call me Abby," she interrupts.

"Abby," he says, "Your little radio show is anything but little. Across the board the shows you have are the best radio has to offer. People love your talent artist," he charms.

"Especially Twilight with Olivia," she finishes. People have approached her before about Olivia's show and they haven't bitten. Mr. Friendman was a different story. He has produced two of the most successful talk shows on the air. Now he wants Olivia to join those ranks and to be honest, she knows this would be a great opportunity. "I think Olivia likes her life and schedule as it is."

"I'm sure she does but my offer is a great one."

"I am surprised you contacted me since you know we've been approached before and have said no each time."

He gets up and pours himself a drink. He offers her one, she declines, "Yes and I am hoping she won't decline now. I listen to her show, people don't really care about the songs she dedicated. Although she's great at those selections. We both know they love the advice she gives them. She's good at it and it helps that she does have a Ph.D. She's not just an ear that can talk a good game. She actually has the credentials to sit in a hot seat and facilitate people's lives and tap into their emotions. This would be a gold mind for you and for her. And I have a friend who told me I would be an ass to not go for this," he finishes.

"Do I get to know who this friend is?"

"Well, he would be a business partner in this. We have other business dealings. This is one he brought to me personally. He would serve as Executive Producer as well."

"So, more of a silent business partner, for now," Abby asks.

"Sort of."

"Mr. Friedman, Olivia just got married and she's pregnant. I don't think starting a new venture is what she is looking for and she likes the simplicity of the radio world. A talk show is anything but simplistic."

He's standing with his hands in his pocket, knowing Abby will be a tough nut to crack and so will Olivia and he hasn't even met her yet, "We will create something simplistic and profitable. The woman is a treasure and I like to find those."

Abby takes a moment, "I would have to give this much thought and talk to Olivia about it. I am sure we will be in touch," Abby says getting up from her seat.

"Yes we will. I'll be a dog with a bone," he chuckles.

"I am sure you will," she answers as she walks toward the door. She turns, "Tell this friend thank you for thinking so highly of Olivia. She is a treasure," Abby says as she leaves.

Mr. Friedman gets on the phone, the person on the other end picks, "Yes, we just finished. She's going to be hard to convince and so will Olivia. The only thing I care about is having Olivia Pope on my resume of successful productions is all I care about. You don't fuck this up for me."

* * *

Liv is taking her own personal tour of their house. She hasn't really had the chance to take it all in. The house is beyond splendid. It's the white castle she's always wanted. Only it's much more chic and breathtaking. She's taking mental notes of all the gaps on the walls she needs to fill in. The furniture she still needs to buy as she walks into the room that they've already decided will be the nursery. She takes a deep breath and goes in. She just stands in the room and looks around. There's a rocking chair already sitting in there with a blanket draped over it. There's nothing else in the room. Liv takes a seat and kind stares out of the window. Fitz has been frantically looking for her. He's been on the phone with Brittany working on his schedule. He wants to be at home as much as he can right now. "Livvie," he says walking the halls.

Liv doesn't answer she's deep in thought, he calls her name again. He can hear the creek of the rocking chair as the door if half open. He goes in and sees her staring off into space with the blanket around her.

"Liv," he says again.

She stops and looks over at him, "Where did this come from?"

He can tell she's upset. He goes over to her kneeling down, "My mom nursed me and Christopher in this chair. She rocked us to sleep. She's kept a lot of things in storage, this was one of them.

"Hand carved wooden chair, its beautiful," Liv answers.

"Yeah, the moment she heard you were pregnant, she pulled this old thing out and had it refinished. She wanted our little girl to have it...surprise we are going to have two." He says with a smile. Liv doesn't react, which he notices. "I just hope they look just like you. They are going to be the most beautiful girls in the world."

Liv gets up from the chair, not wanting to share in his warm and fuzzy feelings, "Shouldn't you be going into the office."

"Liv, I want to talk about our girls."

"I don't," she answers quickly.

"Why the hell not?"

Liv shakes her head, "Did you not hear the doctor this morning? I don't know about you but I heard nothing good."

"I heard the doctor tell us that we are having identical twin girls under tricky circumstances."

"Tricky circumstances, Fitz one of them can just die in the womb from choking to death by the umbilical. I just can't get happy know I may have to kill one of my babies just not to lose both."

Okay, maybe not the best choice of words but you are a fighter and so are these babies. We aren't going to give up on them. This next few weeks we are going to try and do everything right."

"There is no right or wrong here. There's just uncertainty."

He takes her in his arms, "Baby," he whispers, kissing her on her neck, "I know. I heard everything the doctor said. We will figure it out."

"Maybe I should have gotten that abortion. I can't imagine picking who lives or dies. I'd never forgive myself and why should I put them through this."

He turns her to him, "I don't ever want to hear you say that again. We made these babies, out of love, and we are going to take care of them the same way, no matter the outcome."

"Or the heartbreak," Liv finishes.

"I don't want to give up on them," Fitz says.

"Neither do I but I don't want to lose them either," she answers as she goes out of the room, not being able to stand it. Fitz takes a deep breath, knowing this is going to be hard. There is a ring of the doorbell, which they both here. Liv makes it to the bottom of the stairs. Just as Fitz makes to the top of the stairs. Rosie goes to the control panel to see who is at the gate. Liv can see its Mellie as she looks pup at Fitz.

"It's Mrs. Grant….," Rosie says cautiously.

"Let her in," Fitz says as he reaches the bottom of the stairs holding Liv.

"Maybe I will go into the kitchen, I am a little hungry," Liv says wanting to avoid this potential show for as long as she can.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second." Liv goes into the kitchen behind Rosie to get something to eat. Fitz decides he will great Mellie himself . The doorbell rings and Fitz opens the door to find a boiling Mellie.

"Mellie," he says. Liv is not actually in the kitchen she is standing in earshot range.

"You son of a bitch," she says quickly.

"If you came here to insult my mother, you can turn around."

"I came to insult you," she answers.

"What's the problem Mellie?

Mellie was so angry, she hadn't noticed the house. She looks around it, upset. One picture that's already up is a picture from their wedding. "You spared no expense," she says, "I am not surprised, you didn't spare me any."

"What the hell are you talking about Mellie? You got the house you wanted," he answers not knowing that wasn't what she was speaking of.

"You went to the DA and had him bring charges against me. Your daughter's mother. That's low even for you Fitz," Mellie says.

"That's not what happened Mellie."

She lets out a menacing laugh, "You hated me that much," she asks.

"No, I hated what you did. You almost killed yourself and my daughter. That didn't have to be. My brother died in a car accident from drinking and you almost killed my daughter the same way. At first I didn't want to be involved in this at all. The DA's office called me, wanting me to bring you in and I explained we were no longer married."

"And instead of defending me, you did this."

"I told them it wasn't may place anymore with you but I gave them the tape to the building when you and Olivia fought. You stagger into the lobby Mellie, almost falling off your ass walking."

"I wasn't drunk," she proclaims.

"Mellie we both know that's a lie," he answers.

"You own the building Olivia's radio show is in. You love to remind me I was fucking Andrew. Just how long have you truly been fucking Olivia. Did you go over there after hours and get it own. I mean you owe the building how good for you and Olivia."

Liv is listening to this growing very upset at the revelation she's heard.

"Olivia and I met last year, just as I told you but that has nothing to do with you driving drunk."

"Maybe it has everything to do with it," she answers as she goes toward the door.

Bibi has been on a call in Fitz's office, she doesn't know Mellie is there and that hell has broken, " Good news, he can carve the twins a bed," she laughs. "I just can't wai…" she doesn't finish when she notices Mellie standing there.

"Twins…," she shakes her head in disbelief and gets ready to leave.

"Who told you I talked to the DA? "Fitz asks.

"A friend," she says as she leaves.

Fitz takes a deep breath. Bibi looks at him, "What was that?"

"That was war," he answers as he looks up to see Liv.

"Fitz, you didn't do that, did you?"

"I convinced the DA to not give her a year in jail. I didn't have anything to do with her arrest," Liv takes a deep breath, Fitz finishes, "Everything is going to be fine."

"I'd like to believe that," Liv answers as she walks away. Fitz looks at Bibi knowing this is far from over.

* * *

_**Lots going on in this chapter ...I hope you all like it...**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**2 Weeks Later:**_

They've been going to the doctor once a week to monitor the growth of the babies. They've been growing good and at the rate that they've wanted. One baby is a little bit smaller than the other, but it's not a cause for concern at this point. The umbilical cords are in its separate state giving them all a sigh of relief, for now. Liv has been doing nothing but research. Fitz has hired a full time chef. The chef comes in at 6 am and leaves at 6pm, Monday through Friday. Liv insisted they have the weekends open for them to cook but of course, Fitz doesn't want Liv on her feet at all. Bibi is staying for a while, at least until the babies are born.

Liv is sitting at her desk in her office. Her stomach is in total pregnancy mode now. She's sitting at her computer reading heavily when Victoria comes in. She knocks lightly on the door. "Who is it?"

"Liv, it's me Victoria."

"Come in," she answers as Liv looks up to see Victoria come in. Victoria looks around the office, Liv has almost settled in to her new office. She's surprised to see Liv has put up a photo of the two of them up from the wedding. She can't help but smile. Liv just watches as she takes it all in and then makes her way to the seat in front of Liv. "What's on your mind?"

"You always read my mind."

"It's a gift that reveals itself sometimes," she says with a light laugh.

"Is everything okay?"

Liv pulls up in her chair, "What do you mean?"

"I can tell you and dad are keeping something from me. I figure it's because you don't want me to worry. But dad is always asking me to keep an extra eye on you. He told me to wait on you hand and foot and I told him you'd hate that…"

Liv interrupts, "I'll speak to him. I would definitely hate that and I don't need you to do that. It's pretty cool you don't mind hanging out watching movies with me. That's enough."

Victoria realizes Liv hasn't answered her question, "So...nothing is wrong?"

Liv hesitates. She and Fitz talked about telling Victoria but they want to get past this 6 weeks before they involve everyone on the Grant babies rather delicate situation. But, she realizes Victoria is a different story. They all live together and Victoria would probably appreciate the being apart of the process of their birth, "Your dad and I wanted to wait a while until we explained this all to everyone but there is a little something wrong."

"I could tell. You were crying a lot when you came back from the doctor that day before my mom showed up."

Liv laughs, she can hear Fitz in her ear, "Your father was right. You are very observant and so very smart."

Victoria brilliantly responds "It's a gift that reveals itself sometimes," with a laugh.

Liv amused by her quickness, "I've got to watch you…," she takes a breath, "Your dad told you we are having twins. You are going to have baby sisters, we pray."

"But…"

"But, the babies kind of grew different than other twins grow. Without confusing you, they aren't growing in the same space. I have two water bags in my stomach instead of one big one. The girls are in their own sacs so their growth is going to be a little more challenging than normal."

Victoria can see the strain in Liv's face as she explains, "Are they going to be okay? Are you going to be okay?"

"Well, the worry is that one of the babies won't get the nourishment she needs. The greatest risk comes during birth because there are two cords. The concern is that the cords will get tangled during birth and potentially hurt one of the babies."

Fitz has made it home and he's about to yell for Liv when he hears Liv and Victoria in her office. He stops and listens.

"Then what?"

"The most favored option is for them to take them out of my stomach, a c-section, to avoid that. I am hoping to have them naturally. I want to.." Fitz's face grimaces hearing this.

Victoria understands the situation more than Liv realizes, "But, could that put you in danger too?"

Liv takes a breath, knowing it's hard to explain, "Yes but there is danger in childbirth in general. We have to pray those cords don't get tangled," she finishes.

"How does dad feel about this?"

"You know your dad. He thinks of everything. That's why he won't let me lift a finger around here. He wants to take every necessary precaution," she avoids directly answering the question.

"Dad doesn't want you to have them naturally?"

"You are such a smart cookie," Liv answers. "But I don't want you, we don't want you to worry. We just have to hope for the best."

Victoria shrugs her shoulders, "Okay…," she says still with a worried look on her face. Fitz is contemplating if he should just announce his presence. He decides to give them their space and he's about to walk away.

"Honey, what else is wrong?" Liv asks.

Fitz stops when he hears Liv ask the question. Victoria takes a breath, "My mom comes home tomorrow. She wants me to spend the weekend with her. I don't want to."

Liv knows how delicate the situation is, "I can't tell you what to do when it comes to your mother. We don't have the best relationship. All I can tell you is that you need to be honest with her. Tell her what's on your mind. Tell her why you don't like being there. If you keep going over there to make her happy but you are unhappy, you are just going to start to resent her. At the end of the day, she's still your mother. I resented my mother for a long time because I never told her how I felt. Had I told her, I would have saved myself a lot of unnecessary tears."

There's a sad look on Fitz's face hearing his daughter feel so conflicted.

"What if she doesn't listen?"

"You keep talking until she hears you, until she understands you. Your voice matters too," Liv advises.

Victoria has a more relaxed look on her face, "Thanks Olivia."

Liv gets up from her chair slowly, "Whenever you need to talk, I'm here, " she says as she offers a hug. "Now we better get out of here. Your dad will be home soon and he's going to want to know everything I did today," she says with a laugh that makes Victoria laugh.

Fitz hurriedly moves from the door and goes back down the hall and yells their names, as if he just arrived.

"Speaking of the angel," Liv says as she appears in the hall seeing him walking toward them.

"An angel, " he answers as he moves over to kiss her. "I thought the phrase was, speaking of the devil."

Liv places herself in his arms, "You are my angel, baby," as she kisses him back.

"Gross…," Victoria says as she waves them off and starts walking away.

"Where are you going young lady?" Fitz says.

"I am going where it is safe and there are no adults making out," she responds as she starts up the stairs. She stops and turns to them, "Thanks again Olivia."

"Any time!"

"Is she okay?" He asks.

"For the most part she is. She's worried about being honest with Mellie," Liv answers.

"I heard you two. Everything has moved so fast. I sometimes worry she is lost in the shuffle and that's my fault," Fitz confides.

"She's a very grounded teenager. Everything has happened fast but she's okay," Liv assures, she then turns to him, "You were eavesdropping on us…."

"Not exactly. I came to look for you and heard you were talking. I am glad she feels comfortable talking to you. I need to talk to Mellie. We need to get some things straight especially where Victoria is concerned," Fitz says looking toward the stairs in Victoria's direction.

"Mellie and I need to have a woman to woman chat. One that's in the best interest of Victoria. I think.."

Fitz interrupts, "I don't want you talking to Mellie. She's my problem, my headache. I don't want you to worry about anything but our girls."

"Fitz, it won't upset me. I just think we need to," Liv tries to finish as Fitz puts his finger in front of her lips. "What are you doing?" She mumbles.

"Let's go," he says as he leads her upstairs to their bedroom.

"What about dinner? We need to warm it up for you..." She stops and laughs at herself.

"Remember I had that early dinner meeting. I'm fine, if I get hungry I'll get a sandwich," he answers as he continues to lead her to their bedroom. Liv begins to chuckle. "What are you laughing at?"

"Did you hear me?" She asks as they make it to their bedroom and close the door. He looks confused by her question. "I just offered to warm up your food. It was so domestic…"

"Well…..," Fitz whispers as he eases her on to their couch that faces the fireplace.. "We are very domestic. You are barefoot and pregnant," he jokes as he has taken off her shoes and he sits opposite of her and starts to massage her feet.

"And who's fault is that?" She cheekily asks while moaning at how good it feels, her feet getting massaged.

"I'm very proud of my sperm having a precise sense of direction," he chuckles as Liv playfully kicks at him. "I'm just kidding," he says. They both grow silent. "What did you do today? How are you feeling? And tell me the truth."

"I finished two chapters in the book and answered some long overdue emails for the station. I feel good actually. My legs are sore and you see my feet are starting to look like little cake loaves. I'm eating everything in sight. And the worst part, I'm starting to waddle."

Fitz immediately moves his hands to her legs and starts to massage the pressure points, "I love your waddle. It defines your ass perfectly," he answers as he kisses her legs where he massages.

"I'm serious," she says.

"I'm serious too!"

"I feel like I am wearing a sign, Wide Load Coming Through," she shakes her head. She notices he laughs and then gets very serious. "What's wrong Fitz?".

"Liv, we need to talk about what you said to Victoria," he says carefully as here face shows Fitz is massaging the right spots.

"I told her to talk to Mellie and be honest. That's all I said."

"No, we need to talk about you telling her you want to have a natural birth. I thought we talked about this and we agreed the best thing for you and for them is to…"

She cuts him off, "Fitz, you know how I feel about this."

"And you know how I feel about this. Liv, I don't want anything to happen to you. I want my babies here and I want their mother here too."

"I want to try it naturally. I've been reading blogs and research. There are a lot of mothers who were able to do it naturally."

Fitz takes a deep breath, continuing to rub her legs, "I know this is your choice but I hope you consider how upset I would be if something happened to you or those babies."

She can see the worry enveloping the edges of his face. She motions him to come to her and he does, "I don't want anything to happen to me or our babies either. I know this is not a normal pregnancy but I don't want to believe I can't have my babies as normal as possible."

"I understand that Livvie...but,"

"I cried for a week after we got the news. You know that. I was certain I couldn't do this. My Grammy told me to get my ass in gear and stop crying and do what I need to do.. It's just that, we are facing so much with them, so much uncertainty. I just want them to know I did everything I could for them, to get them here."

He gets on his knees and kisses her, "They are going to know that. I promise you and you will tell them all about their journey into the world."

"Promise," she whispers.

"I promise," he answers.

"Help me up," she says as she's ready to move. She stops and touches her stomach.

Fitz notices her sudden movement, "What's wrong?" he quickly grows upset.

She takes his hand and places it on her stomach, "This is it. I think they are kicking." Fitz's face grows with excitement.

"You sure," he asks as he's holding his hand firmly. It's molded into her stomach waiting to feel.

"I'm sure they were," she answers as she moves her hands in a circular motion to try and feel it again. "Come on princesses! Can you do it one time for mommy and daddy?" She says as she looks at Fitz who now wants to hold a stethoscope to her stomach. She couldn't stop him from buying it. In this case, it would come in handy or maybe it makes no sense.

They sit and wait and then it happens, the first little nudge of their feet against her stomach. There is no noise, just their gasps of joy from feeling their babies for the first time. "Amazing," is Fitz's only word he can verbalize as he holds his stare with Liv. "Thank you baby!," he finishes and seals it with a kiss.

They stay there a little while longer, feeling their babies kick. They enjoy the moment like every new set of parents do while holding each other tight.

* * *

_**2 Weeks Later:**_

Liv and Fitz sit in Dr. Slauson's office. They are glued to their chairs. Fitz is holding Liv's hand in his. He continuously kisses her hand. She looks down and notices his leg is shaking.

"You making me nervous," she says softly.

"I'm sorry...I just...you know."

"I know," she laughs.

Dr. Slauson comes in with folders in her hand. "Hello you 4," she says comically. They both answer in unison. She sits down behind her desk in front of them. "You look well Olivia. How are you feeling?"

Fitz squeezes her hand, "Thank you! I am feeling good. I officially can't see my feet. These babies love In-and-Out burgers and they have to be animal style. I'm eating popcorn crumbled in ice cream and chicken salad sandwiches with peanut butter," Fitz scrunches his nose as she says this. "It's like I'm having an out of body experience," she chuckles. Dr Slauson laughs as Fitz just looks at her like she hung the moon.

"Well, you are having some sort of out of body experience. You are nurturing two lives there. As far as your eating habits, it sounds normal to me. You are definitely a pregnant lady," she assures her. She looks over at Fitz, "And, what about you Daddy? How are you doing?"

"Nagging her all the time. I hover over her and get on her nerves. Is that normal?"

"That is completely normal daddy," she answers.

"How did the ultrasound and imagining look?" Liv asks nervously.

Dr. Slauson gets up and puts the images up so Olivia and Fitz can look at them. "As you can see, the girls are playing nice in there. The cords are still separate and looks good right now."

They both breathe a sigh of relief. Dr. Slauson can see Liv rest her shoulders, "Oh thank God." Fitz squeezes her hand a little more.

"I can assumed they've started kicking."

"Oh boy, have they! I either have kickboxers or soccer players in there."

"They seem to get really active at night," Fitz chimes in.

"Doesn't let you sleep much, I assume."

"No, but I am use the pillow now. I am sleeping on my side and now that's starting to get really uncomfortable," Liv says.

"Well, that's because they are positioned on both sides of your stomach. In this case, although I know it's uncomfortable, this is a good thing. It's keeping them separate and we want that. It might be a good idea to get you a top of the line recliner to sleep in," Dr. Slauson suggest. Fitz looks a little displeased at the suggestion. "It will redistribute your belly weight to your center gravity and possible keep them more stationary at night. We want active babies, but in your case, we want minimal activity."

"We will buy the best recliner out there," Fitz says.

"Good," Dr. Slauson says, "We are going to keep monitoring the growth of both babies. Right now I don't see any abnormalities with either one of them but as this progresses we will keep a close eye. You still have 3 ½ months to go. "Liv takes a deep breath as she takes all this information in.

Fitz reaches over and kisses the side of her temple. "I can breathe a little bit easier for now," Liv says.

"Yes, you can. But we need to make sure we keep a check on your blood pressure. The history of strokes in your family concerns me."

"What do we need to do Dr. Slauson?" Fitz asks.

"For now her numbers have been normal and I want to keep it that way. So, no unnecessary stress. Watch your sodium intake. And I can't stress enough, no stress. If you feel stress, so do the babies and it makes them agitated." Liv shakes her head. "So, keep doing what you are doing."

"We will," Fitz promises.

"I said these next 4-6 weeks were important. So far, so good. Let's get your schedule for you next two week follow up," Dr. Slauson says getting up from her chair.

Fitz swiftly gets up from his seat, helping Liv get up. "So far, so good."

Liv finally has a relaxed smile, "Yes," she says.

The leave out, going to make their next appointment.

Fitz is at his office, waiting for Mellie to arrive. He hated leaving Liv but he asked for this meeting and hopes it was the right thing to do. He's already nervous about wanting to talk to Liv about giving up going into the office and working strictly from home. Their doctor's appointment went so well, he didn't want to upset the waters. Brittany buzzes that Mellie is there and rushes to the door to help her in. She's still uses a cane. He helps her in, much to her chagrin.

"Thanks for coming Mel," he says, trying to gage her attitude.

"Well, I wondered why you wanted to see me. We haven't spoken since that day at your house."

"I know, listen," he says as he helps her into the chair and then goes over to his seat behind the desk to face her. "I know you don't believe me but I really tried to help you. I asked the judge to be lenient on you. Why didn't you answer those letters they sent?"

Mellie looks at him, saddened that he doesn't already know or can't get why. "Because I thought you would take care of it Fitz. You took care of all that stuff."

"Mellie, I told you when you first got those letters to call and set something up. You didn't do it. That's not my fault nor was it my responsibility."

With great sadness and realization in her eyes, "I lost that privilege. Didn't I?"

Fitz doesn't answer. He can see she's genuinely hurt by the realization, "How was it?"

"How was what? Jail you mean," she answers sarcastically.

"You weren't in jail Mellie," he clarifies.

"Well what do you call it? A field trip!"

"Mellie," he says with frustration in his voice.

She ponders her answer. The truth is, the experience has been weighing on her since she's been back. "It was different. They were nice to me. I got to sit down and peel apples and roll dough for biscuits. They made their own dough." There is a twinge of surprise and pride in her voice with Fitz detects.

"I'm glad they were nice to you."

"The days flew by fast," she finishes.

"I wanted to talk to you about Victoria," he says cutting to the chase. He waits to hit the trigger that he knows will bother her. "And I want to talk to you about Olivia," he finishes.

Her face grows of irritation. She takes a breath, "I know Victoria doesn't like staying with me Fitz. I get the feeling she doesn't even like visiting me."

"I encourage her to spend time with you. I don't know what happens all the time but she told Olivia," he stops knowing that will cause Mellie's defenses to go up. "She tell us you two are fighting all the time. She doesn't want to do that anymore."

"And Olivia, the great psychiatrist, told her to do what…think of her as her mommy now."

"No, she told her that she has to find a way to talk to you and that you are her mother and that is important," he answers quickly to defend Olivia.

"We fight because I have to try to hold on to something Fitz. All I have left is Victoria. I guess that's my fault. But we can't fix our relationship with your wife in her ear bad mouthing me all the time."

Fitz shakes his head, "She never bad mouths you, even when you deserve it. She's trying to keep your relationship in tact with Victoria. The only person that can screw that all to hell is you."

Mellie rolls her eyes, "And Olivia…."

"What about her?"

"You wanted to talk to me about her. What about her?"

"No more unannounced visits. Only call if it is an emergency and talk to Victoria on her cell. Liv doesn't need the stress with this pregnancy. If you need to talk to me, call my cell phone."

She smiles trying to hide her deflation, "You love her very much, don't you?"

"Yes I do," he quickly deters.

"Then I guess we are done?" Mellie says.

Fitz shrugs, not knowing if this conversation will bring about any resolution. "I think this is better for all of us until we can meet some common ground."

She grabs her cane ready to get up. Fitz tries to go over and help her, "It's not your responsibility anymore, remember," she huffs.

"Mellie, it's common courtesy," he says.

"I'm fine," she answers getting up. She walks toward the door. She turns to him, "You are having twins. You ever wondered what would have been had we had more children."

"I wish we had more in the beginning but things would have never been right. Victoria being in the middle of this, is enough."

"Have a good day Fitz!" she says as she opens the door and leaves. Fitz leans back on his desk in his signature arm folded pose, shaking his head.

Liv is sitting at her office talking to Abby about the pregnancy and the officer she got from Mr. Friedman. Huck is now Liv's personal driver and companion. He's sitting downstairs in the car. He has to go to the restroom at the exact moment someone familiar arrives to see Liv.

"Abby, I find it all kind of strange. I mean yes he approached us two years ago and we said no. Why is he back now?"

"He says he has a silent partner whose only interest is to put you on television. I have to admit there is something strange about it all."

"And he won't tell you who this partner is."

"No, he won't. And honestly, you can't think about that right now. This is a high risk pregnancy. Fitz would kill me. It's a lot of work. It's good for business and it would be so fucking great for your brand, for the station. I don't know."

"I have to focus on these babies. That's what is important. Tell him we can revisit this in a year. The answer is no right now."

"And how are they doing?" Abby asks.

"Who?'

"The babies," she says with a laugh.

"They are good. The doctor says for now everything looks promising. That's all we can ask for from week to week."

"That's good. I just can't believe Olivia Pope is going to be a mother to twins."

"Neither can Olivia Pope," Liv answers with a laugh.

Liv's phone ring, she answers to hear on the other side, "Ms. Pope, your visitor is here," he says.

"Is it Edison Davis?" She asks.

"Yes ma'am, it is."

"Send him up," she answers as Abby looks shocked.

"Why is that piece of shit here?"

"I just need to talk to him about something. Nothing serious," she tells Abby.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, would you let him in?" Liv asks.

"I will, if you need me to kick his ass out, I'll be right in my office."

Liv laughs, "I will let you know," Liv says, as she stays firmly behind her desk.

Abby goes and lets Edison in. She gives him the death stare.

"Always a pleasure Abby," he snickers.

"Kiss my ass," Abby says angrily as she opens the door to Liv's office.

He turns to her, "The thought has crossed my mind." Abby sucks her teeth wanting to react with her fist.

Liv looks up to see Edison. She can see they've exchanged words, "Edison," she says.

Abby looks at her from behind Edison's back, rolling her eyes, "Olivia," Edison utters as he notices her stomach and her glow as Abby closes the door. Edison is taken aback by her appearance. She's more beautiful than before. Her eyes are shiny brown bulbs. Her hair is falling to her shoulders. This is a happy Liv, a different Liv. He is not quite sure how to address her.

"I was surprised you called," he says sitting down.

"Well, I wish I didn't have to call." He keeps staring at her. She looks at him confused. "What are you staring at?"

"You. I would have to say pregnant agrees with you," he says unwillingly and truthfully.

"Thank you," she answers a bit dismayed.

"What did you want to see me about?"

Liv repositions herself in her chair, "Why did you tell Mellie who negotiated her deal with the DA?"

"What are you talking about?" He answers quickly in attack mode.

"Come on Edison, we both know you still have your connections at the DA's office. Snacks lay eggs in dark places."

Edison snide grin turns down, "Okay, so I told her."

"I certainly don't care what you do with your time. But I need you to remember something. You still have a secret that could finish you off. And there is a little thing called, _The People vs Gonzalez_."

His eyes grow wired, "What about it?

"I question how you won and if you won it fair and square. All those meetings with witnesses that decided not to testify."

"Spit it out Olivia," he says angrily knowing she's one upped him.

"Leave me and my husband alone. I know you gave that information to cause a problem. I know how you operate."

"I only told Mrs. Grant the truth."

"Well, now this Mrs. Grant is telling you to stay away or I'll tell everyone just how amazing you are. I have proof."

"You expose me, you expose yourself."

"No, the elite in this town know my secret. My listeners know my secret. But no one knows what a repugnant man you are. I have all the insurance I need on you."

"Oh…look at Mrs. I Married A Filthy Rich White Man throw her weight around. A black man with money wasn't good enough for you."

Liv can feel herself getting upset, "A man who loved me was." Edison looks unamused at her comeback.

"We had some good times Olivia. You can't deny that."

She takes a moment, "Yes we had some times. Our whole relationship was built on lies you told me and lies I told myself. It took me finding true happiness to realize I was never happy."

"I guess our versions of happy are different."

"I guess they are. And let's be honest here, you aren't giving up your dream of being DA. You are going to let the dust settle and you'll go after it. That's what makes you happy, power."

"And being lucky enough to snag himself a beautiful black woman to hang on his arm is giving Grant more inner peace. He'll parade you around like love has no color. You, Sally Hemmings, is Thomas Jefferson's prize for being a powerful white man."

"And your power made you a sex trafficker," She answers without a flinch. "Show yourself out."

"Gladly," he says grabbing his jacket. He goes to the door, "Good luck on your pregnancy." He says as he leaves. She clutches her stomach.

* * *

**_2 Weeks Later:_**

Liv and Fitz are lying in bed. He's holding her in his arms. They haven't had a lot of alone time. Fitz reluctantly had to leave on business. He was hesitant to go but Liv assured him she'd be fine. He left Bibi, Abby, and even Victoria in charge. He's massaging her stomach, periodically laying kisses on it. As she plays with his curly hair.

"I've missed you," she whispers.

"I've miss you. I told them they have to get their shit together on this project. I can't leave you like that. What if something happens and I'm not here?"

Liv laughs, "I was well taken care of. The doctor says everything still looks good remember. We've reached the 6 week mark and we see her tomorrow. You can't watch me 24/7."

"Yes, I can. You and all my girls come first."

"I can't argue with you, can I?"

"No, you can't! And we are going to argue about something else," he says.

"Fitz, we are not discussing me working strictly from home. Right now I am doing well. I like having those days out, seeing some different walls."

They both sit up, with him helping her slide up to the bedpost. He gives her a kiss, "I understand. I just don't want to be somewhere that I can't get to you."

"Even if I am here and you are at work, you would still have to get to me."

"Can we negotiate this?"

"For now, no," she answers sternly.

"Well let's talk about why you met with Edison Davis at your office."

Liv looks away. He quickly turns her face back to his, "Huck told you."

"Yeah he did. He's your detail, your bodyguard. He is supposed to tell me everything."

"I'm not a first lady. I don't need a detail. Hell, it sounds like I have my own secret service."

"You are my first lady and I'm going to protect you at all cost. Now, why did you want to see Edison?"

She starts fiddling with the sheets. Fitz stops her. She decides to tell him exactly what he needs to hear. "Fitz, I knew Edison was the one that told Mellie about her deal with the DA. That you had something to do with it."

"It was Edison," Fitz says surprised.

"Yes, it was. I knew he did it to cause problems. I told him to back off."

"And….."

"And what?"

"What else happened?"

"We insulted each other and he left. I went and did my show."

"Liv, you should have told me. You don't need the stress of that guy."

She lifts his eyes to hers, "Fitz, it's handled. He knows I know too much and he knows I have insurance."

He kisses her, "The next time you decide to be an investigative reporter, would you tell me first?"

She twirls the curl that has falling in between his eyes, "I promise…but right now we need to talk about how much you missed me."

"Do not distract me with sex. You know it works!"

"I hope so….," she says playfully. Before she knows it, he's turned her over to her side.

"I have two weeks to make up for," Fitz says as he slowly enters her.

"Can we act like its been two years?"

"Maybe I should ask how much you missed me."

Fitz is pumping her slowly, careful not to go to deep. She lets out a soft pleasurable moan. "I missed it a lot," she stutters.

"You missed it or me," he chuckles rolling her softly with his thrusts.

"Mutually exclusive," she answers burying her face in the pillow. He feels so good inside her as he fingers her.

Fitz moans, "Damn," he says pointedly. As the pleasure of her warmth and the feel of her wetness between his fingers heightens his arousal. Nothing can be heard in the room but the sounds of their lovemaking which could be a song with no words. They both reach their point of climax as he buries his face into her neck, trying to catch his breath. He breaks silence, "We need to talk about this recliner business. It's already not working for me."

Liv buries her face in her pillow to laugh, "Go to sleep!" And they do, assuming the position that they have both come to love, spooning and him holding her stomach.

* * *

Liv is sitting in the kitchen in their breakfast nook, having a decaf cup of coffee when Fitz comes in. He's been in the gym working out. He has a towel thrown over his shoulder, workout shorts, and no shirt. Liv just watches the sweat glistening off of his back. She's almost drooling when he turns to her.

"I could feel the weight of your stare."

"And I thought I was being discreet."

He walks over to her, reaching down and giving her a kiss, "You can have some of this you know. Finish what we started last night."

"Not until you shower," she teases giving him a kiss back.

"How are my girls?"

"Hungry as ever and very awake this morning. I don't know what's going on in there but they are moving around."

Fitz gives her stomach a kiss and then moves to the refrigerator to get some orange juice when Bibi comes in.

"Good morning!" she says.

"Good morning mom," Fitz says pouring his juice as he gives her a kiss.

"You need to shower son," she says quickly moving to Liv.

"How are you this morning sweetheart?"

"Goood….hungry but good," Liv answers.

"Where is George?" Fitz asks as he looks at his watch.

"I gave him the day off. I wanted it to just be us. I figured we could make our own food for one day," Liv says.

"I'll make breakfast. What do we feel like?" Bibi asks.

Liv puts a finger up to her temple to think "How about pancakes and maple syrup, eggs, bacon, greek yogurt with strawberries with hashbrowns and cheese."

Fitz and Bibi look at her like she's been invaded by aliens. Fitz pipes in, "How about I take you both to breakfast. Victoria is over Becky's for this weekend. Let me spoil my mother and my wife."

"Son, you don't need to spoil me. You just got back maybe you want to spend some time with Liv."

"No mom, I would love to have breakfast with you plus we can do some baby shopping. Just don't tell my mom. She can't wait to get here so we can do that."

"Sounds like a plan. Let me go shower and get ready. There's nothing like spending Grant money," She jokes going out of the kitchen.

Fitz shakes his head, "I set myself up for that. Didn't I?"

"What? The dig at your heritage or stuck paying for breakfast and shopping with women."

"Both," for sure he says. He starts up the stairs. "How about a quick shower?"

She looks at his chest, beads of sweat still glistening, "No, I think not. We won't get out of here and the walls aren't sound proof."

"That's why we do it in the shower. You know, drown out some of that noise."

She shakes her head, "I'll be up in a second. Let me get something out of my office. Make it hot for me."

"Don't be too long! My mother will be tapping at the door telling us to put some clothes on," Fitz says quickly moving, knowing she can't run after him.

Liv looks at her television, noticing the morning news. She thinks she sees someone she knows on the screen. She gets the remote and turns it up. The report is of a woman who was carjacked and attacked near the USC campus after midnight.. The mother is on the television at USC Medical Center crying.

"Who would do this to my baby?"The woman says.

Liv's face is in agony. She stands there frozen, listening to the report. The woman was attacked and beaten. She was found on the side of the road where she tried to crawl for help. "Oh my God, Marta," Liv says as her eyes develop a glossy glare.

"Fitz," Liv screams, forgetting he can't hear her in the shower. She starts trying to make her way up the stairs, when her vision gets blurry and her nose starts to bleed. "Fitz," she screams again. She grabs the towel on the counter catching her nose. She makes it up a few stairs when her legs give away and she hunches over.

Fitz is about to step in the shower when he remembers he didn't turn on the fax in his office. He's waiting on some important documents to look over. He starts down the stairs when he sees Liv hunched over. Without thinking, he nearly jumps down the stairs toward her. "Liv baby, what's wrong?" He asks as he sees the bloody towel lying beside her. "Livvie, come on baby wake up," he's patting his pocket for his phone. "Mom," he screams. "Mom," he screams.

Bibi comes running to the stairs, "What's on fire?"

"Call an ambulance! She passed out."

Bibi realizes something is wrong. She can see the fear in Fitz's face. She goes to the hallway phone and dials 911 quickly. Fitz can feel Liv's heartbeat but she's not responding. He picks her up off the stairs, taking her to the couch. Bibi flies down the stairs with a shirt in hand for Fitz.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, I was coming down to turn fax on in my office and she was lying here. Her nose is bleeding. I don't know what happened."

"I called the ambulance they said not to move her. I guess it's too late for that."

"Where the fuck are they?" He says upset.

"Son, I just called them. They said one was close they should be here any minute."

"Dammit," he breathes hitting the couch. "Come on baby, please be okay."

Liv lies there unconscious as they wait for some help. The minutes it took the paramedics to get there seemed like hours. Fitz is hovered over them but thank goodness Liv has been in and out of consciousness and asking for Fitz the entire time.

"Hurry up, is she okay?" Fitz is pleading. Bibi is trying to keep him calm.

"Fitz, let them do their job."

"They are taking too long."

"Sir, how far along is your wife?" The paramedic asks.

Fitz is all flustered, "25 weeks."

"Her blood pressure is sky high. We are going to get her to the hospital."

"I am riding with you," Fitz insists.

"I'll be right behind," Bibi says as they lift Liv on the gurney and start to the ambulance.

Fitz remembers to put on his shirt as they all rush out of the door.

* * *

2 Hours Later:

Dr. Slauson comes out. She had been called the moment they rushed Liv in. Fitz and Bibi are sitting with Liv who's up and talking. "You gave us quite the freight young lady."

"I'm sorry….I really am," Liv says looking over at Fitz who hasn't stopped holding his breath the hold time.

"Daddy, it's okay to breathe," Dr. Slauson says.

"Is she okay? What the hell happened?"

"I think that's a question Olivia can answer for us. What got you so upset? We've been monitoring your levels and as I told you last visit, no stress at all."

"I was watching a very upsetting news report and I got so upset. That's never happened before."

"Well, it's a good thing it was only blurry vision and a nose bleed and nothing more. You could have had a stroke."

Liv takes a deep breath, "I understand."

"They took an ultrasound when you came in. The babies are okay. They experienced a little distress but that was all. They've moved a little closer to each other but nothing to be alarmed about right now."

Bibi looks at the doctor and Fitz, "That's good news."

"Yes, it is. We are going to keep you overnight just as a precaution. Let me go get your paperwork filled out for a bed. We will do a private room of course."

"Thank you doctor," Liv says.

"Thank you doctor," Fitz agrees as she nods and walks out.

Fitz looks at Liv puzzled. Bibi can tell something is weighing on Liv heavily and it's not the babies.

"You have to take it easy Liv. We can't have another scare like that,"

"I know, I know," Liv says.

"This could have been much worse," Fitz continues.

Liv looks at him, knowing he's right. But she's trying to figure out how to tell him her suspicions.

* * *

**Happy Weekend Everyone! I hope you enjoyed!**


	45. Chapter 45

Fitz and Marcus had to be at City Hall early that morning. A hearing that Fitz couldn't avoid and one that Marcus couldn't handle on his own. Fitz hated leaving the house at all. It's been a couple days since Liv's episode and Fitz has been on permanent edge since then. He hasn't pushed the issue about what got her so upset but he is planning to address the issue as soon as he thinks it is a good time. He's been grumpy all morning. They are going back to Century City, to the office, Fitz is texting Liv and she won't answer. Marcus can see the frustration on Fitz's face.

"Damn," Fitz mouths softly.

"What's up man?"

"Liv won't text me back!"

"Maybe she's taking a shower or something. You said she's moving slower these days."

"We had an understanding. She's to keep her phone on her at all times. You know….in case…," Fitz looks away already upset.

"Fitz, if it were anything serious, Rosie would have called. Hell, Huck would have called. You are gonna worry yourself into a stroke."

Fitz traces the lines of his jaw with his fingertips, "I know I'm smothering her and I'm irritating the shit out of her but man you don't know what that felt like. When I got to the bottom of the stairs and saw her lying there. Her nose was bloody and I thought she wasn't breathing. All I could think was that I lost her…my girls."

"I can't imagine what that was like but she's okay. The doctor said she's doing okay."

"I know…I just. I love her. I don't want to lose her."

"You are not going to lose her," he says turning into their building. "Let's finish up our meetings so you can get home to your lady." Just as Marcus says this, he gets a text, "We are ready." He parks the car and he and Fitz get out. Marcus sends a quick text, "Coming through the lobby in a few."

"Thanks for listening to me Marcus. I try to be positive around her but I worry about the what-ifs. It's natural, right?"

"Yeah it is. Listen, she knows how much you love her and want what's best but don't expect her to not be annoyed by the constant nagging."

They both laugh going up the elevator.

Brittany and Liv are in Fitz's office putting the final touches on the office picnic Liv is surprising him with. She gets the text from Marcus. "You are coming up the elevator. They'll be here any second."

"Okay, he's all yours."

"You know what to do," Liv says to Brittany.

"You thought of everything. He loves Javier's," Brittany says looking at the food layout.

"Yes, he told me how he can order from them at least 2 or 3 times a week."

"Yeah, he should probably buy stock in it," Brittany says as they both laugh.

"I better get out there," she says as she goes out and takes post back at her desk.

Fitz and Marcus get off the elevator. "My wife is gonna meet me across the street for lunch. I'm gonna make a few calls first."

"Good, the conference call at 3…"

"Don't worry about it. I know you want to comb through contracts. Brittany will take notes and I'll conduct it."

"Thanks! I am going to all and check on Liv first," he says throwing up his hands as if he's at the point of no return.

Marcus laughs, knowing Fitz is going to love his awaiting surprise in his office.

Fitz walks in, "Brittany, hold my calls for a few minutes. I need to give my wife a call."

"Yes sir," she says with a smile.

Fitz opens the door to his office to see Liv sitting at his desk but on the floor, on the other side of the room, an oversized blanket on the floor by the couch filled with picnic goodies. He looks startled, to say the least. His grumpy expressions quickly turn his crooked smile. His words escape him.

"I'm so happy to see you too baby," she finishes for him with a laugh.

He gathers his thoughts and sticks his head out of the door back at Brittany, "Take a long lunch."

Brittany chuckles, "I was hoping…thanks ."

Liv stays planted in his chair behind his desk as Fitz quickly closes the door and locks it. "I can't believe you put this on your desk," she says turning the picture around to reveal the baby's last ultrasound.

He is walking toward her, "Of course I do. I get to look at all my girls every day." He gets closer to her as she puts the picture back in its place. "And yes, I am very happy to see you baby," he finishes kissing her lightly.

"I thought I would surprise you," she says, as she softly combs his hair with her fingers, combing the curls back.

"Best surprise I could have asked for, except for you to have been in a trench coat with nothing underneath but your creamy naked skin and a smile."

Deciding to play coy, "I thought it was a coke and a smile."

He reaches down and kisses her again, "I am certain the saying is a coat and a smile." He plants another kiss as their lips stay pressed together.

"How about a romantic picnic instead? Just you and me and your favorite, Javier's? Then maybe we can nibble on each other for dessert. Strictly PG of course. This is a workplace." She reaches out her hand for him to help her up.

She gets out of the chair, he finishes, "What's the point of nibbling? Nibbling is good for foreplay but eating a hearty meal is much more appetizing."

"And that's exactly what we are going to do….eat a hearty meal. I have all your favorites," she says as she takes his hands and leads him to the set up.

"You are killing me," he says.

"I know," she laughs as he kneels down on the blanket and then eases her down with him. "I thought my sex drive was heightened with this pregnancy but what's your excuse?" She asks.

He rest his back on the sofa, softly pulling her back with him. "Hmmmm," he moans as he nibbles her neck slightly. "My excuse is, I'm married to this incredibly beautiful woman who is so damn sexy that my carnality is always craving you. That's my excuse," he says as he gives her a kiss.

"I don't remember me before you. You've changed my whole life Fitz."

"So…you married me for my money?" He jokes.

"Totally….Mr. Moneybags. Couldn't let you get away," she laughs as she snuggles the back of her head on his chest. She takes a taquito and brings it up to his mouth to bite.

"Delicious," he says as he eats the whole thing.

"I'm serious, you changed me for the better."

He smiles, "Now you know how I feel. It's like my life before you is a distant memory. The only thing I took with me from my past is Victoria. You changed me for the better." He takes a taquita and brings it to her mouth.

"Fitz, I know you are worried and I know you try to hide it. I know you want to protect us," she says rubbing her stomach. He takes his hand and places it on top of hers. "I love you for it but you have to let me be independent as long as my body will let me. I need that."

"I know that but Liv this is not your average situation. I'm just scared that if something happens I'll lose all three of you. That scares the hell out of me."

She traces his lips, "I feel the same way. My gut tells me I can do this but my head's been telling me different. I've been trying to stay in the moment and remember there are people who need me. These little angels."

He turns her face to his, "Don't forget me, I need you."

"You got me," she says, bringing a fork of food to his mouth.

"Did you buy the whole menu?" Fitz asks.

"Almost," she laughs. "I am eating for 3," she explains.

They finish their food and sit wrapped in each other's arms. Fitz kisses her temple every couple of minutes. "Thank you for doing this!"

"For doing what?"

"Surprising me...coming here."

"I have to keep my man happy. I wouldn't want some pretty young thing thinking you are up for grabs."

She rubs circles on her thighs, "I am all yours, every inch of me."

"Mmmm," she moans, "every inch." Liv jokingly squints her eyes tightly, "Workplace...workplace," which makes Fitz burst out into laughter.

"The door is locked and the blinds can be lowered.," Fitz says quickly

"No, Casanova!"

He throws up his hands in surrender, "Ok, how are you feeling? Are you feeling okay? What are they up to?"

"I feel pretty good. Sometimes they get too quiet in there and it scares me. They seem to react whenever they hear your voice. They aren't kicking all the time but they like to move. They are pretty cozy in here."

Fitz reaches down, "You are already gonna be daddy's girls. Smart choice."

"Shut up," she says swatting the top of his head. Fitz holds his head there a little longer. "I know you want to know what happened that morning...what made me so upset."

Fitz lifts up, "Yes, I want to know but I didn't want to push the issue right now."

"You heard about the young woman who was involved in the carjacking at USC," she says slowly.

"Yeah, I heard. That's just awful for any young girl."

"It was Marta on the news crying...it was Pilar."

"That was attacked," Fitz answers.

"Yes," Liv answers quickly.

Fitz studies her briefly, "And you think Edison had something to do with it."

She looks at him surprised. "How?"

"Your ex-husband was sleeping with a girl he was blackmailing and she ended up attacked after you two had words. It's not that hard to piece together."

"I'm not crazy to think that."

"No, you aren't! But Liv I want you to lay off this. Let the cops do their jobs. I'll be damned if Edison hurts you, directly or indirectly. You have to think about yourself and our babies."

"But what if he did it? He hasn't given up his dream of sitting on that seat."

"Then he needs to be caught." Fitz takes a deep breath, trying not to let the weight of the conversation get to him but he warns her as matter of factly, "I'll kill him if something happens to you and our babies became of him."

"Maybe he had nothing to do with it but it is a strong coincidence."

"I don't think you are crazy but it will be hard to prove it. I'm sorry for what happened to her but he's been warned not to lay a hand on you."

"What do you mean?" She asks as she realizes there was a conversation, man to man, that she was not privy to. That neither man has ever mentioned.

"Months ago...Liv I've been keeping tabs on him. He's a sneaky son of a bitch. He covers his tracks. If he had something to do with this, he wouldn't get his hands dirty."

Liv's body kind of shivers. Fitz feels this in his arms. He massages the shape of her shoulders, then slowly brings his hand down to her stomach and massages softly. It seems to calm her. "You are right. I shouldn't get involved."

"That beautiful mouth says that but I know it doesn't mean it." Fitz turns her to him, "Do you love me?"

"Fitz," she says almost annoyed at the ridiculousness of the question, "You know the answer."

"Okay, then just this one time, trust me, and think about you and us first. We are just starting our lives together. We are starting a family. I don't want that to end before it even has a chance to start."

"He won't hurt me. He knows I have insurance."

"People do bad things when they don't care who they hurt," Fitz says with a distance in his eyes she's never seen before.

She can see the fear without words. "I will give you that insurance. Talk to your friends but you have to be careful he has friends there too."

"No, how about I have Tom do some surveillance and digging?"

She settles her head on his shoulder, "Okay," she sighs. She looks up at him with those big brown doe eyes, "How about we try out some of that nibbling before I have to let you go?"

His eyes widened in delight. He looks at his watch seeing how close it is 3:00. He grimaces his face in displeasure. He gently lifts her head. He looks her up and down, "And where should I start?"

She giggles, "Wherever you want!"

"With pleasure," is his response as he attacks that soft spot on her neck that drives her wild.

"Ugh," she mouths, knowing she can't resist him. "Not there," she says in a lame attempt to resist him.

"Oh….," Fitz moans, "Definitely right there," he answers as he licks and sucks her skin slowly while his hands travel up her dress. He finishes, "Thank you," he whispers.

"For what?" She says as she, without even realizing she's stretched her legs open for him, giving her fingers the easiest access possible.

"For wearing a dress," he laughs into her neck. As she moans the moment his fingers make contact with her pool of dripping honey.

"Workplace...workplace…." she repeats.

"I don't give a damn," he answers as his fingers go in deeper. As she lets out a stifled but very satisfied moan.

Needless to say, it was star-rockets in flight...with a lot of afternoon delight.

* * *

Cyrus walks into Fitz's office, later on that evening. Fitz is a picture of calm and happiness. Totally different guy than they encountered when they got there this morning. He'll have to throw water on the happy fire that lit Fitz up that afternoon. But he has no choice. He knows he's gonna be pissed and he knows what this is going to do.

"Young man," Cyrus says entering.

"Younger man," Fitz answers. Clearly his spirits are high.

"How did your lunch day go?"

"Perfect...thank you!"

"For what sir?" Cyrus asks innocently.

"I know you had a hand in clearing my schedule so we could have some time alone."

"Sir, I know this risk with this pregnancy has you pre-occupied and worried about Olivia. The more you know she's okay, the better you are."

Fitz takes his usual stand in front of the glass looking out at Century City and Beverly Hills. It's a very presidential stand. "I love being a dad. When Victoria was born, you remember, I couldn't stop smiling. Hell, I almost pinned her newborn picture on my clothes every day but something was missing. I knew then."

"You were missing the connection every mother and father should have, being happy together."

"Mellie was her own version of happiness. She breastfed, but was never happy about it. She did it because it was good for Victoria. We couldn't hire a nanny fast enough. Mellie was so worried about getting her figure back she didn't try to enjoy being a mother. So, I couldn't enjoy being the doting dad. But she loved to dress Victoria in her finest and stress her last name, Grant."

"Mellie wasn't cut out for domestication. Dare I say, and I've said many times, motherhood is not a dabble she should have dipped into. She was born to be pampered and doted on herself. I mean, nothing wrong with treating the woman you love like a Queen…"

"She was never my queen..," he breaks away and turns to Cyrus. "With Liv, I can't wait to see her holding our babies. I can't wait to see her nurturing them. I can't wait to share that all with her. I am just happy. I'm finally where I should be."

"Olivia is getting the best care money can buy. I understand this is going to be more challenging as you get closer but from you've explained there's no reason to believe these babies aren't going to come crashing into this world perfectly healthy. And Liv is going to be okay."

"You are right," Fitz answers. His hands are tucked in his pockets stiffly. "Did I miss a meeting?"

"No, but we do have a problem. Marcus has been on the phone dealing with it. He didn't want to interrupt you and Liv and get her upset.

Fitz can see the problem is serious, "What's wrong?"

"The New York project, the high rise, 3 of the floors collapsed. It's already on the news. Thank goodness we are in the building phase but the crew was supposed to be not working today, due to the snow."

Fitz looks upset, concerned, compassionate, and irritated all at the same time, "If there was someone there, we are fucked. You know that. We had that space inspected last week. We were told everything was structurally sound. How did this happen?"

"That's what Marcus and Felix are trying to find out now. You know what this means.."

Fitz shakes his head, "Shit...This fucking project has been a headache since we acquired it. I almost hate that I won that bid."

"Listen, it was a smart business move and it establishes us more solidly on the east coast. You are smart how you worked that out."

"This could be a lawsuit waiting to happen...if someone is found there," Fitz says worriedly.

Listen, I know this is the last thing you want to hear but we need to be on the ground there."

Fitz is shaking his head, "I don't like the idea of leaving Olivia again."

"I know but let us get more details and then...we figure this out."

* * *

Liv has made it back home. She's preparing herself to do the show. Quinn has come over, they've been looking at swatches for the babies room. Liv phone rings and it's Princess Candace aka her cousin. Quinn is laying out fabrics as Liv answers the phone.

"What happened? What shopping emergency is it this time?"

"Last time was serious. Do you know what it is like to want to buy a Hermes bag and before you can get it in your hands someone scoops it up from you."

"And the emergency was?"

"Well, I knew you could find it in LA. You love me and you got a bag out of it."

"For no reason but…"

"You are married to a man who just became the B word. You should look like it. Not that you didn't clean up well before..I am just saying, you should look like you shit diamonds now."

Liv burst out into laughter as she puts Candace on speaker phone, "Quinn and I are in the room that's going to be the nursery."

"Hi Quinn!"

"Hi Candace!"

"So, why are you calling? Not that I don't appreciate it."

"I'm thinking about renting a house and staying in LA for a while. I wanted to see what my cousin thought of that."

Liv looks over at Quinn. They both know why she is ready to leave the great city of Boston for the City of Angels. Liv decides to address the elephant in the room. "This wouldn't have anything to do with a man who is like velvet chocolate and goes by the tag of Chocolate Thunder after hours does it."

Candace is quiet. The cat has gotten her tongue, "I plead the 5th."

"You aren't on trial," Quinn says jokingly.

"I know you are two are involved in something. Did you sleep with him in ?"

"Liv that would make me a tramp. I mean I had just met the guy that weekend. What would I look like sleeping with him so soon?"

"A lucky bitch! That's what," Quinn answers.

"And surely you aren't asking me. I kind of lost my Goodie Two Shoes badge with Fitz."

Quinn laughs, "And don't ask me...I slept with Charlie after he explained to me how he hacks computers. It was so damn hot, and he was rolling a lollipop around in his mouth. My curiosity got the best of was the second time he dropped off food at my store."

"Damn," Candace says. "Was it a disappointment?"

"Let's just say, he has a new lollipop now," Quinn teases.

"All this sex talk…." Liv says innocently.

"Says the woman who spent the after with her husband, in his office, getting fingered and God knows what else."

"Quinn," Liv says.

"My cousin the freak..I love it and yes we had animal sex up against the wall of his hotel room. I swear I levitated."

Quinn and Liv don't look surprised. They actually nod in agreement that it sounds about right. After they break the laughter, Liv answers, "I would love to have you hear for a while and so would Fitz and Mom and everyone else. They aren't sending you, are they?"

"Who?" Candace says.

"Fitz….or my mom…"

"No, I really like him Liv. He's flown out here twice and I flew in and met him in Santa Barbara last weekend."

"And you didn't tell me," Liv says.

"I was just trying to figure it all out."

"Listen, I'd love for you to come here. We have enough space for you to stay with us. We have a guest house."

"I don't want to intrude. Plus, Fitz's mom is staying with you. I can rent a house."

"You are staying with me...okay. And I think Barbara is close to buying a condo here."

"Okay, give me a couple of weeks and..the adventure begins," Candace says as they exchange I love you's and hang up.

"I know you miss her a lot, this will be good," Quinn says.

"Yeah, I think so…," Liv says looking at the swatches. "What do you think of this green and pink?"

"Green…."

"I love green," Liv answers.

"I suppose," Quinn answers shaking her head.

Liv takes a moment, thinking about Quinn said earlier, "I need you to get some info for me."

"What kind?"

"The illegal kind….only the services a lollipop can handle."

"Okay, Liv, what are you up to?"

"Nothing...whatever Charlie finds, I am going to give it to Fitz. I promise."

"Liv," Quinn says worriedly.

"I promise..you have my word. Come here, come feel the soccer show," she says beckoning for Quinn to feel the babies moving. Which appeals to Quinn more than she thought it would.

* * *

Abby is sitting at Chateau Marmont waiting on Mr. Friedman to arrive. She's texting with David who wants to whisk her away to Monterey for the weekend and she's more than happy at the possibility of spending some time away with the Numbers Man. Mr. Friedman walks up, clearing his throat rather overdramatically to get her attention.

"May I sit," he asks.

"Of course, you called this meeting."

"I've worked up a proposal, some numbers, some options for you and Ms. Pope to take a look at."

Abby holds up her hand, in the stop motion, wanting him to hear her good, "We've decided to not pursue this, at this time."

"Excuse me," he says a little shocked.

"We've decided not to pursue this at this time. Don't get me wrong, this is an amazing opportunity for her and for me but it's not the right time."

"Is it the pregnancy?" He asks.

"Yes, it is. Her pregnancy as I told you is high risk. She really can't think about something this big right now. It's not the right time."

He takes a short pause, drawing a cigarette and lighting it. Abby looks shocked, it's not an occurrence you see that frequently anymore. He notices her judgy stare, "I know it's an awful habit. For the most part I quit, but I draw one when I have to persuade someone to see things my way."

"Well, you are killing your lungs for nothing. I am not changing my mind."

"How about we take the next year and half to develop the concept, by that time, I imagine we can revisit this. I want Olivia Pope on televisions...….she deserves to be there."

"And what will the silent partner have to say about this? I can't imagine you making this offer will make him happy."

"Actually, he figured this would be the answer. We were ready with this option. Just in case."

"This silent partner is he interested in this investment or Olivia."

"We are all about the power of the purse. It's an added bonus Olivia is a beauty and brains to go with this he's a very busy man. He's back home in New York working on some projects that just fell in his lap, so..we can all use the time to connect all the dots."

Abby can't help but be glad that the deal is not over but there's still a chance. "I will talk it over with her."

"Your interest is piqued. I like that. That means you are going to champion the cause and help make this happen."

She swipes the smoke that is slowly trickling to her nose, "I champion what's best for Liv."

"Let's not fool ourselves, you are still trying to prove your worth as Abby Whelan, daughter of Burt Whelan, who left you with a nice purse to carry."

Abby tries not to react to his truth. No one thought she would be able to keep the radio station a float. They all figured it would go under water before the blink of an eye. It surprised everyone when she was able to turn it into the conglomerate it is. She knows she owes most of that to Olivia. She wants this but she's asking herself if she needs it. "Yes, I do want to make my father proud but I want to make a good business decision. So, let's see where this goes," she says getting up.

"I'll be in touch ."

"I am sure," she says walking away.

He quickly gets on his phone, texting, "_You were right. They aren't ready but they aren't saying no. Option B appealed to her. If we play our cards right. We may have something."_

The text comes back, "_I'm a poker player...let's just relax."_

"_Okay," _Mr. Friedman answers closing the text.

* * *

Liv could tell from Fitz's text that he hated that he would have to be at work a little late But she could sense something was wrong when he called to check on her. He didn't want to tell her on the phone and he had a proposition that he was sure would make him happy but he didn't know how Liv would feel. She was able to take a nap, she's been so tired. She's now ready to do the show.

_Happy Thursday! Welcome to Twilight with Olivia! I know I've been a little unreliable these days but please know I appreciate you all. A lot has happened over this last year and is still happening. I got married as you know and now we are expecting very special little twin girls. My pregnancy is high risk but don't worry I'm being well taken care of. I am being so well taken care of that I want to dedicate tonight's show to the people in your life who is, the one, your person. My husband is my person. He sits with me every night that I do the show to make sure momma and babies are doing okay. He will read a book. Sometimes, he reads a magazine. He'll even watch television on mute, just to be here with me. That's just how sweet he is. So tonight, I'm asking you husbands and wives, boyfriends and girlfriends, partners and lovers about your person. Who is your person? And why? But, before I take your calls let's kick off the night with __**Madonna's, Crazy for You**__." _Liv looks at the lines buzzing on the laptop grid. She smiles at the reaction she immediately gets. Her phone buzzes. She looks down to see its Fitz, She picks up, "I thought you had one more meeting."

"I am almost finished. I should be home about 10. Are you okay?"

"I am good, your mom is out having dinner with your dad. And don't ask…" She laughs, "And Victoria is studying for a chemistry exam."

"Is Rosie there?"

"Of course, she knows not to leave unless an adult is here," she laughs, at how that sounds.

"Okay, be home soon. I love you."

"I love you too," she answers.

"Btw, I am crazy for you…you are definitely my person."

She smiles, "I better be," she answers as she hangs up. He holds the phone to his mouth cracking the cutest boyish smile.

Liv takes her first phone call, "_Hi Cheryl! Thanks for calling us tonight. Who is your person?"_

"_You said you are having a difficult pregnancy, I am too. My husband and I have had to make a very difficult decision concerning our pregnancy. We are going to have to terminate,"_ she says with her voice cracking. Liv is instantly hit with the pain of her words, knowing that could be her.

"_I'm so sorry Cheryl! I don't know what your situation is, but I've been faced with that possibility and it scares me,"_ Liv's throat catches, she didn't count on full transparency with her audience.

"_Are you going to do it?"_

"_No, I'm not. I have a chance to carry my babies as long as I can but it will be a rough delivery road to travel,"_ Liv catches her heart that's breaking for Cheryl.

"_You asked why my husband is my person. He's never left my side. As much as we want this baby, he doesn't want me to risk my health and there really is no option. So, I want my husband to know how much I love how he puts me first."_

"_What's your husband's name Cheryl?"_

"_Brad...his name is Brad."_

"_Brad, thank you for being Cheryl's person. I'm sorry for your loss but this is not the end of your journey. I hope you both believe that. Cheryl, stay on the line. I want to give you some information. I'm dedicating this song to the both of you, __**When You Believe by Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey.**_ _I hope it brings you comfort."_ The song starts to play and Liv is inundated with stories that pull at her heartstrings but the comfort in her sharing her words brings her comfort. That's how her night goes, full of her heartwarming stories of love and loss and the people who are there through it all.

Fitz comes home to find the house quiet. Meeting went longer than he thought. He figures they'll have the conversation in the morning and he's hoping a little more nibbling will do the trick. He decides to check on all the Grant women, one by one. He opens the door to find his mom asleep. He knows he needs to get to the bottom of his parents but that will have to wait. He slowly opens the door to find Victoria knocked out with her headphones still on her ears and books around her. He takes the headphones off and lightly moves the book, which startles her.

"Dad," she says softly.

"Go back to sleep," he says.

"Okay," she says and turns over.

He stands in the door and smiles..and eases it back closed. He walks into their bedroom. The lights are still on but Liv is fast asleep in the recliner. Their flat screen is playing a show she's binging on Netflix. He decides to take a quick shower which feels good to wash off the day. He gets in the recliner next to her. He brought him a match one so they can sleep together. He gets comfortable. She begins to stir, without opening her eyes, she shuffles to a new position and says, "Thank you for being my person," groggily. He smiles kissing her hand and holding it as he falls asleep.

* * *

It's the next morning and Fitz and Bibi are downstairs having coffee. George is starting to prepare breakfast. Liv is not awake yet.

"Do you think it was sabotage?" Bibi asks.

"I honestly think it was mom. We had the inspectors there and they said the structure was completely sound and then this happens."

"Who would want to sabotage you? You've worked above board since taking over, unlike your father."

"I've tried...I have. Everyone wanted this project tho and Grant Realty got it."

"Well, when you go, you find out what's wrong."

"That's what I plan to do. We had a worker there who shouldn't have been there and he got hurt."

"When do you have to leave for New York?' She asks as Liv is slowly coming down the back stairs that lead to the kitchen. She hears the question asked.

She stops dead in her tracks at the food of the stairs, "You are going to New York," and her reaction surprises her. She's quickly hit with fear.

Fitz moves over to the stairs to bring her over to the table, "Good morning beautiful!" He says kissing her lips.

"Good morning," she says, looking at him quizzically. She then reaches down and gives Bibi a kiss.

"Good morning sweetheart!" Bibi says. "How are my grandbabies?" She asks.

"They are good and active and very hungry."

George pipes in, "Blueberry pancakes coming right up…"

"And cracked pepper bacon please," she says with the excitement of a child.

George looks over at Fitz, "You heard the lady," he chuckles.

"Why are you going to New York? For how long?" She asks.

"This could take a week or two. I don't know," he says sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll be here honey," Bibi says.

"I want you to go with me," Fitz says quickly.

"What?"

"Fitz, are you sure?" Bibi asks.

"Yes, I'm already upset I have to go but I don't want to leave you. I'll just worry the entire time. And maybe it will be good for you to just do nothing," Fitz says carefully thinking he will get a push back.

"I think so too," Liv surprisingly says.

Fitz double squints his eyes, surprised. "Are you sure?"

"I am positive. I want to," Liv answers.

"I am not going to argue," he responds kissing her. He looks over at Bibi, "Mom."

"Don't worry, I will watch the house and Victoria. You figure out what the hell happened with the building and that project, just leave me the instructions."

"What happened? And, what project?" Liv asks.

"We will talk about it on the flight. Let's get packed. Whatever you don't pack I'll buy when we get there."

Liv looks over at Bibi, "He's so dreamy!" As she laughs and Bibi laughs. "Okay, let me call , we need to find a doctor there just in case...to be safe."

Fitz hadn't thought of it, "That's a good idea."

"What time are we leaving?"

"Noon," he answers calling Marcus.

They both make their perspective calls. Liv calls Abby who doesn't pick up, she leaves a message. "He Abs, I am on my way to New York. I know it's shitty of me to call such short notice but I'll be gone a week or two, I don't know. Listen, we need to talk when I get back." She sighs and hangs up the phone. She goes upstairs and packs.

They are on their way to the Big Apple for R&R and investigating all into one. What does the big city have in store for them?

* * *

**What is going to happen in New York?!**


	46. Chapter 46

They arrived late the night before. They went straight to their hotel, both exhausted. Fitz made sure the plane was suited for Liv to sit for 5 hours. Their hotel, The Langham on 5th Avenue was in a perfect location. Fitz figured she could shop and relax all at the same time. Fitz reserved the Empire State Penthouse Suite. It's humungous of course, swanky, and totally for the rich. But it had the space he needed to meet with Cyrus and Marcus when needed. They fell into bed when they got there and fell fast asleep. Fitz cleared the schedule for Saturday and Sunday, just for him and Liv. Monday, they would be meeting with building inspectors, construction crews, and even security to see what happened and if Fitz's suspicions are correct.

It's Saturday morning and Liv wakes up, realizing Fitz is not there. She looks over at the clock on Fitz's nightstand that reads: 10:50AM. Her body is operating 3 hours earlier, California time. She reaches for Fitz to find his spot empty and a bit cold. She calls for him, getting no response. But her cargo lets her know they are awake with a few kicks, "Good morning you two. Are you looking for daddy too? He usually talks to you in the morning." She sits up in the bed and notices the note by her bedside. She reads is aloud:

_**I figured you'd sleep in. Marcus, Cyrus and I went to the building to take a bird's eye view of the outside. At 11AM they'll be a knock at the door. JC will be bringing you Saturday Brunch. I gotta make sure my girls eat. Then, put on something cute and sexy. We are going shopping and tonight, you and I have a date. We are going to the Met to see one of the greatest love stories, next to ours, Romeo & Juliet. I want to celebrate the day, one year ago, you and I laid eyes on each other. I'll be back soon. **_

_**I love you!**_

She smiles and rubs her stomach. He never ceases to surprise her. She finally lifts herself out of the bed. She puts on her robe and makes her way out of the room. She opens the door to find a dozen of red roses and two dozen of pink roses on the table. She quickly mouths, "Fitz, what did you do?" She walks over to the red roses and lifts the card. It reads, "_Livvie, you are my dream come true and my home!"_ She realizes she hasn't stopped smiling since she walked into the room. She then lifts the cards on the pink roses. The first one reads, "_Princess 1, I can't wait to hold you and spoil you!"_ She reads the second one, "_Princess 2, I can't wait to hold and spoil you too!"_

She's about to text Fitz when there is a knock at the door. She walks over slowly, "Yes," she says as she looks through the peephole.

"Mrs. Grant, this is JC with your brunch," he answers.

She opens the door, "Come on in!" He kind of stands a little startled, realizing who she is.

"You are…." he says slowly.

"Yes, I am," she laughs.

He shakes himself, and remembers to bring the cart in. "Your show is cool."

"Thank you very much!," she looks at the large cart. "I understand my husband left you implicit instructions."

"Yes ma'am. You are not to lift a finger. When you are done, just ring #3 on the phone and I will come and clear the room." He answers as he uncovers the food. It's all her favorites, greek yogurt with mixed berries and granola. He ordered the cracked pepper bacon she loves with avocado toast and crinkle cut french fries with ketchup. She pats her hands together, ready to dig in.

"Can I get apricot jam? And why two glasses of milk?"

"Yes ma'am. I was instructed to give you two glasses of milk. He said I am not to move the glasses until you have," he looks nervous, "You know…"

"I know, until I have finished it. Fine!" She laughs.

"I'll get the apricot jam," he says as he starts making his way out of the room.

"You can let yourself in when you come back," she instructs as she gets her phone to text Fitz.

**Liv:** Really, two glasses of milk.

She waits a few seconds. Waiting for him to respond.

**Fitz:** _Yes, you don't drink enough milk and don't argue with me. Did he do as instructed?_

**Liv:** _Yes he did, poor kid is nervous about it._

**Fitz:** _Good.._

**Liv:** (She sends a laughing emoji.) _What about you? Did you have breakfast?_

**Fitz: **_We had pastrami and swiss on rye with brown mustard from Katz Deli. It was amazing_.

**Liv:** _Fitz, that should not have been breakfast._

**Fitz:** (He sends her a smiling emoji) _It was for a growing boy._

**Liv: **_I'm putting you on a diet._

**Fitz:** _This body is perfect and you know it. _

She sends him fire emojis which makes him blush.

**Liv:** I can't argue with that. Btw, _Romeo and Juliet both died in the end_. (She reminds him)

**Fitz:** (He quotes Shakespeare) "_For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo."_

She sends him a string of heart eyes.

**Fitz:** _Now go feed my babies. I love you._

**Liv:** _Love you!_

JC returns with the apricot jam, "Will that be all for now?"

"Yes, thank you!" she says sitting down as he leaves. She starts to eat the amazing spread he has laid out for her.

* * *

Fitz, Cyrus, and Marcus are standing outside of the building in Chelsea looking up at the damage while scanning the blueprints. They can't enter the structure until Monday but they can see the damage from where they stand.

"What I don't understand is how we had structures fall 3 floors?"

"Well we need to access the monetary damage as well. We are going to have to fix these floors," Marcus says.

"I'm not worried about that," Fitz says as he walks around to one side of the building as he looks at the Do Not Cross, strips that are up.

"It's not as bad as it could be, but if someone did this we don't know who we can trust on this project. Or, was this just a freak accident?"

"Maybe it was but I have a gut feeling it wasn't," as he looks at the concentrated side of where the collapse happened. "How is Mr. Graham?"

"Good news there! He sustained a broken leg and arm and a busted knee cap and a mild concussion. He started running as soon as he heard the noises and looked up," Marcus says.

"We are lucky he didn't fall the 3 flights down. We need to figure out why he was here. It was after hours. The clocks stop at 5," Cyrus says.

"Make sure all of his doctor bills are sent to us. And I am sure he's going to need physical therapy. Make sure we cover that too," Fitz says he walks back from the side, instructing Marcus.

While they are talking, someone in a black tinted car is watching them talk. "Just enough," the voice says as he pulls out of his spot and drives away. Fitz takes no of the black car but thinks nothing of it.

"I need to get back to the hotel and take care of my wife. What are you two going to do with the rest of the day?"

"I'm going to head over to Greenwich and spend the weekend with my sister. She says I don't visit her enough." Cyrus says.

"You don't," Fitz answers. "Tell Annie I said hello."

"I will."

"And you Marcus?" Fitz continues.

"And I am going to head over to Jersey and spend the rest of the weekend with my mom and dad. They are happy I'm here," Marcus finishes.

"That sounds great. We are back here bright and early on Monday, 8am," Fitz reminds them.

They all agree and go their separate ways for the rest of the weekend.

* * *

Liv has taken a shower and changed clothes, waiting for Fitz to get back, when her phone rings. She looks down and sees it is Abby. She takes a deep breath. She was hoping Abby would wait until she got back but she also needs to have this conversation.

"Hey," Liv answers.

"Hey," Abby answers, not as excited as Liv.

"Abby," Liv says slowly. "I'm sorry. I really am….leaving on such short notice."

"I figured it must have been an emergency. Lonnie is going to fill in next week. I am sure she will be okay. What did you want to talk about because I need to talk to you about something?"

"Well, you go first," Liv insists.

" I had another meeting with . They are not letting up on this."

"I thought we agreed we weren't doing it. Now is definitely not the time for me."

"Yes, we agreed on that and that's still the plan. The only caveat is that they want to take the next year and a half building the concept for the show with all your input and then shopping the networks."

Liv gets a sad look on her face. She knows she's about to put a wrench into everything. She stays quiet.

"Well, say something Liv," Abby says anxiously.

"I know this is an amazing opportunity and you deserve this," Liv butters up the blow.

"You deserve this I feel a but coming." Abby says.

"But, I have given this a lot of thought. Especially after the show the other night."

"Are you talking about Cheryl and Brad? That call got a lot of emails and messages. You were really great with the advice for her and the other mothers that called in."

Liv sits up on the couch, "It was a great humbling night and put some things into perspective for me."

"Like what?" Abby asks with a very intrigued forehead burrow.

"I really need to prepare for these babies. I need to be prepared if something happens. What if I go into labor early and they have to stay in the hospital. Fitz and I really need to be prepared."

"And you will be Liv."

"I think I need to give up the show for now."

"Give it up…."

"At least for the next year." I think it's what's best."

"Was this Fitz's idea? He wants you barefoot and pregnant and home. You got rid of one man who held you back to marry another.."

"Abby, Fitz doesn't even know I've been thinking about this," Liv defends as Fitz slowly comes in hearing his name. He stays quiet.

"He won't object to it," Abby says with a slow anger.

"I am sure he won't. I just feel like I need to do this. I am having twins Abby. They're going to have a tough road coming into this world. My schedule is going to be all over the place. I just don't think I'll have time to devote to the show like I'll need, not while they are so little. I don't want a nanny raising my babies."

Abby is quiet. "So, is this your notice?"

"I would like to give you another 3 weeks."

Abby takes a deep breath. Fitz stands listening. He can guess what this conversation is and he's surprised, to say the least. "Okay, when you get back we need to have a meeting with everyone and start the transition."

Liv is taken aback by her seemingly agreeable and accommodating attitude, "That sounds good."

"Okay, I need to get going. I need to start figuring some things out."

"Okay," Liv says sadly as they hang up. "Damn!"

"Hey," Fitz speaks up lightly.

She turns to him quickly, seeing him standing in the doorway. "Hey, I didn't hear you come in."

"What's going on with you and Abby?"

"Nothing," Liv says quickly.

"Liv," he says sitting by her on the bed, grabbing her hand.

She is silent as he moves her curls behind her shoulders. He loves when her hair is freshly washed and she leaves it wet. She looks at him, "When you said you wanted me to come here with you I didn't even think about it."

"I was pleasantly surprised," he smiles.

"I didn't think about the show. I don't even think I cared. My thought was being with you. I needed you and I thought you needed me here too.."

He can't stop from grinning., "I do….Selfish, I know."

"And I feel selfish because I just thought about you and our babies. Abby was there for me, I should be there for her."

"You are a good friend," he assures her. "Look at me," he says, making sure she's focused on him. "You should be thinking about me and our babies. We are a family now.

"The show I did the other night that turned into me counseling mothers. They talked about their challenges and how their partners are standing beside them," she stares into his eyes with words only he can understand, "You are there for me whenever I need you. It's making this journey that much easier. I could be one of those mothers easily and that show really got to me. "

He traces her hand as he brings her hand up to her lips and nips at her fingertips gently, "You are going to be a mother. It's all real for you now. That's why it's affecting you.."

"You know I love what I do. I love what Abby and I created together but I think I want to help women like Cheryl and countless others. I want to focus on that. There is a percentage of women out there that have no one to talk to about their feelings... They don't have someone there to hold their hand. I want to focus on that."

"That sounds great. You have a way with talking to people. I am sure Abby can find a way to incorporate that into the show."

"I told Abby I wanted to be off the show for a while. I have been thinking a lot about it." Fitz is completely surprised. "I need to prepare for our babies, emotionally and physically. And sometimes I take the world home with me after the show. That's a string of emotions I can't mix with this, right now," she says rubbing her stomach. I want you and I to be ready. You and I need."

Fitz studies Liv, "Abby doesn't seem like the type that wouldn't understand that."

"Well, we were approached by Mel Friedman."

"The television producer.."

"Yes, and apparently he and his silent partner think Olivia Pope should move from radio to television. We told them no at first, but they aren't taking no for an answer."

He moves in kissing her lips, "I don't like the sound of the silent partner. That might make me jealous. Probably some guy with a hard on for my very sexy and very hot wife."

"I hardly think it's that. But, they want to take the next year and a half developing the concept for the show and building the team. That's not something I want to focus on now but I know Abby and she wants to try this."

"Listen, it's up to you. We will cross that bridge when it's time, if you want to. Right now, don't worry about them, let's worry about our Princesses and starting our family."

Smiling for the first time, since talking to Abby, "That's definitely what I want." He kisses her nose. "Enough about that. I can't believe it's been a year since…."

"You flirted with me, with fruit, in a public restaurant."

"You flirted with me too mister."

He laughs, "And then you purposely bumped in to me."

"I recall you bumping into me and holding me just a little bit too long to be a stranger."

He entangles her fingers with his, "That's just it, we weren't strangers. We were meant!"

"Like the song says, we were destined to be."

Fitz breaks out of his haze of her, "No, you Temptress, we have plans."

She smiles, "Yes, you promised me shopping, drama, and romance. Get those sexy vanilla cheeks in gear mister, let's go." She makes him help her up, she goes toward the living area, "Add New York style pizza to that list," she yells as he laughs following her.

* * *

The last week has been a blur for Pilar. She was released to go home two days ago and bruises from the incident are left for her to look at and remember what was done to her. She believed she knew who did it to her but she didn't want to alert the police so she acted dumb. She acted like she didn't know. Her mother even had her suspicions.

"Mama, I'm okay. I told you that."

"Meha, I know he did this to you. I know he did. He never gets his hands dirty but he gets what he wants. You tell me, have you been talking to him.."

"No Mama, I haven't."

"Meha, don't lie to me."

"Mama…."

"Tell me!" She yells, knowing that Pilar is lying to her.

Pilar starts to cry, "He found me on campus 2 months ago."

"I knew it! Then all of a sudden something happens to you. What did he want from you?"

"Nothing. He just wanted to make sure I was staying quiet."

"And…"

"Sex! He wanted sex. He said Olivia messed up his life."

"So, he wanted to use you for sex."

"Yes, he did."

"And you did it?"

"What else was I supposed to do Mama?"

"You were supposed to tell me and Olivia."

"I didn't want him to come after you. Olivia has protection, you don't."

"I'm your mother. I am supposed to protect you," She begins to cry.

Pilar rushes to her side, "Don't cry mama. Don't cry. We take care of each other."

"Not like this," she shakes her head. "Not like this."

* * *

Fitz and Olivia are getting out of the Black Cadillac Escalade in front of Saks Fifth Avenue. It's the first stop on the famous street. Fitz has arranged for them to do some shopping. He was able to secure a private box at the Met for a performance of Romeo & Juliet Liv has never been to the Met and she feels like she's stepped out of her own fairytale and she's Cinderella and he's her Prince.

"I can't believe you." She says.

"What?" he answers innocently.

"The Met! A shopping spree! . Are you doing your own reboot of Pretty Woman?"

"No, because Edward found Vivan under unsavory circumstances. I found you in my dreams. The stars were written for us."

She's swooning at his words. He makes her weak at the knees when he speaks to her so soft and so sexy. He stares at her with those deep blue eyes. She kisses him, forgetting it's full on PDA right there in front of Saks. People pass by smiling and a few even whistle at the pair expressing their love. They both laugh staying glued to each other's lips.

The driver clears his throat, "What time should I be back?"

Fitz unwillingly breaks the kiss, "4pm. I'll text you which store."

"Very well sir," he answers getting in the car and driving away to find somewhere to park. The hazards of New York streets.

Fitz has already reserved a sales lady to assist them. When they walk in, they are quickly greeted by Ashley who is more than eager to help them.

" ," she says quickly with a smile that turns into a lick of her lips. Liv quickly notices.

"Yes, and you must be Ashley?"

She comes out of her haze of Fitz's features and stutters to respond, "Yes, I am Ashley and you must be Mrs. Grant, the Olivia Pope," she answers, "Congratulations!"

"I am and thank you," Liv answers glibly.

"It's very nice to meet you," she says trying to redeem the obvious drooling way she greeted Fitz. "Well, I have already pulled some dresses for you to look at. Do you have a designer that you prefer?"

"No, I like them all. If the style catches my eye, that's all that matters. I am pregnant, of course, but I don't want to look like a waddle."

"I know what you mean," she answers.

"No dress will match this beautiful woman's body," Fitz interjects as he kisses her temple. Liv hits his stomach burying her head in blushing embarrassment, in his chest as he kisses the top of her head.

Ashley is mesmerized by Fitz's adoration of Olivia, "Okay, let's get started!" Ashley starts walking ahead of them.

"What was that?" Fitz asks snickering, knowing exactly what it was.

"Did you see the way she licked her lips at you when we first came in? Liv whispers annoyed.

"Women do that to me all the time. Occupational hazard of being so sexy," he jokes.

She swiftly hits him in the gut with the back of her hand. "Excuse me."

"I'm sorry, that wasn't funny." He says as they keep following Ashley

"Oh, so you aren't denying you noticed it," she says.

"Of course I did," he laughs.

Ashley stops in front of them, turns to them, pointing them to the left, "Right this way," she says.

They get settled in the private room reserved for them, quickly taking a seat. He whispers in her ear which makes her giggle and ache in her core, "The only tongue I want licking this body is yours."

Breathless, she says, "Fitz!" As she looks to see a twitch and bulge tint in his pants.

"You see what you do to me," he finishes as he tries to slowly cross his legs which Ashley notices. As she thinks to herself what a damn lucky lady Liv is.

Ashley clears her throat, "Let's get started!"

And they spend the next hour trying on dresses and finally deciding on a blue Alberta Ferretti tieback halter top chiffon dress with a Christian Louboutin Sucre Glace Leather Pumps with the matching ballet flats for later because Fitz promises her a surprise that will require a lot of walking. The rest of the after consists of going to Gucci, Valentino, and Louis Vuitton while eating treats at every store..

* * *

Edison sits in his office, going over some documents. Marta has been sitting there, waiting to be announced to Edison as she listens to his secretary make dinner reservations for him tonight at one of his go to places. She gets off the phone and buzzes Edison that he has a very unexpected visitor.

"Who is it?" He asks, annoyed at the disruption.

"She says her name is Marta Hernandez. She said she would know who she is."

Edison drops his pen, surprised by the announcement of who it is. He starts to straighten up his desk. "Send her in." He gets up from his desk and walks over to the door to open it for her. They first stand eye to eye before she walks in. "Have a seat," he says as he walks back to his desk and takes a seat. "What can I do for you?"

"You can leave my baby girl alone," she answers.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about. And your daughter is no baby or a girl. She's a very grown woman."

"Did you have to hurt her?"

"Who did I hurt? What are you talking about?" He says snidely.

"You know who," she answers near tears.

"Enlighten me," he says sitting back in his chair, putting up his feet.

"She told me you contacted her again and you two have been…," she can't say the words.

"You didn't have a problem with us fucking before. If I remember correctly, you went in your bedroom and blocked it all out." That sentence stings Marta as it adds to her guilt.

"So you send guys to hurt her because fucking her isn't enough."

He looks at her, surprised by her admission of his, what he thought was unknown guilt, "I still don't understand what you mean."

"I want this all to end."

"Marta I don't know what you think I did but I have to be in court in an hour and I don't have time for your accusations," he says getting up from his chair ready to escort her out. "I would like to say this was a pleasure."

Marta gets up from her seat, "You are a heartless man."

"Thank you," he answers as he lets out. He closes the door smugly.

* * *

Fitz and Olivia are leaving the Met, Olivia's makeup is slightly smeared from crying. Fitz is holding her hand as they walk through the lobby. They were greeted a few times from people who recognized who Olivia was. Fitz can never get over the people who fawn over when they see her but he can sympathize. He can sympathize because he fawns over her too. He can't say enough how she takes his breath away.

"Did you like it? Or, better question, how much did you love it?"

"Stop making fun of me, it was amazing. I didn't expect to cry. These babies have made me overly emotional. Do I look that bad? I need to freshen up my makeup since I don't know where you are taking me next."

"Your makeup is beautiful. You look beautiful. You look perfect for where I am taking you next, the surprise."

"Just tell me already….or at least a hint."

"You will see shortly," he says tweaking her nose, which she will only let him do.

"I'm hungry," she says.

"Don't worry, I've taken care of that."

They get into their reserved car and the car takes off into the direction of the hotel, so she thinks. He reminds her she should change her shoes. She looks at her watch, noticing it's close to 11pm.

"Please give me a hint," she says as the anticipation is killing her.

"I had to pick something that would keep you excited and you wouldn't go to sleep on me. You've been doing that a lot now."

"I am carrying an extra two people around. I can't help it," she laughs.

He laughs, "Sounds like a perfect excuse to me."

The car is getting closer to the surprise as it swerves into its spot. She's looking out of the window. "The Empire State Building," she says.

"I thought this was a perfect way to end our date."

"I don't understand," she says confused.

"Have you ever been to the top?"

"No, I haven't...have you?"

"No!"

She's overcome and overwhelmed, "What are we going to do up there?"

"An Empire state of mind," he answers as he leads her in the doors as the security unlocks the doors and lets them in.

"Why is no one else here?"

"I can't romance you with thousands of tourists watching, now can I?"

She quickly grabs him and kisses him, "You spoil me."

"I hope so," he says as they go to the elevator and journey up.

Marta has made her way to Edison's house. He didn't change the codes to the gate, so she's able to go right in. She no longer has keys to the house so she sits outside in her car and just waits for him. She gets a call from Pilar.

"What's up Meha!" She says cheerfully.

"We need to talk, Mama. I don't like how we left things this morning," she says.

"I am sorry too but I promise you, everything is going to be okay."

"I know it is. Where are you right now?"

"Just taking care of something," she answers quickly.

"Mama, are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me. Mama loves you."

"I love you too!"

"Bye, I gotta go," she says as she hangs up, leaving Pilar to wonder where she is and what she is doing.

Fitz and Olivia make it up to the top of the building. They step off the elevators and go through the doors to be met by the lights of the Big Apple. She looks over to see New York style pizza waiting for them with a little table and chairs and a single rose. There's even a bowl of fruit sitting there to commemorate the occasion of their first meeting.

"Fitz, we could have had fruit and pizza in the hotel room."

"Yes, we could have," he says as he brings her to the table. "But that's a little boring."

"You are truly the most romantic man in the world. How did I get so lucky?"

"I am the lucky one," he says as he pulls out her chair and helps her sit down. He sits down in his chair. As she just stares at him. "What?" He asks

"I know why we didn't meet sooner," she says. He looks more than interested in her answer. "I don't think we would have appreciated each other like we do now. We had to choose wrong to make our way to each other."

"I always wished we had met sooner but if I had to be unhappy to find out what true happiness is, then I'm glad fate had its own plans for us."

"Why do you think Romeo's first reaction was to believe she was dead? He killed himself, he didn't wait."

"He didn't wait because he didn't want to know the pain of what he thought in that moment was reality, his heart was gone."

"And she awakens to find her heart is gone."

"Yes, so the alternative was to be where her heart was.I know how he felt," Fitz says sadly. She looks at him, knowing where this is going. "When you left, I told you that killed me. I wanted to stop the divorce. I figured why not live in misery since you were gone."

"You would have stayed with her," she asks surprised.

He pauses, chewing his slice of pizza, "Not because I wanted too. My heart was gone. I wouldn't have felt the pain of my reality with her. I would have been numb to it."

"Deep down, I knew I couldn't abort our baby but I was so scared. There was so much fear. I honestly wasn't sure if I'd ever come back but I felt like even if I didn't have you, I'd have a piece of you that would be with me for the rest of my life. I would look into its eyes everyday and see you. You would be there."

"Like Romeo and Juliet, true love makes you make crazy decisions out of fear."

She smiles, "Would you kiss me?" She says randomly.

"You don't even have to ask," he says as he reaches over the table to kiss her.

Liv laughs, "I don't think the girls like that. They are kicking up a storm."

"They are really rude when they are hangry," he says, making them both laugh. He reaches over and feeds her a piece of pizza. They eat and enjoy the night air and the glare of the lights. The blares of the horns sound like a song from so far up in the sky.

Liv has eaten as many slices as she can. Fitz is now feeding her berries from the fruit bowl. She asks, "Do you remember the Leo version of Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yes, I am not a big fan of adaptations but that one was different. I remember it being pretty good."

"There was a song that I loved from there. Do you remember it?"

"I don't think so," he answers.

Liv scrolls through her phone and she finds it, "Mr. Grant, may we have this dance?" She reaches out her hand to him.

He looks at her with wonder in his eyes but he sees a sparkle in her eye that he is pretty sure he's never seen before, "Certainly," he says as he takes her hand and lifts her from the chair.

Liv presses play on her phone and **Des'ree, I'm Kissing You** starts to play. Fitz folds Liv into his arms as much as he can. He whispers in her ear as the intro plays, "_Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I never saw true beauty till this night." _ She reacts simply by kissing him on the lips as the words start to ring out and they dance.

_**Pride can stand a thousand trials**_

_**The strong will never fall**_

_**But watching stars without you my soul cried**_

_**Heaving heart is full of pain**_

_**Oh, oh, the aching**_

_**'Cause, I'm kissing you oh**_

_**I'm kissing you oh**_

_**Touch me deep, pure and true gift to me forever**_

_**'Cause, I'm kissing you**_

_**Oh, I'm kissing you, oh**_

_**Where are you now?**_

_**Where are you now?**_

_**Cause, I'm kissing you**_

_**I'm kissing you, oh….**_

They hold each other tightly, kissing until there is no air to save them but the air seeping through their lips from the night. The feast on each other's lips until their lips are stung and swollen. They don't want to let go. Their moans from the kiss is like the perfect melody to shadow the song in the background.

Fitz finally breaks them from the kiss, "Let's go back to the hotel."

"Yeah, I've had this dress on too long…," she flirts as they hurriedly make their way to the door to leave.

They make their way back to the hotel. With one un-tie of the bow holding up Liv's halter dress, it falls to the floor to reveal the La Perla lingerie Liv bought when they were shopping. Fitz is on a mission to finish this "anniversary" night the way it should end. The mission: to show his wife how much he loves her and how her pleasure means everything to him. He doesn't disappoint.

He lays Liv down on the bed, slowly removing her underwear and dropping them on the floor. He rips off his shirt. He looks down at her core that is glistening with wetness, waiting for him to coat himself in it. He studies her, not sure how to initiate his prowl. He starts at the base of her foot and slowly kisses the curvature of her foot. He then plays the game she never expected, This Little Piggie...with her toes until he takes the last one in his mouth, much to her surprise causing a squeal. She's so hot for him, she's squirming for him to take her.

"Fitz," she repeats over and over as he glides his lips up and down at her legs. He kisses the inside of her thigh slowly and perfectly as he slowly makes his way to her river of ecstasy. "Stop teasing me," she says.

"Oh, I am not teasing," he says looking up. He kisses the inside of the other thigh, making the same patterns with his lips and tongue.

"God," she says lightly. He finally decides to give her what he knows she wants, he slowly slides his tongue inside of her river and licks the juices. She bites her lip in pure rapture of his warm tongue meeting with her warm walls.

He moans in his own delight, feeling her tightness build around his lips. He feasts on her with precision and confidence. She tightens the grip of his biceps. She can only see the stretch of his arms and muscles as he is holding her ass with a grip that she can't move from. He knows he has to be careful and he's careful and thorough. His tongue is working every angle and marking every inch of her. She's begging for more and release incoherently. She finally releases to an echo of his name that would have woken the floor. This is one time she's glad for the penthouse.

The night goes on as Liv gets on top, and shows him how much she loves him. He loves the weight of her body atop him as she rides him slowly and grounds her palms in his chest. She's never looked more beautiful to him than she did tonight. In the throes of passion, glowing and pregnant with their child, receiving him inside of her so passionately. He lets her control the pace for whatever is comfortable for her. They both come together. He's cursed the air more times than he can count from the sensation of being inside her. After one more round of him entering her from behind while she's on all fours, they collapse on the bed, sweaty and satisfied. They are spooning as he's rubbing her stomach. There's nothing keeping them warm but their naked bodies. He covers them and just like that they fall asleep holding each other tightly.

* * *

Back in Los Angeles, Marta is standing outside of Edison's gate that is open. The sirens are getting closer and closer. You can see nothing but Edison's car door open and him lying dead in front of it.

And just like that, Olivia and Fitz are renewing their commitment to each other. As one of their burdens have been taken away by a mother showing the ultimate act of love for her child.

**What happens next?**


	47. Chapter 47

It's Tuesday morning and everyone is reeling by the events of Saturday night. Olivia got the call from Abby. Of course Olivia told Fitz immediately. Liv was on the phone with Steven in an instant, begging him to help Marta by finding her a good lawyer. Liv wasn't sure how she was feeling. She wasn't sure if what she was feeling was appropriate or not. The one thing that the three women that were in Edison's life was sure of, their nightmare affiliation with him is over. Olivia and Fitz are enjoying the morning, getting to do something they never get to do together, a bubble bath in the massive soaker tub in the suite. Liv is sitting between Fitz's legs with her head rested on his back. He bathes her, which she thoroughly enjoyed and now he's massaging her breasts and thighs. She's told him how sore her breasts have been. The soreness of her legs and thighs and he's taking care of her like only he can.

She lets out a rolling moan, "That feels so good. They are so sore all the time," she says as she continues to moan.

"Is anything else I can take care of?" He asks while tweaking her nippes and prodding. The sensation of his hands and the warm water soothes her skin.

She lets out a satisfied groan, "No, because we will never leave this bathroom."

He kisses her cheek, "Would that be so bad?" He laughs as he slides his hand between her thighs.

She pushes his arm, "I can't believe I am about to say this," as she shakes her head. "Yes," she laughs.

He moves his hand, "Fine, I'll keep my hands to myself," he says moving his hands from her.

"I didn't say you had to stop the massaging. I need that baby."

"I was trying to massage you but you…"

"I said here," she points at her nipples that are peeking through the cascading bubbles. "Not there," she points down with a chuckle.

"Okay, fine you win!" he concedes returning his hands gently back to her breasts. He's kissing the side of her neck. He's been trying to ease his way into asking her the question, "How are you doing with everything?"

"My body feels fine. I am glad we are going to that doctor just to be safe today.," she says.

He kisses the side of her neck, "Your body feels perfect but you know what I meant. 'I'm talking about Edison. How are you doing? I know this was all a shock."

"I'm fine, I guess," She says shrugging her shoulders.

"Liv, come on, tell me how you feel baby," he knows she's trying to avoid it.

"You know how I feel," she answers as she brings his hand back down into the water.

"Nope, now I am saying no," he says as he brings his hand back up quickly. He knows she's trying to deflect. "Come here," he says as he gets up and moves to the other side of the tub to face her. He pulls her close so she can rest her legs around him, "Talk to me."

She takes on a sad look, "I feel guilty."

"Why? Liv, you know this was not your fault."

"I know. I know that. I feel guilty because I feel so relieved. I'm relieved because I feel like the bad part of my past died with him. He was a constant reminder of everything I wanted to forget."

"That's not a bad thing Livvie. You made him your penance for Jake which wasn't your fault either. He made you feel like you owed him and you never did."

She takes a deep breath, "It took me a long time to come out of the haze he put me in," she drops her head in embarrassment. "I'm ashamed of myself," she finishes.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," he lifts her head and pecks her softly on the lips.

"I let him make me weak. I let that happen."

"You are probably the strongest woman I know because look where you are. He didn't ruin you."

She looks at the love in his eyes. That's what has amazed her from day one about him. He always looked into her soul and spoke to it, "There's one thing about my past with him, I don't want to change."

"What's that?"

"You gave me an Option B."

He's stunted for a moment and that moment turns into a blush, "Believe me when I tell you, you did the same thing for me,," he says as he brings her even closer.

"I don't believe you," she says cutely.

"You gave me a reason to be the man in love I am with you. I dream about loving you and making you happy. I dream about your pleasure and how lucky I am to give it to you.. I dream about you. I wake up wanting to make all those dreams come true," he answers and instantly her heart is melted and she's weak at the knees.

"Fitz, you do all of those things for me. I just hope I do the same things for you," she says as she traces his lips.

"You do all of that and more. Don't ever doubt that."

"Speaking of that, we have to talk about your bad habits," she says. He looks at her confused. "You bought roses for them. They aren't even here yet and all the stuff we bought on Saturday."

"Their daddy bought them roses. What's wrong with that? I took the wife and soon to be mother of my children on a shopping spree. What's wrong with that?" He asks.

"You are spoiling them already….They'll be rotten like I am. You've spoiled me rotten," she says adorably.

"I know I've spoiled you and I'm never going to stop. So, get used to it. I'm going to spoil these little princesses too."

"That's something else we have to talk about."

"What's that?"

"They can be Princess 1 & 2 but we have to start deciding on real names for them." She points on the left side of her stomach, "This one should be called Sassy. She likes to kick me all night while her sister sleeps."

Fitz laughs, "Feisty like her Mama. I happen to think Princess 1 & 2 is very catchy."

"Fitz…"

"Okay..Do you have some names in mind?"

She takes a breath, "I do," she says hesitantly. "I will understand if you don't like the idea. But I came up with a name for one of them."

"Tell me…"

"What do you think of Christina? After your…"

"After my brother," he finishes. She can see it hits him warmly and nostalgically. "He would love me having a child named after him. He's beating his chest somewhere right now."

"We can call her Chrissy or Tina. I kind of like Tina as a nickname."

"I think it's perfect. My mother will love it."

"One down and one to go," She jokes. "Do you have a name in mind?"

"We are honoring my brother. We should definitely honor your father," he answers. This immediately hits her hard as tears slowly begin to stream down her face. He begins to wipe her cheeks which the both realize is pointless, as they are sitting in water, causing them to laugh.

"I would love that. My father would have loved that. You two would fight over spoiling them," she laughs through the tears that fall. "I mean who knows if the shop closes after these two. Honoring your brother and my dad seems like a perfect idea."

"I hope the shop won't be closed. I want to make a boy with you Mrs. Grant. I'd make a hundred kids with you if I could."

She scrunches her nose, "We are not having a hundred kids. One more, maybe two, is doable. Let's focus on getting these two out first," she winks.

"Deal," he says as he caresses her ass. "How about Elissa?"

"Elissa," she shakes her head. "I like that and we can call her Elle or Ellie."

"I like it, Christina and Elissa Grant!" His face is now riddled with excitement. "98 to go."

She surprisingly reaches down and yanks his shaft, and his eyes bug out in surprise and delight. He shifts, "What did you say?" She asks as she is now massaging him slowly.

He moans, "I said, I love you so," he moans more.

"That's more like it," she says as she returns the favor of a morning body massage.

"Easy! It's not a toy," he groans

With a devilish eye and grin, "Well, it kind of is," she jokes and they break out into laughter.

They began to kiss passionately. The kisses turn into amazing bath sex with Fitz's back against the back of the tub and Liv on top giving him the most sensual reverse cowboy ride of his life. It was definitely a good morning indeed.

* * *

David and Abby are having breakfast in his condo. Abby's been rather quiet for the last couple of days. David thought it was because of the shock of Edison's death but he feels like there is so much more.

"Red, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't understand why you like oatmeal. It's just a pointless breakfast meal," she teases.

"Why have you been so snarky the last couple days?"

Abby is looking off and finally realizes what he says. She immediately feels guilty. "On a scale of mean to bitchy, where would you rate me?"

"I'm sorry but very bitchy," he says as he takes his last spoon of oatmeal.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I just have a lot on my mind."

"I am supposed to be your boyfriend. Aren't we supposed to share things like what's bothering us.?"

Abby is apprehensive. She's never been this content in a relationship and she's learning how to be open with David. "I'm just upset that's all."

David looks at her like he has to be a dentist and pull teeth, "Upset about…."

"Liv is quitting the show," she finally blurts.

David's eyes widen but he's slightly relieved she's not breaking up with him. "Wow," he answers. That hits Abby again, causing her to let out an almost anguished sigh.

"She says it is for a year but I doubt it," she admits.

"Well, one baby is one thing. Having two at a time is another," David rationalizes.

"I know she's pregnant with twins and I know this is a special pregnancy but," she stops and shakes her head.

"What else?"

"I am not trying to be selfish but we were offered a great opportunity and I can't do it without Liv."

"What is this opportunity?"

"A television producer wants to put Liv on television. She'd have to give up the show but this would still be good for the station too."

David gets up, clearing the table. He's the clean freak in the relationship. "She has a family now. That's all she can focus on. What if you and I are in a different place a year from now? You might look at things a little different."

Abby turns around to face him, "Where will I be in a year?"

"I hope we are married or preparing for it," he says in earnest.

Abby gets silent, "I need to take a shower."

David stops her, "I know I don't have a ring. I haven't gotten down on one knee but I plan to marry you. I am hoping you are planning to marry me."

"David, I can't talk about this right now. I am losing Liv in 3 weeks. I have to figure out how to keep my station afloat. Harrison is great but he won't be able to do it all the time.I have to come up with a strategy. I can't plan a wedding."

"I didn't ask you to plan one but at least think about it."

She kisses him on the cheek, "I'll think about it." She leaves to take a shower as David is left wondering if their relationship is going anywhere.

* * *

Fitz and Olivia arrive at Yu's office in Manhattan. Fitz helps her out of the car. She's wearing the cutest outfit from Hatch maternity wear, the Margaruette Dress. She's ready to go in when he stops her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he says.

"Fitz, you have a worried look on your face."

"I don't...do I?"

"Yes! You most certainly do."

He brings her close to him, "I just love you and love to see you happy."

She smiles, nuzzling her nose with his, "I'm very happy Fitz. I'm scared of being this happy," as she kisses him. "I know you are worried about what they might see on the ultrasound. I'm worried too but everything will be fine, right?"

He knows he has to assure her, "Definitely!"

They start inside of the office and Fitz opens the door for her. They step in and Liv is immediately greeted by a familiar face sitting in one of the chairs. Liv turns to Fitz shaking her head. "Thank you," she says as she kisses him, teary at the sight of Maya. "Mom," she says going to her as Maya meets her with a hug. "I can't believe it," Liv says as Maya winks at Fitz. He's smiling. He wanted it to go off without a hitch.

"Awww, I am getting a real hug and tears," Maya says.

"I am so glad to see you," she says. Breaking from the hug to look at Fitz, "How did you do this?"

"Easy, one phone call," he says as Maya gives him a hug.

Liv lets out a breath, "That's why you didn't have time to talk to me this morning."

"Well," Maya laughs as they both notice Fitz moves to fill out the paperwork for Liv. It makes her smile and blush all at the same time. "You got yourself a dream right there baby."

"I know. I sometimes pinch myself because he just can't be real. He can't be that sweet and thoughtful and loving. But, here you are because he knows how much I need you right now. He really is that thought and sweet."

Maya leads Liv to a seat. They take a seat and continue their conversation, "After you called me with the news of Edison, I knew. A mother knows. I had to come check on my baby and her babies."

"I can't believe he's gone."

"I know this may sound mean but the world is a better place without him."

"Mom," Liv says incredulously.

"I know but it's the truth. He was a son of a bitch. He hurt you. He held you captive in fear. I'll never forgive him for that. And what he did to that young girl and her mother is horrible. That woman rid the world of a parasite and it makes me so damn angry she'll probably have to pay for it."

"Steven got her a good lawyer. I am hoping we can help her."

"Don't worry yourself about this. I know you want to help and you will but they are priority," Maya says touching her stomach. "You've taken on the weight of the world enough."

"I can't help it. I feel the need to be the fixer."

Maya moves Liv's hair from in front of her face, very motherly as she takes in her baby's stomach, "I can't believe there are two little people in there."

"They are so active and alert. They are going to be a handful."

"Just like their Mama," Maya says as they both squeal from them kicking, almost on cue.

Fitz comes over, "They are ready for us."

They all go into Dr. Yun's office. They all greet as they take a seat. "Let's all have a seat," the doctor says, as they all sit down. "Full house," he says.

"Yes," Fitz says as they all chuckle.

"Mrs. Grant, Dr. Slauson sent me your last 3D ultrasound and notes so I am up to date on your condition."

"Thank you doctor for agreeing to see us," Liv responds.

"Well, wanted me to take great care of you and I will. Why don't we get you prepped and get a good look at the girls. But, I do want to get your vitals and blood work done, which we can test here."

"Sounds good," Liv says as they go into another room to get her prepped. Maya and Fitz wait outside while they do her vitals and bloodwork.

"Thank you so much Fitz," Maya says.

"No need to thank me. She is a brave woman but I know she keeps her fears to herself a lot and I know you wish you could spend more time with her."

"I do. I want to stay for a few weeks once the babies are born."

"Sounds good! We definitely have enough space. Just promise me you and mom aren't going to be fighting over the girls."

Maya laughs, "I cannot promise that. I'm their grandmother. It's my job."

Liv comes out and they join her in the next room for the 3D Ultrasound. She's placed on the bed and lies back. They sit there waiting for Dr. Yu to come back. Maya notices a look on Liv's face. She walks over and grabs her hand and holds it. "Should I sing itsy bitsy spider?" she asks.

Liv begins to laugh. Fitz can see the anxiety leave her face, "No!" With laughter she protested.

"It always got you to calm down," Maya says.

"I'm not nervous," she tries to convince them.

"Yes you are but it's okay," Fitz chimes in, "We are in this together. It's gonna be fine no matter what." Liv nods in agreement. He's standing massaging her leg as Dr. Yu comes in.

"Okay let's get started and see what kind of party the girls are having in there," he says as they prep her stomach. Fitz and Maya are on one side of her and the doctor is on the other. He starts the scan of her stomach. "There they are," he says.

Liv smiles. She's always anxious for the moment when they hear their heartbeat. It's a combination of fear and excitement. It immediately becomes excited when they hear the beats. She smiles at the sight of the screen. She looks in Fitz's direction who is glued to the screen and rubbing her leg at the same time. Maya is in awe. "They don't like interruptions," Liv says as they laugh.

"Their heartbeats are very strong. You made it to 27 weeks, without any major complications, this is good," as he keeps rolling the ball around her stomach. "I can tell that one of the babies is definitely bigger than the other," he shows him its Baby A on the left that is bigger. "Looks like Baby A is getting more food than Baby B." Maya looks confused by the terminology.

"Should we be concerned. Dr. Slauson saying going in because of the umbilical cord's distribution could be an option," Liv says.

"She's not showing signs of malnutrition. She is moving closer down. She's trying to turn. We just have to monitor that she doesn't get entangled into Baby A's cord."

"Christina and Elissa," Liv utters.

Maya turns her way, "Elissa….Eli," she says.

"Yes," Liv says.

"And Christina, after your brother." Fitz and Liv nod in agreement. "Oh, I love it."

"Well, there you are, you two have names," says.

The nurse comes in with some paperwork and he begins to look it over. He looks up at Liv, "Your blood pressure is a little high and we need to keep an eye on your blood sugar. Your numbers are running high." Liv is not surprised about the blood pressure since the news of Edison's death

"Gestational diabetes," Maya says.

"It's a possibility. You need to keep a close eye on those numbers. It's not uncommon with pregnancy."

"I had it with Olivia," Maya says. Liv looks over surprised.

"We need to keep you on a strict diet. Exercising is good. And it wouldn't be a bad idea to get a glucose monitor for everyday use for the rest of the pregnancy."

"Consider it done," Fitz says. "And don't worry about her diet. I hired a chef. We can make sure she eats what she needs too."

"Can I still eat Chicken Salad and peanut butter sandwiches?" Liv asks with a childlike bat of her eyes.

The doctor jokes, "Why would you want to?" That makes them all laugh. "I suppose. If your numbers cooperate, I don't see a problem."

The doctor gives them some more instructions and sends the information to Dr. Slauson. They leave relieved and optimistic but put on a little notice. They are in the car, going to a late lunch. "No more banana splits for you beautiful," Fitz says.

"But Fitz...we can do sugar free ice cream. You know how I crave banana splits and the hot fudge and nuts.."

"I do, but no...please tell her Mom," Fitz says to Maya. Liv and Maya are taken aback by his declaration of calling Maya, mom. They stare at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Maya responds. "

"It's okay to call you mom, isn't it?" Fitz asks.

"It most certainly is," she answers. She looks at Liv, "And no, not even sugar free ice cream." Liv pouts immediately . "You know that doesn't work on me."

"Damn, it always works on me," Fitz confesses.

"Just say no," Maya instructs as Liv now folds her arm in protest. It's a cute moment that Liv won't forget. Watching her husband and mother gang up on her, in her best interest even though she doesn't like it. She's witnessing something she never genuinely saw with her mother and Edison with her and Fitz. It's in that moment that she realizes her life is where it should be.

* * *

Pilar is at the county jail to see Marta. Olivia sent Steven to her immediately and found them a lawyer. She's already pled guilty but the lawyer wants to argue her case of the circumstances surrounding her act. The sight of her mother in inmate clothes, behind the glass window breaks her heart. She sits down to talk to her.

"Mama," she says as they sit staring at each other.

"Meha, are you okay? You don't look good."

"My mother is in jail. I'm not supposed to look good."

"No, are you okay? You know what I mean."

"Mama, I should be asking you how you are. How is it in here?"

"I'm not in real jail yet. I have been reading some books and watching television. Not much to do."

Pilar begins to cry uncontrollably, "I am so sorry mama. This is all my fault."

"This is not your fault. This is my fault and I fixed it."

"This is not your fault Mama. I chose to take his deal because I wanted to help us."

"Not being someone's sex slave. I let that go on. I let that motherfucker use my daughter. I am as bad as him."

"Mama, he had you scared. He had me scared. He used us."

"I'm your mother meha. My job is to protect you and I did that. If I have to go to jail. I go to jail. I married a man that I knew was a bad guy and raised you around things you shouldn't have seen. We escaped that only to find a bastard just as bad. I finally did my job."

Pilar is continuing to cry, "What will I do without you?"

"Don't cry baby, you'll be fine. You'll get your education. You'll get a good job. You'll find a real man and have babies and live your life."

"My babies won't know their grandmother. I won't have you."

"You will be okay," Marta assures her. "Look at me!" Pilar wipes her tears and focuses on Marta, "I don't want you to worry about me. I'll be fine. Do one thing for me," she says.

"Yes," she answers.

"I want you to thank Olivia for me. Please do that."

"I will," she says.

"Meha, I know there's something you haven't told me. I'll wait for you to tell me. Just know, even though I'm here, you can still talk to me. Okay!"

Pilar nods, knowing that her mother made the ultimate sacrifice and knowing she wants to talk to her, but most of all she wants to lay in her mother's arms and let her hold her, "I love you Mama."

"I love you too baby."

* * *

Maya, Fitz, and Olivia are sitting at Keen's Steakhouse for dinner. They are waiting for Lauren to arrive, Fitz's half sister that Liv hasn't met yet. They've been chatting about the day.

'Everything looks so good on the menu," Liv says as she scrolls the menu.

"It does," Maya says. Fitz is looking around for Lauren.

"Crab cakes and oyster rockefeller for appetizers..lamb chops and the creamed spinach and the hand cut french fries.," Liv says.

"Nope, protein and veggies is what you are having," Fitz answers.

"What?" Liv says.

"Livvie, you have to lay low on the carbs like french fries and how about a salad for an appetizer."

Livvie is more than unhappy, "What will I eat?"

Fitz looks at her, "Hey, you know we just want to take care of you right."

Liv drops her head, pouting at the same time, "Yes," she says inaudibly.

"It won't be that bad. I promise," Fitz says.

"Mom, what did you do with me? " Liv asks.

"It was a hard time baby. You know I love my cornbread and greens and smothered chicken. I had to modify it. I was cranky and really bitchy to your dad but he would eat fried chicken and dumplings in front of me."

"Oh….Grammy's fried chicken…" Liv is nearly salivating. Fitz is thoroughly enjoying this side of Liv.

"There she is," Fitz says as Lauren catches the site of Fitz's gentle wave. He stands for her to see him.

Liv takes note of the woman coming toward them. She's rather tall with long straight sandy colored hair. She has Big Gerry's eyes and the Grant chin. "Hey," Fitz says as they greet with a hug.

"Hey yourself," she says with a hug back. She turns to look at Liv and Maya.

Fitz does the introductions, "This is my mother in law, Maya Anderson," as they shake hands. And then he turns to Olivia, grinning from ear to ear, "And this is my Olivia. Olivia, this is my sister Lauren."

"I couldn't wait to officially meet you, the Olivia Pope. I am not joking, I go to sleep listening to you give advice. You are so good at it. But, I don't think I've ever seen Fitzy smile like this in all the years I've known him," she says shaking her hand.

"It's always weird to hear people say they are a fan of mine," Liv answers.

"Don't be weirded out. That means you are doing something right. It helped you snag my brother here," she says pinching his cheek. Fitz just blushes and just reaches over and kisses Liv slightly. They sit and settle in and begin to order and enjoy dinner. They are into the appetizers, they give Liv the crab cakes as a compromise along with the salad.

"I am so sorry, I didn't make the wedding," Lauren says to them. "It's great being self-employed and doing so well but I never know when I am going to get a call."

"It's okay," Liv answers.

"Yes, I mean it was a surprise wedding. No one had time to prepare," Fitz answers.

"The pictures were amazing. Where did you learn to be such a romantic? I know it wasn't our father."

Liv laughs, "You don't mince words. I like you already."

"Well, he's not...not really," she answers.

Fitz looks at Olivia as he traces her face, "I was always a romantic. I just had to show the right woman."

Of course Liv melts a little, "He's too much," she answers.

"Mrs. Anders, Fitz said you own a few salons throughout DC and Baltimore. That's amazing," she says.

"Yes, business has been good. I picked the right areas and it's all about picking the right people to work behind you."

"If you ever want to branch out to Virginia or New York, call me."

"I have thought about it, but I am a little stretched thin now but right now I want to focus on a number two so I can be in California for Liv and the twins."

Lauren looks over at Liv, "Are you excited? I know Fitz is excited."

"I am excited and nervous and I can't wait to meet them. I just want them to come out okay with 20 fingers and 20 toes, that's all."

"What did the doctor say today? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind at all. He says we need to be on alert. The girls are moving around, we just have to watch where they are moving around."

"And Livvie has to watch her diet," Maya adds.

"Why? Any reason in particular?"

"Gestational diabetes. He says it's common but a diet will be good for her," Fitz says sternly.

Lauren reaches over to Liv, "I fell and broke my leg and foot hiking with Fitz and Christopher years ago and Fitz made Gerry hire me a nurse. Good luck, you are going to have to do what the man says."

Liv looks over at Fitz, "You have always been a good guy haven't you."

"I try," he answers as he gives her another kiss.

The waiter comes over to the table, "Excuse me, but these just came for ," he says. He's holding a dozen roses in his hand.

Liv looks up at the roses, as he passes them to her, "Oh...Fitz they are beautiful."

Fitz has an annoyed but confused look on his face, "I didn't send those."

Liv looks up at him, thinking he's joking, "Come on, you did."

Maya and Lauren look at each other. They can tell Fitz is upset that someone sent his wife flowers. They can tell it wasn't him.

"Livvie, I didn't. Let me see the card," he says. Liv is now alarmed because she realizes he didn't. She passes him the roses. He pulls out the card, reading it while gritting his teeth, "_We meet in my dreams and sometimes we are like ships passing in the night. One day we will meet our destiny. Always a fan."_

The waiter wants to walk away, Fitz stops him, "Who dropped these off?"

"It was a floral company sir," he answers.

"Take them and throw them out," Fitz says, putting the note in his pocket.

"Who would do that?" Lauren asks.

Maya can tell it's spooked Liv, "Livvie, you okay?"

"Yes, it just gave me a little chill that's all."

"I don't like this. First someone is messing with my building and now going after my wife."

"I get things from fans all the time. Sometimes it is a little unnerving but I'm used to it."

"Well, I don't like it," Fitz says as he moves his chair closer to Liv and is looking around as they all do.

Maya looks at Fitz. He gives her an assuring look that she doesn't have to worry. He's going to take care of Livvie. But he doesn't like this at all. They finish dinner but Fitz is annoyed that someone is obviously playing with him.

* * *

They get back to the hotel. Maya retires to her room. Liv is quick to take off her adorable dress that she is wearing. She goes into the bathroom. She knows Fitz is upset but she's trying to find a way to get his mind off the flowers.

"Fitz, your sister is adorable. She doesn't like Gerry very much does she?" Fitz is totally distracted, not listening. "Fitz," she says.

"What?" Fitz says short.

"I said, I really like your sister. She doesn't seem to like Gerry much," she says.

"No," he takes a deep breath. "I can't blame her. Gerry hid her existence for a long time because he didn't want my mom to find out. Lauren was just a result of one of his many affairs."

"Well, I am glad you and your brother were able to form a bond with her."

"Yeah, I like having her to blow off steam about daddy dearest," he responds.

Liv is quiet for a moment, "Fitz, I know you are upset about the flowers. I think it is just an overzealous fan that found out I was there."

"Or it's the same person that caused the collapse in my building?"

She knows she can't get him to calm down at this point. She takes a beat, "What are you going to do?"

"Well, first of all, Huck is going to be with you wherever you go out. I know he is for the most part but no more driving for you. You shouldn't be driving anyway and I am going to get Tom on trying to figure out what is going on."

She knows she can't convince him otherwise. She decides conceding is more important, "Okay," she says. She walks up to him, "Let's go to bed."

"I will in a minute, let me call Tom, okay," he says kissing her head.

"Okay, I am going to take a quick shower," she says as she goes toward the bathroom. He goes into the living area and calls Tom. Liv looks at her phone, it's her mom. She texts her back, "_No, he's angry. We will see you for breakfast in the morning." _ She goes into the bathroom and takes a shower and decides tonight would be a good night to take care of her husband but what does she have in mind?

Fitz is on the phone with Tom, "Listen, whoever this fucker is, he's fucking with me. I draw the line at messing with my wife and children. I want surveillance outside of that building until construction is complete. I want cameras wherever we can put them. And I want you to find out where those flowers came from. I don't care what you have to do."

"Yes sir, I think I can do that."

"This is priority Tom. I have to protect my wife."

"Yes sir!" he says.

"She thinks it's a fan but I don't think so. This person knew where we were having dinner and sent her flowers. I believe it's whoever tinkered with my building and I don't like it."

"I will get right on it. I will have to fly out there and stay a few weeks."

"That's fine, get on the next plane out and we can meet tomorrow."

"Okay," he answers as he hangs up knowing how serious Fitz is.

Fitz sits for a little while and pours himself a glass of scotch. It's not cask strength but it will do. He hates not knowing when someone is fiddling with him. And now he's wondering if the building has more to do with Olivia than anything else. He then hears Olivia call for him, "Fitz," she repeats.

"I'll be there in a minute baby," he answers.

"You have to come now. It's important," she says in the distance.

"Livvie, I just need to cool off. I don't want to upset you and the babies."

"Trust me, you won't," she answers. She begs his name one more time.

He gets up and decides to go in, when he opens his eyes. He can't believe the sight before him. Liv is lying on the bed, completely naked in the middle of the bed. She has slathered her breasts and stomach and the apex of the inside of her thighs in the edible chocolate that Maya bought her for her bachelorette party.

"Shit," he says.

"Are you just going to stand there? You are the only one invited to this buffett..don't let it go to waste."

"Can I take a picture of Juliet?

"Depends, because this is for your eyes only Romeo."

"Oh believe, it will be," he answers as he takes a photo of her.

She opens her legs a little wider, "Unless you are on a sugar free diet."

Fitz's penis begins to twitch in his pants, "I am on a diet that consists of just you," he says as he is ripping his clothes off . "This is going to be messy," he says as he crawls on to the bed toward her. Fitz begins to hover over her and kiss her passionately, "I am suddenly in the mood for dessert. I was gonna order a banana split after you went to sleep."

She moans into his mouth, "You crave them too…," he nods yes as they suck each other's lip in haste to get the show on the road. "Mmmmm….My mom always said to not waste your food. You have to eat it all. I'm your banana split tonight."

"I'm so glad I've been a good boy," he says as he starts at her breast and begins to lick and suck the chocolate from her.

"I am good to the last drop," she utters.

"Mmmmmm,you sure are..." he moans as he moves down her stomach.

And that's how the rest of their night went. Fitz feasted on his wife and enjoyed his dessert and for a couple hours he forgot how angry he was at the happenings of the night. Liv knew this distraction was temporary. She didn't want to tell him how unnerved she was but she knew something didn't sit right with the situation. For now, they focused on each other and their love.

The mysterious stranger sits in his brownstone proud of his work thus far.


	48. Chapter 48

Liv and Lauren are sitting at a quaint table at Via Carota in Washington Square park. Olivia and Fitz are going back to LA tomorrow and he had an emergency meeting. He didn't want to leave Liv alone since Maya had to go back to DC, so he enlisted Lauren to babysit which turned out to be the best 've been laughing and talking for 2 hours with people giving Olivia occasional glances of acknowledgement.

"I can imagine that can get weird," Lauren acknowledges.

"Yes, the nods are okay I guess. The weird running up to me can sometimes get daunting."

"You are good at what you do, don't diminish it," Lauren answers.

"Thank you…," she says but there's no enthusiasm in her voice which Lauren notices.

"What's wrong?

"I have been trying to figure out how I am going to say goodbye to my audience," she says sadly.

"Goodbye?"

"I am leaving the show for a while and I totally feel good about it but it will be hard. The last almost 6 years kept me sane and I didn't even know it was. Me and my best friend Abby, we created magic with that show and she was able to build her station..and I…," Liv stops and takes a deep breath.

"You don't want to hurt your friend or leave her hanging," Lauren finishes.

"Yes and she's pissed but I have to do this for me and these little angels in here."

"Listen, its human nature, you know that to get territorial over things in our lives and you two were a pair before my very good looking brother came along. She will be alright in time. She knows you have to think about your family. She's just not wanting to put on her big girl panties."

Liv laughs, "But she's afraid I won't come back and to be honest, I don't know that I will."

"If you don't, you don't! Either way, she'll be okay. A healthy delivery and healthy babies is all that matters."

Liv studies her, "You and Fitz are very much alike," this decree makes Lauren laugh. "He always knows how to calm me down. And sometimes it's just that crooked smile, which you kind of have."

"I noticed," Lauren says as she jokingly hides her face.

"What was it like entering this family the way you did?"

Lauren takes a beat, "It was so fucking awkward. I was the kid that shouldn't have existed and the dirty little secret that lost her mom at 20 and gained a family at the same time."

"I am sorry about your mom," Liv says, understanding the loss of a parent.

"Cancer sucks," Lauren answers. Liv nodded in agreement. "Anyway, Barbara made sure Gerry did his duty even then but I was hell bent on taking care of myself."

"That was me when I lost my dad. I was so angry with my mom. I was determined to be independent."

"Didn't work out so well for me," Lauren says.

"Me either," Liv laughs and then she winces in pain and grabs her stomach.

Lauren notices immediately, "Are you okay?"

Liv nods as she drops her head to let the moment pass, "They are more and more active everyday," she answers taking a deep breath.

"You sure you are okay. We can go," Lauren says.

"No, I am enjoying myself plus if you tell Fitz that you had to take me back to the hotel, he'll flip out and make a big deal when it's just the babies kicking. I know what happened at the restaurant freaked him out. It freaked me out. But sometimes he can over do it."

"He loves you. He can't help it. He does it to me all the time. He worries about the people he loves."

"I know he does. And I love him."

Lauren laughs, "He can't help but be overprotective. There is some cocky bastard out there sending his wife flowers and professing love. That is the kind of shit to make a man go crazy and hover. . I can only imagine he's 10 times worse with the love of his life who's carrying his twins."

"Way to make me feel guilty…," Liv adds. She stops smiling and contemplates a question she has been wanting to ask anyone who will answer, knowing that person won't be Fitz.

"What you thinking?"

"Something about that note seems familiar to me. I can't place it. But, I heard that phrase before but I can't remember where."

Lauren then looks a little concerned, "You think you might know this person."

"It's possible," Liv answers and she grows quiet again.

Lauren studies her more, "What else are you thinking?'

"I know this is crazy. I know I shouldn't be worried about this but I lived in the past with a man for years. My past made me live an existence I shouldn't have. Fitz married Mellie because his father made him but he was in love with Tracey. Tracey was his real choice. I worried about the past and how it sometimes has unfinished business."

Lauren looks at her incredulously, "Liv, you are the love of Fitz's life and you are right, Tracey is the past. She's not unfinished business."

"But he loved her. They didn't break up. They were pulled apart."

"And you two were brought together. He didn't decide to go and find Tracey because he missed her and was tired of living a lie. His heart found you and he went for it. You are what he wants."

"What was she like?"

"She was nice and she was cute but she wasn't you. No contest!"

Liv takes a sip of her water, "You are just saying that."

"Let me tell you a quick story, " Lauren says. Liv's eyes become immediately widened with curiosity. "Late one night about 10 months ago, I got a call from my brother. He said, he found the one," She grabs Liv's hand, "Don't be embarrassed, but we are very candid in our talk. He told me the night before he made love like he had never made love before and the more you he got, the more obsessed he became. He said everything felt right. His body, his soul, his heart, and his mind. He said he knew that night where he belonged, with Olivia Pope."

Olivia's face immediately became flushed with an embarrassed smile, "Oh my God, I can't believe he told you."

"Transparency is the Grant's middle name."

"I just want him to be happy. I want to make him happy."

"You do make him happy and he couldn't be happier."

"Full transparency?" Liv poses.

"Yes," Lauren answers.

"I felt the same way he did that night," Liv confesses.

"Well damn, that's called true love. Where is my Prince Charming?" She answers with a laugh as they both laugh.

* * *

Fitz, Marcus, and Cyrus are sitting with inspectors and the construction team. They meet to form a plan for the duration of the build. Tom is sitting in the meeting as he's made it to the city as they discussed. Fitz is obviously irritated by what the investigation produced.

"The investigation, as you know, showed that rods were tampered with. The boards were tampered with and any type of jolting weight would cause what happened. I don't know how the hell someone was able to get on this site and do this, but they did."

The construction manager, Joe, speaks up, "Sir, I have no excuse for what happened or how it happened. I can only promise that going forward we will take better precautions for the security of this building."

Marcus chimes in, "We have talked to the city. They are having the broken cameras on this street fixed. As luck would have it, they weren't working."

Joe speaks, "We always lock up sir, when we are done for the day. I can't answer for Eduardo being here after work hours. He has access to the building, keys to locks, but he shouldn't have been here."

"As Fitz has said, we are taking care of his medical builds so that he and his family don't have to worry about that."

"I guess, we lucked out it was only one person in the building and at the time and not during work hours. The damage could have been much worse," Fitz concludes.

One of the workers asks, "How can we prevent this from happening going forward?"

"I am hiring 24 hours security for this building during work hours and after hours. If anyone tries to trespass on the building, he or she will be arrested."

"When will security start?" Joe asks.

"First thing on Monday, the security company starts plus you will have Tom here for a few weeks on Grant Realty's behalf." Tom nods his head at everyone. "At 5pm every evening all keys and locks are to be turned into Tom. He will not be here to oversee your work. He will be here at 8 in the morning to give out keys and back at 5 to retrieve them. Any overtime that will be done will be reported to Tom and myself or Marcus by Joe. It's business as usual. Just extra precautions. This is a big job and I don't want anything else to go wrong."

Everyone understands Fitz's instructions. "I guess welcome to the team is in order for you ," Joe says.

"Thank you," Tom says dryly, which is just his way.

"With that being said, the work has been amazing and I thank you all for a job well done," Fitz says as he looks down at his phone. There's a message from Liv: "_Going back to the hotel, going to lie down. Just a little tired. Lauren got a consulting call. Love you." _ He's immediately distracted and focused on her.

Marcus clears his throat, to get Fitz attention. Cyrus knows that look, he knows it must be Liv, "Fitz would also like for you all to sign these non-disclosures. Just saying they'll be no discussion of any work matters with the general public especially the media. They are asking questions. We want to keep this matter private. Understood," Cyrus says.

Everyone nods their head in agreement as Marcus passes out the agreements. Fitz answers Liv, "_You feeling okay. I'll be back to the hotel in a little bit. I love you too." _

Liv looks at the text and laughs, "_I'm fine. Just pregnant and tired."_

Fitz looks up realizing he's mentally left the meeting, "I apologize. My wife is pregnant with twins and the pregnancy has had some complications. I get jittery. Where were we?"

Marcus chimes, "The signing of the NDA's."

Fitz shakes his head, "Yes, I don't want this getting out that this job site was potentially sabotaged. It will give this job and my company unnecessary press and exposure. I like to do good work and do it quietly which is what I expect of anyone working for me."

They all understood he meant business. Fitz continues, "I have to get my wife back to LA tomorrow. She needs to be around her doctors. So, I am leaving tomorrow. Marcus will be here for another week and as mentioned before, Tom will be here. I've provided lunch for us, so let's eat then I need to get back to the hotel."

They all look pleased with the meeting as they get up and prepare to eat. Fitz steps away for a moment to check on Liv. Her phone rings as she's taken off her shoes, put on comfortable clothes and is propped up on the bed, flipping through channels.

"Yes Mr. Grant, can I help you?"

"You already know," he answers.

"Yes, I do. You needed to hear my voice to make sure I am okay."

"Don't tease me. I worry," he says.

"I know and your sister told me it's because you worry about the people you love," she assures him.

"She's absolutely right. You mean everything to me Mrs. Grant. I'd be totally lost without you," he answers.

"I'd be lost without you too," she answers.

"Take a nap. I'll be back soon."

"Yes hurry back, it's our last night in the Big Apple and I want to spend it in your arms."

"You have a date! I do believe I haven't eaten all my chocolate yet. I can't let it go to waste," he flirts."

"You don't want to use it too fast. Don't you want to savor it," she asks.

"I savor every single moment my lips and tongue is on your skin."

She gasps instantly flushed and flashed with him pleasuring her body licking her body clean of the chocolate she smeared all over the most erogenous places. "Then you better hurry back!," she says.

"You better be ready!," he says as he snickers and hangs up the phone. He knows he has her hot and bothered. He hangs up and walks back to everyone as they enjoy a late lunch.

* * *

Abby is sitting in her office, chewing nervously on the pen she's holding. She's just gotten the best news for the station and for Olivia at the worse time. She is trying to be happy but she's sad at the same time. She looks at the note, that reads, _**Congratulations to KPIX on their National Association of Broadcasters Crystal Heritage Award and Marconi Awards**_. She takes a deep sigh. This is the first time they've gotten so many awards at once.

"Congratulations," she repeats as there is a knock at the door. "Come in," she says.

Harrison enters the office, "Red, what's up?" Abby gives him the eye. He clears his throat, "Boss, you wanted to see me."

"Yes," she responds motioning him to close the door.

Harrison has noticed Abby's strange behavior for the last couple of days but he decided not to ruffle any feathers until he was sure it was okay. "So, are you finally going to tell me what's wrong?"

Abby looks up, still reading the announcement again, "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"You've been moping through here in your Abbesque way you mope when you are upset. I didn't want to stick my nose in it. But every time Liv's name is mentioned you twitch. What's up?"

Abby can't help but take a breath. That's one thing she hates about Harrison. He could always see through you and he always sees what you are trying to hide, your feelings. "How do you do that?"

"Do what? I have a PhD in women. That's why I can't keep a relationship. I know the ticks and I tock at them when I get to comfortable."

Abby laughs, "So you sabotage your own relationships because you are scared of commitment."

"I am not scared of commitment."

"Okay, then what is it?"

"I'm scared of losing myself in love."

"Does Candace know you are afraid of losing yourself in love? She's moving here temporarily to be with you. It will be shitty if you don't tell her that you aren't made for monogamy."

Harrison looks surprised, "How do you know about Candace?". He closes his eyes shaking his head, "Liv told you."

Abby gets up, and gets a yogurt from her fridge, "Actually it was Quinn. It sounds like you are falling for Candace, so your quest for no strings attaching you is not working."

"No, we aren't doing this. We are talking about you and Liv, not my love life. What's going on with you two?

She figures there will be no good time to tell Harrison. Rip on the band-aid she thought to herself. "Liv quit. She gave me her 3 week notice this week."

Harrison looks stunned. That's something he thought he would never hear. "I can understand her wanting to get ready for the twins."

"She's quitting indefinitely," Abby corrects.

Harrison's understanding turns to a bit of shock, "Whoa..," then he stops letting that sink in. "She finally has a reason to want to be home."

Abby looks up at Harrison surprised that is his reasoning, "What do you mean?"

"Come on Red, this radio station, even though she loves it, was an escape. When she was here she didn't have to be even though she didn't know she was running from it. This place saved her as much as this place saved you. And now, she's finally getting that family she wanted with a good man. She wants to enjoy it."

Abby soaks in his words that should make her happy for Liv and there is a part of her that is happy. But the other part of her is sad about the nagging feeling that this loss will be too great for her and KPIX to recover from it. Her selfishness has gotten the best of her and she hates herself for it, "What happens to this place? You can't work 24/7."

"We will figure it out," he answers.

"I know it looks like I'm being a bitch but I'm trying to achieve something too. I'm a woman, running a radio station and the men would love to see me fail. They'd love to see my little ass fall flat on my face."

"I'm man who wants to see you succeed and I wouldn't be offended if I got a glimpse of your little ass again doing it," Harrison charms.

Abby suddenly becomes flushed, "I had one drink too many."

"It was as good for you as it was for me."

"You have a double show to do and we are both involved with other people. We'll always have Jack Daniels."

He gets up and gives her a kiss on the hand, "You know I love you and always will. We will always be cool. And listen, you are gonna do great. Don't worry about it," he finishes as he leaves.

Abby takes a deep breath, trying to be as assured, "I'll do this."

* * *

Stephen is sitting in his office on the phone. He is checking through some files looking at his computer. He's deep in thought. His phone beeps.

"Yes Annie," he says.

"Mrs. Grant is on the phone for you."

"Mellie Grant," he asks.

"Yes sir, that Mrs. Grant," she answers.

"Put her through," he says.

"Sir, by the way, I am missing one of your receipts from New York. I am online checking your purchases. There's a charge here for some flowers, a bouquet."

Stephen stops her quickly, "Don't worry about that receipt. Just make sure all the others are filed away."

She complies and puts Mellie through. "Hi Stephen," Mellie says.

"Mellie, I am surprised to hear from you."

"I have a question. I know that the final payment of my settlement is to come after the divorce is one year out. I want to sell the house. The house is in his name if I sell it, who gets the money."

"Well, the house is in his name Mellie. He would get the money."

"But he gave the house to me. I can do as I see fit, correct?"

Stephen is looking at a phone of Olivia, actually more distracted by it. "It would actually be up to Fitz."

"Can you talk to him about it? I would like to get the house appraised."

"As soon as he is back I will have Cyrus talk to him and let you know."

"Thank you," she says hanging up quickly.

Stephen rolls his eyes, and his phone rings again only this time it's Olivia. He smiles and quickly answers, "Hello Beauty!"

"Stephen," she says,

"I'm sorry! Hey!" he says.

"I wanted to check on Marta and see how things are going."

"Liv, you shouldn't be worrying about this right now. You should just be worrying about your pregnancy. I found Marta a good lawyer for you. Fred is a good lawyer. He will do right by her and all the info on that bastard that was available on Edison, everyone understands why she would kill him."

"But it's still so sad Stephen. He was sleeping with her daughter as blackmail. If someone did that to my child, I would want him dead too. She protected her child."

Stephen is annoyed by this conversation. The last thing he wants to discuss while having the chance to talk to Liv by himself, "I promise you, Fred will do his best."

Liv takes a deep breath, "Stephen, I know I have no right to ask you for favors but this was a different case. I just really wanted to help Marta."

"You can always ask me anything. I love you and you know that."

Liv has avoided this confrontation more times that she wants to count but she knows she can't keep avoiding it, "I am sorry Stephen if I hurt you. If I ever hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me Liv. You could never do that."

"I want us to always be friends. That's only if you think that can be enough."

He looks at the missing receipt Annie was looking for, "I rather have you in my life as my friend than not have you in it at all."

"I'll be back tomorrow. Maybe next week you can take me to see her. I do want to see her," as she says this, she hears the door to the penthouse open. "I better get going, Fitz just got back."

Fitz can hear her talking as he makes it closer to the room, "Livvie, baby, you awake."

This makes Stephne grimace in pain hearing the endearment from Fitz, "You got it, now, go, your husband is looking for you."

Fitz appears in the doorway smiling at the sight of his beautiful wife, "Yes, he is," she answers as she smiles at him. "Thank you again Stephen." Fitz's smile drops quickly at the mention of his name.

"Bye Liv," Stephen says as he hangs up the phone annoyed.

"What did he want?" Fitz says quickly.

"I called him to see how Marta's case was going. She had to plead guilty. She didn't have a choice. I just...I just want to help her."

Fitz sits on the bed next to her, taking her feet and places them across his lap. He begins to massage them. He hits the pressure points immediately as she lets out a sloan moan of approval. "I know you do. I guess it just gets me that you had to go to Stephen."

"He was your divorce lawyer," Liv reminds him.

"That was before I met you and knew the history. I am surprised he didn't try to screw me on the divorce once you and I were official."

"He is a good guy and a good lawyer, you know that. You wouldn't have picked him otherwise."

Taking a small beat, "I think he was always lying in wait for you and Edison to hit the skids and then I came along." Fitz says as he presses into her achilles heel and massages the back.

"Ohhhh," she moans.

"He will never fully give up on you. He wants a second chance with you."

"He knows we will never be more than friends and he's okay with that."

Fitz scoots closer to her side, slowly pianoing her legs in the process. "No man is ever okay with losing something that he thinks should be his. If I lost you, I wouldn't give up until I got you back."

"You are not going to lose . You are stuck with me," and they both start laughing, as the babies join the conversation, kicking immediately. "I'll rephrase that, you are stuck with us."

"Best punishment I can think of," he says moving in to kiss her.

She smacks him, "We are punishment."

"You know what I mean."

"Mmmhmm," she moans as she brings his face closer to her and returns the kiss.. "So, where are we going tonight?"

"You and I are going to have dinner on the open sees sailing around the Big Apple and enjoying the night lights of the city on the sea."

"Why are you so romantic? You think of the most romantic things to do."

He kisses her sweetly before answering. He then traces her face with his fingertips, "I try to imagine what would take you by surprise. Then I imagine getting you to look at me like I hung the moon. So it pushes me to outdo myself."

"You did hang the moon and the stars," she smiles.

They begin to kiss heavily. His tongue parts her lips and their tongues meet. They taste the essence of each other. Their tongues swirl around each other's mouth lavishing a language that their body understands. The message that their passion seems to grow every day for each other. They are moaning into each other as Fitz hands begin to wonder around her body. His hands find the curvature of her breasts as he begins to massage her. Their lips are sparring for dominance with each other. Liv takes his bottom lip into hers, tugging and pulling it into her full pouty lips. He loved when she kissed him this way. When she treated his lips like her own person kissing pod.

"Baby," he's able to get out through the kisses.

"Mmm," she moans as she takes this moment to lick his lips.

"Damn, I love these lips but we have to get ready for dinner."

"Do we have to? My lips had more plans for you."

He clears his throat, realizing the palm of his hand has never left the comfort of her breast. He squeezes in response to her dirty talk. "Plans like what?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," she answers as she slowly moves his hand from her breasts. She motions him to help her up. She begins to remove her clothes making a trail to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" He asks as she's down to her maternity bra which is full with lusciousness, which he's come to love and her panties which are barely there.

"You can come if you want," she says as she stops and rests her back on the door. She begins to lock her fingers into the sides to pull them down.

He rushes to her, "Let me," he says as he gets on his and starts to pull them down as she removes her bra. Her body is fully bare to him. He looks up from between her legs, wanting to delve his tongue into her cavern and make her scream his name.

"We have to go to dinner remember," she teases as she turns away from him, leaving him on his knees wanting more. Her full round ass which is more prominent thanks to the pregnancy, turns right in front of him as she keeps walking.

He taps her ass gently, "All mine when we get back."

"Maybe," she says as she giggles and keeps walking.

* * *

Eduardo, the construction worker from Fitz's job site is resting in his room when someone comes in for him.

"What are you doing here?"

"It seems you didn't do the job cleanly. I think they figured out it was sabotaged."

"I did what you wanted me to do," Eduardo answers.

"I wanted you to do it clean."

"I almost fucking died."

"Suck it up! That SOB stole that job from under me and my partners . We could have gotten it back if you had done it right."

"What do you want me to do next?"

"Nothing. I may have lost this job but…," he gnashed his teeth. "This wasn't my only plan for Mr. Fitzgerald Grant."

"When do I get my money?"

"You don't get your money. You screwed up."

Eduardo is unable to move from his bed as Keith walks out of the room.

* * *

It's later on that night. They are on their private boat for the night as it slowly strolls around New York City. The chef is preparing their meal while they lie on the seat sipping a non alcoholic beverage.

"Thank you," Liv says.

"For what?" He says as he gently caresses her arms with his fingertips.

"For loving me and spoiling me."

"Thank you for letting me," he answers.

"I know you don't want to talk about it and you don't want me to worry but have you gotten everything squared away at the building site."

"You are right! I don't want you to worry. I am handling it."

She intertwines her fingers with his, "We share with each other. Your problems are my problems."

"Yes, we do. But we will recover from this. We are losing a couple million in damages that I would have preferred we didn't but it could have been a lot worse. I think whoever did this got scared and botched it."

"I just don't understand why someone would do that. Maybe it was just some kids playing around."

"No, someone tampered with the boards and one of the small cranes."

Liv takes a deep breath, grounding her head into his chest, "This is awful."

He kisses the crook of her neck as he gently sucks the skin, "It will be fine."

"You smell so good," she says as her nose is incensed with his scent. His shirt is open and her

"You think the flowers have something to do with your building."

"I hope not. I think it is possible. But, I don't know. I just know I have to watch everything around me. I have to watch you. I have to watch my businesses. But you are my first priority," he says, rubbing her belly.

" I was talking to your sister today. She and I are going to be real good friends," she chuckles.

"That's my biggest fear. You and my sister having a lot in common is my biggest fear," Fitz says.

"We have you in common," she says.

"That needs to be it. You two would be two little troublemakers."

"We talked about you in great detail."

The chef comes over, "I am sorry to interrupt. Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes."

"Thank you," Fitz says as he recounts Liv's words. "What did you two talk about?"

"We were talking about the past and how it can either come back to haunt you or set the course of your life."

"I'm not your past."

"No, but our past has baggage, so we just talked about it, that's all."

"My past is just that. You are my present and my future." She turns her head, kissing the exposed skin of his chest as his chest rises and falls slowly.

"I won't ask what that was for. You can do it again but what's that for?"

"I just wanted to."

"So what did my sister say?"

"She said you told her about the first night we made love. That you called her and told her it was the best night of your life. You told her I was the one."

"All true! My heart was so full, I had to tell someone who wouldn't judge our circumstance at the time.

Liv's face becomes flushed again, "I can't believe you told her. Did you go into great detail?"

"No, I didn't give her a visual but I was proud to tell her that I am pretty sure it was the best night of your life and mine."

"Well that's debatable. I mean it was good ..."

"It was phenomenal!"

Liv brings her hands up to his face as she strokes it, "I'll tell you a secret."

Fitz's senses are immediately heightened. He can hear the sultriness of her voice. He gets up from behind her and moves in front her, "What is it?"

"That was the best night of my life. No man ever made me feel that way. I never wanted you to stop making love to me. Even Though I felt guilty I knew it was right. I knew you were right. You felt good. It felt so good."

He reaches over and kisses her, "I felt all those same things. Everything about you feels good to me."

"I wish we were alone."

"Me too," he says looking down at her cute little Gucci dress she's wearing.

He looks down at his watch. "Perfect," he says.

"What?" She asks.

"Come with me! I have something for you," he says as he lifts her from the seat and brings her to the edge.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you once that we were written in the stars, remember that?" He asks

"Of course I do!"

"Look up!," He says.

"At what?" She asks. They look up in the sky.

All of a sudden, fireworks begin to burst high, and it reads, "You are the best part of me Olivia Pope! Forever my Juliet! From Your Romeo!"

Olivia is immediately overcome with emotion. "Fitz," she says. Her eyes glisten and lips tremble a bit. She wants to ugly cry. She turns her head to him with the wonder in her eyes he wanted. The look of love that only she can give him.

"There's the look! I did it again, I hung the moon."

She smiles at him and crashes into him, ravishing him a kiss so full of passion that it takes his breath away. The kiss seems to last forever. She finally eases away from him. Their lips stung from the pressure of the kiss. "When we get back to the hotel, I want to show you just how good you feel to me."

The chef walks up and clears her throat, "Dinner is served!"

"Don't you worry, I am going to let you show me." Fitz takes Liv by the hand and leads her to dinner. New York proved to be a new beginning for him and Olivia. It will always be their place now. There are forces outside of them trying to mess with their love but they are stronger now and ready for the invisible things they can't see. The lines are blurred for the people against them but the constant is that Olivia and Fitz belong to each other, no matter what happens.

* * *

Keith is sitting in his office looking over some drawings. He sees the little news report about the little fireworks show. The news anchor says, "_You all probably saw the impromptu fireworks in the sky tonight. If you want to show the one you love how much you love them, do it this way, write it in the sky! Fitzgerald Grant surprised his wife, Radio Star Olivia Pope, with a fireworks show tonight.. Fellas, take a page from Mr. Grant! He's our modern day Romeo_." She says as she goes to a commercial break.

He sits back in his chair annoyed by the story. Contemplating his next move which will take much longer than he expected.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading. We are getting close to the babies birth and when will Liv figure out it is Stephen and Keith is a sore loser. The intrigue!**


	49. Chapter 49

It's been two weeks since they returned from New York. Olivia is in her 30th week and so far progression is going well. She has an appointment later in the week. She is ending Twilight with Olivia today and she has a lot of mixed emotions. And though she's over the moon about the Crystal Awards she and the station are receiving, it's bittersweet. She's been trying to figure out those flowers and the note. She's sure she knows the person and she's heard that phrase before. Fitz has developed a new schedule at work. On Mondays and Wednesdays, he goes into the office. On Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays he stays home to be with Olivia. He is worried she will have to go into labor early and he won't be there and most of all the events of New York left a bad taste in his mouth. He wants to hover and she's not fighting him on it.

Liv is sitting on the floor doing her yoga exercises. She propped on the wooden board that lifts her back that draped with a pillow. Fitz stands in the door and watches. "You want a belly oil rub," he asks.

She looks up with the widest smile that grows across her face. "I would love it. I think I deserve it," She says.

"You most certainly do," he answers as he gets the oil from the nightstand. It's usually their night ritual.

She smiles, "How long have you been standing there?"

He starts walking toward her, pulling off his shoes, "Long enough to see that very sexy squat you did," he says as he grabs the oil. "You should have tried that position on me," he jokes.

"Wouldn't you love that?"

He lets out a small moaning sound "That's what one of the things I love about you."

"What's that?" she says as she continues her leg stretches.

"Your flexibility," he says sexily as he gets on the mat with her. "Your limbs can sustain any rigorous workout," He winks. It draws a laugh from her and a proud crooked smile from him. He g

"Your rigorous workouts resulted in this," she says pointing at her stomach as she rests her head and back on his chest.

"I had no idea I was a 2 for 1 shot." He boasts with pride as he begins to gently rub the oil around her belly.

"Can we take an ego break?" She laughs as she lets out a satisfied breath from his massages

"What you thinking?"

"Will you go with me tonight?"

"To the radio station," he asks as he nuzzles her neck with faint kisses.

"I think I need you there," she says weakly and then sternly follows up, "I want you there."

"I was coming whether you wanted me to or not," he laughs as he applies more oil to her saturated belly. He didn't want to tell her but he loved the smell of the coconut on her skin. It was euphoric that smell to him. He will now always associate with her and their babies. She's almost falling asleep in his arms. "Have you made a decision about going to the awards? I know it might be cutting it close.

"I don't have to be there," she says.

"No, you don't have to be there. But, I think you should if it is not going to put you and the babies at

Risk then I definitely think you should do it. I am proud of you and deserve this recognition." He is continuing the circular motions around her stomach where the stretch marks have started forming.

"Thank you," she says softly. "I guess I just feel like I don't deserve the honor. Tonight I am leaving them high and dry. I just feel like the worst friend ever."

"You are the best friend anyone is lucky enough to have, especially Abby. Your health and happiness comes first. You being healthy, not stressed, only helps our babies." He kisses her temple as she places her hand on top of his. They are rubbing the babies together.

"It's not just that. We aren't nearly prepared for the babies as we should be. The beds are almost done being carved and finished. The rocking chair is almost done. We have mothers."

"We most certainly do," He agrees. "What else is bothering you?"

"I haven't finished decorating the room. We need to buy strollers, carriers, car seats. We need to get the house ready. My mom wants to stay a while after the girls get here. There's just so much to be done.. I guess it finally hit me."

"First thing's first. You should go to the awards show, unless the doctor says otherwise and don't worry about all the stuff we need to get. We will get it done."

She turns her head to him. She lays a soft kiss on his lips. "Okay, I'll take a breath," she says as she lets out a relaxed breath. "Why do your lips always taste so good?"

"I could ask the same about all four of yours," he responds as he sucks on her bottom lip

Her eyes widen immediately as she breaks away from kiss, "I can't believe you just said that."

"I can be a dirty old man when I want to be," he laughs

She tightens the grip on his thighs, "Thank you for coming with me tonight. I'm closing that chapter to start a new one, with my husband and our babies."

"I really like the sound of that," he says as he turns her body around to him. "Livvie, answer me honestly."

"Depends on what the question is."

"Did you really quit the radio show because you wanted to?"

She caresses his face, "Yes, I did."

"I just don't want you to have felt pressured by me. You know I totally support you and your work."

"I know you do. I quit because I want to take care of our babies and nest and make a home with you. I did it for me and for us."

He reaches over and kisses her, "And everything I do, even when I am annoying the hell out of you, is for you and our family."

She plays with his lips, "Everything…" she says.

"Everything I do, I do it for you," he finishes as he kisses her again.

"Do not start to sing that," she advises.

"What...it's a good song!"

"Let's leave it that way," she jokes.

Just then his phone beeps. He hurries and gets it out to answer. "I need to get this."

"Do you have to?" she says as she traces her fingers in his chest hairs. She kisses him quickly on the patch of hair. "Do you have to?"

"You don't play fair and yes I have to," he says as he answers getting up from the floor. "Can you hold a second?"He says into the phone. He stops and helps Liv get off the floor. Because he's always the gentlemen. He escorts her over to the recliner. He kisses her on the head. "I'll be right back."

Liv pouts and nods her head. She looks over at the big bowl of fruit on the table and drinks.

Fitz has locked himself in the laundry room. "No, she doesn't suspect a thing."

"Are you sure?" Maya says.

"I'm positive," he says.

"This is great. I can't wait."

"I can't wait to see her face," Fitz says.

In the distance he hears, "Dad."

"I better get going, See you soon!"

"See you soon!" Maya responds.

Fitz hangs up the phone and unlocks the laundry door, coming out startling Victoria in step. "What's up?" He says, looking guilty as hell.

"Dad what are you doing in the laundry room? You never do the laundry."

"Nothing, I am just putting some clothes in the laundry for Liv."

"Dad, I want you to help me with something."

"What is it?"

"I want you to help me get a present for Liv."

Fitz smiles. His heart is full of love. The relationship between his wife and his daughter is one he couldn't have dreamt up himself. Most step-mothers and stepdaughters don't get on as great but they adore each other. The difference of blood that runs through their veins don't even matter. Victoria is spending less and less time with Mellie and more time at home doing her own nesting of sorts with him and Olivia. By her own choosing, which is what he appreciates. "I would love to," Fitz says.

"I want to get it before, you know," she answers.

"You got it," he says.

Victoria smiles, "I have to go. Dad, don't forget after school I'm going over to Becky's tonight to study for our Chemistry test."

"Study hard, and actually study. No, long distance chats with the boys you met in St. Lucia."

"Huck told you…" she shakes her head.

"He tells me everything," Fitz laughs.

"Bye dad," she kisses him on the cheek and leaves.

She stops in her tracks, "Have a great show tonight Liv!"

Liv smiles, "Thank you honey!" She hollers back as she smiles.

Their family unit was coming together.

* * *

It's later on that day. Liv has gotten dressed. She told Fitz she was going to the sentencing with Steven. He wasn't happy about it but he understood. She wanted to be there for Marta and for Pilar. She felt like this would bring some closure to the saga that was Edison Davis. So, she asked Steven to take her, not knowing the secret he carries with him.

Liv comes out of the door, as Rosie helps her to the car. She nods her head at Steven. "Thanks so much Rosie, I'll be back in a little while. I have a few packages being delivered for the babies. Can you make sure they are all placed in the nursery?"

Steven clutches his hand to his stick shift and clenches his jaw. The mention of her babies and Fitz.

"Yes ma'am," she says as she steps away from the car and they drive away.

"Thanks so much for taking me. I really appreciate it."

"The hardest part will be facing Edison's called me, asking if everything was true. I couldn't lie to them. They thought they raised this sweat guy that couldn't hurt a flea. He was none of those things," she says.

"I feel at fault for ever bringing Edison into your life. But I just really wanted to help you."

"He did and you did. Your help came with no strings attached. His help came with a large amount of debt that I paid with my unhappiness." Little did Liv know that Steven has many strings attached invisibly.

He glances over at her stomach, "You found your happiness it seems."

Liv rubs her stomach and then she twiddles her wedding rings, "Yes, I think I did." She stops lingering, not wanting to upset Steven. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"I think the fact that this is not going to trial is good for Marta. I think it is possible that the judge will be lenient under the circumstances. She could have gotten life in prison but she won't. Hopefully she won't grow old in there."

"She's 50 years old woman that killed a man who used her daughter for sex and scared her into silence. She doesn't deserve this after everything she went through before he came into her life."

Steven grabs her hand, instinctual, caressing it, "Hey, I don't want your husband kicking my ass because you got upset and something happened to your or the babies."

Liv moves her hand away, "He wants to kick your ass anyway." Steven smirks at the comment. Liv's phone rings and Fitz's picture pops up, "Hi handsome!" Stephen's smirk turns to upset immediately.

"Hi!," Fitz answers. "Are you on the way to the sentencing?"

"Yes, I am. I should be back home by 3. I was thinking we would go to the station at 5."

"Sounds like a plan," he pauses. "Is he behaving?"

"Who?"

"The Englishmen!" He answers.

She begins to laugh and today it is the sexiest sound Steven's ever heard. "Behave yourself," she says as she tries not to look at him. "And the answer is yes!"

"He better or I will kick his ass up and down Santa Monica Boulevard."

She laughs, "I love you."

"I love you too," he answers.

Steven continues to drive, not liking the reality of what's in front of him.

* * *

Fitz and Cyrus are sitting in his office. Fitz has been on a phone conference with Tom, updating him on the progress of the building. Now he's dealing with the hurricane that is his wife's latest fit of shenanigans.

"I can't believe she wants the profit of the house."

"Are you going to give it to her?"

Fitz takes a deep breath, "I don't need the money. It's not about the money."

"Then just give it to her and be done."

"I don't want to make this a pattern with her. I don't want her thinking whatever she asks for, I should just give it to her."

"How much is the house worth now with the renovations that has been done?"

"It was about 5 million when I bought it. It's easily about 9 million now," Fitz answers.

"That's a nice extra penny in her pocket," Cyrus says.

"Yes, another penny in her pocket from me. She's figured out a way to hang on to me and my wallet a little while longer."

"I will draw up whatever you want me to draw up on this deal."

Fitz walks over to the window, "I don't want to give her this deal. She needs to understand that I have a wife and her name is Olivia Pope-Grant. It's no longer Mellie grant. "

"Then just tell her no. I am sure she will have a debutant hysterical fit, stump her feet, crimp her lips in anger, and proclaim you every kind of son of bitch for not spoiling her but I support you not wanting to give it to her."

"I don't want the house Cyrus. It's a part of my past. The happy memories there are of us with Victoria, not of our marriage. I have no emotional attachment," Fitz explains.

Cyrus understands what he is saying, "Then I guess I know what to do."

Fitz turns around, looking over at Cyrus, "I know exactly what I want to do. Draw it up. She can sell the house and pocket the value but she has to donate a half of it to the Los Angeles Training Institute for Alcohol & Drug Counseling.

Cyrus grows a grinch smile across his face, "Sometimes, I look at you and I am proud that you can be like Big Gerry when you need me. The only difference is, you cleverly take down your opponents with that natural ability you have to be brilliant."

"If I ever turn into Big Gerry, please take me out of my misery," Fitz says with a laugh.

"I will do that, but having a little bit of shrewdness never hurt anyone. Keep in your back pocket. All business men have a vice for survival. The Dr. Jekyell and bit will get you far," Cyrus assures her.

"Thanks Cyrus! Draw it all up. Hopefully this is the last I have to deal with my wonderful ex-wife."

Cyrus nods and gets to work on the legal documents that Mellie will have to sign to get her heart's desire.

* * *

Bibi is on the phone with Maya. She's going over some very important details.

"What time is the doctor's appointment tomorrow?" Maya asks.

"I think it is for 9," Bibi answers.

"And she still has no idea," Maya says.

"Yes, still no idea," Bibi answers.

"Good, I am so happy those babies are hanging in there a little while longer so we can do a shower for her."

"Me too! She's been feeling little pains here and there but the doctor says it is nothing to be alarmed about. I am hoping it stays that way too."

"You know she keeps things from me so I won't worry."

"I know but as a mother with a big mouth, I'd tattle on her if I had to."

Maya laughs, "Mother's Unite!"

"Okay, so you all will get here tomorrow night. The rooms are ready at the Beverly Hills hotel. Just let me know if 6 rooms will be enough."

"I think it will be," she stops. "Thank you so much for accepting my daughter into your family, for embracing her. That really means a lot to me. I know you do it for Fitz but I really feel like you love her too and when I'm far away, at least I know she's in good hands and she's gotta be a momma there with her."

"She most certainly does. Your daughter is easy to love. That's why my son fell in love with her. That's why I fell in love with her."

"I felt the same way when I first laid eyes on her."

"Your daughter brought the light back to my son's eyes. I'll always love her for that."

Maya just smiles listening to the sentiment of Bibi. "Where were we? We are getting all mushy. We have a baby shower to plan."

"Yes, we do. I am going to send you some pictures for some last minute decisions."

"Let's do it," Maya says as they continue to plan.

* * *

Liv is sitting with Pilar in the courtroom. Edison's parents are sitting on the side with the prosecutors as expected. Pilar is crying before the gavel is even brought down on her mother. Liv is holding her hand. Every now and then Marta turns around to try and console her only baby. Steven is outside taking a call.

"You need to be strong for your mother," Liv says.

"How can I be strong for her when I put her here?"

"Edison's dirt put her here, not you."

"But I agreed to it. I opened my legs for him and now I'm…." She stops herself as she looks in Marta's direction.

"You are what," Liv asks.

Pilar chooses her words, "I'm never going to forgive myself."

"You mother feels the same way about what happened. She felt so guilty. She tried to fix that guilt."

"And now she's going to jail."

Marta is smiling at Olivia, she speaks up, ""You were always so kind to me . I'm sorry, I had any part in this."

"Marta, this is the last day we feel sorry about the directions our lives took because of Edison. I don't know what the sentence is going to be but we will move on from him."

"You are going to have babies. I am so happy for you and . They are going to be beautiful. You deserve to be happy."

Liv grabs Marta's hands, "Thank you!"

"Promise me, you'll look after Pilar when you can. I know she's stubborn as hell. But...we've only had each other so, she'll be alone."

"She'll never be alone."

Just like court was in session and the sentence came down. Marta got 8 years with the possibility of parole in 3. It could have been much worse. Marta cried many tears but mostly tears that she wouldn't spend the rest of her life behind bars. She knew what she did was wrong but she was grateful for the mercy that the judge showed her. Pilar rushed out of the courtroom in tears. Of course, Liv couldn't run after her. Steven helped Liv up and went to speak to Fred when Edison's parents came over.

Edison's mother, Vera, was solemn in her approach to Liv. Mr. Davis, walked over to her as well. Liv always respected them, regardless of their son, "Mr. and Mrs. Davis," she addresses.

"Olivia," Vera says.

"I am sorry it all ended this way," Liv says.

, understandably upset, "With our son six feet under, me too!" He stresses.

Vera looks over at him, not wanting to make a scene. "From a mother to a mother, I understand the need to protect her daughter. I suppose, the sad reality is that I will never be able to ask my son his side."

"I'm sorry," Liv says.

"Are you?" adds.

Liv knew this would be hard and she knew they would have no reason to show her sympathy, "Yes, I am. We may have played the perfect husband and wife even though we weren't but I never wanted him dead."

Vera, who is seemingly more understanding, "Thank you!" She looks down at Liv's stomach, "When are you due?"

"I'm due in June but it's a high risk pregnancy. I may not make it to June but so far so good. They are growing at pace and playing nice in there."

"Twins," Vera says.

"Yes! Twin girls," Liv answers proudly.

Vera drops her head. She had always hoped for her and Edison to give her grandchildren. "You'll be a great mother."

"I hope so. I pray that I am."

"We better be going," Mr. Davis says.

Liv gently places her hand on Vera's arm, "Is it okay if I check on you from time to time?" She asks.

"I'd like that," Vera answers. She takes a deep breath, "Goodbye Olivia."

"Goodbye," Olivia answers and in that moment. That part of her life was officially in the past.

Steven is now on the phone in a very heated conversation, "No, you aren't fucking backing out of this."

Mr. Friedman, who is on the other end responds, "Listen, she's quitting the show. I doubt we can convince her to do this deal now."

"That's for me to worry about, you owe me."

"Steven, you know me well. I don't go after deals that may fall flat in my face."

"This won't fall flat. I know her, after some thought she will see the pros of this."

"You can't guarantee me that. I can't take that chance."

At this point, Liv finally finds him. She's ready to go. Her feet are killing her. Her ankles are swollen and she just needs to get through realizes she's interrupting something serious. She hangs back, not to interrupt.

"Let's just remember how you got out of your divorce. Better yet, let's remember what you got out of that divorce. I minimize the financial damage you almost suffered. She would have taken you to the cleaners if I didn't know my job. I am using my IOU on this and you can't back out of it."

Liv could see Steven was upset. She hadn't seen his veins protrude like that since the night Jake died. She slowly walked into view. He sees her and brings down his tone.

"Listen, I have to go. Give what I said some serious thought." He motions to Liv he is getting off.

Mr. Friedman answers, "Okay, we will pick this up in a few weeks. I'll be out of town anyway. Go have a drink and calm down."

Steven shakes his head, "Okay," as he hangs up.

"I better get you home. I wouldn't want to lose my privileges to see you," he jokes.

"Steven, is everything okay?" Liv asks.

"Everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

"I heard a little bit of the conversation. I wasn't eavesdropping," she quickly explains.

Steven shakes his head, now wondering what Liv heard, "Everything is fine. Let's go."

"Okay, thanks for bringing me today."

"Anything for you," Steven answers as they leave the courtroom.

* * *

Victoria runs into the house to be met by her mom;s maid, Gina. She's about to get started on dinner for Mellie and some of her friends who are coming over.

"Where are you rushing off to young lady?"

"I need my cleaned uniform that mom had here for me."

"Your mother and grandmother are upstairs in her room. She had therapy today. She's exhausted."

Victoria stops for a moment, knowing what Gina is saying. "Okay," she says as she looks around to notice the stacks of boxes off to the side.

"Gina, what are the boxes for?"

Gina looks at the boxes, "You should ask your mom."

Victoria shrugs and goes up to her mom's bedroom. She knocks before entering. "Come in," Mellie says.

"Honey, what are you doing here?" Mellie says, surprised to see her.

"Come here and give your Grandma a hug," Janet says.

Victoria goes over and hugs her, she finishes answering Mellie's question. "I forgot I left my extra uniform here. I am staying at Becky's tonight. We have a big chemistry test."

Mellie looks a little disappointed, "Oh, okay! How is everything else?"

"It's good," Victoria says vaguely. She knows what her mom wants to know but she doesn't want to start any unpleasantness. "Mom, why are there boxes?" She asks.

Mellie looks at Janet then back at Victoria. "I've decided to sell the house."

Victoria looks shocked and there's a twinge of dissatisfaction in her face. "Why are you selling the house? Does dad know."

"I don't have to run this by your father," Mellie says curtly.

"But dad," and before she can finish, Mellie cuts her off.

"Your dad has a new house, a new life and a new wife. I shouldn't have to ask him if I can move," Mellie answered annoyed.

"I'm gonna get my uniform. I'll see you tomorrow," Victoria leaves out irritated.

Mellie grabs her temple, knowing she didn't handle it right. Janet looks at her, "I'll go after her."

Janet finds Victoria in her room, "Can your old grandma come in?"

"Sure grandma," she says as she's in her closet getting her uniform and some other clothes.

"Your mom just had a hard therapy session. You know!"

"Yeah!"

"At least say goodbye to her before you leave."

Victoria walks over hugging Janet, "I love you grandma."

"I love you too sweetheart," she answers as Victoria goes back to Mellie with her stuff in hand.

"I'm leaving Mom. I'll talk to you tomorrow," She says, giving her a kiss.

"How about we go on a girls day Saturday? Do some shopping, have a mani and pedi…" Mellie stops noticing the grimace on Victoria's face.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Mellie says disappointingly.

"Liv's surprise baby shower is Saturday. I'm going with Grandma.I helped her plan."

Mellie doesn't say anything at first, "Okay, well let's do it another time." She more than disappointed that her daughter chooses someone else over here.

"Okay, see you later," she says as she leaves.

Janet comes back into the room, "You ready to go downstairs."

Mellie looks at her mother, for the first time, Janet saw real regret, "My daughter hates me." She says.

* * *

It's later on that evening. Liv and Fitz are sitting in the parking lot of the radio station. Ethan has driven them there. Fitz has Huck on another mission. They sit in the back of the Black Cadillac Escalade holding hands. Fitz is grazing his thumb over the top of her knuckles.

"You ready," He says.

"I guess so. I was so excited about this being the last day and now that it's here, I'm sad. My emotions are all over the place. I've been crying in the bathroom so you wouldn't see me cry."

"Why? You can cry in front of me, you know that."

She lets out a laugh, "I don't know. I just..it's my hormones...this pregnancy."

He lifts her face, so her eyes can meet his, "It's your heart. You do everything with your heart and you've been doing this for 5 years. You should be emotional. You should shed some tears."

The only thoughts going through her head right now, how lucky she is to have fallen in love with this man. This last year has been a dream that she never wanted to wake up from. "It brought me you," she says.

"What?" he says as he massages her stomach lightly.

"This radio show brought us together. And that will always be my heart," she says which causes his heart to stir. He grabs and kisses her.

"Let's go do this, so I can take you home and take care of you."

"You take care of me Fitz. Don't ever doubt that."

He nuzzles her neck and looks outside to see what Ethan is doing, "I meant take care of you," Fitz says as he brings his hand swiftly between her legs. Liv giggles and laughs into his chest.

"We can't do that here."

"Why not? I think it's the perfect place."

"You, Fingers will have me screaming in no time. Being pregnant has made my vagina very expressive and , I have to get inside."

Fitz's fingers travel further up, "I am trying to get inside too," he answers as he slips his fingers inside her. Liv immediately bites her lip, letting out a whimper that makes his body react. "And for the record, I love how expressive you are."

Liv is opening her legs as much as she can. She's long since lost the ability to see past her stomach. Fitz envelopes her in an all consuming kiss and before she knows it Fitz has eased her on to her back. His hand was still working inside her. She realizes what is happening. "Fitz, we can't do this in here. Ethan is right outside."

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"That among other things like we are in public."

"We are in a heavily tinted SUV that has seats that recline and I'm about to get you relaxed for your show," he says sexily as he's slowly massaging her walls with his fingers. She's squirming in not protest but approval.

"When we get home, we can do this."

Fitz grabs his phone, calling Ethan immediately. "Can you go take a walk for about 20 minutes?" Ethan chuckles and complies as they can see him walking away.

"Fitz," She says, looking at him with no defenses to fight.

"Yes," he answers while slowly removing her panties.

"We cannot do this,"

"Livvie," he says to her cutely. She looks at him answering with her eyes. "Shut up," he says as he kisses her and moves between her legs.

Fitz spends the next twenty minutes pleasuring her with his lips and his tongue. She was glad the garage was not full of cars. The moans and screams that came from her could set off car alarms. The last audible thing Fitz remembered coming from her lips was her screaming for god. He knew she was most definitely ready for her farewell show. And he was most definitely planning to finish what they started when they got even promised him the ride of his life when they did. This urban cowboy was looking forward to this rodeo.

* * *

Liv is in her office. Fitz is sitting on the couch facing her. He's looking at her. His eyes are filled with lust. He's imagining her on that desk, legs spread in front of him as they make love right there. Maybe it's the night, the meaning of the night. The place that brought them together is a closing chapter in her life.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what," Fitz says nonchalantly.

"Like there are dirty images running through your head right now."

"There are," he says biting his finger. "I'm just remembering this is the first time we truly met face to face. Not bumping into each other outside of a bathroom.. I was sitting in this very spot waiting for you. You walked in like the Goddess you are and we kissed, our first kiss. I should have done what's playing out in my head right now."

"What might that be?"

"You are right there on that desk, blossomed like the lotus flower you are Lotus. And I am moving in and out of you as you dig your nails into my back. Your legs are dug into my ass pushing me in harder. We are christening that desk, 5 years too late, I might add."

Liv's face is flushed. She's hot all over, literally all over. "What has gotten into you?"

"This is what you do to me."

Right in the nick of time, there is a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Liv says.

"It's Abby!"

"Come in Abby," she says as she says to him, "Be a good boy!"

Abby comes in, talking to Liv immediately, "Can we talk for a few minutes?" She says.

Liv looks over at Fitz, to let her know he's there, "Sure."

"Oh Fitz, I didn't see you," Abby answers.

"Is Harrison around?" Fitz asks as he stands up.

"Yes, he just got here," Abby answers.

"I'll go talk to him. Let you two chat," he says as he leaves.

Abby walks around looking at the accolades on Liv's wall and her desk. Liv studies her, "I can remove all this stuff tonight after the show. Fitz can box it up while I'm on air."

"No, this is your office. You can leave it. We have two offices Lonnie can use. I hope you will eventually come back."

"I won't rule it out," Liv says.

"I'm sorry Liv for being such an ass to you. More like a bitch," Abby finishes.

"Abby, your success is as important to me as it is to you. I am sorry I'm leaving you on your own."

Abby doesn't disagree with the sentiment but she knows she needs to be a friend, "You helped make this station a success. It's my job to keep it going."

"You are gonna do great Abby. You are smarter than you give yourself credit for. You have an ear for this stuff. You will be fine."

Abby laughs a little, "You were always my biggest cheerleader."

"And I always will be, even on the sidelines."

"I am happy for you, you know that. I am going to be rooting for you too. So these babies get here safe and sound."

"Thanks Abs," Liv says as the relief comes over her. She desperately wanted to mend fences with Abby.

Abby gets up, "Have a good show!"

Liv takes a deep breath, "We will and by the way, I am going to go to the awards show. Providing the girls can hang in here a little while longer.

"Perfect," Abby responds."We beat WKPI, I want to rub it in their faces," Abby jokes as she leaves. Liv laughs.

Fitz decides to listen to the show from Liv's office so he won't be a distraction. Liv is settled in her chair, chatting it up with Harrison and Randy before show time.

"Sis, I'm gonna miss you around here but now it gives me an excuse to hang around your gated community."

"You mean, hang around Candace. She's been spending every night with you. You two might as well move in together."

Harrison throws up his hands, "No way, that makes it all real."

"Harrison, it is real. You've fallen for my cousin bad."

"Nope, I like it the way it is right now."

"She's totally in love with you. I know my cousin. So, you better make some decisions"

"Liv, what if I screw it up? I really like her. I don't want your family kicking my ass to kingdom come."

"They are gonna do that anyway if you break her heart. They might even do it if you treat her good. They are special that way. Harrison, I love you and I'll kill you before my family gets to you if you hurt my cousin."

"What if I screw it up?"

"What did you tell me about Fitz? You told me don't screw it up by not trying. I'm telling you the same thing. Don't give up on something potentially wonderful for you. You might be what she needs and she might be what you need but you won't know if you do the typical dick move and run away from her."

Harrison takes a deep breath, "Shit..man, I am getting used to her. I'm getting used to waking up next to her and it's only been 3 weeks."

Liv laughs, "Casanova Brown, that's called Love."

"You women are secret sorcerers who know how to trap us men and then we can't get out."

"You all are the weaker sex that's why."

"I'm out," Harrison says getting up and kissing her forehead. "Have a good show!"

Liv looks at the clock, it's 2 minutes until showtime, "Thanks Randy for everything!"

"You got it Olivia! You better come back to us,``he adds as Liv gives him a wink.

Fitz is sitting in his office, waiting to hear Liv's melodic tone fill the air around him as he looks around her office, once again proud of all she's accomplished and then he hears her.

"_Welcome to Twilight with Olivia! Tonight is a bittersweet night for me. I say goodbye to you all and while I'm sad at the thought of leaving you all. I am comforted by the belief that I am leaving something with you that you can use in your everyday life. I've given you some kind of advice that helped make your day a little bit brighter. We've shared our losses with each other, our accomplishments, even our fantasies. We kept that clean,"_ she laughs. "All in all, we've been there for each other and you can still send me emails and letters. _I won't be too far. The theme of tonight's show is: Magic. That's what this journey has been with you all for the last 5 years, pure magic. Have you all ever experienced magic in your life? If you have, give me a call. Let's talk about it! But first, let's listen to Magic Man by Heart. I can relate to the song. Can some of you say the same?"_ Liv's face is flushed just thinking about the glorious 20 minutes in the SUV. Fitz is in her office smiling.

The song finishes and Liv takes her first call. "_We have Emma on the line. Emma you are on with me. Do you believe in magic?" Emma answers quickly, "I do and I just wanted to save Olivia, you mean a lot to your callers. You are a bright spot for a lot who don't have it." Liv responds, "Thank you Emma! Thank you for being a loyal listener. "Thank you! I have a Magic Man. He's been there with me during my chemo treatments, willing me to like your shows helped me at night when I couldn't sleep or couldn't keep anything down. I'm in remission but it was really special having a magic man there with me, every step of the way." Liv has such a smile on her face, "First, congratulations for fighting and being in remission. Your husband is a magic man for standing by your side. That's what love is supposed to be. Thank you for being apart of my journey! Let's keep in touch on your journey to a healthy recovery," Liv says. "Let's listen to Magic by Olivia Newton John_."

The lines have been ringing like crazy. The whole night and Liv could barely keep up. The listeners were definitely giving her a send off to remember. It was time for the next call. Liv looks at the cue and she grins. _"Our next caller is Tom. A year ago, Tom had us all on pins and needles about his crush that he hoped would turn into love. Tom, we haven't heard from you in a year. Callers have been wondering how you were. Thanks for calling tonight!" Fitz is sitting, confidently, with his legs crossed in Liv's chair, with his feet propped on the desk. "I have been great!" He says. "Are you checking in tonight?" "Yes I am," he answers. Liv didn't know it was possible to fall in love every day but with Fitz, she felt like she was. "Do you believe in magic Tom?," Liv asks. "Yes, I most certainly do," Fitz answers. "Why?" Liv asks._

Fitz sits there, looking at their wedding picture on her desk, then the picture of her and Victoria. He smiles at how everything in his life was complete. This is what his life should have been all along. _"Are you there Tom?" Liv asks. "I am," he says. "Do you believe in magic?" Liv repeats. Fitz scans his fingers across her picture. "I didn't believe in magic until I fell in love with my crush. I didn't believe life could be magical until she came into my life." Liv has melted in her seat. "What's so magical about her?" Fitz smile, "Everything! The way she walks. The way she talks. The way she loves me and the way I love her. She is magic." Liv has a tear that falls, "I take it, the crush became a reality." "Yes, it did." "I am glad I was able to go on that journey with you," Liv answers. "Me too," Fitz answers. He stops, knowing she wasn't ready for this. "And I want your listeners to know that if you ever want to come back, I support you 100% percent. You may be leaving to make a home for me and our babies, but you all are home too. I love you Livvie and I'm so proud of you."_

"I love you too," Liv answered.

"In your honor," Fitz says, "Can you play Black Magic Woman by Santana?"

She laughs, "You are so embarrassing...I sure can," Liv says as she plays it.

And just like that, the phone lines blew up. Liv got congratulatory calls the rest of the night on falling in love with Tom and starting over. The whole romantic angle of their love story playing out on air had people on the edge of their seats wanting to know more. Liv left KPIX knowing that it wasn't goodbye, it was just a transition. She and Fitz went home to celebrate the love they found with each other. Mostly trying new pregnancy sex positions they hadn't been tried before. It was the perfect end to the night that was bitter but had all the injections of something sweet.

* * *

**Friday Morning:**

Liv is sitting at the breakfast nook having a cup of tea with lemon and honey. She's reading the paper, staring at her phone. She doesn't understand why her mother hasn't answered her calls. That's not like her, she thought. Bibi comes into the kitchen.

Bibi comes over and kisses her head, "Hey sweetheart!"

"Hey," she says with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Bibi asks.

"My mother hasn't called me back since yesterday. I wanted to see what she thought of the show last night."

"I am sure she is busy. You know we lose track of time, sometimes," Bib covers.

"I know it's just not like her."

"I am sure nothing is wrong," Bibi responds. She comes over and touches her stomach, "How's my grandbabies?"

"Good, I think. We have an ultrasound today."

"That's good," Bibi says but Liv can tell she's occupied, unusually.

"Everything okay," Liv asks.

"It's perfect," she responds as Fitz comes from the gym.

"Morning mom," he says, giving her a kiss with a towel draped over his shoulder.

"You stink," Bibi jokes.

"Thanks a lot," he answers as he goes over to Liv and kisses her and then he reaches down and kisses the babies. "Good morning," he says.

"Good Morning," Liv responds. "You do stink," she jokes.

"I can't win," he answers.

"Just take a shower and all will be fine."

"Fine," he leaves to shower.

"I better get going. I have some errands to run," Bibi says quickly. She gives Liv a kiss and suspiciously jets out.

"Everyone is acting strange around me," Liv says out loud.

She and Fitz leave to go to the doctor as they arrive at the Dr. Slauson's office, they don't know that Mellie is there too for a check up Fitz and Liv wait in 's office for the ultrasound.

"Fitz, I've been having a weird feeling lately."

"Like what," Fitz asks

"Like there could be something wrong in there."

"Baby, everything has been going fine."

"That's just it! It scares me."

"Don't let your mind play tricks on you. Let's not panic, if nothing is wrong."

Liv takes a deep breath, "Okay, okay."

Dr. Slauson comes in, "Well hello there!"

"Hello Dr. Slauson," Liv says quickly. Fitz is holding her hand tightly.

"Why the long face?" She says.

"I'm just a little worried about what we see in here."

"Well, let's not worry until we need to. All of your vitals look good. Your blood work looks good. And your diet is working, the gestational diabetes is under control," Dr. Slauson says. Fitz pats himself on the back. "Good work daddy."

"Thank you," Fitz says as Liv just rolls her eyes.

"Let's get this ultrasound going so we can see what's going on," Dr. Slauson says getting up from her seat leaving to prepare the room. She doesn't close the door all the way.

Mellie is getting ready to leave. She had to see a different doctor because Dr. Slauson was so booked but she hears tell the nurse to get the ultrasound room set up for . She knew it had to be Olivia. She purposely walks around to the other side of the office to leave, bringing her right by Fitz and Olivia's room. She can hear Fitz's sexy tone through the slightly opened door.

Fitz can tell she's worried so he tries what he can to keep her calm. He whispers in her ear, "Beautiful, no matter what the ultrasound shows, we deal with it. Good or bad!"

"What if something is wrong with one of them or both of them?"

"Then we deal with it. I'm not going anywhere." He says to her, kissing her softly. Mellie hears this and rests her head wistfully on the door seal.

Fitz decides to try to make her laugh, although he wasn't entirely joking, "How about a quickie before they come to get us?"

She smacks him hard, and it is followed by laughter. "You are terrible."

He kisses her, "I just want you to calm down. Maybe a quickie is just the ticket, I mean your legs will already be in stirrups. I can just jumpstart it."

Liv laughs uncontrollably, "Get away from me your horndog," she answers.

"Come on...humor me!"

Mellie can't believe her ears. She's never seen this side of Fitz. Liv pats his shaft, through his pants, "Little Fitz needs to calm down"

"Great, like that's gonna help," he says with a grunt. Mellie sees the nurse coming and she quickly moves away and starts walking away. The sting of what she just heard won't leave her.

They have the ultrasound. Liv's pregnancy is considered a rare exception to go this long without major hope is that she makes it to 36 weeks and they will take the babies. Against Liv's wishes but she knows that is safer. They make it back home. They are sitting on the couch.

"Are you feeling better now? The babies are okay." Fitz asks as she shakes her head. Fitz has been texting wildly all day.

"Everyone has been preoccupied with their phones around here. Did I miss the fire?"

Fitz is occupied in his tapping of his phone. Liv repeats his name. He looks up, "Huh!"

"Did I miss the fire?" Liv repeats.

"I am sorry baby. Work is busy right now," he answers. He hates lying to but the surprise is almost ready.

"Is it about the site in New York?"

"No, no news on that front yet."

Liv looks down at her phone, still no response from Maya. Liv has a worried look. "I wonder where she is."

"Who?" Fitz asks

"My mom! I have been calling her nonstop. She hasn't answered."

Fitz looks at her, "I'm sure she's just busy."

"I guess," Liv says. She looks at Fitz, "We have 6 weeks to get everything ready."

"And we will," Fitz says. He looks at her, "You need my arms around you right now."

"Yes, I do," Liv answers.

"Come here," Fitz says as he wraps her in his arms and places his hands on her stomach.

* * *

**Saturday Morning:**

Olivia's phone rings. She's sitting by the pool with Candace who shockingly stayed home last night. She looks down to see its Maya. Candace acts like she's so shocked.

"Mom," she says with relief.

'I'm sorry I haven't had time to call you back. I have just been so busy," She says which was for the most part true.

"I just needed to hear your voice. My mind and my nerves have been getting the best of me."

"I wish I was there," Maya says with a smile.

"Me too," Liv answers. "I had my ultrasound yesterday. They are going to do a C-section. They want to take them out at 36 weeks."

"Okay, I'll start preparing," Maya says.

"I need you here Mom," she answers.

"And I'll be there," she answers.

"Honey, I really need to go but I'll talk to you tonight. I promise."

Liv sadly hangs up with her. Candace asks, "Why the long face?"

"I don't know. The closer I get to their birth, the more nervous I get."

"Hey, the doctor said you are doing well considering. Don't change that by worrying for nothing."

Liv takes a deep breath, "I know I just want them to be safe."

Candace smiles, "They are safe with you and will be even more safe when they come out."

"I love having you here," Liv says.

"I'm scared about something, Liv," Candace says.

"What's that?"

"I'm dreaming of beautiful curly haired babies with Harrison and I am fucking freaking out."

Liv eyes widen, "You should be fucking freaking out. Have you said that to Harrison?"

"No, I'm having dreams. I'm not nuts," she responds.

"You are falling in love aren't you?"

"Oh my god Liv, I am."

Liv doesn't want to speak for Harrison, she knows he's falling in love, "Have you two talked about the next step?'

"Not yet, I am scared to bring it up."

"Maybe he's feeling the same and he's scared to bring it up too."

"You think so? Has he said something?"

Liv clears her throat, trying to sound convincing, "No, he hasn't but I would talk to him."

Candace shakes her head, "Gawd, ok!"

Liv laughs at the stress on her cousin's face. She saw the same thing on Harrison's as Candace leaves.

She and Fitz leave for the day He hasn't told her what they would be doing. But she is always up for the intrigue that comes with being Mrs. Olivia Pope-Grant. She just knows that Fitz is taking her out for a romantic lunch at one of her favorite restaurants, **a.o.c. in Beverly Grove.** It's small and quaint and perfect for a romantic lunch with your sweetheart. They walk in without waiting to be seated.

"Fitz, what are you doing? We need to wait for the hostess."

"No, we don't," he says as he keeps walking.

"Fitz," She says trying to stop him.

He stops and opens the door, to the blacked out courtyard, and Liv can't believe her eyes. Her whole family is there and they all yell, "Surprise!" Liv's mouth could catch flies, she's so shocked. There's her mom, her aunts, cousins, and friends all there for her. She looks up at Fitz, "You really are magic!"

He dips down and gives her a kiss, "I'd like to think so!" Liv goes inside and the party really begins.

Mellie is having lunch there, with Leslie and Gretchen as she hears the surprise. She wonders what's going on there. Her waitress comes by wanting to refill their tea glasses. She decides to ask what is going on there.

"Oh, it's a baby shower for that radio star, Olivia Pope," She answers as she walks away.

* * *

**Oh...Los Angeles is a very small place.**


	50. Chapter 50

Fitz is sitting in his office waiting for Huck to arrive with some intel he's had him working on. It's been a week since the shower and Liv has 5 weeks to go. Fitz has been trying to keep his anxiety at bay but he can't help but worry about his wife and his girls. The weight of who tried to destroy his building weighs on him heavily and what man sent his wife flowers. He wants answers to everything but there are none. And to make matters worse, the storm named Mellie is about to grace his presence once again.

Mellie walks into the office, addressing Brittany and continues walking toward Fitz's door.

"I'm sorry, you can't go in there," Brittany says as she stands in front of the door. Fitz can hear this commotion but he decides to let Brittany handle it.

"What do you mean I can't go in there? I'm his…" She stops herself mid sentence.

"His ex-wife," Brittany says. Mellie is taken aback.

"Excuse me," Mellie responds.

"The only Mrs. Grant that is allowed to walk in unannounced is the current Mrs. Grant. That's direct orders from ."

"Well, that's just ridiculous . Fitz would never make such sanctions on me," She says defensively.

Fitz opens the door, deciding Brittany has been torchered enough, "I did and I have Mellie."

Mellie jumps back started by his presence and his tone, "Fitz," she says breathless.

"Get in here," He says as he opens his door wider.

She's never seen him like this, she turns and looks at Brittany and back to Fitz and walks in slowly. Fitz slams the door.

Mellie walks over to the seat where she used to sit all the time, "Fitz, I…"

"What do you want Mellie?"

"Do you really expect to sign that deal in order to sell the house?"

"Yes, I do. You want all the rights to the sell of the house, you can have it but those are my terms."

"I have to give half of it to a substance abuse center. Do you hate me that much Fitz?'

"Mellie, I don't hate you at all. I want you to grow up and take responsibilities for your actions and do something good for a change instead of thinking about yourself."

She looks like she can spew venom, "I volunteer as a stipulation of my probation. I haven't missed a day yet. I did my two weeks in jail..I."

"And you are still the most selfish woman I've ever known," he fires back.

"Fitz, where is this coming from?"

"This is coming from you Mellie after how you acted at the baby shower."

"How did I act exactly? Should I not have acted like a woman who was indeed scorned? I was," she screeches.

Fitz looks at her, he didn't want this to go as far as it already was. "You acted like an ass at that baby shower."

"I acted like an ass. How about the way you let her speak to me in front of your daughter?"

Fitz just lets out a frustrated laugh, "Are you fucking kidding me? The things you said to her Mellie were out of line. You embarrassed me. You embarrassed yourself and you embarrassed our daughter. And Olivia..." He starts to run his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Everything is about fucking Olivia. My daughter won't speak to me, because of Olivia. I lost one of my best friends because of fucking Olivia. I lost my husband because of your precious fucking Olivia." Fitz looks at her in awe of anger and misplaced sentiments of hurt.

"You didn't lose any of those things because of Olivia. You lost those things because you don't know how to do anything gracefully. You never grew up Mellie. You treat everything like high school. If you don't get your way you have a screech and you yell. Enough already. I have had enough. Sell the damn house, take the money, but we are done. I don't call you unless it's an emergency with Victoria and don't call me."

"Fitz, I'm sorry!"

"No, you aren't sorry. I've pitied you enough Mellie for the sake of our daughter. But Olivia is my wife now and she's pregnant and the only thing I am worrying about is her and our twins' health. Which you put in jeopardy with the little stunt you pulled." He realizes he's let his voice carry much louder than he intended. He looks at her, searing his eyes into hers. She's ready to say something, he stops her, "Olivia is the love of my life and I'm not going to let you ruin that. We have a real family and that means something to me."

"We had a family too Fitz," She answers.

"That meant nothing to you."

"It was still real," she protests.

"No, I was Ken. You were brunette Barbie and we had a beautiful kid. We looked real but we weren't. Let's finally be real about that."

She looks and sees the wedding picture of he and Olivia. She sees the love in his eyes for her and her for him, "We were the picture of an American family."

"We were a stereotype, not a goal."

She gets up, there is no will to fight. She knows he's right. "Goodbye Fitz," she says with an actual look of resolve. He looks surprised. She knows this is the end. "I'll sign the agreement and my lawyer will send it over to Stephen."

"Thank you," he says as he turns to the window. He doesn't even wait for her to leave. He has more than one reason he wants this over. This means he can finally cut ties with Stephen Finch which he wants for himself and for Liv.

* * *

Olivia is lying in bed. She had taken a much needed nap. After the incident at the baby shower, she was put on bed rest. Her blood pressure rose and she blacked out when she got home which scared Fitz to death. She had to make him go to work just so she could be alone in her mind for a while. But she was being hovered over by Maya and Bibi intermittently while he worked. She knew everyone was worried. She knew she was worried. She was tired of the back and forth with Mellie but she was glad what needed to be said, was said.

The shower had gone beautifully. The presents of course were thoughtful and expensive. There were so many shades of pinks and greens and yellows. It was a perfect shower for a woman expecting girls. They didn't even know Mellie was in the restaurant. They don't know how long she was watching but she was. No one knows what in particular threw Mellie over the cliff without a parachute but she jumped over full force.

**Flashback: Baby Shower:**

_Liv is looking at the bag in her hand from her mother. Besides the hand carved rocking chair, Maya somehow found the time to knit the twins monogram blankets with the colors Liv chose. Of course Liv was waterworks after seeing that. And she and Sandra had something extra special for her, Eli had started a trust fund for any future grandbabies Liv might give him. Maya turned it over to her._

"_I know you don't need the money but Eli knew he wouldn't be here to see it, but he still wanted to be here. I mean he stipulated a portion of his pension would go to that fun." Maya explains._

_Liv is in tears, "This is perfect. Maybe we will buy their first cars with it."_

"_My girls are never driving in LA. Too many lunatics on the street." Everyone starts to laugh._

_Liv shakes her head. She kisses Maya "Thank you so much Mommy!"_

"_I love you baby," she answers as she holds her almost childlike face in her hands. "I can't believe my baby is having two babies."_

"_I can't believe it either."_

_Victoria steps into the circle. Liv is dressed in a bow hat, typical baby shower tradition. "I have something for you Olivia," she says a little timidly. Mellie's eyes perk up when she hears Victoria's voice._

"_Honey, you didn't need to buy me anything. You are already the best present, a wonderful big sister for the girls." Fitz is melted in a puddle at the moment._

"_Well, I just wanted to thank you for being so much fun and always listening to me and coming to get me when we have our secret girls movie night in the theater room with our popcorn and grape juice." _

"_Wait, I miss movie nights," Fitz says. _

_Liv nudges his rib cage, "Girls night...no boys allowed."_

"_Great! They are going to gang up on me. All 4 of them," he says as everyone laughs. _

_Victoria continues, "Dad helped me with the idea," She says as she hands Olivia the box. "It's kind of for us and for the twins," she finishes explaining. _

_Liv begins to open the box. Mellie is balling her fist. She's like a chimney with smoke just billowing from her ears. _

_Liv opens the box and catches her chest in awe. She pulls out the first. The stainless steel movie popcorn bag shaped container comes out and it has Olivia's name engraved on it. She pulls out the other three and they say: Victoria, Elissa, and Christina. "Oh my God Victoria, I love it."_

"_I don't know anything about babies, so this was the only gift I could come up with."_

"_It's perfect. I can't wait until we use them," Liv says as she beckons for Victoria to come over and she does. They hug tightly. Mellie is ready to interrupt until Fitz breaks the moment. _

"_I don't know how I am going to top my daughter's gift now," He says._

"_You can do it son," Bibi says. _

"_Well, no gift can be greater than the gift that Olivia is giving me. She is carrying our babies. She is loving them and protecting them and nurturing them. At night I watch her sleep and she holds her hand to her stomach, even in dreamland she's protecting them. She always has the biggest smile on her face. Sometimes, I use that time to talk to the girls. Sometimes, I even sing to them. It's our quiet time. And I look at your sleeping face and I know that my dream finally came. I finally have a family, peace, and love. Thank you baby!" He reaches over and kisses her and again she's a puddle of tears. _

_She dries her face quickly, "What's my present mister?" That makes everyone laugh as Mellie rolls her eyes. _

_Fitz passes the bag to her. She pulls the Tiffany's box out. "I can't wear all this jewelry," she insists as she pulls out the box and opens it to find a platinum heart locket with a diamond chain. The back of the locket reads, "A mother's love is forever!" She reads it out loud which causes oohs and aahs. "Fitz, I love it."_

"_I did good huh," he says. _

"_You did," she answers as she kisses him. Mellie is at the point of spontaneous combustion. Liv continues to look in the bag. She sees the other present. "What?" she says at first glance. Fitz is looking at her coyly._

"_Come on, pull it out. Is it dirty?" Liv's cousin Tricia says. _

_Liv has a bashful look on her face, "I can't pull this out."_

"_Yes, you can, " Fitz whispers in her ear. "I'm proud of it."_

_Liv pulls out the box. It's an invitation to have her belly shaped into a cast mold. Liv was surprised by everyone's all loved it. "You really want this."_

"_Yeah, I do. I want to remember, not just in my mind, how beautiful you looked carrying my children in your belly. The best kind of art I know.." They kiss again. Right as they do, Mellie's voice can be heard._

"_You never had that idea when I was pregnant with Victoria." Everyone turns to look and see Mellie standing there. _

"_Mom," Victoria says. _

"_Mellie! What are you doing here?"_

_The room goes from comfortable and happy to uncomfortable and awkward._

_Bibi gets up, deciding she will handle Mellie. "Mellie, do not make a scene. Don't make me kick you on your narrow ass in front of everyone here." She whispers softly._

"_I'm not making a scene Barbara. Imagine my shock having lunch here with two of my best friends and realizing why my other so-called friend," as she looks over at Bonnie, "Lied to me about why she couldn't join me because she was here."_

_Bonnie shakes her head. She didn't know where Mellie decided to have lunch after she turned her down._

_Fitz goes up to her, "Mellie don't do this." He moves closer to her. "Are you drunk?"_

"_No, I am not drunk," She vipes. The room is frozen on the scene before them. Liv is angry. Maya has stationed herself at Liv's side. Not wanting her to get upset. Fitz gently tries to get Mellie's arm to take her out. _

"_I'm not going anywhere." _

_Victoria repeats herself, "Mom."_

"_I'll be quick. I've never got to tell you what I thought of you Olivia. You are the worst kind of woman. You steal things and then you parade around as if they are yours and supposed to be yours. You may have opened your legs and Fitz found the secret of the universe between your thighs but you won't take my daughter too."_

_Fitz's face is redder than freshly picked apple, "That's enough. You will not talk to my wife that way."_

"_You never stood up for me that way. You never treated me like you cared if I lived or died."_

_Before Fitz can answer, Liv stands up quickly, "Because you didn't appreciate what you had. I'll be damned if I let you ruin this day for me or for Fitz." Mellie gasps. "I'm not acting like I am an angel. Because I am not an angel. But when God gave me this man, I recognized what I was given. He's a husband to me and I am a wife to him. Something you never tried to do. If he did find the secrets of the universe between my thighs, he will never have to worry about finding me on my knees in front of his father or any other person related to him." There is a loud gasp from aRound the room. Liv looks around realizing what she revealed. "I love him and he loves me. I respect my husband and I respect myself. Now have respect for yourself and leave."_

_Mellie is now beyond embarrassed. Everyone is giving her a look she can't handle. It's like everything about her is open bare to everyone in that tries to recapture some type of dignity to walk out of the room. Barbara opens the door for her. _

Liv comes out of the memory shaking her head. There is a knock at the door. "Come in," Liv says as she sits up on her pillow. It's Maya coming in with a tray of food. "Mama, thank you!"

"I figure you must be hungry and I came to check your blood pressure and your…"

"I know Mama. I feel fine. I was just thinking about the baby shower. It just makes me upset."

"That's exactly why I want to check you out. You can't get upset about that. Mellie was wrong for what she did. She was wrong for what she said. It takes a graceful woman to stand and face Mellie and her words. But I saw my old Olivia. You fought back."

"I almost let Mellie take all of this from me because I have a heart.. I almost gave all this up and for what. I fought back because I have something to fight for. I'm not going to let that woman control anything anymore. He's my husband now and she can kiss my ass."

Maya burst out into laughter. "Usually I will tell you to watch your language but I concur." Liv laughs. "Are you ready for tomorrow night?"

"I think so. The doctor said I can go but the moment I don't feel good, it's home I go," Liv answers.

"I agree with her," Maya says as she is fitting the cuff around Liv's arm to take her pressure. They listen to the sound as the numbers come back normal. Maya hasn't wanted to say anything but Liv's blood pressure and blackouts are bothering her. Liv can tell she's worried. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you mom! And. Dr. Slauson said the MRI looked good. No brain tumors or any of that. It's just the blood pressure." She can tell that Maya is worried.

"After your father's strokes...I just want you to take care of yourself baby, that's all."

"Mommy, I know, believe me, it scared me too. But I really was just upset and I really let her get to me."

"Well Barbara is going to talk to that little witch. She's definitely batshit crazy. "

"What is Bibi going to do?"

Maya strokes her hair, "Whatever she needs to do? So, don't worry about it. You don't mess with a momma's baby."

Liv looks at her mom. What a difference a year has made in their relationship. "Mom, you have to go home. You are already planning to stay for a while after the girls get here. "

"I am going home on Sunday. I don't want to but I will. I'm just worried."

"I know! I love you very much."

"I love you too. You are my only baby. I have to take care of you."

Liv looks away with a smile. She hesitates to ask the question every woman asks herself in those quiet moments alone. "Mom, you think I'll be a good mother."

Maya looks at her surprised. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, you think I'll be good," she asks.

"I think you are going to be absolutely perfect. You'll mess up here and there but these babies are lucky." They are going to be blessed."

"They have blessed me, already."

Maya, the whole time is like the nurse everyone getting a needle stick would love to have. She talked to Liv just enough to prick her and get glucose numbers, they are slightly elevated but not too much. "Good," she says.

"These babies are going to have amazing grandmothers too," Liv says as Maya smiles.

* * *

Fitz is facing Huck. He's agitated by what Huck has shown him. He throws the baby down on the table.

"I can't believe he did everything over the phone."

Huck can tell he's annoyed. "I know, the florist said it was over the phone. They certainly don't know if the call came from New York or somewhere else."

"Whoever this was had the balls to make a play for my wife and thought he could get away with it."

"Did you ask Olivia about it? Did the note mean anything to her?"

"No, she hasn't said anything. I honestly think it freaked her out. I'm trying not to be overly annoying about it since we are back home but since we don't know who this is. I don't like it."

"I just want you to know I followed Olivia the other morning when that Finch guy picked her up."

Fitz is looking at the paperwork, he looks up, "What?"

"I followed them."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just felt like I should.

"Well, he didn't try anything. Liv got home safe and sound. Did she know you were following them?"

"No, she would have cussed me out. I don't know. I get a weird feeling about the guy. I am going to keep my eye on him."

"That is fine by me but be discreet."

"I will be boss," Huck answers as he gets up and heads out of the office. Just then, Fitz's phone buzzes. It's Tom in New York.

"Put him through," Fitz says. Tom gets on the line. "Tell me you have an update."

"Sir, I think I am getting close. There's a company that's been doing all the head to head bidding with Grant Realty. I am trying to see who is behind it and who the players are."

"Yes, do all the digging you need to do. I don't want something like this happening again. I don't want that."

"Do you still think it has something do with Mrs. Grant?" Tom asks.

"Yes I do. I hope I'm wrong. I hope this is just some guy who's pissing his pants that I've won these big jobs," He finishes. He shakes his head. "Just get me more information Tom. I want this guy for what he did."

"I am on it sir," Tom finishes as he hangs up.

Fitz picks up his phone. He calls quickly. He waits for the person to pick up. Liv picks up. "What took you so long? You should be able to move fast," he jokes.

"Bastard," she laughs.

"Ouch," he responds.

"What are you doing?"

"I am trying to check on my wife and my girls."

"Fitz, you have been calling every 30 minutes," she laughs.

"I have to know that you are okay so that requires hearing your voice for myself and after the day I've had. I needed something to distract me."

She surprises him, "I love you too."

"More than anything Livvie. I love you more than anything." There is a smile widening across her face but before she can say anything. "Making you smile means everything to me too."

"How did you know I was smiling?"

"I know what you need."

She lightly moans in his ear, "You most certainly do."

"Don't moan like that. My day is not over and I don't want to have to calm myself down."

She lets out a moan again that seems to linger in his ear. "Is that better?"

"Come on Liv, you aren't playing fair."

"I know….," she laughs. "Imagine this, I'm lying in bed with just my panties on and the shortest tee-shirt you can think of, stopping just at my navel. I'm hot as hell. If I could lay in bed completely naked I would but I'm sure the moms and the staff don't want to see that."

"Did you say just panties and a short shirt?"

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"You want to have phone sex."

"What?"

He readjust himself. He's just thinking about her breasts swinging in the shirt, her nipples hard and in need of his wet attention. "You heard me. You want to have phone sex."

"Fitz, we are not having phone sex...but I know you. You are licking your lips at the thought of wrapping your tongue around my nipples. You suck them so perfectly. I can just feel it right you right now," she says as she tweaks her own nipples which make her moan.

"Shit, are you fingering yourself?"

"Not yet….," she teases. "I could be persuaded."

Before he can respond Cyrus knocks at the door. "Fitz, do you have a minute?"

Fitz lets out a more than sex starved groan, "Damn…."

"I better let you go. I love you," she says.

"Really, this is how you leave me."

"You'll be fine. Make sure you are all dry before Cyrus comes in," she laughs as she hangs up.

"Ugh," he grunts. "Come in Cyrus," he says as he quickly looks down at his pants for wet moment makes him laugh. He knows she's got him wrapped around his finger.

* * *

Bibi arrives at the former Grant household to talk to Mellie. Mellie is not expecting her and is surprised when Bibi is escorted to the pool deck where she's bathing in the sun with her Coco Chanel Sunglasses.

"Get up Mellie," Bibi says as she stands and blocks Mellie's sun.

Mellie is startled. She takes off her glasses to look at Bibi, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I'm tired of your shit and today the shit stops here."

"What are you talking about?" Mellie asks with a mocking laugh.

"I want to know what it will take to get you out of our lives for good."

"I'll never be out of your hair. Victoria keeps us one big happy family."

"The only thing you ever did right was give birth to Victoria."

"Do you really think that little of me?"

"Yes, I do. You don't want Fitz. You never truly did. But you are so selfish Mellie you will make his life miserable because he fell in love with a beautiful woman that makes him happy."

Mellie has no rebuttal because she knows Barbara is right. After her confrontation with Fitz today, she knows she's lost. "You are right Barbara. I am miserable and he's happy and I don't know how to deal with that. I don't even know why I'm miserable. Maybe it's because I realize I did have something special and threw it away."

"You did Mellie. Now, bow out gracefully and move on with your life."

"I get it."

"I hope you do," Barbara says as she turns to walk away.

"Can you help me do one thing?"

Barbara turns, "Help you do what?"

"Help me repair my relationship with my daughter."

* * *

It's the following evening. The night of the awards dinner. Liv has gotten a second okay from Dr. Slauson to attend. Liv is sitting in her dressing closet looking at her stomach in the standing mirror. She's just wearing her black lace LaPerla bra and sheer black panties. She's tried on 5 different dresses. She can't make up her mind. She looks at her belly and rubs it softly.

"I want you to know, your mommy has no idea what she is doing. I don't have a clue how to be a mommy. You two really didn't think this thing through when you chose me. And the bad news is, you won't be able to return me. Just like I can't return you," she laughs.

Fitz opens the door and is about to call her name when he can faintly hear her voice in the distance. He follows it to the closet. The door is slightly ajar and he peaks inside. He relishes in the sight of her beautiful caramel skin reflecting in the mirror and in front of him. He loves the sight of her body and beautiful round stomach. She's never been sexier to him. She listens to her conversation.

"I hope I don't screw this up. Your daddy is a pro at this. He's so good with your sister. I am going to be a fish out of water. I hope you don't grow up to hate me because my parenting skills made a mess of your life. Or, I'm one of those moms that never gave you space. I just want to do right by you. I want you to be proud of your dear old mom. I just know I am going to be so proud of you. I love you so much already. I just want you to be okay."

Fitz decides to alert her to his presence, "They are going to love you," he says going into the closet. He has his shirt and pants on. His shirt is unbuttoned, unveiling his chest that is just perfect to the eye but hard and chiseled to the touch.

"How long have you been standing there?"

He eases up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, as far as they will go. "Just long enough to want to lock the door to our bedroom. Rip those underwear off of you and make love to you right on this ottoman."

She laughs, "You know what it's called."

"I've worked on that," he laughs. "And after yesterday, you got me all horny and you teased me."

"So, you want to have revenge sex," she responds.

"I would never call it that."

"Competition sex," she laughs.

He stops for a moment, "That would require a level of roughness. A level of pure and total concentration and focus," he says he brings his fingers slowly inside of her. She widens her legs so he can have full access to her.

She moans, "What time is it?"

"What?" He asks as he goes deeper inside of her. His fingers are working her with focus and precision. She has her hands draped around his neck from behind.

"What time is it?" she repeats breathless as he brings his other hand inside of her bra. He massages her sore lobes with his fingertips.

"It's like 6," he answers.

"That's enough time to bend me over this ottoman, take a shower and get to the Beverly Hilton."

Fitz is surprised but then he's not. She's so wet for him. He has her where he wants her. He says nothing and rips her underwear from her that makes her catch her breath. He unclasps the bra and brings the straps down with his teeth and does with the other, "I want you so much Livvie."

"You have me….," she answers as she reaches behind and swiftly and tries to undo his belt buckle, which she does. His pants start to drop to the floor. She feels the bulge in his underwear. His girth is long and erect, ready for her. She strokes him a few times, "Make good choices," she jokes.

She bends over the dresser slowly and enters her softly. She lets out a moan and then a squeal of delight. Fitz moves slowly into her , careful to be gentle. She takes him in but not too deep as she arches for him. She's biting her lip in pain and pleasure.

"Feels so good," she whispers through her moans.

"Yes you do," he pants as he throws his hips into the thrust. He meets her thrust for thrust, moan for moan. He continues to thrust into her as he grazes his teeth across her back. He lightly bites her skin. He licks the length of her spin as his strokes go deep, but he's careful to not go too deep.

She's out of breath, but she's in rapture, "Don't stop...don't…"

He brings one hand in front of her and massages her breasts and nipples. His moans are so loud. They are both sure that everyone in the house will hear. They are both about to reach the point of explosion when Rosis knocks on the door. "Shit…" Fitz utters as he collapses on her back. He pulls out. She stands up. They were both irritated. He walks to the door, "Yes, Rosie."

Your tuxedo arrived sir."

"In the nick of time," he shakes his head.

Liv finds a shirt to throw over herself. "I'll get it. Start the shower," she winks. He happily jumps to his feet and does just that as she gets the tuxedo.

Tonight is going to be eventful for sure.

* * *

They are well into the night at the awards ceremony. The KPIX table is full with Liv, Fitz, Abby, David, Harrison Candace, Maya, and Bibi and Randy. Fitz has been the proud husband all night. Maya has been the proud mother. Abby has gone up and accepted the award on behalf of the station. It's now time for Liv's award. She walks up to accept her award. She catches her head softly as she gets up. Fitz notices the slight stumble as does Maya.

"You okay baby," Fitz says.

"I'm good. I think I just got up too fast." She answers as everyone is clapping for her. Fitz continues, walking up the stairs with her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going up with you. Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine," she says as he escorts her up the stairs. He holds the award as she speaks.

When she leaves the stage. She is feeling woozy and it is definitely scaring her. They get back to the table.

"Liv you okay," Abby asks.

"Cousin, you look a little pale."

Maya, who is sitting on the other side of her, can tell something is wrong, "Do you feel okay? It

okay if you don't."

"I'm okay," she says.

"Son, why don't you take her home?" Bibi suggests.

"No, I want to enjoy the rest of the party"

"None of us are going to enjoy the party if you aren't feeling well," Abby says.

"Come on Liv, let Grant take you home," Harrison insists.

"Guys, come on! I am okay."

"I am taking you home. We will make a graceful exit."

"I'll come with you," Maya insists.

"No, Mama, please stay and enjoy the party for me. I'll go home."

They get her up and leave without any fanfare. Fitz gets her home and they get upstairs where Fitz changes her clothes. He picks one of her favorite nightgowns to put on her.

"Fitz, I can change my own clothes."

"Livvie indulge me please. I'm freaking out okay."

She stops him from moving. Grabbing his face and bringing it to hers, "Baby, I'm okay. Don't freak out. My pressure is probably just high."

"Which is not good."

"No, but I really do feel okay. I was just a little lightheaded. I think I was just too excited."

"I should have brought you straight to the hospital. Put on a coat, I am taking you to the hospital."

"Fitz, I don't want to go to the hospital tonight. If I don't feel better in the morning, we will go."

"Liv," he whispers.

"I promise," she tries to assure him.

"I just want to go to sleep in my husband's arms and relax. Can we do that?"

"How are you feeling right now? And tell me the truth."

"I feel much better. I am not woozy and that's the truth."

"I'm gonna trust you," he says.

"I am going to go to the bathroom, do my girlie things and then you are gonna hold me until I fall asleep."

He smiles at her, "Okay," he says as she goes into the bathroom. He picks up his phone and calls Dr. Slauson's emergency phone. She picks up.

"Dr. Slauson, it's Fitz. Do you have a minute?"

"Yes, I do. How is Olivia?"

"She got lightheaded this evening at the awards show. She was kind of stumbling. She says she's fine, that she was just a little woozy."

"How is blood pressure?"

"Her mother has been keeping an eye on it. It was normal earlier today. I will take it again or should I bring her in right now."

"She's not throwing up and that's good. But yes, please take her pressure now and let me know what it is. In the morning let's do it again unless something changes throughout the night. If it does, you bring her to emergency."

"Okay, I can do that." He shakes his head as Liv comes out of the bathroom. He sees her, "Goodnight," he says.

"Goodnight," she answers.

""Who was that?"

"Dr. Slauson, I told her what happened. She wants me to be on watch tonight."

"Fitz," she says walking over to him, "I promise, I am okay."

"Just let me worry. She wants me to take your blood pressure now and we monitor you the rest of the night."

"Okay," she takes a deep breath.

Much to Fitz's relief, her numbers are normal. It's a sigh of relief. "We have to figure out what spikes your number Livvie."

"Maybe it was the great sex," she jokes trying to lighten the mood.

He looks at her, not laughing, "Don't say that. I would never forgive myself if I was the reason for you getting sick. Something happening to you or the babies."

"I'm sorry, that wasn't a good joke. It's not your fault. Let's go to sleep and if something changes tonight I won't fight you. We will go to the emergency."

"Promise," he says.

"I promise," she answers as she gets in bed. She puts the pillow between her legs and brings his arm and hand around her belly. He cradles his face into her neck. She can feel his warm breath blowing against her neck. "I feel better already," she says.

"I love you," he says as he begins to drift.

She brings the palm of his hand up to her lips, "I love you too."

* * *

It's the next morning. Fitz and Liv are fast asleep. She didn't have any more occurrences that night. They slept well. She breaks free from his grip and goes into the bathroom. She is doing her morning ritual. She brushes her teeth and then turns to walk out. Things go a little blurry. She's afraid to try and walk out. She calls for Fitz. He is in a deep sleep. She says his name again, he starts to come out of his sleep. The next he hears is a thump and crash down to the floor. That startles him awake.

Fitz looks around the room and doesn't see Liv. "Liv," he says as he jumps out of the bed and goes toward the bathroom. He walks in finding her on the floor, on her back , unconscious. There is a blood smear from the sink to the floor. His heart stops, 'Livvie, baby," he says as he goes to her side. The sight of the blood he can barely stand. "Livvie," he says again.

* * *

**What happened?**


	51. Chapter 51

The last 30 minutes had been all a blur for Fitz. He wasn't sure what to do. He screamed so loud with a pure tone of desperation. Victoria was the first to run in as he gave Liv cpr. He wasn't sure if that was what she needed but she had to do something. Victoria called an ambulance as Maya and Bibi made their way to the bedroom. Maya was frantic asking what happened and what was wrong. Bibi made sure the gates were open for the ambulance. Rosa stood watch outside for them to come in. The chef was there to cook. He didn't know what to do. Everything happened so fast.

Liv became alert right as the ambulance arrived, all she could utter was, "Fitz."

"I'm right here baby. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."

"What happened sir?" The EMT asks.

Fitz is fidgeting "I think she fell and hit her head. I was asleep and then she was calling for me and before I could get up I heard a crash and I found her on the floor. She was on her back. She didn't fall on her stomach." Fitz is giving all this information as they get oxygen on her and strapped to the gurney.

"Good," the EMT responds.

"Mom can you call Dr. Slauson. Tell her we are on the way."

"Okay, I'll do that."

"Take care of my baby," Maya utters.

It's an hour later. They are sitting in the waiting room. Dr. Slauson made it as fast as she could. Livvie is only 31 weeks so having the babies right now couldn't be good. Fitz is worried sick.

"Why didn't I hear her sooner, calling for me?"

Bibi is trying to keep him calm, "It's not your fault son. Just try to stay calm."

"If she dies...and the babies. She hit her head pretty hard and all the blood," he dumps his head in his hand. "If she dies," he utters.

"She is not going to die Fitz. You have to think positive."

"What is taking them so damn long?" He yells.

Maya is standing by the window, talking to her husband. She's called the airlines to cancel her flight. She's trying to stay call herself.

"It's a good sign they didn't come out soon. That means she's alive.."

"And the girls?"

"They are alive too," Bibi says as she looks up, Big Gerry has arrived. She called realizes he's there.

"How is she?" He asks

"We are waiting?" Bibi answers.

Gerry sits on the other side of Fitz, "How are you doing son?"

Fitz takes a deep breath. "I just want them to be okay. It was a little bit too much blood."

"She seems like a tough cookie. I think she's a fighter."

Candace, Abby, Harrison, and Quinn arrive. They all have a million questions. Maya speaks up, "We don't know yet."

They try to calm down, seeing Fitz is a complete wreck, Quinn decides to try and be some help, "I'll get everyone some coffee and some food."

Candace answers, "I'll go with you." They both leave.

Fitz gets up. He goes to the window, to look out. He's deep in thought when Dr. Slauson comes out. "Dr. Slauson," Barbara says. Fitz turns around quickly, running over to her.

"How is she? How are my girls?" Everyone is on pins and needles.

"They are okay!," she takes a deep breath. "Let me see if I can explain this." Bibi is trying to keep Fitz grounded. He wants to go straight to her room.

"Liv is a tough one. Seems like she had enough cognitive skills to break her fall from falling on her stomach. The girls are ok. There was of course some considerable distress for them. We will continue to monitor them. There was some cord entanglement but it's not cause for alarm right now. We didn't want to take the babies yet, if we can get them to at least 4 - 5 pounds, it will be good. Olivia suffered a mild subdural hematoma, very mild," Fitz is sweating and clenching his jaw. "We were able to stop the bleeding and clean her up. We will keep her medically induced for the next couple of days."

"What do we think caused this?" Maya asks.

"This pregnancy is high risk, as you know. I'm assuming her blood pressure spiked this morning. We've gotten her blood pressure back stable. If we keep that stable, we keep the babies stable."

"Why didn't you take the babies?" says Fitz.

"We performed a fetal echocardiography. That's why we want to keep the babies in place as long as we can. So, we can try to avoid a low birth weight."

"I want to see her." Fitz says adamantly.

"I want to see her too," Maya says.

"One at a time right now. I'll take you Fitz," Dr. Slauson says as beckons for him. Fitz wastes no time to go.

She brings Fitz to the room. He hates everything about the sight before him. He looks at Liv lying, helpless, in the bed. There are tubes everywhere. Her head is wrapped. Dr. Slauson can see his anguish. He moves to Liv's side, kissing her hand immediately, "I'm sorry baby," he whispers to her and then he moves down and kisses her stomach.

"It's really not as bad as it looks. We just want to keep a close eye on her and the sure she's breathing properly and they are breathing properly." She watches, Fitz has his hand placed firmly on Liv's tummy.

"You are giving me the hard facts, right?" Fitz asks.

"Yes, I am. Now, I'll leave you to have some time alone and give your family a little reassurance. When we can move her to a private room, your family can see her." Fitz nods in agreeance as Dr. Slauson leaves.

He just looks at Liv's peaceful face. He studies her breathing, watching as her chest moves up and down. He studies the machines that are measuring the babies activity. She's alive and the babies are alive but he's so scared that he's sick to his stomach. He never wants to see her this way. He feels like his heart has been pierced. He's resting his chin on her forearm, while squeezing her hand.

"I need you a lot of Lotus, you know that. I can't imagine going home without you. I can't imagine anything without you," he says kissing her hand over and over. The warmth of her hands brings him peace. "You always know how to get my attention. The doctor says you protected the girls when you knew something was wrong. I am so proud of you. You wonder if you will be a good mommy. You are going to be a great mommy. You just need to get through this. You need to keep fighting the girls, for you, and for me," he whispers as he rubs her stomach again as he holds the back of her hand to his lips. "I love you," he adds.

* * *

**4 Days Later:**

Fitz has refused to go home. He's insisted on showering at the hospital. Much to the dismay of the staff but they understand. He doesn't want to go home until Liv and the babies do. He's beyond exhaustion and his nerves are on edge. Maya hasn't left. They are in rotating shifts to sit at Liv's bedside along with Bibi. Fitz leaves to go to the bathroom. Bibi waits for him outside the door. He comes out startled by her presence.

"Mom, I'm a 41 year old man. I don't need help to potty anymore."

Bibi laughs, "I know that. I came to take you home so you can get some good sleep and a good shower."

"No, they are going to wake her up today. I want to be right there when they do."

"You will be. I talked to . They aren't going to do that until tomorrow morning. Honey, you are exhausted. You need some sleep."

"Mom, I'm fine. I will sleep when the three of them are safe and out of danger."

"You are not fine. The last thing we need is her waking up to her husband who's devoid of functionality because he's exhausted."

"Mom, I sleep fine in the chair."

"No, you don't. Maya is going to stay the night. You are going to go home, get a real good meal and sleep."

"Mom," he repeats again.

"No arguing. Mother knows best."

Fitz is angry but he knows Bibi is right. He is exhausted. His back shot from the chair. He needs some sleep and a decent meal. He reluctantly agrees to do it. "Fine," he says. They walk back to Liv's room. Bibi nods at Maya, letting her know he agreed. She steps aside so he can talk to Liv. "You know our babies wonderful grandmothers have conspired against me. They are sending me home for sleep and food. Which I don't need. But, I'll do it. I know you'd be demanding I do the same thing. I promise I'll be back first thing in the morning." He brings his mouth down to her stomach, "You girls play nice in there. Be good for Mommy." As usual they react to his voice. The monitors react. "I love you," he whispers to them as he gets up.

He looks at Maya but before he can speak, "Don't worry, if something happens I'll call you."

"I shouldn't be leaving," he says.

"Yes, you should. You need some rest Fitz. We are only thinking of you. They need you healthy and alert," she says as she points at Liv.

Fitz takes a deep breath, "I know."

Maya takes his hand, "You are the best thing ever happened to my baby. Cut yourself some slack."

"I'll try. I'll call every hour on the hour," he says.

"No you won't. You are going to sleep," Barbara answers as she gently drags Fitz out.

* * *

Back in New York, during the day when he's not on site. He's been keeping an eye on the worker who was caught in the building when it collapsed. He noticed the guy who kept dropping by to see him. Tom takes some pictures and does some digging. He goes to see him, after Keith leaves.

Tom knocks on the door to a confused face. It's Eduardo's wife, "Hello," she says.

"Hi ma'am, I am Tom Larsen. I work for Mr. Fitzgerald Grant. He owns the building your husband was working on when he got hurt."

She looks more scared to see him, "Yes, he's paying for everything. We appreciate it."

"Yes, that's not why I'm here. I have a few questions for him."

"Who's that?" Eduardo asks as he walks slowly with crutches to the door.

She answers, "He works for Mr. Grant," she says.

"Can I help you?" Eduardo says.

"Can I talk to you privately?"

"Is he going to stop paying his medical bills?" His wife immediately jumps to conclusions.

"No, this is an entirely different matter."

Eduardo decides to meet him outside. He hobbles out, closing the door behind him. "What's going on?"

Tom cuts to the chase. He pulls out the photo of Keith, "Who is this guy?"

Eduardo is immediately caught in the throat, "Umm, he's a guy I know."

"Well, that is obvious. He visits enough. What do you know about him?"

"Nothing, I just do some work for him on the side. Just a little extra cash. I am trying to get my kid into private school."

"What kind of work and what is his name?"

"Is that important?"

Tom gives him a look so deadly, responding, "It kind of is."

"I mean, he has nothing to do with Mr. Grant."

"See, I think he does. I asked around the hospital. He visited you a few times there."

Tom can see that Eduardo is starting to get clammy. He's starting to sweat. "Like I said, he's a friend."

"I'm just a phone call away from calling Mr. Grant, Joe, and maybe the police."

"Why?" Eduardo asks nervously.

"The video tapes showed him visiting you after your shift a couple times."

Eduardo knows Tom is going to find out. He decides to come clean, "His name is Keith Young."

"Keith Young," Tom repeats. Tom looks at him as if that's not enough.

"He approached me, he asked me to make some problems and he'd give me what I need for my kid."

Tom shakes his head, "So, you compromised the building."

He takes a deep breath, "Yes, I did."

Tom gets up, "Don't think of warning him. I'll deal with him myself. If you warn him, I'll have to deal with you and you won't want that."

Eduardo can see the seriousness in his face and shakes his head in compliance. "What does that mean for me?"

"That's up to Mr. Grant," Tom answers as he begins to walk away. "I'm watching."

* * *

Fitz is at home. He was more exhausted than he wanted to admit. Bibi puts him in the chair in the kitchen to have lunch. She grabs the top of his head and gives him a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"That was for me being happy to know what I did was right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your father wasn't the best role model but I did my best to raise you right and I know I did. You are a good husband and good father. I'm proud of you."

Fitz smiles, "You are a good mother."

The chef has prepared a creamy tomato soup with turkey sandwiches. One of Fitz's favorite combos.

Bibi studies him as they eat, "What is it?"

"I just want them to be okay."

"Son, they will be."

Fitz takes a deep breath, "I just love them so much. I love her so much. I finally got everything I wanted."

"And you are going to keep it?"

Fiz tries to quiet his anxiousness. "She's a fighter."

"Yes, she is."

Fitz gets up after finishing his food. "I'm gonna call Maya and try to get some sleep." He says kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay son. I'll come and check on you."

Fitz goes up stairs, he makes it to the bedroom he hasn't seen since that night. Everything is exactly how they left it. The bed is still unmade. There are clothes on the floor. Fitz goes to the bathroom, which hasn't been touched since that night. The blood is still on the floor and the splatter on the sink from her hitting her head. Fitz just stares at it in agony. He decides to clean it up and he does quickly.

He straightens up the room and settles on the bed and calls Maya. "How are they?"

"No changes. Her vitals are great. The girls' vitals are great. They are doing well. The doctor showed me. They are actually sleeping right now."

"Liv said they love to sleep," Fitz laughs.

"She's right," Maya answers.

Fitz takes a moment, "Thanks Maya," he answers.

"No, thank you! Now, get some sleep."

"I'll try," he answers as he hangs up.

Fitz lays down on Liv's side of the bed. He lays on her pillow with the scent of her perfume intruding his nose which is welcome. It makes him feel close to her. He falls asleep, snoring, which he never does that loudly. He's so tired.

* * *

Fitz wakes up to his phone ringing with a call from Cyrus, Marcus, and Tom. He's a little upset there are no calls from Maya but thankful at the same time. He decides to listen to Tom's message first.

The message says, "_Sir, I think I got some answers and I think I know who tampered with the building."_

Fitz has wanted that news. He decides to call. Tom doesn't answer on the first 3 rings. He finally picks up, "Mr. Grant."

"What's the name?"

"I heard about Mrs. Grant. How is she?"

"They are supposed to wake her up today. She's okay!"

"That's good." He takes a look at the file. "His name is Keith Young. He's a furniture designer for major luxury hotels and a partner in Pinnacle Realty."

"Keith Young," Fitz repeats as he looks for something to wear. He pulls out a polo shirt that Liv says he looks edible in. It brings him a smile.

"Yes, looks like Pinnacle Realty has lost out on the last two major deals here on the East Coast."

"Okay," Fitz says.

"And he paid Eduardo to compromise the structure."

Fitz is still trying to remember where he heard that name before. "I think I know the prick. Send me a photo."

"Will do," Tom says.

"I have to go. I have to get to the hospital. Good work Tom. I'll tell you what I want done next," he answers as he hangs up. Fitz opens the picture and his suspicions are right. It's Keith. "Gotcha," Fitz says.

Stephen has made his way to the hospital to see Liv. He found out from Cyrus when he called Cyrus about the sale of the house and the legal agreement for the money. He knew it was a bad idea but he figured he would go anyway. He walks into the waiting room only to be greeted by Abby and Quinn. Candace had just left with Harrison to grab a bite to eat.

"Stephen, what are you doing here?" Abby asks.

"I just wanted to see how Liv was doing. Have you seen her?"

"No, it's only family right now. But they are going to wake her up this morning.

"Hey Quinn," Stephen says.

"Hey Stephen!"

"I've been so worried about her."

"Do you think it's a really good idea for you to be here?" Quinn asks. She knows from talking to Abby that Fitz is not the biggest fan.

"Probably not but Liv is my friend. I am allowed to check on her."

Abby is confused about what Quinn is talking about. "What do you mean?"

"We will talk about it later," Quinn says.

Just as she says that, Fitz walks in and his eye is immediately trained on Stephen. He's immediately annoyed. But he knows causing a scene won't help. He then notices Abby and Quinn.

"Hey Fitz," Quinn says, knowing he hates that Stephen is there.

"Hey," Fitz says as Stephen turns around. Bibi makes it to the area.

"Fitz," Stephen says.

Just as Fitz is about to speak Dr. Slauson comes in. "We are ready,"she says.

Fitz decides Stephen is not worth it and excuses himself. He's swift at going to Liv's room. Bibi goes with him.

They start the procedure to wake Liv up. Fitz, Bibi and Maya stand calmly and just wait for her to wake up. Fitz plants himself in the chair beside Liv and holds her hand.

"Wake up sleeping beauty! I want to see those beautiful brown eyes," he says kissing her hand.

"How long does it take?" Maya asks.

"Not long. She's going to be very groggy when she does." Dr. Slauson answers. "We redressed her bandages. That small incision is healing nicely."

"Come on baby before I freak out. Wake up for me," Fitz says to her.

Bibi is holding her breath for her son. She can see he's not breathing.

Liv starts to show some signs of movement. She squeezes the hand holding hers. "That's it. I'm right here," Fitz says.

Liv continues to move around and eyes begin to flutter. Maya is rubbing her leg, trying to help her along. "Come on Livvie."

Liv finally opens her eyes fully and she is startled by the four faces looking at her. "Olivia, it's Dr. Slauson."

Liv looks her way and then back over to Fitz. "Hi beautiful!"

Dr. Slauson checks her eyes which are perfectly normal. "Welcome back!"

Fitz takes a deep breath, "You gave me a scare," he says as he reaches up and kisses her head.

"Who are you?" Liv says.

Fitz's eyes nearly bug out of its sockets. "Livvie," he says.

Liv has a confused look on her face. "Livvie," she repeats.

Fitz looks over at Dr. Slauson and back at Liv, "Baby, do you remember what happened?"

Maya and Bibi are now concerned. "Livvie, baby, it's Mama."

Liv looks at her with an almost blank stare and back over to Fitz. "She doesn't remember. What's wrong?" Fitz says in a panic.

Liv moves her hand, as if she's afraid of his touch. "I almost had you," she says with a wink.

Everyone lets out a long sigh and then laughs. Fitz says, "Don't scare me like that."

"How else would you know if I was okay if I didn't tease you a little bit?" She laughs.

"I should," Fitz says….

"What?" She laughs playfully, which makes her grimace from the pain.

Bibi laughs immediately, "Brilliant," she says to Liv.

"Well this is good to see," Dr. Slauson says. Fitz is kissing her face and then kisses her stomach. "Olivia, how are you feeling? You are going to have some menacing headaches but us keeping you under should have helped that healing. "

"Okay, my noggin doesn't feel that bad but I know that could change any second." She tries to feel her head. She can tell there are bandages. "What happened up here?" She says as she points at her.

"Do you remember what happened?" Dr. Slauson asks.

"I do, it's a bit fuzzy."

"Are you okay to talk about it?" Fitz asks.

"Yes, I was brushing my teeth. I was about to wash my face and I all of a sudden I got really dizzy and I turned around to call for Fitz because everything was blurry. And tried to hold on to the sink and I went down."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you," Fitz says.

"It's okay! Fitz don't blame yourself. I'm okay and the babies are okay," Liv says. Then she looks over at Dr. Slauson. "The babies are okay, aren't they?"

"Yes, you hit your head on the sink. A minor subdural hematoma. We are going to monitor the healing of that but we stopped the bleeding. The babies were in distress when they got you here. That was to be expected. We want to keep them nestled in your belly as long as we can."

"But they look okay," Liv asks, concerned.

"Yes, they do. But we will keep you here until we take them."

"What? That's another 5 weeks."

"Yes, you are going to be a resident of Cedars Sinai for the next 5 weeks," Dr. Slauson informs her.

"Can't I be monitored at home?"

Before Dr. Slauson can answer, Fitz intervenes. "That's fine Dr. Slauson." Liv looks at Fitz surprised.

Maya gets her phone out. "Let me call and let the family back home know what's going on and that I'm not coming home."

"Mom, you need to get back home and check on everything. You don't need to stay here."

"Olivia Carolyn Pope," she says very sternly. Fitz clears his throat. Maya adds, "Grant!"

Olivia knows not to try and argue. Dr Slauson continues, "We are going to get you into a private family room. That way Fitz can have a bed in here to sleep and stay."

"Thank you doctor," Fitz says as he kisses her hands repeatedly.

Bibi goes over to Liv, "I am so happy you are okay honey. I am going to go home and pack this man a bag for the weekend. I won't be able to get him to go back home."

"Not a chance in hell," Fitz says.

"Maya why don't you come home with me. Get you a nice shower, some food and some sleep," Bibi suggests.

May looks over at Liv, "I'm fine mama. Plus I got this guy," she nods.

"Okay," Maya agrees as she walks over and gives her a kiss. "Don't you ever scare us like that again."

"Yes Ma'am," she answers as Bibi and Maya leave.

"Do we know what happened doctor?" Fitz asks.

"That's another reason I want to keep her here. I believe it was your blood pressure but I want to be sure and if you have another episode, I would rather you be here where we can easily treat you."

"I rather be safe than sorry," Fitz responds.

"I'll have a nurse take your vitals but give you two some privacy," Dr. Slauson announces as she leaves.

Fitz can't wait until the room is just them. He holds her hand tighter and he can't take his eyes off of her. He just shakes his head. She caresses his face. "I'm ok Fitz," she says.

"You could have easily not been okay," he says.

"But I am. That's what is most important."

"I should have taken you here that night. This may not have happened."

"We don't know that and you can't blame yourself."

"I do blame myself. I just want you okay. I want our babies okay," He rested his head on her shoulder. He looks up at her with puppy dog eyes. "You know what it was like being home last night without you. The only thing that let me sleep was that you were okay."

"You look so tired. You should be sleeping now."

"I slept last night. The mothers made me go home."

"Good," she laughs. "You know better than to fight with them."

"I didn't want you to wake up and I wasn't here."

She looks over at the chair, "Have you been sleeping in that chair every night? You know that's not good for your back."

"I was fine. Nothing a little massage won't kink out."

"I certainly can't give you a massage right now," she responds.

"I know. You know that hot little number at the Montage that gives that amazing massage. I thought I would go and pay her a little visit."

Liv rolls her eyes, "Excuse me," she says.

"She likes me. She gives me freebies all the time. She says it's a shame I'm married."

"It'll be a shame I'll have to kill you," she responds.

"I love it when you turn into Mama Bear," he jokes knowing it worked. "I had to get you back for your "amnesia"

She squints her eyes at him, "I am hungry. Can you get me chili dogs from Pinks?"

The nurse can hear and comes in just in time to shoot down the idea, "We are having some broil chicken and steamed vegetables with a baked potato brought in for you."

"That's gross," Liv says.

"That's healthy," the nurse responds. "I need to take your vitals."

"I need to make one phone call. Then you are stuck with me the rest of the evening," he says walking over and giving her a kiss.

"Hurry back," she says.

"I will," he answers, giving her a kiss. "Be good girls," he says to her stomach.

"Come back with Chili Dogs," she yells.

"Not a chance," he says closing the door.

She laughs.

Fitz gets outside and dials Tom. Tom picks up, "Yes sir!"

"I know what I want you to do. I know exactly how to handle Mr. Young."

* * *

**Well Keith, it looks like your time is up with the Grants. Olivia and the babies are safe for now. Next chapter, we will meet the twins, however they arrive.**


	52. Chapter 52

It's been a full two weeks in the hospital and Liv is going stir crazy. Fitz reluctantly goes into the office for 4 hours on Tuesday and Thursdays. He knows he needs to be a presence but of course his mind is not there. He has been working out his plan for Keith which is sure to put this situation to rest. He hasn't told Liv yet because he doesn't want to give her any stress.

"Are you sure this is how you want to handle this Keith Young situation?" Cyrus asks.

"Yes, I am sure. This no doubt has to do with Liv. He was in Hawaii when they met. He was then miraculously in St. Lucia while she was there. I want to believe that was a coincidence. That he's not stalking her. Then there's the flowers. What if that SOB sent my wife those flowers. I can't let him get away with that."

"We don't know that he sent her the flowers but yes he needs to be dealt with," Cyrus finishes.

"Yes he does. You don't mess with me and you sure as hell don't mess with my wife."

"Speaking of wives, specifically the one removed…"

"What about her? Or, should I say what now?"

"Actually, she found a buyer for the house, above market value."

"So she will get about 12 million for it."

"Yes, the buyer loved the location and the major renovations you did on the house."

"Well good for Mellie," he says, almost uninterested. He looks down at his phone, waiting for Liv to text him back.

"Mellie sent me the check to be made in her name to the Substance abuse center."

Fitz looks up from his phone "She did. I'm surprised."

"Yes, she said you were right." Cyrus explains as Fitz is taken aback.

"Did she look well to you?"

"Yes, she informed me that she's moving to Napa Valley for a while. She has 45 days to move completely out of the house."

Fitz lets out a deep sigh, "She's going to be with her parents for a while."

"Yes, she is."

"Maybe it will be good for her. I hope it is," he answers as Liv finally answers.

"How's Liv?" Cyrus asks.

"She's good! No more episodes," he answers as he knocks on his desk. "I just hope it stays that way. My mom is with her right now. Liv made Maya go home so she was properly packed to stay for a few weeks after the babies are born."

"Liv is a strong woman Fitz. They are going to be okay."

Fitz gets up from his desk, "I'm just in my head right now. Walking in that bathroom, finding her on that ground with blood splattered, I can't explain it. It scared the hell out of me. I didn't breathe until she opened her eyes to look at me."

"And she opened those curious eyes and teased you. She's strong," Cyrus reminds him.

"I am just anxious. I am anxious for her. I am anxious for the babies. I feel like I won't be okay until I can look at all three of them together. You know the perfect photo of her holding our girls looking up at me with that sheepish grin she gets sometimes."

"Why don't you get to the hospital? You have done all the major stuff this morning. Marcus is handling the finalization on the Keith situation."

Fitz smiles. He was desperate to leave and be with Liv. "Thanks Cyrus!"

Abby and Quinn are visiting with Liv, giving Bibi a little break. They are laughing and joking around, acutely aware of all the machines that surround Olivia and the babies.

"I can't believe Fitz told you that you couldn't sneak me food."

Quinn hands her a bag of freshly prepared healthy food that tastes much better than what the hospital has to offer. "I promised him I would fix you something good and something healthy, healthy and good."

Liv rolls her eyes jokingly, "He worries enough for the both of us."

"He just loves you more than anything," Abby answers.

"I know, I know he's worried. It was scary and I was scared."

"He had to be freaked out to see you lying there with blood everywhere," Quinn says, laying Liv's food out on the tray in front her.

"It was and I got it. He is just trying to take care of us." She clears her throat wanting to change the subject. "What is going on with you two? What's going on in Los Angeles? I am stuck behind these walls."

"Well, David's been talking a lot about marriage. I am not quite sure how I feel about it yet. I suppose we live together, so it's only logical. I just don't know what I think about it."

"He's a good guy Abby and he's really good to you. Give it a chance. I am not saying jump into marriage but you need to give him a real chance. I've known you for 6 years. The guys you have semi dated have all been flaky and Harrison…"

"I'm not mad with her about that. Sexually that was a very good decision," Quinn interrupts with a laugh.

"Well, even Harrison is settling down. He tries not to be serious about Candace but he is. They are this close to moving in together. He starts to get those stars in his eyes when he talks about her. He recognizes her for what she is with him."

"You don't think I recognize and see David," Abby says defensively.

"No, I think you see it and you are afraid of it. As afraid of him as I was of Fitz. I was afraid my past would turn him away from me. You are afraid you aren't good enough for him. Just like you were afraid you couldn't run the station." She grabs her hand, "You'll be a good girlfriend, if you let yourself be."

"Liv, I didn't pay for a session," Abby says with a laugh and tears.

"And you'll be a good wife too," Liv finishes.

"Don't worry Abs, she shrunk me a few weeks. Before I knew it I was admitting how much I liked Charlie."

"And how much do you like Charlie?" Abby asks.

"Enough that he's the first man I ever went down on," she says as her face grows red. "I'm the least prudish person I know but I was prudish about that."

"That's serious….." Abby says.

"I told her to explore the reasons why she is allowing all these firsts with Charlie," Liv answers.

"The answer is scaring the shit out of me." Quinn says with shivers that makes them all laugh.

"Speaking of men. When Stephen was here the day after your accident, Quinn thought it wasn't a good idea for Stephen to be here. What's up with that? Quinn wouldn't tell me. " Abby asks not forgetting what happened.

"Stephen was here. Fitz didn't tell me that. Although, I can't say I'm surprised."

"Why does he hate Stephen?" Abby presses.

"He thinks Stephen wants Liv," Quinn answers.

"He thinks Stephen hasn't given up on us having a chance again."

"Well is he right?"

"He told me he hates that he let his chance get away. He regrets not fighting for me when Edison and started dating. And he regrets that Fitz came along and stole his chance but he's happy that I'm happy."

Abby hesitates, "Every man says that to save face. No doubt his ego is bruised and he's mad as hell at Fitz. Not to mention he's Fitz's divorce lawyer."

Liv looks at her, knowing that she's right. "I suppose you are right." She grows silent. She knows there are things that bother her about the whole situation but she doesn't want to dig into it. She shuffles in the bed. The babies are extra active, the closer they get to the big day. She zones out.

"Earth to Liv," Quinn says.

"Sorry! What happened?"

"You okay! Should I call the nurse," Abby asks. Just as she says this, Fitz turns the knob to the door. He hears their voices and stops.

"No, do not do that. Fitz will be here any minute and he will get nervous if he sees too many nurses coming in here. He will freak out."

"Liv, you are really worried about him aren't you?"

She hesitates to answer, "I do. I know he's worried about me. He sits in that chair over there and sleeps in it. It's killing his back. He's not sleeping well because he doesn't want to sleep in the bed and get into a deep sleep. On top of that, he's not eating well." Liv is growing upset. Fitz can hear the worry in her voice. "And at night, I know he's not sleeping because he's staring at me and making sure me and the babies are okay. I act like I'm sleeping but I see him."

"Maybe you should tell him," Quinn says.

"Tell him that' he's too worried about me."

"No, tell him you are worried about him," Quinn responds.

Fitz makes enough noise to announce his arrival, "Hello Ladies!"

They all look up and smile. He walks over to Liv and gives her a kiss and then gives a lingering kiss to her stomach. "Hi," she whispers.

"Hi," he answers. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you are here," she answers. As if on cue, Liv starts to laugh. Fitz, Quinn, and Liv look confused. "The twins are doing cartwheels in here. The moment they heard daddy."

Fitz reaches down and talks to her stomach. Quinn and Abby are mesmerized by him and how he handles her. They motion behind that they are in love. "I know mommy's boring and she's not as much fun as me but you have to give her a break." Liv smacks him on the head playfully.

"Boring," she repeats.

"They are gonna be daddys girls."

"Not if I can help it."

"We are going to go," Abby says.

"No, actually, I want you all to stay a little longer. I have something I need to take care of. If you don't mind."

"I guess we can stay," Abby answers.

"Sure we can," Quinn agrees.

Liv instantly looks disappointed, "Where are you going? You just got here."

"I promise I won't be long," He says kissing her softly on the lips.

"Okay," she answers as she never breaks away from his lips.

He turns to Abby and Quinn, "I owe you guys one. I promise I won't be long." He turns and goes out of the door.

"Where is he going?" Quinn says.

Liv tries to hide her two prominent emotions, fear and excitement. "I wish I knew."

* * *

Keith is sitting at his desk, in his showroom. There are elaborate furniture pieces laid out across the large space. He does have an eye for design. He started the company because someone saw his furniture in a friend's home. He built the pieces, they were recognized and he got commission to do more. He's finally made enough money and a name for himself to have a warehouse and hire more workers. He's found the space and they started moving in two weeks ago. He looks up to see Eduardo come in.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"They fired you from the child. What do we have to talk about? Or, do you want to talk about how you lost the job."

"I just came to warn you man."

Keith comes from around his desk, "Warn me of what."

"That Grant guy, he knows about you."

At first Keith laughs, because that can't be. "He knows of me but he knows nothing about me. At least not yet."

"No man, he's got some kind of guy. You know like the mafia man. That delivers his messages and he delivered me one a couple of weeks ago."

Keith realizes what Eduardo is saying, "What was his name?"

"It was Tom something but man, he's been watching us. Watching you come to visit me all the time."

"What did he say and why the hell didn't you tell me this sooner?"

Eduardo laughs, "I would have but after you backed out of our deal. I figured it was on you man."

"I didn't back out of our deal. You couldn't do the simple job I gave you, so I had to take matters into my own hands. But what did he say."

"He just came to my house man. He let me know that Mr. Grant would be dealing with you himself. I don't know what it means."

"Damn," Keith says annoyed. "What did you tell him?"

"Everything! I told him everything."

"You ratted me out and now you come to warn me."

"You should have kept your word. I gotta go man. He could be watching us now," he hurriedly turns and leaves.

Keith goes back to his desk. This was certainly not supposed to happen. Grant wasn't supposed to ever figure him out. He was supposed to blindside him and then everything else would fall into place. What's his next move?

* * *

Both Abby and Quinn got to separate emergency calls that send them out. The nurse is with Olivia to check her vitals. Liv is used to the routine now. So far it has been an easy street for her. No more episodes. Her blood pressure and glucose is doing as to be expected. They have been monitoring the amniotic sacs. Liv is studying the nurse.

"Is everything okay?" Liv asks.

"Everything looks good Mrs. Grant!"

Liv takes a deep breath, "I worry when you all don't say anything and I worry when you do, even if it is good news. I am officially a worry wart."

"No, you are an expectant mother that's all. It's getting close to the big day."

"I'm so nervous," Liv says.

"It's okay. It's totally natural. Everything is going to be fine. I will come back shortly, so we can help you in for your bath."

"I was hoping I could do that," the voice says. Liv moves her head to see Fitz standing sits a bag down in the chair facing her bed. Liv is immediately flushed with embarrassment as she looks up at the nurse.

"Hello ," the nurse answers.

"Hi Zoe! You are on duty tonight," Fitz says going over to Liv reaching down to kiss her.

"Yes sir!" Zoe smiles uncontrollable. She's young and fresh out of school and totally and harmlessly smitten with Fitz. Liv actually thinks it's adorable. "Sir, you know I can't let you do that."

"Yes you can! I will make sure she is bathed thoroughly well," he says mischievously. Liv nudges him with his elbow. "I promise, there will be no hanky panky."

"Fitz," Liv whispers.

"Let's go outside," he says to Zoe as he opens the door for her.

"Fitz," Liv says again as he turns around and motions her to stay silent.

Fitz is gone for a few minutes. Liv experiences some first time pain that catches her off guard. She tries to push through it. It only lasts a minute or two but it seems like forever. She shuffles to move up in the bed and quickly looks over to the monitors to see if they react to nothing happens as Fitz comes back in.

"Okay, just took a little charm and the promise of a harmless date," Fitz jokes.

Liv looks for something to throw at him as he comes closer to her. He reaches down to kiss her, "Aren't you kissing the wrong woman. Go find Zoe," she muses folding her arms and turning her face away.

"I am just kidding. I am just kidding," he says kissing her temple. She lets down her guard and turns to him.

"I guess I couldn't blame you. I am fat everywhere. You can't even put your arms around me. She's cute and bubbly and attractive."

He turns her face to him, "First of all, she's not my type or should I say, my hue choice. She will never be as sexy as you and you get sexier everyday. The only thing stopping me from touching every part of your body right now is the fact that we are in a hospital," he says kissing the crook of her neck that is still exposed to her.

"It's gonna be a long time before I get my body back. If I get it back," she pouts.

"You'll be sexy no matter what."

"You are just saying that."

"I love you. That's why I'm saying that," He lifts her chin up, "Look at me." She lifts her eyes to meet his. "I love you Mrs. Pope-Grant. I'm gonna be gray and old with a beer belly soon. I hope you still love me."

"I suppose," she jokes."

"You and I are going to take a nice shower and then you and I have a date."

"What?" Liv answers confusingly.

"You need to feel special and tonight is going to be special."

"How did you get her to agree to that?"

"I have my ways," he says, pushing the button for the nurse.

"How are we going to have a date?" She asks.

"You will see," he answers as he kisses her hand. Zoe comes in.

"You have 1 hour ," Zoe explains as she is carefully removing the patches from. She's getting Liv ready as Fitz takes the large bag into the private bathroom they have. It has a stand-in shower with a bench on it. There's also a seat in there that they use for her sometimes. He gets the shower going as Zoe gets her ready.

"That's perfect," Fitz says.

Liv gets help sitting up on the side of the bed, "How did he talk you into this?"

"He is very charming," Zoe smiles.

"Tell me about it. Look where I am," Liv says, pointing at her stomach.

Zoe chuckles as she helps her into the bathroom for Fitz who's awaiting. Little does Liv know she has even more of a surprise when she comes out of her room.

* * *

Keith is now in his apartment strategizing about what he wants to do with Grant Realty. How does he want to deal with the man who's gotten one up on him. His phone rings. He's still doing business. "Thanks for getting back to me.I want to talk to you about acquiring the other floors of the building." He is stopped by the person on the other end.

"What the hell do you mean? How did this happen? I'll be damned. How did you let Grant do this?" He's irate at this point, screaming into the phone and he then hangs up.

He swipes the papers from his table. His anger has risen and you can see his face distorted with venom as he slams out of his door in search of alcohol.

* * *

Fitz and Liv are in the shower. Fitz has sat Liv gently on the bench in the standup shower. Her legs are more tired now. Her ankles and feet are swollen. The hot water is steaming the entire bathroom as he's massaging her feet and legs. Her moans are just above a squeak as he massages the pressure points to perfection.

"Fitz, we can't go on a date. There is no way they are going to let me out of this hopital," she sighs as he applies pressure to her calves.

"I know that," he answers as he keeps massaging.

"So what are you doing?"

"Would you let me just work my magic?" He asks.

He gets off his knees and lifts her up, bringing her over to the hot water. She's wrapped her hair before entering the shower. He lathers the sponge and begins to lather her body and wash. They stand under the hot. For a brief moment the hot water washes the stress from them.

"That feels good," Liv says as he washes her legs, while on his legs again. She looks down at him. "Thank you," she says. He gets up, dropping a kiss on her shoulder.

"Anytime," he answers as he gently washes her stomach, arms, and back.

"How do you think of everything I need and when I need it?"

"I told you before, it's because I love you so much."

"It's my turn," she says as she takes the sponge from him.

"I'm sure," she says. She stops and looks him up and down, "You are long, so you may have to get some places on your own." They both laugh as she begins to lather his torso and up.

"No touching my junk Mrs. Grant," he teases. She winks at him as they both laugh and his throat catches. He looks down.

"Ok, I won't," they both laugh.

They get dressed and Fitz won't let her leave the bathroom. He keeps looking at his watch.

"How are you feeling?" Fitz asks.

"I want to know why we can't go out yet. And I am fine," she says pouting and folding her arms.

"The surprise is almost ready….stop pouting," he says walking over to her, placing a kiss gently on her is a knock at the door. That was the password for him to know his surprise was ready. He hears the door close. "Okay, we can go out now." He says, turning the door latch and opens it to let her out. She steps out of the door. There is a table with a tablecloth with candles. The whole room is decorated for romance. Liv's face exactly what he expected it to be. Shocked and surprised as her eyes scan the room. There is light music playing in the background.

"How did you do this?" She asks as he eases her down to the chair.

"It took a little begging and pleading but I worked my magic."

She notes the covered plates on the table before taking off the top, she asks, "Is this fancy hospital food or real food?"

"It's real food. Dr. Slauson said I could treat you a little bit but only for tonight."

"Does it have taste?"

"Immense…"

She opens the top and there are chili dogs waiting for her with sweet potato fries instead of her go to chili cheese french fries topped with bacon and green onions and sour cream.

"Oh my God….Pinks! You got me Pinks."

"I figured you and my girls deserved a treat."

"If I weren't carrying two bowling balls, I'd leap over this table and give you a lap dance," she jokes.

"Damn," he laughs. He watches as she scoffs down one hot dog. She's in pure bliss and he's never been happier.

"Something with real salt in it," she drools over the hot dog.

"I don't think you've ever looked at me the way you are looking at that hot dog," he jokes.

"I could be looking at this hot dog and thinking precisely about you. It's long, slightly salty with a hint of sweet," she utters. There is a look of need in her eyes.

"Mrs. Grant, you are in a hospital room. You naughty naughty woman."

"It has been so long since I've tasted you…"

He hums a little moan, "6-8 weeks after the babies are born..we should schedule a taste test date."

She gives him the eye, as she bites into her third hot dog, "This is taking the edge off," as she waves off his advances.

He laughs as he gets up from his chair and moves over to her, he kisses the chili that drips from her chin, "I love you."

"I love you too," she says, licking her finger which is drenched in mustard and chili.

"I just wanted you to know how special you are. That's why I wanted us to have this little date. God knows we won't be able to have a date for a while. You are making me a daddy again. You are going through all of this for me, for us. You know I'm pretty certain that you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I couldn't ask for anything more."

She smudges some of the chili on his lips and licks it off, "Thank you for this."

Fitz hums again, "Can you be pregnant all the time?" He chuckles as she guts him with her elbow.

"No sir," she laughs as they continue dinner.

After their 2 hours is up, Zoe comes in. They get Liv dressed back in her hospital attire. She checks her blood pressure and notates on the chart. She's getting Liv hooked up to the machines. Fitz is packing all the stuff away.

"Thank you so much for helping Fitz. I hope you won't get into much trouble."

"No, I won't. Are you feeling any type of discomfort Mrs. Grant." Liv motions nods that she hasn't. With Fitz in the room, she doesn't want to scare him. A pain hits her right then as she rubs her stomach in comfort to calm the girls down.

"Thank you very much," Fitz echoes. "I owe you Zoe."

Zoe leaves, leaving them alone again. "Thank you so much for this," Liv says to him.

"Well I had to be creative and my wife and I needed some lovey dovey time," he answers, reaching over and kissing. "What else can I do for you?"

"Can you lay with me until I fall asleep?"

"You don't even have to ask," he says, getting into bed behind her softly and wrapping her gently, careful not to entangle any of the cords attached. They fall asleep this way for the night, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

**Week 34:**

Dr. Slauson is in checking Liv's vitals and numbers and checking the babies. Fitz is almost biting his nails with worry. Something on the monitor is bothering her, he can tell. Liv can tell too.

"Dr. Slauson, what's wrong? I can tell."

"I don't like the elevation of some of your numbers."

"You've been on a very strict diet and we've monitored your sodium intake. These numbers are the total opposite. We need to do a check on the amniotic sacs and the babies. There may be a large buildup fluid in one of them, which we don't want."

"So, are you going to take them early?" Fitz asks, panicked.

"No, we may have to relieve some of the buildup. We need her to make it this other 2 weeks." Dr. Slauson notices the look on Liv's face, that's not quite worry, not quite fear but she's deep in thought. "Olivia, have you been feeling anything weird. Any type of pain."

Olivia tries not to answer. She looks down, almost turning into a child. "Liv," Fitz says, knowing immediately she's keeping something from him.

"Olivia," Dr. Slauson says.

Liv takes a deep breath, "3 weeks ago these pains started but I was sure it was braxton hicks. But it's been like a stabbing pain but not all the time. But I could tell the girls are getting a little agitated."

"Liv," Fitz says, trying not to sound angry.

"Olivia, you should have alerted one of the nurses."

"I know, I just…" She shakes her head.

"Let me get the nurse in here so we can prepare to take a look at your stomach and see what's going on in there. We will have to take you up to the 3rd floor." Dr. Slauson announces as she walks out to talk to the nurses.

There is a dead silence in the room. Liv knows that Fitz is upset but trying to be calm. "Fitz, before you say anything. I haven't been in constant pain."

"Liv, you should have told me the moment it started. What if it is something serious?"

Liv drops her head, feeling the weight of what he's saying, "And if something happens to them, it will be my fault."

"No, that's not what I am saying. I just don't want you to keep anything from me. You know I'm a big boy and the most important thing to me is you, Victoria, and them."

"I didn't want you to worry," Liv says, knowing that argument doesn't hold water.

"Now, I am jumping out of my skin afraid…."

"I'm sorry," She answers.

"I know you are worried about me too baby. That's why I am sleeping in that bed every night, cause I know you are worried."

"You heard what I told Abby and Quinn," she says.

"Yeah I heard it. I would sleep on the floor if I had to. If it meant being here when you need me."

"I am sorry I didn't say anything. If anything else happens..I promise, I'll tell you."

He walks over to her, "I'm the man of the man of the house. It's my job to worry about you and take care of you. I got you into this mess," he jokes.

She tries to lighten the mood, "I should have kept my knees together. Mama's always right."

He kisses her lips gently, "Are we talking about the same mother who bought you edible chocolate?"

"Are you talking about my mother?"

"No, I love her. Can we ask her to bring some more with her? We can use it in the future."

"I am not asking my mother for that," she laughs as the nurse comes in ready to take Olivia upstairs.

"You can come too Mr. Grant," the nurse announces as they go to the third floor.

As Dr. Slauson expected, there is some fluid buildup which they do an emergency procedure on to drain some of it. One of the babies as she also suspected early on is getting a little more food than the other and baby A is moving further and further toward the birth canal causing cord entanglement. It has to be managed for the next couple of weeks for 's not as dire as feared but enough to keep Liv on an even closer eye.

* * *

**Monday morning of Week 35: **

Dr. Slauson has decided she wants to try and stretch another week, for the sake of Baby B. Fitz is at the office. He had to come in and do some work and sign some legal documents. He's relieved Maya is coming at the end of the week but even more relieved his mother has been there for him.

"That was a pretty brilliant move Boss," Marcus says to Fitz.

"I had no interest in that man but messing with my business and messing with my…" He stops himself, realizing Marcus doesn't know the short history of Keith and Olivia.

"I don't understand what his beef is with you. You outbid the company he has a stake in, so what."

"I am sure this is not just business. It's personal. I am going to treat it as such. He made it personal and I'm going to finish it."

"What are you going to do with your new building? Are you going to kick him out?"

"No, that would be too much fun."

Marcus gathers the papers, "I am not going to ask any more questions, except one. How's Olivia doing?"

"She's good. She's good. The doctor is a little bit worried about one of the babies weight but the procedure went great and did what they needed it to do."

"I'm glad. I'm going to go get these to the lawyer. Let me know if you need anything else."

"I will," Fitz answers. "Thanks Marcus."

Fitz texts Liv and gets no answers. He then text his mother asking, "_Is she okay?"_

"_She's good, asleep, but good."_

"_I have a few phone calls to finish up, I'll be there shortly."_

"_Take your time, she is okay."_

Fitz smiles, he's about to make one of his phone calls when Brittany buzzes in, "Sir, there is a Mr. Keith Young here to see you."

Fitz gets up, puts his jacket on. He sends a text, quickly then buzzes Brittany back, "Send him in."

Keith comes in, squaring his shoulders, as Fitz walks closer, "Mr. Young," Fitz says. He walks over to the mini bar he has, "Would you like a drink? I am sure you can use one," he says pouring a glass of scotch and offering him one.

"No, I don't want a drink."

"I've been expecting you," Fitz says as he passes the drink again. "Are you sure?" Fitz says, as he offers him one anyway. "I know why you are here."

Keith takes the drink almost snatching it out of his hand, "You've been expecting me. Are you having me followed?"

"You keep your enemies close Mr. Young, wouldn't you agree?"

"You are one sly son of a bitch and all the articles say you are nothing like your father." he says.

"I'm nothing like my father when it comes to business. But when it comes to my wife and my family, I am a son of a bitch." Fitz says as he sits behind his desk and crosses his leg, taking a sip.

"I was going to buy that building."

"And I beat you to it."

"I want to buy it back," Keith says.

"You see, you tried to sabotage my building. You cost me millions of dollars. I don't care about the money. I can fix that but this is not about business Mr. Young."

"What is this about other than business?" Keith asks as he glimpses over at a more than loving photo of Olivia and Fitz behind his chair.

"This is about my wife, you and I both know it and I won't tolerate it."

"I am aware that your wife is your wife, unfortunately."

"Why did you come here Mr. Young?"

"Since you know it was me, what do you plan to do?"

"That all depends on you ."

"Are you going to tell the police it was me?"

"No, I'm going to let you decide your own fate," Fitz answers as Huck appears in the door. Fitz motions him in. Keith turns to see who is there. "Mr. Young, this is Huck. Huck is one of my trusted associates. He's going to escort you out and explain some things to you about how this will go going forward."

"You've got a hitman," Keith says, his eyes stirring with confusion and fear.

Fitz gets up and straightens his jacket, "Have no fear Mr. Young, you are more of a use to me alive and obedient, than dead." He is about to walk out of the door, he turns to Keith, "If you ever go near my wife again, you won't have to worry about a hitman." Fitz goes out of the office directing Brittany to reschedule his calls as he leaves. Huck looks at Keith with a stare that worries him.

* * *

Keith arrives at Fitz's office accompanied by Huck. Keith is sporting a broken hand and nothing but fear. They walk into Fitz's office. Fitz has just secured another New York deal which now involves the services of Keith. He and Huck enter the office.

Fitz gets up to greet them both, "I hear you are going back to New York." Fitz says slyly.

"Do I have a choice?"

"You always have a choice Mr. Young. You always have options."

"Or I go to jail?"

Fitz laughs, "Or something like that."

"What happened to your hand?"

"I had an accident," he says looking up at Huck.

"It took him a little too long to sign the contract. I tried not to use excessive force," Huck answers sarcastically.

"I am sure the contract was clear as well as Huck. You are to never miss rent payments. If you do, you get a visit from Tom or Huck. If I were you I would rather it be Tom. You don't ever go near my wife ever again. And whenever I call you for furniture for one of my buildings, you make free of charge. You keep your business but you sell your stake in Pinnacle Realty."

"You are taking that from me," Keith says.

"Or, I can bring my tapes to the police of Eduardo admitting to what you two did, you did."

"You got me by balls," Keith answers.

"Hardly, I let you keep them." Fitz answers.

"I'll make sure he gets to the airport in one piece," Huck promises.

"Do I need to be escorted?"

"If Mr. Grant wants you escorted, you'll be escorted," Huck says, grabbing him by the arm, lifting him from the chair.

Fitz stops him, before he leaves, "Why my wife? Why me?"

"Because I hate it when some white dude comes along and takes one of our fine sisters and makes her his own personal reparation. Your kind just go through life taking what you want. She deserves to be a brother who is going to treat her right. Not a white dude who's trying to prove his immunity to history."

Fitz studies his answers, "I'm under no fairytale that I'm not immune to the history you speak of. I know that history and I don't ignore it. I don't live in the past. I am living in a present where I fell in love with a woman who happens to be a different color than me. I never saw her color. Call me naive! I fell in love with Olivia and I am sure I would have done that no matter what color she is. But I have a question for you.."

"What is that?" Keith asks.

"What should a white dude like me, deduce for a black man falling in love with a white woman? Should I see it as a black man's experiment? Or, should I see it for what it is, two people who just fell in love. Love should be blind in my eyes Mr. Young," he finishes.

Keith is taken aback by his question, he turns to Fitz, "For what it's worth, I never wanted anyone to get hurt. That's why I instructed Eduardo to do it after hours. I just wanted to fuck with you and I guess I fucked myself," he answers as he leaves.

Fitz looks at his watch knowing he has to get going. The grandmothers are putting last touches on things in the house to get ready for the babies. Victoria volunteered to stay with Liv for the afternoon. He needs to go and relieve her.

* * *

Liv is sitting in her bed with Victoria doing her homework across from Liv. Liv was shocked when Victoria asked to sit with Liv while the grandmothers worked. She knows the protocol, the moment something happens she's to call her dad immediately. Liv is watching her with a smile on her face.

"Thanks so much for wanting to sit with me."

"It's quiet for the most part. Calculus is kicking my ass," she says and then stops. "I'm sorry."

"I won't tell if you won't plus I'm sure your father and I have said much worse."

"I wish I could help but I've never been good at math, especially Calculus," Liv studies her, "What else is on your mind?"

Victoria laughs, "I can get nothing past you."

"No you can't! Plus on a good day, I'm a shrink remember," she jokes.

"Remember that guy...boy...I met in St. Lucia, Hunter?"

"Yes, they live in Italy. His mom is a fashion designer, right?"

"Yes, that's him."

"What about him?" Liv asks. Mellie is about to enter her room and she hears them talking. She stops.

"Well, they are moving here in the fall."

"Oh, that's nice honey. You seem to really like him and he likes you."

Victoria takes a deep breath, "Yeah I do. We talk all the time on the phone. Dad's been ignoring my cell phone bill," she says with a laugh.

"He hasn't ignored it. He wants to try to be a cool dad, that's all," Liv answers.

"He kissed me in St. Lucia."

Liv smiles for her, like a proud mother, "He kissed you."

"Yes and it was weird but it was nice."

"Was it THE first kiss?"

Victoria shakes her head saying it was.

"Your first kiss should be weird. I mean...it's kissing. But it's even better when it's nice." Liv answers as she wants to say the right thing. "Did he use his tongue?"

"He asked me first," she answers.

"I like him already, he asked first."

"I let him..it was okay."

"Okay, as long as you were comfortable with it and you did because you wanted to." She waits for her to sort out her thoughts that she can see is running through her head.

"What if he really wants to date when he moves here?"

"He told you that he's moving here. I think he already knows he wants to date or you can be old fashioned and say, go steady," Liv laughs.

"What do you think Dad will say?"

"You will be Sweet 16 soon. I think your dad will be relieved this would be your first real boyfriend," Liv says with a laugh.

"When you kissed dad the first time was it weird?"

Mellie waits for this answer. The nurse is approaching. Liv answers, "No, it wasn't. It was perfect. I'll never forget it." Victoria scrunches her nose at the thought of her dad kissing. "I know it's gross," Liv laughs as Mellie knocks on the door. "Come in," Liv says apprehensively, knowing it's Mellie.

"Permission to enter," Mellie says.

Victoria and Liv, look her way. "Hi Mom," she says.

"Hi, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am," Victoria says.

"Olivia, you look well. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. It's almost showtime," Liv says rubbing her stomach.

"Thanks for allowing me to pick her up."

"No problem!" Liv says.

Mellie looks over at Victoria, "Can I talk to Olivia alone for a second?"

Victoria looks over at Olivia protectively. The switch in dynamic is apparent to Mellie, Liv says to her, "It's okay honey. Thanks for staying with me this evening."

"Thanks for our talk," Victoria says as she leaves.

"I don't know if Fitz told you but I'll be going to Napa Valley for a while. My dad's heart attack and all. I need to be there to help my mom and the business."

"He told me. I am glad your dad is on the mend."

"Thank you," Mellie says. They both stay silent, "Thanks you for everything with Victoria. She wants to stay here and I understand why."

"Mellie, she will be staying with us but she is your daughter. I am not trying to fill your shoes. Maybe this will help you two. And she's coming in the summer."

"I hope it helps. I really made a mess of things."

"We all make a mess of things but sometimes we are afforded the opportunity to clean it up. You haven't lost your daughter."

"I hope not," Mellie says. She reaches into her purse, "Before I go, I figured I should bring you something for the babies. You know I'm all about shopping and fashion, I love Christian Louboutin, then again who doesn't. So, I had these little shoes made for them. Just a little something." She hands Liv the present.

"Thank you Mellie! I love his shoes too. Every girl needs a pair."

"I better go, ummm good luck on everything with the delivery."

"Thanks," Liv answers as Mellie leaves out.

A few moments later Fitz walks into the room. Liv is deep in thought. Still holding the present in her hand.

"Present," Fitz says as he puts his bag down. "From who?"

"From Mellie, you just missed her. She picked up Victoria."

"Are you okay? You two didn't...I told her to text Victoria, to not come up."

"I am fine, I asked her to come up, so we could talk."

"And how did that go?"

"We came to an understanding that Mellie is Victoria's mother. Olivia is Olivia and together we can co-exist."

"Why are you so amazing?" Fitz asks.

"I can't answer it. I amaze myself sometimes," she jokes as they kiss.

"How about a belly massage?"

"Sounds good," She answers as he gets to work.

* * *

**Week 36, Monday:**

Fitz is sitting with Liv. She's been quiet most of the day. He hasn't wanted to push her about her thoughts but he's curious. She had a meeting with the nurse about nursing and met with the lactaid consultant. He can tell she's worried about something.

"Penny for your thoughts."

She doesn't turn to him. She stays quiet for a moment. "It's nothing."

"What did we promise?" Fitz asks getting up going toward her.

"We promised to always tell the truth," she answers.

"Okay, so what's wrong?"

"What if I can't?"

"What if you can't do what?"

"What if I can't breastfeed them?"

Fitz moves over to her, sitting on the bed, moving her hair gently behind her ears, "Why do you think that?"

"Two babies. I'll be breastfeeding two babies. What if I can't. What if I don't have the energy?"

He kisses her hand, "Then we will stock up on formula."

"No, I want to breastfeed them. I want to do that for them. I want to have that bond with them. But what if I can't do it adequately?"

"The consultant said you can do it. We just have to figure out what's the best way to go about it. I know it's going to be exhausting but baby you can do this."

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive."

"What if I am a terrible mother? They will hate me. They'll love you and I," before she can finish her sentence, Fitz reaches down and kisses her slowly.

"They are going to adore you. You'll love them more than you love me," he chuckles, "And they'll be the apple of your eye.

She laughs through her tears, "I love you so much. I can't do this without you."

"That's good to hear because I am not going anywhere."

"You better not," she sobers."You can't whisper in my ear."

"Why is that?" He laughs circling his fingers along her thighs.

"Because every time you do, you get the girls all excited and they start jumping. We need them to stay as calm as possible."

"They love their daddy," Fitz jokes.

"Yes, they do!" She says as they kiss gently.

* * *

**Week 36: Wednesday**

Liv has been having braxton hicks contractions. They started on Tuesday and everyone is on high alert. Fitz has refused to go back to the office. Bibi and Maya have been stationed at the hospital waiting room. They are all sitting with Liv, trying to keep her calm.

"How does it feel baby?" Maya asks.

"It feels like my body is being attacked by the worse elevated cramps. And they are kicking at the same time." Liv is slightly out of breath. "I am not going to make it until next week.

"Do you need something? Just tell me," Fitz says.

"Yes, I need these contractions to stop."

Fitz is rubbing her legs and feet. As Bibi tries to get her to laugh, "Fitz was one baby and I felt like that." Liv tries not to laugh but she can't help but do it.

"Mom," Fitz says.

"You were like a little sumo wrestler. I pushed you out, you were 10lbs."

"Mom, Liv does not need to hear this right now."

"You were 10 pounds," Liv says with widened eyes.

"Yes and even as a newborn he had big feet and long hands."

"You are a saint Barbara. There is no way I would push 10 pounds through this vagina. Olivia was 6 pounds. How many stitches?"

"Mom," Olivia says. Fitz has dropped his head shaking it in disbelief. This escalated far too quickly for him.

"10 stitches for 10 pounds," Barbara.

"So, you are both saying I should be grateful for a C-Section."

They both answer yes in unison. Fitz is still flushed with embarrassment.

* * *

**Week 36: Friday**

Liv is in immense pain. She was right, she won't make it to week 37. The braxton hicks are getting worse and worse.

"What if I go into labor and one of them is too small?" She cries.

"Hey, it doesn't matter, we will be here for our girls."

"But what if something is wrong because they come out too soon."

"Dr. Slauson said 36-37 weeks is a miracle for momo twins. We beat the odds."

"I just want them to be okay Fitz," she says. She is exhausted from the pain and exhausted from stress. He knows he can't stop her from worrying but he's trying to keep her calm.

"They are going to be fine." He turns her face to him, "they are going to be fine."

She takes a deep breath. "They are going to be fine."

"That's my girl," he says. He helps her sit on the side of the bed. He begins to rub her back. Her back hurts, her stomach hurts. It feels like everything hurts.

"Fitz," she says softly.

"Yes," he answers, kissing her neck.

"We are going to have twin girls soon. Are we ready?"

"I don't think we are. No one is ever truly ready to be a parent. It's a whole new world. No day will be the same."

"I love them so much already."

"Me too," he responds.

* * *

**Week 36: Sunday - May 10 - Mother's Day**

Liv's water unexpectedly bursts. Dr. Slauson is on her way, by the time they get Liv to the operating room. The head of one of the girls is already starting to make an appearance. They have no choice but to deliver this one.

"I thought we didn't want to deliver," Fitz says as they allow him to scrub to be there."

"We didn't, but we are going to be very cautious with this," Dr. Slauson answers.

They go into the delivery room, Fitz is holding Liv's hand tightly. "It's going to be okay baby."

"I'm scared Fitz," she says.

"I know. I would be a macho guy to say I'm not scared but I am. I am scared too."

"They are going to be alright, right?"

"Yes, they are. They are going to be okay."

"Alright Olivia, it won't take much to push this little princess out. She's already here. Just a few gentle pushes."

Liv takes a deep breath, "I am ready," she says.

"Give us a few pushes," Dr. Slauson says. The room is filled with nurses and two incubators to be safe. Liv begins to push. Tears running down her face.

"It hurts," she utters.

"Baby, you are doing great. We get to meet one of them. You just have to do it."

"I can't Fitz," she answers.

"Yes you can. Come on baby, just a few."

She goes back and the shoulders appear. Fitz can see on Dr. Slauson's face she's alarmed. He immediately jumps the gun, "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, I just need to not push at all. We need to maneuver her out. The umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck. We need to be careful."

"But I need to push," Liv says.

"No baby, you can't push. You can't push."

"Liv, I know it hurts and I know you need to but you can't."

Liv is panicked and reflexively she's pushing, "I can't."

Fitz stops her, "Look at me. You can't push. She's almost here."

Dr. Slauson is working hard and they are able to carefully pull the baby out. She's not breathing, which is not uncommon. Fitz watches as they hurriedly pass her to the nurse.

"She's not crying. What's wrong?" Fitz asks.

"She's not breathing," Dr. Slauson answers.

Liv's eyes are bulging, "What! Let me see her."

Fitz doesn't know what to do, at this moment. Run to his baby or keep holding his scared wife's hand. "Do something," Fitz says.

The nurses are working and they hear the nurse, "Come on little one. Give us a good breath!" Liv is squeezing Fitz's hand. He reaches down and kisses her. And then they hear it, she lets out a great cry.

"Good girl," the nurses say.

Liv closes her eyes, "She's crying.." The nurse brings her over so they can see.

"You've got a looker Mr. and Mrs. Grant," the nurse says. They are both filled with so much emotion, the moment they lay eyes on her.

"You did it Liv," he says.

"We did it," she answers. "She's beautiful."

"Just like her mama," Fitz answers as he can't stop from kissing her.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's get the other one out of here."

Fitz realizes they are taking the baby away. "Where are you taking her?"

"Upstairs," Dr. Slauson answers as they start on the C-section.

45 minutes later, the other baby is out. They are stitching Liv up. She is under. The doctor has instructed Fitz he can go upstairs with the twins while they finish up. He is upstairs just staring at them.

"We've been waiting for you," Fitz says. The nurse pushes them closer.

The nurse comes out, "Would you like to hold them Mr. Grant?"

"Can I?"

"Yes, let's get you ready."

Fitz goes in and they sit him in a chair and puts the two babies in his arms. He's overcome with emotion. They look identical. He can tell which one is smaller than the other. They are sleeping heavily. "Are they okay? Are they healthy?"

"Yes, they are. Those are some strong little girls."

Fitz looks at them both, "We are going to have a great life. Your mom and I love you so much." They lay in his arms so comfortably. They know exactly who he is already.

* * *

**The Grant family just grew times 2. What lies ahead for them now?"**


	53. Chapter 53

Olivia went into cardiac arrest on the table. It was touch and go but she's okay. The other baby was found with the cord wrapped around her neck. It was squeezing her and they got her out just in time. Liv has been unconscious for 3 days. The nurses have been extracting Liv's breastmilk and feeding the twins. Fitz has held vigil between the girls and Liv.. He sits by Liv's bedside with both babies in their little hospital bassinets. He sits and holds Liv's hand while they sleep.

"Come on baby, I need you to get up and see our girls. They want to hear their mom's voice. I need to hear your voice. I know you went through hell to get our girls here but you are my hero Liv. I want to see those big beautiful brown eyes look at our girls for the first time. They are so beautiful. Just like you." He kisses the top of her hand over and over again.

He kisses her hand again. He's been laying the girls on her chest so they can smell her and feel her. And like clockwork they drift right off to sleep. He's been cataloging it with his phone each time. One of them begins to stir and cry. The nurses have the bottles ready for Fitz to feed them. He takes one and holds her close and begins to feed her. He sits by the window. "It's okay Princess, daddy's here. I bet you are hungry.."

"Who do they look like?" the soft faint voice says.

Fitz turns around quickly to see she's awake. He has to restrain himself as he realizes he has a newborn in his arms. He strides over to her quickly, giving her a kiss quickly. She is opening her eyes slowly to see him and the baby..

"Are they okay?" She then asks, wanting to reach up to him but stopping for the sharp reminder of her stitches.

He puts the baby down and wheels them closer to her. "They are beautiful! They look just like you."

"Liar," she says trying to see them. "I want to see them."

"Hold on, give me a second," he says, trying to put them both in her arms. "Let's go see mommy!" He says softly.

"They're asleep, I don't want to wake them."

"They love sleeping on you," he says as he takes one out.

"How have they been sleeping on me?"

"I have my ways,'' he answers," getting her arms ready for them.

She is trying to position her arm as he places a baby in each one. This really is the first time she's getting to see them both. The fleeting moment she saw the first baby is still etched in her mind. There are no words, just tears that form quickly in her eyes and then fall slowly like a stream. "They are beautiful."

Fitz kisses her forehead, "Yes, they are. They've got good genes but not to brag or anything."

"What happened in the delivery room? The last thing I remember was hearing the baby cry," she asks as she places a kiss on each of their heads.

Fitz's face grows sad, "They got the baby out and you went into cardiac arrest."

"What?" Liv says in shock.

"Dr. Slauson thinks it was a combination of your heart rate and blood pressure spiking when your water broke." Liv can tell he's still feeling the pain and fear of it all. She lifts her hand to caress his cheek. "We could have lost you on that table. I don't know what we would have done with you."

"You know the last thing I want to do is leave you," she answers. She peeks over at the bottle realizing Fitz was about to feed her a bottle. "My breastmilk...their feedings..how have they?" She is starting to grow agitated by what's been happening in the 3 days she's being under.

"Shh," Fitz says, kissing her lips. "The nurses have been extracting your milk and feeding them. I have to tell you, it wasn't pleasant to watch them do it but I told them it was important to you that they only had your milk."

Liv takes a deep breath, "But it was still through a bottle. They need my breasts first. What if they won't breastfeed now." she says worriedly.

"Dr. Slauson assured me it won't be a problem," Fiz says trying to calm her down.

The babies start to whimper as they can feel the uneasiness of Liv's body. "Shh! Mommy's sorry, she didn't mean to upset you." She looks up at Fitz. "Can you get the nurse?"

He reaches down and gives her a kiss, "Okay! They need to know you are awake anyway. Are you gonna be okay?" he asks as she cradles the babies as tightly as he can.

"I'm doing perfect now," she answers, training her eyes are her little girls.

"Okay, I'll be right back," He promises as he kisses her and the babies and leaves..

Liv looks down at her daughters, "I am so happy you two are here. Were you two fighting in there? Is that why my water broke? Mommy's sorry she wasn't here for a few days but I'm here now and that's never going to happen again. I promise you.".

Fitz and the nurse come back, "Welcome back Mrs. Grant," the nurse says.

"Thank you!" Liv says, her eyes never leaving the girls face.

"I'm sure you want to breastfeed as soon as possible," she says checking one of the machines attached to her.

"Yes I do," Liv says.

"Can we take the babies for a few minutes? We need to check your vitals and I need to notify Dr. Slauson."

Liv looks reluctant. She's just felt the babies in her arms. She wants to stay in that moment. "Do you have to?" She asks.

"Only a few minutes and then they are all yours," The nurse says as Fitz takes one baby and the nurse takes the other.

"Don't let them out of your sight," Liv says to Fitz.

"We will be right here," Fitz says as he puts the one he has in her bed. He watches as the nurses take care of Liv. The babies are growing more and more agitated. He knows they are hungry. He knows they have healthy appetites. "You two go easy on mom on your first time," he coos at them.

Another nurse comes in to start the process of helping her to nurse for the first time. "Are you ready?" the nurse asks.

"Yes," Liv says as the first nurse finishes up. The babies are crying more and more and naturally upsets her. Her breasts are starting to leak. She takes note of the heaviness she feels and how full of milk she is. She looks at Fitz who is trying to soothe them as best he can. "Are they okay?"

"They are just hungry...but we had a talk, they are going to be patient," He jokes, making Liv''s frustration turn into an uneasy laugh.

"Let's get you comfortable so you can get started," the nurse says as she unties Liv's hospital robe so it can fall. She then slowly places the babies in the positions they practiced for nursing them both at once. The pillows for the baby to rest on while they nurse are positioned. At first it is not working so great. They are whimpering, becoming agitated with the notion of her breasts.

Fitz can see the instant panic grow across her face. "It's just the first time. It's gonna be okay." Liv leans her head into his chest. The nurse situates them again on the nursing pillows.

"Come on baby girls, you can do it. It's Momma," She whispers to them. After a few missed sucks they latch on, one after the other. "That's it." There's a few wences of pain for the new feel of them suckling on her nipples.

"I am going to be at the nurses station if you need me. I think they are good to go," she says peeking at their cute little pumpkins getting their lunch.

"Thank you, nurse," Fitz says, taking his seat right next to Liv so he can watch them eat. "You okay?"

Liv is staring at them in amazement. She shakes her head, "I can't believe we did this."

Fitz rubs his thumbs gently across Liv's cheek turning her face to his, "Thank you," he says softly.

"For what?"

"For making my life complete and for this gift," he says as he tugs at one of the girls little foot peeking out of the blanket.

"Thank you," she whispers. As they kiss gently and tears are rolling down her face again. "I'm a mess," she laughs.

"You are far from being a mess. You are beautiful and amazing and I can finally say this out loud," He says as he is filled with emotion as he looks down at that picture he told Cyrus he couldn't wait to see. Liv and the twins are okay,

"What?" She asks.

"You are the mother of my babies," he utters. She smiles, dropping her eyes back to them again.

"We have to actually give them their names," Liv says. "I told you Princess A and Princess B is only a nickname.".

"Well... I've been staring at them for the past 3 days and I can't tell them apart but they love my voice."

"I know that from how the put on a show when you would talk to my stomach"

"I swear one of them smiled at me the moment I introduced myself," he grins.

"You introduced yourself," She laughs

"Yes, it was a formal introduction. You know.._Hi princesses this is your daddy. The only important man in your life_."

Liv rolls her eyes, "And one of them responded with a smile."

"Yes, it was amazing," he smiles. "I don't want to make you feel bad but they did smile for me first.

"Well you had no witness so you can't claim that," Liv reminds.

"You can't take this from me," he looks down, "Looks like they are done."

"Will you take one and…" Before she can finish he prepares, getting the bib for his shoulder and taking one. She laughs, "You've got a headstart on me."

"I tried." He begins to burp her slowly as she begins to burp the other.

Liv is mesmerized by the baby's scent as she is holding her to her heart for the first time. "I love you both so much already," she whispers in her ear and kisses her head gently looking over at her other daughter nestled on her husband's chest.

"What about me?" Fitz asks.

"I love you. You will never understand how much," she answers.

He reaches down with another kiss, "I feel the same way."

* * *

It's Friday morning and they are being discharged. Bibi and Maya have been getting the house ready. The nursery is complete, thanks to the grandmas. The bassinets for their room are in place. There are baby warmers placed everywhere. The house is baby ready for the Grant Twins to come home. Liv and Fitz are leaving the hospital with the help of the nurses and Dr. Slauson.

"Now, I suggest another week of doing absolutely nothing. Your stitches are healing nicely. We talked about what needs to be done to ensure you keep healing nicely. Those stitches have to be cleaned regularly as we discussed."

"Don't worry doctor, we will make sure of it," Fitz says.

"Thanks so much Dr. Slauson for everything."

"I don't usually make house calls but I'll check in, in about a week. Plus, I have to confess, I want to see these little angels," She says looking down at them. They are now dressed in the cutest little outfits. She looks up at Liv, "They are mirror images."

Liv laughs, "Yes, Fitz and I are in trouble." She's holding them both in her arms as Fitz pushes her.

"You won't be able to tell them apart without looking...at the.."

"I know, they'll have a lot of fun tricking us for sure," Liv laughs. They make it out to the car, which takes Liv by surprise. Fitz looks up to him, "What is this?"

"Well, my wife needs the perfect ride to get around with our babies." He says as they approach the new Land Rover HSE Luxury model shining before her eyes.

"Fitz, you shouldn't have done this."

"I most certainly should have," he answers as both doors are opened. "Plus your cute little Mercedes wasn't going to cut it."

"You are too good to me...to us," she answers.

He gives her a kiss, "I am just getting started."

The nurses wait to put the babies in the car seats, so Fitz can place Liv in the center of them. They cry a little from the jostling around as Liv tries to calm them with the sound of her voice. Fitz eases her out of the chair as he then places her in the car. The nurses strap them in where they are facing Liv. She places a hand on each baby. "It's okay, I've got you."

Dr. Slauson is making sure all three of her patients are settled. She places the pillow carefully in front of Liv's stomach as Fitz gently placed the seatbelt across her. The babies are starting to cry a little harder. "They are probably hungry."

"Yes, for sure. I am never gonna have a break," Liv laughs.

"If you need anything, give me a call. If the stitches don't seem to be healing right, you get to emeregency. We don't want you to set up any type of infection," Dr. Slauson instructs.

"Got it," Liv says. "Thanks so much!"

Fitz makes sure the temperature is just right and that all his girls are comfortable. "Are we ready?" Fitz asks.

"Take us home Daddy," Liv says..

Their cries are faint as they are both in a match with each other with who could whimper the loudest. The crying makes them both smile. The sounds they've been waiting to hear for months. And all they wanted was to see 20 fingers, 20 toes, and 4 little eyes staring back at them. They are here and healthy and that's all they ever wanted.

* * *

They are all sitting in the living room. Bibi, Maya, Fitz, Victoria and Olivia. Each grandmother has one. There are no two women more prouder than the two grandmothers are in this moment.

"I'm moving to California, immediately." Maya says as she is mesmerized by the baby in her arms.

"I'm never going back to Hawaii," Bibi says.

"You two do realize that they aren't going to stay that size forever," Liv reminds them.

"Yes, they turn out like me," Fitz says with a laugh.

"Dad, which one is which?" Victoria asks.

Fitz is fluffing the pillows behind Olivia, "Christina has a birthmark behind her left ear," Liv answers.

"Oh you are in trouble," Bibi laughs.

"I know," Liv answers.

"I can't tell who they look like yet. They have your lips Livvie," Maya says.

"I think they have Fitz's eyes," Liv says says as she smiles at him.

"So, what's the big secret about their middle names," Maya asks.

"It's not a secret Mama but we wanted their middle names to mean as much as their first names."

"Okay, spill it," Bibi says.

"Mom, you are holding Christina Morgan Grant," Fitz says as Bibi can't help but gasp.

"And mom, you are holding Elissa London Grant," Liv says proudly.

"Morgan," Barbara says. "My mother's last name," she finishes. "Honoring your brother and my mom. I couldn't think of a better way to honor them." Bibi says with tears in her eyes.

"Your father would love that she's named after him and London, that's perfect," Maya answers.

"What's so special about London?" Victoria asks.

"My dad had worked and saved really hard to take my mother on her dream trip to London and Paris. It was gonna be our family trip. He had his stroke just days before we left. We never got to take that trip but that trip was about family and I am starting mine. These babies are a new beginning. We will take that trip one day."

"I wish he were here. He would be so proud," Maya says.

"I wish he were here too," Liv says as she is misty with tears. Fitz grabs her hand and plants a kiss on the top of her head.

"Can I hold one of them?" Victoria asks.

"Of course you can," Liv says.

"Here, why don't you take Cristina," Bibi says as she passes her to Fitz and he places her, in her arms. He shows her how to hold her head. Maya looks over at Liv and Liv smiles with pride. Maya gives her a wink.

"You got her," Fitz asks.

Victoria looks astonished at the little one in her arms, "They are so tiny."

"She looks so comfortable in your arms, Victoria," Liv says.

Victoria looks at her, "I'll show you two how to do makeup and sneak out of the house," she laughs as she looks up at Fitz and Olivia.

"Okay, just the makeup," she says.

"Oh she opened her eyes for me," Maya says as Elissa stares at her quickly and drifts back off.

"They've been playing peekaboo with me too. I can't tell if they are going to stay hazel or brown eyes."

"I was hoping they'd have your eyes, "Fitz says.

"And I want them to have your smile," she says adorably.

"It doesn't matter, they are beautiful," Maya says. "I can't believe I'm a grandma," she continues.

Christina begins to cry in Victoria's arms. Fitz goes to take her and Elissa begins to cry, "I think they are both hungry," Fitz says as he, with ease, brings her over his shoulder and soothes her by rubbing her back. Maya is doing the same thing to Elissa.

Liv starts to situate the pillow. It's gotten easier and easier for her to do the process. Fitz holds Christina in his arms as Liv is unhooking her nursing bra. The whimpers and cries of the babies start her to leak, Liv jokes, "These are definitely ready." Victoria has never actually seen it happen. She's curious and uncomfortable at the same time. Liv notices this, "You don't have to watch sweetheart," she says with a laugh.

Fitz places Christina on one of the pillows positioning her. Maya places Elissa on the other pillow. Fitz helps the babies get in place and after a minute, they are both nursing happily.

"You have to do that every time they eat," Victoria says.

Liv relaxes her body more and chuckles, "That's the only way to do it."

Victoria gets up, "I am never having kids," she says as she leaves the room.

"I hope she keeps that feeling well into adulthood," Fitz says.

Maya and Liv look at him laughing, "She's already a young lady and soon she will be a young woman and young men will be interested. You are going to have to buck up Daddy," Maya says.

"Young men could already be interested….," Liv teases.

Fitz turns around, "Do you know something I don't know?"

"Maybe but leave her alone for now and can you please rub my feet," Liv asks. Fitz gets to work, without any hesitation.

Bibi enters the room, "Who's hungry for a nice lunch?"

"Mmmm," Liv moans and then she looks down at Fitz working his hands on her feet.

"Let me help you Bibi," Maya says knowing new parents need their moments.

"You okay," he asks.

"I'm great! I'm nursing my babies and my husband is giving me a foot rub. My girls have wonderful grandmothers and an amazing big sister. Things couldn't be better."

"How about I feed you lunch?"

"Fitz, after I put them down, I can feed myself….God, why are you so sweet?"

"Because I have a sweet wife to take care of," He answers, glancing down, "How are they doing?"

"They are latching on stronger and stronger. I think we are almost finished tho. After lunch, I want to go up tho. I'm tired."

"You got it. We can take a little nap while they nap. It's our first night home. The real test," Fitz says.

Liv stares at him. She can't pluck out his thoughts, "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, just this is what I've always wanted and I got it."

Liv looks down at her babies and then back to Fitz, "Come here," she says. He slowly releases her feet, bringing his face to hers, "I didn't know how much I wanted it, until I got it," she says they kiss tenderly.

* * *

**One Week Later:**

Liv and Fitz are lying in bed. They've just taken a shower and the girls are down to sleep at 9pm. They've kind of gotten their schedule down. They go to sleep around 9 and sleep until about 12 and are up again at 3 and again at 6. Fitz takes the 9 and 12 feeding. Liv takes the 3 and 6 feeding. For newborn twins, the girls sleep more than expected but Liv and Fitz are exhausted, Liv more than Fitz.

"It felt good to take a shower with you," Liv says.

"It felt good to take a shower with you too," he answers as he kisses her forehead. "I sent the picture to Dr. Slauson of your stomach and stitches. She said it looks good and keeps being the best nurse you ever had."

Liv laughs, "Are you proud of yourself? You should be."

"I am taking care of you the way you deserve to be taken off," He gently caresses her stomach, "My babies came out of here."

"They most certainly did and no more are coming out of here," she laughs.

"What?"

"That's it, no more. Like you said, you are a 2 for 1 punch. I think we are good," she informs him.

"I love being a man in a house full of women but I need a guy in the mix too."

She reaches up and traces his nose with her finger, "Awww, Big Daddy is feeling outnumbered."

"Come on, I'm 4 to 1. Cut me some slack."

"You have so much to look forward to. Tampons, maxi pads, mood swings, pms, cramps, boy troubles, proms, men trouble, marriage and their babies."

He brings his fingers to her lips, "Shh, I am supposed to be enjoying this time not scared shitless," he jokes.

She kisses his jaw repeatedly, "We are enjoying this time. I'm exhausted but we are enjoying this time. We made those two babies together," she shakes her head, the amazement is on her face. "I know I say this all the time but, we have twins Fitz. We have two little babies."

"I know, it's amazing and scary at the same time. Did you see the way Christina squinted her eyes at me today when I was changing her diaper? She looked unimpressed and annoyed."

"She's going to be our problem twin. She's so sassy already. But then Ellie, don't take her off the breast too fast. She's not having it."

He gets serious and stern, "Liv, I am going to go to jail. I am going to go to jail."

Liv can see he is serious. She's confused but slightly amused and she doesn't know why. She slowly pushes up on the pillow. "Why?"

"Because those are my girls. All three of my girls. If someone hurts them..or you. I will kill them and go to jail."

"Fitz, you are not going to jail but I do give you permission to beat the crap out of someone if they do hurt them."

"Thank you…," He stops knowing that he needs to tell her what he's been holding for a few weeks.

She can see the frown in his forehead. "What?"

"With everything that happened when the babies got here, I didn't tell you how everything was going in New York. I didn't want you to worry."

She quickly gets nervous, "Did something else happen in New York? Fitz you should have told me?"

He brings her hair behind her ear, "Calm down, nothing else happened in New York. Everything is going good. I figured out who compromised my building."

"You did, how?"

"Don't ask how!" He laughs.

"Why? Would you have to kill me?"

"I'd have to pin you down and make love to you until you forget. It sounds strenuous but I am pretty sure I can do it," he jokes.

"Honey, I hate to break it to you but this lotus flower is closed for business until further notice or until I feel completely sorry for you. Which according to the doctors, in about 5 weeks."

"Damn…"

"Now seriously, tell me. Who was it?"

"You know that prick from Hawaii and St. Lucia, that Keith."

"Keith Young, the guy who makes furniture."

"Yes, he couldn't seem to stay away from you.."

"Why would he want to hurt your building? Why would he want to hurt you?"

Fitz laughs, "You don't know your own magic Mrs. Grant."

"What?"

"You are quite possibly the sexiest woman alive and this man knows that," he conveys.

"I am not," she slaps his chest.

"You most certainly are. And remember that very sexy swimsuit you were wearing in Hawaii. It's pretty etched in his brain and I am sure his."

"I wore that swimsuit for me," she traces his lips with her fingers, "And for you."

"Don't tease me, I've got 5 weeks to go here," he jokes.

"Fitz, did he really do that because of me? I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"Hey, it's not your fault. It's not. It's my fault for being a white guy who took a beautiful black woman off the market and because I'm white and I'm privileged, I don't deserve you."

"Well, he's right. You don't deserve me. You never have, but I love you more than anything and I was never on the market. I knew when you kissed me in my office that day that there was no escaping you."

"What the hell Liv? You put me through all of this knowing you wanted me."

"I had to play hard to get a little," she laughs.

"You found joy in my pain."

"Maybe a little," she jokes.

"Can I have a kiss? He asks.

"Depends…"

"On what…"

"Is it a kiss or a kiss?"

"You tell me," he says as he brings her lips to his. She's more than ready to kiss him. She parts her lips as he begins to kiss slowly. He languishes her lips with his tongue as they chase each other's tongue. "I am so glad we get a little time alone."

"Me too," she says a little breathless from the passion of his kiss. "We have to stop," she finishes.

"Why?"

"Because….," She looks down with a laugh. Her breasts are starting to leak and the next thing they hear are the babies starting their hungry song that they've come to know.

"Ugh," he says jokingly.

"This will be our life now Mr. Grant, they own us," she says as they prepare to get up.

Fitz shakes his head as he helps her out of the bed and they go to their room.

* * *

Liv, Maya, and Bibi bring Victoria to the airport. She's going to Napa Valley to be with Mellie and Maya and Bibi are going to take Liv to her doctor's appointment. They did something that everyone would call crazy. They leave Fitz home with the babies, on his request.

"Liv, will you send me pictures of the babies?" Victoria asks.

"Of course I will sweetheart. We don't want you to miss a thing," Liv answers.

"Are they going to be okay with dad?" She says worriedly. "I mean they are so little and there are two of them."

Everyone laughs, "Your dad is full of surprises," Bibi says.

"Don't tell him, but I'm scared to death. But we won't be that long. They just need to check on my stitches and a few other things."

"Let me know how it goes," she says as they drop her off at curbside and she goes in.

As they drive away, Liv says, "Should we call him?"

"If you want to but if you do, he's going to know you are worried to death," Maya responds.

"Okay, he has two bottles. They should be okay," she sighs.

It's two hours later, the gates open and they make it home. They see another car in the drive that has a personalized license plate that says, "Grant" on it. Bibi knows who it is.

"Oh great, Big Gerry is here," Bibi says but there is a little glee in her face.

"Lucky you," Maya jokes.

"Nope," Bibi says as she looks over at Liv.

"Don't look at me. I took one off your hands," she answers with a laugh.

They all make it inside quickly like there is a fire. They walk into the living room and see something they secretly didn't expect to see. One word: Calm! Big Gerry has one baby feeding her a bottle and Fitz has the other. The girls aren't a fan of the bottle. Liv gets back just in time.

"You were worried weren't you," Fitz says.

"A little," she says gliding over to him to take one. "Hi Gerry!"

"Gerry, what are you doing here?" Bibi says.

"I came to see my grandchildren and see if you want to have dinner tonight," he says.

Fitz looks at Liv. Maya says, in Bibi's ear, "Lucky you," with a laugh.

Bibi shakes her head and walks away. No line of defense.

"Mom, will you go with me while I feed the girls. You stay and talk to your dad," Liv says to Fitz.

"You sure," he answers.

"I'm sure! You did good daddy," she says giving him a kiss as Maya takes the other baby from Gerry and they leave.

Fitz has his hands in his pocket, turning to look at his dad. "Thanks for coming by to meet them. They never cried. You really are a ladies man," Fitz says.

"Don't say that in front of your mother. Let's say baby whisperer."

Fitz laughs, "Mom knows who you are," he laughs.

"I'm really proud of you son."

"What!"

"I'm really proud of you, not just because of the business. I'm proud of you for knowing what you want and listening to your heart," Gerry says, surprising Fitz.

"Where is this coming from?"

"I look at you and I wish I had you as my mentor growing up. You did it right."

"I messed up with Mellie, and I am not blaming you for that. But I knew Liv was the love of my life. She means more to me than the business than anything. We have a family and if I get that right, everything else will make sense."

"I wish I got that. I wish I put you guys first...especially your mother."

"Listen, I don't know if you screwed everything up but if you want another chance, stop trying to wine and dine her. Just tell her.."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Barbara Grant has never been an average woman. She's a force and it doesn't matter how I feel. It matters how she feels. But if you hurt her again, I won't forgive you for it. There's no coming back from that."

Bibi hears what Fitz says, she smiles. This is the man she basically raised alone and she couldn't be more proud. "I'm back," she announces.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna go check on my girls," Fitz says as she pats Gerry on the back and leaves.

Maya and Liv are upstairs in the nursery while she nurses them.

May is smiling at her daughter, her daughter who is now a mother. "I never would have thought it."

"Thought what," Liv asks as she is rocking the girls and they nurse.

"When I held you in my arms, that you would grow up to be the woman you are today. That you would have the life you have."

Liv smiles, "I am waiting for someone to wake me up."

"I know life is not a fairytale but that man coming into your life, was a fairytale."

"He loves me so much and I love him and these girls, I want so much for them. I want to give them so much love."

"You will baby, you will."

"Being a parent is a hard job and I know that already. Sometimes I can't sleep just wanting to hear them breathe and this is just the beginning."

"Yes, the beginning of many sleepless nights. Not because you should be worried but because that's your job now."

"I worried about you all the time and your father would say, _Maya she's fine...you are making her cry._" Liv laughs. Maya can tell she's worried about something. "What else is wrong?"

Fitz is about to come in but he hears the question Maya asks. He stops in his tracks and listens.

"I just want to be a good mother and a good wife. I don't want to fail at it. They need me and he will need me. I just don't want to fall short."

"Listen, you will fail and you will succeed. But you two are a good team and you don't have to worry about that. Just make sure you remember the other at the end of the day."

Liv takes a deep breath, "Okay.. okay!"

"And I brought you some more of that edible chocolate," Maya says.

Fitz laughs and then pumps his fist when he hears that.

"Mom, you are terrible. You are terrible."

"Like I said at the end of the day, it's you two."

Fitz clears his throat, "Permission to enter."

"Come in," Liv says.

"I came to check on my girls," he says as she squats by the rocking chair.

"We are great," Liv says caressing his face.

"I am going to go and help your mother dress for her date," Maya says.

"Forever the matchmaker," Liv says.

"Well you know.."

"Mom, thank you! I love you."

"I love you too honey," she says.

Maya leaves and Liv looks at Fitz. He knows that look. "Mrs. Grant, we are going to be fine."

She looks down at the babies, "Yes, we are."


	54. Chapter 54

The nights have been sleepless and beautiful all at the same time. Normally the cries of two crying babies at once would touch every nerve but for Olivia and Fitz, the sounds of their babies making music together is everything they want to hear. If they don't cry, Liv runs into their nursery to hear them breathe. Fitz had to convince her to let the the baby monitor be enough. The babies are close to the 2 month mark and Maya has gone back to DC, reluctantly and Barbara is back in Hawaii for the next 6 weeks. Victoria will be back in the next month. It's the week of the July 4th and they are all alone with their babies.

Liv is staring at the babies in their carrier as Fitz comes downstairs fixing his close. He notices her stare and study of the babies, "I can't do it Fitz. I can't do it."

Fitz laughs, "Livvie you have to do it."

"No, I am not. I am not hurting my babies that way."

"Liv," he walks over kissing her head and then kissing the babies, "It's just shots."

"No Fitz, they are going to cry and I can't take it."

"It will be over before we know it. They'll barely feel it," He stops looking at her, "You are a doctor, you know this is good for them."

She looks at him pouting, "If that's your attempt to make me feel better it didn't work. Their little skin is so sensitive and watching them scream their little lungs out," she actually starts to cry.

Fitz comes over sitting next to her, "Baby, come on. It's okay. These doctors and nurses know what they are doing. They are not going to hurt them."

Liv wipes her eyes, "I know. I know. I just want to protect them."

"You are, that's why we are doing the shots," Fitz answers.

She looks at him, knowing he's right. "Aren't you lucky? You have a big baby who cries all the time and two littles who can't help but cry."

"And I'll take care of all three of them," he says as he kisses her lips.

"You know today is also the day of my check up too."

"I know," Fitz says, trying not to act like he's been counting the days and hours.

"How are you guys doing?" She laughs as she looks at his crotch.

He looks at her bashful, "Don't make fun of us. We've had it hard."

"Hard and nowhere to aim. Mama will have to take care of you when the light is on green." Liv teases.

"Don't tease me. I am going to be a man on a mission," he says sexily as he says as he sits down with his toast and coffee. "Did you eat something?"

"I couldn't eat, I am too worried."

"Livvie, you need to eat something."

"I'll eat after their shots...," she says as she takes a bite of his toast. "Hmmm cinnamon sugar butter."

"How about I take my girls for a delicious lunch? You've been cooped up inside this house. I want to show my girls off?"

"Where are we going?" Liv sings.

"I was thinking somewhere special," Fitz finishes.

"Where would that be? No one is going to want to have lunch with 2 babies who might cry."

"So what if they do cry? I want to take you to the Peninsula and our girls are surprisingly chill."

Liv looks at him, immediately awe struck by the gesture. "The Peninsula….," she shakes her head, loving the meaning. Then she stops realizing what he said, "Did you say they are chill?"

"Well they are chill! The Peninsula is the first place we ever laid eyes on each other in the flesh. How romantic would it be to go back there, for the first time with our beautiful twin girls?" He finishes.

She drops her head, trying not to show him her tears. He gently lifts her face up to his. She smiles reaching over to kiss him, "You really are too good to be true."

"You make me want to be the good and true," he dries her tears, "Look at them, you gave them to me. You gave me those sleeping beauties. I'll spend the rest of my life showing you just how much you mean to me."

"I would totally take advantage of you right now, if we didn't have to go," she laughs.

"I would definitely let you." He reaches over, motioning for her lips as they kiss gently.

"We better get going. They have been fed and they are calm right now. Let's keep it that way."

"I'll get the car ready," he says getting up.

Liv reaches down and kisses both of her hands. "Mommy's sorry for what is about to happen," she says as Rosie enters the kitchen. "Hello Rosie."

"Hello Mrs. Grant! Do you need me…"

Liv stops her, "Olivia, it's okay to call me Olivia."

"Yes ma'am," she answers. "Would you like for me to prepare dinner this evening?"

"No, I am going to call in a favor. Hopefully the girls will sleep a couple of hours while I try to have a romantic dinner with my husband. I call you a little later if I am able to do this."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thanks so much Rosie, you are a lifesaver. This is going to be the first week without the grandmas and any help. It's going to be fun."

"I'll help as much as I can," Rosie says.

"You are so good with them. Thank you," Liv answers.

Fitz comes in the door, "Okay, are my girls ready?"

Liv places her finger on his lips, "Shhh, they are really getting some sleep in, let's keep it that way."

Fitz picks up both carriers and starts going toward the door, "Rosie, you hold the fort down," he chuckles.

"Yes sir Mr. Grant," she answers as Fitz leaves.

"Mrs. Grant," she shakes her head flustered, "Olivia, thanks so much. It's very different working for you than the other Mrs. Grant."

Liv knows exactly what she means, "Hopefully better," Liv answers as Rosie shakes her head agreeing.

Liv leaves out with her designer baby bag that Fitz insisted on buying in New York when they went on their shopping spree as they leave.

* * *

Liv and Fitz are sitting in the waiting area with the babies. The ride was actually smooth. The girls slept all the way but the moment they set foot into the waiting area they've been unconsolable and oddly enough hungry again. Liv doesn't want to go through routine of nursing both at once in public, so Fitz takes a bottle and Liv takes a bottle and they try to feed them but the girls aren't

Liv cradles one on her shoulder, "It's okay…" she looks up at Fitz who is craddling the other, "Is this sad I don't know my own children?"

"It's gonna be that way for a while," Fitz laughs as he soothes the baby's back. He puts her in his arms to feed her and he gently checks behind the ears of the baby he's holding, "I've got Ellie!" He laughs.

Liv is rubbing Christina's back in a rolling motion, "I know you don't like the bottle but try to do it for mommie just this one time," she says as he cradles her and tries to give her the bottle.

Just then, they can hear, "Elissa and Christina Grant," being called. They both look up, the nurse knows it's them. "We are ready for them."

Liv puts Christina up on her shoulder picking up the carrier as Fitz puts Ellie in hers as they go to the back. They arrive back there to their private room. Liv immediately sits down for the girls to nurse. Fitz helps her get them comfortable. The nurse realizes this is an urgent need, "I'll let the doctor know to give you a few minutes," she says.

"Thank you so much," Liv says as the girls quickly latch on to her breasts as the nurse closes the door.

"They definitely have healthy appetites," Fitz says as he watches his wife in awe.

Liv looks up at him, "What?" she says.

"Nothing just watching you, that's all with them. The way they look up at you when they are nursing. They are so calm and they love the touch of your skin."

Liv smiles, "I didn't know I would love nursing this much. It's our time and I love it," she slows, "Did you do skin to skin with them when I was unconscious? I know we read about it."

"I tried to and I have to tell you, it was a little awkward for the nurses that they'd come in and I was shirtless holding them but they loved it. I wanted to make sure I did everything you'd want."

"Well, I would have counted myself a very lucky nurse to see you shirtless and with a baby in your arms. My ovaries are screaming your name just thinking about it."

Fitz's cheeks are read, "Are you coming on to me?"

"Maybe," she says as she looks down. "I think we are good," As the girls are slightly whimpering as their sucking noises become more faint. "Don't go to sleep yet angels. Need you up a little while longer."

Fitz comes over and takes one. He begins to burp her, "Come on give daddy a big one!" After a few more pats she does."

"Why are you so good at that? They take forever for me sometimes," Liv says as she pats Christina's back in repeated circular motions. "You think monogrammed clothes are overkill."

Fitz laughs in the midst of his contentment. He values the moments the babies are in his arms and he can rub his chin across their head feeling their warm skin. "Well, it will be weird once they are too old for it," he finishes.

"Don't make fun of me! Look at them, they both hold their mouth like you. And when they laugh, I swear it's you laughing at me. They act like my little mommy jokes are funny but then give me your crooked smile like, _``Good try mommy_!"

"I happen to think you are the funniest person on earth and so do our girls," Fitz says, giving her a kiss. Just as he does, the pediatrician comes in, Dr. Thompson.

"Hello Mommy and Daddy," Dr. Thompson says. "And hello little angels," she says as he looks down at them. They are both asleep close to Fitz and Olivia's chest. "How's it going?"

Liv looks down, kissing Christina's head, "I am very nervous."

"It's okay Mrs. Grant, it's going to be quick. I won't say painless because they will feel the little sting but it should be quick. I want to get their weight and see how they are progressing."

Liv looks over at Fitz. He grabs her hand, with his free hand. "It's okay," he says bringing her palm up and kissing it.

"You and get to be present for the entire exam. So, let's get started." Dr. Thompson starts the exam and the Grant twins get their shot much to Liv's dismay but it is over before they know it and they leave.

* * *

Liv's appointment with Dr. Slauson is in the same medical complex. Fitz decides he will be the brave dad and sits in the waiting area with both babies. The checkup shouldn't take long and he thinks he can do it. Liv is sitting and waiting on Dr. Slauson. She has made her phone call. She calls in a favor to surprise Fitz. She's had her exam, now just waiting.

"Thanks so much Quinn. I would only trust you to do this," Liv says.

"I got you. I can move some stuff around and be there around 5 and start cooking."

"Sounds good," Liv says.

"Is tonight the night? You can pass go."

"I am at the doctor's office now. We will see," Liv answered.

"Good luck! See you tonight!"

Liv hangs up as Dr. Slauson comes in, "Well hello!"

"Hello Dr. Slauson."

"Where are the girls?"

"In the waiting area with Fitz," she answers.

"Alone," she laughs.

"He's pretty good with them. He's not of this planet. I am convinced," Liv laughs.

"Surely he is. How are you feeling?"

"Feeling pretty good. I am exhausted but they sometimes average 4 hours of sleep which is weird. They are so good. Does this mean they are going to give us hell when they are older?"

"They are going to give you hell, twin girls, oh the teenage years."

"I feel better already," Liv laughs.

"How did their appointment with Dr. Thompson go?"

"Really good and they are growing."

"Well, that is good. So, I have some good news. Everything looks good. I think you need about another week or two before any sexual activity. The vaginal tear was pretty significant, as you know and the abdominal cuts are healing right on schedule."

Liv takes a deep breath, "That's good to hear."

"So, let's schedule for one more follow up and you should be good to go."

Liv agrees as she makes her appointment to find Fitz in the waiting area as he has the attention of all the women in the room. He's rocking one baby with one foot and feeding another. It's a sight she thought she'd never see but it is one she can't forget because it just makes him seem more like the dream he is.

Liv laughs, "Are you ready to go daddy?"

"Everything good," he asks.

"Everything good," she answers as they go.

* * *

They arrive at the Peninsula to a table waiting for them in a designated space for them and the babies. Fitz told them he'd pay for whatever to have time alone with his girls. The babies are asleep for now, they are hoping they can stay that way at least for a little while. They take a seat and they both let out a breath that makes them laugh.

"Thank you for doing this," Liv says.

"Listen, you cover well. I know you are exhausted. This is our first time alone with them. No grandmas and you've been amazing."

Liv takes his hand, intertwining their fingers, "I am exhausted but it's a good exhausted."

"You try to let me sleep, it's okay to wake me up. I enjoy doing the late night walk."

"I know but you are still working, so you need more sleep than I do."

"I want to do it, don't spare me."

Liv looks over at the babies, tracing their little faces, "Sometimes I nurse them and fall asleep and it's like they decide to cut me some slack, they 'll just lay there. Then, I'll jolt myself awake because I was dreaming I dropped them on the floor. It's like they know."

"Know what?" he says as he stares at them.

"They know I'm mommy," she finishes.

"Livvie, of course they know. I see their little faces when you are talking to them when you nurse.. It's all they need to hear is your starts to wake up, she looks around at the different surroundings. "Hi Princess," Fitz says as her eyes fight to open. Christina begins to suck on the side of her hand. "You found your hand," Fitz says.

Liv laughs, "How about when she realizes nothing is coming out of that hand?"

"She's gonna scream bloody murder," Fitz says with a laugh as Christina repeatedly stretches her legs toward him. "Come on smile for daddy," he says.

"They are so cuddly, I just want to hold them all day," Liv sas as she places her index finger in Christina's other hand.

They order their food and begin to eat. Fitz can tell that there's been something on Olivia's mind since she left the doctor's office.

"What did Dr. Slauson say? Does everything look alright?"

"Everything looks good she said," she answers trailing off to the menu.

"And," Fitz says.

"And," Liv repeats.

"I know you. And I really know you when something is on your mind."

"Nothing," she says as Ellie starts to wake up too. "There's my girl. You wanted to join the party."

"Liv," Fitz says as he makes Christina smile.

"She said two more weeks," Liv says.

"Two more weeks for what?" Fitz asks. Then he stops and thinks about it, "That's fine."

"Well, I….," she's trying to put her feelings into words.

"Would you stop worrying about me? I'm good. I'm horny but I'm good," he jokes. "I was joking earlier. I'm satisfied in every way because I have you. I get to hold you at night in my arms. I get to feel your skin on mine as we sleep. That's a turn on. I am not suffering," he says.

"I know when you get home, most of the time, I am exhausted. We don't get to eat dinner together on a regular schedule. We aren't on a regular schedule."

"No we aren't but it's for a good reason. Baby don't worry about me, okay."

"Okay," she says. "It's just you are so good to me. I want to be good to you."

"Keep being the amazing mother and wife you are. You are my life Olivia Pope-Grant. We can't have sex for another two weeks, we can't have sex. That's not the only thing about you that turns me on. But, when I can make love to you, I most certainly will."

"I just want to be superwoman, that's all."

"I am not asking you to be," he says as he gets up and kisses her lips as they hear a voice. Liv recognizes it right away. They break from their kiss and look to see Stephen there.

"I thought that was the Grants," he says.

Fitz turns and says, "Stephen," annoyed.

"Fitz," Stephen says.

"What are you doing here?" Liv says.

"Lunch meeting with a client. I thought that was you," Stephen says.

"Good to see you," Liv says as she looks over at Fitz who is sitting but watching Stephen.

Stephen looks over at the babies, "They are beautiful," he says.

"Yes they are," Fitz says.

"I can't tell who they look like," Stephen says.

At this point the girls are starting to move their hands and making little bubbles, "I think they look like their daddy," Liv says, wiping Christina's little lips. Ellie is sucking her hand.

"What are their names?" Stephen asks.

Fitz is more than proud to introduce his girls, "This is Ellie!," he points, "And this is Christina."

"Is it possible to still have the glow after pregnancy?" He says looking over at Liv.

"I don't know," Liv says.

"Well you do. You look great," Stephen says.

"My wife is quite beautiful," Fitz stresses. He's not amused and Liv knows it.

"I haven't had a chance being home with the girls and all but do you know if Marta is doing okay?" Liv decides it's a good moment to change the subject to something less dangerous. She looks at Fitz when she changes the subject.

"Last I heard, she's doing as well as to be expected. From what I hear, she's sort of a hero in there. I mean people tend to support defending someone you love."

"I would have done the same thing," Liv says as she looks down at the babies.

"I would certainly do the same thing for the people I love. I wouldn't hesitate to kill someone who tried to hurt them," Fitz says as he makes sure Stephen understands.

Stephen can tell that he's worn out his welcome for now, "I certainly understand that. You have a beautiful family Fitz, something to treasure."

"I do," Fitz says.

"I better get back to my client. But it's kind of weird not retiring for the night with the sounds of your voice on the radio," Stephen risks.

Liv looks over and sees Fitz tense up. His jaws are tense. "Aww, I get the emails. I do miss it sometimes. At the end of the day, my babies, big and small," she eyes Fitz, "have all of my attention."

"I better let you get back to your lunch. It's always good to see you." Stephen says.

"You too," Liv responds as she slowly brings her leg up to massage Fitz's. She can see him contemplating only one thing.

"Fitz," he says as he walks aways.

He's out of earshot and Fitz looks at her, "That guy never gives up does he. He doesn't know how to take a hint. You are my wife. You will never be his."

"Baby, no I won't ever be his. Don't let him get to you."

"I try not to but it's like he's arrogant and…"

"Fitz, don't let him ruin our nice lunch."

Fitz takes a fork of his food and randomly says, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was the one who sent those fu..," he stops himself. "Those damn flowers."

Liv looks at him. It slightly crossed her mind but she doesn't want to believe Stephen would be so bold. They finish their lunch or at least try to, in peace.

Stephen has made it back to his table, with his client, Mr. Friedman, "Well, it was fate she would come in today. What did I tell you? She has everything she needs to be on screen. She's a beautiful and enticing woman."

"That she is. The picture is even more enticing in person. She's perfect for television."

"She's perfect," Stephen says under his breath.

"Well, we will give her a year and then we will go a little aggressive with the pitch. I'm gonna trust you on this one."

"We will do this," Stephen says.

* * *

Liv and Fitz have made it home and decide to sit on the floor and play with the girls. They have them both on a large blanket on the floor on their belly. They are both trying to hold their little heads up.

"I think they are doing it Fitz," Liv says in delight.

"No, Liv, they can't be. Not yet. It's too soon."

"Maybe our girls are advanced," she says as she is laying eye to eye with both of them. She's laying on her stomach with a pillow under her, "Let's show daddy, come on."

Fitz lays down with her, on his stomach with his chin resting on the back of his hands, "Have you and Mommy been practicing your little trick without me."

The babies are making the cutest little sounds as they try to stretch their little necks toward their mommy and daddy.

"How do you feel about a romantic dinner for 4 later on tonight?" Liv says as she lays on her side grabbing one of the baby's hands. They are starting to develop the slightest little grunt of frustration.

"That sounds great," Fitz says, turning his body to her.

"I asked Quinn to come and make us a nice dinner. You and me and the girls and hopefully they'll sleep those 4 hours tonight we can have some mommy and daddy time."

"I was gonna make you dinner," Fitz says.

"Well, you can tomorrow. This way we can play with them and maybe play with each other."

He moves closer to her, "I love grown up playdates," he whispers as he moves closer and kisses her. Ellie raises her little hand enough to tap him in the head. "Ouch," he says in laughter.

"You shouldn't be touching me, she doesn't like it," Liv laughs.

The doorbell rings and it's Quinn coming to cook. She comes in the living to see them on the floor with the babies. They are starting to get agitated. They are scooping them off the floor.

"What are you two doing?"

"Our children are geniuses," Liv says. She looks up, "Thanks so much for coming Quinn."

"No problem! Hey Fitz," Quinn says.

"Hey," he answers, getting Ellie off the ground.

Liv gets up with Christina in her arms, walking over to Quinn, "Thank you so much! I know it's last minute but.."

"No need to explain. I will fix everything and then I'll slip out. Just something simple and tasty right."

"That's it! I am letting you have my kitchen. Rosie has the night off."

"I'll be good," Quinn says.

Liv and Fitz take the babies to the living room as they nurse and just enjoy alone time with them. Liv is covering her eyes for them as they both find it funny as they lay in their carriers. "I told you, they think you are funny," Fitz says.

Liv takes their little feet and places kisses on the bottom. "I can't imagine us without them."

"Neither can I," Fitz says.

"Sometimes I look at them, in those quiet moments and I just cry. Then I watch you with them, fighting to get them to take their bottles and I cry with laughter. You bribe them and they understand and take you for whatever you've promised. You've already promised them cars and Tiffany tennis bracelets."

"Well what else could I do? I had to get the upper hand." Fitz brings Ellie to his face, "Promise daddy you'll never stop pouting and guilt tripping me. That's how I know you love me." Ellie coos with a small smile.

"Putty, you are putty in their hands," Liv says as she holds Christina close, "I'll teach you all the tricks to wrapping daddy around your finger."

Quinn finishes dinner and they are able to sit and enjoy dinner right towards the end, the girls decide to cry more than usual. They walk them. Liv nurses them trying to get them calm.

Fitz watches the upset on Liv's face, "Hey, I have an idea."

"Let's give them a bath and get them ready for bed."

They sit them in their tubs and start to give them a bath. It maybe wasn't the best idea because they cry but as it goes on they begin to settle into a calm of it. Their hair is a dark brown and curly. Their skin is a beautiful caramel creme. They are little butterballs with their thick thighs and sculpted legs.

"I think bath time is the way to go," Liv says as they start to get sleepy.

"Yes, now we know the secret," Fitz says. "How about I get them ready for bed? And you take a nice shower. Then you can nurse them and I'll hop in the shower."

"That sounds great, you are on," she answers, giving him a kiss. They bring the babies into the nursery as Fitz dries them and dresses them for bed as Liv takes a nice hot shower. She has plans for Fitz tonight and he doesn't even know. She comes back into the nursery and Fitz is planting little kisses on their stomach.

"Were you good for daddy?"

"They were perfect," he says picking Christina up and looking at Liv, "They've got on their matching onesies. They don't like divided attention."

"Don't I know it," Liv laughs as she picks up Ellie, "You gave daddy a hard time." Ellie whimpers. Liv sits in the rocking chair with her. Fitz gets the pillows and gets her ready to nurse them both. After they start nursing, Fitz goes to take his shower.

"I'll be back," he says.

Liv smiled looking at the girls, "Please sleep for mommy tonight, at least a little while okay."

They look at her, as they love to study her eyes and they always stop to study her voice and face. After 20 minutes, Fitz comes back. He's got on pajama bottoms with no shirt. That's how he sleeps now since the babies arrived since he never knows when he has to pop up to go to them. She lets her eyes linger on his body for a while.

"Are they ready to go down?"

"Yes, they are ready," she answers as he takes one baby and removes that pillow as she eyes his strong arms.

Liv gets up, placing the other baby in the baby bed. She kisses her fingers and brings it to their mouths. She looks at Fitz, "Can you finish up?"

"I can," he says.

"I'll be waiting for you," she says.

He looks confused, "Okay," he answers as she goes into the bedroom.

She cleans up after nursing and she's waiting for him. He comes in. She's lit a few candles and the room is dark. "Come in," she says jokingly.

"What is going on?" he says.

"I want you," Liv says.

"Well, okay, you have me," Fitz says, still a little confused.

"Come here," Liv says. She's sitting on the side of the bed in her night slip.

Fitz strolls over, "What are we doing?" he asks as he sees a glazed donut right there open on the nightstand.

"We have a small window for the babies to sleep. Let's use it wisely," she says as she unties the string of his bottoms. She pushes the pants down and now he's completely naked. His beautiful body in front of her. His length stretched and free.

"Baby, it's okay."

"It will be in just a few minutes," she says as she takes her hand and begins to stroke him softly. "Unless you really don't want me too."

"I don't want you to feel obligated to."

"I want to," she says as she takes the glazed donut and slides it up his penis with the glazed side facing her. He gulps.

"Damn...," he says because she can't be doing what he thinks she is about to do.

"I read this was a sure fire way to have dessert," she says as she begins to lick the glaze off of the donut. With each lick, her tongue is massaging his member with the warmth of her tongue."

"Liv," he says breathless. He's never seen this before and it's the most exotic and erotic thing he's ever seen.

Each time she licks the donut it slides up and down his member as she coats him with her tongue and lips. She licks and sucks softly. It's slow and it's soft as she slowly builds his climax. He grows more and more inside her mouth as she holds him by the base. He watches as her head bobs up and down ever so slowly. He is palming her hair in his hands. His legs are growing weaker by the minute as she moans. The feel her moans vibrating on him turns him on even more. She's flickering her tongue across his tips and massaging him all together. He can barely handle the sensation.

"Fuck," he says rather loudly and it makes her snicker. "Baby….damn…," he breathes. "Baby…." he repeats again. She's digging her nails into his ass as she keeps him in place as she grazes her teeth up and down him while she licks him softly. "I'm about to...I'm…," he can barely speak. He's lost all ability to form complete sentences. It feels so good and it's so good. The blood has rushed to his head. He was sure to wake up the babies because it was so good. He falls on the bed next to her.

She removes the donut, throwing it away, "You okay," she says, very proud of herself.

"Don't touch me," he says jokingly. "Where did you read that?"

"Well, I figure we can't do other stuff, but we can do that."

"I'll never want a donut any other way again," Fitz says.

She traces her hand down his chest and his member, "And that's the plan," she jokes.

"You kinky woman," he answers, kissing her.

"I put a ring on it," she laughs.

"You sure as hell did," he laughs as he.

"You are mine Mr. Grant," she jokes as she kisses him.

"How about I make you feel good?" Fitz says.

He reaches up and opens the night stand and pulls out the chocolate, "I could have dessert all over your body."

"Fine by me," she answers as she lifts the night slip and lays down on the bed.

And that's how their night went. Just exploring each other's body in edible ways. And the girls did what their mother said, they slept a couple hours, giving the much needed grown up time they needed.


	55. Chapter 55

Liv is lying on the bed with Christina nursing as Ellie is lying right next to her. Fitz is asleep with his back turned to them. He doesn't even know that Liv has slipped into bed with them. Christina is sucking softly as she just stares at her mommie with her big beautiful hazel eyes. Ellie is kicking her feet and making gurgling sounds all the while her little balled up fist is hitting Fitz in the back.

Liv whispers to Ellie, "That's it baby girl, get him. Tell daddy it's time to wake up," she whispers.

Ellie keeps kicking her little legs and hands. Each time, giving Fitz a gentle tap to his back as she gurgles. Liv is in pure delight watching.

Fitz groggily speaks, "Don't listen to your mommy!" he says as he turns, carefully to face his very acting baby girl. "This is the best way to wake up," Fitz says as he kisses her on the head. He picks her up and lays her on his chest as she's lifting her little head to look at him. "Good morning Princess!" He says as his chest is lifting up and down taking the baby with it.

"Good morning," Liv answers as Christina is kicking her feet while nursing. Liv has his new smile on her first that's been a permanent fixture since the girls were born.

"I'd kiss you but another woman asked for my attention," Fitz says as he smiles at his little love.

"Looks like I have some stiff competition. Are you leaving me for another woman?" Liv laughs.

"She's a real looker. I am seriously considering it," Fitz says as he looks back at Ellie. Ellie is sucking on her hand staring at her daddy. "Is someone hungry?"

Liv laughs, "She's always hungry but I fed her," she answers as she sits up and burps Christina on her shoulder.

"You know I hate this don't you," Fitz says as he rubs Ellie's back softly.

"I know you do but we will be okay. I think," Liv says not so believably. She can see the worry on his face. "We will be okay Fitz," she answers.

"I am leaving you for a week and no one will be here. But I can't control this one. I have to go," Fitz explains.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I know what you do. It's your business and they need you there. I'll miss you like hell, I will," she answers as she kisses Christina's forehead. "We will miss you like hell."

"I just feel like I shouldn't go," he looks at her. "Fuck it...I mean fudge it," he laughs, "I am not going. They need to figure it out."

"How about this? We will call you every morning and every night. You are only gone a week. It will be okay."

"I know but Victoria won't be here and the moms are gone. It's just a really shitty time to be taking off."

"I have Rosie and she's so good with the girls and being an extra arm when I need it. I'm scared to death, I won't lie but me and the girls we will have fun. We will be okay. Plus, Candace is not completely out of the guest house yet. She can help."

"Can you just ask her today to stay? Please!"

"Fitz don't worry. I will be fine."

"Do me a favor? Take a picture of everything so I don't miss it."

"I already do that now. Remember you had to go into the office the other day and you made me video them sleeping. Sometimes I think you are worse than me."

"What if they walk while I'm gone?" Fitz says as he scoops up Ellie and rests his back on the headboard. Ellie never leaves her spot and like magic she's falling asleep on her daddy's chest calmly.

Liv laughs out loud, "Fitz, they are almost 3 months old. They can't walk yet."

"Our kids are geniuses Liv. They could decide to walk and not even tell us. I don't want to miss it."

Liv picks up her phone and finds a website, "Read this...," she says as she passes his phone to him.

Fitz looks at her incredulously, " Read what?"

"It says right here that babies do not walk at 2 ½ months."

"Okay, what if they start talking?" Fitz says.

Liv laughs again and shakes her head, "Can you two come here?" He does as instructed. They are now sitting side by side.

"I know I'm being silly," Fitz says.

"No, it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen. My children's father is totally in love with me and our children," she kisses him softly. "Listen, at least you are going now. They are mainly just sleeping and soiling their diaper right now. There's not much to miss."

"We just have to get the papers signed and one final important move. As soon as I put the pen down then I'm coming home."

"Okay, and we will be right here waiting for you."

"You better be," he kisses her back. "And speaking of sexy. I haven't gotten a good night of sleep in 2 weeks and that's all because of you."

"You can't sleep and that's sexy to you," Liv says confused.

"No, dreaming of you and that donut with your mouth wrapped around me," Fitz is lost in the memory.

Liv smacks his shoulder and puts her hand on Christina's ears, "We have children," she laughs.

"You still never told me where you read that. You could have killed me, woman."

"If I tell you where I read it then you'll know other secrets I learned on that site," Liv teases.

"Oh there were more?" He asks with anticipation in his eyes.

"There were so many delicious ideas. I figured I start you off with a little donut chasing," she jokes.

"I thought I was going to die," he laughs.

Liv winks at him and says, "But you would have died a very happy and satisfied man."

He brings his finger to her lips as he traces them slowly, "Very satisfied...Can I ask you another question?"

"Depends," Liv flirts.

"Where did you get a donut that large?" he says, she can tell his ego is inflated. "It wasn't a normal sized donut."

"Men..," she shakes her head. She blushes, "Shut up!"

"Well it's a legitimate question, don't you think?"

"I had Quinn make it just for you," Liv answers.

"Did you tell her what it was for?"

"Of course not! I told her to make a half a dozen for our dinner and that we would eat them over some coffee. And, if I told her, she would just envy my massive good fortune."

"It's all yours Lotus. All yours baby," he answers.

"It better be. I put a ring on it. I am fully committed to it."

"I am fully committed too," he says kissing her.

Through their kisses, Liv says, "I have a plan for today."

"What is that? Incriments of sex all day between our very active babies."

"No," she laughs. "I made an appointment for us to take the babies for photos. It will be their first. Then for Thanksgiving, we can do family ones with Victoria. I know, I said I wouldn't be one of those mothers but I can help it. They are so cute and so cute. I just want to capture these moments."

"I think it's a great idea.

"Plus, we haven't done their birth announcements yet. This would be great for that. Don't you think?" Liv says.

"It's perfect. Next important question, because I know you so well. We are taking photos too aren't we?"

"We are...I can't wait to see you in your crisp white shirt and denim jeans hugging your perfect tush," she winks.

"I love you very much! Do you know that?" He says as he never stops his stare into her eyes.

"I love you very much! Do you know that?" She stresses as they begin to kiss sweetly with the babies lying on their chests.

* * *

Abby is sitting in her office, going through some papers when Harrison comes in. He can see she has a worried look on her face.

"What's up boss?" He asks. He thinks he already knows what she wants. But, he's been waiting for her to bring it up.

"We are going to have to restructure the night shows," she exhales.

"Okay, I figured."

"The numbers aren't down but they aren't up either," Abby says.

"Well, we knew there would be a drop in numbers. People love Liv, no doubt," Harrison says.

"And they don't love Lonnie. They don't hate Lonnie but they don't love her either."

"What do you want to do?" Harrison asks.

"I don't know. I don't know. I was thinking, maybe having the two of you host the show together. Maybe having a tag team on air will be good. You two can build some on air chemistry there. We haven't lost our number one spot yet but we know.."

Harrison can tell that Abby is stressed and worried. "Listen, I'll do whatever I can but I had an idea that keeps Liv on the air."

Abby's eyes quickly light up, "What's that?"

"How about on Tuesdays and Thursdays we start from the beginning with Liv's shows? Or, at least on Thursdays we do a Throwback _Twilight Show_, and on Tuesdays it's your idea."

Abby is letting that idea sink in. It's a good idea and it just might work. "That just might work. It still leaves her visible and relevant. It's a brilliant idea."

"Thanks, I have those ideas sometimes," Harrison jokes.

"Liv has been doing the blog for the website and giving her readers a song playlist for the day. It's a hot blog. You would think she was on air."

"She has that way about her," Harrison answers as Abby chuckles. "I know, it was cheesy to describe her through a Billy Joel song but it's true."

Abby hasn't said anything about the tv deal but this works with what they are saying now, "Let me tell you something."

"Sounds serious," Harrison says.

"I was approached about bringing Liv to television."

"What do you mean?"

"A one hour show. You know from radio to television," Abby explains.

"Does Liv know about this?"

"She knows about it," Abby says with an air of sadness on her face.

"And that's it?"

"It's a little complicated I guess."

"Does she like the idea?"

"She doesn't mind the idea. She just doesn't want to do it."

"Well, you really can't blame her. We've talked about this before. She has a real family now and she's happy so….I think it's a great opportunity and great for Liv but that's a lot of hard work too."

"They want to give her a show Harrison. It's a great opportunity for her," Abby stresses.

"And for you and the station," Harrison points.

"I know that! I am not going to apologize for wanting to go at this opportunity."

"But if it is not what Liv wants. You can't make her want it."

"They want to develop the idea over the next year and a half and present it to her and get it started. I think if I can start warming her up to the idea and show her it can be done. It's a chance we can do this."

"What if she and Fitz want to expand their family? I mean she left the show because she wants to be home with her girls and her husband. What if they want to have more children?"

"Then they will have more children but that's down the road," Abby is frustrated.

"Or maybe it's not. I think we just have to look at the fact that her life has changed dramatically and we have to flow with it."

"I am not being selfish Harrison. I just think after the kids get a little older, being at home won't be enough."

"Or maybe it will?"

"She has a reason to go home now and want to be there. It's a good feeling. KPIX worked as long as Edison was Option A. Fitz is Option B now."

"There's still her career, Harrison. She can't forget her career."

"Do I think Liv would be amazing at it? Yes, I do. But at the end of the day, it's not our decision to make. It's all up to Liv." Harrison says as he gets up. He goes toward the door.

"Harrison," Abby says. He turns to look at Abby. "Does my career end because she ends hers?" It's the first time Abby's ever verbalized her feelings. This fear has been weighing heavy on her.

Harrison doesn't have an answer that will appease her, so he simply says, "It's all up to you." He closes the door and leaves her to contemplate.

* * *

The Grants are sitting in the swanky Beverly Hills studio waiting to get their pictures taken. Fitz is dressed in a Brooks Brothers white dress shirt with his Bonobos denim jeans. His outfit is completed with the perfect pair of brown Dellamoda shoes. Liv is dressed in her Celine denim jeans with a Celine white peasant top and finished with a pair of Manolo Blahnik flats. The twins are in the cutest Burberry white tops with Burberry denim jeans and white socks. Their sandy curly hair is falling over the absolutely adorable headbands band that Liv chose. They are picture perfect.

Liv is holding Ellie up. She's blowing her face with wind and it's making Ellie giggle. "Mommy's beautiful girl," she says. Which again, makes

Fitz has Christina standing on her little legs. Liv pinches her little legs. "Is it wrong that I think my children are the most beautiful in the world."

"No, because they are," Liv laughs.

"I can't believe they are already standing so strong on their legs," Fitz as Christina finds delight in his voice as he kisses her little knows.

"Dr. Thompson said they can start at about 2 months so this is good."

"No it's not, they are going to walk while I'm in Canada and I am going to miss it," Fitz declares.

Liv looks at Christina who's smiling, "Tell daddy you and your sister promise to wait until he gets back." As if Christina understood every word she lets out baby sounds.

Fitz looks at her, "You give daddy a pinky swear okay," he says as he kisses her hand and then looks at Ellie, "And you too little lady," as he reaches over and kisses her hand. She tries to talk back to him which makes him and Liv crack up.

The assistant comes out, "We are almost ready for you," she says. They both nod.

"I think we should give them a bottle before they get started. If they get hungry this shoot won't happen," Liv says.

"If they will take the bottle," Fitz finishes. "I love this little cape," Fitz says.

"Well, they are wearing white shirts. I had to be smart at least until it's over."

"Thanks for coming up with this idea. We didn't do enough of these things with Victoria when she was born. We did the newborn photos and the annual Christmas family photos but nothing like this."

"Baby, we are a new family now. We are going to have our own traditions. We are going to have our annual moments and they are going to be better. You know why?" she asks.

"Why?" He asks. She can see the regret he has about his first marriage when it comes to raising his daughter.

"I don't just love being . I am very proud of what we created together," Liv answers as their babies fight with the nipple of the bottle to eat.

They kiss softly, "I'm very proud of what we created too," Fitz answers.

"Damn," Liv says.

"What?" Fitz laughs.

"I know I'm being an understanding wife but I am going to miss you so much. We are going to miss you so much."

"I am going to miss you too. I'll call you every morning and every night. I promise. I'll miss me and my girls having our nightly rendezvous."

Liv looks at him, "And what are those?"

"It's between me and my girls," Fitz says as he brings Christina up to burp her and kisses her head. "You girls don't tell mommy what we do while I'm gone. She'll want to steal it from me."

Liv holds Ellie up, "I am starting to worry about the three of you," she laughs.

"I'll make it up to you," Fitz says.

"How?"

"Maybe we will have a little phone fun."

Liv gets that look in her eyes, "Is that a running thought? Or is that a promise?"

"Well, it's so much work when we've done it because I have to do it all," he says jokingly.

"The last time I believe I made you...…" Before she can finish her thought. The assistant returns. Liv clears her throat and Fitz snickers.

"We are ready for you," She says.

They start to get up and they go into the studio. The photographer takes the most gorgeous pictures of their babies and of them with the girls. It's exactly what Liv wanted when they are shown the digital proofs. Fitz is already thinking of where he wants to display his loves for all to see. They leave and spend the rest of the day shopping and just having family time. Fitz insisted on the day off once he was told he had to go to Canada. He couldn't think of a better way to spend his day than with his girls.

* * *

Mr. Friedman is on his phone when he's told Abby Whelan is there to see him. They didn't have an appointment but he's okay with the intrusion. He tells his secretary to send her in. Abby comes in and he can tell there's a difference in her. He's hoping he's about to hear what he wants to hear.

He gets up to greet her, "Ms. Whelan, this is a very pleasant surprise."

"Hello ," Abby says.

He ushers her to her seat, "Please have a seat. Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you," she answers.

"What brings you to Hollywood?" He says.

"Well I didn't come that far. It was just a few stop lights," she jokes. She's unsure of how to approach this conversation but she knows she has to do it.

"Well, whatever brought you here, I am going to take that as a good sign," he says.

"I want this television deal. I want it. I need to know what your idea is to make it happen," Abby says.

He sits down behind his desk, studying Abby. "Is this coming from you and ? Or, is this deciding to play the game?"

Abby is hesitant, "I know Olivia is a ratings draw no matter what the genre. I have to spend the next year and a half making her believe that. I am sure I can do that but what's on paper needs to look good. It needs to look good to me before I can make it look good to her. She's my friend and I'm signing something that's not in both our best interests."

He likes this. He likes Abby's way of thinking. That will get her far in this business. "I am not here to undermine your or . I am not here to undervalue her. I told you before, I am in the business of making money. She's the whole package I need for a hit."

"Yes she is. No one knows that more than me that's why I'm going to protect her," Abby says.

"Listen, I did my homework on her. I probably did more homework then she would have liked for me to do. She's got something to draw from with viewers and that's what I need. I need someone who can make guests feel comfortable and make them feel it is okay to talk to her."

"That's why the radio show was successful. The listeners felt that. She's already bringing a radio audience over with her. The way I see it, the ball is in our court," Abby reminds him.

"I don't disagree with that."

"So, what's next?"

"I start developing a team and working on the layout and we go from there," He answers.

"She's not going to do anything that she's not comfortable with. It's got to be something that has her stamp on it and she believes in it. If not, it won't matter," Abby explains.

"Well, looks like we both have a job on our hands."

"Yes we do," Abby says with a slight catch in her throat. She knows she's dreaming big and she knows the only one that crashes that dream is Olivia. She knows Liv is the answer to this whole venture.

Mr. Friedman gets up from his seat, "Are you sure you can get her to come on board?"

"I am sure as hell going to try," she answers. Abby gets up and extends her hand to him as they shake, "Let your silent partner know that we might be partners soon enough," she says as she goes toward the door.

"Believe me, he will be happy to hear this."

"Will we get to meet this silent partner?"

"You will in due time," he answers.

Abby smiles, "Sounds good."

"I'll be in touch ."

Abby nods and walks out of his office. The confident smile she kept is now gone. Did she just shoot herself in the foot?

gets on his phone. Stephen answers, "What's up?"

"Abby Whelan just left my office. She's in on the deal," He says.

"Excellent! I knew Olivia would come around," he says.

"Well, she hasn't gotten her on board yet. She's going to use this time to convince her."

"Okay," Stephen says. His wheels are turning.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just some angles that's all," Stephen says as he looks at his watch. "I gotta get going. I have a client."

"Okay, we will talk soon."

They hang up the phone. What has Abby gotten herself into?

* * *

Fitz cooked dinner. He fixed his go to, a pasta dish which Liv loves. Liv gave the girls a bath while Fitz finished his packing for leaving that morning. Now they are in bed with the girls, ending their night just how they started it. They are watching a movie and eating caramel covered popcorn. The girls have been a little agitated.

"Oh baby, it's okay. Mommy's here," she says as she soothes Ellie's back as she looks over at Fitz.

Christina has just been restless as Fitz has been trying to get her calm, "What do you think is wrong?" Fitz says.

She can tell he looks concerned and she can tell what he's thinking. "Maybe they just have gas. They have little tummies and very healthy appetites."

Christina is crying and Ellie is whimpering. "I am going to call off this trip. You need me."

"I do need you. We need you but we should be okay. Maybe they just know their daddy is leaving for a little while and they are upset like their mommy."

"You probably can't wait to get rid of me," Fitz jokes.

Ellie begins to pull cry really hard, "Let me try and nurse them. Can you go get the pillows?" She says as now they are both crying.

Fitz gets up, lays Christina next to Liv, "It's okay! Mommy and Daddy are going to try and make it all better."

He gets the pillow helping Liv get comfortable to nurse them. "Can you get the thermometer? Let me just check their temperatures."

He goes into their room to get the thermometer. They are agitated not wanting to nurse. They whimper and let out random cries until they finally latch on to nurse. Fitz has the thermometer. "You know I hate this right?"

She looks at him. She can see he hates to see them cry as much as she does. "Hey, I hate it too."

He hates to see them all ready and their little bottom lips trembling as they yell at the top of their lungs. They are not exactly there yet but he hates it just the same. "I am not leaving if they are still like this in the morning."

Liv throws her head back, "I hope they are not like this in the morning. If they are, that will mean we have gotten no sleep."

"I know you are tired. I can take them so you can sleep a little," he says.

"Fitz, your flight is at 8 in the morning so you can get to your first meeting. You need all your sleep. I am sure they are just having one of those nights. Maybe it's PMS."

Fitz's eyes grow wide, "Shit already," Fitz says.

Liv burst out into laughter, "Fitz, you've had a child before. You know it's not that yet. I was just kidding."

"Women are on a different time clock. Maybe baby PMS has never been studied."

Liv rolls her eyes. "Take their temperature," she laughs.

He does just that and it's okay. Liv finally gets them nursed. She holds them both there a while until they are deep into their sleep. Fitz carefully takes them and puts them in bed, spending a little time with them. He's stroking their hair and just watching them. "I know, daddy's a little obsessed with you and your mom but he can't help it. You and your mom and your sister are my life. I am gonna worry about you all the time. You have to let your old man be as overbearing as he wants to be." He turns on the little light and leaves closing the door softly.

He walks back into the room and the lights are off two candles burning, one on each nightstand. Liv has changed into something much more comfortable and is laying in the middle of the bed waiting on him. The view before him is perfect. It's his beautiful wife with a black negligee on, in his bed, waiting for him.

"What is this?"

"I thought we would finish our movie but I am pretty sure you need this a lot more," She says motioning him to come to her. She's right, he does need it. They haven't had sex yet. She finally got the green light but he's been so busy with work and then dividing their time with the baby that they haven't had time. She checks the baby to make sure it's on.

"I like caramel popcorn a lot. I may have to disagree," he jokes.

"I'm your caramel delight tonight mister," she answers back which brings out the rose in his cheeks.

He walks over to her as she is on her knees in bed to meet him with a kiss while she takes off his crisp white tee-shirt. She pulls him on to her body as they fall back on the pillows. "I've missed you, you know," he says.

"I've missed you too," she smiles as she reaches up to kiss him.

"I know, I'm overreacting. I just worry about them and you," he's trying to explain.

She stops him by pressing his two lips closed, "We love you too. Don't worry! If something happens, I will call you immediately. Whenever I give them the bottle, they have gas. It's the air from those nipples. I think that's what it is."

"I am really a wimp, aren't I?"

She pulls his face closer to her. She kisses his cheeks and then his forehead and back to his lips, "No, you are perfect," she answers.

He begins to let his body ease on to her more. They begin to kiss. They haven't had a chance to have a long makeout session in a while. Fitz stops and looks at the candles, dipping his head into her chest to laugh. "Aromatherapy," he says.

"Well…..," she slurs slowly because now he's kissing in between her breast, moving slowly to her nipples. "I need to help my husband calm down. A little aromatherapy might help."

He looks up at her, now that he had a chance to taste her skin, "The only therapy I need is better access to what's underneath this damn thing," he says as he nuzzles his face between her breasts again.

"Oh…..," she sighs. "What happened to foreplay?"

He sits up on his shoulders, smiling, "You are right. It's been 3 ½ months. You deserve that."

Liv laughs. He's always so easy when it comes to her. "I am teasing, do whatever you want."

"This beautiful body gave me two beautiful girls, at once, you are right. It deserves worshipping," he says with so much passion. "Are you sure you are okay? If you aren't ready, baby we don't have to."

"I'm always ready and if it's too much I'll tell you. But I have breasts filled with milk now and my stomach stretch marks and a healed cut and well down there," she looks down.

"Well maybe I need to taste this milk and see what's the rage. Your stomach is beautiful and," while he's talking to her, he slides his fingers slowly inside her which draws out a sound of satisfaction from her he hasn't heard before. He finishes his thought while his fingers go deeper, "I don't care what it looks like. I care what it tastes like," he finishes.

He is fingering her slowly and perfectly. She's missed the sensation of his fingers inside, "Oh...Fitz...Mmmm...Mmmm," as she raises her hips for him to go deeper.

He is sucking on her nipples slowly, moaning from the feel of her hard nipples against his teeth and now the taste of her milk. She loves it. She thought it would be weird now for him to suck her breasts but the sensation is perfect. He looks up, "Do you want me to stop?"

"Hell no," she says loudly which makes him laugh.

"I want to make sure I give you something to look forward to when I get back," he says as he can feel her walls tightening on his fingers. He stretches her and then squeezes her clit while his fingers make love to her slowly.

She's lifting off the bed repeatedly because it feels so good. She knows she's going to come and he knows it too. "Fitz," she's repeating which sounds like an echo and it only entices him.

He brings his mouth to hers, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. If you don't do it soon, they are going to wake up," she says softly. "I will kill you if you don't finish this," she says sharply.

Fitz laughs hard and she grabs his face to kiss him, to stop the sound. "You are one bossy woman."

"Who's horny and waiting for her husband to do something about it…," she stresses while opening her legs wider for him. Just as she does one of the babies whimper.

They both look at the baby monitor, Fitz stops, "Shit," he laughs. They both wait knowing this is probably it. He looks at Liv who's already given up. He reaches down and kisses her, "Let me go check."

"Take those two bottles in the fridge just in case," she says as she pulls her negligee down.

Fitz gets up and washes his hands. He gets the bottles. She's now getting under the cover. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to take a nap before the next shift," she answers.

"I want you back in the right position by the time I get back." The babies aren't crying but they are making sounds. Fitz goes in and it takes about 10 minutes, she's listening to him on the monitor. "Can you girls cut daddy a little slack? He was about to really take care of mommy and you have to let him. I'm gonna be going a whole week."

He comes back in the room, "Why are you back so fast?" Liv asks.

"Because the girl and I have an understanding," he says as he crawls on to the bed.

"Well, I'm not in the mood now," she jokes.

"What do you mean?" He says

"I'm just not in the mood," she repeats as he kicks the covers down with her feet. He is watching and now confused. "Get me in the mood," she says as she goes back to that perfect position.

He smiles, "With pleasure," he says as he brings his body over hers.

"It's been a while, you think you can handle it."

"Can you?" He asks as quickly pulling his pants down. He guides himself inside her slowly. He moves in slowly gaging her face to see if it's too much. "You tell me if it's too much."

She bites her lip, it's painful but she encourages him to go a little deeper, "A little more," she whispers.

He does and he begins to thrust ever so slowly. There is a unified moan that comes from both of them. They've missed this. They've missed the intimacy. "I've missed being inside you."

She's kissing his neck and ear as she slowly traces his ear with her tongue. She whispers in his ear, "You feel so good," as she moans.

He loves when she talks to him and whispers in his where only he can hear it, it just makes him want to pleasure her more. He thrust in and out of her so slowly and enjoying the feeling of her wetness coating him. "I love you," he whispers back.

"I love you," she says breathless as they make love for the next hour. As the babies go to sleep just for their daddy.

It's the next morning about 5am. They've decided to take a shower together. They are in the shower and nothing can be heard but laughter and moaning as the heavy petting is turning into something heavier. The babies usually wake about 6, so they know they have a little time.

"Fitz, stop…," she laughs.

"Would you stand still?" he asks.

"We don't have time," she laughs.

"I just need a few minutes to make you scream," he says as he eases down to his knees with her ass pressed against the tile.

Now she wants it, she doesn't care how long it takes. "How many?" she asks looking down at his beautiful blue eyes staring at her. He doesn't answer. He just lifts one leg over his shoulder blade and dives into her with his anxious tongue. It's amazing. It's hot. It's what she loves and he knows it and he's only just getting started. They don't hear the babies crying on the monitor but the crying gets louder.

He lifts his head, "Baby, stop moving."

"The babies are crying I think."

"I don't hear them. I'm going to cry in a minute."

"No listen! Turn the water off," Liv says as Fitz drops her leg and turns the water off and sure enough they are crying and Rosie is with them. Liv grabs a towel and gets out. Fitz follows behind her. Liv speaks on the monitor letting Rosie know she's coming. They go into the room and Rosie is playing switch trying console one at a time.

"Thanks so much Rosie," Fitz says. His hair is still wet and Liv's is in a towel. Rosie knows what's been going on.

"I tried to get them quiet Mr. Grant and they just wouldn't take the bottle."

"It's okay Rosie, it's nursing time," Liv answers as she settles in the rocking chair. Fitz gets the pillows ready and puts the babies in her arms. She rocks them as they nurse. "Mommy's sorry! Your daddy had me tied up," she laughs.

"Would you like for me to make breakfast?" Rosie asks.

"Yes, that would be great Rosie. Thank you," Fitz says as she turns to leave.

Liv shakes her head, "I'm sure she heard us."

"Heard us what," Fitz jokes.

Liv looks at him smiling, "Marcus gonna pick you up."

Fitz is sitting next to the rocking chair on the floor, "No, Huck will bring me."

"What time is your meeting?" Liv asks.

"It's at Noon. Once I finish that one. I will check into the hotel. Then tomorrow, we have another meeting on the mall complex."

"That's amazing you were able to finalize that deal."

"Yeah, it's harder since Grant Realty is taking all responsibility for these builds. I just think it's better that way when it comes to the money."

"It makes sense," Liv answers.

He is watching how content the girls are, "I know you are going to be okay Livvie I just worry about you."

She stops rocking to stroke his face, "I know and we will be fine."

He looks at them, they are waving their little hands around. Ellie holds tightly to Liv's robe, "How am I going to sleep?

"What do you mean?"

"I am so used to them waking me up and sleep walking with them. I love it. Now I'll be able to sleep all night and I won't."

"Aww!" Liv chuckles. "You are wrapped around their little fingers."

"Guilty," Fitz says with a laugh.

"Can I ask you something?" Liv says.

"Anything."

"Was it weird?"

"Was what weird?" He asks as he can see the babies are done. "You want me to take one?" He asks as she shakes her head yes. He takes one from her, checking to see its Christina.

"The sex and my breast with the milk."

He's rocking Christina from side to side as Liv gets up rocking Ellie, "Livvie, I told you last night that you've never been more beautiful to me."

"I know that's what you said before we actually did it." They both get burps out of them at the same time. They laugh because they've noticed the twinning the babies have done in little things.

They both put them down. "Come here," he says to her as he pulls her to him. He sits in the rocking chair and places her in his arms. He begins to rock them both. "I will never get tired of you. You are beautiful and sexy and everything I'll ever want," he says kissing her.

"What if I gain weight?" She tests him.

"Then more of you hold," he answers.

"What if?" She thinks…

"What if I take you in our bedroom and we have a round two before I leave?"

"We can't," she laughs.

"Look at me. Any man that doesn't find his wife even sexier after she's had his child or children, he doesn't deserve her."

She traces his jawline and pulls his face to hers, "I am so glad you are mine." She kisses him.

"Me too," he answers. He then smacks her ass playfully. "Let's go have breakfast before I have to go."

"Let's go," she says as they take the girls down and eat breakfast. He leaves and Liv tries not to cry about it but she does once he's gone. She knows it's hormones but she knows it's also that she will miss him like hell and she hates it. She texts him, "Call me the moment you get there."

"I will! I love you."

She sends him hugs and kisses as Fitz is off to Canada.

* * *

It's later on that evening. She knows the time difference is going to be hard for them. He texted her earlier to tell her that he and Marcus were going to have dinner and he's called after. The babies have been crying off and on all day and the crying has gotten worse tonight.

Liv is in their nursery, she's rocking Ellie softly, "Oh honey, I don't know what's wrong. Please tell mommy." Ellie is unconsolable and it's a cry that she knows means something is wrong. Ellie's crying is making Christina cry. There's no quiet to be found.

Rosie has been walking Christina up and down the hall. "It's okay Meha," she says over and over.

Ellie is rubbing her head back and forth on Liv's shoulder. Each time she cries with a wail that hurts Liv to her heart. She takes her off of the shoulder, looking at her. "How about a little milk?" She says to her as she tries to nurse her. That seems to be the last thing she wants. She feels and she feels warmer than she would like her to feel.

Rosie walks in the room with Christina, "You think she's hungry."

"I am not sure what is wrong," Liv says. She's upset because she can't figure out how to soothe her baby. "Can you get the thermometer?"

Rosie walks to the dresser with Christina. She's rocking her bath and forth. She gets the thermometer and passes it to Olivia. Olivia checks and unfortunately Ellie definitely has a fever. Liv now gets frantic. "101," Rosie says.

"Yes, let's get their carriers. I am taking them to the doctor."

Without any hesitation, Olivia and Rosie pack the car and head to the clinic.

Fitz and Marcus are having dinner not too far from their hotel in Toronto. Today was a pretty productive day. The meeting went well and he and Marcus went and checked out the site.

"Thanks Marcus for handling so much of this without me," Fitz says.

"No problem! I am glad you trust me enough to do it."

"Of course I trust you! You are my right hand man. You've earned that promotion."

"I know you didn't want to leave home. Believe me I did all I could to avoid that."

"I know but I understand why I needed to be a presence. I just want to get it over with and get back to my girls," Fitz says. Just as he says this, he and Marcus hear Fitz's name being called. Fitz looks around, he knows the voice but he doesn't think it could be her. He turns around in the direction of the voice.

"It is you. I can't believe it," she says. Fitz's phone vibrates but he doesn't hear it.

"Tracey," he says as he shakes his head.

"It's me," she says.

Marcus has heard of Tracey. She is a beautiful woman. She's no Olivia but she's beautiful. It seems brunettes were his cocktail of choice before Olivia.

Fitz gets up. He's not sure how to greet her, he offers her a hug, "How are you?"

"I am good. How are you?" She says. There is an awkward silence.

Fitz comes to himself, "This is Marcus Walker. He's Grant Realty's Corporate Risk Attorney."

Marcus gets up and shakes her hand, "Nice to me you."

"Likewise," she says as she notices the ring on his finger but she doesn't acknowledge. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"I acquired two buildings here and they needed me here. Marcus and I are taking care of some glitches that came up."

"How long are you here?" She asks.

"I want to wrap this up so I can get home. As of right now, I am here until Friday."

"I can't believe it. Of all the restaurants, we meet here."

"Bizarre," Fitz says.

"It was one of my girlfriend's birthdays and we just finished. I was just about to leave."

"Well, if you would like to have a drink. Sit with me and Marcus, catch up."

"I would love to," she answers.

She takes a seat and the three of them have a drinks as Olivia is freaking out with their babies.

* * *

**Well, what is going to come of this?**


	56. Chapter 56

Everything is a blur for her. Ellie hasn't stopped crying all the way to the hospital. Naturally the sound of her sister crying makes Christina cry too. Liv, of course, is worried that whatever is wrong with one has to be wrong with the other. Liv is trying to keep her wits about her as she drove there. They've arrived and Liv is trying to get the paperwork filled out. Ellie's temperature has gone up and that has Liv freaked out.

"How many months ma'am?" the nurse asks.

"3 months…," Liv is nearly shaking. "I don't know if both of them are. Christina feels warm too. I don't know if it's just me freaking out."

"We will check both of them. With her little temperature so high, we are going to get you to the back immediately," the nurses finishes.

Liv now has tears in her eyes. She's never seen her babies cry like this and it hurts her to the core. She knows it may not be serious but it could be and she's worried. "Ummm," she says, fumbling through her purse for the insurance card.

Rosie is struggling with Ellie in her arms and rocking Christina in the stroller. Liv turns to look, "She's okay ma'am."

A nurse comes out to get them and bring them back. Liv fumbles through her purse, looking for something else. "I need to call my husband."

"We can escort your husband to the back, as soon as he gets here."

Liv realizes, in her panic, she left her phone. "Shit," she says. The nurse looks confused. Liv rubs her forehead, "I'm sorry, I...left my cellphone at home. I can't tell him what's going on."

"Let's get you to the back," the nurse says, realizing she's upset as she expects she would be.

They get to the room and the nurse lays Ellie's baby bed and starts taking her vitals. "Oh, it's okay sweetheart. We are going to find out what hurts," the nurse says as she checks her heart rate.

Liv has taken Christina and is trying to comfort her, "It's okay baby. It's okay. Mommy's here," she repeats as she kisses her head over and over while she watches the nurse poke and prod her daughter.

"Her temperature is 103," the nurse says as Liv takes a deep breath.

"She kept rubbing her head back and forth on my shoulder. I feel like it's her ears, I don't know," Liv says shaking her head.

"I think that's what we are looking at too," the nurse says. "So, let's just be sure."

"Rosie, do you have your phone?" Liv asks.

"No ma'am, I don't."

"Fitz is out to dinner with Marcus. I told him to call me when he got back to the room."

There is a knock at the door, "Hello, hello!" The doctor says as he comes in. The nurse has gotten Ellie's vitals. The doctor is looking over them.

"Hello doctor," Liv says anxiously. She's finally gotten Christina calm by nursing her. She looks down making sure she's covered.

He looks down at Ellie, "Let's see what's wrong little lady," he says as the nurse helps so he can look in her ears. He can see the inflammation, "Looks like we have an ear infection," he says. Ellie is now agitated again and crying.

Liv is desperate to hold her. She knows if she can keep one calm that will help. "Doctor can you take a look at Christina's?"

"I sure can. It looks like it is in both her little ears but we are going to get her all better. We need to get this temperature down. So we are going to officially admit her, so we can treat her and that temperature."

Liv immediately grows upset, "Are you sure she's okay?"

"Yes, but just to be safe to get that temperature down. Once we do that, she can go. So, we are just going to keep her overnight. I am going to give her a little IV drip antibiotic because that might work better," the doctor says.

"Then, I'm not going home. And, I can't send my baby home. I have to nurse her and…" Liv starts to ramble.

"Mrs. Grant, you can both stay tonight with her. That will be fine. We will get you a private room, if that will make you more comfortable," The doctor says.

Liv is now in tears. Rosie doesn't know what to do. "Thank you, I need to get in touch with my husband."

"Mrs. Grant, it's just an ear infection. And this is just a precaution. We will transfer her to the pediatric unit. Everything should be fine. These things happen. I will take a look at….Christina, is that right?"

Liv takes a deep breath, "Yes."

The doctor takes a look at Christina, who seems to be okay. He assures Liv that she's okay. She is trying to calm down. They get transferred to the pediatric unit and put into a private room. Ellie is over being touched and pricked. She's been crying off and on and in between sleep.

The nurse is letting Liv nurse Ellie first before they get her hooked up to the IV. The temperature hasn't dropped or risen, so that is good. Christina is asleep in her carrier. They bring the bassinet for her to let her sleep in. Rosie is trying to keep Liv calm. The nurse is trying to get Ellie's bed ready.

"Mrs. Grant, do you want me to go home and pack a bag?" Rosie asks.

"Yes, pack me a bag and two outfits for the babies. Can you also get my pump and a few bottles? She's going to have to eat when she wakes up. I can at least give her a bottle," Liv says with her eyes streaming with tears.

"I will get your phone," Rosie says.

"You can use the phone at the nurses station Mrs. Grant, make whatever calls you need for now," the nurse informs her.

"Thank you," Liv says. "Rosie, I'll call Abby. She can come pick you up. She's just down the street at the station. She can bring the bag back for me."

Rosie answers, "Yes ma'am."

"Can you stay with Christina while I make the call?" Liv says. She's trying to calm herself and make some sound decisions.

"Of course! Me and my little mama here," Rosie says as she fixes the blanket that's around Christian's legs.

"I'll be here Mrs. Grant. Don't worry!" the nurse answers.

Liv goes out of the room, closing the door slowly. She doesn't make the call right away. She goes to find a quiet place to calm herself and stop shaking. She knows the more upset she is, the more the babies will feel it. And most of all, her husband is not there to keep her calm. She takes a deep breath and goes to call Abby.

* * *

Fitz, Marcus, and Tracey had been talking for the last hour and a half. Fitz didn't recognize the number calling, so he let it go to voicemail. They've been laughing and talking and catching up. Marcus called it a night and went back to the hotel. Tracey all but begged Fitz to stay and talk more and he does. He figured it was no harm. Tracey excuses herself to go to the ladies room. He and Marcus talk.

"Are you going to be okay?" Marcus asks.

"Of course I'll be okay," Fitz says.

"I'm just saying. She's flirting real hard," Marcus answers.

"She was always a flirt but she was loyal when we were together."

"That's the problem," Marcus says. "She's flirting with you and she knows," Marcus says, looking at Fitz's wedding hand.

"I know. Believe me! I am going to call it night soon. Right now, I am going to call Liv and check in on her and my girls. She told me to enjoy myself tonight but.."

"You don't want her to kill your ass," Marcus finishes.

"Yes," Fitz says.

"Okay, I'll text in little bit for you to get out. Tell Liv I said hello," Marcus says as he gets up.

He decides to call there at the table. The noise at the restaurant has started to die down. Fitz dials Liv. He gets nothing but voicemail. He dials again, thinking maybe she's in the nursery. He gets nothing. He calls again, "Hi Baby, it's me. I was hoping we'd get to talk a little tonight but I know the girls might be active. I hope it's not too bad and they aren't punishing you because they don't have their handsome dad to sing to them on rendezvous. I missed them so much and you know I miss you. Maybe you fell asleep. I hope everything is okay. I love you. I'll talk to you in the morning."

Right as he's about to hang up, Tracey asks, "Is it just you and me? Did Marcus leave?" She asks as Fitz hangs up the phone.

"Yes he did. I was calling my wife," Fitz says as he stresses the word wife.

"I still can't believe you divorced Mellie," she says.

"Well some things don't work out," Fitz says.

"I suppose that is true," She says alluding to their breakup.

"Tracey I am sorry for how that all happened back then"

"Well, I wasn't what your father wanted for a daughter in law," she tries to resolve nonchalantly.

Fitz studies her. He can see the hurt on her face. The obvious pain is still there. "I should have fought more for you and I get that. I shouldn't have let my father control our relationship and that was wrong."

"You proposed to me," she reminds him.

"I know! I don't have an excuse for me. I let my father win and in the end it was disastrous."

"It wasn't completely disastrous. You and Mellie had a daughter. I am sure you are proud of that," Tracey says.

"Definitely! Victoria is beautiful. She's very smart and she's the one good thing that came out of it."

"I heard through the grapevine that you married Olivia soon after your divorce," she says. "The Olivia Pope who everyone went to bed with at night," Tracey finishes.

"Well that's an odd way to look at it," Fitz says with an uncomfortable laugh. "I guess folks could say It seems like it happened overnight but I felt like I knew her my whole life," Fitz says and then he catches himself knowing how it must sound to Tracey. "I'm sorry. I know how it must sound."

"Sounds like you truly love her," Tracey says.

"Madly in love with her," Fitz corrects.

"I won't lie to you. It hurts that you didn't think of looking for me when you were finally ready to leave Mellie," Tracey says.

"You had a life. I wasn't going to come and uproot that," Fitz explains.

"Plus you had fallen in love with someone."

"The last I heard you got married right after Mellie and I did and had a kid," Fitz says.

"Yes, my ex-husband and I had a son. We were separated when we saw each other 6 years ago. You know that."

Fitz takes a breath, "What happened 6 years ago when you were back in town, that shouldn't have happened."

"We didn't sleep together," Tracey says.

Fitz eyes her. "Are you going to give me the Bill Clinton line? We didn't have sexual relations," Fitz says.

"You had just found out Mellie was cheating on you with one of your best friend's," Tracey says.

"But I shouldn't have reacted that way. I was drinking a lot then. I wasn't happy. I was being pressured by my dad. I just…." He's looking for the words.

"Well, you never cheated on Mellie. You afforded her more than she afforded you."

"Not too long after you left, I slept with my secretary after an office party," Fitz says. "I know it's cliche, I slept with my secretary."

"I don't regret what happened between us that night. It was familiar. It was fun," Tracey adds.

"I've told myself it right. I have never told my wife about that night. I just don't think it's something I need to dredge up. She knows you are the woman I had to give up to be with Mellie. In the back of my mind, I do feel like I've lied to her to some extent."

"Why won't you tell her?"

"We met under the worst circumstances. It just makes me look like a 'cheater' in some way. I didn't want her to think the worse of me. She's the love of my life."

The sadness in Tracey's eyes continues to be there, "I can see it in your eyes. The way you say her name. The way you smile saying her name."

"We have these two new angels, my girls. They mean everything to me. I didn't want my past to ruin the promise of my future."

Tracey puts her hand on top of Fitz's, "She will never hear it from me. Like you said, it was the past and it wasn't nothing."

Fitz looks down at her hand on his and his phone rings. He looks down to see it's Abby. He finds it odd that Abby is calling. "Let me take this," he says.

Tracey sits and watches. Fitz turns his body to talk to her.

"Hey Abby! What's up?" Fitz says.

"It's me," Liv says. She is in the cafeteria.

"Liv! What!" Fitz says. "What's wrong?" He already knows something is wrong. Why would Liv be calling him from Abby's phone? He knows something is wrong.

"I'm at the hospital," she says calmly.

"At the hospital. What happened?" Fitz says a bit loudly. Tracey can see that Fitz is immediately upset.

Liv tries to explain calmly, "Ellie had a fever. Her temperature was high and she was crying. She wouldn't sleep. The doctor says it's an ear infection."

"Why didn't you call me?" Fitz says getting up from the phone.

Liv answers, "I left my phone at home. I panicked when I took her temperature. I just wanted to get her to the hospital."

The voice is heard, "Fitz, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Liv hears the voice.

"Fitz," Liv says.

"Where are you?" Fitz asks. He's visibly upset.

"We are at Cedars Sinai. They are going to admit her so they can get her temperature down. She's sleeping right now," Liv says.

"Where's Christina?" He asks quickly.

"She's staying with me. I am staying here tonight," Liv says. "Can you come back please?"

Fitz turns and looks at Tracey, "Of course Baby...I'm sorry. I am calling Marcus. I'll call the pilot and see when I can get the flight out and we can be cleared. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I mean I understand if you can't. I have Rosie and Abby. I mean….," She's rambling.

"Listen, those meetings can wait. Marcus will have to do them without me. I am coming home baby."

"I better go in case she wakes up. They are done with the IV drip of the antibiotics and she's sleeping. I better get back before she wakes up," Liv says.

"I love you," Fitz says. "Give my babies a kiss."

"I will. I love you too," Liv says as she hangs up.

Fitz hangs up, "Shit," Fitz says.

"What's wrong?" Tracey asks.

"One of the twins, she's sick. I should have been at home. I shouldn't have been here. I shouldn't have been here with you," he says quickly.

"Fitz," She answers.

"I am sorry. This is not your fault. I just shouldn't have come on this trip. The babies were agitated the night before. I should have just stayed home," he says as he's calling Marcus.

Marcus answers the phone, "You need rescuing," he asks.

"No, call the pilot. I need to get back home. Ellie's in the hospital. Liv is there with her. She's got an ear infection and a fever."

"Okay! Umm, I'll get right on it. You want me to stay and try to handle things."

"Yes! Please! I just need to get back to LA," Fitz says.

"I understand...is everything else okay with Tracey?"

"Yeah, it is. I gotta go. I gotta go pack and check out."

"Okay, I'll meet you in your room," Marcus says.

"Okay," Fitz says as he beckons the waiter to pay. The waiter comes and gets his card. Fitz is rushing him. "I have to go, Tracey. It was good to see you. I just gotta go."

"No, I understand. I hope everything will be okay," Tracey says.

Fitz is barely listening to what she is saying. "I hope so too," he says as he leaves the restaurant in a haste.

Liv is back in the room. Abby is ready to take Rosie home.

"Did you talk to Fitz?" Abby says.

"I did," she answers. "He's going to get cleared as soon as he can to fly back." Liv says as she walks over to the beds. Christina is fast asleep. Ellie is sleepy because of the medicine.

Abby can see Liv is a little shaky. "Are you okay? I mean I know you aren't okay but…"

"I am okay. I was just so worried. They've given her the antibiotics and hopefully her temperature will start going down."

"You are so good with them," Abby says.

"They are my whole world," Liv says as she's stroking Ellie's hair.

Abby is looking at them. She still can't believe Liv had twins. "They really are the perfect mixture of you and Fitz."

Liv laughs, "In personality and looks. They are both feisty and then they can be so even tempered like Fitz. I can see it already."

"Double trouble, huh," Abby says.

"For sure," Liv answers as she reaches down and kisses Ellie's hand. She looks up, "Thanks so much for coming and making sure Rosie gets home."

"No problem! I am glad I could help out. I'll come back quick."

"Thank you! And if you can please stop and get me a Shake Shack double burger with bacon and bacon cheese fries and a shake"

Abby is surprised by the request, "Wow, a double!"

"Don't judge me," Liv says with a laugh.

"No judgement here. I stress eat all the time," Abby says.

Liv smiles, "I'll be fine as long as my girls are."

Abby watches this picture before her. This is an Olivia she's not used to seeing.

* * *

Fitz is back in his room packing quickly. He's ready to go right now. He can't even get an overnight commercial flight right now. He gets the news that they can't clear for take off until 7am which upsets him.

He's sitting on the side of the bed after he gets packed, "Damn," he says to himself. He dials his phone waiting for the person to pick up.

Abby picks up, "Hey Fitz," she says.

"Can I talk to Livvie?" He says.

"She's at the hospital. I am getting her clothes and her phone. I am at your house," Abby answers.

"Abby, is she okay?" Fitz asks.

"She's okay. She's mama bear of course," Abby answers. "The nurse said everything looks good."

"You sure. You aren't just making me not be worried. Even Though that won't work," Fitz says.

"I am sure. The nurse came in right before I left. She even said Ellie will be able to go home in the morning."

"I need to talk to Livvie. We can't get flight clearance until 7 in the morning," Fitz says.

"As soon as I get to the hospital. I will give her the phone," Abby says.

"Thanks Abby! I better let you go so you can get back to the hospital."

Fitz is anxious. He just wanted to get to his girls.

Tracey has made it home and she sits down thinking about the night. Her friend Patty calls her.

"You made it home," Patty says.

"Yeah, I did," she answers.

"So, who was that gorgeous guy that stopped you in your tracks?"

"That was Fitz," she answers as she is on her laptop looking at Fitz's website and news articles.

"That was THE Fitz," she answers.

"Yes, I couldn't believe it."

"What is he doing here in Toronto?"

"He's got two new projects," she answers as she looks to see one photo of Fitz, Liv, and the twins' announcement on Liv's blog. The picture is beautiful of Fitz holding both of the twins on his chest kissing the top of one of their heads and then a gorgeous picture of just the twins.

"That's unbelievable. What did you two talk about?"

"The present…..and the pasty," She says sadly.

"You said he was married to Olivia Pope right. Are they still married?"

"Yes, they just had twin girls. He's madly in love with her."

Patty can hear the disappointment in her voice, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay! I'm...I just realized the more we talked. That's why my marriage didn't work. I never got over him and I suppose I never will."

"Well the whole situation was shitty," Patty answers.

"Yeah, it was! But he's happy," Tracey says.

"Well, I know it must have been hard to talk to him."

"It was but it was good to see him. Something is going home with one of his twins he got the call. He's rushing back to LA," she says.

"Is everything okay?" Patty asks.

"Something happened with one of the twins. She's in the hospital."

"I hope it isn't serious," Patty finishes.

"Me too! He looked scared to death. He looked at me like it was my fault cause he was there with me. But he wasn't there with me."

"I am sure it was just fear. He's not there and something is wrong with one of his kids."

"Twist of fate we picked the same restaurant last night. I hate I saw him again," she says as she looks at his happy family photo on Olivia's blog.

"Well, old wounds sometimes heal slowly," Patty reminds her.

"That is unfortunately true," Tracey says closing her laptop.

* * *

Fitz is pacing back and forth in his hotel room. He just wants to hear Olivia's voice to know if everything truly is okay. He dials a number. He needs to hear the right voice for now and only one other person can do that.

"Hello," Bibi says.

"Mom," Fitz says.

"Fitz," she says.

"Yeah! You free," he asks.

"I actually just got back from Maui. I'm at the house. What's going on?"

"Just called to hear your voice," Fitz says.

"Don't lie to your mother," Bibi says.

"What do you mean?" Fitz says.

"You are lying to your mother which you shouldn't do. What's going on?"

"I think I fucked up without even trying to," Fitz says.

Bibi hesitates to answer right quick. "Okay, what did you? Is Liv and the babies okay?"

"Liv is okay. They are at the hospital," Fitz says.

"Hospital!" Bibi yells. "What happened? What do you mean they are at the hospital?"

"I'm in Toronto working on two projects we just required. I needed to be there for a few glitches we needed to iron out. Ellie had a fever. They say it's an ear infection."

"Well, you need to get your ass back to Los Angeles Fitz."

"Mom, we aren't clear for take off until 7am. I am on the first flight out," Fitz says as there is a beep on the phone. It's Liv. "Mom, I have to go. It's Livvie," he says.

"Go, you let me know what the update is," she says as she hangs up.

Fitz answers, "I'm here baby. How is she? How is her fever? How's Christina"

"It's much better. She's sleeping. They are both sleeping," she stops looking at the girls. "When are you going to be able to come home?"

"I can only get a 7am flight clearance. I'll be there as soon as I can. I even looked at a commercial flight. It makes more sense for me to wait for the company jet," Fitz answers.

"That's fine! There are nurses in and out checking on me and the girls. I'll be fine! I wish you were here but I will be fine," she answers.

"Can you facetime me? I want to see them. I want to see you," he says.

"You never have to ask," Liv says as she puts him on facetime and turns both of the girls to him.

"Hi Babies, it's daddy," he says. Liv is listening to his voice talking to the girls. It's their thing. It's his special thing with the girls.

"How about when I feed her you can sing one of those cheesy songs you sing to them at night with that very sexy voice?" she says turning his face to hers.

"My songs are never cheesy. My voice is filled with baritone love," he jokes.

"So very cheesy," Liv says laughing.

There's a little bit of silence. Liv is in the rocking chair. "Baby, are you sure you are okay?" Fitz says.

"I am. I was freaked out at first. She was crying and she wouldn't stop. I knew something was wrong," Liv says.

"You should have called me then."

"Of course I wasn't going to call you. I didn't think it was that serious at first. Plus things like this are going to happen. I am their mom. I should be able to handle it if they get sick."

"But you shouldn't have to handle it alone Livvie. I should have been there and I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? This is not your fault. She just got an ear infection. I am guessing that's what was wrong with her the night before. It was starting." Ellie starts to cry. "Here we go," Liv says.

"Is she okay?" Fitz asks as Liv puts the phone down and scoops Ellie up.

"She's good. She's working those little lips. She's hungry. I better feed her. The doctor said business as usual, she's just an overnight guest," Liv says.

"I better get off then, so you can."

"Can you stay on? Just until I get her back down."

"I can stay on all night if you want," Fitz says.

Fitz sits on the phone until Liv is able to get Ellie down after a feeding. She goes back to sleep. She gets Christina fed and she falls asleep with Fitz listening in on his girls.

* * *

It's the next morning. They've gotten Ellie's fever down and she is back to kicking those legs and moving around. She slept through most of the night. Christina was the one who didn't want to sleep much. Liv is exhausted but happy to see a light back in her baby's eyes. The doctor comes in to check up.

"Let's see how the little lady is doing," The doctor says. "How did she do last night?"

"I think it was the medicine. She slept most of the night," Liv is rocking Christina from side to side. "This one didn't like the hospital accommodations," Liv laughs.

"Well, that's okay. I think if we give you the medicine that she needs and you keep it on schedule, we can discharge her. How does that sound?" He asks as he rattles her little stomach. It makes little Ellie laugh.

"Mommy is so happy to see that smile baby girl," Liv says as she smiles back.

The doctor is about to speak when Fitz comes through the door. "Liv," he says coming in.

Liv looks down at Christina, "Look at that. Daddy made it," she says as he comes over quickly giving her a kiss. Liv looks at the doctor, "This is my husband, Fitzgerald Grant," she says.

"Hi Doctor! How's my girl?" He says as he looks in the little bed. Ellie's eyes light up seeing daddy.

"There's my girl," Fitz says. "Is she okay?" Fitz asks the doctor.

"She's much better. I was just telling your wife that I can discharge her as long as you keep giving her the medicine for the next 5 days and go to her doctor for a follow up," he explains.

Fitz takes Christina from Liv, "Hi Baby! Daddy's sorry he missed all the fun." Little Christina is trying to talk back to her daddy.

Liv is rubbing Ellie's legs, "Mommy is so proud of you. You've been such a big girl."

"I am going to go and get her discharge papers and you can take her home," the doctor says as he goes out.

Fitz is kissing Christina's head, "Did you take care of mommy and your sister?" He says to her, holding her up. They are face to face. Christina just laughs. He puts her down on his shoulder.

"She sure did," Liv says, turning to Fitz. "I'm so glad you made it."

"Come here," Fitz says as Liv goes to him, settling inside his chest. She reaches up and takes Christina's hand and kisses it. He looks down at Liv, "I am sorry baby. I let you down when you needed me most."

"No, you didn't let me down. You are here right now. That's all I care about."

"I would have never forgiven myself if something happened to her and I wasn't here," Fitz says.

She can see the hurt in his eyes, "Fitz, look at her. She's kicking her legs which she wasn't doing last night. She's much better, I can tell." Christina is starting to cry. "Let me feed her. I know you are dying to hold her." Liv takes Christina and settles in the rocking chair to feed her.

Fitz is ready to pick Ellie up. Liv stops, "Use that blanket on your shoulder."

Fitz does it and picks Ellie up, "Hey baby girl! I am so glad that you are okay. Daddy's here...how about you tell Daddy how mad you are with him." Like clockwork, Ellie starts to baby talk to him. Liv just starts to laugh. "I know, I know," Fitz talks back. "Daddy is punished."

The nurse knocks on the door, "Can I come in?"

"Come in," Liv says. She has tears in her eyes as she's watching the man of her dreams with their baby.

"Here are the discharge papers. This little lady can go home," the nurse says.

"Thank you," Liv says as she takes the paper. Christina is still nursing.

"You want me to do it," Fitz says.

"No, you continue your little discussion with your girlfriend," Liv jokes. Fitz looks away, thinking about the night before.

"You ready to go home ladybug," Fitz says as Ellie laughs. "That's a yes."

They get all the paperwork filled out. Liv puts the girls in a change of clothes. They finally get to go home. As soon as they get home the girls go down for a nap. Liv is taking a shower. He's on the phone with Bibi.

"Is Liv okay?" Bibi asks.

"She's okay. She's exhausted. She's taking a shower. We put the girls down for an afternoon nap. I am going to make Liv eat some food and get some sleep."

"Are you sure I don't need to come back a little earlier?" Bibi asks.

"I am sure. I'm here. I'm gonna take care of my girls," Fitz says territorially.

"Okay, give Liv and the babies a big hug and a kiss for me and son," she stops.

"Yeah mom," Fitz answers.

"Whatever is bothering you, if you need to talk. I am here," she says.

"What makes you think something is bothering me?" Fitz asks.

"Again, I am your mother. A mother knows," she answers simply.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," he says as he hears the shower stop running.

"Okay, I'll check in later," Bibi says.

"Okay," he hangs up. He goes into the nursery to just look at the babies. He hovers over their crib talking to them. They are sleeping like little angels. He gently rakes his finger through Ellie's hair. "You gave mommy and daddy a scare," he says. He tucks their little blanket more into them. "I am just glad you are okay. You girls and your mommy and your big sister are my whole world," Fitz says.

Liv is applying lotion to her legs when she hears what Fitz is saying to them. "Fitz," she says softly as she shakes her head. She picks up her phone. She hasn't bothered to look at her missed calls or messages. She called her mom and she saw her missed calls were from Fitz. She decides to listen to her messages. She listens to the message he left while in Toronto. She's smiling the whole time. She hears the woman's voice ask, _Is it just the two of us? Did Marcus leave? _Liv doesn't recognize the voice.

Fitz comes back in, "They are out like a light," he says.

"It's been eventful," Liv says as she props up on the pillows. She looks exhausted and that only makes Fitz feel worse.

"Rosie is going to bring some food up so you can take a nap. I'll watch the girls. You need some sleep."

"Fitz I'm fine," she fights.

"You are exhausted," he says as he takes off his shoes and gets in the bed.

She scoots over to him, leaning into his chest, "Hmm, I missed you. I know it was only a day."

"I missed you too," he says kissing her head. "But, I'm here now."

She takes in his scent, "Yes you are," she says. She doesn't look up at him. "How did the two meetings go?"

"It went good. We can now break ground. We have a few more things to smooth out but…"

Liv looks up at him, "You should have stayed. It wasn't as bad as we thought. I shouldn't have asked you to come home."

"Livvie," he says, dipping his face down to meet his, "You sure as hell should have asked me to come home. Our baby was sick," he says kissing her softly.

"I know!," she says. "Are you okay?" she asks.

"I should be asking you that," he answers. "Are you okay?"

"Something is on your mind Mr. Grant! What's going on?"

"I am just happy to be home with my girls, that's all," he says pulling her closer into him.

"Are you sure?" Liv tries to pull it out of him. She doesn't want to jump to unnecessary conclusions. She will wait."

"I am sure," he says. There is a knock at the door. "Come in Rosie," he says. She sits their lunch in front of them on the tray.

"Will there be anything else Mr. Grant?"

"No Rosie, this is perfect," Fitz answers.

"Thank you Rosie for everything," Liv says. "You were a lifesaver last night."

"Thank you," Rosie says as she leaves.

Fitz looks down at the tray, "Can I feed my wife?"

"I'm not a baby Fitz," she laughs as she sits up.

"You are my baby," he answers.

She smiles. She can't argue with him when he says sweet things like that. "I'm as spoiled as the girls are."

"You are supposed to be," Fitz says as he brings the BLT up to her to bite. "Open wide! Airplane coming in," he jokes which makes her laugh even more. She happily complies.

Fitz feeds his wife lunch as they share and she sleeps in his arms for the next couple hours. It's the best way he can think of to spend an afternoon. He is worried. He is upset. The conversation with Tracey is ringing in his head. What he told Tracey was his truth. Olivia and the girls are his whole life. He couldn't live without them.

The babies start to whimper and Fitz decides he's going to have daddy time. He eases Liv onto the pillow so she can sleep.

Groggily she says, "I can nurse them."

"No, baby, sleep. I'll feed them. Get your beauty sleep beautiful," kissing her on the head.

She curls herself more under the cover, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," he says, reaching down to kiss her.

He starts to go out of the room, Liv whispers, "I love you."

"Love you too," he says as he eases the door close.

He goes into the girl's room and they are kicking, "Hey, we are gonna let mommy sleep a little while. You are stuck with me and the bottle," he says as he picks Ellie up to console her.

His mother is right, he is worried and upset. Liv can tell something is on his mind and she knows him not being here will eat away at him. The conversation with Tracey is ringing in his head. What he told Tracey was his truth. Olivia and the girls are his whole life. He couldn't live without them.

* * *

**What will happen next?**


	57. Chapter 57

It's been two weeks since Fitz came back from Canada. He's been extra attentive and extra protective over his wife and his girls. He doesn't mean to be but he's been trying to figure out how to explain things to Liv. He's been there physically but mentally he's been worried about the past and letting it get in the way of his present and his future. Liv has noticed that he's been acting differently but she's tried to chalk it up to Elle's episode. Liv has been wanting to ask Fitz about what she heard but she doesn't want to start something where there is nothing. It's morning and they are lying in bed holding each other. It's a rare occurrence but the babies are sleeping in.

They are spooning in bed. Fitz has her completely wrapped in his arms. His arm is wrapped around her shoulder. She gently kissed his forearm and grazed her fingers against his skin, up and down. "Good morning," Liv says.

He kisses the top of her head, "Good morning beautiful," he says.

"You can't even see me. How do you know I am beautiful? I have morning hair and morning breath. That is not beautiful."

He whips her around in his arms so she can face him. He just stares at her, "I was right. Still the most beautiful woman in the world. Even with morning breath and morning hair," he answers as he gives her a gentle kiss.

She moans from his kiss and touch, "You make me crazy Fitzgerald."

"Ohhh, I think I like it when you call me Fitzgerald," he whispers in her ear as he reaches between her legs.

She grabs his hand, "We can't."

He kisses her earlobe, "Why not? They are asleep and I've missed you."

Liv does a fake pouch, "I miss you too. Everything has been so busy."

"I am sorry I've been at work so much. The projects in Toronto have had me so busy. They needed me to go back but I told them that I couldn't," Fitz says. "I couldn't take it if I was away again when you and the girls need me the most. What if it were something worse than what it was?"

"If you need to go back Fitz you can. Your mom is coming back. Victoria will be back soon. I won't be alone. I know that worries you."

He traces his fingers down her nose, "I should have been here for you and Ellie and I wasn't. That's not happening again. I am going to have to make frequent trips but I can't do it right now."

"Is that why you've been so overprotective lately? Scared to let us out of your sight," Liv asks.

"Am I driving you insane? I just want to be the man you fell in love with. The man you believe me to be.," He lifts her head and stares in her eyes.

"Fitz, you are everything I ever dreamed," she kisses him. "I can tell you've been stressed and worried about something. Stop worrying about me and the girls, we are perfect."

He pulls her closer to him, "You are perfect for me." They plant a few kisses on each other's lips.

Liv breaks the kiss, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Fitz says caressing her stomach.

"The baby monitor. They are crying or having their morning talk. I can't believe they are both asleep," Liv laughs.

"Shhhh, don't tempt the furies. It's hard being the object of three ladies affections you know,' Fitz jokes.

"Believe me, I am a very jealous woman when it comes to you. I don't like sharing you with those two little sneaky humans," Liv jokes.

"They are very formidable, I told you. I do believe they smirked last night when they wouldn't go to sleep for you and settled down as soon as they were in my arms."

"Rub it in! Those are the only two you can ever cheat on me with," she says as he traces his lips. "Otherwise, I will have to kill. And it would kill me because I would miss you so much."

Fitz takes a deep breath. He pulls her in so tight that she can't break free. He surprises her with a hard kiss. She can barely breathe, "I would never cheat on you," Fitz says.

Liv breaks away from the kiss, "Are you okay?"

"I just want you to know that you are everything to me. There is no other woman for me and there never will be," he says. His eyes are filled with love and sorry.

"I believe you," Liv says looking confused. She turns his beautiful face to hers. "I know you love me. Are you sure you are okay?"

"I just don't want to lose you," Fitz says.

"You are not going to lose me unless you want to be lost. That's on you mister." She tries to lighten the mood. "Where is this coming from?"

"I just...you know...I know our relationship didn't start off under the best circumstances but it's not the same. I just want you to know it will never be that way for us. I belong to you," Fitz says as he flips easily on to her back and begins to kiss her neck. He knows she loves when he gives attention there.

She sighs, "We can't Fitz. The girls are going to be up any minute. You know they have impeccable timing."

"They want their daddy to be happy. They understand," Fitz says as he continues down her chest.

Liv is stroking his hair as he moves further and further down. She stops him. "I need you to remember something. There are two babies in there that came out of me on the same day, within minutes. Do you know how I got pregnant?"

"Oh, I know exactly how and I enjoyed every minute," he kisses her nipple through the fabric. He stops, "What's the worst that could happen? We have another set of twins."

She slaps his bare chest, "Fitz, I'm serious. I'm only on the pill. We didn't discuss if we are going to stay on the pill or put the IUD back in.. We have to talk about that."

"You already know I want to have more children with you. We've talked about this. I want to do whatever makes you comfortable. I support your decision."

"Can we wait until maybe the girls have made almost 2 to try again?" She asks.

"I guess that's fine but I'm not getting any younger," he jokes as he assumes his position down her chest. Just as he does the babies start to whimper.

Liv chuckles, "Saved by the girls," she says as she eases from under him.

"What are you doing? They aren't crying yet."

"But they will be and you know it. They need my breasts," she wiggles.

Fitz has turned on his stomach. His head propped up with his hand, "I need your breasts too," he says.

"They get first dibs," she laughs as she goes into the nursery.

Fitz sits up and rests on their headboard. His phone rings, "Hey Marcus."

"Are you coming in today?"

"Yes I am. If I don't, my wife is going to kill me. She's sick of me," he says as she comes in with one baby in hand, passing her to him. Christina is immediately talkative the moment she sees daddy.

"Ahh, good luck. They are awake."

"Yes! I am going to have breakfast with them and I'll be there," Fitz says as he kisses Christina's head.

"Okay, see you then!" Marcus says as he hangs up.

"Good morning Princess," Fitz says as he nibbles her jaws with his lips. She's making sucking sounds with her mouth. "Daddy doesn't have a bottle. Don't worry your food is coming."

Liv comes in with Ellie who is whimpering, "I know sweetheart! Mommy is being really slow this morning," Liv says as she settles in what she calls her nursing chair. Fitz knows the drill. After she gets Ellie settled, he brings Christina over. He helps get her on the other breast and she starts rocking them as they start to anxiously suck. "Ouch," Liv says with a giggle.

Fitz is quick to turn, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! They are hungry. Their suck is getting stronger." she says as she looks down and they are both patting her breast with the palm of their little hands.

He gets on his knees in front of his three girls, "You are everything." She shakes her head in disbelief of his words.

"I am not," she answers.

"You most certainly are. This is the prettiest picture any man could ask for. His wife with their babies. I could sit and watch this the whole day."

"Mister, you have to go to work. We are going to be fine. When I get the girls down, I can finish the book. One chapter to go. This is the last book for a while," Liv says

"How do you feel about that?"

"I feel good and I need the break. I want to spend time with my family," She says as she looks down at their girls. She has the most contented smile on her face. He sees it and he wants to make sure he leaves it there forever. He stands in the doorway of their master bath just soaking it in. He walks over with his phone and surprises her with a snap of the picture. "What are you doing?"

"If you could only see yourself," He says and gives her a kiss. "I am going to take a quick shower and I'll take over," he says as he gives the girls a kiss.

Liv looks down at the girls, "Something is going on with your daddy and mommy is going to have to figure out what it is."

* * *

Fitz makes it to the office. Marcus is in his office working on some of the Toronto project work. Fitz walks in the door to a stack of messages waiting for him from Brittany.

"Good Morning," he says.

"Good Morning Mr. Grant," she says as she passes him his messages.

He looks at the stack, "It's going to be a light day," Fitz laughs.

Brittany laughs, "Would you like some coffee?"

"I had a cup before I left home but another one will do just fine," he says, putting his bags down. "Brittany can you let Marcus know that I'm here? And I need you to do something for me," he finishes.

Brittany goes over to the phone quickly and let's Marcus know that Fitz is here. She walks in with his coffee, "Do you want breakfast?"

"No, I had breakfast with Liv and babies," he says with the biggest grin on his face.

Brittany has never seen him this happy. "How are they?"

Before she can finish her sentence, Fitz whips out his phone, "They are getting big. They are holding up their heads and I swear they are talking," He says as he scrolls through pictures to show her.

"They are so gorgeous," Brittany says looking at the pictures.

"Thank you. We can think Liv for that," he says jokingly.

Brittany studies him a little more, "I have never seen you this happy. I am so happy for you. You were unhappy long enough."

"I'm very happy. I never thought I could be this happy," he says.

"You deserve it. You are a good man," Brittany answers.

Fitz looks at her. They've never had a conversation again since that one night. He didn't want to fire her because he couldn't blame her for them both crossing that line. They decided work is work and that was it. "I know we said we wouldn't talk about this ever again. We would leave the past in the past."

"Yes," she answers.

"But I want to apologize to you again. I never should have dragged you into my unhappiness. I was so unhappy and felt betrayed. I mean I don't want to dredge up the past but being with Liv, someone who truly loves me and I love her so much it's made me think. I am sorry I used you to feel better. That was wrong of me," He says.

Brittany smiles, "That's what I mean. You are a good guy. You always have been. I was attracted to you. It wasn't hard to be dragged. Oddly enough my image of you changed after that. You are the first man I ever knew that didn't leave that space and say, it was a good screw, and be on your way. You were genuinely disappointed in yourself and worried about what I thought of you. That meant something to me."

"I'll always be disappointed in myself for that. You didn't deserve that," Fitz answers.

"And you always let me know I didn't deserve that from any man. I appreciate that," Brittany reminds him. That makes him smile a little bit. "Mr. Grant, you finally found your happiness. I think the new Mrs. Grant is not only what the doctor ordered but you two were meant."

"I think so too," Fitz answers.

"Does she know about us?" Brittany asks.

"Yes, I told her about you and that it was one time and she never has anything to worry about."

"No, she doesn't. If you ever need me to tell her that, I will."

Marcus taps on the door and they look to see him. "Am I interrupting?" Marcus asks.

"We are just talking about how great our lives are now," Fitz says.

"Would you like some coffee Mr. Walker?" Brittany asks.

"Could you please?" He answers as he takes a seat. He sits in the seat and does his fingers back and forth, "You and Brittany….When was this?"

"Six years," Fitz says. "It's in the past. What's going with Toronto?"

"Looks like we are going to have to go back. I know you don't want to hear that but we are dealing with different codes and permits and laws. We are buying and building on their turf. I've handled as much as I can but…"

"But, they need the boss there," Fitz says shaking his head.

"I have been trying to hold them off but I can't do it much longer."

"I can't go right now Marcus," He says slouching down in his chair.

"I know..I know but we also don't want any delays. We broke ground. They are digging dirt. It has started," Marcus explains.

Brittany comes in with his coffee, "Three spoons of sugar and six splashes of cream," Brittany says.

"Perfect," Marcus says. He can tell Fitz annoyed.

"Brittany can you do me a favor?" Fitz asks.

"Sure thing Mr. Grant."

"Have some flowers delivered to my house for Olivia. She loves all types of flowers. Just something. I'll send you what I want the card to say."

"Yes sir! I will call the florist," she says as she goes back to her death.

"How are the babies?" Marcus asks.

"I can't believe they are going to be 4 months old soon. They are getting their little personalities. They are going to feisty. I am in for trouble. A house of 4 women," Fitz says with a pride filled smirk.

Marcus can see his chest swell with pride, "You finally found your zen man. That's tight," Marcus finish

Fitz takes a deep breath. "That's why I can't go back to Toronto. Not right now."

"Are you scared to go back?" Marcus says.

"Why would I be scared to go back?" Fitz asks.

"Scared you might run into Tracey Simmons," Marcus finishes. He can see Fitz is uncomfortable. "Did you tell Olivia yet that you saw her?"

"No, I haven't," Fitz says. He doesn't even have to guess what Marcus is going to say next.

"Why?"

"I don't know. There's nothing to tell. Nothing happened," Fitz says.

"It was harmless and random," Marcus says.

"Yes, I had no idea she moved to Canada. I just don't want to upset Liv," Fitz says.

"Why would you upset her?"

"She's always been worried I married the wrong woman that I I had unfinished business with Tracey.," Fitz shakes his head and tries to continue, "And…"

"Do you and Tracey have unfinished business? I mean she hasn't gotten over you that obvious or she's holding a serious torch. Maybe you do have some feelings and I am not saying that to freak you out," Marcus says carefully.

Fitz looks at him, "No, I don't have unfinished business. I do have feelings for her but...I mean, I was going to marry Tracey and my father intervened. At the time, I didn't marry her because I wasn't allowed to. Mellie was a better breed."

"Big Gerry is always the gift that keeps on giving. What kind of feelings do you have?"

"I was a coward for letting Big Gerry do what he did. Tracey deserved better than that. I deserved better than that," Fitz explains.

"And now you have what you deserve."

Fitz turns and looks at the pictures on his desk of Liv, the babies and Victoria and smiles, "Yes I do."

"I think you feel sympathy and guilt and you'll always care about her."

"I will and yes I feel all those things," Fitz admits. "I proposed to Tracey. We were going to move in together. I really loved her and I let Gerry take that away from me, from her."

"Okay, I get it! But when you had a chance to go after Tracey instead of Olivia, you went after Olivia," Marcus reminds him.

"I know and all of that makes sense. But there are some things I rather not talk about. I just don't know if Livvie will understand it."

"You won't know until you tell her," Marcus says.

Brittany buzzes in, "I need that note sir. Sorry to interrupt. I can get the flowers delivered for you before Noon."

Fitz answers her back and looks at Marcus, "That's perfect Brittany. I want it to say something simple, _Of all the flowers in the world, you are the most beautiful of them all Lotus. Love Fitz_."

Marcus shakes his head, "Nice touch!"

"I told the truth!," Fitz says.

"That's all you have to do," Marcus suggests.

Fitz throws his pen down, "Isn't it funny how the past never truly goes away?"

* * *

Liv is rocking Christina from side to side in her office while she is walking paces in her room. Ellie is in the rocking carrier in the living room.

"Baby girl, you and your sister have been switching up on me today. You guys are tag teaming me. What's wrong?" she says as she combs her sandy brown curls with her fingers lightly. Christina and Ellie have been agitated all day. No fevers or anything that is alarming just having a baby cry day. Just as she says this, Ellie starts to cry.

"Rosie, can you get her?" Liv says as then her phone rings. "Momma," she says as Christina starts to whine.

"Oh boy! They are crying," Maya says.

"They've been crying off and on all morning," Liv answers as she walks toward the living room to see Rosie trying to quiet Ellie down.

"You don't think it's another ear infection do you?" Maya asks.

"No! No fevers or anything and the doctor told me what to do even if I think that is the case," Liv says looking over at Ellie who looks at her and wants her mommy."

"Well that is good! Baby are you okay? You sound a little tired. I know this is a whole new world."

"I am okay Mommy," she says.

"No you are not. What's going on?"

"Mom I'll call you back after I get them down. If I can get them now," Liv says as they hang up.

It takes her another hour to get them calm. She gets them nursed and lays them down for a nap. At this point she is very exhausted. She's ready to call her mom when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get Mrs. Grant," Rosie says as Liv lays back on the sofa. She wants to take a nap now too. Rosie walks in the room. "These are for you," she says.

Liv's eyes widen, "Flowers," she says as Rosie puts them down. Liv reaches for the card and reads Fitz's note. She smiles and takes in the smell of the flowers. "Fitz," she says softly. She picks up her phone and calls him. Fitz is waiting for her call.

"Hi Lotus," he says.

"Hi," she says. "They are beautiful. Why did you do this?"

"Is there a law against sending my wife a bouquet of flowers?"

"Of course not! You are just spoiling me. You've been doing it a lot lately," she says.

"Because I want to and you deserve it," he answers.

"What do you think of me spoiling you tonight?" Liv asks.

Fitz smiles, "You don't ever have to ask to do that. What do you have in mind?"

"How about a nice long bath and dessert tonight?" Liv says.

"Bubbles and ice cream," Fitz asks.

"Especially ice cream. We will have your favorite, chocolate and vanilla swirl," she answers.

"I can't wait," he says. Brittany lightly tapes on her door, touching her watch. "I better go. I have a lunch meeting we need to get ready for."

"Okay! I guess I'll let you go. I love the flowers and I love you," she says.

"Baby, I love you," Fitz says as he hangs up.

Liv wasn't able to take a nap. The girls got back up for another round. She got them back down again. She takes her phone and listens to Fitz's message again from Toronto. She hears that voice in the back again. She hasn't wanted to think about it. But that last thing she heard has been ringing in her ear, _Is it just the two of us?_

She picks up her phone, finally calling Maya back. "Hey Momma!"

"Hey baby! How are they?"

Liv takes a breath, "They are down again. They've just been fussy all day."

"You are exhausted. You need to take naps when they do," Maya says.

"I try to. I was going to work on my last book chapter but that didn't work. I really want to get that done. That was not in the cards for the girls today," she says looking at the girls napping.

"I was exhausted with one baby. I don't know how you do it with two," Maya says.

"It's definitely a life changing experience," Liv answers.

"But you have an amazing husband who I know is an amazing daddy," Maya says.

"He took a picture of me nursing this morning and said that was the most beautiful I'd ever looked."

"He's a proud daddy and he is right my daughter is beautiful," Maya says.

"You are my mother, you should think that," Liv laughs. "Yes he is a proud daddy." She looks at the flowers, "Sometimes I think he is too good."

"Are you two okay Livvie?"

"We are fine I think," Liv says. "No, I mean we are fine."

Maya knows her daughter better than she knows herself, "What do you mean you think?"

"Nothing! I think I am just having a vivid imagination which I should probably save for my book. I think I am going to take your advice and get that nap."

"You are not taking a nap before you tell me what's going on. Are you two fighting? Is it hard to get adjusted with the babies now? I told you, you have to make time for each other."

"Mom we are not fighting. We try to make time for each other when they are asleep even if it is just 20 minutes to catch up on our day or just talk to each other," Liv answers.

"Then what's the problem?" Maya says.

Liv is silent holding the phone. "It's probably nothing."

"Or, maybe it's everything," Maya answers.

"Ever since he's gotten back from Toronto he's been overcompensating."

"Well his baby was in the hospital and he wasn't here. It freaked him out. So, he's just trying to make up for it."

"I know but…," Liv looks over at the babies who are still sleeping almost angelic like. "I told him he didn't have anything to make up for."

"He loves his family. He's the man of the house. He feels like he let you down."

"He didn't let us down. I told him to go on the trip. It was his job. I just think there is something else and..."

"And what?"

"And he called me when he was in Toronto and left me a message and at the end of it there was a woman in the background," Liv says.

"Where was he?" Maya asks.

"I don't know. She just said to him something like, _Is it just the two of us now?_"

"I can't believe Fitz would cheat on you. He better not be cheating on you. I will break his balls," Maya says instantly in mama bear mode.

Liv laughs, "You won't break them before I do."

"You need to ask him. Ask him who it was and what you heard," Maya says.

"I don't want to ask him something that could be harmless or nothing," Liv says.

"Liv this will be on your mind. She will be on your mind. Whoever she was. If it is nothing, then he can say that and you can put it to rest. But if you keep this to yourself," Maya says as Liv cuts her off.

"If I keep it to myself it will be in the back of mind and I eventually won't trust him. I know that. I know how the mind works. I don't want to think I was in a hospital worried about our child and he was with some woman" Liv 's starting to get upset.

"Talk to your husband. Bring it up. No matter what it is. Then let me know if I need to kill him," Maya says.

"I will talk to him Mom. I will," Liv says. One of the babies begins to cry. "I better go. It's nipple time."

Maya laughs, "My daughter is a true mother now. Okay! I love you. Give my babies a kiss for me," Maya says.

"I will and I love you too," Liv answers as she hangs up.

* * *

Fitz is sitting in his office alone now. He is going over dates he can go to Toronto. Shaking his head that he has to do this at all. His cell phone rings. It's his mother.

"Hey Mom," Fitz says.

"So, what's going on? Are you ready to say?"

"What do you mean mom?"

"I know you. Remember we shared a body for 9 months before you started charming me on feet," Bibi says.

"Mom, nothing is going on."

"Don't lie to me. What's going on?"

He takes a deep breath, "Do you believe people keep things from people because they love them and don't want to hurt them unnecessarily?"

Bibi takes a breath, "I used to lie to you and your brother because I wanted you to believe your father was this amazing husband and father. After a while, it got hard to keep that lie going because he was himself. In the end, I didn't prepare you all for the man he really was."

"But you still love him and you are thinking of getting back with him," Fitz says.

"But look at the hell we had to go to. We shouldn't have had to be here and we aren't back together yet," Bibi answers.

Fitz takes labored breath, "I love my family Mom."

"I know you do. What do you think you have to keep from Liv? Whatever it is, it's not worth it."

"The past is the past. I want us to live in the present. I want her to love the man she fell in love with or at least keep loving me."

"She does love you son but if you do something stupid she won't love you. You finally have the great family you deserve. She's the love of your life. Do not risk that Fitz. Unless you cheated on her, nothing is worth that risking your family."

"Mom, I just want to leave the past in the past."

"Is the past now in your present?" Bibi asks.

Fitz bites his bottom lip, "Yes it is."

"Then, be smart and don't fuck up your marriage," Bibi says bluntly.

"Mom," Fitz sayas.

"I gotta go and I have to take a few more weeks here. I am trying to get an inventory."

"Okay!"

"I love you," Bibi says.

"I love you too," Fitz says as he hangs up.

Brittany rings in, "Sir, I have Tracey Simmons on the phone for you."

Fitz sits and looks at the phone for a while, taking another long labored breath, "I'll take it." He answers, "Hello."

"Hello! I know you weren't expecting me to call you," Tracey says.

"No, I wasn't. Is something wrong?"

"Well, I don't know if something is wrong or not," Tracey says.

"What do you mean?"

"Looks like we are going to see a lot more of each other," Tracey says slowly.

Fitz sits up in his chair, more astoot, "We will. Why?"

She then explains to him. Needless to say her news is not the news that Fitz needed to hear.

* * *

Abby goes over to see Mr. Friedman. She called him to talk about maybe backing out of the deal. She comes in and finds a poster sitting on his chair is a poster board with Olivia's face on it. She looks at it, a little taken aback.

"Have a seat," he says as he finishes his call.

She walks over to the chair with the mock poster sitting on it and reads it, "Liv Talks," she says. She turns and looks at Mr. Friedman.

He hangs up the phone, "You like it," He says.

"What is this?" Abby asks.

"Just shooting around some ideas for the team I put together to work around."

Abby looks at him surprised, "What team?"

Mr. Friedman gets up, looking at the photo and then to Abby, "See, I need something visual to work around, throw my ideas around. Olivia Pope has the face, the looks, and mystique and now we need to make the show emit that."

"It's a beautiful ad. I don't know if I like the title and aren't you jumpking the gun just a little bit," Abby says.

"No, we want everything right when we present it to . I have a network who's already interested because they are familiar with the radio show and they think this is a brilliant idea."

Abby drops her head, "I don't think I can go through with it."

stands in front of Abby, "What did you say?"

"I don't think we should push forward with this. Olivia is really devoted to her family and after one of her babies got sick a few weeks ago, I saw her. I saw her in her element. I don't think going on television is something she will want to consider even 2 years from now," Abby explains.

Mr. Friedman walks around his desk and takes a seat. "I have three children so I understand the devotion to them. My wife might say otherwise but I do care. I understand how children change your outlook. I wish I had prioritized my kids better but I do think a career is important," he finishes.

"I just feel bad . I can't make my friend do something she doesn't want to do. Her heart won't be in it," Abby says.

"I already have a deal for a network and syndication. That's almost never an option on the table from the beginning. I am offering guaranteed syndication and Executive Producer titles for you both," He adds.

"Are you kidding me?" Abby says. Her sadness moves to hope.

"I told you , I don't go after anything unless it is a sure thing. My reputation in this town for a sure thing is pristine. They trust me when I say, the next big Oprah will be Olivia Pope." He can tell Abby is caught in between, "Ms. Whelan, we aren't going to go to Ms. Pope right now. I told you, I will give her to settle with her family."

"And then what?"

"And we hit the ground running," he finishes.

"I need some time to think about this," Abby says.

"Take all the time you need," he answers.

Abby gets up from her seat, "I better go. I'll be in touch."

"You have my line. Call me anytime!" He answers as Abby leaves.

Abby leans on the door, "Executive Producer," she whispers as she leaves.

* * *

Fitz makes it home. He walks in the door to hear the babies crying. Liv is walking with one while rocking the other in her carrier with her foot. Fitz follows the cries and goes into the living room to see her trying to settle them down.

"Looks like I made it home just in time," he says as he goes toward her.

"You are home," Liv says as she rocks Christina back and forth. taking the baby off her shoulder. "What's wrong pumpkin?" He looks at Liv. He can tell she's exhausted.

"They have just been fussy. No redness in Ellie's ears or Christina's. They don't have a temperature. It just seems to be a cry day," Liv says.

"Aww, come on babies! You gotta give mommy a break," he says as he reaches and gives Liv a kiss. "Where's Rosie?"

"She is fixing dinner. I asked her to. I promised you a bubble bath tonight and an ice cream sundae," she says as she picks up Ellie and tries to get her calmer.

"I am going to say something you won't agree with or like," Fitz starts. She stops him cold.

"Then don't say it," Liv says.

"I have to," Fitz explains.

"Why?"

"Because I worry about you by yourself with the girls," Fitz says and he winces when the words come out of his mouth.

"Excuse me," Olivia says as she gets up from the couch with Ellie on her shoulder.

"Livvie, I didn't mean it like that," he says, stretching his hand out to stop her.

"How did you mean it?," Liv says as she rubs Ellie's head. "I think I heard it right. My husband doesn't trust me to be alone with my own children."

Fitz gets up with Christina, "Baby, I didn't mean it that way. Let's put them down for a second," Fitz says. He puts them both in their carrier. He's careful with how he takes Ellie from Liv. he starts rocking them to rocking. Liv is staring at him angrily. He turns to her, "Can we sit down for a minute?"

"I'm not sure I want to," Liv says.

He goes closer to her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

Liv looks up at him with tears in her eyes, "Well how did you mean it? You don't trust me with our kids." She lets the tears fall.

"No, I just meant. I know you don't want a nanny. I know you wanted to be here with our girls and I love it. But maybe some help in the afternoons where you can finish your book and rest a little bit. My mom won't be coming back for a while and Victoria wants to stay until before school starts in Napa," Fitz explains.

"It was just a bad day for them and I am fine. I don't want a nanny. I know I am new at this but I think I am a pretty decent mother," Liv says.

"Livvie you are an amazing mother. I am sorry if I made it sound like you can't take care of our babies. I didn't mean it that way," Fitz says as he sits her down and takes her in his arms. Liv doesn't say anything. "Look at me," he says.

"What?" She answers looking at him with her doe eyes.

"I just don't want you to be stressed out, especially when I can't be here. Rosie can't do it all. I am just suggesting an extra hand when you need it. That's all," Fitz says as he gives her a kiss. They both look over to see the kids are sleeping.

"And I don't want you to be stressed out either," Liv says.

"What do you mean? I'm not stressed out," Fitz answers quickly.

She releases herself from his grip, "Something has been bothering you Fitz. Ever since you got back from Toronto. What's been going on?"

"Livvie nothing has been going on. I am fine. I probably worry about you and the girls more than I should but that's because I love you," He answers. He doesn't want to have this conversation with her right now. Not while she's already upset. He can hear Bibi in his head telling him to tell her.

Liv can hear Maya in her head, pushing her to do what's scary to her. "I know men work differently with handling things. You don't have to do that with me. You can talk to me, even if it is about work," she finishes.

"I know I can talk to you about anything. You are my partner," Fitz assures her.

Liv studies the love, yet desperation in his eyes, "Partners in more than behind our bedroom door," Liv clarifies.

He brings her face to his, "You know you are my partner in everything."

"I am just worried about you that's all," she says sadly.

"How about we have dinner. We get the girls down. We have our bath and wash this hard day away. Then we can sit down and talk about everything. Okay," he says kissing the top of her nose.

"Everything," Liv asks.

"Everything," he responds. "Including what's been bothering me and why you are so worried about me little lady," he finishes.

Liv looks at him, hoping he will tell her what she wants to hear without her having to accuse him. "Sounds good," she answers.

They have dinner and play with their girls for a little while. Fitz takes the bottle feeding before they go down. He goes back into the bedroom. Liv has started their bath running. He finds her fast asleep on the bed.

He reaches down and gives her a kiss, "Sleep baby," he says. "You are an amazing mother," he whispers in her ear and goes into the bathroom turning the water off and decides to jump in the shower.

* * *

It's the next morning. Liv wakes up to find Fitz not in bed. She slaps her head realizing she fell asleep before they continued their plans and their night. She knew she was exhausted. She knew that's why she overreacted to Fitz's suggestion of hiring a nanny. She realizes she slept all night and she guesses the babies did too. She calls for Fitz and there is no answer. She gets up and goes into the girls room to find them fast asleep with empty bottles next to them.

She decides to hop in the shower and go looking for Fitz. It's minutes later. She goes downstairs to find Fitz and she can hear him in his office talking. Fitiz is standing by his window talking to Marcus.

"This is the worst possible news Marcus. We have to figure this out. I am not comfortable with it because I know Tracey still has feelings for me and I don't want her thinking this is a pass for her." Fitz says.

"Well, we don't have anything to do with who is hired for what's going in building, the design. And you are right, she definitely has feelings for you. Working so close with her, she might get the wrong idea. It will definitely make things more complicated."

Fitz takes a deep breath, "And I don't need any complication."

"What do you want me to do to help you?" Marcus asks.

Fitz's jaw is clenching, "It's bad enough I have to go back to Toronto and now. How am I supposed to explain that? I didn't get to talk to Liv last night. The babies had a bad day and she was exhausted. I didn't want to have that conversation with her."

"I am glad I am not in your shoes," Marcus says.

Fitz moves closer to the window, "How do I tell my wife that the woman I almost married is now back in life?" Liv hears this stretching her eyes. "I don't know how to start that."

"You can start at the beginning," Liv answers as Fitz turns to see her. She is upset to say the least. It all makes sense to her, the voice on the phone. "Tracey is back," she finishes.

Fitz looks at her. In his head he's cursing himself. He didn't want her to hear it that way. "Hi," he says.

"Hi," she says with a no nonsense tone. "Are you going to tell me or let me think the worse of you?" She says as she almost stares him down.

Fitz looks at her, "I'm going to start at the beginning," Fitz says as they stand looking at each other waiting for the shoe to drop.

* * *

**How will this conversation go? How will this conversation end? It's time for pure transparency that Fitz has to give her. **


	58. Chapter 58

Bibi has come back after her call from Fitz. She's been talking to Fitz and Liv separately. Liv's been crying and Fitz has been depressed. She's had to promise Maya that she will take care and has begged her not to want to kill Fitz. This has been the longest couple of weeks. She sits with Liv by the pool. They are playing with the girls.

"I can't believe how strong their legs are," Bibi says. She's holding Ellie up who Liv is positive wants to walk before she crawls. "You and your sister are your Grandma's pride and joy," Bibi says pecking her cheek. Elllie gibbers back at her while sucking her fingers.

Liv looks over laughing. Christina is playing with her string of her pacifier. "I swear they are teething already," Liv says. "Fitz is convinced they will have all their teeth before they are 9 months old," she says smiling as she looks down.

"Well, he might be onto something. They are 4 ½ months away," Bibi laughs.

"Oh he would love being right about that," Liv says as she turns Christina in her lap to face Ellie who is positioned the same. They begin making noises at each other.

Bibi knows she has to be careful how she approaches the subject of Fitz, "They already have the twin code," Bibi says as the babies study each other and make noises.

"I think they do. I listen to them on the monitor sometimes and it sounds like a real conversation. I can't imagine when they start to actually talk," Liv says as she looks at Christina, "Are you and your sister having a stare down?" She says as she smacks her jaw with her lips. Ellie reacts to her mommy kissing her sister and she makes sounds reaching for her. Liv reaches over and smooches her face, "Mommy couldn't forget you princess," she says as her eyes grow sad. She whispers, "Princess." It makes her sad to even say his favorite name for the babies.

"Liv you know it breaks my heart to see you and Fitz like this. You are heartbroken and he is heartbroken," Bibi says.

"I am so mad at him," Liv says.

"I know you are. And he knows it was stupid but you know how much he loves you and these girls," Bibi says.

"I know how much he loves us but that was big information to keep from me. And I know why he was scared to tell me. I just don't know if I can believe I'm the woman he wants," Liv says as Christina starts to grab her chest. She looks down and there is a leak coming on. "Hungry," Liv says as she positions Christina to nurse. This makes Ellie anxious to eat too. "Can you help me?" Liv says to Bibi.

"Of course! Come on sweetpea lets get you some food," she says helping to get both of the girls on her breasts.

They don't see Fitz standing in earshot. "I mean maybe we should have waited. Maybe we did move too fast," Liv says.

"You don't believe that. When you know someone is the one, you know. You two knew it from the start."

Fitz is looking at Liv sadly. He wants to just hold her in his arms and take this all away, "I know I believe that I don't want to be a single mother but I don't want someone who is not sure if he loves me or not."

"Liv, you know better than that. You know what he wants. He wants you. That much I am sure of," Bibi says.

"Why are you so sure?" Liv asks.

" I have watched him for the last 3 weeks stand outside the bedroom door and listen to you cry. He waits until you are asleep to steal the monitor so he can take care of the girls and let you sleep. I help him out. He loves you more than anything," Bibi tries to reason. Fitz leans his head on the door.

"Why couldn't he just tell me? I feel like he doesn't trust me," Liv explains.

"Do you like your current living arrangement right now?" Bibi asks.

"Of course I don't," Liv says. She looks away from Bibi. She actually lets a smile grow, "That's why I've slept so well this last couple of weeks. He's been stealing the monitor," she says softly looking back at Bibi. "I cry because my husband and I aren't sleeping in the same room and it kills me."

"It's killing him too. I know my reaction to this has everything to do with Edison. He used me and called it love. I scare myself into believing he loves me but he doesn't really want me. Maybe the love of his life is in Canada just waiting for him," Liv explains.

Fitz wants to go out there and shake his love and sense into her but he wants to let her talk. "That's bullshit and you know it. You are the best thing that ever happened to my son. You are the love of his life. He loved Tracey, he did. He loved her very much but….we've been through this."

"Yes we have but it doesn't change that he didn't trust me enough to tell me," Liv answers.

Bibi gets up and looks at her. "There is only one thing you need to remember. He chose you. He will always choose you." She looks down at the babies before she takes one. "He will always choose them."

"I don't want him to choose me because of them. I want him to choose me because he loves me," Liv says. Fitz hears this and walks away.

**Flashback:**

"_Liv," Fitz says as he turns to look her in the eye. _

_Liv repeats what she said before, "Start from the beginning."_

"_Marcus I'll see you at the office later," he says as he hangs up. _

"_Fitz what's going on?" She asks. She studies his body which has completely tensed up on him. "And don't tell me nothing is going on. I know that it is. We were supposed to talk last night and lucky for you I fell asleep. Well I'm awake now and ready to talk," she says sarcastically. He knows he can't get away from it this time._

"_Liv," he takes a breath. "I love you more than anything," he starts with._

"_That's usually what men start with when they've done something wrong and they want the woman to understand." She looks at him and sits down, looking his square in the eye._

"_I didn't do anything wrong and I do love you," he defends. _

"_Then what's going on Fitz. Since you came back from Toronto you have been buying me and the girls gifts almost everyday and…"_

_He stops her, "What's wrong with buying my girls gifts?"_

"_I feel like you are trying to bribe me. Like you are hiding something from me and clearly you are. And you are always begging me not to leave you. Why would I leave you? I love you." She looks away from him. The weight of her words hurt her. The thought of him not trusting her, " I feel like you don't love me enough to trust me. If you don't trust me, we shouldn't be married," she says as the hurt in her eyes is growing. _

_He can see it and feel the hurt that's swelling inside of her because it is swelling inside of him too. He knows he's breaking the one promise he made to her. The promise that he would never hurt her. "Of course I trust you. You are the love of my life," he answers._

"_Then treat me like I am. Trust me enough to talk to me," she quips. _

"_Something did happen in Toronto.". _

"_Like what?" She asks._

"_I saw Tracey," he says. _

"_Tracey…..your ex Tracey." She pauses. She realizes she must have been the woman on the voicemail. _

"_Yes," he says going to her side to sit. She moves away from him on the couch. "It was a total surprise. I haven't seen her in years," he stresses. He tries to reach for his hand and she pulls away.._

_She holds her stare, "And you two made up for lost time," she reasons._

_He grabs for her hand again, "No, I didn't sleep with her. I would never cheat on you," he says strongly._

"_We cheated to be together," she reminds him. _

"_We were different and you know it," he says as he shakes his head. The words aren't coming out the way he wants them. "I just told you, you are the love of my life. You are everything I'll ever want or need. I just wasn't expecting to see her."_

"_She's the voice I heard when you left me the voicemail. She seemed to be happy you two were alone," she acknowledges._

_He moves over closer to her. He knows she's cornered at the end of the couch. "We were alone but nothing happened."_

"_Something happened. Just tell me so I can deal with it and figure out what I need to do," she says walking away from him._

"_I just need you to listen to me and 's all you need to do."_

"_I'm listening," she says. _

"_Marcus and I were having dinner. We were talking and she was there with some friends. I didn't even know she lived in Canada now but there she was."_

"_And...," Liv answers. _

"_We were done with dinner and invited her for a drink. That's all it was."_

"_And then Marcus left," she continues._

_Fitz shakes his head, agreeing with her. "And we just sat and talked."_

_Liv gets up. She can tell he's not telling her everything. "Okay! So you are so nervous because nothing happened." Fitz gets up behind her, stopping her from leaving. "Fitz just let me go."_

"_No, I need to explain this to you. The best way I can," Fitz says as he strokes her face. "I love you Livvie."_

"_Then tell me everything," she answers. Her tears are falling. _

"_Can you not leave? Can we sit back down?" Fitz asks as he holds out his hand for her. She doesn't answer. She goes back over to the couch and sits down. "You want me to start from the beginning."_

"_All of it," Liv says._

"_6 years and a half years ago when I found out about Mellie and Andrew I was depressed. I was more upset that Andrew, my best friend, was sleeping with my wife. Then Christopher died and I just started drinking."_

"_Okay," Liv says._

"_Tracey came to the funeral. I was so glad she was there. I felt like I was drowning and at the time she was always what I needed."_

_Liv sees the honesty and what she thinks is the love in his eyes, "Okay," she answers cautiously._

"_I don't even know why I gave a damn about Andrew and Mellie. I should have been happy she was cheating but we had a child. I couldn't leave her. But Tracey being there just made me see how miserable I was," he explains._

_Liv drops her head, "She makes you happy," she utters sadly._

"_No, she made me happy then." Fitz takes a breath, "We went out for drinks and went back to her condo and…"_

"_And you had sex," Liv says. She looks at him, "You said you only slept with Brittany. You said you never slept with anyone else. You said you never cheated on Mellie with anyone else."_

"_We didn't have sex," He answers quickly. _

"_Something happened," Liv says._

"_She gave me," Fitz doesn't want to utter the words._

"_She gave you what?" Liv says._

"_She gave me a blow job and I went down on her," Fitz says. He feels the flinch in her hand as he's holding it. _

_Liv gets up, "You expect me to believe you two didn't sleep together after that. I am not stupid Fitz," she answers. _

"_I am telling you the truth. Nothing else happened. We almost did. I knew at that moment I just wanted to hurt Mellie. I wanted my brother to not be 6 feet under. I didn't want to do that to Tracey either."_

_Liv gets up, "I don't believe you."_

"_Why would I lie to you?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe because you don't want to hurt me. You don't want me to know how much in love with her you still are."_

"_I am not in love with her Livvie. I am in love with you. I love you. I just didn't know how to explain it to you," He finishes. _

"_Because you still want her," Liv answers._

"_No, I just didn't want you to think the worse of me. I am not that guy. I am not what my dad was. I've never wanted to be like him."_

_Liv looks at him with her tears uncontrollably going down her face, "And did you two decide you needed to finish what you started? Just tell me you cheated on me. Just be honest that you lied to me in the beginning. Why did you choose me? Were you buying time?"_

_Fitz can see the disappointment in her eyes. He can see she doesn't believe him. "Buying time for what?" He asks. _

"_Until you reunited with the woman you really love. I kept you warm. I kept you content until you found her. Is that why you picked Toronto for this building?" She asks._

"_We picked Toronto because it was a good business venture that came up. I had no idea that she was living in Toronto now," Fitz explains._

"_What else aren't you telling me?"_

"_She was just hired, not by me, to be the interior decorator," he hates it coming out of his mouth. He knows this is not going to make his defense any better. _

"_Perfect!," Liv says as she goes toward the door again. _

"_I am asking Marcus to handle it," Fitz says._

"_Shouldn't you handle it?" Liv asks. _

"_No," Fitz answers. "My job is you and my girls. That's the only thing I am concerned about handling."_

"_So, you were with Tracey when I was at the hospital with Ellie?"_

"_I left her at the restaurant and went back to the hotel and then I came straight to you and our know that. "_

_The babies start to cry. They both look in their direction. _

"_I better go to them. I am sure they are hungry and want me," Liv says as she turns to go out. _

"_We need to finish talking about this," Fitz says as he puts his hand on the door. _

"_I can't do this right now," Liv answers. _

"_Liv, I don't want to leave it like this," He says._

"_I'm going to our children," she says as she goes out of the door slamming it behind her. She goes to the twins, closing the door to cry._

_Fitz goes back to his desk. He knows he has to give her some space. He takes his paperweight off the desk and throws it. "Damn," he says._

* * *

Fitz is now sitting at his desk in his office, thinking about their conversation that day. What Liv said to his mom this morning is on loop in his head. He knew he should have told her immediately but would she have believed him. Brittany buzzes in announcing Big Gerry is there to see him. He tells Brittany to send him in.

Fitz gets up from his desk. He walks over to shake his father's hand. "I don't think I have to ask what brings you by," Fitz says as he shakes his hand.

"You know your mother. She's a whip when it comes to you. All be damned," Big Gerry says.

Fitz pours the scotch, passing it to Gerry. "I really fucked up this time."

"From what she tells me, you did," Gerry agrees. Gerry studies Fitz. He almost looks defeated. His shoulders are slumped and he just looks sad. He only saw him this sad one other time, when Liv ran away to St. Lucia

"I should have just told her everything."

"Sometimes you can't tell a woman everything especially if it's not going to make anything better," Gerry answers.

"How did that work out for you and mom?" Fitz asks.

"I don't mean about cheating. Although you should be honest about that Fitz. If you cheated on her, you might as well tell her."

"I did not cheat on my wife. I told her that. I told Mom that. Livvie just won't believe me," Fitz says agitated.

"Then what was the big deal son? Why didn't you just tell her about Tracey?"

"You remember how me and Tracey ended. You had a little hand in that. I've always felt bad about it. I've always felt indebted to her in some way."

"Listen, I know I've apologized about this. I know I can never make up for that but you can't let your past ruin the best thing that ever happened to you," Gerry says.

"I know that. I know I didn't handle it right and I knew when we told each other the truth about our past, I should have told her everything and I didn't. I didn't tell her about our encounter a few years back because I didn't want her to think exactly what she's thinking."

"What does she think?" Gerry asks.

"That I am holding a storch for her and I'm still in love with her." Fitz has grounded his hands in his pocket as he looks out of the window.

"Do you still love him?" Gerry asks point blank.

"No, I don't still love her. I will always care about her. But Liv is the love of my life. My daughters are the love of my life. I don't want to lose that."

"Then you needed to fix it. Be the fixer and fix your marriage. Son, I know about losing the love of your life for the wrong reason. You don't want to lose her. You will never get over it," Gerry says.

"How do I fix being an ass?" Fitz asks.

"You get on your knees and you grovel. No matter how long you have to stay on those knees," Gerry says.

"What if she won't forgive me?" Fitz asks.

"Then you stay down there until she does," Gerry says as he gets up.

Fitz takes a breath, "You came all the way down here to chat about my screw up."

"Yeah, I did. Your mom is worried about you. She's worried about Olivia and she will go to war for you but she thought you needed a talk with your dad more than anything."

For the first time with Gerry, Fitz is open and bare. He lets his vulnerability be seen, "You know what I look forward to," Fitz asks Gerry.

"What's that?"

"I love being woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of Liv's voice talking to twins during one of their feedings. One night she told them how they became princesses because Mommy fell in love with this man who was like a King and she was his Queen and we made them. She said she loves every second of our life," Fitz says.

"And you love that?" Gerry says.

"I love everything about our life. I just was so afraid of what she would think of me and I didn't want to taint that. I guess I made it worse."

"She loves you! And she's going to forgive you. You just have to remember these women are much stronger than we give them credit for. It took me a long time to realize that but I get it now. Your mother held us together. I thought the money I made did that. It was your mother. It was your mother loving this family hard and strong. Olivia seems to be that woman. She doesn't need kid gloves. Just remember that," Gerry says as he gets up and prepares to leave.

"Thanks...you know...for coming by," Fitz says.

"And even though it might be overkill. Run out and buy something shiny. They say they hate it but in the end they love it and years later they remember why. And they use to blackmail us whenever we get out of line. Give her some leverage," Gerry winks as he leaves.

Fitz sits and lets Gerry's words saturate for a while. "Brittany, I need you to do me a favor. Can you come in here?"

Brittany comes in and Fitz gives her marching orders that she takes a long lunch to take care of.

Fitz tries to call Liv. She looks down at the phone and at Bibi's insistence. She answers. "Hi," she says.

"Hi," Fitz answers. He takes a deep breath. "You're doing okay."

"I'm good. I just finished feeding the girls."

"How are they?"

"They are good. Talking up a storm, if you want to call it talking," she gives a faint laugh.

"I just wanted you to know I was thinking about you. I just wanted to hear your voice," Fitz says.

Liv smiles, "I'm always thinking about you," she answers.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too," she says. Instantly there is the biggest smile that comes across his face.

"Can we talk tonight?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Okay...I um...I gotta go. We have a meeting. I'll see you tonight. Can you kiss the girls for me?"

"Of course! I'll see you tonight," she finishes.

They both hang up. Fitz lets out the air from holding his breath from the entire call. He gets up and leaves to get ready for his meeting.

* * *

Liv is now sitting alone and she flashes back to that night when they continued their conversation.

**Flashback:**

_Liv is nursing Christina. Ellie is already fast asleep. He walks into the bedroom. It's so quiet. Liv just stares at him as he walks in._

_Before he can ask, she says, "Christina."_

_"You think they'll sleep through the night," he asks as he eases down on the bed while she finishes._

_"I hope so," she says as she gently takes her from her breasts. Christina starts to whimper for Fitz once she sees him. "She wants you daddy," Liv says._

_Fitz takes her. He gently brings her to his chest as he pats her back gently. "Come on let daddy hear it," he says. Liv is smiling. Then she lets out a pretty large burp. "That's my girl. Not very ladylike but good," he chuckles._

_"I think she is going to be our night owl. She likes to watch everything. She doesn't want to miss a thing," Liv says as she reaches over and rubs her back. Her and Fitz's hands are touching. Liv's hand is on top of his._

_Liv tries to move her hand. "Leave it," he says. Fitz just wants that connection. He needs that single touch between them that always seems to make everything better. There is a long stare between them. He finally says, "I know I didn't handle this right. I know."_

_"I just don't understand why you didn't tell me about it before," she answers._

_"I told you why," Fitz says softly. He knows the echoes of his voice is vibrating against Christina's sleeping ear._

_"I know what you told me and it sounds like to me we have a problem," Liv says._

_"We don't have a problem. Unless you make it a problem," Fitz says._

_Liv sits up, "Are you blaming me for this?"_

_Their voices start to raise. Fitz looks at her, "Let me put her down," he says. Liv reaches over and gives her a kiss as she rakes her curly sandy hair._

_"I love you Princess," Liv says. She takes her hand and kisses her fingers. Fitz gets up and takes her into the nursery. Liv sits on the bed shaking her head._

_Fitz comes back in. He closes the door lightly. He stands at the door looking at her. "You know what we should be doing right now?" He asks._

_"No," she answers._

_"We should be getting lost under the covers making love while our girls are asleep. Instead, I have to explain to my wife how much I love her and need her."_

_"I understand it was innocent Fitz. My problem is it was a woman you were in love with. She was important to you. You loved her and she's back and you are hiding things."_

_"For this reason Liv. I didn't want you worried about nothing," Fitz says._

_"You think me being worried about another woman coming between us is nothing," Liv asks as she gets up from the bed, tightening her rob around her waist._

_"Shit," he says under his breath. "I keep sticking my foot in my mouth."_

_"You owe me honesty more than you think you owe her the guilt you obviously have about your relationship."_

_Fitz doesn't argue that fact. "I hate what happened and I guess I just..hate hurting people," Fitz says._

_"Even if it hurts me," Liv asks. He looks at her. "Are you still in love with her?"_

_"What?" Fitz says surprisingly._

_"Are you still in love with her?" Liv asks again._

_"No I am not Liv. You know that."_

_"I want you to be sure," Liv says. At first Fitz thinks she is joking. He starts to laugh. She looks at him, "Is it funny?"_

_"No, I think it is ridiculous that you are even asking me that."_

_"Well, until you are sure...I am going to sleep in another room," Liv says._

_"Are you serious?" Fitz says. She goes toward their dressing room to get some clothes. He stops her, "I will sleep in the other room," he finishes. He grabs some clothes and goes into the other room._

_Liv lays down on the bed and cries herself to sleep._

* * *

Fitz gets home. Liv is upstairs working. Bibi is in the living room with the kids. They are both in their carrier being rocked while they sleep.

"Hi Mom," he says as he puts his bags down. He walks over and kisses the babies. Rosie is making dinner.

"Listen, Rosie and I will be fine with the babies tonight. I recruited her cousin Candace to come over and help."

"You think she will take me up on it," Fitz says.

"If she doesn't, she will have to deal with me," Bibi laughs. "Son, she's just letting her imagination get the best of her. Women get jealous. We do. Even when we know we shouldn't be. It's just human nature, that's all."

"I was so busy trying to be a standup guy that I ended up being an ass," Fitz says.

"Go upstairs. Get your wife. Take her away. We will be fine," Bibi says.

"What about the girls and their milk?" Fitz asks.

"She pumped a couple of bottles for me. I didn't tell her why I needed it. I think she knows something is up plus I have the formula I can use. Remember, I have taken care of a couple of babies."

"Thanks Mom! I love you so much," Fitz says.

"You better! Now go!" Bibi says. Fitz turns and takes a deep breath going toward the stairs where Liv's office is. Bibi gets on the phone and calls Maya. "Hey, he's gone upstairs to get her now."

"Good! I know my daughter can be stubborn when she's mad. This is one of those times. Fitz is learning the hard way," Maya laughs.

"She's standing her ground. That's for sure," Bibi says.

"Barbara can you send me videos of the girls?" Maya asks.

"Of course! I'll update you once they leave." They hang up as Bibi goes into the kitchen with Rosie.

Fitz makes it upstairs. He puts his suitcase down and takes off his jacket. He rolls up his sleeves the way she likes it and takes off his tie. He walks to her office and taps on the door.

"Come in," she says.

Fitz opens the door and stands there. "You still want me to come in," he asks.

She smiles. She can't deny how gorgeous he is. She can't deny his blue eyes are captivating and she gets lost in its hue. "Sure," she says.

He comes in and closes the door. "I would like to ask your permission for leave," he says.

She looks up at him. She's thinking he wants to leave, "What?"

"I would like to take my wife away for the night and I would like to know if she would agree to it."

Liv takes a deep breath. He notices the tears. He runs to her, getting on his knees. He quickly wipes her teardrop. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you decided to leave me," she sniffles and then lets out a strained laugh.

He lays his head down in her lap, kissing her hands that have a tight grip on her pants. "Never!" She combs her hair fingers through his hair. "Don't leave me," he says.

She pats his head, "I'll think about it," she laughs.

He lifts his head to look at her, "I'll take a laugh over you crying any day," he says.

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"Now that is a surprise Mrs. Grant," he answers, getting up and reaching for her hand.

"We really shouldn't leave the girls. Your mother is not slick. I know why she asked for bottles."

"Don't blame her! I needed a partner in crime and I had two," he says leading her out of her office.

"My mother," she guesses.

"Of course," he laughs. "You pack a bag and I'll go see the girls."

"What do I need to pack?" Liv asks.

"I would prefer nothing at all but just an overnight bag. I know you don't want to leave the girls and I'd miss them too."

"Okay! I'll go pack a bag," She says going toward their bathroom. She turns as he watches the perfect swerve of her hips as she walks. He loved to watch her ass move that way . "I'll pack your bag too mister," she finishes.

He's looking at her drooling. He's nearly foaming at the mouth, "Umm okay!"

She laughs at him, "You didn't hear a word I said."

He laughs, "No I didn't."

She shakes her head and closes the door to their bedroom as he goes downstairs.

* * *

Tracey is on the phone with her best friend Patty. She's fuming angry. Patty is trying to calm her down. But the attempt is futile. Tracey can't be consoled.

"What exactly did they say Tracey?"

"It was bullshit," she says.

"Define bullshit," Patty says. "Are we talking about corporate bullshit or budget bullshit?"

"I believe this is all personal, " Tracey says.

"Why would this be personal?"

"I spoke to Fitz. He seemed to be okay that I would be heading this design but I am going to assume it caused waves in the Casa Grant and he had me pushed out," Tracey says.

"Why?" Patty says. "From everything you told me about him. He's very understanding and very helpful."

"But I don't think his wife is. I am pissed because this was going to look good on my portfolio for the business. It was a smart business move for me. I don't want to sound vain but it was good for them too," she says.

"Well ask him," Patty says.

"Ask him what? Is your wife too jealous to let you work with your ex?"

Patty laughs, "Come on! You were his fiance. I can see why that would be unnerving. You didn't break up because you wanted to. You were pulled apart. That has to weigh on her in some way. But, you don't know that's why they made this decision."

"I want this project Patty! And that's just it, they weren't in charge of the designers. The contract was locked when I called him to tell him and now it's just over."

"Like I said! Call him," Patty responds.

Tracey holds the phone. "I guess I could."

* * *

Fitz and Liv make it to The Bungalows at the Beverly Hills Hotel. They haven't been there since the first time they made love. Fitz thought it would be the perfect place to reconnect and hear themselves think. They drive valet comes to aid quickly.

"Great to see you Mr. Grant," he says.

"Thanks," Fitz says getting out of the car. They help Liv out of the car as Fitz has made his way around to her.

"I can't believe you thought of this," Liv says.

"We had an amazing night that night. I wouldn't forget it and I wanted you to know everything about you is right here," he says pointing to his temple.

"Fitz," She says as she kisses him and then they both laugh that they have some onlookers.

"We better get a room," he jokes.

"Let's," she says as the doorman takes their bag and they walk in.

Liv changes into something more comfortable. He follows suit. She is walking looking around the room. She can't help but be transported back to that night that changed everything for her and for him. He is watching as she looks out the window at the private pool.

"It was right about there I started to kiss you," Fitz says

She turns around and looks at him. "I remember," she answers.

He walks over to her, "Thank you for not shutting me down on coming here tonight. I know it's hard being away from the babies for the first time overnight. I miss them too but I think we needed some quiet time to talk."

"I missed you. That's why I did it. I am mad as hell at you but I missed you. You know why?" She says.

He takes the ringlet that falls by her ear and puts it behind her ear. He sneaks a small kiss near her earlobe. He knows that works. "Because you love me just as much as I love you."

"Yes and that's why I am so mad at you. I don't want to feel like I can't trust my husband."

"You can trust me!" He answers as he takes her hand and moves her to the couch. "I don't ever want to feel like I'm losing you. The last three weeks have been torture and I'm sorry I didn't just tell you. I didn't know what you would think. I didn't know how to explain it."

She reaches for his face. She holds it in place, "Just tell me. Whatever it is we will figure it out."

He traces her the top of her hand with his fingertips. Right now that feels like electricity and she loves it. "I just didn't want you to lose faith that I was the man you thought you married. I am not Edison. I am not any of those men that ever let you down. I was so focused on doing right that I did wrong," He explains.

Liv takes a deep breath, "Full honesty is all I ever need from you. Among other things," she teases.

"From now on, full honesty. A smart man told me that women are much stronger than we give them credit for. He was right," Fitz says.

"Who said that? He was right but who said it?" Liv says with a proud laugh.

"Big Gerry," he answers much to her chagrin.

"Your father," she says with an air of shock behind it.

"He's going through a clarity phase in his life right now I think. I think we have a strong woman to thank for that," He says.

"I won't break Fitz. It hurts me more when you leave me in the dark and then I think the worse. I don't want to do that."

He pulls her into his arms. "This place is where we started our adventure. Let's start it again," he says.

"I like that," she says as she grazes his forearms with her fingers. "We start with full honesty right?"

"Full honesty," he answers.

"I know you said this is not a contest but obviously you and Tracey had a very sexual relationship. Do you?" She's trying to find the most unawkward way to say it.

He stops her, "No one has ever put a donut on me and made me see stars. I've never seen stars with anyone but put a ring on it. I am yours forever." He looks down, "All of this is yours."

"It better be….you better be!" Liv says as she turns to kiss. "Fitz, I am choosing to trust you and your love for me and if you think Tracey working on your project won't be a problem. I am okay with it."

"I already asked that they take her off the job. I am sure it's going to cause a problem but I don't want you worried about me working with her."

"Listen, if she's qualified to do the job then she should do the job. If she wants my husband then she will catch these hands," Liv explains directly.

"Catch these hands," Fitz says. He's never heard the terminology. "That sounds scary."

"Yes! In other words I'll beat the crap out of her," Liv says.

"Got it!" Fitz shakes his head looking up into the ceiling. Liv watches this motion.

"What are you doing?" She says with a laugh.

"I am just thinking about having you catch these hands," He says as he brings his hand under her sleep cami. He starts to massage her stomach and her breasts.

"Very smooth Mr. Grant," she says as she hums in satisfaction of his touch.

"Why don't we go in that room and perform a sequel to our first night here?" Fitz says.

"Is this a double feature?" She asks.

"I am pretty sure this will be a marathon," he says getting off the couch. He reaches for her hand. Liv smiles as they go into the bedroom and close the door.

* * *

It's the next morning. There's nothing but laughter coming from Fitz and Olivia's room. They've missed each other's laugh just as much as they've missed making love and the intimacy they have with it.

"Fitz stop it," she laughs.

"This little piggy went to the market…." He says as he plays with her toes. He knows how ticklish she is. "And this little piggy," he says as he moves to the inside of her thighs.

"That is not my toes," she says.

"I hope not. Not that I am against toe sucking but I would much rather suck something else."

She slaps the top of his head. "We cannot. We have to get to the girls."

"We will," he says, moving closer and closer to her center.

"The last time you did this," she can barely finish her sentence he's sucking on her clit and spreading her legs wider. "Ohhhhhh," is all she can say.

He's humming from the feel of her wetness. He's missed her. He's missed the taste of her. He looks up and her head is thrown back. Her fingers are dug into the sheets, "You were saying," he says with a laugh.

"Don't you stop," she says as she lifts off the bed.

He dives back in with the flat of his tongue massaging her core up and down. He knows she loves his tongue that way. "What do you want?" he asks as he inserts his finger gently and softly as he gently massages her lips.

"Deeper," she says with rolled eyes.

He pushes his tongue further finding her G spot. He licks. He sucks. He flicks. It's as if his tongue has a mind of its own. He knows how to use his superpower and she would dare stop him. He sucks her like a baby sucks a pacifier. She's moaning. She's squirming. He won't release her until he's ready. He knows when she's getting close. She grounds her hands in his hair and she's moved to that phase.

"God,' she whispers as he smirks.

"Give it to me," Fitz says as he rolls his tongue around her cavern and she does it. She orgasms hard. Her whole body shakes. Her stomach is trembling. He holds his position until she comes down. He looks at her, "You missed me a lot," he laughs.

She kicks him with her foot. "Are you bragging?"

"Should I?" He asks as he kisses up her body.

"You most definitely should," she laughs.

He reaches her lips. She tastes her essence on his lips. It never ceases to surprise her how much he loves the way she tastes. "I love you Livvie and I meant what I said. You and our girls and Victoria mean everything to me. Don't ever doubt that!"

"I'll try," she says with a grin.

"Should I go look for the piggy at the market?"

She grabs his arms, "No...I don't doubt it. I love you too."

"Good," he says as he buries his head in her chest and they lay in the post coital afterglow a while longer before they head home.

* * *

**Is Fitz going to get Tracey's job back? Does Tracey want her job because of Fitz or is it strictly business. **

**Author's note: We are going to move ahead a few months in the next chapter. **


	59. Chapter 59

**The First Christmas Holiday:**

It is their first Christmas as a family. It is the twins' first Christmas. The Christmas that Olivia and Fitz didn't get to have together last year. So much has changed for them since last year. They are so happy to be together. Liv walks into the room to find Fitz on the floor with the twins. He's getting them to crawl to him.

"Come on, first one gets to Daddy, gets a brand new car for her first birthday," He says as he watches them giggle in delight. They both have a tooth coming in. The teething has made for some very interesting nights. Both of the girls are propped on their knees trying to get to their daddy but getting frustrated because they can't move.

"Fitz, stop making our children compete against each other," Liv says with a laugh. Liv gets on the floor. She picks up one of the girls. Like clockwork she looks behind her ear. She realizes it's Ellie. "Is daddy teasing you?"

Ellie brings her foot to her mouth. Liv tries to sit Christina up next to her. "Oh come on Liv. They are trying to crawl. I bet they are going to be fast," he says with a laugh.

"No! We need to give them a bath. We are having dinner at your parents house tonight. The whole family. We need to get them dressed."

"Fine! I will practice racing around to their presents tomorrow." Fitz laughs.

"How are they going to do that? There's nowhere for them to race to. You have presents everywhere. Way too many presents for two little people who aren't even 1 yet. They'll have nothing left to buy for their birthday."

"Yes there will be. I am getting them both cars with personalized license plates."

Liv gets up from the floor, "It's going to be bad enough when my parents get here. They are already spoiled rotten. My mother is having a box delivered with presents," she says as she kisses Ellie's cherub jaws.

Fitz gets up, picking up Christina, "I am their daddy. My job is to spoil them rotten."

Liv has Ellie's jaw pressed to hers as they both look at Fitz and Christina, "Tell daddy no more presents," she laughs.

Fitz presses Christina's face to his, "Tell Mommy she lost."

"You are hopeless, Liv says. "How about Mommy gives both of you a bath in the big tub?" Liv says as she walks over and tickles Chirstina's stomach. She plants a big kiss on Fitz, "And daddy, why don't you get their outfits." Liv places Ellie in the playpen and Fitz follows suit with Christina.

"Daddy gets to pick your outfit. This is a first!. What do you want to wear?" Fitz asks as he reaches down and kisses their head.

"Your dad has changed a lot. I don't know. He seems like he's much more appreciative of his family."

"I think he is too," Fitz says as he looks over at the girls who are talking up a storm to him and Olivia. Their parents are so close but seem so far away from them. Fitz looks over laughing, "You two think Grandpa's changed too?" They answer by gurgling and laughing while bouncing up and down holding on to the playpen's edge.

"I think him trying to repair his relationship with you and getting to spend time with the twins and Victoria have meant a lot to him," Liv answers.

"I think so too. He is really trying," Fitz admits. "I can't believe my parents are now living together and back together."

"Well I can believe it. I could see it coming a mile away. Your mother never stopped loving your dad. But, I am still in shock," Liv laughs as she starts drawing a bath for the girls. She's in the mirror pulling up her hair.

"I really hope my dad doesn't screw this up. My mother is giving him another chance and he better be grateful for it," Fitz says.

"You Grant men have a way with women," Liv says as he comes behind her.

"Is that so?" He says as he nuzzles her neck slowly from her earlobe down her neck. He's massaging her thighs with his fingertips.

She leans back into him, "That's very so. It's like you have us under your spell," Liv whispers.

His fingers are gravitating dangerously close to her center, "If I recall, you called me magic fingers," he says tracing tantalizing circles inside her thighs close to her moist lips.

"Fitz we can't," she says.

"Why?" He asks, kissing her neck and flicking her clit with his fingertip.

Liv licks her lips, throwing her head back to his shoulders. His fingers are like magic, "Our girls are right there."

"They can't see us and I'll make sure we are quiet," He jokes.

"We can't. When we get back, tonight I am all yours," she promises.

Fitz groans, "What am I supposed to do about this?" He asks as he looks down at his hard erection.

She does a playful pout face at him, "Well, you could always think about me on our bed. I'm completely naked and I've sprayed whip cream all over me so you can take your magic tongue and lick it all off."

Fitz's pain between his legs gets worse, "Damn, come on Livvie! That's not fair. Just a quickie. You owe me for this," he says frustrated.

"Settle down boy," Liv further teases as she pulls off her shirt and bottoms and is stark naked in front of him. She walks across him to get her robe. He tries to reach for her, "You can look but you can't touch," she says as she tightens the strap around.

"I am going to die right here. I am going to explode."

"We will miss you," she laughs as he begins to walk out to get the girls. The water is just right to give them a bath.

"I am going to make you pay for this real hard," He says.

"I sincerely hope so," she says as she comes in with both girls on both hips. Fitz loves the sight before him. The sexiest woman alive in his mind, holding the most beautiful babies in the world.

"Your mom is a very terrible person," he says to them. They are mumbling and chewing on their matching teething rings. There's slobber all over them. "Are your chops hurting?" he says, giving them a kiss.

"Mommy's sorry your gums are hurting. Let's get you a bath and all dressed up for Grandma and Grandpa," she turns to put them in the tub. Fitz gives a nice squeeze to her ass. It makes her squeal.

Fitz loves these moments with his girls. He wouldn't change it for a thing. They get the girls dressed. Fitz is proud of his dress choice for the girls, "How did I do mommy? I must be okay. You didn't shoot down my choice."

"It's perfect," Liv says with a laugh. The girls are drooling on their dresses already. She sits them down in their playpen. "Christina, play nice with your sister," she says as she walks back into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Liv turns on the shower to get it perfectly hot. Steam is rising in the bathroom. She doesn't see Fitz standing there watching as she disrobes. He watches as her perfect curves are now bare. No restraints of clothes hiding them. This is the body that gave him the two little lives who are quickly falling asleep behind him. Her body has never been more beautiful.

"Fitz make sure the girls are okay," she says loudly. Not knowing he's right there. She steps in the shower and closes the door. She lets out a nice breath. She has a few moments to just feel the water on her skin. After a few moments, Fitz steps in, quietly closing the door behind him. He slowly wraps his arms around her. She jumps and then laughs.

"What are you doing?"

"Reminding my wife she is the sexiest woman on earth," he says as he picks up right where they left off before she gave the girls a bath. His fingers are in between her legs.

"Fitz, we cannot be late to your parents," she says breathless as his fingers begin to work her folds.

"We won't be late. I promise," he says gently biting her skin on her shoulder.

"The girls," she says as she backs her ass more into him, grabbing his ass cheek from behind.

"They were falling asleep. Teething is hard work," he laughs as he moves his fingers deeper inside her.

"Ugh," she says, throwing her head back. Her eyes are rolling in many directions.

"I love you so much," she says.

She can hardly take the pressure. She wants to come. She braces her palms on shower wall, "I love you," she says back.

He flips her around, moving her to the other wall. He slowly backs her to the wall. Her wet skin sticks to the wall. She wraps her arms around his neck. She tightens her arms around him. He lifts her as she wraps her legs tightly around his waist. The only thing holding her up is his body and the tile. He pushes inside her slowly, stretching her as far as she can take him.

"Move it buster," she says in a sexy taunting way that excites him.

He begins to thrust into her slowly, in and out. They are head to head never losing their eye contact. She spreads herself wide for him. Fitz is grunting and moaning and pushing them both to what they want the most, release and climax.

"You feel so good," Fitz says as his breathing is labored and erratic.

"Hit it," she says as breasts are moving up and down with the rhythm. Fitz buries his lips on one of her nipples as she sucks feverishly. She says it again, "Hit it," in a deep throaty tone he doesn't hear often.

He knows her spot. He knows how to hit it. He knows how she wants it and he does it. He gives her what she wants pumping in and out. With a sound of animalistic passion she comes, screaming and biting her lip. He pumps slowly through it until he comes. He stops kissing her neck, waiting to come down. She releases her legs from her waist, dropping them down to the ground. They are both weak.

"I don't want to move," Fitz says.

"We have to," she rests her head on his shoulder. They are both breathing heavily. She kisses his lips, "I can't stop loving you, you know that."

He decides to break the moment with a laugh, "Every part of my anatomy is magic," he finishes.

She knees him lightly, "You jerk," she laughs.

* * *

They finish taking a shower and get dressed for dinner. They get to Bibi and Gerry's house which is conveniently close to their house so Bibi can be close to the babies. As soon as they walk in. Bibi wants a baby..

"It's like we aren't even standing here," Fitz laughs.

"Stop being a baby," Bibi says as she hugs him. Never letting go of the baby. She then kisses Olivia. "They are getting too big on us."

"I know. I cry every time they reach a new milestone," Liv says as she switches Ellie to her other hip.

"You are officially a mother," Bibi laughs.

"Where's dad?" Fitz asks.

"He's back there cussing at the television. The Lakers are playing. You know what that's like," Bibi says.

"Damn, I forgot that game was tonight," Fitz says going toward the television room. "Liv made me forget."

"What?" She giggles.

He stops and turns to Liv, "Give me a kiss," he says.

"No," she jokes.

He whispers in her ear, "Fine, we will just go upstairs to my old room and hash this out."

"Shut up," she says laughing. "We are not having sex in your parents house. Go away," she continues.

"Fine," he says as he kisses Ellie. "Be good for Mommy!," he says as he leaves.

She stops him, "Kiss me," she says. His face lights up as he gives her a kiss back.

Bibi is watching this and smiling. "I will kick both of your behinds if you go upstairs and have sex in my house."

Liv just buries her face in her hands. "I don't know what it is. Christmas makes him extra horny."

"It's the thrill of spending money and knowing you have it to spend. It's a very macho building thing. His father used to be the same way. He still is,"

"I definitely don't want to hear this," Liv laughs.

Bibi laughs, "Are you two okay?" Bibi asks.

Liv has Ellie sitting on the island in front of her smiling. "Yeah, we are! It's been great."

"And what about Tracey?"

"I told Fitz he could give her a chance. See where her head is. He doesn't have to work with her. But he didn't want to do it. So, he made the decision to have them go with someone else.."

"I think that is a good decision. You never open a pandora's box if you don't have to." Bibi says..

"I trusted him. Something tells me he didn't trust her. I will trust that decision." Liv says.

"My son walks around with a permanent twinkle in his eyes. I know you put it there. These girls put it there. He doesn't want anything ruining that." Bibi laughs as the twins try to crawl across the island. "Look at these legs. Grandma could just eat them," Bibi jokes as she plays with Christina's legs.

Liv watches the pride in her eyes for granddaughters. "What's going on with you and Gerry? Things look like they are going well."

"They are. I feel like the craziest woman alive to try and make this work again. I'm crazy for taking him back. After all the shit he pulled, I still love that man."

"The Grant men are lovers of love," Liv says.

"That's why we wanted to have dinner with you guys tonight. The Realtors Commission Christian Party is tomorrow'" Bibi says as Christina pats her face.

"Yes! Fitz is freaking out about all the details. It's handled. I told him, I am going to make this year's host look damn good," Liv says.

"So we wanted to see these babies before we left."

"Before you left, what's going on?" Liv asks as Ellie whines for her teething ring.

"Gerry and I are going to leave Christmas Eve. We want to spend some time in Hawaii. Ring in the New Year there."

Liv's face is saddened, "So you won't be here for Christmas."

"No, that's why we wanted to have dinner tonight," Bibi explains as she stands Christina on the table. Ellie wants to climb to her.

"I get it. You want to reconnect with a little peace and quiet," Liv says.

"Fitz will hate it but yes we just want to….," For once Bibi is having trouble knowing what to say.

"I get it and Fitz will too," Liv assures her.

"And your mother will be glad that she won't have to share these two with me," Bibi says with a laugh.

The two Grant men walk into the room. "Are we interrupting?" Gerry says.

"No, I just told Liv," Bibi answers.

"Told Liv what?" Fitz asks.

"That your mother and I will be spending Christmas and New Years in Hawaii," Gerry says as he takes Christina from Bibi. "Grandpa's got something for you and Ellie," he says pulling two money rolls wrapped in pink ribbons.

"Gerry," Liv says, rolling her eyes playfully.

"It's just a couple hundred," he says laughing as he kisses Ellie handing the money to Liv.

"You are going to miss the girls first Christmas," Fitz says.

"No, that's why we wanted to have dinner tonight. I want to spend time with your mom...you know.."

Fitz figures out what he's trying to say, "That sounds like a great idea," he says patting his dad on the back. Gerry is holding both girls. "I don't know who's worse at spoiling them."

"Says the man who has turned our living room into FAO Schwarz," Liv jokes.

"Did you buy Victoria the car?" Gerry asks.

"Yes I did. Against her mother and Liv's advice. She's going to be 17. She's a responsible girl. I think we can trust her," Fitz says.

"It's not that she doesn't deserve it. It's such an extravagant one. That's all," Liv defends.

"Let's sit down for dinner," Bibi says as they go into the dining room. They already have the girls high chairs set up. They all sit down.

"Plus we wanted to give you your Christmas presents," Gerry says.

"What?" Fitz says.

"We set up a trust for the girls and Victoria," Bibi says.

"Mom you didn't have to do that. The girls are going to be taken care of," Fitz says.

"I know that. This is from their grandparents. We wanted to give them this. And we set it up that any future children you have. If you have them will be put into the trust," Gerry answers.

Liv smiles at both of them. She drops her head a little. "Best grandparents in the world."

"And for you two...we got you something," Bibi says.

"You shouldn't have done that," Fitz says.

"Shut up, we did it," Bibi instructs. The babies start to laugh. Which makes everyone laugh. They are beating on their trays, eating the food Bibi puts there. "There you have it, the kids said shut up too."

"We just bought you a house. That's all!" Gerry explains.

Liv's eyes widen, "A house. We don't need a house."

"In Hawaii! We are going to be staying there more than here, so…" Bibi starts.

"So you want to make sure you can be close to the girls," Liv laughs.

"Of course," Bibi says as she kisses Ellie's fingers.

"We didn't bring your gift because we thought we would give it to you Christmas Day," Liv explains. "Now I think we will have to get you two of them."

"This is not a sad occasion, this is good. And Fitz I fixed your favorite, Prime Rib," Bibi says.

"Let's eat then," Fitz says.

They sit and eat as a family. The girls realize they like tasting cream of spinach for the first time as they eat solid foods with the grown ups.

* * *

**Christmas Party:**

Victoria is talking to Liv while she pulls out her and Fitz's clothes for the Realtors Party. She's playing with the girls on the floor. Fitz is running late. He had to do some things at the office.

"You think dad is gonna be cool with it," Victoria asks.

"Well, honey, of course he's not. You are bringing a boy home for Christmas. I am sure he won't like it but I think it's wonderful," Liv says.

"He kissed me yesterday," Victoria says.

Liv stops what she's doing. "He kissed you. First kiss," Liv asks.

"Yes. Am I late? I mean, most people have had their first kiss by now."

Liv gets down on the floor next to her. "No honey! I told you. You kiss a boy when you are ready. Everything has to be when you are ready. Not when he's ready."

Victoria takes a deep breath. The girls are pulling toys out of her hand and scooting from side to side. "I liked it."

"You did," Liv says with a smile.

"I did. He didn't jam his tongue in my mouth at first. He asked first if he could kiss me," she answers.

"That's good honey. Hunter sounds like a gentleman and I like that. Your father will appreciate that." Liv takes a breath. Taking into account what she said. "Did he use his tongue?"

"Yes, it was weird at first and I jumped and he stopped but then I told him to keep going."

Liv shakes her head, "There's nothing wrong with liking to kiss. Just know and I know you do that it can lead to more. I just don't want you to go any further than you want to."

"We stopped at the kissing. I told him that was all I was ready for. I just don't want him to think I'm weird. I am almost 17 and I haven't had sex," Victoria says.

"And that's okay. It doesn't make you an old maid. You are a mature young woman and I know I am not your mom. I am not telling you when or when not to have sex. But you have to know when it is right. I know we talked about it before but I can tell that you really like him and you could be moving to something serious. If that's the case and you two decide to do that, be safe. You need to take every precaution."

"I have been thinking about it," Victoria says.

"Okay! That's not abnormal. Just talk to your mom before you make that decision."

"But she can't come with me if I want to get birth control," Victoria says.

Liv is speechless. She takes a moment. Fitz is about to enter the room but he realizes Victoria is talking to her. He waits. "I think if you want to go on birth control. You need to tell your mom and dad. And then if you want me to go with you. I will go with you. I promise you."

Victoria is smiling "Thanks Liv!" She is holding Ellie's hands as Ellie attempts to stand up. "Oh my God, they are trying to stand."

"I know! Your father is anxious for them too," Liv smiles as she holds Christina up. "You want to walk to your sister. Almost baby girl almost."Christina starts to talk back as Liv kisses her jaw.

Fitz tries to act like he wasn't at the door, "I'm here," he says as he starts walking through the door. He stops and smiles. All of his favorite girls in one place at once. They are both holding a baby. "The most beautiful girls in the world. Am I missing a party?"

Liv looks at Fitz. She has an idea he heard some of the conversation. "No, you didn't miss a party. Us Grant girls like to talk without the men around," Liv laughs.

He smiles, "You are allowed to have secrets," Fitz winks at Liv. Liv takes a deep breath and then smiles. The girls immediately start to cry. They want to get to daddy when they see him. Fitz gets on the floor. "Show mommy and your big sister you can do it."

They get up on the legs. Fitz stays where he is. They start to scoot at first. Liv starts to laugh. "Spoiled." They make it half way, getting agitated and crying.

Fitz crawls to them. "They are going to do it by Christmas. Mark my words."

Victoria gives her dad a kiss. "Hi Dad!" She says as she walks out.

"You heard our conversation didn't you," Liv says.

"Yeah I did! Thanks so much Liv. I am just glad she feels comfortable talking to you. I am not happy she's thinking about birth control but I am happy she wants to be responsible about it."

"You just have to be surprised when she does talk to you about it."

"Ugh!" He moans playfully.

"Also," Liv laughs as she picks up Christina. Ellie is clinging on to Fitz for dear life. "Act surprised when she asks you if Hunter can come to Christmas."

"Hell no he can't," Fitz says.

"Fitz," Liv scolds.

"She is punished. I'll make something up."

"How will she get her car?" She reminds him.

"Fine, he can come! But he better not kiss her in my presence. I will tear his lips off," Fitz says. He looks down at Ellie,"That goes for any guys you and your sister bring home too princess," he kisses Ellie on the head.

Liv shakes her head. "We have to get ready for the party. Let Polly know I'll nurse them then she can feed them some of the baby food." Liv can't help but be happy that Fitz was right. They needed to hire a part time nanny. It's worked out perfectly for them, especially for Liv.

Liv and Fitz arrive at the party. It's being held at the Beverly Hills Hotel. Gerry and Bibi aren't far behind them. Fitz is outfitted in his Brooks Brothers tailored tux. Liv had a dress made by Carolina Herrera House. They look like the best host a party could ask for.

"Baby, I'm nervous," Fitz says. "This is the first time I'm hosting the Christmas Party. The other party was easy but I couldn't have done it without you."

"Why are you nervous? We planned this to the letter. It was easy," Liv assures him.

"Everything looks amazing. Can I thank you later?" He asks.

"I guess I'll have to let you. My parents get here tomorrow. You'll have to be on your best behavior," Liv teases as she fixes his tie.

"In case I haven't told you yet. No woman will look as good as you tonight," Fitz says as he gives her a kiss.

"You are just trying to get under this dress mister," she laughs.

"No, I mean it. I'm going to be old and fat and gray and you'll be forever young and sexy and beautiful. You'll look for some hot guy and leave me."

She grabs his by the waste, "Not a chance. I know what you are working with mister and you are right, every part of your anatomy is magic. You are stuck with me. I am never letting you go."

"You know, we could blow this popscicle stand and go to the bungalow," he whispers in her ear.

"Do not tempt me," she laughs.

"Would you two get a room?" They hear and it's Cyrus and James.

"Funny, we were just talking about doing that," Fitz answers as Cyrus and Jame greet Liv.

"Everything looks amazing Liv. You blew it out of the park," Cyrus says.

"Thanks Cy! I was just telling this guy. We did it. He has nothing to worry about. The money was well spent."

"How much money are we talking about?" Cyrus asks. They all start to laugh.

Gerry and Bibi walk up. They find them all laughing. Fitz notices them approaching. Fitz can't believe after 12 years, his parents are back together. "Hello there," Bibi says.

"You made it," Liv says as they all greet each other with handshakes and kisses.

"You look stunning," Bibi says to her. "Fitz never had anything look this good on his arm," she throws the jab.

"Mom," Fitz says with a laugh.

"Look at her, drop dead gorgeous," Bibi continues.

Fitz kisses her on the temple, "I told her that."

"Hi honey! You are a head turner," Gerry adds in as he kisses her.

"Mellie never could have pulled this off," Bibi says.

"Mom," Fitz repeats.

"Old habits die hard," Bibi says with a laugh.

"We better get inside. They will be looking for the host," Liv says.

They all go inside. Fitz makes his welcome speech that Liv carefully wrote for him. Dinner is served. Everyone starts mingling and dancing. What Fitz and Liv don't notice is that there is an attendee to the party that they had no idea would be there, Tracey Simmons. She's been watching from afar.

Liv goes to the bathroom. The dress was made to be able to un-clip so she could nurse if she needed to. She needs to express some milk so she excuses herself. Tracey watches as Liv disappears. Fitz is dancing with Sally Langston when he hears, "Can I cut in?". Fitz knows the voice immediately.

Sally, not knowing who the 'intruder' is, steps aside, "We will talk about that donation later Fitz," she says as she walks away.

"Tracey," he says confused and shocked.

"Good to see you too," Tracey says.

Fitz shakes his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you forget? My uncle's little firm. He got an invite. He didn't want to go. It sounded like a great party. So, I brought my sister along," Tracey explains.

"Michelle is here too," Fitz says.

"Yes! She got away from her hubby and kids for the night. The least I could do to give her a little break."

Fitz is looking around nervously for Liv. "Why did you really come here?"

"What do you mean?" Tracey asks.

"Why would you want to come to this party? It's not a party for designers. Why would you want to come here Tracey?"

"You know I like to dress up and get fancy Fitz," she answers.

"And you wanted to see me," Fitz says. He finally realizes her angle.

"The least you can do is let me come to a party after you took my job from me. That's why I really came here. I wanted to find out why you took this chance from me. Why couldn't you let me have that? I can't have you," Tracey admits.

Fitz shakes his head, "Tracey come on. Obviously I made the right decision. We can't work together on any level."

"I think after everything I lost...this would be something you could have given me if I ever meant anything to you." They are dancing, trying not to draw attention to themselves.

"Listen, we shouldn't have this conversation here. This is a party. I'm here with my wife and my family," Fitz is about to finish his sentence when Bibi cuts in.

"There you are. Where is Liv?" Bibi asks as Fitz turns around and Bibi sees Tracey.

"Tracey," Bibi says.

"Mrs. Grant it is so good to see you. You look amazing. You haven't aged a day," she says.

Bibi looks at Fitz with a mother's death stare. "That is a lie but I'll take it," She answers. She turns to Fitz again, "Where is Liv? Is she okay?"

"She's right here," Liv answers as Fitz turns around. His body was towering hiding Bibi andTacey.

"Just in time," Bibi says as she looks in Tracey's direction.

Liv looks over at the stranger occupying their space. She looks over at Fitz. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did," He answers with a kiss to her lips. Tracey is busy sizing up the woman in person. Even she had to admit, pictures did her no justice. Liv looks at Fitz, knowing she's missing a piece of the puzzle standing before her.

"Even more beautiful in person," Tracey says. "The Olivia Pope," she finishes.

"I'm sorry, you are?" Liv says.

Fitz stands close to his wife's side, "Liv this is Tracey Simmons," he says slowly. Liv tries not to react.

"Tracey," she utters. She reaches out her hand to her. "Nice to meet you."

"I am sure that's a lie. I am probably the last person you wanted to meet."

Liv looks at Fitz, "That may be true but I know the past is the past," Liv answers. Bibi tries to hide the proud smile she wants to come out. There is an awkward silence.

Fitz speaks up, "Tracey's uncle is Benjamin Davenport," he says. He can see the wheels rolling in Liv's head.

Liv shakes her head, "Well, I am glad you could join us. I think we throw a great party," Liv answers putting her arms around. "Are you visiting for the holidays?"

Bibi watches as the unspoken sparring happens. Tracey responds, "For the next 6 months. My sister got me a little project so I'm staying with her. I take the projects as I get them."

Liv soaks it in. Fitz asks, "Who's the project with?"

"A little boutique hotel is changing their meeting spaces," Tracey offers.

"That's great," Fitz says. "They hired a pro," Fitz tries.

"Well I wasn't sure that was me with the way things were going recently but.."

Liv gets the veiled jab, "When one door closes another one opens," she hits back. This makes Bibi grin.

Tracey's whole body tenses. "Very true."

Fitz looks at his wife, "I think they are playing our song. May I have a dance."

Liv looks at Fitz, "Absolutely!"

He tightens his grip on Liv, looking at Tracey "It was nice to see you Tracey."

"It was nice to see you too Fitz. A pleasure meeting you Olivia," Tracey answers.

Liv and Fitz begin to walk away. Liv turns around, "Tracey, let's have lunch." Fitz looks at her. It catches him by surprise.

"Lunch," Tracey answers.

"We have a lot in common," Liv says glancing up at Fitz.

"Let's do lunch," Tracey answers.

"Great! Fitz can help make it happen," Liv says.

Tracey looks at Fitz. "Okay! I look forward to it." She watches them walk. Olivia was not what she expected.

Liv and Fitz walk away. Bibi watches her daughter-in-law strut away. It's a signature only Olivia holds in her hips. She's never seen this sassy but it was a welcomed surprise.

Fitz and Liv begin to dance. "Do you really want to have lunch with her?"

Liv looks at him, smiling, "Yes I do. She wants you back. That's clear! I need to let her know that you are taken. She's barking up the wrong tree, my tree. I'm not having it."

Fitz loves protective Olivia. He reaches down and gives her a kiss, "I told you this morning. I belong to you. You have nothing to worry about."

* * *

**Christmas Eve Morning:**

Liv is watching Fitz who's fast asleep on his back. She loves this time of morning when she can just watch him in this element. He likes to sleep naked especially after sex, which they had when they got home. She wonders what is going on in that beautiful sleeping mind. There's something that's been weighing on her mind. She didn't want to bring it up to him because she didn't want to get him excited.

She disappears into the bathroom. Fitz reaches over pulling what he thinks is Liv into his arms. Instead he gets the feel of a pillow. "Livvie," he says groggily as he reaches for her. He lifts his head up. His bed hair is sexier than ever. "Livvie," he says again. This time louder that she hears him.

"I'll be out in a second," she says.

Fitz puts on a pair of sweats and a shirt. The babies start to stir. He can hear them on the monitor. He goes in and gets them one by one. Placing them on the floor of their bedroom. He gets Ellie first and places her on the rug. He goes back and gets Christina. He walks back into the room to find Ellie reaching up on the seat. She's standing on her own. He almost drops Christina in excitement.

"Liv she did it. She did it," he screams.

"What?" Liv says.

"Hurry before you miss it. She did it," he screams again.

Liv comes rushing out of the bathroom. As soon as she does, Ellie lets go and falls. "Oh my God! Was she standing up?"

"She was," Fitz says as they both rush over to her.

Liv grabs her, hugging her tightly, "You did it Mama! You did it," she says kissing her cheek.

"I am going to get what I want. It's gonna happen before they are 9 months," he laughs.

Liv rolls her eyes. "Give her to me," she says reaching for Christina. She puts her in the same spot to see if she does the same thing.

They wait for a few minutes. Christina doesn't budge.

"That's okay Princess! You will," Fitz says giving her a kiss. They are both laughing and drooling. Ellie tries to clap. Her and Fitz look at each other.

"Yay," Liv says as she claps. The girls find the motion funny as they giggle.

"I'll be right back," Fitz says as he goes into the bathroom.

"Mommy is so proud of you. But you girls have to stop growing or Mommy is going to cry," she says tickling their stomachs. "Guess what? This is your first Christmas and Nana and Papa will be here. They can't wait to see you. I'm so happy." Their smiles can brighten any day.

"Livvie," Fitz says slowly.

She's playing peek-a-boo with the girls, "Gotcha," she says as they laugh.

"Liv," he says a little louder.

"Yes," she answers, still focused on the girls.

"What is this?" He asks.

Liv turns to see the pregnancy test in his hands. She totally forgot. "A pregnancy test."

Fitz looks at her. She looks back.

* * *

**Is the Grant family growing? When is the big lunch date for Liv and Tracey?**


	60. Chapter 60

Fitz is standing there with the stick in his hand. Liv gets up. The girls are crawling around. Fitz has a confused look on his face. She can't tell if he's happy or sad by what he sees. He repeats what he asked before.

"What is this?"

Liv looks at him, "What does it look like?"

"A pregnancy test," he says as she goes toward him. She turns around to look at the girls.

"Yes, I thought I was pregnant, so I took a test," Liv answers.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fitz says.

"I know how much you want a boy. I didn't want to get you happy and excited if I wasn't. I'm a little late so I just thought I would check."

She can see the sad look on his face. He looks at her, "Are you sure it's a no?"

"I think so and to be honest I am glad. I was scared to death that it was going to be positive," she answers as she plops down on the bed. The babies are fascinated with their teething rings.

He sits down next to her, "You are happy you aren't."

"Yes I am. We have two 7 and a half month old twins. If I were pregnant, they would be a little over a year when the baby is born. Those are stair steppers," she says.

"What are stair steppers?" He asks.

"You know, when you have babies back to back and they look like the Brady Bunch on the stairs," she laughs.

"I do want to have a boy with you. I'd have two or three more with you if I could," Fitz confesses.

Liv strokes his jaw, "I don't think three more or coming out of this honeypot," she smiles.

For some reason, the term tickles his arousal, "Honeypot huh!"

"Yes," she winks.

"Definitely reminds me of sweet honey," he says with a drop in his tone. He moves closer to her. She places her hand on his chest stopping him.

"This is exactly why we are sitting here having this conversation. We have to be more careful Fitz until we make a decision about the birth control or the IUD. I don't mind the pill, I don't. But maybe for a while we add on the condom too," she suggested.

"What?" Fitz says with his eyes bugging. "We have never used a condom."

"No, we haven't. And that was reckless in the beginning of our relationship. We are parenting a teenager. We are teaching her the importance of protection and being protected and we aren't doing it or didn't do it."

"We are married adults," Fitz points out. The babies are playfully fighting with each other as they giggle and laugh, prompting Fitz and Olivia look down at them. They both smile at their beautiful babies.

"I want to have maybe one or two more but I don't want to be exhausted because we have so many at once."

He pulls her in to him, "Okay, I get it. You want to be able to breathe a little, I get it. I just like the idea of our kids growing up together."

"And they will, the girls most definitely will," Liv says.

He studies her, "If you don't want anymore children, that's fine. I am not going to push you to have more," he says as the babies start to cry. They both jump up and grab one. "It's okay! Mommy and daddy are here." He looks at Liv with one baby in hand, "You gave me these two. I couldn't ask you for more."

"I loved carrying your children Mr. Grant and I'll love carrying anymore we have. I just want to take a break plus I've been thinking about something."

"About what," Fitz asks as both girls are pulling for Olivia. They don't want the bottle. They want her breasts. He stops, "You want to?" He asks.

"Yes," she answers as she opens her shirt for them. "Can you help me? They are getting so big." She asks.

"Of course," he says, putting them in her arms, positioning them.

He sits legs folded in front of her. He's rubbing the girls legs. They latch and start to eat. He's waiting for her to tell him what's on her mind. "I have been thinking about that deal that Abby and I were presented with."

"Okay! What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking I want to try it. If I don't like it….," she tried to explain.

"Alright but I don't know if it is going to work that way with a television show. If you don't like it you can't just leave."

"I know! That's what I am worried about. I can't just break a contract. They want me so I have the upper hand.. Maybe I can't lock in one season to start and we go from there. I don't know if it will work but," Liv explains.

"And that's why you don't want to have another baby right now,'" Fitz says.

The babies are just about done. One reaches for Fitz, "That's some of it plus I just want to wait until at least the girls are 2 like we've talked about before."

"I support your decision to try this opportunity and we wait on another little Grant to bring home. I'm a big guy. I can handle it."

She laughs. "Handle what?"

"I can handle 4 women by myself," He touts. Ellie is putting her fingers in his mouth. Fitz plays as if he's catching her fingers with his mouth. It makes her laugh so hard. He holds her up in the air bringing her up and down as he kisses her cheeks.

"I love our life Fitz. I wouldn't trade it for anything. But, there were a lot of things I didn't get to try because of Edison. The radio show only happened because of my friendship with Abby and he wasn't threatened by her or the money I made. I know it's a risk, but I just want to try it. I will make provisions in my contract for the girls. If it gets to be too much I'll stop." she explains

He stretches over and kisses her and plants a kiss on Christina, "I know you love us and our life. But, I get it. You are an untapped potential Olivia Pope that Edison saw and was afraid of. He knew you were smarter than him and could leave him in the dust at any time. He made sure you didn't," Fitz explains.

"He was okay with the radio show until it became hit then he just tore it down whenever he could."

"Well, I am not going to tear it down. I want you to succeed. I like everyone knowing how smart and beautiful my wife is. I'll be a proud husband and I should be. And you get to come home to me every night and that's all I need."

She plants a big kiss on him, "Too bad the girls are awake and I don't have a spare donut. I would definitely give you a Christmas present a little early," she teases.

"That was below the belt," he says.

"Right where I'm trying to be," she teases.

Fitz bites his lip, "So all I have to do is give you the cheerleader pep talk and you reward me with that kind of present," Fitz says.

"Are you kidding me? I feel like I can do anything right now. That deserves a present." Liv answers.

"Tonight...you and me woman," he says sternly.

"Not with my parents here," Liv laughs.

"What do you mean? Maya and Levi are still having sex."

"Gross! I do not want that visual," She lifts off the bed with Christina in her hand.

"What am I going to have to do to get some nookie tonight?" Fitz says.

"Catch me if you can!," she teases as she goes into the bathroom.

Fitz holds up Ellie, "Your mother is the life and death of me," he says cutely.

Liv opens the door. There is steam starting to rise from the bathroom. "How about we give the girls their first shower?"

Fitz looks at Ellie, "What you say Princess? Take a shower with Mommy and Daddy." She giggles at him. He looks at Liv, "I think that's a yes," he says getting up off the bed.

They take a shower. The babies enjoyed the water from the shower hitting them. There is nothing but laughter. This special moment with them and their babies. Their first Christmas Eve together was starting out perfectly.

* * *

It's later that evening and Maya and Levi have arrived. Fitz had them flown on the private jet. Olivia was nervous, for no good reason about everything being right. Her Grandma Edna and Grandpa Abraham have never been to California, so having them spend their first family Christmas together is everything to her. She's dressed the girls and Fitz is being secretive. He went out to get Liv's last present.

The doorbell rings and Rosie gets it. Liv has the girls securely in the playpen as she goes to greet her family. They come in, eyes wide and in shock at the monstrous house in front of them.

Maya says, "I told you it was big."

"You didn't say it was this big baby," Levi says as he's looking around the house.

Liv grabs her mom giving her a hug and then her Grandma and Grandpa. "I am so glad you are here," Liv says.

"I knew my grandbaby was living well but not this well," her Grandma Edna says.

"Can I get a hug?" Levi says.

"Maybe," Liv laughs as they hug.

"Do you get lost in this house?" Grandpa Abraham asks.

"Sometimes I do. And don't worry about your knees and the stairs. Fitz put an elevator in when I was pregnant with the twins. He was overly protective of me."

"You had a high risk pregnancy. He did what he needed to do," Maya scolds. "Now where are my grandchildren?"

"They are just waiting to be spoiled," Liv says, leading them into the living room. The girls go into immediate gibberish conversation. The moment they see Mommy again.

"There they are," Maya says rushing to grab one.

"I want them first," Grandma Edna says. Maya rolls her eyes. They sit Grandma Edna down on the plush couch and puts the babies in her arms. The visual makes Liv and Maya smile, 4 generations of their family in one room. "My goodness they are fine. Look at those fine legs." She finishes.

"They are still nursing and are starting to love table food," Liv says. Maya sits with Grandma Edna and plays with the girls.

Liv goes over to Levi. He gives her tap on her nose, "I really like that husband of yours. He's taking care of you."

"I really like him too," Liv laughs.

"You want for nothing. That's the way it should be. Nothing should be too good for you or those girls," He says.

"We are royalty as far as Fitz is concerned," she smiles.

"You are," Levi says. "If any man makes you feel like you aren't, he's not for you."

"Thank you," Liv says as she goes into his arms for a hug.

"Where can I watch ESPN without your mother telling me to turn it down?" He asks

"Well Fitz has a man cave to watch basketball and hockey. He's got a pool table and other fun stuff in there. Perfect for tomorrow's game," Liv says.

"You know I can't break bread with a Lakers fan," Levi says.

"Why are you even a Celtics fan?" Liv asks.

"Who are the Celtics?" Grandpa Abraham jokes. Liv does a pinky finger hand shake with him in laughter.

"Haters," Levi says.

Maya is kissing one of the girls hands, "Where is Fitz?"

"He's being secretive. I have no idea where he went. He's out of control spending money, as you can see." Liv points them to the tree with presents overflowing everywhere. Victoria comes into view. "You all remember Fitz's daughter Victoria."

"We sure do. How are you sweetheart?" Grandma Edna says.

"Great! How are you?" Victoria responds looking over at Liv. "Liv, can I talk to you a second?"

"Of course," she says, taking her over to the side.

Victoria takes a breath, "Can you convince dad it's cool for me to go to Hunter's house tonight? His family kind of have this Christmas Eve thing."

"And I have to convince him to let you go?" Liv says.

"Please Liv. I promise I will keep the girls one night while you and dad have a date," Victoria offers.

Liv slaps her forehead. "Victoria," she sings.

"I know! I promised dad I would have dinner tonight with you and your family but…"

"You are 16 years old. You don't have to hang out with us and our family tonight, I get it," Liv explains.

"But I wanted to. I like your family but Hunter…"

"Thank you honey! I know. I will take the heat for this. You can go. But your father better not give me the silent treatment in the morning. You know where he drinks his coffee, reads the paper, and doesn't talk to me. If he does, you owe me big time," Liv says.

"I heard yall talking about donuts this morning. Can you just buy him a donut? It's odd, he never really liked donuts before," Victoria says.

Liv's eyes widen. She chokes on her own swallow, "I'll take care of him," she offers.

Victoria kisses her on the cheek, "Thanks Liv!" She runs back upstairs to get ready.

Liv's cell phone rings, "Where are you?" She asks.

"I am taking care of a few things," He answers.

"Like what?" Liv asks, trying to figure it out.

"Nice try Mrs. Grant. Did your family get in okay?

"Yes they did! They are in there right now spoiling the girls," Liv says.

"That's why it's so quiet," Fitz laughs.

"Come on Fitz please tell me what you are doing."

"No, I'll see you when I get home," Fitz finishes.

"Wait," Liv says quickly. "Before you go, Victoria is going over to Hunter's house tonight."

"She's supposed to be having dinner with us and your family," Fitz says.

"I know but she's bringing Hunter over tomorrow so I told her it was okay," Liv says.

He's quiet, "Fine! Fine!

"Thank you because I thought I was going to have to buy you some donuts," Liv finishes.

"What?" Fitz says.

"She heard us talking this morning and she thought I should blackmail you with some donuts," Liv says quietly. Fitz just starts to laugh. "It's not funny! She could have heard more of that conversation."

"Well, she didn't. You just make sure you have me some donuts," he finishes.

"What if I don't?" Liv asks.

"Then I'll have to have my coffee and ignore you," he confirms.

"Hurry home," she says.

"I will! I love you," he says.

"I love you too," she says hanging up. She turns to see her mother standing there.

"That's what I like to hear." Maya says.

Liv smiles, "What's that?"

"You two on track," Maya says.

Liv takes a breath. "Me too," she says somberly. "But we've been better than ever since then."

"Good! Don't let some bitter Betty get in the way of your marriage. She wants something that doesn't exist anymore. He's your husband and the father of your children. She needs to find her own family," Maya says.

"I invited her to lunch. I want to have a woman to woman chat."

"What did Fitz say?"

"He was shocked I invited her. But I think she is under the impression I had something to do with the job getting taken from her. I want to set that straight plus some other things," Liv says.

"I am proud of you. You fight for what's yours. You fight for your family. I do wish I had done that when your father let me go. I should have fought him on it," Maya says.

"You wouldn't have met Levi. He's good too Mom and yes I hated him for a while but I had to grow up and once I learned the truth, it made more sense," Liv says.

"Yes, I've been blessed twice over," Maya agrees.

"I also told him I want to try this television opportunity with Abby. I just want to throw my hat in the ring. If I don't like it, I'll get out."

"That's a great idea. I think you'll be good at it," Maya says.

"But I am not superwoman. Can I do it all and do it effectively?"

Maya squares her face with her, "You can do anything you put your mind to. Stop second guessing yourself."

Liv takes a breath, "You are right." Liv looks off to the side.

"What else?"

"He wants another baby and I do too, a boy. Just not right now. He wants our kids to grow up together, I get it. But I don't want to have too many babies at once. He was right. I needed a part-time nanny. I just don't know if I want 3 little kids but I know he's upset about it," Liv says.

"Well! I can't tell you what to do there. You have to do what's best for your family. I am sure Fitz will understand," Maya suggests.

"Santa is home," Fitz says loudly.

Liv's eyes light up, "Don't you mean Money Bags," she laughs as she turns to see him. Maya laughs.

"Hi Mom," he says, going over giving Maya a kiss.

"Hi Santa," Maya responds with a laugh.

He walks over to Liv, "Hi beautiful!," giving her a kiss. Liv smiles.

"Did you see everyone else?" Liv asks.

"Yes! The girls are in heaven. They are the center of attention," Fitz says.

"What did you buy me? Or, what else did you buy the girls?" Liv asks.

"Mom, would you tell your very nosy daughter that presents are called surprises for a reason?," Fitz says looking at Maya.

"Daughter," Maya says jokingly, "Please behave and listen to your husband," she finishes.

Liv rolls her eyes, "You charmed my mother," Liv teases.

"I can't help it that the Pope ladies like charming, tall, devilishly attractive men," Fitz says.

Levi comes in, "Meeting in the kitchen."

Maya walks over to Levi, looping his arm. "No, Fitz was accusing us of being weak, in his words, for charming, tall, devilishly attractive men."

Levi shakes his, "Well we can't help our appeal," he laughs, shaking Fitz's hand.

Liv rolls her eyes, "Devilish is appropriate."

"Ouch," Fitz says.

"What time are our dinner reservations?" Liv asks Fitz

"7:00PM sharp!"

"Okay, that gives Grandma and Grandpa time to get a nap," Liv says.

"How about you show Levi to that man cave?" Maya says to Fitz.

"Come on Levi, let's go see my pride and joy," Fitz jokes.

"What?" Liv says as he walks out.

"Let's go see my man cave," Fitz corrects.

The family engage in some down time before they go out to dinner. Since breaking free from Edison. Liv finally sees how her life was taken away from her to live his life. Now she's free to love and live with her family. Something she has sorely missed and needed back in her life.

* * *

It's Christmas morning. Fitz and Liv are lying in bed. Maya has taken over Grandmother duties all night with the girls. Fitz and Olivia get to have a lazy morning in bed. They have to admit they kind of miss their mornings in bed with the girls but they'll take this first Christmas morning together with no interruptions.

Liv is lying wrapped in his arms. The beat of his heart was always the morning sound she loved when wrapped in those perfect arms. "Are you asleep?"

"I tried to be but I thought I heard them and realized it was a reflex," he laughs.

"Guilty! Me too," Liv laughs as she lifts her head to look up at him. He loosens his grip. "Tighter Mister," she says. He does as she asks.

He looks at her, "Merry Christmas Mrs. Grant!"

"Merry Christmas," she smiles as she kisses him.

"This is perfect!," Fitz says.

"What is?" She asks as she runs her fingers through his chest hairs.

"This holiday! This morning! Me, you, and our family and celebrating together," he says.

Liv scoots up more to him. "I knew I was in love with you but it wasn't until last night that I understood just how much."

"What do you mean? If you are just now understanding then I haven't been doing my job," Fitz laughs.

"No," she slaps his chest. "Last night we were in a swanky restaurant having dinner. You were the only vanilla flavor at the table. Our girls have you by a hair," she laughs. "And you couldn't have been more proud to be sitting where you were sitting."

"Are you kidding me? I was very proud. I was sitting with my wife's family, my family," He says.

"My family loves you too," she says as she kisses his chest lightly. "Eventhough you stick out like a sore thumb," she teases.

"Everyone could use a little cream in their coffee, remember that," he laughs.

"We get the occasional looks from idiots but thank you for loving everything about me," she says.

"You could have been purple and I would have loved you. You must be a special lady cause you have me sitting on top of the world," Fitz says.

Liv starts to hysterically laugh. Maya is just about to knock on the door but she hears this, she smiles and walks away. "I'll figure it out," Maya says walking away.

"Where in the world did you learn that song?" Liv asks.

"Hey! If I am going to be a blue-eyed soul, I have to learn my soul music. I am quite fond of that song," he defends.

"It's a great song. I am imagining you in a polyester suit singing and it gives me great joy. You can't have an afro because I love your curls too much," she laughs.

"One day I am going to put on a show for you," he laughs.

"I can hardly wait," she laughs as she kisses his chest. There is a calm silence between them.

Fitz takes a breath, "I heard what you told your mom this morning and listen to me, I want a boy. I do. But, I don't want a boy until it's right for you. Not just right for me. And who's to say it will be a boy."

"I know how much it means to you," she explains.

"I have all I need right now, okay," he says as he kisses her face over and over.

"Okay," she says.

"What about those donuts you promised my daughter you'd take care of me with?" He asks.

She sits up looking at him incredulously. "For the record, she thought we were really talking about donuts. And you cannot be serious."

"Why not?"

"My parents are here. My grandparents are here. I am not doing that with you with them down the hall," she explains.

"You mother gave you edible chocolate. I will forever remind you of that. She knows you are a freak," He teases.

"I am not. Since my mother gave me that, wouldn't that mean she is a freak?" she says in a high pitch tone.

Fitz chuckles, "Good point! Maybe we should ask Levi."

"I am not asking him that and I don't want to think about them having sex," Liv says with a playful disgusted look.

"But if she's a freak then that means it runs in the family and you are a freak," Fitz explains.

"How did we get here?" She laughs.

"Because you are afraid to kiss the flute," Fitz announces. "Scared of mommy and daddy."

She bats her eyes, "Excuse me...flute." Liv says as Fitz just churns out a teasing laugh.

"Chicken," he continues.

"It is not going to work. I am not falling for that. You are not going to dare me into that. Lock your flute up and we are going downstairs for breakfast." she jokes as she goes into the bathroom.

Fitz gets up following her, "I could have been your breakfast," he suggests.

"More like waffles, eggs, bacon, southern fried potatoes and pancakes," Liv says.

"Who's gonna fix that?" Fitz says.

"You'll see," she laughs as they take a shower and get dressed and go downstairs.

On the table before them is eggs, bacon, southern fried potatoes and pancakes. Just as Liv knew it would be. Her grandmother can still work in a kitchen if she wants to. Fitz is amazed.

She pulls his ear down to her mouth, "Told you," she laughs. "Merry Christmas," Liv says.

"Merry Christmas," everyone returns.

"Where are my babies?" Liv asks.

"Asleep in the playpen," Maya answers.

"What?" Fitz says. "Morning is usually their time to shine."

"You two don't have the grandmother's touch," she laughs.

"Sit down and put some meat on those bones," Grandma Edna says.

"Grandma, have you gotten a good look at me? I can't afford any more meat on these bones."

"I love you just the way you are," Fitz answers.

"Perfect answer," laughs Levi.

Fitz looks over at Olivia's Grandfather, "Mr. Jackson did you sleep well?"

"I did! I don't know what kind of mattress that is but I didn't want to get up."

"I am glad you slept well," Fitz says.

"You didn't give me a kiss," Grandma Edna says to Fitz.

He looks like a little boy who's gotten in trouble. He gets up hurriedly and goes over and kisses her on the cheek. "I am sorry."

She looks at Olivia, "He's so handsome," which makes Fitz blush.

"Are you hitting on my husband?" Liv asks which makes everyone laugh.

"Maybe," she answers.

Liv looks at her grandfather, "Are you the least bit jealous?"

"No! I've learned to pick my battles," he laughs.

This banter continues for the rest of the morning. Later on, the men go to the man cave to watch the game while the ladies cook. They even teach Victoria a thing or two about cooking.

* * *

They are all opening presents. Fitz had to admit that he went overboard this year but he wanted to make up for last Christmas and the addition to his family, his twins. It's the perfect family dynamic before Liv's eyes. Hunter has arrived and he's been on his best behavior with Victoria. They are sitting in the living room with everyone else just talking.

"So your stepmom is cool," Hunter says.

"Yeah she is. She's fun to talk to," Victoria says.

"Your dad keeps looking over here at me like he wants to kill me," Hunter says.

Victoria looks over at Fitz, nodding for him to be cool. "Well he does want to kill you," she laughs.

"I am not going to do anything," Hunter defends.

"Liv knows that we kissed and we kiss. I am sure she told my dad," Victoria reveals.

"You told your Stepmom," Hunter says. Now he's freaked out.

"Well, I told you, she's easy to talk to," Victoria answers.

"Then he does want to kill me," Hunter says as he moves away from Victoria on the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to live," he says as Fitz is watching this smiling.

Liv walks up behind Fitz, "Stop intimidating that young man. Let's open the presents for the kids."

Fitz takes a deep breath, "Okay but he better not kiss her," Fitz says. He walks to the tree. "Okay, everyone gather around. I want to brag on the gifts I got for my kids and my beautiful wife," Liv rolls her eyes. "I am going to start with my oldest baby Victoria, who's not so much of a baby anymore.

"Dad," Victoria rolls her eyes.

"Well my daughter is going to be 17 soon. And she's the easiest kid and so smart. There's been a lot of changes in her life recently but she's adjusted well. So I talked it over with her mom and Liv and we thought she earned this. Especially after getting into Stanford. Liv is very proud of that," Fitz says as Liv winks at her. Fitz hands her a box.

Victoria hastily opens the box to find a pair of keys. "Dad is this for real?"

"Wow," Maya says.

"It's for real but we have to talk about this car before you use it," Fitz says.

"Dad, it's exactly what I wanted," she says holding up the Toyota keys. The box had the brochure for the car in it. It's a fully loaded Toyota Prius.

"Merry Christmas Sweetheart," Fitz says.

Victoria jumps up giving him a hug, "Thanks dad!" She looks over at Liv, "Thanks," she says. She sits back down on the seat next to Hunter.

"That's so cool! I didn't know you were the environmental type," Hunter says.

"This car is cool and I'm gonna be driving home on some weekends and holidays."

"Fitz, I need a car," Maya says.

"Put in your order," Fitz laughs.

"Why don't we have an Oprah moment?" Levi adds.

"Now for my little girls," he says. Christina and Ellie have been crawling around on the floor with Liv sitting with them. "Liv said I couldn't buy them a car, so I opted for something else," he says.

"Oh God," Liv says. He goes into his office, comes out rolling out baby cars. They are two little Mercedes cars. "Tell me you didn't do that," Liv says.

"I did! Look it even has their names on it," he says showing their little personalized license plates.

"He's a proud daddy! Let him have his moment," Grandma Edna says.

"Fitz they can't even use these yet," Liv says.

"They will be walking soon. They will catch on fast," Fitz answers. Fitz grabs Christina and shows her the car. "See what daddy got you?"

"Honey, you have all that land outside, they'll have fun," Maya reminds her.

Liv picks up Ellie, kissing her face, "Do you see what your daddy did?" Ellie just giggles. "Now, I am going to be stressed out forever."

"Now for my beautiful wife," Fitz says.

"Did you break the bank?" Levi says.

Fitz takes a break, "I broke a few," he smiles proudly. Levi looks over at Liv and winks, confirming their conversation the day before.

Victoria gets Ellie and holds her. Hunter says, "They are really cute. Who do they look like?"

Victoria laughs, "Each other. I don't know sometimes my dad and sometimes Liv. We will see when they get older."

"Come here," Fitz says to Liv. She gets up going toward him. He grabs her by the hand. "I love you more than anything. You have completely changed my life and made me the happiest man. This is our first Christmas together as a family. It took me a while to figure out what to get. I wanted to get you something meaningful. So…," he stops and runs back to his office.

"Who knows what he's done?" Liv says.

He comes back with this wrapped square. "So," he continues. "I'm pretty sure that you and I are soulmates."

"That's right, talk sweet," Grandpa Jackson says, interjecting.

Liv laughs, "I am pretty sure we are soulmates too."

"I hope you love this and don't be upset with me that I found it. I wasn't snooping," he explains. Liv sits on the couch and starts to unwrap it. "I was thinking of your office for it to hang," he finishes.

Liv gets it open and she puts her hand on her chest. "Oh...Fitz," she says. She immediately begins to cry. It's a portrait from their wedding with a calligraphy replica of the letter Eli wrote for her that Sandra kept and gave to her that morning.

"Well don't keep us in suspense," Maya says.

Liv turns it around. She wipes the tears as Fitz kisses her on the head. She looks at Fitz, "I love it."

Maya smiles, "What does it say?"

Liv answers, "It's the letter daddy wrote for me before he died that Sandra gave me before the wedding."

"I hope he was talking about me in that letter," Fitz says.

Liv gets up, she turns around and tells everyone to close their eyes. She gives him a kiss, "He was definitely talking about you," she whispers.

"Merry Christmas! I have more for you later," Fitz says.

"I have a gift for your eyes only later too and I see a donut in your future," she flirts. "Merry Christmas!"

They all open more presents and play with the twins. Fitz is having a talk with Hunter before he leaves.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself," Fitz says to Hunter.

"I did Mr. Grant. It was cool. Your family is cool," he answers.

"Yes they are," Fitz says and then there is an awkward silence. "Listen, you obviously like my daughter and my daughter likes you. I am going to give you a chance. I trust my daughter and I am going to trust that you are going to be a nice young man and respect my daughter."

"You don't have to worry ," he says.

"I don't want to have to," he answers.

"And I know you kids can get carried away in the heat of the moment. I am not telling you to have sex. I rather kill you than tell you that but if you all get there, be safe. You don't want to regret it. It's a beautiful thing but it's serious and can have serious consequences so be safe," Fitz explains.

"We aren't having sex Mr. Grant," Hunter answers scared shitless.

Fitz laughs at his nervousness, "Just remember we had this conversation."

"Yes," Hunter answers as Fitz gives him a firm handshake. He leaves and it makes Fitz chuckle, his nervousness to be alone with him.

He says to himself, "I've still got it."

It's later on that night. Everyone has retired to their bedrooms for the night. They both have a baby in their arms lulling them to sleep.

"This one is a goner," Liv says as she strokes Christina's back.

"This one is a fighter," Fitz says of Ellie. Ellie looks up at Fitz and pats his face smiling. It makes them smile.

"She's not even thinking about it," Liv says.

Fitz looks over at her, "Today was perfect. It was the perfect Christmas."

"Yes it was. I've never seen my grandparents so relaxed. I think my mom and Levi would move here if they could. We've spoiled them too much. You've spoiled them," she laughs.

"We are all family now and they should be spoiled just like I spoil you."

"How did your talk go with Hunter?"

Fitz chuckles, "He's afraid of me and I love it. I told him I'll kill him. I told him if they decide to have sex in the future," He coughs, "That I expect him to respect my daughter before and after. Most of all, I expect them to be safe."

"Isn't that the most awkward conversation to have. Just think, you have to do it all over again with these two," Liv responds.

"Please don't remind me," Fitz says, throwing his back on the chair.

"They'll probably tell us about the birds and the bees," Liv laughs.

"Now that I wouldn't doubt," he laughs. When do I get my present?" Fitz asks.

"As soon as we put them down for the night and it looks like we can do it now," Liv says pointing at Ellie who's now fast asleep sucking on her knuckles.

* * *

They put the babies to bed. She promised Maya that she could have night duty if they wake up. Liv has been hiding Fitz's gift so she goes to get it. When she comes back into the room, she finds a present on her pillow. He's in the shower. She took a shower before him.

She walks over to the present and reads what the note says, _Don't open without me. _She smiles and then decides to treat him to something special. She takes the nightgown off under a robe and ties it back. She sits his present on his side of the bed. She sits in the middle of the bed legs crossed in the lotus position.

He comes out of the bathroom to find her there. He is smiling. "You waited for me." he looks at the wrapped square on his side of the bed. "Is this my present?"

"It sure is," she smiles. She smiles even harder when she sees he's wrapped in a towel. He walks into the dressing room to get a pair bottoms. "What did you get me?"

"What did you get me?" He asks.

"Let's open at the same time," Liv suggests.

He puts on his bottoms and climbs into bed with her. He pulls his gift up. "What did you do?"

"Well, we live an amazing life. We have everything we need. I wanted to get you something that was more meaningful than a watch or a tie," she laughs.

"All I want for Christmas is you," Fitz says.

Liv chuckles, "You are just a music encyclopedia these days."

"I mean it. I have you and kids and that is all I need," he reiterates.

"Open it," she says.

"Open yours," he says.

He starts to tear her the paper off. He already knows what it is. "Livvie, it's my favorite photo," he says. He pulls it up to reveal a painted photo of her lying in bed, and it was after nursing, a baby on each breast sleeping. He took the photo and it's his favorite.

"I thought you could put it in your office downstairs. You don't hold meetings here," she says.

"I'd be proud to put you in my office at work. It's natural and the most beautiful I've ever seen a woman in that way."

"Ahhh, you are working hard for that nookie tonight aren't you?"

"I'm persistent," he laughs. He looks at her, "Open yours," he says.

She tears the wrapping off. She opens the box to find a charm bracelet. "Oh Fitz it is beautiful," she says. The charm has two charms with the babies birth stone on each, with their names. It has dove with Eli's name on it. A ring for her and Fitz. A heart for their family and a charm for her birthstone and another for Fitz's. She grabs his neck, hugging him, "I love it. It's perfect."

"Let me put it on you," he says. She holds out her wrist as he snaps it on her dainty wrist.

"It couldn't be more perfect," Liv says.

"I know we opened a lot of presents today but I wanted to open something with just us," he explains.

"Me too," she smiles.

He gets up and sits the portrait along the bookshelf. He turns around to find Liv completely naked with just her wedding rings on, the bracelet, and the teardrop necklace.

"A little Christmas Nookie for Santa I suppose," she says.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"I'm positive," she says as she opens her legs a little.

He crawls on to the bed, so her waiting body. "You've been naughty and nice," he says.

"I sure have," she laughs. "Now what are you going to do about it?"

"First, mommy is going to kiss Santa Claus," he says as he smashes into her and they start to kiss. The kiss grows passionate. Their tongues are meeting and swirling.

She moans as she reaches down grabbing his dick as she starts to massage it. She knows how to work her fingers around him. He starts to moan in pleasure. "You like that," she says.

"Mmmm," he moans. "Shit," he says as she works him harder. His words are growing louder.

She can feel his tension growing. She stops working him, "On your knees," she says. Without hesitation, he does it.

"What are you doing?" he says.

"There's no donut today, just me," she says as she sits up. "Come closer," she says as he crawls up to her. She wraps her lips around him and begins lick him slowly. At first it was slow and soft. She pays extra attention to his tip.

He begins to curse. Her head is bobbing up and down on him. It's so good. He curses louder and louder. "Fuck," he says biting his lip gripping the bedpost. "Fuck," he repeats. She squeezes his ass. "I am about to ," he musters the strength to say. She releases him with a laugh. "What are you doing?"

She turns over on her stomach. He knows what that means. He eases his body down on top of her. He takes her from behind. He goes in deep with slow strides. She screams into her pillow it's so good.

They make love like this a little longer. Totally immersed in each other as they enjoy their first Christmas together as a family.

* * *

**What lies ahead for them? For one, the lunch with Tracey.**


	61. Chapter 61

Liv and Fitz have been in holiday bliss. Getting to spend their first Christmas and New Year's together has been nothing short of a dream. They've been able to spend time with their family and be with the girls. That's been the best part of it all. They are going to a New Year's Eve party together and they are more than excited about it. She's still got her family for a few more days.

Liv and Maya decide to go out and buy new dresses. Her grandmother didn't want to come , so they went without her. "I am really going to hate to see you all leave," Liv says.

"We can stay longer but I don't think Fitz would like that," Maya jokes.

"Fitz loves you. You all can stay as long as you want," Liv answers.

Maya laughs, "I know he loves us. We love him. But I am sure you all don't like having muffled sex with your parents here," Maya says.

Liv's eyes go buck shot, "Mom, please tell me you did not just say that," Liv says as she points at the Chanel store.

"Am I lying?" Maya asks.

"Well it kind of weirds me out to have my mom down the hall and…," Liv tries to explain.

"This is your house and you can do whatever you want."

"Thanks," Liv laughs.

"Oh, we are going to Chanel! Not that you couldn't afford nice things before what is it like being married to this mogul?"

"I will never get used to no limit credit cards," Liv laughs. "I like having a limit so I can stop myself. Fitz was born into money and keeps making money and he spoils us rotten," Liv says.

"I fail to see what the problem is. He's taking care of his family. That's what he should be doing," Maya says.

"You know I often think about Mellie," Liv starts.

"Why would you think about that gold digger?" Maya asks.

"Well how did she not see what a good thing she had? Fitz is not perfect. I know that but he's a good man. He's a good husband. I couldn't have asked for a better husband or father for myself and my children. She had that and just gave it away," Liv says.

Maya takes a breath, "Some women see the surface but they don't see what's holding it up. Mellie saw the good in how she would live her life. She saw the best of everything but ignored the best."

"And then there's Tracey," Liv says. "She had the best of everything and it was taken away from her."

"Fitz didn't search for her. He found you. He's happy. You are the love of his life and that's all that matters," Maya says. "Speaking of, when are you having lunch with her?"

"I had Fitz call her. We are meeting tomorrow for lunch," Liv says.

"Do you want to have lunch with her on New Year's Eve?" Maya says surprisingly.

"No, not particularly. But I want her to know. I want to start this New Year right. This year has been wonderful but we've had our ups and downs. I am not going into the new year with that woman looming over us. I want our new year to be just that, a new one."

"I can understand that. You know I am all about letting someone who wants to uproot your life know what the score is. Just don't let her get to you. Don't let her play mind games with you," Maya advises.

"Fitz is not particularly thrilled that I'm going to do it. But, he knows that I have to do this for myself, for our marriage."

The salesperson comes over, "Can I help you ladies with something?"

Liv stops addressing her, "We are looking for dresses for tomorrow night. We are going to be ringing in the new year."

"Olivia Pope," the salesperson says.

Liv immediately gets, "Yes," Liv says.

"You are in perfect hands. We are going to find the perfect dresses for you two. I think I know exactly your sizes," she says. The salesperson leads them to a private fitting room.

"I am actually surprised he didn't want to have this lunch with you," Maya says.

"Oh he wanted to. I told him this was something I had to do and I didn't need him to help me. I am a big girl. I can take care of my family. Some things only a woman can handle. This is one of those times."

Liv is looking at an amazing pair of shoes. She looks at Maya, "The dress has to match these shoes," she laughs.

"Sexy shoes are definitely an aphrodisiac," Maya laughs.

Liv looks at her mom, "Can I ask you something? And I am going to regret asking this question for the rest of my life," Liv says hesitantly.

"Ask your question?" Maya says.

"Sex at 60 and up. Does it get better? Can we look forward to the same passion?"

Maya takes the shoe from her hand. "It gets more passionate. But it's a different kind of passion. Yes, you slow down a little bit. You can't do marathons any more but you appreciate it more. You know each other. But it is a feeling of satisfaction you can only get from that other half of you and no one else."

"He is the other half of me," Liv says.

"I know. Your bodies relax when you see each other," Maya says. Now she's a lot of intrigue, "What made you ask me that question?"

"Nothing," Liv answers. "We need to see what dresses she has ready for us."

"I am your mother and I am asking you a question. Why did he ask you that?" Maya repeats.

"Because he says I am a freak and I had to have gotten it from you because you are a freak too," he jokes.

"I'll take that as a complement," Maya winks. "And if he's calling you a freak what have you done to that man?"

"Absolutely nothing," Liv says quickly.

"You are lying to me," Maya says. "Spill it!"

Liv looks behind her and her watch, "Where is that salesperson?"

"Not gonna work…," Maya answers.

"Mother, I am not going to talk about my sex life with you. Especially not what I do. You are my mother," Liv reminds her.

"Yes and I need to know if you are living up to our good name," Maya jokes.

Liv slaps her head.

* * *

Today is the day. She is sitting at The Farm in Beverly Hills, waiting for Tracey. She's been waiting for this but dreading it at the same time.

Liv is sitting at one of the tables outside. She sees Tracey walk up to the hostess stand. Liv waves at her as Tracey starts toward her. Liv takes a deep breath. Tracey sits down. "Hello," Liv says.

"Hello," Tracey answers as she sits.

"I ordered iced tea. I didn't know what to order for you," Liv says.

"That's alright," Tracey answers, putting her purse down. They both sit in silence looking at each other.

"This is awkward." Liv says.

Tracey is already armed with an attitude, "You wanted this meeting," she answers.

Liv can see this is going to be a battle, "Yes I did."

Tracey looks at her, "So, you want me to know that Fitz is your husband and I should keep my hands off of him."

Liv gives her the stare. "I don't have to tell you that. You should already know that my husband is not available. But for the sake of argument, yes you should keep your hands to yourself."

"You know that Fitz used to love cotton candy and ice cream together," Tracey says as if she's revealing a big secret. "He loves midnight strolls on the beach."

Liv laughs, "I know he loves midnight strolls on the beach. That's why he bought our house where he did. Some nights we can sneak away and take a stroll."

"He loved spaghetti and meatballs. I used to make it for him all the time," Tracey continues.

Liv shakes her head, "He tells me mine is the best he's ever had. He won't even let our housekeeper make it for him."

Tracey decides to keep pushing, "He always loved sex...good sex."

Liv takes a gulp, "Yes he does. That's why I make sure it's good every time. When he tells me no woman ever made him feel the way I do, I believe that."

Tracey is stung by her words and her anger is starting to grow, "I suppose he…"

"We aren't children Tracey. We are grown women. I am not going to play tit for tat with you. We aren't going to compare notes. This is not a competition. He's my husband."

"By default," Tracey says.

"How so?" Liv asks. The logic is so outlandish she wants to understand it.

"Fitz never got over the guilt of letting his father tear us apart. You and Melanie got him by the default. If he had left us alone, we would still be together."

"Maybe so but that's not what happened. Fitz moved on with his life with Mellie and then me," Liv answers.

"Mellie never should have had a chance," Tracey proclaims.

Liv smiles, "So are you saying that I never should have had a chance either. That I never deserved Fitz."

"Maybe it's selfish but that's how I feel. Your life was given to you on someone else's pain."

"What pain Tracey? You married again. You've built a name for yourself. You…"

Tracey stops her, "I married a man that was never good for me because I wanted to get over Fitz. We lived a good life but we couldn't make it and now he's got full custody of our son. I've kissed frogs, too many to count. I had a prince and he was mine. You got my life and now you've taken my job away from me."

"I didn't take your job from you," Liv answers.

Tracey laughs, "Listen, I know jealous wives. As soon as they see a threat they make sure they take care of it."

"You are not a threat Tracey. You are the past," Liv says sternly.

"That's for Fitz to decide," Tracey says confidently.

"He already did decide when he never looked back for you and when he decided that you weren't the right person for the design job. I told him to give you a chance but obviously he knew you wouldn't respect him or his wife."

Tracey is shocked by her words. "You are lying! Fitz would never do that to me. He would never let anyone else do that to me."

"Fitz made a decision that he thought was good for him, his business, and for his family. He suggested a new designer, he didn't push them."

"Excuse me,' Tracey says.

"It was ultimately their decision, not Fitz's."

That stings harder than anything has said. "Are you saying my designs weren't good enough?"

"It wasn't for me or Fitz to decide Tracey. When it comes to you, Fitz has had to make many choices and each time he's chosen himself. He chose to not bring the past into our family anymore than its already here," Liv says unapologetically.

"I went through a lot with Fitz. I nursed him back to health when he needed mending. I was there. I was there when his body needed to be taken care of. When he needed to feel good, I made him feel good."

"Did you make him feel good or did you make him loved?"

"It's both the same," Tracey says annoyed by the question to begin with.

Liv shakes her head. "It's not the same. He can go to a hooker, a massage parlor, or any woman for that matter to feel good. He's a desirable man and a wanted man. When things ended with Mellie, he could have run for the hills to find you on the other side, to feel good. He didn't do that."

"He didn't know that I still wanted him," Tracey defends.

"Because he fell in love with me. I do more than make him feel good," Liv finishes.

"I love him," Tracey answers.

"Maybe you do but that door is closed and you need to accept that," Liv responds.

She looks her up and down, "I have something to fight for."

Before Liv can answer, she gets a text. She looks down to see it is Fitz who simply asks, _How is it going?_

Liv smiles. It's not hard to figure out the smile. Tracey knows immediately. "Fitz," she says.

"Yes! He just wants to know that I'm okay," Liv answers.

"Why should he be afraid of me? I am not going to hurt you," Tracey answers.

"You can't hurt me," Liv answers. "He loves me, that's why he wants to know if everything is okay."

"Do you know what it is like to be hurt by something or someone or to lose something that means everything to you?" Tracey asks.

"No one knows that better than me. I lost my dad in my junior year of high school after being sick for years. I killed a man who tried to rape me and lived with that guilt for years. I then married a man who wasn't worth my time of day yet I gave it to him. He cheated on me with our nanny's daughter using blackmail to do it. When you ask me if I ever lost something or been hurt, I've had years of it. I finally got some sunshine," Liv answers.

"Don't you worry! He will realize what his life should have been and finally go in search of it or what is it back?"

"No, because he was looking for the same sunshine I was looking for and he found it. In me," Liv answers.

"Sometimes you build a life over something that wasn't ever truly real," Tracey says.

"Isn't' that what you are doing right now? You want to go back to the way things were with Fitz that doesn't exist anymore. Fate leads you where it should," Liv ends it.

Tracey keeps trying to find the right jabs, "Did he tell you about 6 years ago?"

"Yes he did," Liv says.

"Did he tell you everything?" Tracey asks.

"Yes he did," Liv repeats.

"Why do you think he wanted that connection back then, with me?"

"As you told me, he needed to feel good and you made him feel good," Liv answers.

Tracey wasn't ready for that answer, "You don't look like the type that can keep him satisfied."

"What does that type look like?" Liv asks. Tracey doesn't answer. Liv starts to gather her things. She's had enough of this conversation. "The last time I wrapped my lips around him, after he told me how much he loved me. He went to sleep very satisfied and woke up ready for more," Liv finishes getting up from the table. "Happy New Year," she answers as she leaves.

Tracey looks in Liv's direction as she walks away, giving the usual go to when you've lost a fight, "Bitch," she says as she sits back in her chair.

* * *

Fitz is sitting at his desk looking over some papers when Cyrus comes in. Fitz is focused on the papers in front of him. He's trying to finish up all the work. He has a surprise for Liv that he knows she's not going to go for but he's going to try it anyway.

"Permission to enter," Cyrus says.

"Where is Brittany? I told her to never let you in without an announcement," Fitz jokes.

"Well I waited until she went to lunch. I knew it would work," Cyrus jokes.

"What's wrong Cyrus? Something must be wrong," Fitz says.

"Actually, everything is going great. You keep making money and I am getting closer and closer to retirement. I love you," Cyrus says.

"Then what's going on?" Fitz asks.

"James wants to adopt a baby. He wants us to become parents. You know become the new face of gay progression in society. He thinks we should make a real home for ourselves, kids and all."

"And you don't want a baby," Fitz says.

"I've never been against it. My ex-wife and I didn't do it obviously but it was never something that was important to me," Cyrus answers.

Fitz shakes his head. He can see what Cyrus is thinking, "For the first time ever, you are thinking about it and you might actually want it."

"Two men, one old enough to be the other's dad, walking around doting on a baby. Who do you feel more sorry for? Me or the kid. Me because I'm too old to be a dad or the baby because she's got two dad and one that's old enough to be her grandfather."

"Actually, I am happy for the baby. She's going to have two great dads. You are a shark, you are hardly a grandfather."

"I'm a great lawyer. I'm a great shark. I'm a great monster when needed. A great father was never something I saw on my resume," Cyrus answers.

"Well this doesn't need to be on your resume. That needs to go on your tombstone. You loved and gave someone a great life and was a great dad," Fitz answers.

"I don't want to screw it up. James really wants this and…."

"And you want James to be happy," Fitz finishes.

Cyrus takes a breath, "Yes I do."

Fitz laughs, "You are in love and finally realized that when you are in love you make sacrifices for the other person even if it means getting out of your comfort zone."

"I've liked my comfort zone," Cyrus explains.

"Well time to come out of a dream land and accept the real world with the rest of us men who are in love," Fitz laughs as he buzzes Brittany. She answers quickly, Fitz says, "First you are fired. Cyrus snuck in here and are all the reservations done for the weekend?"

"All of your reservations are complete. And I am sorry sir. He always waits until I'm gone to lunch."

"Never reveal my secrets Brittany," Cyrus says.

"Now you can get a raise," Fitz jokes. "Thanks Brittany!"

"What reservations?" Cyrus says. "What do you have up your sleeve?"

"Liv doesn't know that New Year's morning we are flying out to Monterey to spend a few days at the beach and just hang out. A little bit of time alone." Fitz says.

"It sounds romantic," Cyrus says.

"It will be and that's what you get to do after you have kids and you need time alone. You get to do romantic things."

"Can you see me in a rocking chair singing a lullaby?" Cyrus says.

Fitz chuckles, "Yes I can and you would look so cute."

"Cute is not the word I was going for," Cyrus answers as he gets up and leaves.

Fitz dials his cell phone. Liv doesn't answer the phone. He leaves a message, _Where are you? How did it go? Tracey didn't catch your hands did she. Call me back!_

He puts down the phone looking at the brochure. He can't wait to spend some time alone with his Lotus.

* * *

Tracey is sitting with her sister on the patio in her sister's condo. They are drinking beers and eating take out sushi.

"Why are you mad with her?" Katrina asks.

"Why am I mad with the perfect Olivia Pope? Isn't that obvious?"

"No, it's not! Olivia never knew you existed. She and Fitz fell in love. Fitz didn't come looking for you. Shouldn't you be mad at him?" Katrina asks.

"You sound like her. Do I need to be gutted all the time? Do I need to be reminded that Fitz didn't come looking for me. I know that. He's a good man. He's a respectable man and…"

"And he let his father break you two up. You can't blame that all on Big Gerry. He was a son of a bitch but his son wasn't strong up to stand up for your relationship," Katrina reminds hers.

"You don't know what Big Gerry was like. He always had pull. It's easier to not fight him," Tracey explains.

"I am going to say something that you don't want to hear which you have heard," Katrina says slowly.

"And what is that?"

"Fitz made a choice and that choice wasn't you. Just like, you made a choice back then, all those years ago."

"You know why I made that choice," Tracey answers.

"I do and you never looked back. Fitz made his choice and he never looked back. Just let sleeping dogs lie," Katrian advises.

"My life did not go the way I wanted it to go and some of that was not by my own choosing," Tracey answers.

"This is the hand you were dealt. You just have to deal with it and accept it," Katrina says.

Tracey is staring off into the waters, "You know, it was Fitz that suggested I didn't get the job, not Olivia. That's what she says."

"I doubt she has a reason to lie."

Tracey shakes her head, "Another choice he made."

"Yes! Another choice he made."

"Maybe he needs to know," Tracey says.

"It's not going to change anything Tracey," Katrina responds.

"That's the problem. Nothing is going to change," Tracey answers.

* * *

Fitz makes it home. They are getting ready for their party. The kids are going to stay with the nanny and their grandparents. Liv is standing in the mirror judging how she looks in the mirror. Fitz is acting as if he's not watching.

"Look at my breasts! They are just droopy and sagging," she says. "The only saving grace is that it's full of milk."

"Your breasts were always perfect to me and they are perfect now," Fitz says.

"You are a liar," Liv says with a laugh.

He grabs her by the waist from behind, kissing her neck softly. "They are perfect," he says again as he starts to massage one as he gently rolls her nipples. He turns her around, "How about we take a few minutes and I show you how perfect they are."

"No, we have a party to get to," she says breaking away from him. "Can you help me with my dress?"

"Are you really not going to tell me what happened?" Fitz says.

"When?" Liv says as she gets the dress on, motioning for him to zip it.

"What happened with you and Tracey? Are you going to leave me wondering what you two discussed about me? My ears were burning," Fitz says.

"Well, you are the only reason we had that lunch," she turns as he zips her.

"And…." Fitz continues.

"And I let her know that the past is the past and you love only me. Was I supposed to say something else?"

Fitz plants a kiss on her, "Are you even asking me that?"

"I get her Fitz. I really do. I understand why she feels like she's been punished. Gerry took the chance away from her that she had. I understand why she feels like she's entitled to another chance," Liv explains.

"Liv she's not entitled to…"

"But, I also told her. The choice was yours and you made a choice that she's going to have to live with," Liv finishes.

Fitz puts on his shirt. Liv turns him around and starts buttoning his shirt. "Yes she is. You are my life Olivia Pope and that's just the way it's gonna be."

"You are my life," she smiles.

"Before we go out. I have a surprise for you." Fitz says.

"Fitz, you did enough for Christmas. I don't need any more presents," Liv says.

"This is a present for the both of us."

"I'll bite! What is it?" Liv asks.

"Tomorrow morning, you and I are getting on a plane and going to Monterey for 3 days," He explains.

"What?" Liv says confused and excited.

"We are going to Monterey for 3 days, just you and me. We haven't had just us in a while and I think we need that. I can take you on a date and a nice walk on the beach and maybe make love. Maybe give the hotel something to talk about."

Liv is all smiles and stops. She thinks about what Tracey said and turns away. "We can't go away for 3 days. Who is going to watch the girls? My family is leaving and we can't leave Rosie and Polly alone with the girls."

"Your family is going to stay a few extra days. I already worked it out with them. Your mother thinks it's a wonderful idea that we get a little alone time," Fitz says. He can see there's a worried look on her face and he doesn't believe it's about the girls "Wait a minute, I just proposed we take a nice romantic walk on the beach and make love and you didn't give me that sexy grin you give me."

"It's nothing, it's just the girls," Liv says.

"What else is it?" Fitz says.

Liv walks away looking for a perfume to wear. "It's nothing Fitz. Let's go ring in the New Year."

"Olivia," he says. He only does that when he knows she's keeping something from him.

"Nothing, it's just that Tracey mentioned how you loved to take her for romantic walks on the beach and.."

"Olivia, look at me," he says as he turns her to him. "You know I love the beach and I love the water as much as you do my beautiful mermaid."

"I know you do," Liv answers with a smile that has been missing for the last few minutes.

"And the water calms me. I took a lot of walks along the beach during that time. I needed to clear my head. Some of those walks, I took Tracey but it wasn't because I wanted to romance her," Fitz explains.

"You don't have to explain the past to me," Liv argues.

"Whatever she said to you. Don't let it get in your head," He says. Then he looks at her, walks closer, kissing her lips and then he whispers in her ear. "The only sex on the beach I've had was the drink."

Liv can't help but laugh, sheepishly, "I just love you Fitz. We love you," Liv says.

"And I love you. What do I need to do to convince you?"

Liv wraps her hands around his neck, "Well, let me think!" She motions in a childlike way.

"Don't think too hard," He jokes.

"Maybe when we take that walk you can make sure we give that hotel something to talk about," Liv suggests.

"Mrs. Grant, are you suggesting we risk getting caught making love on a public beach? We can get arrested for that."

She ties his bow-tie tight, "Then make sure we don't get arrested," she says as she walks away.

* * *

The party is in full swing at the Four Seasons Hotel. The elite are dressed in their best. Fitz and Olivia receive more attention than they ask for. Her mother and Levi are amazed by it all. They aren't used to this type of pomp and circumstance. A valet runs to the car. Fitz rented them a stretch limo. They are ushered out.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Grant," he says. He nods to Levi and Maya.

"Good evening," Fitz answers.

"Enjoy your evening sir and happy new year," he answers.

They walk into the ballroom. The time clock is counting down the hours to the new year, which can be seen as soon as you enter the ballroom.

"So this is how the super rich side lives," Levi says.

Liv laughs, "And how is that?"

"Richer," He laughs as they continue in.

"You shine like a new penny honey," Maya says to him.

"Shall we dance," Fitz says to Liv.

"Absolutely," she answers as he leads her to the dance floor.

"Let's show them how it's done," Maya says to Levi as they enter the floor.

Liv is staring at Fitz, "Thank you so much!"

"For what?" Fitz says.

"For being so wonderful with my family, including them in everything," she says.

"Your family is my family right?"

"It better be," Liv laughs.

"Thank you," he says.

"For what?" she asks.

"Agreeing to run away with me tomorrow. I know we don't like leaving the girls but I think it's good for us. We need it."

"I agree we do. I am just going to miss them like crazy that's all," Liv says.

"Me too! I will allow you 5 minutes an hour to call and check in but I really don't think you need to. Your mother is so good with them. They are like putty in her hands," he laughs.

"Honestly, we better hope she doesn't steal them and bring them back to DC. She would do it," Liv laughs.

"You think," Fitz stops.

"Don't worry, she won't," Liv laughs.

Maya and Levi are both looking around the room while dancing. He can tell that Maya is deep in thought but it's good thoughts. "What are you thinking, woman?" He asks.

"Nothing much," as she looks over at Liv and Fitz dancing. Even in this crowded room, their love just shines on their faces.

"Come on, you aren't kidding me," he says.

"Just thinking about my baby. I wish I had, had more children but I didn't. She is the world to me and now she's a mother herself. I always dreamed that for her but not like this."

"What do you mean?" Levi says.

"I always wanted her to get married, be happy, have babies...If that's what she wanted. Most of all I just wanted her to be happy especially after losing so much at such a young age," she explains.

"I think she is very happy. I feel like she's my baby too. I'd kill for her as if she were my own. I think she did well for herself and it's not even about the money. She's never been that type of girl. You raised her right. She found love and that's all we can hope for, for our children," Levi says

"She sure did," Maya says with a smile as she sees Fitz and Olivia kiss.

Stephen has entered the room with some blonde bimbo on his arm. He gets invited to these things because a lot of this room he's helped them bank their divorces in high numbers. He is scanning the room when he looks over to see Liv and Fitz dancing.

"We should dance," the blonde says.

"I think we should," He answers as he brings her to the floor. They find a pocket to squeeze into, to dance.

Liv and Fitz are like the old cliche. They only have eyes for each other. "You think I did the right thing letting Victoria go to that party with Hunter?"

Liv smiles, "Fitz she's going to be 17 soon and you won't be able to stop the aging process of adulthood. She's a good kid. You can trust her and you can trust whatever decision she might make."

"NOOOOO," Fitz laughs.

"I want to ask you something," Liv says.

"You can ask me anything except you can never ask me for a divorce," he jokes.

She lays her head on his chest laughing, "I am going to take you for everything you got when I do," she laughs.

Fitz sneaks a pat of ass, "You can't get rid of me."

"Are you really alright with me doing this show? I haven't talked to Abby yet. I just want to be sure. I want us to go into the new year on the same page."

"I told you. I support you. I am going to be here," he assures her.

"Happy New Year," the voice says as it walks up. They both immediately know who it is. They turn to see Stephen standing there.

Liv can feel Fitz's grip on her waist become tighter, "Stephen," she says.

"I couldn't help but come and speak," he says.

Liv and Fitz let go of each other to turn to him. "You look beautiful Olivia," Stephen says.

"Most beautiful woman in the room," Fitz says.

"I haven't seen you in months. I haven't seen both of you in months," Stephen says.

"Well work and home is busy these days," Fitz says.

"I have two babies who are soon to walk to chase around," Liv adds.

"They must be a handful. They are absolutely beautiful," Stephen says. Liv looks a little confused. "Oh, I read your blog that you are doing."

"Oh, well thank you," Liv says.

"We are going to go and get some drinks," Fitz announces.

"I was thinking I could have a dance with Liv before that clock strikes 12," he says.

Fitz's body is tensing up and she can feel it. "One quick dance," Liv says.

Fitz is more than annoyed by the thought. "I'll get those drinks and I'll be right back," Fitz says as he brings her lips up to his, kissing her gently."

Both men are thinking the same thing, to deck each other. Stephen says, "Just one friendly dance Fitz."

Fitz doesn't answer and walks away, "Hurry back," Liv says.

Liv and Fitz start to dance, "Why did you agree to the dance? You know the guy hates me."

"Yes and you keep pushing his buttons. I don't want the new year to start with a scene between the two of you in this very public place," Liv says.

"Why would there be a scene?" Stephen asks.

"Stephen, we had our chance and didn't work out. We've been through this. You have always been a good friend and that's all. I love my husband. He's who I want to be with," she explains.

"I know that and I hate that but I am being a friend. Always," he says. "I've stayed away haven't I?" he says.

"Yes you have but you can't push his buttons whenever you see him," she continues.

"Okay," he says.

"Who's the blonde that is looking at me like she wants to kill me? She's just itching to pull you away," Liv says.

"Just for tonight, some fun," he jokes as they keep dancing.

Fitz is getting the drinks when Levi and Maya come over. "Is that Stephen I see over there with Liv?" She says.

"Yes, the one and only," Fitz says snidely.

"Why do you look like you are controlling the urge to knock his teeth out?" Levi says.

"Because I am," Fitz says.

"Well why did you leave him with your wife?" Levi says.

Fitz drinks his champagne in one gulp, "Because I want this night to be nice for Livvie and not let that guy get to me."

"He's always been in love with Livvie but surely he knows that ship has sailed deep into the port," Maya says.

"You want me to go over there and play father," Levi says.

"No," Fitz takes a breath

"When I decide I need to hide the body," Fitz jokes as they all look back over at them. "Would you care to dance Maya?" Fitz asks.

"I'd be honored," Maya says.

"Make it quick," Levi says as he decides to go and be a dad anyway.

Levi makes his way over to Liv and Stephen, "May I have a dance with my beautiful daughter?" He says.

Liv looks at him, smiling lightly, "I am sure Stephen won't mind."

"I haven't seen you in years," Stephen says to Levi.

"No," Levi extends his hand.

They shake hands, "I guess if I had to give her back to anyone it would be you," he says letting go of Liv. He looks at Liv, paraphrasing a part of the note he sent her in New York, _Our ships shall keep passing fair lady._

Liv looks at him, "What?"

"Just that I hope our paths cross soon," he says, walking away after kissing her hand.

"That guy is up to no good," Levi says as he motions his eyes to Stephen.

"Stephen! No, he's just Stephen," she responds.

"Who's up to no good," Levi repeats.

"I can handle Stephen," Liv assures him as they keep dancing.

Levi takes Liv's hand and they begin to dance, "I know I shouldn't have called you my daughter but…"

Liv stops him, "I am your daughter. You've always been like a father to me. I am lucky you think of me that way. I think it's long overdue that I call you dad."

Levi is taken aback by this. He is left with no words, "What?"

"I mean that is if it is okay with you," Liv finishes.

"That would make me very happy," He answers.

Liv gives him a kiss on the cheek, "Good."

It's a few minutes before the clock will strike the new year. Levi is back reunited with Maya. Liv is back reunited with Fitz.

"This year has been amazing," Fitz says.

"Yes it has," Liv says, giving him to kiss.

"Next year is gonna be even better," Fitz proclaims.

"How did you know?" she asks

"I am going to be with your and our girls. Nothing can be better than that. Last year didn't get off to the best start but I think we made up for that."

She laughs, "We definitely screwed that up," she says.

"Well," Fitz says.

Liv puts her finger on his lips, "Okay! Before you say it, I screwed it up."

"I wasn't going to say anything," He laughs.

"Sure you weren't," she snuggles in closer.

"Happy New Year Mrs. Grant," he says as he looks at the clock.

"Happy New Year Mr. Grant," she says as they kiss as if they are the only people in the room.

Everyone starts to sing the Auld Lang Syne as Liv and Fitz continue to kiss and horns are going and confetti falling. Levi and Maya kiss as they watch.

* * *

It's the next morning. Liv is sitting up in bed, thinking about what Stephen said to her. She knows she's heard it somewhere before. It's the last thing she should be thinking of. When they got home, they kissed the girls who were fast asleep and fell into each other's arms and fell fast asleep. Fitz has head pressed into her stomach fast asleep. The babies cry into the monitor.

"Baby, we need to get the girls," she says as she combs his curls with her hands.

"Do we have to?" he says groggily.

"Yes we do. We aren't going to see the girls for a few days," she reminds him.

"We can take them with us if you want," Fitz says lifting her head.

"No, I want to spend time alone with you," she says.

They start to get up to get them and they hear Maya. "Grandma's got you," she says. They both laugh as Liv turns the monitor down.

Fitz sits up to face, "I am serious. We can take the girls if you want."

"No, I want some time alone with you. This is just the first time I'll be leaving them. Give me my first mommy worried blues."

"Okay. I will have daddy blues too. I am going to miss them."

"We need to pack," Liv says.

"Yeah we do," he says getting up. "I am a little ashamed of us. We came home and fell asleep."

"We are old and worn out," she laughs.

"I plan to wear you out but not that way," he flirts.

"If I don't wear you out first," she answers.

"Don't tease me. I want to be taken advantage of," Fitz answers.

"Oh don't you worry! I plan to do that."

"I am going to take a run. Do the short trail," Fitz says.

"Sounds good. The only running I want you doing while we are away is to the bed every time I call you," she says.

"You are so bossy," he laughs.

"When I get back, we take a shower together," Fitz says.

"I'll pack what we need," she says.

"Sounds good," he says kissing her. He throws on some sweats and a shirt. He goes in to find that Maya has gotten the girls back asleep. He gives them a kiss. Fitz leaves to take his run.

Fitz's cell phone rings. Liv looks over at it. She thinks to herself, he doesn't usually forget his phone. She sees it is Cyrus. "Hello," she says.

"Liv," he says.

"Yes! Fitz went for a run. He left his phone," she answers.

"Can you let him know he forgot to sign two documents yesterday? I'm gonna drop by. I know you guys are going to Monterey."

"I'll tell him when he gets back. He shouldn't be too long," she says.

"Okay, thanks!" Cyrus says hanging up.

Liv takes her shower and then pumps milk. The girls like milk first thing in the morning. She has enough for 3 days but that's about all. An hour and a half has passed and Fitz hasn't come back.

"I wonder where he is. It usually takes him an hour when he does a quick run. I can't call him because he left his phone," Liv says to Maya.

"Well I am sure everything is fine," Maya says.

"Maybe he just decided to go a little longer," her grandmother says.

"Maybe so," Liv says worriedly.

Liv gets a ring from the security guard at their gate, "Mrs. Grant, this is Morris. Good Morning!"

"Good Morning Morris! Happy New Year!" Liv says.

"There's an Officer Jefferson here. He says he needs to speak with you," he says.

"About what?" Liv asks.

"He says it's a personal matter," Morris answers.

"Send him through," Liv says looking over at everyone. She meets him at the door.

"Mrs. Grant," he says.

"Yes I am Mrs. Grant," Liv says.

"Your husband was in a minor accident. He is on his way to the hospital," he says.

"What?" Liv says as the fear on her face is palpable. Maya rushes to her side.

* * *

**What in the world happened to Fitz?**


	62. Chapter 62

Liv stands there frozen as the police are speaking to her. She sees his mouth moving but she can't hear the words. She's thinking the worst and feeling the worst. The police look up at Maya, not knowing what to say or to do. Maya screams for Levi.

"Mrs. Grant," the policeman says.

"Is he dead?" Liv asks.

"What?" He says.

"Is he dead? Just tell me," Liv says shakily.

Levi comes to Maya's side. "What's wrong?"

"Something happened to Fitz," Maya says to him.

Victoria appears on the stairs when she hears this. "What's wrong with dad?"

Liv, Maya, Levi and the cop look up in her direction. "Honey," Liv says. She turns back to the officer as Victoria comes rushing down the stairs. "Just tell me how bad it is."

"Ma'am when they took him in the ambulance, he was conscious," he explains.

Liv takes a deep breath, "What hospital?"

"UCLA Medical Center. Would you like for me to drive you?" He asks

Liv is looking around for her purse and keys, "No, I can drive."

"Don't be ridiculous Livvie. We will drive you," Maya says.

"I will drive," Levi says to the officer.

Liv is ready to go for the door. Then it hits her hard, "The twins. I can't leave them."

"Livvie, Polly is here remember. She has the girls," Maya tries to get her calm.

"I want to come," Victoria says.

The cop looks at Olivia, "I will escort you ma'am. I'll make sure you can run some lights," He laughs.

Liv tries to calm herself. She knows she needs to be calm for herself and the kids. "Thank you officer," she says as Maya has returned. She updated Polly and the grandparents. Liv runs into the living room where the girls are to give them a kiss. Inside she's scared to death something is wrong. They all leave and make their rush to the hospital.

Fitz is lying in one of the hospital beds. He is a bloody mess. He's bleeding from the head and his leg. His shirt is bloody and he's not being a very cooperative patient at the moment.

"Did someone tell my wife? I need to use the phone and call my wife."

The nurse stops him from moving, " , we need to get these stitches in and stop the bleeding. You got pretty busted up," she explains.

"I am fine. Just let me call my wife. She's going to be worried. Then you can stitch me up and I'll be a good boy," Fitz says.

"Mr. Grant, we want to make sure you don't have a concussion or something much worse," the nurse continues to try and explain.

As she is explaining this, Liv has made it to emergency. She runs to the desk. "I need to find my husband," she says as Maya and Victoria are on her heels. Levi parks the car.

"I am sorry ma'am. Can you give us just a moment?" Liv says.

"Just point me where he is. My husband is Mr. Fitzgerald Grant. He was rushed here," Liv says. She is flustered and upset and the nurse can see she has no patience for waiting for answers.

"Just a moment," Nurse says as she looks at the admittance papers. "Fitzgerald Grant, running accident. Came in with multiple lacerations and head injury."

Liv catches her chest, "Head injury."

"I believe the nurse is in with him now," the nurse continues.

"Then show me where he is," Liv says, so annoyed.

The nurse complies, "Please come through the doors to your left. I will take you to where he is." Liv turns to Maya and Victoria, taking a much needed breath.

"We will be right here," Maya says. She can tell her daughter is barely holding on.

Liv is briskly walking behind the nurse. Then she hears him. He's still giving the nurse a hard time. "My wife is probably worried to death. If I can just call her."

"Mr. Grant, we have to get these stitches done. Someone will call your wife."

Liv laughs when she hears the commotion Fitz is causing, the nurse pulls the curtain back and Liv speaks, "Your wife is here and she wants to kill you."

The nurse looks up at the woman that she doesn't know who she is, "Ma'am you can't be here."

"That's my wife," Fitz says. He can't see her because there is a cover over his head to work on the stitches.

The nurse smiles, "I am sorry. I didn't know."

" That's okay," Liv says rushing to his side. "I could cry and strangle you all at the same time," she says grabbing his looks over to see how deep the gash is.

"Give me a kiss and everything will be fine," Fitz says trying to pull her close.

" ," the nurse says.

"Fitz, can you please let this very nice lady patch you up?" she says.

"Fine! I don't know why I was so clumsy. These two cars almost wrecked and I tried to get out of the way and the next thing I knew I stumbled and tripped and hit the tree," Fitz explained.

"Scratching up these beautiful knees and that beautiful head of yours," Liv says. She's trying not to focus on how many stitches he potentially needs.

Liv looks up at the nurse, "Is he okay? I mean really okay," Liv asks.

"He's going to be fine. Once we get that knee stitched up. He should be okay," the nurse answers.

"I am sitting here," Fitz laughs.

Liv brings his fingers up to her lips and kisses his knuckles, "You scared me to death."

"I am sorry. I was on my way back. You know how that road works," Fitz says.

"Yes! Which is why I hate for you to take that road when you are going for a run. You promised me you wouldn't," Liv says.

"Hey I wanted to be quick. We have a trip to go on, remember. Me and you and the beach. I can't wait to see you in that swimsuit I bought you," he is focusing on Liv as Liv squeezes his hand.

"Shut up," she laughs as she looks embarrassed. The nurse is thoroughly entertained by them.

"What?" He laughs. "I can't help it that my wife is so fucking hot," Fitz continues. The nurse can't help but react with laughter.

"You are embarrassing me," Liv says. "You should see my face," Liv says.

"I am almost done and you can look at your wife, all you want."

"Mmmmm! I can't wait!" He moans

Liv looks up at the nurse, "Are you sure he's okay?"

"He's fine!" The nurse smiles.

"Livvie," he says slowly.

"I'm right here baby," she says.

"Livvie," he slurs slowly. She can tell his voice doesn't sound right.

"Fitz," she says.

Before he can answer her again he falls back on the bed. The nurse jumps into action, "Mr. Grant! Mr. Grant," she screams, removing the cover from his head.

Liv is screaming hysterically, "Fitz! Fitz! Get up! Get up!" More nurses come in. One takes the job of getting Liv back so they can see what's wrong. "What's wrong with him?" Liv is asking as she is trying to get to him.

"We need to see what's wrong Mrs. Grant. You need to step out," he advises.

"I am not leaving him," Liv says. At this point she is now shaking.

"Is there someone here with you?" the male nurse asks.

"My mother and my stepdaughter," Liv says, still shaking. She won't take her eyes off of him.

The nurse leads her out of the room and brings her to the emergency waiting area. As soon as Maya and Levi sees her they get a worried look on their face. May taps Victoria. They go straight to Liv. Maya can see Liv is as pale as a ghost and something is wrong. "What happened? What's wrong?" Maya asks.

"Liv, what's wrong with my dad?" Victoria asks.

The nurse gets Liv to a seat. Liv utters, "I don't know."

Levi decides to take over, "Just be straight with us. Is he okay?"

" was getting stitches put in. He has a few bad lacerations. He seemingly fainted or went into cardiac arrest. They are working on him," he explains.

"Cardiac arrest," Maya says, very confused.

"He had a heart attack," Victoria asks.

"I will let you know as soon as I know something," he responds as he goes back.

Liv is wringing her hands as Maya and Victoria go to her. "He was talking. He was joking. He was fine," Liv says. She is shaking and Maya grabs her hand.

"Then he is fine. Everything is going to be fine," Maya says.

"I can't lose him," Liv says.

"Hey, we don't think like that, do we? Maybe it's something very simple," Levi says. Liv falls into his shoulder. Maya looks at him and then over at Victoria.

"Your dad is tough and in good shape. Let's think good thoughts, okay," she says.

"Okay," Victoria answers.

As they sit there and wait for some type of news. They are all worried.

* * *

Tracey is going through the swatches for her project. She's matching colors when her sister comes into the room.

"What are you up to?"

"My client wants to change the colors at the last minute. Now I am back to the drawing board with that lobby area. He's a real pain in the ass," she responds.

"How's Adam? Did you get to talk to him last night?" She asks.

"Yes and he's upset this is going to take another 3 months but he's excited he will get to come here for Spring Break."

"How are things with you and Scott now?" she asks.

"Things are better. I think when he heard through the grapevine that Fitz got married again, I don't know, it's like he felt vindicated," Tracey answers.

"Well, that is how your marriage basically fell apart. You could never get over Fitz."

"I know, okay. I know I ruined my marriage. When we had Adam, I thought that would help everything. It felt like that was a new beginning for me. Scott tried everything he could," Tracey admits.

"He's divorced again. Do you think there's maybe a second chance in the cards?"

"I never told him you know, what exactly happened before we met. I mean I met him about 6 weeks after everything happened, on that trip to New York," Tracey explains.

"You never told Fitz and you never told him. Scott didn't need to know that. It just would have made everything worse. He would have thought that was the only reason I wanted a baby so bad," Tracey explains.

"Come on Sis. We both know that's why you wanted to get pregnant so bad."

Tracey takes a breath, "Maybe! I don't know. I was trying to recreate what I lost."

"You wanted to recreate the life you should have had with Fitz with someone else. That wasn't fair to Scott or to you really. You pretended something was real that wasn't and in the end it cost you a marriage that could have worked."

"Damn, do you have to remind me of that? I know I shit all over everything. I didn't want to be home so I worked way more than I should have and then," Tracey shakes her head.

"Then you cheated on him with someone that felt like Fitz." She walks over to her, "Listen, I am not trying to make you feel like shit. I just need you to get on with your life Sis. Fitz has gotten on with his life and he's happy. You said yourself, seeing him with Olivia, you didn't know that guy. He was so different looking."

"Yeah, that's a Fitz I didn't know. I've been stuck on pause for almost 17 years of my life over a man that wasn't holding like I was."

"I know that hurts. But I honestly think he thought he had messed up your life enough so he didn't want to come back to the past and hurt you even more."

"I know! I feel like we were put back into each other's lives for a reason. Maybe I can't close that chapter of my life until I tell him," Tracey says.

Her sister takes a deep breath, "Well, I think if you feel like holding this secret has kept you from living your life or letting him go then I think you should. But, you need to know, Fitz may be really hurt. He may never forgive you. You have to prepare for this."

"I am not," Tracey answers. "But I can't keep living with the guilt of it either."

"Then you need to tell him," he sister answers.

Tracey looks off, heavily in thought. She knows she could lose what little she has left with Fitz. She just needs to know if it is worth it or is better to let some sleeping dogs lie.

* * *

Abby is sitting in Stephen's office waiting for him. She wants to talk to him as a friend to another friend. She wants to see if he can help her with Olivia. She doesn't know Liv has decided to do the show. But since Stephen has known Liv the longest, she wants some pointers on how to appeal to her about this opportunity.

Stephen comes in, "Hey Abby!" he says sitting down.

"Hey Stephen! I know you are surprised to see me," Abby says.

"I was surprised you called and wanted to talk. What's up?" He asks.

"You know, Liv doesn't like to talk much about her years in college after the whole Jake thing and all of that. You stayed friends with her," Abby says.

"Yeah, I mean we had a great time but at the same time it wasn't the best of times for her," he says.

"Do you think that makes her afraid to step out until the unknown?" Abby asks.

"I guess we are all afraid to step out until the unknown with good reason. But I was there for Liv as much as she would let me before I let that snake slide in and take her from me," Stephen says a bit angrily.

"You were trying to help her. You didn't know," Abby says.

"Yeah and it cost me," Stephen says shaking his head. "What's up Abby?" He thinks he knows what she wants to talk about but he decides to let Abby guide the conversation all the way.

"I have this great opportunity that Liv and I were presented with and I want to do it but I have to get Liv on board. It's a great opportunity for her and I'll get to fly high with her because she started the radio station with me."

"What is the opportunity?" He asks as if he doesn't know.

"Well a major producer wants to make Twilight with Olivia a syndicated talk show. I mean Liv worked her ass off to get her doctorate in her field and I feel like this is a great opportunity for her to go further," she explains.

"And she doesn't want to do it?" Stephen says, gaging Abby's reaction.

"Well, I don't think she is against it. I just think with Fitz and the twins and them being married and all of that. She likes her domesticated life now. I mean her blogging is still getting as much traction for the radio station as her show was," Abby explains more.

Stephen sits back in his chair, "Well it's easy to get used to a domesticated life married to Grant, I guess. I mean he's given her a charmed life."

Abby laughs, "You know Liv has never been about money or wanting a man to take care of her. I guess I just never thought of Liv as the stay at home type. But she loves her life. She loves her life with him. I don't begrudge that. I just think it's an amazing opportunity."

"I agree," Stephen says getting up. "You want me to talk to her. I mean I don't know how I can help in that regard."

Abby laughs, "I don't want you to talk to her. I mean Fitz would probably kill me if I sent you to talk to Liv. He's not particularly a fan of yours you know."

"Well I am not a fan of his either. We share a common interest that well...you know," Stephen says. "But listen, Liv is probably the strongest woman I know. Sometimes I don't think she knows it, but she is. She definitely has a mind of her own but she doesn't forget even if she forgives. That's how I messed up. But, for her friends, she's loyal. You know that. Just see where her head is. I think this is wonderful for her. The world will get to see how brilliant, and funny and beautiful she is. And, the name Abby Whelan will grow greater in this town," Stephen says appealing to exactly what Abby wants.

"I just don't want to lose my friend over something that I know is perfect for her, perfect for us," Abby says.

He walks over, patting her shoulder, and then giving a surprising caress to her face. "You are not going to lose your friend. She loves you and she wants you to succeed."

Abby gets lost in his accent and his eyes. She always had an attraction to Stephen. "Umm, I should go."

"How about I take you out to dinner?" Stephen asks.

"You know I'm dating David," Abby answers.

"It's just dinner and maybe you can pitch me what this deal entails. I can find you the best entertainment lawyer. You are going to need one once you get the greenlight," Stephen explains.

"A strictly business dinner," Abby says.

"Strictly business," Stephen responds.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Abby says.

"That's what I love to hear." He looks around his desk. "How about Il Fornaio about 7?"

"David is out of town on business. I guess it couldn't hurt. See you at 7. Thanks so much for your help on this Stephen," Abby says.

"My pleasure," he says as he walks her out.

Stephen is pleased to know Abby came to see him. Now he knows what angle to work. He just has to make sure that Abby and Liv never find out he is the silent partner. At least not for a while. They need to stay in the dark about that as long as possible.

* * *

Liv is sitting, still shaking, as they haven't come out yet. She's trying to keep Victoria calm. Maya has let everyone back at the house know what's happening even though they don't know exactly what that is.

"Olivia, you want something to drink. Something to eat," Levi asks.

"No! I don't want anything to eat. I don't think I could eat if I wanted to," Liv answers. She looks over at Victoria, who called Mellie to tell her something was going on. "Do you want something?"

Victoria shakes her head, "No," she answers softly.

"I'll get something anyway," Levi says as he goes over to Maya.

"She doesn't want anything," Maya says.

"No, she doesn't! I think she's too scared to eat."

Victoria can see Liv's hands have been shaking the whole time. "You think he's dead and they just haven't told us."

Liv whips her head in her direction, "Why would you think that? Your dad is not dead. He better not be dead because if he is….," she stops shaking her head. "I will never forgive him for leaving me. For leaving us this way," Liv finishes.

"But they've been in there a while," Victoria says.

"I hope they are just being thorough, very thorough. They need to be," Liv says as she takes a deep breath.

Victoria's phone rings, "It's Mom," she says.

"Go talk to her," Liv says as Victoria gets up and walks out of sight.

Liv sits in her position, still deep in thought. Maya comes and sits next to her, "I called Barbara and Gerry to let them know. They want to know if they need to get on a plane. I told them I'd update them and let them know. The girls are fine. Pops is trying to teach them how to throw paper in the air. I don't know what that's about. Polly said they are fine. Grandma is helping to keep them occupied," She laughs. "He truly loves being a great-grandpa.

"Mommy, he better be alright," Liv says.

"He will be alright. He loves you too much to leave you like this. And those girls, he lives for them," Maya says softly.

"Precious and fleeting," Liv says.

"What?" Maya says.

"Dad always said that. Life is precious and fleeting," Liv repeats.

"And he was right. That's why he lived every moment to the fullest. As much as he could," Maya says.

"I never thought about what would happen if I lost him, not until now," Liv says.

"You just have to be positive. That's what you have to do. For your sake and Victoria's sake," Maya says.

The nurse comes out, just as Maya says this. She walks over, "Mrs. Grant," she says.

Liv jumps up, "Yes," she says.

"I can bring you to his room. We had to admit him. Just as a precaution," the nurse says.

"Just as a precaution for what?" Liv asks as Victoria is now at her side and Levi is back. Maya is keeping her daughter close.

"We did a CT Scan just to be sure there was no brain bleed. He has a mild concussion. So, we are just going to keep him overnight to monitor him."

Liv lets out a long awaited breath, "But he is okay?"

"Yes he is. I know you want to see him," the nurse says.

"I want to see him," Victoria speaks up.

"This is his daughter," Liv says.

"Okay, I can take you both back," the nurse answers as she she starts toward the door.

"You two go ahead. I'll call home and let them know," Maya says.

"Thanks Mom," Liv says.

Maya watches as Liv and Victoria go to the back. She looks up at Levi, "Thank God," Maya says.

"Yes, I hear you," Levi answers.

"She couldn't have handled something more," Maya says.

"He's okay! Let's just be thankful for that," Levi advises.

"You are right," Maya answers as they sit down.

Liv and Victoria are brought upstairs to the room where he was admitted. They walk into his room. He appears to be sleeping. The nurse can tell they both look worried, "He's just sleeping. We gave him a little something to help him get comfortable."

"But he's alive," Victoria says just worried.

"Yes, he's alive and well. He's just a little banged up, that's all," the nurse responds.

Liv has already rushed over to his side. She takes his hand, kissing the top and holding it to her mouth. She runs her fingers through his hair. "You klutz. You are trying to give me a headache," she says in his ear. Victoria goes to the other side of his bed.

"The doctor will be in to talk to you shortly," the nurse announces as she walks out.

"Hey dad," Victoria says.

Liv is kissing his head softly. "I love you," she whispers.

"I should call mom and tell her that he's okay," Victoria says.

"I'll call your mom. I need to call Cyrus and Marcus and let Brittany know," Liv says. "You stay with our runner here."

"Okay," Victoria says as she takes a seat.

Liv leads out. She dials Mellie and takes a breath. She waits for Mellie to pick up. Mellie answers, "Olivia," she says.

"Yes, I just wanted to update you on Fitz. He is going to be okay. Mild concussion and some lacerations but okay," Liv says.

"Thank you for updating me. Is Victoria okay? She was upset," Mellie says.

"She's okay now that we know he's going to be okay," Liv answers.

"Please keep me updated," Mellie asks.

"We will," Liv says as they hang up.

Liv then calls Cyrus and Marcus updating them. She talks to Brittany, letting her know what happened. They were supposed to be on vacation but Brittany was instructed to forward any pressing matters to him, no matter what. Liv hangs up with Brittany as the doctor walks up.

"Doctor," Liv says to him.

"Are you Mrs. Grant?" He asks. Then he looks at her again. "And Olivia Pope," he finishes.

Liv smiles, "I'm both," she says. "Is Fitz going to be okay?"

"Yes, your husband is going to be fine. We just wanted to make sure he didn't have something else going on in his head. We think it was just a simple blood pressure drop. He didn't have anything to eat he told us and then all this commotion. I think that's all it was," the doctor explains.

Liv takes a deep breath, "Okay! Can you explain to him that he and I won't be going away for the next couple of days. We were supposed to be leaving today. He's going to think we can still go."

"You can still go. I would just suggest he does absolutely nothing. That's your call," the doctor says.

"I am afraid to take him anywhere," Liv says.

"He's a tough guy. A few stitches and he's going to have a nice headache for the next couple of days but he should be okay. I assure Ms. Pope..I mean Mrs. Grant," he finishes.

"Thank you so much doctor. I am making him run with a helmet next time," she jokes.

The doctor laughs, "Now I would like to see you explain that one," he says as he opens the door for her to go in, so they can check on Fitz.

* * *

Brittany is working on some files. Liv gave her instructions to run everything about Marcus for the next couple days so Fitz can get the much needed rest that he needs. Tracey walks in, she doesn't know anything has happened.

"Hello! Can you have a seat? I'll be just a minute" Brittany says. Brittany doesn't know who Tracey is. Tracey takes a seat. "Yes Mr. Beene, Mrs. Grant says that Mr. Grant will be fine but they are going to keep him overnight for observation but we are sending him no work.

Tracey immediately catches her chest. She immediately wants to know what happened to Fitz.

"Yes, UCLA Medical Center. They've admitted him into a room. Yes, I've told Mr. Walker," She finishes.

Tracey acts as if she's not hanging on every word that Brittany says but she is.

"I will sir," Brittany finishes as she hangs up. She looks over to Tracey. "I am sorry about that. My boss was in an accident so there's a bit of a freak out. Can I help you?"

"An accident, that's terrible. Not too serious I hope," Tracey answers.

"From the sounds of it, it was a freak accident but he should be fine. So, I am sorry if you are here to see him. He's not in," she smiles.

"Well, I was but I can come back. I guess I will have to wait," Tracey responds.

"I am sorry but things happen. You can check back in, in about a week," Brittany says as her phone begins to ring again.

"Thank you! I'll do that!" Tracey answers, going for the door.

"I am sorry, I didn't get your name." Brittany looks at her as if she has seen her before.

"Tracey Simmons," she answers.

"Have a good evening," Brittany says as she leaves.

Liv is back in the room with Fitz. He's awake and giving them trouble as usual. Victoria is still sitting on the other side of the bed. Maya and Levi come into the room.

"Dad you really scared us," Victoria said.

"Hey, I am sorry. I was trying to be Spider-Man and jump over and avoid the collision and had my own collision," Fitz explains.

"Dad, you are not Spirder-Man," Victoria answers.

"I know that now," Fitz laughs. "Now you can make fun of your dad. You have something to hold over my head."

"I am just glad you are alright," Victoria says relieved. Fitz can tell she's been on edge.

"Daddy is okay, I promised," Fitz says. Victoria smiles. He looks at Liv, Maya, and Levi's face. "Why are you all looking at me like a wonder?" Fitz says.

"Because you are," Maya laughs. "You are also not too swift on your feet," she jokes.

"I already told him, he will be wearing a helmet when he runs from now on," Liv says as she's fluffing his pillows for the 100th time.

"Livvie, would you stop? My pillows are fine baby. I am fine," he says as he takes her wrist gently and sits her on the side of him. "Look at me," he says softly. Maya and Levi look on. "I am okay," Fitz finishes.

Liv looks down, she's about to speak. Maya interjects, "We are going to go out and update everyone. Maybe bring Victoria home."

"You all need to bring Livvie home too," Fitz says. Liv looks up at him surprised.

"I am not leaving you here by yourself," Liv says.

"You sure aren't. It's just overnight the doctor says and what about the girls. You know they don't sleep well when they don't nurse at night," Fitz explains.

"It's just one night. No Fitz, I am not leaving you tonight. I am staying," she protests, getting up from the bed upset with him. "Mom, can you bring me some clothes for the morning?"

"Liv," Fitz says.

"Fitz! I am not arguing with you," Liv says.

"At least go home, nurse them and call me, so I can talk to them. Then you can come back," Fitz compromises.

Maya decides to help Fitz out. "That sounds like a great idea." Liv looks at her surprised. "Hey! It will be good for the girls and for you."

"I will bring you back before they lock those doors," Levi says.

"Please do it for me," Fitz says.

"Of course I'll do it for you," Liv says, reaching for his hand.

"Lotus," he says softly.

"Fine, I'll leave my phone so you can at least see the girls. I will bring your phone when I come back,' she says less than enthused.

"Thank you," he pouts, trying to make her laugh.

"You just scared me to death," Liv says. Maya quietly ushers Levi and Victoria out so they can have a few minutes alone.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to. It was just a freak thing that happened but look at me. Your vanilla dreamboat is okay and all his parts are still attached. Just a few booboos you will maybe have to kiss and make better," he jokes.

She slaps him, "Can you get your mind out of the gutter for a few minutes?"

" I am serious. Look at my head and leg. It's not pretty. It needs to lovin," he says.

"Please be more careful. Me and the babies and Victoria, we need you," she says with tears forming in her eyes.

"I will remember that next time I try to be a superhero," he answers. "Come here," he says as he brings her closer to him so she can lay her head on his chest. "I wouldn't leave you, not yet."

"You better not," she tries to laugh.

"Plus, I don't want anyone else to have you. So, I've decided to stick around forever."

"I don't want anyone else," she lifts her head to him.

"Good, give me a kiss. A little tongue please," he raises his eyebrows a few times.

"We are in a hospital. Now who's the freak?" She laughs.

"I am sorry about our few days away. I was looking forward to spending a few days alone with you," he says.

"You are alive and that's all I care about. We can go away another time and we have an anniversary coming up," she says squeezing him tighter. She lifts her head and gives him a kiss. The kiss turns more passionate as she slips him a little tongue, just as he requested.

The nurse comes in clearing her throat, "Sorry to interrupt. I need to check his vitals."

"You can have him. I am going to leave but I'll be back. I will be staying tonight," Liv announces.

"We will make sure you have a bed set up," the nurse says.

"She won't need one. She has a bed right here," Fitz pats the bed.

"Thank you so much Nurse," Liv says. She walks over and gives him a kiss. "Can you please behave while I'm gone?"

"I will try," Fitz says as she gives him another kiss and goes out.

* * *

Fitz is lying in bed. He's waiting anxiously for Liv to call. He loves that her screensaver is a photo of him with the girls. He is flipping through the channels on the television when his phone rings.

He answers quickly, "Hi! Where are they?"

"They are right here," she says as she brings the girls into view. "Say hi daddy!" she says as the girls giggle at the sight of Fitz.

"Did my girls grow on me in a few hours?" he says. The girls are patting the screen.

"My grandfather has been trying to help them walk," Liv says.

"Tell him not until I am home," Fitz says. He looks at them. They are a little confused by seeing daddy this way but they are yabbering at him.

"Kind of weird I know," Liv says as they now get frustrated.

Tracey has arrived, she's standing outside of the door listening.

"Girls, do daddy a favor. Tell mommy that daddy is okay and he loves her very much," he says.

"I'll be there in a little bit," Liv says.

"I'll be waiting and can you bring me something good to eat," he jokes.

"I'll bring you something," Liv says. "I love you," she finishes.

"I love you too," he answers as he hangs up. He throws his head back on the bed and flips the channels again. There is a knock at the door. "Come in," he says.

She walks in and comes into view. "Hello," she says.

"Tracey," he shakes his head.

* * *

_**OH BOY!**_


	63. Chapter 63

Fitz is surprised to see Tracey standing there. She walks closer to him. She's not sure if he's happy to see her or maybe he doesn't even know who she is. She doesn't know what is wrong with himor what happened. He's just staring at her. He turns his head from side to side. He wonders why she is there.

"Tracey," he says.

"I am probably the last person you wanted to see," she responds.

"I wouldn't say that," he answers.

"Then what would you say?" Tracey asks.

"Why are you here Tracey?"

"I came to talk to you at the office today and I overheard your secretary telling someone you were in an accident," she answers.

"Well, I am okay."

"I thought you had amnesia," Tracey tries to say lightly.

"Amnesia," Fitz says confusedly.

"Well your head is wrapped up. I don' t know," she deflects.

"You are avoiding my question," Fitz says.

"I am here because….I don't know how to bring this up," Tracey says.

"And me, in the hospital, is a good time for you to do that," Fitz asks.

She can see that he's not particularly happy to see her. "Probably not," she answers. "Maybe I should go."

"Well, you are here now. We might as well get this over with. Liv will be back soon and I don't think it is going to be a good idea for you to be here," Fitz answers.

"You love her a lot don't you," Tracey says.

"You already know that. She's the love of my life," Fitz answers.

Tracey takes him some air, letting it out slowly, "When I heard you were in an accident, it scared me."

"Why?" Fitz asks.

She's not used to this shortness with him. "Because Fitz," she says.

"Because…"

She can see it in his eyes. It's not there. What she is looking for is not there and she will never see it again. "I am going to go. I am sorry I...I shouldn't have come," She says as she turns to go out of the door.

Fitz sits up in the bed a little, "Tracey, speak your peace."

"I was afraid you would die without knowing the truth or knowing something I should have told you a long time ago," she answers.

"Like what?"

"You remember I left two weeks after you told me about Mellie and that you were getting married," she starts.

"Yeah, I remember. I didn't want you to leave but I understood why you did. It hurt that I caused that."

"It hurt me just as much," Tracey answers.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"I was pregnant when I left," she blurts out.

It doesn't register at first. Fitz looks at her. "What did you say?"

"I was pregnant when I left," she repeats.

Fitz sits up in the bed more. You can tell he's a little dizzy. "You were pregnant."

"Yes, I was. I didn't know how to tell you. Before everything happened, I wanted to surprise you with the news and then you walked in that day and said, what you said," she explained.

Fitz is remembering that moment. He remembered exactly what he said. _Don't hate me. I can't keep fighting him. If this stops the nagging then I have to do it._

"I did hate you for so long. I hated you for giving in to him," Tracey says. She knows he is remembering his exact words.

"I hated myself more. I was weak and I should have stood up to my father but I didn't. But there was one good thing that came out of my marriage to Melllie and that's Victoria. I will never regret that. Now you tell me that you walked away carrying our child."

"You walked away too," Tracey says.

"I know that Tracey but you should have told me. Did you abort it?"

"No, I didn't," she answers.

Her words are ringing in her ear. If she didn't abort it then what happened? Where is their child? "You had it," Fitz says.

"Yes I did," she says, turning away from him.

He's ready to get up. He's reminded of his restrictions immediately. "Then where is our child. What happened to our child?"

"Does it matter?" She turns to him.

"What the hell do you mean? We had a child together. Of course it matters," Fitz says angrily. He's flailing his arms, irritated he's trapped to that bed. He doesn't want to console her. He wants to understand what's happening. He grabs his head. The stabbing pain is there.

"Would you have left Mellie and come back to me?" She can see he's covering. "Fitz are you okay?" She asks.

"If you told me you were pregnant, I would have done the right thing. I know that sounds empty being that the right thing was to be with you instead of Mellie but that would have mattered to me that you had our child," Fitz explains.

There's a sudden rush of regret that comes over her face. She looks at him, "You loved me."

Fitz shakes his head, "I did." He looks at her, "What happened to our child?"

"I had him," she answers.

Fitz looks at her, "Him," he says.

"Yes! A boy," she says sadly.

"I have a son. Where is he?" Fitz says. He stops, "Your son, is that?"

"No," she answers softly.

"Stop prolonging this any longer than almost 17 years. Where is our son?" He's growing increasingly annoyed with her movie-like dramatic way she's delivering the news.

"He's dead," she answers.

"He's what?" Fitz says.

"I had him too early. I was 20 weeks. His little lungs. He just didn't make it," she explains.

Fitz looks away, upset and anguished, "And you didn't call didn't write me. Your sister could have told me."

"You were married and it wasn't going to change anything right," Tracey reminds him.

"I still could have been there for you. I could have been there for him especially," he answers.

"I need to get on with my life. I have lived a life with you in my head for so long and I get it now. You've met the love of your life. That hurts me but you did. I can only hope to find someone who will look at me the way you look at Olivia. I guess him dying was the way it was supposed to be," she answered.

"I suppose," Fitz answers.

"I just don't think I could move on without telling you. The longer I kept that secret, the more I felt like there was something existing between us and we both no that's not the case," she resolves.

Fitz stares at her, "What was his name?"

She's gathering her purse slowly, "What?"

"Did you name him?" Fitz asks.

"Matthew," she answers. "Baby Matthew."

"I am sorry," he says.

"Are you happy with your life?" Tracey asks.

Fitz takes a moment, "Yes I am. It's the life I always wanted."

She goes to the door and turns the latch. She stops and turns to him, "Then you have nothing to be sorry for." She starts to go out.

"Tracey," he says. She doesn't turn to him, "Thanks for telling me and your happiness, it's out there somewhere."

She shakes her head, "I suppose there is," she answers as she leaves. She walks down the hall and turns just as Liv is coming around the corner. Liv thinks she recognized her but she's not sure. Her mind is on one person and one person only, seeing her favorite guy. She walks into the room, Fitz is staring off into the distance.

"Hi Handsome!" She says.

"Hi Beautiful," he answers as he turns to her. He tries to straighten up his demeanor. He knows he needs to tell her.

She reaches down to give him a kiss. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course," he laughs, returning the kiss.

Liv caresses his face, "How are you feeling? How's the head?"

He takes a breath, "It's okay. I have one hell of a headache but other than that, I'm much better that you are here."

"I swear the girls have grown an inch since last night," she says. She can tell his thoughts are away in the distance.

"They waited until dad was gone. They are so sneaky," he smiles.

"Baby, you okay?" Liv asks.

"Yeah I'm okay. I'm just pissed I had to go and mess up our trip. I was looking forward to spending some time alone with you," he says.

"Well, we can go this weekend, if you want. That gives you 5 days to build up that stamina," she teases as she rubs the inside of his thigh.

"That's not fair! You know I can't."

"Your hands are working aren't they?" She asks.

"Yeah they work but I want to use more than my hands and I can't," he says as he traces his index finger down her chest bone. But he puckers his lips, she reaches down and meets his lips, "But this weekend sounds good. My mom will be back."

"And my mother will still be here," Liv says.

"What?" Fitz says.

"Well, she didn't feel good leaving with you in the hospital. Dad...Levi is going to go back tomorrow. He's gotta get back to the business. My grandparents are gonna stay too, if that's okay?"

Fitz smiles, "Of course that's okay. The more, the merrier right?"

"Right," she smiles.

Fitz traces her fingers with his delicately. He's concentrated on the moment. "I'm a good guy right?" He asks.

She thinks he's joking at first. She looks at him smiling. "Are you serious?"

"Yes! Am I a good guy?" He asks again.

"You are perfect," she responds. He shakes his head. "You are perfect and good."

"Sometimes I wonder," he says.

She pulls his chin, bringing his face closer to hers, "What is going on?"

"I've made some very good decisions in my life, like you," he smiles.

"You sure did," she confirms.

"And then I've made some very bad decisions," he finishes.

She can't figure out where this is coming from, "I know you got hit in the head pretty bad but what's up?"

"We need to talk about something," he says as the nurse comes in.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to clean his bandages and make sure we are healing well," she says.

"We will table this but okay. We can talk," she says as she goes for the door.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"You did something for me when I was in the hospital and now I am going to do it for you," she says. Now he's intrigued.

"Don't take too long," he says.

"Worth the wait! Trust me," she winks as she leaves.

He looks at the nurse. She started to unwrap the bandages. "I'm the luckiest man in the world." The nurse just smiles back at him.

* * *

Stephen gets on the phone with . He has to tell him about his conversation with Abby and how he definitely thinks he can use Abby to his advantage.

"Have you talked to Whelan lately?" Stephen asks.

"Yeah, she said she was sure we were getting Pope on board," Mr. Friedman answers.

"Did Abby sign anything?" Stephen questions.

"No, she didn't. But she pretty much so said it was a go."

"She left my office earlier and she's having trouble," Stephen says.

"What do you mean she's having trouble?"

"She hasn't gotten Olivia to piggyback this. She hasn't convinced her yet. I thought that was no longer a hurdle," Stephen says worriedly.

"She hasn't told me that," admits. "You know Olivia. What do you think?"

"I think this is money in the bank and my chance to be the puppeteer behind the curtain. Eventually I'll get what I invested in this."

Mr. Friedman laughs. "You didn't answer my question."

"She's married to Grant. She has literally a billion reasons why she can say no. She seems to be content with the whole happy homemaker but she's good. I don't have to sell you on that. She's fucking amazing. You want to move back to #1, she's the way to do it."

"Maybe you have to appeal to her sense," Mr. Friedman says.

"Her husband hates me and he's jealous as hell about her. I couldn't possibly…," Stephen stops. "Unless I appeal to something that means something to her that's totally unrelated."

"What is that?"

"Just let me look at the idea. I think I have an angle that can more than work," Stephen answers.

"Then let's see how good you truly are," Mr. Friedman answers.

"First, I have dinner with Abby tonight. I am sure I can appeal to her senses in a more hands on way," Stephen says.

"I'm leaving it to you," says as he hangs up.

Stephen gets his phone. He sends Abby a text about where they should meet for their business dinner. She responds back and it is all set. Their business date.

* * *

Liv comes back inside Fitz's room. The nurse is done with cleaning him up. He's sitting up on the side of the bed. He feels like he's been sitting forever and he just wants to do something else.

"What are you doing mister?" She asks.

"Shouldn't I be asking what you are doing? You are up to something," Fitz says rubbing the side of his head.

"Maybe," she says slowly placing herself between his legs. He puts his arms around her waist. "You and I are going to have a romantic dinner. That's what we would have been doing tonight on our getaway, among other things," she says placing a kiss on him.

"Watch it, you are going to give me another concussion," he laughs.

"That's what I'm going for," she winks. There is a knock at the door. Liv steps away, opening the door for the nuse. She already knows who it's the nurse comes in pushing a cart covered in red.

"We are going to have a romantic dinner tonight and then I worked something else out but that comes later," she says.

"I thought I was in charge of the romance in this relationship," he smiles.

"We both are!" she answers.

"What are we having for dinner?" He asks. He has already pushed Tracey and Matthew to the back of his mind. At least for now.

"We are having our favorite, Thai!" Liv responds.

"Spicy….." he laughs.

Liv takes the red cover off the carts. She has kept the food in her containers. Fitz always likes when they share and feed each other. It really works now that he's stuck in a bed. "I couldn't decide on what to get so I got a little bit of everything," she says opening the containers.

"What is the libation? Are they gonna let me drink?" He says boyishly.

"I got them to agree to one glass of red wine," she laughs.

"I was thinking something a little stronger like scotch."

"Red wine, one glass….," she bruises.

"You don't have one glass," he pouts.

"Let's eat!" she laughs. They sit, legs folded on the bed, sharing bites of food. It's romantic and simple. "What did you want to talk about?" she asks.

"I don't want to talk about anything right now. I just want to hold you through tonight in this uncomfortable bed," Fitz says.

"I am sleeping in that bed over there," she points at the bed the nurse brought in for her.

"Come on Livvie! I only have a concussion," he begs.

She gets up, clearing their empty cartons. "You have to be a good boy for one night." There is a knock at the door, "Come in!"

"I'm doing the last bed check for the night," The nurse announces.

"Are we at camp?" Fitz jokes. Liv pinches him.

"Mrs. Grant we made a deal," The nurse reminds her. The nurse does one more check on Fitz.

Liv smiles, "I owe you," Liv responds as the nurse goes toward the door. She goes behind her and locks.

"Are we locking the door?"

"Yes, we are. We are going to get a good night of sleep," Liv says as she goes into the bathroom.

"I hope we do more than sleep," Fitz says.

"No," she laughs. He can hear the muffle. Liv comes out of the bathroom. She has on the cutest rose colored pajamas on.

"Ohhhh," Fitz says. "Did you clear this with the doctors?"

"Yes I did. I told them my husband needs tender loving care and I am the only person that can give it to him."

"What does this tendering loving care entail?" He asks as she hops on the bed, getting behind him.

"Lay back on me," she says.

"What are you doing?" Fitz asks.

"Lay back," she repeats. He stops protesting and lays back on her. She starts to gently massage his temples, placing kisses alongside his head. Fitz begins to moan a little. "How is that?"

"It's perfect! Careful you don't make my heart rate jump. They'll have to come in."

"I'll be gentle," she laughs.

"This is exactly what I needed," Fitz says as he massages her thighs.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," Liv says.

He turns and looks up at her, "I'm sorry! I'll be careful next time. I'll run with two feet in front of me," he laughs.

"Accidents happen, I know. Just remember you have 4 women who love you very much and need you. We couldn't make it without you. Okay!" Liv says.

"I couldn't make it without you either," Fitz responds.

"Someday we will add a little boy to the mix and you can get some help in the testosterone department," Liv laughs as she caresses his chest a bit.

His face turns solemn at what she says. He knows this conversation is going to be hard when they have it but he knows they have to. But for now, she needs to only know one thing and he doesn't miss telling her, "I love our life. I'll always choose you."

"You are my only choice," she answers as he stretches to kiss her.

They lay in this position for a while until eventually Fitz fell asleep wrapped in his wife's arms. It's the best medicine anyone could have prescribed for him. The stars that were written in the sky for them got it right. He's not going to let anyone rock that boat.

* * *

Abby and Quinn are sitting and having breakfast. Abby called her freaked out last night. She's feeling terrible about something and she needs to talk to someone. She definitely can't tell Liv about it. Quinn seems to be everyone's sounding board.

"What was so important I had to meet you right now?" Quinn asks.

"I almost did something," Abby says.

'Okay but you didn't," Quinn responds.

"Yes but I really, really wanted to," Abby confesses.

"What was it?" Quinn says, now she's completely interested

"I almost slept with Stephen," she admits.

At first Quinn is unaffected by the admission until she thinks on it. "Stephen, okay!" Then she thinks about it. "Wait, not Stephen. As in Olivia's," she says.

"Yes," Abby says almost ashamed.

"I have obviously missed a major plot in this story. There is a plot right. The part where Abby explains what brought her and Stephen into the same space for this to happen," Quinn says.

"Well, I don't know that I can explain it where it makes sense to you," Abby says.

"Well, start somewhere," Quinn is now anxious.

"You know I told you once about the project with the television station that we may do," Abby says.

"Yes! Liv wasn't too sure about it. What does this have to do with Stephen?" Quinn asks.

"Well, he knew her before any of us, even Fitz. I just wanted to find out from him I don't know why she won't commit to this," Abby explains.

"Did you ever think to just ask Liv?" Quinn says.

"I think I already know her answer, which I think is an excuse. Liv is good at what she does and she would be good at this. We could make this work."

"Did she tell you she didn't want to do it?" Quinn asks. She can tell there's definitely more to this story.

"She says she's happy with her life the way it is," Abby says.

"So you went to Stephen to ask him to seduce her into doing it," Quinn responds, almost sounding disgusted.

"No, I just wanted pointers on how to appeal to her," Abby says.

"You are going behind her back Abby. If she doesn't want to do it, she doesn't want to do it," Quinn advises.

"I think she's just afraid. I think she wants to do it. She just needs a push, that's all."

Quinn looks at her, "And now you want me to talk her into it," Quinn shakes her head. "What was sleeping with Stephen going to accomplish? What about David?"

"I didn't sleep with him," Abby protests.

"But you wanted to. Abby I get it. I really do get it. I know the station is not pulling in the numbers it used too. But you are still number one. You just need to build up what you have. Harrison is good," Quinn says.

"Harrison is amazing," Abby admits. "I just don't want to fail."

"And Liv just wants to live her life. She is in love and happy. We should be happy for her," Quinn says.

"Of course I am happy for her," Abby says unconvincingly.

"I can't tell," Quinn says sarcastically.

"Thanks a lot Quinn," Abby answers.

"And what about David? What's going on with you two that you almost opened your legs for Stephen," Quinn asks.

"I don't know what happened. We had dinner. He gave me good pointers. The next thing I knew, we were back at his place for a nightcap."

"What stopped you?" Quin says.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't like myself looking in the mirror he has in his bedroom. Yes, he has a mirror."

"American Gigolo," Quinn jokes.

"I'm attracted to him but…"

"But David is good for you. Don't mess that up," Quinn advises.

"I won't," she sighs.

"On the subject of Liv, see where her head is now. If her answer is still the same, let it go. You are not being a friend if you don't."

"I am her friend Quinn," Abby says.

"I know you are. I was as driven to get my catering business started but if it weren't for Liv, I wouldn't have got it. Just like, if it weren't for Liv, the radio show wouldn't have been as successful as it was and is."

Abby smiles, "Did you ever think Liv would have twins? Or, marry a filthy rich man who is a dream?"

"Liv always surprises me," Quinn laughs. "But no one deserves it more." Quinn finishes as Abby smiles.

* * *

At some point in the night, Olivia and Fitz changed positions. She's now lying tightly in his arms next to him. They meld into each other as if they are one body and one soul. That is how they feel. They don't feel complete without the other. He's stroking her back, kissing the top of her head softly. He takes a moment to stare at this woman that he couldn't live without. She's everything he's ever wanted or dreamed. He learned before how he can let the past ruin them. He's determined to not let that happen again. Liv starts to stir in his arms, she's moaning a bit.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," Fitz says, kissing her head.

Liv looks around. She slept so well in his arms, she almost forgot where they were. She looks over at the clock. "Oh no," she says.

"What?" Fitz answers. "Don't move!"

"I have to, before the doctor comes in and we are both in trouble," Liv says. She tries to break free from his grip but he pulls her tighter.

"What's the worst that can happen? They kick me out. I sure hope they do."

"Fitz, they were nice enough to help me last night and yes I want them to let you out of this place," Liv answers.

The doctor comes in the door before Liv can get up. He has to laugh. "I don't think this was prescribed," he says as Liv gets up and stands.

"It's my fault doctor. I don't sleep well without her," Fitz explains as Liv grabs her robe and puts it on.

"Well I have good news. We are letting you go. Now, if your headaches get worse or you can't control them, then I want to see you back here," The doctor explains.

"Don't worry doctor, I am in charge. He will do what I say," Liv explains.

"Ohhhh I hope so," Fitz chuckles.

"Let me check. Let's take a look at those bandages. We will do another clean and re-wrap and we will discharge you," as the doctor starts toward the door to leave.

"Thanks so much doctor," Fitz says. Liv has gone into the bathroom to change clothes.

The nurse comes in and begins to clean the stitched areas. "How are we doing ?" She asks.

"We are great. They are letting me go," Fitz says excitedly.

"Congratulations! Is your wife still here?" She asks.

"She sure is, so if you are thinking about flirting with me. That's not a good idea," Fitz jokes. The nurse rolls her eyes and laughs.

'You are quite the charmer," the nurse says.

"Believe me, I know it," Liv says coming out of the bathroom dressed. She walks over to the nurse and peeps the stitches on his leg. "They look good."

"Yes, they do. Mrs. Grant make sure that you clean it and redress it at least twice a day," she instructs.

"I will make sure of it," Liv answers. She smiles at Fitz.

They leave the hospital. They are getting in the car. Liv gets him comfortable in the back seat so he can stretch his leg.

"The girls are gonna hate not being able to jump on me," Fitz says, realizing he's out of full commission until the stitches come out.

"I know, but I am sure you will figure out new dangerous ways to play with them," Liv laughs.

"When I throw them in the air it's not dangerous. They love it and they can't stop laughing," Fitz answers.

"Meanwhile, my heart is pumping out of my chest and I am dying each time they come down, afraid you are going to drop them."

"They are safe in my hands, just like you are," Fitz says.

Liv turns around in her seat, "I know."

"Livvie…..," he stops. "Do you still have that blanket back here?"

"I do! What's up?"

"Let's go have breakfast on the pier before we go home. Will the girls be okay for another couple of hours or two?" He asks.

"Yes, they will but I thought you wanted to go home and see them?" Liv asks.

"Of course I want to see and hug them and kiss them but I need to talk to you. I need to talk to you about something."

Liv is looking through the rear view mirror. She can tell he's worried about something. "Fitz, what's wrong?"

"Just need to talk, that's all," he answers.

"Okay," Liv answers.

"I'll call and tell your mom," Fitz answers as he begins to call Maya.

As Liv is driving her phone rings. Her phone is connected to the car. She sees it's Abby and answers. "Hi Abby!"

"Happy New Year," Abby says.

"Happy New Year," Liv answers. Abby can hear the muffled sounds of Fitz talking on the phone.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Abby asks.

"No, we just left the hospital. I am bringing Fitz home."

"Something happened to Fitz," Abby says. She hasn't exactly been in touch with Liv lately. "Is he okay?"

"He's okay. He had a little accident. He had to stay in the hospital last night. A few stitches and a concussion but he's alright."

"I'm glad he's alright," Abby says softly. She now feels bad about calling Liv in the first place. "We can definitely talk later. I am sure you want to get him home."

"Yes, we do need to talk later. I decided to do the show but I want to talk to you about something first before you tell them we are agreeing to it. I have some concerns and some requests and we need to talk about it."

Abby can hardly contain her excitement, "Are you sure you want to do it?"

"I am not sure but I want to try it. I talked it over with Fitz and I want to give it a try," Liv answers.

"Then I won't talk to Mr. Friedman until we talk but it can wait until after Fitz is 100%," Abby resolves.

"Thank you," Liv answers. "We will talk later."

"Bye Abby," Fitz shouts.

Abby laughs, "Bye Fitz! Glad you are okay."

"Thanks," Fitz says as they hang up.

They make it to their favorite spot on the PCH for breakfast. They find a little quaint table to sit at and they both love the pancakes with real maple syrup and they split an order of eggs benedict.

Liv looks up, "You are worried about something. What's going on?"

"Tracey came to see me yesterday before you got back," Fitz says.

Liv realizes that she did see who she thought it was. She stays calm about it. "I thought I saw her walking down the hall but I wasn't sure."

"You didn't say anything," Fitz says.

"I didn't want to be wrong," Liv answers as she studies him. "What did she want?"

"She wanted to tell me something and that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Fitz says.

"How did she find out you were in the hospital?" Liv asks.

"She came to the office to see me and overheard Brittany, so she came over. I didn't call her," Fitz quickly clarifies.

Liv drops her head, she hates that she let thought creep in that Fitz called for her. "I'm sorry," she says.

"No! It's okay. I understand," he answers. He just stares at her. "She wanted to get something off her chest that involved me."

"Which was?"

"Remember I told you that she left not too long after I told her I was marrying Mellie. I didn't know where she went," he carefully explains.

"Okay. I am sure that's not what she wanted to tell you."

He takes a breath, "She told me was pregnant when she left," he says.

"What?" Liv says with a squeak in her voice.

"She had my son," Fitz says.

"Your son," Liv repeats.

"Yes! His name was Matthew," he reveals.

Liv notices the frown in his brow and the pain behind his eyes, "Was."

"He died and she never told me," Fitz says.

Liv doesn't know what to say. She doesn't know how she should feel, let alone how he should feel. She decides to ask. "Your son...she had your son. Are you okay?"

"I didn't even get to meet him, at least once," Fitz says.

"What does she want from you now?" Liv asks.

Fitz looks surprised by the question, "She doesn't want anything. She said she wanted closure."

"Do you feel like it's closure? I feel like she wanted something from you and you didn't give it to her."

"I want to know why she waited so long," Fitz answers.

"The same reason a woman like her gives a man a sad story, to keep them," Liv answers.

"Am I hurt that she kept that from me? Of course I am. But she doesn't have me."

"But now she's got you right where she wants to be, in your head," Liv answers as she takes a sip of her coffee and looks away.

Fitz reaches over and grabs her hand, "I love you Livvie."

"I love you too," Liv responds.

* * *

**Stephen is trying to seduce Abby.**

**Abby may have gotten her wish.**

**Liv and Fitz have to deal with this news. Fitz wants to do something. Will Liv agree to do it?**

**Stay tuned...**


	64. Chapter 64

It's their anniversary. Fitz wanted it to be special. After everything that happened over the last couple of weeks, he wanted to treat Liv. He wanted her to know how much he loved her and he would be nothing without her. He's been beating himself up about what Tracey revealed and he's been trying to reconcile it all in his head but he's been finding himself drinking a little more than he should. Liv has noticed it but she's trying to hang back until she has to step in. He takes her back to St. Lucia where they got married. She hated to leave the kids but she felt like they needed this time away.

Of course Fitz had them a private house rented, right on the water. Perfect for privacy and uninhibited intimacy. They arrived a couple hours ago. They unpacked and Liv is already sitting on the beach, looking out into the water. Fitz watches her for a while. She looks so peaceful and that's what he wanted for her.

He walks up to her, "Can I sit with you?"

"You don't have to ask," she says as she continues to look out at the water.

"Is it as beautiful as you remember?" Fitz asks as he looks at her. He knows he's been a little tough to deal with.

"It's so peaceful," Liv answers.

"You didn't say anything our entire flight here," Fitz acknowledges.

"There wasn't much to talk about I guess," she says. He can't see her eyes but he's seen the sadness there for the last couple weeks and he wants nothing more than to take that away.

"I'm sorry Liv," Fitz says. She doesn't answer. "Did you hear me? I said I was sorry."

Liv takes a breath and looks at him, "I know you are."

"I just.. I don't know. I am so damn angry and I feel helpless and I feel like a failure."

"You aren't a failure Fitz but you are drinking. I don't like it," she says.

"I don't like it either," Fitz says.

She quickly looks at him, "Then why are you doing it?"

"I've always dealt with stuff that way I guess," he answers.

"But you don't have to," Liv answers.

"Does it scare you? Do I scare you?" Fitz asks.

"Yes you scare me and it scares me," she answers.

"I would never hurt you or the girls. You know that. I just like sitting in my office…"

"And drinking. You think I like seeing you go in that office and close that door for a couple of hours to drink instead of you with me and our girls, who are now walking," Liv says.

Fitz dropped his head, "And I missed it."

She looks at him, grabbing his hand and kissing it. "It's okay."

"No it's not okay. You know how long I waited for them to walk and the day they did I was sleeping off a fucking hangover," Fitz says.

"I know you are upset about all of this Fitz and I am sorry. I am sorry about your son. But I am going to say something you won't like but it's something to think about," She says.

"What is that?" Fitz asks.

"What if she is lying? It's been 17 years. We will never be able to prove that what she told you was the truth but she told you because she knew you would feel guilty forever," Liv says.

"Shouldn't I feel guilty?" He asks Liv.

"Liv I feel like if I had made better choices she would have gone through it alone. Because of the choice I made she felt like she couldn't come to me. She felt like she still couldn't tell me. She went through that alone. She had my child alone. She suffered and he died and I wasn't there Liv."

"You shouldn't feel guilty about something you had no control over Fitz. You had no idea she was pregnant. She deprived you of that," Liv answers and then drops her head.

He notices her sudden change and sadness, "What's wrong?"

"It never really hit me until now," Liv says.

"What?"

"I did the same thing to you," Liv answers.

"What are you talking about?" Fitz says, now turning her to him.

"I ran here. I ran to this island, pregnant with your children and that could have been me. I could have lost them. Something bad could have happened," Liv starts.

"Nothing bad did happen. We now have two beautiful little girls," Fitz assures her.

"Yes but what would I have done if I was in Tracey's shoes. What if you hadn't come for me? What if I had never gone back to Los Angeles? What if I had lost them? Would I have told you eventually? Or would I have left that sadness on this island," Liv says.

Fitz understands where she is coming from. He never really thought about that himself. "Liv that didn't happen. I found you. Our babies are here."

"Yeah but I am not sure I was ever coming back so I have to ask myself if I would have done the same thing. I suppose I can't blame her whatever decision she made. It was her decision to make," Liv explains.

"I know I need to stop drinking. I know that. I don't want to lose you or my family. I just need to figure out a way through this, that's all."

Liv touches his face, "You aren't going to lose me. I know how this affected you so I get it but you can't go on like that or it will become a problem."

"I think I know what I need to do," Fitz says.

"What is that?" Liv says.

"Go to wherever she buried him. Say my own goodbye. I want some closure to it. I think I would feel better if there were."

Liv breathes a sigh of relief. She's not sure what she thought he was going to say but she's relieved by what he did. "Okay! I get it," Liv says.

"I understand if you don't like the idea," Fitz says.

"No, I think it is a great idea. But, before we do that. We need to find out if it was really yours," Liv says.

"How are we going to find that out?" Fitz says.

"You got friends in low places," she laughs. "There has to be a way we can figure it out. Old records and blood type or something."

"I suppose that's something I can put Huck on. It all feels like some black ops mission," He laughs. It's a genuine laugh that makes Liv feel good. He hasn't smiled much since learning the news.

"There it is," Liv smiles.

"There's what?"

"That smile I love so much. I've missed you," she kisses him.

"I've missed you too," he says, returning the kiss.

She looks at him. "This is our anniversary. I want it to feel like that. No more sadness. No more Tracey talk. Just you and me for the next couple of days."

"That sounds perfect to me," He says.

"We have a whole house to ourselves and this beach. What are we going to do?" Liv says teasingly.

"We are going to make love on every surface we can. Walk around completely naked and feed each other exotic food," he answers quickly.

"Fitz we can't walk around completely naked," she laughs.

"Why not?"

"Because we can't," Liv says with no other good reasoning.

"Fine! We will wear clothes," he says with an eye roll.

"Wait a minute! I didn't say wear them all the time. I just said there are times when we should," she laughs.

"Nope," he says getting up, wiping the sand off. He reaches for her hand to pull her up.

"Fitz…." she says as he surprises her by swooping her up into his arms as she squeals. "What are you doing?"

"We are going inside," Fitz says as he starts toward the house.

"Fitz," she laughs again as he throws her over his shoulder and they disappear into the house.

* * *

Abby is in Stephen's shower. He's still lying in bed. She's in the shower crying. She hates herself right now. She has been sleeping with Stephen behind David's back. She's now stuck in this deal before anything has even started. She remembers her conversation with Liv before they left for their anniversary:

"_I can't believe you changed your mind," Abby says. _

"_You can thank Fitz for that partly," Liv says. _

"_Really, I would think after having time to think about it, he wouldn't want it."_

"_I told you Abby, Fitz supports anything I want to do, as long as I am safe and what I am doing is safe. It was my choice to leave the radio station. I needed to be home with my girls and my husband. We needed this year to just be a family," Liv explains. _

"_And what's changed?" Abby asks._

"_Nothing has changed. I still want that," Liv answers. _

"_But I thought you wanted to do the show," Abby says._

"_I do but on my terms," Liv says pointedly. _

"_What do you mean on your terms?" _

_Liv looks at her, drinking her ice tea, "You said that this Mr…"_

"_Friedman," Abby finishes._

"_Yes, you said this came to you. He approached you about this show and me, right?"_

"_Right," Abby says hesitantly. _

"_That means the ball is in my court, your court," Liv explains. _

"_I suppose it is," Abby says. _

"_Then I want you to go to him and set up a meeting for when I am back from . If he wants me, he's gotta show it."_

"_We are going to have to compromise Liv," Abby says. _

"_I've compromised enough in my life. If I am so marketable. If I am such a hot commodity, then this Mr. Friedman has to prove it in his compromise. My family comes first and if he can't understand that. If anyone can't understand that, then this is not for me," Liv says._

"_I understand that but…," Abby starts. _

"_There are no butts. I have to think about my girls. I have to think about Fitz and what will make me happy. If my family is neglected then I won't love what I am doing and I can't commit to it," Liv tries her hardest to get through to Abby._

"_I understand. I appreciate you doing this. I think it is a great opportunity for us," Abby says. _

"_Maybe it is and maybe it isn't but there is something else," Liv adds._

"_What's that?" Abby asks with a look of caution._

"_I want to know who's involved. Everyone that is involved. I am not going to work with a silent partner. I want to know everyone that is involved with putting my face on television. I can't trust a silent partner that wants to profit off of me but I never know who he is," Liv says. _

_Abby is surprised, "Well I think the point is to keep his anonymity," Abby says. _

"_It's a deal or no deal for me," Liv makes clear. "I have to protect myself and the people that would be affected by this job."_

"_I understand," Abby says. She's never seen Liv like this. She's never seen Liv this assertive and this forceful. She realizes that this is not the woman she met 7 years ago. This is not the woman shackled by her fears. _

_Liv looks at her dessert that is almost finished. "I would love to stay and chat some more. I feel like we haven't done this in so long but I have a trip to pack for and a husband to impress," Liv jokes. _

_Abby smiles. "Can I ask you a question?" _

"_Of course you can," Liv answers. _

"_Have you ever regretted anything? I mean besides the obvious, what happened back when. I mean have you regretted something that you still haven't fixed?" Abby asks. _

"_I regret my dad not being here. He should be enjoying his grandchildren. He should see I am happy. He should be here. I can't fix it. It will never be fixed but he always wanted me happy. I am going to make sure I do that," Liv answers. "What about you?"_

_Abby looks at her, "What about me?"_

"_You have to have asked for a reason. What are you regretting?" Liv says._

"_I regret a lot of things but...I guess deep down inside, I want to be where you are. I guess I regret not having contentment," Abby says._

"_Maybe you are there and you don't realize it," Liv says as she grabs her purse and gets up. "I'll call you when I get back," Liv finishes. _

"_Have a great time! Happy Anniversary," Abby says._

"_Thanks," Liv says as she leaves and turns to wave goodbye. _

_Abby sits there for a moment, "Damn Abby! What have you done?" she says to herself. _

We go back to the present of Abby crying in the shower. She slept with Stephen and she realizes at first it was about Liv and the show. But now, it's not about Liv. It's about her and she realizes it was a big mistake that she won't be able to fix.

"Abby, are you okay in there?" Stephen asks.

"I am fine! I'm just taking advantage of this shower of yours. You know I love it," Abby covers.

"How about I make us some breakfast in bed?" He suggests.

"You know I can't," she answers.

"You can always have breakfast in bed," he says a little frustrated.

"I really need to go. You know that."

"I know that. I tried," Stephen answers.

She comes out of the shower. She's fully dressed, "I have to get David from the airport in a little bit."

"Fine, I guess I'll take a rain check."

"You'll have to," she fakes a smile.

"What's wrong?" Stephen asks.

"For one, I am cheating on my boyfriend and I hate myself for it. And then I have to figure out how to talk to Mr. Friedman. Liv wants to meet the silent partner and I need to figure out how to explain that to him."

Stephen's antennas are up. He totally dismisses her shame about David, "Oh, okay! The silent partner you told me about. Why does she want to meet him?"

"She says she won't do the show if she doesn't. I called him immediately when she said she would do it and then she dropped this on me before she left. That she wanted to meet the silent partner," Abby explains.

"Where did she go?" Stephen asks.

"Her and Fitz went away for their first anniversary. So, I have to figure this out," Abby answers as Stephen tries to hide his disapproval.

"So, you have a little time to figure out how to handle this."

"I guess so," she answers. "I really need to go."

"Okay, I would kiss you goodbye but you are going to hate yourself for it," he says.

"I will," she smiles as she goes out of the door.

Stephen waits until she is out of earshot. He throws the glass across the room. "Fuck," he says. He picks up his phone and calls . The phone rings and rings. He calls again and it rings. He calls a third time and he finally picks up.

"This better be important, I am VERY busy at the moment," answers.

"We have a problem."

"What's the problem?" asks.

"Olivia won't do the show unless she meets everyone involved, including the silent partner," Stephen explains.

"I thought this deal was in the bag," he answers to Stephen.

"Me too," Stephen says. "If she finds out I am the silent partner, she's not going to do it. Her husband won't let her do it."

takes a breath, "Then you better figure something out," he answers as he hangs up the phone. Stephen is left to contemplate many options to make this work.

* * *

It's later on that evening in St. Lucia. Fitz is in their living room in the rental house. He's dressed from head to toe. He's waiting for his Cinderella to come out and wow him with her outfit for dinner .She has no idea what he has in store for her. He can't wait to see her face when she sees her surprise, if she would ever come out of the room.

"Baby come on. We really need to be on time," Fitz says.

"You said we had all the time in the world," she screams from the room.

"No, I didn't say we had that time tonight," he laughs.

"Fitz I want to look perfect for you," Liv answers.

"Baby, you are already perfect. You could wear your pajamas tonight and you will easily be the most beautiful woman in the room." He knows how to make her a puddle of emotions with his words and he succeeds this time. He hears the door unlock and he looks up to see her. He can't believe his eyes when she comes out. You hear that expression all the time, You're a vision. But right now, standing before him, Olivia Pope Grant is a vision. She's his vision. He sizes her up while walking toward her, "Damn!" He says.

Liv is wearing a beautiful Oscar De La Renta draped chiffon strapless mini dress that has a side train. She pats the dress, "Damn good or damn bad," she laughs lightly.

"Damn good," he says as he kisses her bare shoulder, walking around her to take his amazingly beautiful wife in. He gives her a light pinch.

"Good," she says with a laugh. "Fitz," she scolds him.

"I don't want to take you anywhere looking like that. I want to have you all to myself," he says pulling her in close.

She straightens his tie, "You have me to yourself." She looks down between them.

"You feel that. That's what you do to me," he says kissing her softly. "Is there room for me in that dress?" He asks.

She moans at the pepper kisses he trails down her neck with soft sucks. ""There's no room for me in that dress. I haven't gotten rid of all my baby weight yet, so I'm a little snug here and tight there," she says as she gently pats her stomach.

"Incredibly sexy," he says.

"So are you," she smiles.

He reaches out his arm for her, "Your carriage awaits," he says as he leads her to the door. They make it outside and he helps her into the car. He walks around to the other side and gets in. Liv is checking her makeup and hair, which is in a pin up style with tendrils coming down the sides of her cheek.

"What are you doing?" Fitz asks as he watches her touch herself up.

"I am making sure I look right," Liv announces.

He gently swats down her compact, "You look perfect Mrs. Grant," he says, giving her a kiss.

"We made it, didn't we? Can you believe it's been a year already? So much has happened," Liv says.

"Best year of my life," Fitz answers.

Liv grows emotional. She can't stop the emotions from falling. She goes from crying to laughing, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Same thing that is wrong with me," Fitz says as he wipes the tear from falling.

She pulls up her compact asking, "What's that?"

"You are madly in love and deleriously happy," he answers.

"And now I'm a mess," she shakes her head applying the powder.

"Look at me," he says to her. She turns and looks. "Happy Anniversary!"

"Happy Anniversary!" She answers as they kiss. It's slow as his hands travel up her bare legs. He pulls her leg across him. Liv starts to undo his tie, as he lays her gently on her back as you can hear their lips entangled in a game of soft and wet madness. She throws his tie on the floor.

"I thought you said we needed to wait," Fitz catches his breath to say.

"You know I love you," Liv says as she kisses his neck, "In a suit and tie," she finishes as she sucks his neck.

"You mean that's all I need to do," he says as he dips his hand inside her panties which are a red lace. It's a La Perla exclusive. The moment his fingers enter her she catches her breath.

"Fitz," she whispers and then brings his face to hers. She's already made a mess of his hair. She pushes the curls back. Her body is jerking up and down as he goes in deeper, "Oh...right..Oh...there," she moans.

"I want to taste you right now," Fitz says as he lips up, pulling her body to him, bringing her legs on top of his shoulder.

"Fitz we cannot do that here. We will be at the restaurant soon," she laughs.

"We've done it in the car before," he reminds her as he removes her panties.

"Fitz," she squeals.

He touches the button, "Louis, take the scenic route. We need about 20 minutes," Fitz says to him. Liv slaps him hard.

"Yes sir," the driver says with a smirk. He doesn't know what they are doing back there but he can let his imagination run wild. The partition is tinted and dark, so he can't see.

"Fitz we cannot," Liv says.

"Sit up," he says as he sits her straight. It's a limousine and the floor is wide enough for him to get on his knees in front of her. He assumes the position from before. Her legs draped over his shoulder. He jokes with her, before his head disappears into the red fabric, "Any last words?" He asks. He knows he's going to leave her speechless. That's his plan.

"I'll be open for seconds," she whispers as her body lays languid for him. Those words are like an elixir for him. He growls and disappears under her dress.

First Liv reacts to his lips kissing hers. We say her gasp again. His lips slowly travel in, poking in and out, teasing her entrance making her want it. He licks around her clit. He licks the shape of it and then buries the flat of his tongue under and slowly licks her up and down. He licks and he sucks hard. She's looking for something to hold on to. He can feel her walls tighten around his mouth. She grabs his hair. His follicles are burning

"Shit, Shit…." she sings. She nearly makes her lip bleed from biting it.

Her knees are locked around his neck. He's not slowing down. He's licking her forcefully and hungrily. She is pushing his head inside of her harder. God if she could just scream she flicks his finger back over and around her clit as he sucks her lips.

Her body is on fire and she wants to push him on the floor and ride him. Her body is raging and he knows she's close. He knows her climax is coming and he's not going to let her go until he hears it, until he feels it. Her juices are starting to flow from her. He knows when she's close.

He moves to the inside of her thigh, close to the spot, biting and kissing. She looks down like, _What the hell?! _She slaps the top of his head which makes him chuckle. He knows what she wants. She wants him to finish her off. But he's going to make her beg.

She pulls her dress down just enough, to tease him. She grabs one of his hands and places it on her bare breast. She grabs his thumb and licks it and places it back on her nipple. The wet sensation hits him immediately. He's hard. He's rock hard. They both need a release. They are both moaning in pleasure. He places an arm across her stomach and goes in for the kill, he takes the tip of her clit between his teeth and sucks it. He sucks up and down harder and harder and harder. She begins to squirt. Her body is over stimulated.

Her moaning is a muffled echoing. It's barely audible and without warning she lets go. There's a scream, a guttural scream that follows by her body shaking. She's a mess. Her juices are dripping from her. He's leaking. He looks up from under her dress, showing her a finger coated with her sweet essence as he sucks his finger dry. He reaches up and kisses her. He lets her taste the salty sweet he loves on his lips. He dips down and kisses that bare breast that is still uncovered. He sucks it softly. Liv is still out of breath. She buries her head in his chest as she sits beside her.

The driver beeps in, "Sir, we will be there in 10 minutes."

"Thank you Louis," Fitz answers as he gets some napkins, wiping his face and mouth.

He looks up at her, "I doubt dinner will be as good as the appetizer," he jokes.

"I am so embarrassed," she laughs.

"Why?" Fitz asks as she reaches for napkins to clean up.

"Because he heard you eat me out while I am screaming at the top of my lungs," Liv says as she readjust her dress on her.

"Hey! I am sure it was much better than listening to porn," Fitz winks.

"Fitz, I cannot look at him now," Liv says.

"Okay! I'll instruct him to turn his back whenever he sees you. How is that?"

"I can't believe it," she says looking away as she sees her hair is a mess. She's licked and bitten her lipstick off. Her face is flushed.

"I will have him sign a NDA then we can do this again."

"Fitz," she squints her eyes.

"Okay!," he laughs as he starts to put his tie back on.

She grabs his hand, "No! Leave that off."

"I like to see my handy work too," she says as the hickey on his neck is growing to visible prominence. Fitz laughs as he throws the tie down.

"I love you," Fitz says.

"I love you too," Liv answers as they pull up to the restaurant.

* * *

Tracey is sitting in this spot she's come to love at her sister's house. Her balcony leading to the beach. She's been in that spot for hours. First reading and books and now just watching the kids that run around. It brings a smile to her face.

"Hey there," her sister says as she comes out patting her on the back.

"Hey," Tracey answers.

"I am beginning to think you are never going to leave this spot of California," she says.

"I have to leave. I do have a life in Toronto and I need to fix things with Scott and Adam. I have had a lot of time to think about everything and I really fucked that all up," Tracey admits.

"I hate to admit it but you did. Too bad you can't go back and fix things with Scott."

"I wish I could," Tracey answers.

"And what about Fitz? I know I keep asking. Have you heard from him since the hospital?"

"I haven't. I guess I expected him to say something but you didn't see the look in his eyes. He was hurt. He was angry. He was…," Tracey shakes his head.

"Do you feel better now?"

"I do. I felt like that secret would always eat away at me. But as long as Fitz wasn't around, I never had to think about it. But the moment I saw Fitz, it all came rushing back. All the feelings and emotions came back and there it was. There was the secret staring me in the face," Tracey explains.

"You have to let him go."

"I know! I suppose I ruined my own chances when I should have told him then. Things may have been different if I had." Tracey has a coat of sadness in her eyes.

"Fate can play cruel jokes on you."

"Yes it can! We loved each other very much and I tried to make Scott my Fitz. I know I never went looking for Fitz, I tried to place him in my life where he was never going to be anymore and I passed up good things because of it."

"There is your Fitz out there. He's out there. I am sure of it. I don't know who it is but he's out there and you are going to find that happiness you are looking for," her sister explains.

"You think so," Tracey asks.

"I know so," her sister responds.

"Everything we go through shapes us into either better people or worse people. That's how we grow up."

"I suppose so," Tracey says as she notices the little boy who is running after his dog on the beach. His dad is telling him to slow down. Tracey has an image run through her head that she closes her eyes and waits for it to disappear.

"You okay," her sister asks.

"I am good. At least I will be good," Tracey says.

* * *

Liv and Fitz are at their table at the Coal Pot. It sits right on the water. They love being able to look out at the water. They actually stick their feet in the water, if they wanted to. The view is breathtaking and something Liv could look at all day.

Liv is deep in thought, looking out into the water. She sighs but it is a good sigh. "What's wrong?" Fitz asks.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect. I was just thinking. Let's send for the girls and stay here. We never go back," Liv says.

"Okay! I'll call my mom right now and tell her I am sending the jet for them," Fitz says as he digs out his phone.

"We can't just pick up and move but I do like the idea you had before. I think we should buy a house here," she says.

"I am way ahead of you," Fitz says with a cheeky look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Liv says. "What have you done?"

"The house and the land we are on, it is ours," he explains.

"What do you mean?" Liv says. Her eyes are full of excitement.

"I bought the house and the land. I didn't just rent it for this week," he says.

"Are you kidding me?" Liv says bouncing in her seat.

Fitz loves this from her. It always makes him feel like he is doing something right, "You have totally ruined my surprise."

"What did I do?"

"Well I was going to give you this later but I guess now is it," Fitz says. He thought of everything of course. His present box was already ready at their table which he made sure she never saw. He pulls out the box handing the red wrapped box to her.

She snatches it from him in excitement, tearing the paper off. She opens to see the Bill of Sale to the house and land. "Oh my gosh Fitz. You did."

"This place is very special to us and we want to share that with our kids too. This place brought us back together. We got married here. This will always be our place," Fitz explains as he traces her face.

"I can't wait to bring them back here," Liv says.

"Me either! How about this summer. We can take them in the ocean and play in the pool with them. I can hardly wait. My little mermaids already love the water. Just like their mama."

"That means the fruit trees on the property are ours too," she says.

"That's right and you can make as many fruit smoothies as you want," he informs her.

"I could just kiss you," Liv says.

"Who's stopping you?" he answers.

She comes around and turns into his arms. People at the surrounding tables are now onlookers, "I love you so much."

"How much do you love me?" Fitz asks.

"I love you enough to change your life when you get back to the house," She answers.

"Define change my life," he snickers.

"I have a few surprises of my own," she says.

"Do I get a hint?"

"No you don't," she laughs as they kiss and she sits back in her seat.

"I have one more thing," Fitz says.

"What?" Liv smiles.

"One more present. It is our anniversary so I have to surprise my wife and lavish her with all the things she deserves.

"Fitz you give me more than enough," Liv laughs.

"Not nearly," he answers as he reaches into the box. He pulls out another red box. It is small and she can only think it is one thing.

"Fitz what have you done?" Liv asks as he is getting down on his one knee. "Fitz what are you doing?" Everyone around them is looking around. They think he is about to propose. "Get up," Liv laughs.

"I am not proposing to you again, although I could if I wanted to. I just wanted you to know that I still mean everything I told you a year ago. You are still the woman that changed my life. You are still the woman that makes me a better man. You are still the woman I want to open my eyes and close my eyes with. When I look at all the accomplishments in my life, you and my children are my proudest accomplishment. You are my beating heart and if I ever lost you, I wouldn't have a reason to go on. I'm proud to love you. I am so proud that you love me. If you ever leave me, will you take me with you?" He finishes.

"I'm never leaving you," she says getting on her knees to meet him. There are ooh's and aah's all around the room

"Open it," he says.

Liv opens it, to find a topaz ring, her birthstone, ring. It's in the shape of a Chrysanthemum flower. It's her birth flower. It's white gold encased in diamonds. "Oh my God Fitz, I love it."

"Do you?" He asks.

"I do," she smiles and then gives him a kiss.

"This took a lot of design and the perfect jeweler to make it. It was very complex," he says as he places it on her finger.

"I absolutely love it," she's saying as she's wiping the tears. They kiss a little more. She whispers, "Maybe we should get up!"

He springs to his feet, reaching for her hand, getting her up. They sit back in their seats. "Are we ready for dessert?"

"I was hoping we could have dessert at home," she says.

"Definitely," he agrees as they get their dessert to go.

They get back to the house. Liv is in the shower cleaning up. Their escapades in the car are moderately prominent. She comes out of the shower in her La Perla Red negligee she bought for their special night. She comes out to find Fitz on the phone. It's only 5pm in Los Angeles. She hears him, the girls are repeating _Da Da_ to him. Liv can't help but smile.

"Mom, are they okay?" Fitz asks.

"They are more than okay. Your dad bought them doll houses for the backyard today," Bibi shakes her head.

"What? Mom they can't play in those yet," Fitz says.

"I know that but he was adamant. Never try to change the mind of a determined grandfather. You never win," Bibi laughs.

Liv comes to his side to look at the girls who are all over the place. "Look babies, there's mama," Bibi says.

"Hello my loves," Liv says as her face is now filled with tears and happiness all rolled into one. They see Liv and run to the little screen. They begin their talk. It's at the cutest little high pitch. Liv makes up the conversation. Fitz just watches his wife and babies. This is his place right here. "You can't say daddy before you say momma okay," Liv says.

"Yes you can," Fitz pipes in.

"Mama, come on say it, Mama," Liv repeats. Both girls try all they can to say it. "I miss you. I love you so much."

Fitz pulls her in closer, he can see the little twinge of regret on your face. "They are fine," he whispers.

"I know," Liv whispers back. "I just miss them."

"I miss them too," Fitz says.

Bibi knows what Liv is feeling. "I will call you the moment they wake up in the morning, okay?"

Liv shakes her head. "Thanks mom so much for everything. Is Victoria there?"

"She's at Hunter's but she knows to be home by 10," Bibi answers.

"No later," Fitz says.

"No Later," Bibi responds. She looks at them both, "Enjoy yourselves. Have fun! The babies are fine."

"Thanks Mom," Liv says as they hang up.

Liv just sits there, "I know, I am being one of those mothers."

"You are an amazing mother. This is the first time we've left them for this long. It's okay to be sad about it. If you want to go home, we go home."

"No, I want to be here with you but don't laugh at me if I have to talk to them a hundred times a day," she tells him.

"That's fine," he laughs and then he looks down, noticing the robe and excited about seeing what's under it. "Can we talk about this?" He says as he starts untying the robe.

"Depends on what kind of talking we are going to be doing," she says.

"Well first I'd like to have a dance with you," he says.

"What?" She smiles.

He leads her to the bedroom balcony. His shirt is unbuttoned. He has on no socks are shoes. It's a sexy look that makes her want to ravish him. He pulls her robe to the floor. "That's better," he says.

"Fitz, what if I get cold?" She says.

"You won't," he says as he presses a button on the little tape player. and wraps her in his arms. The song begins to play, Kenny Lattimore's, For You.

Liv looks at him, "I love this song."

"Marcus put that on the pantie dropper tape. I am taking advantage of it," Fitz says and Liv can' help but laugh. They begin to dance slowly in each other's arms.

_**For you, I'd give a lifetime of stability**_

_**Anything you want of me**_

_**Nothing is impossible **_

_**For you, there are no words or ways to show my love**_

_**Or, all the thoughts I am thinking of**_

_**Cause this life is no good alone**_

_**Since we've become one, I've made a change**_

_**Everything do I now makes sense**_

_**All roads end, all I do is for you.**_

"For the record, I am not wearing any panties," Liv whispers in his ear. He pulls back looking surprised.

Without another thought, he picks her up and leads her to the sunbathing chair right behind them. He's ready to lay her down. She stops him. She begins to unbuckle his pants, letting them drop to the floor. She tugs at the elastic on his boxers, instructing him to drop them too and he does. She taps him lightly, until he falls back on the chair. His cock is hard and ready for her. She lowers herself on top of him. He's deep inside of her. She pulls the negligee over her head, throwing it ground. The flow of the song, the rhythm is all she needs to make love to her husband. And that's what she does, slowly, letting him fill every part of her. She rides him as he grabs her hips letting her control every movement, ever stroke and every thrust she's giving him. She's never looked more beautiful in the moonlight. He strokes her nipples as glides up and down on his engorged member. They make love like this until they move inside to the bed. This is the way they celebrate their first anniversary. Showing all the love they have for each other. For now the world can't get them in this space but they will be ready for whatever comes to them.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoys their Valentine's Anniversary! What's coming next? Who knows?**


	65. Chapter 65

It's the last day of their anniversary in St. Lucia. They needed to reconnect. They needed to find their footing again. Liv was more worried it would get worse before it got better. Their week away has been nothing but loving and sweet and fun. They've made love on their private beach and just laid in each other's arms watching the sun set. The doors to their bedroom have been opened and they can feel the breeze whip through them. They are wrapped in each other's arms sleeping. Liv wakes first to watch her husband sleep. She watches him intently.

She's determined to get him past this hurdle. She just doesn't know how much more of Tracey she will have to endure to do that. Whatever the case, her family is most important to her and she's ready to protect them no matter what.

"Penny for your thoughts," Fitz says.

She looks up at him, "You're awake."

"Yeah I am," he says, shuffling to change positions. He never lets go of her.

She looks up at him, "What makes you think i am thinking about something?"

"Because I know you. You have been thinking about something all week. I figured you would tell me when you were ready," Fitz says.

"I love you," she says simply.

He looks at her, chuckling, "Good because I love you."

"No, I mean I really love you Fitz," she repeats.

He can see she's looking at him worried. He sits them up on the pillows, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You and the girls are my whole world," she explains.

"You and the girls are my whole world too," Fitz answers.

"I feel like a terribly selfish person," she continues.

"Why?" Fitz says confused and slightly worried about what she's trying to say.

"I felt so much relief about your son and I feel bad about that. Call it obsession. Call it selfishness but you are mine now and.."

"I know how you feel," Fitz cuts her off.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I hate any guy that came before me. You are mine."

"I just don't know how I would have felt if she had your son and he was out there. I am not glad that he's gone. That's tragic and there's never a reason to celebrate over something like that but Tracey feels like she is owed some reciprocity for you and she would have used that child to sink into you," Liv says.

"I know that. I get that. You are not a terrible person Liv. You live with the same fear I live with everyday. I don't ever want to lose you," he says as he kisses her.

"I can understand not wanting to let you go," she says kissing his chest. He flicks his thumb on her temple. She looks up at him, with her brown eyes. "Are there any other women I should be on the look out for? Is there some starry eyed girl from high school that still has the hots for you," Liv jokes.

"I mean I am quite the catch. It is possible," he jokes. He lifts her chin, "Listen, you only have to fight 3 other women for me and I think they are willing to share with you," he smiles.

She slaps his chest, "I am serious. I don't think I can go through this again with someone else."

He turns her face to him, "Look at me."

"Why?" she says softly.

He rakes his fingers up her thigh, "Because I am handsome and I have something important to say."

"What is that?" Liv laughs.

"I don't care what woman or women are pining after me. There is only one woman I care about and as long as she loves me that's all I care about," he stresses.

She turns her face away, "Okay Hugh Hefner! The ultimate playboy."

"I trapped you, didn't I."

She smiles, turning back to him, "You sure did."

"I have an idea," Fitz says sitting up.

"That's dangerous," Liv jokes.

"Let's stay another day," He suggests.

"Are you serious?" She asks, looking very much in agreement with the idea.

"Yes, the girls are fine. This has been so good for us. They have enough milk for another day, if mom needs it. Although I am sure they are eating In and Out burgers already by the time we get back."

Liv is contemplative. She loves the idea of spending more alone time with Fitz and they need the reconnection. "I think it is a great idea." Fitz's face shows that he's surprised. He is searching for the right response. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Liv asks.

"Because I didn't think you would go for it. I mean we both miss the girls but.."

She looks at him, planting a kiss on his lips, "I think it is a great idea if your mom doesn't mind. You better hurry up and ask before I change my mind."

Fitz hurries and gets on the phone to call his mom. Liv gets up and she slowly starts to unbutton her silk pajama top. Bibi answers the phone but Fitz is distracted. "Son is everything okay," Bibi says.

Liv is taking off her bottoms. He isn't sure why she wore a pajama set to begin with but watching her take it off is worth it . "I am sorry mom what?" Fitz says as Liv throws the bottoms to him. "Mom, we were thinking of staying another day," Fitz says. Liv is giggling.

"Sounds good. You should do that. I am sure you and Liv need that," Bibi says.

Fitz is licking his lips as Liv takes off the very thin lace panties, throwing to him too, "So you okay with it," Fitz says now trying to rush her off. Liv lifts one leg up on the bed, revealing her very moist waiting folds for him. His erection is rising and his cheeks are flushed. He tries to reach for her as she jumps back giggling.

"Is that Liv? Tell her hello and the girls are fine. They are asleep," Bibi says.

Liv is now standing there massaging her breasts and she's about to drive him insane by dipping her fingers inside herself. Fitz says quickly, "Mom, I will call you right back. Let me take care of something."

"Okay," Bibi answers as Fitz hangs up.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she says, turning to go into the bathroom. Fitz hops off the bed like a leapfrog, quickly grabbing her by the waist.

"Not so fast. You don't get to tease me that way," Fitz says as he cups her ass and presses her into his erection.

Liv giggles, "I am not teasing you."

"You stripped in front of me and started touching yourself. I'd say that was teasing me," he says as he dips his fingers inside her, causing her to hitch her breath.

"Fitz, we can't. I haven't even given you your present yet. I have a whole day planned for us," Liv says.

"I don't want a present. You have already given me the best presents, our girls," he answers as he starts to massage her slowly, pressing her clit softly.

Liv moans, eyes closing from the pleasure. She is breathing heavy. "I didn't do that by myself," she winks.

"I could take you right here," he says.

"Ooohhh….but It's my turn to spoil you today," she answers by reaching inside his pants, returning the touch.

He moans, "Now I am willing to retract that statement if your present involves certain bodily activity," he squirms as she rubs and pulls him gently. It's erotic, them both stroking each other with their hands.

She drops her head to his shoulder. Fitz is fucking her with his fingers and hell if he doesn't know how to satisfy her. Through her heavy breathing, she says, "If we make love right now, we will never leave. But you will get lucky tonight. I promise."

"But I want to get lucky now," He asks.

"Do you trust me or not?" She asks.

"Of course I trust you but you started stripping while I was talking to my mother. And now you can't finish what you started," he says as he releases his hand from inside her ," he starts moving down her neck, lifting her on the wall a little to suck her nipples.

She throws her head back, "Fitz, I have a day planned for us."

He looks up, releasing her nipple from his strong suck, "I have something planned too. My lips inside of you, making you come...making you scream my name. I want you to wake the island."

She tries to push him away, "Fitz, let me do something for you."

He looks at her, confused, "Are you passing this up?" He says as he parts her lips with his tongue and they begin to kiss deeply. "

She can feel his dick fighting from freedom between the boxer fabric, "Tonight, I'm gonna make it easy for you to do whatever you want."

""What does that mean?" He laughs.

"Tonight I have a little game planned. And today, you will have multiple chances to see my body. But you will have to look and can't touch most of the time," she teases.

"That's out of the question," he says as he drops his lips to lick her nipple. "I am not accustomed to not touching this beautiful body of yours," he says as against her skin.

"Well, down boy!" she chuckles making him bring her back down to the floor.

He hurriedly pinches her ass as she squeaks. "When does the no touching rule start?" He asks as he eyes her completely naked body.

"Why?" She asks as he takes off his boxers, throwing them across the room. His dick is standing at attention and his body is tight and warm. Perfect against her skin. .

He looks up at her, "Trust me, you are going to love this too," he finishes.

"Love what?" She asks. "You can't touch!" She commands.

"I'm not touching. I'm licking," he answers as he drops to his knees.

God this man's mouth, she thinks to herself. It should be in the Smithsonian for excellence she thinks as he begins to pleasure her. It's going to be a long morning as she grabs a hold to his curly locks.

"Damn you," she mouths as he hums against her. "You are violating the no touching rule," she stutters.

He looks up at her, "Technically I am not. I am licking you, not touching you."

Liv breaks out into laughter, and throws her head back on the wall.

* * *

They had toast and fruit for breakfast. Liv's plan for them that morning required that they have a very very light lunch. Fitz is a little apprehensive about what they are going to do. Liv won't give him any hints. Just that it requires limited clothing which he liked to hear.

"Come on Livvie! Tell me where we are going. What are we going to be doing?" Fitz asks as they are driving to the secret location.

"We are definitely going to be touching," Liv answers.

"I definitely like that idea," he says as he stretches his eyebrows and kisses her.

"You know how much I love the water," Liv starts.

He tweaks her nose, "My little mermaid. The girls are already like you," he says proudly.

"Yes! So….it's water..," she teases.

"What are we going to be doing in that water?" He says playfully.

"Exploring," she answers.

"Oh….I like exploring."

Liv laughs. She knows that Fitz has no idea what she has planned for him. She can't wait to see his face when he figures out what it is. She can't wait to see his reaction.

They drive up to the spot. Fitz is looking around a little confused. He reads what the sign says, "Sea Adventures Inc…." He looks at Liv, "What are we doing?"

"We are going Snuba diving," she says excitedly.

"You mean Scuba diving?" Fitz says.

"No, I mean Snuba diving. We are going to dive and experience exotic marine life together. You know in my other life I wanted to be a Marine Biologist," she jokes.

"You want to do this instead of us playing bedroom hockey," Fitz says.

"Come on, let's go. Everything should be ready for us," she laughs as she gets out of the car. She pulls him out. "You will change your mind when you see the swimsuit I bought just for this," she says.

"Lead the way," he says with much more excitement.

Liv has paid for them to have a private session. They are met by Felix. He's going to be their personal guide for the 2 hour underwater tour. "I hope you two are excited about your tour. It's really the most amazing thing to witness once you are under the sea," he explains.

"I can't wait," Liv says. Fitz doesn't look as enthusiastic. She looks at Felix, "Don't mind him. He's a sourpuss when he's not in charge," she teases.

Fitz sneaks in a pinch to her bottom, "Remind me to get you for that later," he whispers.

Felix just laughs, "This is your changing room. When you are ready just come out and we will get started."

"Thank you Felix! We won't be but a few minutes," she responds as Fitz goes in before her.

Liv pulls out his swimming trunks and her swimsuit. "Suit up mister," she says, throwing his shorts at him.

"When did you get these?" Fitz asks.

"I bought everything new. I wanted us to look stylish," she answers. She starts to disrobe, knowing it's going to drive him crazy. She's acting like she doesn't notice that he is staring at her. She plays along, "Baby, you almost ready?" She asks as he begins pulling up her very sexy swimsuit. Before she knows it, he's behind her.

"You expect me to think clearly watching you put this on," he says as he brings his index finger in front and runs down her chest because the opening of the swimsuit is low in the front and her back is completely out down to the line of her waist. "You can wear this for the rest of the day if you want. I would have no objections."

She drops her head back on his chest. "You like it," she teases as she brings his hand down to center helping him to rub her.

"Why are you teasing me?" He asks as he gently rubs her.

"Because I know you can't resist me any more than I can resist you but having the upper hand truly appeals to me," she says as she turns around in his arms. She looks down, "Really."

"It's your own fault. Damn," he says as he adjusts himself.

"Do you need a few minutes?" She says with a giggle.

"If I am not mistaken, someone is just as excited for me...very wet and very ready," he acknowledges as he rubs her ass.

"Always," she kisses him. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go discover marine life," he says as she takes his hand and leads them out.

They go out on the boat. Liv bought them brand new gear and all for diving. They are getting suited up. Felix gives them the do's and dont's of the tour and how it is going to go. Liv even paid for the photography and video of their tour. She wants the kids to be able to see Mommy and Daddy swimming with the fish and turtles and all the other sea wonders they will see.

"Let's get started," Felix says as they start their descent into water.

At first Fitz is just wondering what they are going to encounter. What's so mystical about this place that is visited by 5 million people a year. It's a for sure tourist attraction. They are connected to a cord that lets them go further down. The further they get to the floor, the wonders begin to unveil themselves. There are fish of all varieties swimming around. The larger than life turtles that are seen floating through the waters. The colors, the water, and the creatures of the sea are mesmerizing. He looks over at Liv who is swimming with wonder. She's in her element. She's happy. The look on her face as each new species crosses paths with her, makes him happy. He looks at her, even though she can't see his mouth through the gear, he says, "Wow."

They continue the tour which proves to be nothing short of amazing. They take pictures and videos, making sure to catalogue this moment. Every few minutes Fitz grabs a hold to her and holds her close. He takes a moment to twirl her around as if they are dancing under the sea.

Felix has seen almost everything from couples on this tour He just smiles at their affection for each other. What Fitz doesn't know is that Liv had something special done. Felix took care of it, just moments before he greeted them. He swims to them, that is the signal to let Liv know it's time. Liv reaches for Fitz's hand. Felix points in the direction they are going as they swim a little and then swim down to the ocean floor. They swim over to a little sunken spot. Felix swims out of the way. There is a large glass box there with a red bow. In the inside of the box it simply says, _**To Fitz**_

Fitz looks at Liv, more than surprised. He points at himself. She shakes her head motioning yes. He swims to it, picking the box up. The note on top in the inside says, _**To Open Later! I love you! **_ He locks hands with her. They float back up to the surface. Fitz has his box in his hand. They get back in the boat, taking off their gear.

"How did you do this?" Ftiz asks.

"I told you, I wanted to do something different and special," she answers

He reaches in and kisses her, "I love you very much Olivia Grant!"

"How much?" She asks.

He quickly notices she doesn't correct her name, "More than anything. You are everything I ever hoped for."

"I feel the same way," she answers as she gives him a kiss.

"I can't wait to open this," he says as he inspects the box.

"Me either," she answers as she turns to Felix. "Thank you so much for your help. I think we surprised him."

"Happy Anniversary," Felix says.

"Thanks," they answer in unison, both laughing.

* * *

Barbara, Gerry, and Rosie are at the hospital with Ellie. She's having another one of her ear infections and they didn't know what else to do. Rosie is holding Christina who is the picture of calm which is rare for a 9 month old. She is busy watching everything happening around her, including her sister crying.

"Are you sure we shouldn't call them?" Gerry asks.

"We aren't going to call them unless it's serious. We are okay right now," Barbara says. "It's their last day. They are coming back tomorrow. I think we can hold the fort down until then," Barbara says as she reaches down kissing Ellie's head.

"Elissa Grant," the nurse calls.

Barbara gets up with her, Gerry hot in pursuit. Rosie is going to stay with Christina who is now reaching for her grandma. "She'll be fine ," Rosie answers as they go to the back.

They make their way back with Ellie who is just with Ellie who is miserable at this point. "I know sweetheart. The doctor is going to make it better," Bibi whispers in her ear.

"What do we have here?" The nurse says.

"I am pretty sure she has an ear infection. She's been here for one before. Before we left home I took her temperature, it was 102," Bibi explains. Bibi looks over at Gerry who is upset. He's a sap when it comes to his granddaughters.

"Can you just give her something right now?" Gerry says.

"Not yet . We need to see if it is an ear infection and not something else. We don't want to give her the wrong medicine," the nurse explains.

Ellie is pressing to get down on the floor, Bibi lets her down. She doesn't want to walk. She is just uncomfortable. She lays her head on Bibi's lap. "Can you give me a cold cloth?" Bibi asks the nurse.

"Yes, we can do that. Let's just take her temperature and get her vitals," the nurse explains as she gets the thermometer out. "Can you hold her still? These are much easier now. Just hold it in front of their head."

Bibi picks her up, laying a kiss on her chubby cheeks, "We are going to be so good for the nurse. Can we let the nurse take your temperature?" Ellie is moving her head from side to side. She wants no part of it.

Gerry decides to make silly faces. This is a side of Gerry that Bibi will never get used to. "Watch Grandpa sweetheart," he says as he makes the face. It distracts her long enough that she's giggling. The nurse is able to slide the thermometer and get the temperature.

"Good work Grandpa," the nurse says. "She's definitely got a temperature. It's still 102. I will get the doctor in here but first let me get that cloth."

"Are you miserable my sweet girl?" Bibi asks as Ellie buries her head in Bibi's shirt.

"She's not looking for milk is she?" Gerry asks.

Bibi chuckles, "I hope not. She's fresh out of luck if she is."

"Grandma's drained her last nozzle a long time ago," Gerry says to Ellie. And that makes her last as Bibi hits his arm.

"How do you get her to laugh like that?" Bibi says.

"I think she's realized I have something to do with daddy. I mean Fitz is a good looking man thanks to me," Gerry says with pride.

"I am pretty sure it's our combined DNA," Bibi rolls her eyes.

"He's my twin and you know it," Gerry says.

Bibi rolls her eyes as Ellie stays pressed to her chest, "They are beautiful aren't they?"

"Yes they are. I'm proud of him you know, Fitz."

Bibi smiles, "I know you are and you should be. He's a good man. He's a good husband and he's a good father."

"That's all because of you. You did right by our boys when I didn't," Gerry says as he raises her free hand and gives her a kiss.

"All you need to do is do what you are doing now. Do right by Fitz now. We can't change the past even though I wish we could but you can definitely make the future brighte," Bibi explains.

Gerry looks down at Ellie, "After this, we go for baby ice cream and buy some toys."

"You are not buying them anymore toys, Gerry Grant," Bibi says.

Ellie starts to babble and spit bubbles. "She agrees with the toys," Gerry says.

There is a knock at the door and the doctor comes in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Foster!," he says, shaking their hands. He sits on the stool and rolls over back to them. "And you must be little Ellie?" He says. She stares at him with her beautiful eyes. "Can we take a look at those eyes?"

She shakes her head no, burying it into Bibi again. "Come on you can do it?" Bibi says.

"She can stay on your lap. I will work from there," He says.

Bibi sits her up on her lap but Ellie just wants to lay down. "I know. I know. It hurts."

Gerry gets up and gets behind the doctor. He's making those faces again and she's loving it. She's now focused on her grandpa. The doctor looks in both her ears. They are indeed red and inflamed. "Ah, no wonder you aren't feeling well." He looks up at Bibi, "Definitely an ear infection."

Bibi takes a relieved breath. "Thank goodness."

"I am going to prescribe some drops that she will need at least 3 times a day. I am going to give her something now. It's going to make her sleep but it will give her some release."

"Thank you! I can call mommy and daddy now," Bibi says.

"You are doing great Grandma and Grandpa," Dr. Foster informs them. He reaches down to Ellie, "I hear you are an identical twin." Ellie starts to babble a little. He looks up at Bibi and Gerry, "Beautiful girls."

"Thank you," Gerry says.

"I will have the nurse come in with the medicine I want to give her now. If we can have you sit for a little bit. I want her temperature to go down before we let you that fever doesn't get better then we will keep her overnight. Are you okay with hanging out here a little while?"

"Of course, whatever she needs. Can we have her sister brought back here?" Bibi asks.

"Of course," Dr. Foster says as he goes out.

"I'll go and get Rosie and Christina," Gerry says as he gives Ellie a kiss. Ellie whines when she sees her Grandpa leaving.

"It's okay he will be right back," Bibi says rubbing her chunky legs. "We will call Mommy and Daddy a little later and tell them what's going on. Let's let them enjoy their last day," Bibi says.

* * *

Liv and Fitz arrived at Stonefield Resort. Liv organizes a lunch at the Mango Tree restaurant and then a couples massage at the spa after. They are having lunch and have eyes for no one but each other.

"I can't believe you won't let me open my gift yet."

"It's important that you open it when we get back to the house," she says ominously.

"What do you have up your sleeve?" Fitz says.

She reaches her hand across the table and intertwines her fingers with his. "You changed my whole life Fitzt. I will never be able to explain it. I used to dream about finding a real prince charming and then you appeared on a magazine cover and put me under your spell. You treat me like I'm a queen," she's getting emotional trying to find her words.

"Because you are," he says.

"When you look at me the hairs on my arms stand up. My heart starts to beat so fast I feel like I can't catch my breath. When you kiss me my skin just opens up to you and when you make love to me…"

"I love you," he says to her simply.

"You complete everything that was incomplete in my life. The family we've created together, it's the best thing that ever happened to me. I just love you and I hope that I can show you as much as you show us everyday," Liv finishes.

He lifts her palm to his lips and kisses it, "You complete me," he says. Liv starts to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Are we quoting Jerry Maguire?" she says.

Fitz looks confused for a moment and then he remembers the film, "Hey that was the pivotal moment of that film. It's not every day a man gets to stand in front of the love of his life and tell her that she completes his life. She makes his life worth living. She makes me want to see every new day with her and finish every day with her. Everything good in my life is you," he says.

At this point she's a blubbering mess, "Why do you like to embarrass me in public?"

"Because I like bragging about you and I want people to know that I am a fool for you and I don't care who knows it," he laughs.

"Fitz," she whispers.

He reaches over the table, "Shut up and kiss or I'll do something really embarrassing," he says as people quickly notice. She begins to kiss him back when her phone rings. He grunts, playfully, "Don't answer that."

Liv looks down to see it is Bibi, "It's your mom," she says as she answers.

"I hate to call you," Bibi says.

"That's okay! Are you looking for Fitz?" Liv says.

"No, it's Ellie," Bibi says quickly.

Liv looks up at Fitz, immediate fear in her eyes, as she questions Bibi, "What's wrong with Ellie?" she asks, becoming upset immediately.

Fitz moves quickly to Liv's side, "Mom what's going on?"

"Everything is fine now," Bibi says.

"What happened?" Liv says.

Bibi is rocking Ellie, who is now fast asleep. "She was crying last night. She woke up crying. She was miserable. We took her to the emergency."

A mother's instinct kicks in, "Ear infection," Liv says.

"Yes, she's okay. I promise you she's okay," Bibi answers.

"Mom," Fitz says, wanting assurance.

"Yes, she's good, son," Bibi answers.

"How high was her temperature?" Liv asks.

"It was 102' but it's down now. The doctor is going to let us go home. We have to pick up her drops. She is sleeping now," Bibi explains.

Liv is silent. Fitz can tell what she's thinking. He whispers to her, "We can leave now. I'll call the pilot."

Bibi shakes her head, "Son, I promise you, she's okay. I just wanted you to know what was going on."

Fitz looks at Liv. "It's up to you."

"What if she needs me?" Liv says.

Bibi quickly switches and facetime's them. They answer. "Listen, you won't get home until late right now if you left. See, she's okay," Bibi says pointing the phone in Ellie's direction. Just as Bibi said, she's fast asleep in her arms.

Liv of course, has tears in her eyes at this point. Fitz is rubbing her back. Onlookers are wondering why this once flirty and kissy couple has turned to sadness, "I suppose you are right," Liv answers. "Mom, are you sure she's okay?"

"I am positive. The medicine they gave her is already working. She was exhausted and somehow Gerry keeps her laughing."

"Where is Christina?" Liv asks.

"Gerry took her and Rosie back to the house. They didn't need to sit here. She's perfectly fine. She patted Ellie's face before he left and tried to give her a kiss. They are going to be thick as thieves those two," Bibi says.

Fitz is beaming with pride. He's trying to keep Liv calm. "They are okay," he whispers to her.

"We are not staying that extra day we were talking about," she says to Fitz.

"You can," Bibi answers.

"I wouldn't feel right," Liv says.

"Olivia, I have had 2 children. I've dealt with runny noses, diaper rashes, fevers, colds, scratched knees, broken arms and legs. I think I can handle a little ear infection. She will just get a little extra holding from Grandma."

Liv looks over at Fitz, who knows she's more upset than she's even showing. "I think she's okay but it's up to you. I think mom can handle it." He looks at Ellie who is sleeping peacefully. He gets up from Liv's side and walks away to talk to her mom. "Let's me talk to you and I'll let you know. She's just upset and worried."

"I know. I just wanted you all to know what was going on and not keep it from you. I promise you. She's okay and if you wanted to stay one more day, do it. You two needed this time away," Bibi encourages.

Fitz looks back at Liv who is now on his phone. "I will call you a little later. I think she's calling Rosie right now. Give our baby a kiss and tell her we love her," Fitz says.

"I will," Bibi answers as they hang up.

Fitz walks back over to the table. As he expected, Liv is on the phone with Rosie. Fitz reaches down again to see his other angel. Christina is talking up a storm to her. She is the picture of a perfect bubbly almost 9 month baby. Liv takes a deep breath, "Is she eating okay Rosie? Is everything okay?"

"She's fine Mrs. Grant. She's so full of energy," Rosie laughs.

"Hey Princess it's daddy," Fitz says.

Out of nowhere, Christina says, "Da."

Liv and Fitz look at each other, "Did you hear that?" Fitz says.

Playfully Liv answers, "No, I didn't."

"I think she said Da," Fitz says.

Liv shakes her head looking back at the screen, "Baby, you have to do something for Mommy," she says to Christina.

"Da Da," Christina answers.

"No, Mama," Liv corrects her and that makes Fitz and Rosie laugh.

"Someone is jealous," Fitz laughs.

She elbows him in the side, "Sweet pea, I need you to take care of your sister. Make sure she is okay. Keep her company." Christina answers with a babble that is probably the best sound they can hear from their baby right now.

"Rosie," he looks at Liv, hesitating, "We may stay an extra day. If we do, we will let you know."

"Very well sir," Rosie answers.

"I love you baby," Liv says to Christina. Christina is trying to touch the screen to talk to the baby.

"Da Da loves you to Princess," Fitz adds with a chuckle.

They hang up. Liv looks at him, "I carried them around everyday with them 9 months. Eating everything they wanted, suffering heartburn in the process. Losing sleep because I was uncomfortable. I went to the bathroom every hour on the hour because they were doing laps on my bladder and the first words they try is Daddy. It's unbelievable," Liv protests.

"They'll probably say Mommy next," Fitz assures her.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"Kind of," he smiles crookedly

"You really think they are okay," Liv says seriously looking at him.

He gently kisses his wife, knowing she needs all the assurance in the world that she's the best mother. "I really think they are okay. If mom thought it as more serious, she would have insisted we come home. She didn't. "

"Maybe we shouldn't have let Sarah take the week off. Maybe your mom needed the help. I mean it's two of them, not one," Liv questions herself.

"My mom was able to handle me and Chris. We were two years apart. Not to mention the third child, my father. I think she can handle this for one more day," Fitz says. He lifts her face up, "Plus she has Rosie and Victoria is always great when we need extra hands. She loves them. They will be fine."

Liv lets out a deep breath, "I just don't want them to...you know..," she shrugs.

"Hey, you are the best mommy in the world," he says he brings her fingers to his lips, kissing them gently.

"I really want to stay one more day," she confesses.

"Then we will. I think we needed to get away. You've been nonstop with the girls since they were born. You earned a little holiday. Plus, we've had a week of uninterrupted sex," he teases.

"Fitz," she laughs.

"Come on," he nudges.

"Okay, we can stay one more day if…"

"Yes, you can now call the girls every 30 minutes instead of every hour on the hour," he announces.

"Don't make fun of me. They are my babies," she tells him. This is truly the first time she's been away from the girls for longer than a day.

"I understand. They are my babies too."

She looks at the phone and notes the time. "We needed this time away. You are right," she answers.

"I am always right, aren't I?" Fitz answers.

She rolls her eyes then closes them. She has to talk herself into the belief that everything is okay. "They are fine," she shakes her head.

"Yes they are," Fitz says.

"Okay…..We need to go to our next appointment," she says.

"That's my girl. Where you go I'll follow," he says as they get up.

They head for the spa where their couples retreat session awaits them.

* * *

Tracey is working on some color matches. She is alternating between emails and work. She got a job already lined up for when she gets back to Toronto. Things are lining up when it comes to her life and career, she thinks. She has an email from Fitz that he sent her the day before. She's just now getting to it.

She reads the email: _Hey Tracey! I hope you are doing well. I know it doesn't seem like it but I do appreciate that you came to the hospital to check on me. That was nice of you. I know we haven't talked since then. I talked with Liv and I decided that I want closure. I certainly understand your need for closure. I want to visit his grave, put some flowers there. I want to let him know the thoughts in my head, no matter how jumbled they are. Liv and I will be back in LA on Monday. You can give me the necessary information so I can go to him. Talk to you then.. Stay well. _

Of course it's typical Fitz sweetness and compassion. But what in the hell is she going to do when she explains to him there is no body. How can she tell him that? She quickly calls her sister in a panic about what she should do.

* * *

Liv and Fitz are back from dinner. It was perfect of course. Liv did an amazing job picking the restaurant and planning the day. He gave her a hard time but what she did was perfect. She had their house attendant, that Fitz hired, has the champagne, chocolate covered strawberries ready for when they got back home. She thought of everything because she knows exactly how she wants the night to end even though her mind isn't far off from the girls. She walks in with the cutest little black teddy on but she's engrossed in her phone.

Fitz looks up. He's been waiting patiently. He whistles. It breaks Liv's concentration. She looks up blushing. "What are you doing?" she says.

"Whistling at my beautiful…. sexy... wife and wondering why she's wearing anything at all," he says as he gets on his knees and crawls across the bed to her.

Liv turns the phone to him, "She's asleep. Temperature is steadily going down."

Fitz stops, realizing she's still a little on edge. "I talked to dad while you were talking to my mom. She is doing much better."

Liv sits on the bed, "I can't help it. I am not there and I have to know she's okay."

He kisses her shoulder, "I know. That's why I called my father." He wraps her in his arms from behind. "If you don't want to stay the extra day, we don't have to. We can go home," he says kissing the side of her face.

She takes a deep breath, pulling his arms in closer. "No, I want to stay. I mean I know I need to trust your mom. I just got so worried. I mean so many things could go wrong. She could go deaf if it's too bad. She could.."

He quickly stops her by turning her body to him, "She's not going to go deaf. She's fine. Mom got her to the hospital and they are treating it. And now she's home, sleeping in her own bed and eating her favorite organic puffs you got her hooked on. The moment she stops eating those, we know something is wrong."

That draws out a laugh, "They are delicious," she says.

"If you like eating styrofoam," Fitz chuckles, pulling her into his chest.

"They are not styrofoam," she chuckles. She looks down to notice his hand is traveling. "I don't remember saying the no touching rule had ended."

"You can't expect me to keep my hands to myself do you plus I want to distract you," he says as he unties the strap in front. "Why do you have any of this on?"

"What do you mean?" she smiles as he massages her breasts.

"This teddy, it's cute. It's sexy but you didn't need it. I am always horny for you."

She loves the feel of his hands. "Well I couldn't wear that red negligee Abby bought me for our wedding night. Remember, the one you loved."

"How could I forget?" He says as he gets up and moves in front of her, easing her on her back and hovering over her. "Why couldn't you wear it?"

"My stomach," she says sadly. "It is not sexy right now.

"I beg to differ," he says as he places kisses around her stomach. He latches his fingers into the sides of her panties to pull them down.

"No, wait. You have to open your gift first," she says.

He is rubbing his nose against her warm and wet center, "I am trying to open this gift. You smell so good. I can't wait...to.."

She jumps up. "No, you have to open your gift first," she says as she moves over to the table and gets the gift, handing it to him.

He falls to bed in dramatics, burying his face in the sheet. "I want to make love to my wife and she won't let me."

"Fitz."

He sits up and starts to unlatch the box. He looks at the note again and looks up at her, "I love you too." She twirls one of his curls that's fallen in his face. The first box he opens. It's platinum cufflinks. He realizes what it has. "Livvie," he says.

"You like them?" she asks.

"Definitely," he says as he holds them up. The cuff links are engraved. One has Ellie on one and Christina on the other. "My girls," he says.

"I had a really hard time figuring out a gift and then I thought you would like this," she says.

"I love it. It's perfect," he says as he holds it up. He sees he has two more boxes. "There's more," he says in anticipation as he picks up the next box. Liv looks on as he opens the next one. "A matching tie clip. "I love it," he says.

"Turn it over," she says.

He does it and notices that it is Victoria's name engraved on it.. "Aww thanks Livvie," he says.

"I would never forget her. She's a part of this family unit. I love her very much," Liv says.

"She loves you too," Fitz says, planting a kiss on her.

"You have one more," Liv says as she holds up the other.

"Is this one from you?" Fitz asks.

"Yes it is," she laughs.

"Why are you laughing?" Fitz asks.

"Because I am very anxious about what you will think of it."

"Well let's see," Fitz says as he begins to open the box. It's an engraved bill fold. The engrave says, _**Spend Wisely**_. There is also an engraved pen with it that reads,_**To the love of my life**_: _**Thanks for showing me the true spice of life**_. He looks up at Liv with a smile. He opens the fold and pulls out what looks like a checkbook. "You bought me checks for my wallet. Do people still use checks?"

Liv rolls her eyes, "Open it," she giggles.

He opens it and erupts into laughter. "Oh shit," he says. The checks read, **Sex Checks.**

"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting," she laughs.

"Can I use one tonight?"," he asks.

"Spend Wisely," she says as she sits back on the bed, still clad in her see through lace black bra and panties. She slightly opens her legs. "I want you to spend your money wisely."

He hurriedly uncaps his new pen and writes out 3 checks out. Liv is hysterically laughing. "What do I do next?"

"Put them where you want them," she says with lust filled eyes.

He tears off the first check and places it inside her bra and follows with the next check putting in the other. He takes the third check and tucks it in the loop of her underwear. He starts traveling up her body. He lands on her lips and kisses her warmly. "You are going to go broke," he nuzzles against her lips.

"Why is that?" she says sexily.

"I made it to cash. I can take as much as I want," he says huskily as he starts to suck her neck and moves in down her neck.

"Lucky me," she says as he moves down further and a swift move, he rifts her panties from her. The tear is ferocious. She gasps

"Happy Anniversary," he says as he enters her. She's wet and waiting for him.

"Happy Anniversary," she says breathless as he begins to move inside of her. He strokes her softly, making sure to stare into her eyes. The pace is agonizingly beautiful. He's engorged into her hot and we cavern. He starts to thrust in and out of her sharply and beautifully. She's crying his name as he makes love to her hard and long. "Don't stop," she whispers as he presses himself into her. She's gripping his biceps, digging her nails in. "You feel so good," she whispers as she sucks his ear.

This sets his arousal on fire. He makes her body his buffet and feasts on every lovemaking is hot. It's sweaty and it's perfect as they drink each other in. This love making goes on all night.

It's the next morning and they are laying in each other's arms. Their bodies are stuck to each other. They have the shutters open to let the ocean breeze in. They are just listening to each other's breathing.

"Last night was amazing," Liv says.

"Yes it was," he says as he kisses her head.

"I'm exhausted," Liv says with a laugh.

"I'm pretty tired too. Someone kept asking me for sex," he says playfully.

"Who kept writing checks?" Liv says.

"I was spending wisely," Fitz defends.

"After we took the shower, I don't even remember my head hitting the bed," Liv says through a yawn.

"Yes, you went straight to sleep. I guess I wore you out," he says proudly. Before he even knows she's on top of him straddling him.

"I was recharging," Liv says.

"For what?" Fitz says. Without answers, she pushes his boxers down. She releases him and places her mouth on him. She moans at the first feel of her lips around his tip. "Baby, da….damn," Fitz says as she starts to suck him softly. She moves her tongue up and down him, swirling her tongue tip around his head every few seconds. He gyrates his hips as she takes him in further. Liv is giving him the blow of his dreams. The sounds of her suck and lick is driving him crazy. "Right there Livvie, right there!," He pleads.

The way she massages him with her fingers and she licks that ridges of his length. It's beyond erotic. He's close, so close. The way she digs her fingers into his thigh for support is perfect too. She wants him to know how good he made her feel last night. She's going in and he's not stopping her. She's reminding him of what she told him earlier, he's hers. She can feel his orgasm coming. The grip on the sheets are so tight he's polling the fitted sheet from its place. She massages his balls as she licks him faster. "Fuck," he yells in a fevered pitch. She chuckles. "Fuck," he says again. He holds it as long as he can as he lets go.

She crawls back up to him. She reaches for a sip of water, still straddling him. He's breathing heavy. His digs into her hip, holding her over him. She giggles, "You okay."

"No, I just died from pure ecstasy," he says between breaths.

She lays down on him. She reaches down as she gently strokes him. "What are we going to do today?"

"Recover," he laughs, kissing her temple.

"How do you feel?" She says.

"Like a million bucks," he laughs.

"How about we stay in bed a little longer? Go for a boat ride and have a picnic on the sea," Liv suggests.

He's finally able to turn, he turns to her, "I like the sounds of that." He kisses her, this time they let their tongues dominate. "I am so glad that you and I didn't give up on each other," he stops and says

"What do you mean?" Liv asks.

"That little game of cat and mouse. Sometimes it felt like we were two ships passing in the night but eventually we met. We made it real," Fitz says.

Liv smiles, kissing his chest, "I guess we were two ships," she says. She closes her eyes to take in his scent. Those words ring in her ear. Then she remembers that phrase. She remembers that card in New York City from the stranger and then she remembers what he said on New Years eve and so many years ago when they first met, "Stephen," she says under breath.

"What?" Fitz says kissing the top of her head

"Nothing, I guess we are even for wearing each other out," she covers

"Depends on if the game is over," Fitz says as he rolls on top of her.

"Maybe not," she smiles.

"Sex in the morning is always great," he says as he starts moving down her neck.

Liv is watching him as he moves down her breasts taking one of her nipples in her mouth. She hitches. "Easy," she says. "Your children still need them," she laughs.

"Their daddy needs them too," he answers as he devours each on.

Her thoughts go back to Stephen. It can't be him she thinks to herself. But it makes sense. He used that line all the time. She doesn't know how she could have forgotten it. She tries to focus on the man she loves, not that man that is possibly obsessed with her. She's going to deal with it when she gets back home. For now, she can't let her past ruin the present with her husband. He's making her feel good and she wants to enjoy it.

"Are you with me?' Fitz asks looking up at her.

"I most certainly am," she smiles as he goes back in and she giggles

That's how they spend their morning making love and enjoying each other. A perfect way to end their anniversary.

* * *

**Well, Liv has figured out it was Stephen. What happens now?**


	66. Chapter 66

Liv has been putting this off for a few weeks, talking to Stephen. But she knows she needs to do this. She has to confront him, even though she hasn't told Fitz. She knows if she told him that he would go straight to Stephen and kick his ass. She thought, with their history and their friendship, she owed it to him to have this conversation without an audience. She sits in his office, nervous and antsy. She doesn't want to believe this of a man who protected her but she also knows he's a man that loves her. She doesn't love him the same which makes their relationship a delicate one.

He comes in, face completely lit up from the view of Liv. They haven't seen each other much and he thinks this is maybe the gift he's been waiting for. Is she coming to see him because she finally came to her senses? Is she letting go of Grant and needs his legal expertise? Liv kind of flinches when he comes in, "When my secretary told me my favorite girl was here, I told the guys to hell with the meeting," he says as he sits down.

"Stephen," Liv says in a slightly scolding way.

"I know, you are a married woman and I shouldn't talk about you like that. But you were my girl before you were his," he points out.

"We've always been friends Stephen," she corrects.

"Yes we have." He says with a bit of annoyance in his tone. "What's up? Do you want to go and see Marta?"

"No, actually Fitz and I went to see her recently. I hate to see her there but she looks okay. She's worried about Pilar. I haven't been able to find her or talk to her."

"I haven't seen her since the trial," Stephen says.

"I really hope she's okay. Marta says she hasn't been to see her in months but she writes and sends her money."

"I am sure she's okay," Stephen says.

"But Marta is not why I'm here," Liv says.

"Is this a visit that is going to make me happy?" Stephen asks. He doesn't know what he's about to be hit with.

"I know it was you Stephen," Liv says.

"It was me. I am afraid I don't understand. What did I do?" Stephen asks.

"You crossed the line," she answers.

"How have I crossed the line Liv?" He asks defensively.

"You sent those flowers in New York. It was you, all this time. You've been dropping me those lines," she explains. His face has grown shades of pale. "You sent me those letters at the studio. It took me a while to figure that out. They were always one liners and always warm at the same time. I just thought you were an obsessed fan."

"I am a fan," he answers.

Liv shakes her head. "Why Stephen?"

Stephen gets up. She flinches again because now the fear that seat in her since she figured this out is that she never knew the real Stephen. "Why do I love you? Why can't I seem to give you up? I sure as hell wish I knew. I just can't seem to let you go."

"Why would you scare me that way?"

He quickly goes to her kneeling, grabbing for her hand but she pulls away. That pricks him painfully. "I never wanted to scare you. I wanted you to remember the beginning. I wanted you to remember us. We had a good thing Liv."

"That you messed up but we had a friendship that meant a lot to me. You always meant a lot to me," she tries to explain. She realizes that he's a case. She realizes that he's a session that she can't just pack away.

"Yes, I sent the flowers. I watched him take you around New York, proud of himself. He was so proud you were carrying his babies inside you. We could have had that life Liv."

"Stephen, do you hear yourself? That wasn't our life even before I met Fitz. That wasn't our life when I was trapped with Edison. But we did have a special bond and a friendship that I treasured and you..," she shakes her head again. She can't help but let the tears fall. She's hurt and the feeling of betrayal is strong for her.

"You remember that night after what happened. You remember what we did," he asks.

"When you brought me home from the police station after Jake died?"

"Yes, that night," Stephen says.

"Of course I remember. You bathe me and you put me into bed and you held me the rest of the night while I cried. I felt like I never stopped crying that year."

"I held you for 4 nights straight until you were ready to go home. I was your protector. I took care of you. I loved you."

"I love you Stephen but as a friend. I am sorry if I ever led you on or made you feel like, even after Jake, that there was a chance. That time was hard for me. That time was scary. Maybe I shouldn't have leaned on you like I did. Maybe I shouldn't have let you be everything I needed at the time but you said being my friend was enough," Liv says.

"I lied okay. I lied but I would have said whatever you wanted me to say, to keep you in my life. I never wanted you to leave."

"We can't do this Stephen. You have to let me go. We can't do this. We can't be friends," Liv explains.

"What do you mean we can't be friends? Is that what Fitz told you to say? Is that Fitz's idea? I wouldn't be surprised, he always wanted me out of your life. He wishes I was never in it."

"Stephen you've been stalking me," Liv says as if he misses the gravity of the situation.

"I wasn't stalking you Liv. I just wanted you to know I was always out there, loving you."

"And it's wrong," Liv answers.

"I am not going to apologize for fighting for something I love. I love you Olivia."

"But I can't love you. I can't keep you in my life if it doesn't do anything but hurt me and hurt you. My husband doesn't know I am here Stephen. He doesn't know that you are the mystery person. You have to let me go. You have to move on with your life, the same way I've moved on with mine."

"You have always been my life," he answers simply. Liv knows her words won't make a difference. "He doesn't deserve you," Stephen continues.

"Stephen, don't make this hard on me."

"Are you going to tell him? Are you going to open that Pandora's box?" Stephen asks.

"That's up to you. I don't want to make that hard decision to have to tell him," Liv says sadly. He knows what she means and she hates it. "I want to believe that the Stephen who took care of me and was there for me, will be here for me now."

"You gave Edison chances he never deserved," Stephen says.

"And you know why?"

"The moment you were free, you never looked my way. I've been there all the time. Why didn't I deserve a second chance?"

Liv gets up, feeling like she's hitting a wall that will never crack, "I have to go."

"I think I deserve an answer to my question?"

"This is goodbye Stephen," Liv answers.

"Olivia," he says.

"Be my friend right now. Love me enough right now to accept that," Olivia says.

"Don't ask me to do that. I can't do that," Stephen answers.

"You have to," Liv responds as she goes to the door to leave.

He doesn't go after her. He watches her walk out of his life. She closes the door, he says to himself, "I can't."

Just as Liv is leaving. She gets a phone call. She answers just as Stephen's secretary buzzes in to Stephen. She hears what she says loud and clear, _Sir, Abby Whelan is on the line. _Liv tries not to react but why is Abby Whelan calling Stephen. She goes out of the door, her curiosity more peaked than ever.

* * *

Tracey is waiting to go into Fitz's office. Brittany announced her arrival but Fitz has been in back to back meetings. She's been on edge since he called her, wanting to see her and talk to her without Liv. Brittany is giving her a stare that can only be described as unimpressed.

"You don't remember me," Tracey says.

"I do," Brittany answers.

"You've been here a long time," Tracey acknowledges. She's fishing for something and Brittany can feel it.

"Mr. Grant is a great boss," Brittany says.

"Did you two ever?"...Tracey starts. "I know it's not my business but I'll ask anyway..you know."

"That's none of your business," Brittany says.

Tracey laughs, "Whenever someone says it's none of your business, it's usually someone's business and the answer to the question is a defensive yes." Brittany tries to ignore her. "It's okay. He's pretty irresistible."

"It was a one time thing. Why do you care?" Brittany asks.

"The two Mrs. Grants, do they know?"

"They both know. His current wife knows she has nothing to worry about. I'm not out to get Mr. Grant. I am out to keep my job. I love my job. I am getting married and I love him." Brittany says.

"No need to get defensive," Tracey says coyly.

"Well we both have something in common," Brittany fights back.

"What is that?" Tracey asks.

"We are both the past," Brittany reminds her. That just makes Tracey's blood boil from within.

Fitz had the door cracked. "Tracey you can come in," he says appearing.

They both look up a little shocked. Tracey gets up. She can see he's all business on his face. "Hello."

"Hello," he says dryly as she walks in and he closes the door behind them.

Tracey knows him pretty well. She can see the discontent on his face. "What's wrong?"

"That was inappropriate what you asked her," Fitz says.

"Asked who?" Tracey says.

"Brittany. That was none of your business."

"It was a question. I was curious," she defends.

"Still none of your business," Fitz says.

"I'll apologize on my way out," Tracey says curtly.

"Thank you," Fitz answers.

She's never gotten a chance to ask him because she never believed it. But now, she's not so sure. She decides it's time just like she's sure Fitz thinks it is time to lay things out on the table. "Is it true you suggested on a different designer?"

Fitz is now seated in his chair opposite Tracey. "Yes it was me. I know you think it was Olivia but it wasn't. She wanted me to give you a chance."

"And why didn't you?" Tracey asks.

"Because I didn't trust you Tracey and obviously my instinct was right. Brittany has nothing to do with our relationship. Brittany has nothing to do with our past but there you were asking her about us. Why? What was the point of that?"

"What do you want from me?" She asks. She is angry now.

"I want to know where our son is buried. I want to visit his grave. I want to put flowers on it. I want to tell him how sorry I am that wasn't there for him. I want him to know that if I had known I would have been right there. I would have been there for him."

"But you weren't," Tracey spits back.

"Because you denied me of that. You didn't give me the chance." Tracey has no return for that statement. "Why didn't you give me the chance?"

"What was the point Fitz? We've been over this. You chose your father over me," she guilts him.

"It has nothing to do with the child we made. You should have told me."

"I suppose you want me to apologize for making a decision that was best for me."

"I want you to care," Fitz answers.

"The same way you cared about me," she responds.

"Where is his gravesite?"

"He doesn't have one?"

Fitz confused, "Why?"

"Because there isn't one," she answers.

"That's not a good enough answer," Fitz says.

"Well that is the only one you are going to get," she says as she gathers her purse and goes to the door.

"Tracey," he says.

"Goodbye Fitz," she answers as she slams the door on her way out.

Fitz balls up his fist. That didn't go at all the way he expected it to. He picks up his phone to dial Olivia which she doesn't answer. She wonders where he is.

* * *

Liv has made her way to the radio station. She hasn't been there since she left. Her life has been the twins and Fitz and just being a good mother. She goes through the doors and there Morris. He's still the security guard protecting and serving like he always has.

"Ms. Pope...or is Mrs. Grant. I don't know what to call you," he says.

"Olivia is still okay," she smiles.

"How is your family? How are the girls?"

Without hesitation, she pulls out her phone. She opens some pictures of them. "Here they are," she says as she shows him.

Morris smiles, "They are really beautiful. They take after their mother."

"You were always a charmer," Liv laughs.

"Are you coming back?" Morris asks.

"No, just here to see Abby. It's so good to see you Morris."

"You too ….Olivia," he says as Olivia goes for the elevator. "Oh, Ms. Pope, I almost forgot," he says. Liv turns around, "Tell your husband thank you for the raise. It really helped a lot."

Liv looks a little confused. She obviously didn't know. "I will tell him," she answers as the elevator buzzer rings.

Liv makes it to Abby's office. She's on the phone as Liv takes a seat. Abby talks to the person on the other line, "I have got to call you back. My best employee is here," she starts. She begins to laugh, "Yes, Olivia Pope."

Liv smiles as she looks around the office. The place smells just like she remembers. Her old stomping ground. Her old home. "Who was that?" Liv asks as she hangs up.

"That was Stan Holder," Abby says.

"Oh my God! Is he still causing havoc wherever he goes?" Liv asks.

"Of course he is. He asked if you were coming back. He doesn't know about the television deal. He would be telling everyone if he did," Abby says.

"I can't believe we are starting in a few months, interviewing and assembling the team," Liv says.

"Me either. It's going to be great," Abby says as she eyes Liv. She can tell that something is on her mind. "Are you having cold feet?"

"No, I think I am ready. I just want to get past the twins 1st birthday party and then I am ready to dive in feet first," Liv says.

"Me too," Abby says. "Liv is everything okay. I can see your wheels turning."

"Why are you calling Stephen? What's going on?" Liv asks.

Abby's throat catches, "Me and Stephen. Why do you ask?"

"I went to see him today and you called for him," Liv says.

"Oh that….it was nothing," Abby tries to wave off as she can't look Liv in the eye.

"Abby, what's going on? You and David aren't married unless you are planning on it and you want David to sign a prenup," Liv points out.

Abby gets up from her desk. The guilt is not choking her, "Liv, nothing is going on."

"Okay, so you aren't lying to me?"

Abby takes a breath, "Remember I asked you if you ever regretted something."

"Yes," Liv answers confused.

"I've been sleeping with Stephen,"Abby admits.

Liv is shocked, "Abby why? Why would you sleep with him? Why would you cheat on David? David really loves you."

"And I love David," Abby proclaims.

"You sure as hell don't act like it," Liv responds.

"Don't judge me," Abby turns to her angrily.

"I am not judging you. I am judging your choices Abby. Why would you risk this?" Liv asks.

"I wanted help with you. I wanted him to help me convince you to do the show. He's known you longer than anyone and I thought talking to him would be a good thing. He could tell me how to get through to you," Abby explains.

"And somehow that turned into you cheating on David. The show was that important to you. You couldn't just talk it out with me. You couldn't ask me to explain my reservations Abby. So, you went behind my back," Liv says.

"I wasn't trying to go behind your back you Liv," Abby answers.

"What would you call it?" Liv resolves.

Abby starts to cry, "You had already decided to do the show by the time I went to him. We just hadn't had a chance to talk yet."

"How was Stephen supposed to make me see the light?" Liv asks.

"I don't know. I just wanted this Liv. I just wanted this chance and…"

"You were going to strongarm me. Was that what you were going to do? You were going to use him to what, seduce me maybe. Was he going to seduce me on your behalf?"

"No Liv. That wasn't it. I just...call it desperation. You can call it stupidity. I don't know what I expected. I saw a prize I wanted and I went for it."

Liv let's this all sink in. She gets up from her seat. "You were my best friend Abby. You were the one person I could go to when I first moved here and I needed a friend. I expected my friend to not think about my best interests. I know it hurt when I left the radio show but I had to do it for me. I had to do that for my family and what I felt they needed from me at the time."

"I get it Liv I get it and I'm sorry," Abby says.

"I agreed to do this show because it would be different and there was the element of excitement there for me. But most of all, I wanted to do it for my friend who did so much for me when I needed her. I wanted to return the favor. But I don't think I can do it if it means you'll do anything for it. Like go to the man that is obsessed with me."

"What do you mean?" Abby asks.

"I ended my friendship with Stephen today because it's no longer a healthy relationship. Remember those roses that the stranger sent me in New York when Fitz and I were at dinner?"

"Yes what about them?"

"That was Stephen. Those letters I used to get here at the studio, that was Stephen. And if that wasn't enough, you brought him into your bed as another way to me," Liv explains.

"If I had known Liv, I would have never done it," Abby says.

"How can I believe that? You said you saw the prize you wanted and you went for it."

"Liv," Abby says.

"I am not doing the show Abby. I can't do it," Liv says as she gathers her things.

"Liv," she says.

"Maybe I need to break ties with a lot of things that my life doesn't have room for anymore," Liv finishes.

"What does that mean?" Abby asks. "You don't have room for your friends."

"I have room for my friends. The question is, does my friend have room for me?" Liv says as she walks out.

"Shit," Abby says. She knows going after Liv won't do any good. It hits her what's happened, she begins to cry.

Harrison walks in, "Boss a few things…." he starts.

"What happened?" Harrison asks.

"I really screwed up. I really screwed up," Abby says.

"With what?" Harrison asks.

"Liv. I should have listened to you. I should have listened to Quinn. I should have listened to Liv," Abby says.

"Is this about the show?" Harrison asks.

"Yes, I messed up and now she's not doing it."

Harrison shakes his head, "I told you Red. I told you. When you play with fire you get burned. When you go behind your friends back you fuck up."

"What if she never speaks to me again? What if I just lost my best friend?" Abby asks.

Harrison looks, "I don't know what to tell you," he says as he turns and goes out.

* * *

Liv is at home now sitting on their patio that outlooks that backyard and pool. She knows she needs to tell Fitz about Stephen but she doesn't want to rock this boat. Not right now. The kids are asleep at the same time. She is taking in the peace and quiet.

Fitz finds out the girls are asleep. He goes into their room to find them in dream land looking like angels. He reaches down and kisses them softly. He goes into their bedroom, to find the patio doors open. He walks out softly to find her sitting there. He reaches over the seat, "There you are."

She flinches, "Hey you!"

"I called you earlier. You didn't pick up," Fitz says.

Liv takes a breath, "I'm sorry. I got so busy."

"Everything okay," Fitz says as he takes her hand.

"I am not doing the show."

"Why?" Fitz asks, surprised at how she just blurts it out.

"I don't want to do it," Liv says.

Fitz gets in front of her. "You wanted to do it. You want to do it. What's going on?"

"I just don't think it is right for me, for us."

"Did you tell Abby?" Fitz asks.

"Yes I did. I think Abby and I need some space."

"What happened with you and Abby baby?"

Liv looks at him, "Nothing that I want to talk about right now. We have a party to plan for our girls. They are going to be 1."

"No, you are not just going to tell me you aren't doing the show and then change the subject. What happened?"

"What happened with you and Tracey?" Liv asks.

"Liv come on. Talk to me please," Fitz pleads.

"It's between me and Abby. What happened with Tracey?"

"It didn't go well. She doesn't want to tell me where the grave is."

Liv starts to laugh, "I am not surprised. Just something else to hold over your head," she says.

"She's never going to tell me and she's going to do it out of spite. I am not going to play her games any longer, I am done with her."

She looks at him, "Isn't it something how the past never seems to go away?"

"My past is not going to hurt us Livvie. My past is just that, the past. I don't want you to be afraid of it. I love you and you know that," he says tracing her cheek.

"I know you do. I don't doubt that. It's just that our past is muddied with so many things I think just wouldn't have happened if we had met sooner. Why didn't we meet sooner?" Liv asks. Fitz doesn't know that she's not just referring to Tracey but Stephen.

Fitz has never seen her this way. He's never seen her so reflective. She has tears in her eyes. He wipes the tear, "What kind of coward was I to marry her and not wait for you," he says.

"What?" She asks as her eyes dance into his.

"I asked myself that all the time. And the only answer I can come with is Victoria."

"She's an amazing kid," Liv smiles.

"Yes she is but what's wrong?"

"I just wish you had come along before Edison and swept me away and by now we would probably have 4 kids and a dog."

"That's two down and two to go. And you want a dog," Fitz says.

Liv laughs, "Because I want a little dog and I know you want a big dog. I think the girls need a dog."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. That's what I wanted to get them," Fitz says.

"The girls," Liv says.

"Yes, for their birthday."

"So you want three dogs. One for you too," Liv laughs.

"Can I mommy?" Fitz jokes. "Mine will be little when I first get him," he says as he kisses her thigh.

"Fine! You can have a dog too," Liv agrees.

"Don't think because we are getting these new members to our family that I have forgotten you and Abby are fighting and you quit the show."

"When I am ready to talk about it, I'll talk about it."

"I'll hold you to that," Fitz says as he lifts up and stands. He reaches for her hand.

"What do you want?" Liv asks.

"I would like to fondle my wife for a little bit before our kids get up and command our full attention," he smirks.

Liv slaps his shoulder blade, "You are so inappropriate."

"I never pretended to be anything else," he jokes as he nuzzles his face between her breasts.

She moans as he bites her shirt, wanting to rip it off with his teeth. "That is going to have to wait. I have things to do," she says as she tries to break free of hold.

"What could be more important than some much needed fondling?" Fitz says.

"I don't know. I have my blog to write." She laughs, knowing that is the worst excuse she can give him.

He doesn't say a word, "It's going to happen right here on the bed."

"Someone could walk out to the pool and see us," she laughs.

He is peppering her neck with kisses, "I don't care."

"I care. I am not an exhibitionist," she says as she tries to swat him away.

"Right here or the bed. Pick one," he insists.

"Bed," she concedes.

"Very good answer, he says as he picks her up by the waist walking back into the bedroom. They are kissing as they hit the bed without warning, causing them both to fall forward. They both start to laugh.

"Stop it, we are going to wake them up."

"Trust me, we won't," he says as he starts unbuttoning her shirt and nipping at her skin.

"Fitz, what about….," she stops mid sentence, he's rolling her nipple between his fingers.

"I'm making up for us not meeting sooner," he chuckles as he dips his fingers inside of her.

She gives up trying to do anything and just let's him work his fondling magic on her.

She sucks her tongue in ecstasy. "Yes," she hisses as they have a wonderful late afternoon delight. No sex just him exploring her body with his fingers all over her.

* * *

Abby walks into Stephen's bachelor pad. You wouldn't exactly call it a condo. He's got the wine popped and the music low. You wouldn't know that he and one of his best friends cut ties earlier that day. If he's upset about it, he's not showing it.

"I have been waiting for you Red," Stephen says.

Abby is trying to not to let on. "We need to talk to Stephen."

"About what? David is out of town. You took the night off so we could have sex and more sex and more sex. What do we need to talk about?"

"Liv found out about us," Abby answers.

Stephen's face turns pale. "How did she find out?"

"You were stalking her," Abby asks.

"I never stalked her," Stephen says.

"You sent her anonymous letters and flowers. You followed her to New York. It doesn't even make any sense."

"What doesn't make any sense is that you let me trick you into opening your legs for me because you were power hungry. And the funny thing is, we never talked about how to get through to Liv. We just had sex, which you enjoyed."

"Did you just sleep with me because that's the closest you could get to Olivia? Your plan was to sleep with her stupid best friend," Abby says.

"I slept with you because it was easy. You were easy. Does it make me a son of a bitch? Yeah it does but you were a willing participant. We both got what we wanted from it. You were running from commitment and I needed to get laid. Maybe I imagined it was Liv and not you but I had a good time," Stephen huffs.

"I lost my best friend today," Abby says.

"I lost mine too," Stephen says.

"You are right, I was running from commitment and now I am screwed. I cheated on my boyfriend. I hurt my best friend and now she's not doing the show," Abby announces.

Without thinking about it, Stephen grabs Abby. "What did you just say?"

"Let go of me. You are hurting me," Abby says. She's shaking. She's never seen this side of him or she never thought it was there.

Stephen realizes he is hurting her. He lets go of her, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He tries to call himself. "Did you tell that guy that she won't be doing the show?"

"Who?" Abby says. She is trying to leave. Suddenly she feels like her skin is crawling and he's the last person she wants to be around.

"That guy, the producer," Stephen asks, trying to act like he doesn't know who is.

"I will tell him tomorrow," Abby says.

He tries to cover his tracks, "It's a shame. I really thought Liv would have been great at it. She would have been a natural."

"I think she would have too but that doesn't matter anymore," Abby says. "I need to go. I need to figure out how to look at myself in the mirror and face David when he comes back. I am sure redemption is not something you care about," Abby says grabbing her things.

"I only care about what's mine," Stephen says.

Abby shakes her head and heads out of the door.

Stephen runs to the phone. He dials . He leaves a simple message. _I have some bad news. Liv is not going to do the show. Call me when you get this. I will figure this out._

He holds the phone to his chin. The anger he is feeling right now is raging. It's all falling apart. His plan all along was to seduce Liv once he got her on his turf under his thumb. Work and leisure would all run together. And now, it's all slipping out of his reach. He has to make her his. He has to have and he doesn't want to give up without a fight.

* * *

It's the day before the party. Liv and Fitz can hardly believe it. Their girls are 1 and the light of their lives. They are walking and doing their own version of talking too. They decided to give the girls their present before the party. They are in their high chairs, Liv is feeding them. Barbara and Maya have arrived to be the proud grandmas.

"Liv, what time is the cake coming?" Maya asks.

"They are supposed to be here 10am sharp. They are going to do the set up and have it finished and ready by the time the party starts at 11:30."

"Who knew catering a toddler party would be this involved and expensive?" Bibi says.

"Fitz said spare nothing for his angels," Liv answers.

"What did Fitz say?" He asks as he comes in. The moment he comes in the girls start to call for their DaDa.

"That money was no object for their birthday," Liv says as he reaches down kissing her and the girls. "Yes my love, that's daddy."

"That's right!," Fitz says as he makes blow noises on their cheeks. They fall over in their chair laughing.

Bibi and Maya watch this. They can't be more happy for their children and the life they've made for each other. The babies are itching to get out of their chair to be with Daddy.

"Come on Fitz, I need them to finish their food," Liv says.

"I will feed them," he says as he sits to take over.

"Is everything ready outside?" Liv asks.

"Yes, Victoria is entertaining them right now. She's already in love," Fitz answers.

"What kind did we get?" Maya asks.

"The girls have Yorkshire Terriers. One is golden and one is red. I figure whichever they claim first is theirs. They are small dogs," he smiles at them as they each take another spoon of their applesauce. "And I got us a Great Pyrenees. He's going to be a great guard dog," Fitz says.

"Oh Fitz, you got the Pyrenees," Liv says grabbing his neck.

"I was listening. That's what my beautiful wife wanted so that's what I got," he grins.

"I could marry you. If I wasn't already head over heels for this guy, I would," she teases.

"Who is? He's one lucky bastard," Fitz charms.

"He sure is," she smiles and then whispers in his ear, slightly licking his ear, "And you are going to get even luckier tonight."

"You promise," he says.

"Mama...Mama…," Ellie says.

"Mama's here baby," Liv says kissing her temple.

"Mama," Tina follows suit.

"Let's go see the dogs," Maya rolls her eyes playfully saying to Bibi.

"Yes...to be young again," Bibi says.

"You okay," Fitz asks.

"I am wonderful. Our babies will be 1 tomorrow and I have you. Life is good. I'm so blessed," she says emotionally.

"Life is better," Fitz says, giving her a kiss.

"I can't wait to see their faces," Liv says.

"Let's do it," Fitz suggests as they get the girls out of their chairs and bring them outside.

They make it outside and the dogs are already at home. The babies' faces light up as they see the dogs running around.

"Can you say puppy?" Liv says holding Ellie.

"Come on, say puppy for mommy and daddy," Fitz says.

"P…," Christina spits which makes everyone laugh.

"I love them dad. They are so cute," Victoria says.

"You get to name him," Fitz says as she rubs the Pyrenees stomach.

They sit the girls on the grass to see if the puppies take to them. The red puppy goes straight for Ellie. Ellie tries to hug her which the puppy loves. Christina tries to crawl after the other puppy as she tries to run from her. The sight is too cute not to record.

Ellie is holding her puppy close and she's taken to Ellie already. Christina starts to cry because her puppy runs away. Fitz gets the puppy, consoling her, getting her calm. Then he sits her in Christina's lap. The puppy fidgets but after a few moments she settles on her lap contently.

"How about Teddy?" Victoria says.

Everyone looks at each other. Liv looks at Fitz, "That's perfect!"

"Teddy it is," Fitz says. "Come here boy! Come here Teddy!"

Teddy is on overload running all around the yard.

"Lola and Lulu," Liv says.

"What?" Maya says.

"The Yorkshires, their names. How about Lola and Lulu?" Liv suggests.

The puppies are now all over the twins. "So which one is Lola and which one is Lulu?" Fitz asks.

Liv looks at the one that has totally taken Ellie's attention, "You are Lulu aren't you honey."

She barks a little bit which makes them laugh but scares Ellie at first. Fitz runs to her side, "It's okay baby."

"I guess that makes you Lola," Liv says to the other.

"Dad we have to get them a bunch of toys and stuff," Victoria says.

"Yeah we do."

"I can't believe we finally get a dog when I am soon to go off to college," Victoria says.

"The older child always gets the short end of the stick," Bibi jokes.

Rosie comes out, announcing that someone is at the door for Olivia.

"I wonder who that could be," Liv says. Fitz decides to go with her.

"Maybe it's something for the party," Fitz says.

"It should be," Liv says as they open the door to find Pilar standing there with what looks to be a 3 month old baby in her arms.

"Pilar," Liv says shocked. She and Fitz are both shocked.

"Hello ," she says.

Olivia doesn't know quite what to say. "Come in. Come in," Liv says as Pilar comes in with her sleeping baby.

"Can I take your bag?" Fitz asks.

"Thank you," Pilar says. She can see they are so confused and shocked. "Yes, I had a baby."

Liv takes a breath, trying to take it in. "I see."

"I know you are wondering why I am here. It's almost been a year and you haven't seen me. This is why," she says.

"Edison's," Liv can only deduce.

"Yes," Pilar says.

Liv is without words. Fitz asks, "Your mom, does she know?"

"No, that's why I haven't been to see her. I was so ashamed and I didn't know what to do. But I finally figured out what's best for him and for me," she slowly tries to explain.

"What do you mean?" Liv asks.

"I can't take care of him and finish school. This semester was hard being pregnant and all and trying to take care of him. I can't do it," she says.

"I can imagine this hasn't been easy," Liv says.

"I want you to take him," she says.

Fitz and Liv are both stricken from her words. "What?" Fitz says.

"I want you to take him," Pilar answers.

"You can't be serious. I can't take your son," Liv says.

"His name is Alessandro. I call him Alex. You can raise him with your girls. You can give him a good life, a real family."

"Do you realize what you are asking her? What you are asking us?" Fitz steps in.

"Yes I do and I know it's the right thing," Pilar says.

Liv doesn't know what to say. She's honored that someone would entrust her with their child but confused as to why she would choose her.

"I am not sure what you want me to say," Liv says.

"I want you to say yes," Pilar answers.

Liv looks at Fitz and turns back to Pilar. There is nothing but silence that feels the room. There is a baby sitting there, needing a home and Liv and Fitz have been asked to give him one.

* * *

**What will the Grants do?**


	67. Chapter 67

**1 Year Later:**

The last year of Liv's life has been nothing but transition and changes. Liv took a job with Cosmopolitan magazine, which no one saw that one coming. She's reading letters and giving advice. It's not the television show but it's perfect to be home with her kids and still work. She's the talk of the magazine world. Her podcast is getting just as much play, easily more listened to than Twilight with Olivia. Abby and Olivia hadn't spoken for months and then one day Abby showed up at her door asking for her forgiveness. Liv forgave her but the trust is broken and she doesn't know when that will come back. The issue of Stephen was seemingly over. She didn't hear from him again. Though she never told Fitz who Stephen was, Stephen is a distant memory. At least she thinks he is.

Fitz is close to breaking ground on his project in Toronto and soon they'll be getting ready to travel for that occasion. Tracey left Los Angeles never telling Fitz where their son was buried. He finally talked to Tracey's sister finding out that he was cremated. Fitz couldn't understand why she just couldn't tell him that in the beginning. She wanted to pay him back with her silence and in a way she did. That robbed him of the closure he needed but thanks to Huck, he was able to assuage one thing that was eating away at him. She wasn't lying, she had a baby and he died. He was able to get his records. Knowing the details of his son's birth and death gave him some clarity and some peace, just a little bit.

Today is the girls birthday and they are 2 years. They are more like terrible 2's but Liv and Fitz wouldn't have it any other way. They are having the most amazing and over the top party that money can buy. Once again, Fitz spared no money on his girls. Victoria is thriving in her first year of college, so she couldn't make it. She's gotta get ready for exams. The house is full of family and friends.

Little Alex and the girls are running around. He's just as active. He's fallen in love with Fitz and Olivia and the girls. They love having him around. Liv still can't believe how Pilar showed up on her doorstep but after a lot of late night talks, the decision was kind of taken out of Olivia and Fitz's hands. Edison's parents decided it was too difficult for them to take him, much to everyone's surprise. But the best that could have happened for Alex was he got a family in the most unlikely way. So today, they are celebrating Alex's official adoption too.

The girls are fighting over a toy and Liv, once again is playing referee. "Ellie you are supposed to share with your sister. It's nice to share," Liv says.

Ellie pouts, "No Mommy," she answers.

Everyone can't help but laugh. Liv tries not to laugh because she wants her to know that's not nice. "Ellie, do you tell mommy no?"

"Yes mommy," she answers, which causes another laugh.

"I swear Ellie is Olivia all over again," Maya says as she delights in her granddaughter's stubbornness.

"And Christina is definitely her father and uncle all rolled into one," Bibi says.

Christina runs to Liv, grabbing her leg. "Mommy…..Tina."

"And they are already tattletaling on each other," Liv laughs.

Marcus and his wife sit and watch in laughter. His wife, Amber and Liv have grown really close in the last year. Both married to two high powered men and Liv helped them adopt Alex. They had been trying to conceive and it wasn't happening. They wanted to try IVF but Amber was tired of the disappointment. Alex came along at the right time. He spends a lot of time at Liv and Fitz's playing with the twins. They love him. Rosie was let out early, the judge had compassion and Marcus and Amber took her in, to be their housekeeper and she can be close to her grandson. Pilar disappeared after signing away her rights. Marta is dealing with the heartbreak of not knowing where her daughter is but she gets to have a relationship with her grandson thanks to Olivia and the Walkers.

"Is this what we can look forward to in a few months?" Amber asks.

"Yes and he is already head strong so I feel for you," Liv laughs.

"I caught him the other day pulling everything out of the cabinet in the bathroom and when I asked what he was doing, he actually said he was cleaning," Amber explains.

"Oh this is the age I love," Bibi says. "They are watching and listening and absorbing everything, even though you don't know it and you find it out in the funniest ways."

"Need drink, Mommy," Christina says.

"You need a drink. Come on. Mommy will get you some juice."

"Yay Juice," Ellie says.

Liv reaches down to Ellie, "Are you gonna be nice to your sister?" Ellie shakes her head no. Liv looks over at Maya, "I am sorry for everything I ever did."

"Too late, you reap what you sow," her mom answers.

"Thanks mom," Liv says as she takes her two girls by the hand to get them some juice.

Fitz and Marcus are over talking to James and Cyrus. They bought their daughter Ella for the party. Marcus is beaming, "I'll never be able to repay you and Liv," Marcus says to Fitz.

"You don't have to repay us. He needed a home and you needed some sunshine," Fitz says. "Plus, the two months we had him. I think it was good for Liv. I don't know why but she really dealt with a lot of stuff she thought she dealt with because of him."

"Every now and then I see a little of Edison in his smile," Marcus says.

"Yeah. Liv said he has Edison's very charming smile," Fitz says.

"Nevertheless, you all really did right by him and you didn't have to," Marcus says.

"Well, we made sure everything is ironclad. He is yours and Amber and no one can take him from you," Cyrus says.

"Uncle Cyrus, we need to talk about all the presents you bought for the twins and for Alex. Having Ella has made you quite soft," Fitz says.

"My husband is not soft, he's just in touch…," James starts.

"With my feminine side," Cyrus finishes.

"You said it, I didn't," James laughs.

"Yes, Uncle Cyrus went a little overboard with presents but did you see their faces when they saw the ponies," Cyrus says.

"Alex is going to think he is a driver with the car you got him," Marcus says.

"Perfect," Cyrus says with a maniacal fun grin.

"Oh no, and here comes another guy who doesn't know how to not buy too many gifts," Fitz says as he eyes his dad who comes in.

"Where are Grandpa's two angels?" He says robustly as he comes in.

"Pop Pop," Ellie says as she sees Big Gerry. He goes over to her, starting to pick her up. Christina slaps Gerry's leg, "Pop Pop."

"That's okay, Pop Pop's got you," he says as he picks them both up.

"I am so afraid to see what he bought them," Liv laughs.

"Leave the man alone. He's a grandpa. Us grandparents have to spoil them," Maya says as Bibi is going over to join Gerry.

"Is everything all set?" Bibi says.

"Yes! They are all set," He answers as he kisses the side of the twins faces.

Fitz goes over to Liv, reaching down giving her a kiss, "You throw a great toddler party," he says.

"Thank you! Maybe it's my new profession. What are you going to do? You are being upstaged by your dad," Liv jokes.

"I decided not to even try. He's going to win anyway. He probably brought them houses," Fitz jokes.

Liv buries her face in her hand, "They are all out of control."

"Liv you brought them a new wardrobe," Fitz says.

"Not exactly! They are 2. Some clothes have to go anyway and my girls are supposed to be stylish," she defends.

They both stop watching Marcus and Amber playing with Alex. "We did good didn't we?"

"I think we did. You are absolutely perfect Fitzgerald Grant," Liv says.

"I wish I were perfect," he says. He looks at her, "What makes me so perfect anyway?" Fitz asks.

"We opened our home to him. He became a part of our family. I know that was hard for you at first but…"

"It wasn't hard for me. I think you are perfect. You had every reason to say no but you said yes and thanks to you everything worked out even better for him and for them," he says motioning to Marcus and his wife.

"But you could have said no too," Liv reminds him.

"I would never make an innocent child pay for the sins of his father. My father wasn't Edison by no means but he wasn't a saint. My mother found a way to forgive him for everything. Sometimes you have to forgive people for the sake of others. Alex didn't ask for any of this," Fitz says.

"When you say things like that, I get stars in my eyes and I want to have more of your babies," she smiles.

"I thought you said the Twinners were enough for now," Fitz says as they are now sharing their little dogs with the other kids as they all pray on the grass.

"Well, having Alex with us for the time we did, I don't know. The thought of Grant IV seems like a great idea. I know you want a son. I could see it when you were with Alex. I want to give you a son," Liv says.

He kneels down in front of her, "I would love to make more babies with you but I'm not unhappy Livvie. I have everything I need with you and the girls."

"Are you turning down nonstop sex with me?" Liv says incredulously.

He smirks, "I would never do that. I just don't want you to feel like I am not happy because I have never been happier. You and those little princesses are my life," he says as he eyes the twins. They start to cry because their dogs are trying to get away from their grips. They both start to go to them.

"Lola come back," Christina yells.

"Back Lulu," Ellie says. This makes Fitz and Liv laugh.

Alex is trying to run after the puppies with them. "Lu….," he says. "Lu….." This makes Liv and Fitz and Amber and Marcus smile.

"They definitely know which dog is which," Liv says as she smiles at their girls.

Fitz stares at his beautiful wife, asking, "Do you really want to try? Do you really want another baby?" Fitz says as they sit back down.

"Yes, I really want to try. And yes, I really want to have another one of your babies." Liv says.

"What if we try and we get another girl?" Fitz asks. "I mean my sperm seems to only create girls."

Liv rolls her eyes and laughs, "Then we have a girl and we will have to try one more time for a boy."

"Then what if that one is another girl," Fitz asks. "Try and try again."

"Then you are a girl dad and we are done sir," she laughs.

"I would be completely happy with that," Fitz says.

"So would I," Liv says as she gives him a kiss.

"Sooooo, since we have extra hands for the next few days. It's a good time to for us to sex each other up as much as we can. I mean this kid ain't gonna get here on its own." Fitz says as he grabs her face and kisses her. She falls into the kiss with a moan of almost forget where they are.

"Get a room," Harrison yells as he and Candace walk in.

Everyone in attendance turns to see what he's talking about and it makes them all laugh. Liv can't help but turn beet red from playful embarrassment.

Liv wipes the lipstick off his lips and hums, "We better open the presents."

"I hope we can finish this later," Fitz says.

"You can count on it," Liv says as he gets up and they start making their way to the present table.

Candace walks over to Maya, giving her a kiss. "Hi Aunt Maya!"

"Hi baby! So glad you made it. Let me see this ring. I can't believe he popped the question."

Liv interjects, "Neither can I. He swore he wasn't the marrying type."

"He just needed the right woman," Candace muses.

Liv hugs her cousin, "You are the best thing that ever happened to him. I am happy for you both."

"Thanks Cuz. Thanks for getting married and giving me a chance to meet him," Candace blushes.

"Have we set a date yet? Your mother is waiting. Your aunts are waiting. Your grandmother is waiting," Maya is trying to stress her point.

"We can't decide on a date. He suggested we just courthouse it," Candace said sitting.

"Your mother would never forgive you," Maya says.

"My mother would never forgive you," Liv adds.

"No I wouldn't. Harrison get over here," Maya says.

"What did you do?" Fitz says.

"I am guessing because we haven't set a date. Your mother in law, I am afraid of her and she isn't even the mother," Harrison says as she starts over.

"I am afraid of her too," Fitz says with a laugh.

"Hi Mrs….." Harrison starts.

"Don't hi me. When are you going to set a date?" Maya says point blank.

"Soon, I promise. Soon!" Harrison answers.

Liv pinches his cheek, "Welcome to the family Harrison!"

Fitz comes up behind Liv, pinching her ass slightly which makes her jump. She rests her head on his chest, "Getting started early."

"If only," he whispers back. "We better start opening the presents. These little rambunctious kids are going to be sleepy soon."

"Yes we better get started," she answers as she turns announcing its time to open the as they say this Rosie comes in with gifts.

Bibi and Gerry come back. "Too bad Quinn couldn't make it," Bibi says.

"Yeah! But, catering for the Dodgers was a couldn't pass up chance," Liv says. "But she sent them presents."

"She's really sweet. Good for her with the catering gig," Bibi says.

Rosie appears, "Mrs. Grant this was delivered a few minutes ago."

"I wonder who it's from," Liv asks as she takes the gift. Fitz pulls the card off of the top. "Who's it from?"

Fitz reads the card, "To Ellie and Christina with love! Aunt Abby." He reads.

Liv's face drops, "Abby," she says.

Maya comes behind her, "That's really nice of her."

Fitz can tell it's made her sad, "Nice of her to remember."

"Yes it was," Liv says as they go to the gift table and start to open the presents.

They open the presents and as suspected this time, Big Gerry beat Fitz. He bought them both horses. They are newborns and will grow just in time for the girls to learn how to ride.

"Really dad! Horses!" Fitz says.

"We might have great equestrian women on our hands. The girls are going to love them," Gerry says.

"At first I tried to talk him out of it but they would be so cute," Bibi says.

"My babies are not getting on horses any time soon," Liv says with a laugh.

"They will be cared for at the ranch in Santa Barbara. You can take them to visit any time. I am going to pay for their lessons." Gerry says.

"Thanks Dad," Liv says.

"I guess, thanks dad," Fitz says jokingly.

They spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing and doting on the girls. Everyone leaves except the grandparents who are squeezing every bit of spoiling the girls that they can.

* * *

Maya and Liv are getting the girls bedclothes and bath ready. Maya looks at her daughter, who she couldn't be more proud of. "That's really great what you did for Alex. I can't believe she arrived on your doorstep and made that request but there is a blessing in everything."

"Yes and he's happy and Marcus and Amber are happy."

"It was hard mom. It was really hard sometimes to look at him. He looks like Pilar but he's got that Edison smile that once charmed me. But he has such a temperament and such a sweet spirit."

"Well, he's a lucky little kid," Maya says.

"Everything is okay otherwise. I know work is going great. How about you and Fitz? Is married life still the best thing that ever happened?"

"It definitely is. I told him I want to try again for another baby," Liv says.

"You do. I'm surprised," Maya says.

"Why?"

"Well, the girls are a handful even though you have plenty of help. And now the podcast has taken off and column," Maya points out.

"I know mom and that good thing is Sarah and I have worked around the girls and the podcast. They are so independent, they scare me sometimes," Liv laughs.

"They are certainly headstrong. I just don't want you to spread yourself thin. I want you to enjoy everything, not be burnt out."

"We will be fine and if I get burnt out, I'll just move you here," Liv says.

"Don't tease me. I've thought long and hard about that," Maya laughs. "Little Alex gave you baby fever."

"More like boy fever," Liv laughs. "I want to give my husband a son," Liv explains.

Maya is about to say something when they hear the patter of little feet. "They're here…." Maya jokes.

"I wonder who that could be," Liv laughs as she opens the door.

"Mommy," Christina says as Fitz is holding Ellie."

"My angel," Liv says hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek.

"This one was starting to fall asleep. They've had a big day," Fitz says.

"Mommy's baby is tired. Mommy and Nanna are going to give you a bath and tuck you in," Liv says to Ellie who can barely keep her eyes open.

"Sleepy mommy," Ellie says.

"I know baby," Liv smiles.

"Come with Nanna," Maya says to Christina as they go toward the jack and jill bathroom.

"Did your parents leave?" Liv asks.

"Yes, they sent kisses and they'll be back tomorrow of course. After all it is another holiday." Fitz says.

"Daddy," Christina says. Fitz gives her a kiss which makes her clap.

"He excites me too, angel," Liv laughs, holding her cheek to hers.

"I am going to go and run a bath for mommy. I think she needs it," Fitz says giving her a kiss.

"Mommy definitely needs it," Liv answers with another kiss.

Fitz gives Christina another kiss, "Goodnight Princess. Sleep well."

"Night night daddy," Christina answers excitedly.

Fitz just blushes. He couldn't be more in love with his family than he already is. He turns around and goes to get that bath ready for Liv.

* * *

Liv steps into their dimly lit bedroom. Fitz has sprinkled rose petals all over the floor leading to the bath. The bubble bath is just waiting for her. The bed is filled with rose petals.

"Fitz," she whispers.

He's standing in the doorway. He clears his throat. "Hello beautiful."

"How did you have time to do all this?" Liv asks in amazement.

"Well tomorrow is Mother's Day and I want to celebrate the mother of my beautiful children."

"Oh Fitz," she smiles.

He walks over to her, taking her in his arms, "I love you very much Mrs. Grant."

"You better," she laughs.

"I already talked to your mom. She's on twin duty tonight, so I can have some hot, mind blowing sex with my wife." Fitz asks as he nuzzles neck gently.

"Please tell me you did not present it that way to my mother," Liv laughs.

"No, I told her I was going to use her edible chocolate tonight. She got the picture," Fitz says as he gently sucks the skin under her earlobe.

"Are we going to make a baby tonight?"

"I sure hope so," he laughs as he picks her up, bringing her to the bath.

They undress and get into the bath. Liv slides between his legs, resting her head on his chest.

"Today was good," Liv says as she rubs his legs.

"I think everyone had a great time," Fitz says as he gently massages her nipples.

"Mmmm, don't stop that," she says.

"Livvie, can I ask you a question?" Fitz says carefully as he keeps massaging her as requested.

Her eyes are closed, enjoying the feel of his hands. She turns to face him and locks her legs with his. "Of course you can." She immediately gets a little worried.

"Do you feel like you have to try and give me a son because of Tracey?" He asks.

She drops her head, "Fitz...I.."

"Look at me," he says. "Is that why?"

"The thought of you having a son. You were happy, even if the circumstances weren't right. And then you found out he was dead. You didn't even get to know him or meet him. A part of me, yes, it's because of Tracey but the main reason is you. Alex had something to do with it too. I love you. You are the best dad I could have asked for and the thought of adding a boy to our family, your namesake, I want that for you. I want that for us."

He pulls her in closer, kissing her sweetly, "You are the best mother I could have asked for but there's no competition. Boy or no boy, my life is complete," Fitz says. Liv smiles, touching her nose with his. "You got it."

"I got it," she laughs.

"That being said," he finishes as he slides his fingers inside of her. It makes her gasp. "I want a whole house full of kids with you," he says as he starts to flick her clit. He increases the pressure.

"Ohhh….that feels good," she whispers as he bites her lip. "More," she says softly. She spreads her legs wider, moving up and down on his fingers while he fingers her expertly. The water starts to spill over the edges of the tub.

He licks her nipple when she moves up, bringing his lips in contact with her breasts. He's running laps around her lips as he spreads his fingers inside her, moving rapidly up and down. She's now gripping the edges of the pool riding his fingers hard. She stops, rendering him confused. "What's wrong?" He asks out of breath. She's out of breath. She releases herself from him. She gets on her knees and grabs on to the edge of the tub again. She spreads her legs and lifts her ass to him.

He doesn't have to ask. He gets behind her. Gripping her hand with his. He slowly enters her. She grimaces but it's good pain. "Too deep," he asks.

"No, deeper," she sighs as she drops her forearm.

He inches in deeper and starts to pump her. He's as far as he can go as he thrust her hard. "Baby, I don't know how long I can last," he grunts in pleasure. "Shit..you feel so good," he's able to say through his moans.

"Mmmmm, god...yes..," she encourages as she's trying not to scream.

His other hand is fingering her. "I love you baby," he breaths.

Through her satisfied sob, "Right there Fiz...ahhhh..right there!" They are both close to the complete climax and it hits them both hard. They moan. They grunt. They growl. He collapses on her back as he kisses circles on it. "I need to be inside you," he pleads.

"Let's take this to the bed. I just thought of the best place you can put that chocolate," she says wickedly.

"Mmmm," he moans. "I love eating chocolate," he answers.

"I love that you do too," she answers with hooded eyes.

They dry off and move their rendezvous to the bed. Liv decides to be the artist and smear the chocolate all over herself in all the right places. She instructs him to stay in the bathroom until she's ready for him.

"You can come out," she says.

He opens the door, coming out. He has nothing on but a towel wrapped around him. Fitz survives her artistry. She's coated her breast in the chocolate. She draws a trail with an arrow pointing to her cookie which is covered. His dick is twitching like a live wire in anticipation. "Did you save some for my seconds," he asks as he is close to drooling.

She winks at him and drops her head body back on the pillow, completely spread for him. "Come and get it," she says.

He crawls on to the bed. Kissing her ankles and moving up her legs. He stops looking at the chocolate cookie in front of him. He licks his lips. He moves up to her breasts first, sucking each breast clean. He's moaning as he sucks, licks as he swirls his tongue around her rock hard nipples. She could come just from this alone.

He looks up at her, "That was a good appetizer."

"I am a 3 course meal," she says.

He doesn't answer. He dips his head back to her stomach, licking the trail away. He gently nibbles her skin, teasing her sense. "Delicious," he says as he moves closer and closer to her slit.

"I can't wait.." she pleads.

He chuckles as he starts to lick the chocolate away. "Oh damn," she says loudly as he licks her like a hungry man. He's using the vacuum effect on her and it makes her squirm and bite her bottom lip hard.

Fitz is moaning. He stops, blowing her hot box, "You are my favorite thing to eat," he says looking up at her as he dips back down and goes for his entree. He works the flat of his tongue under the tender skin of her clit. He moves his tongue in and out of her mad doggedly. She's chanting his name while wiggling her hips and pushing into his face more. She wants his tongue to pleasure her as deep as it can go.

"Lick it baby. Lick it!," she says with a whimper. It encourages him to keep going.

He's spreading her wide with his fingers while sucking her lips clean. She doesn't have to ask how she tastes, he hasn't come up for air. He moves her hands to his hair, wanting the pleasure of her painful pull. "Mmmmm," he sounds.

Her body is starting to shake. She's so close. "Baby yes….yes…." she's pleading. Her chest is rapidly rising up and down. "I love you.." she mouths.

He's now sucking her clit like he's a baby nursing. He's working her with his fingers and she's crying out. "I'm not ready for you to come," he says as he grazes her vulva with his teeth.

She's gripping the sheets now. She's boneless. Her mind is void of everything except how he's making her feel. Without warning he lifts his head. "What the hell?" she screeches.

He looks at her, he grabs his already hard dick and places it inside of her. She arches off the bed as he begins to make love to her. Their bodies are sticky and full of need. He moves in and out of her slowly. He wants to make love to her. He wants to look in her eyes. He wants her to look in his eyes. He wants this woman to know how sex with her makes him feel. Their skin is stuck together from the sweat. He's pumping her good. Giving her all of him and stretching her wide. She's dug her nails into his ass, pushing him in. Her legs are wrapped around his hips. She's so wet and that's the way he likes it.

He kisses her, "I love you too," he finally responds.

She can tell he's close. She spreads herself as wide as she can, digging her feet and ass into the bed. "Faster baby...I want you to come with me," she says so softly and so sweet. There's nothing he wouldn't do for her at that moment.

He picks up the pace as she licks and kisses his neck. He's jamming her so hard they can hear the bed squeak. "Oh fuck…" she screams. "Right there...oh god right there."

He pumps her a few more times and they both come. Her body quelches. His body shakes. They kiss each other hard to muffle the screams they both want to release from their bodies. They are out of breath, not wanting to let each other go. He moves his lips to the crook of her neck. "You are my everything," he says out of breath.

She's running her fingers through his curls. "You are mine. I love you so much."

"Happy Early Mother's Day," he chuckles as he eases out of her, pulling out.

Her breath catches from the release and the emptiness of him. "Thank you," she smiles as he pulls her to his chest. She's tracing his chest. "You think we made a baby."

"If we didn't. I have got some more work to do," he laughs.

"I definitely had fun trying."

He kisses her forehead, "So did I."

They lay boneless just enjoying the feel of each other's body, especially how they feel after making love. She kisses his chest over and over. She can see he's in deep thought. "What are you thinking about Mr. Grant?"

"Just thinking about another baby and you. I mean you have a schedule that works for you now. You go into your office twice a week and do your mail and podcast. A third baby is going to be a lot of changes."

"We will work it out. Are you having second thoughts?" Liv asks as she lifts off of him to look in his eyes.

"Of course not. You know I just worry about you."

"I know. I'll be fine. And if we have to, we will just set up a spot for me here to do the podcast in the guest house maybe. The only reason I was going into their building, you know, was a little time away from the kids," Liv says.

"Yeah! The building is safe and secure. I don't worry about your safety. I just worry about the stress. I don't want you stressed."

She moves his face to hers, "Nothing is more important to me than our marriage and our children. My family comes first. You know that. If I feel like I'm stressed, I'll take a step back."

"You promise," Fitz says.

"I promise," she kisses him. "Do you feel like you can go again?"

"I am always ready," he informs her.

"Well, I just didn't know if that sugar rush was affecting you. That was a lot of sugar," she says tugging his bottom lip between her lips.

" And it still wasn't enough," he quips.

"Is that so?"

"That's so….I mean we are trying to make a baby. I mean I am a sure shot but it never hurts to practice and make perfect," Fitz says.

"I guess," she answers as she lifts up and starts to straddle him. She dips down and kisses him. She lowers herself on his semi hardened dick. She lifts up, "I can't believe your father brought them horses and they aren't even old enough to ride."

"The only ride I care about right now is the one you are about to give me," Fitz says as he slowly pushes her down on his dick.

"You are terrible," she laughs.

"I know," he says lifting up, yanking her nipple into his mouth. "Ride me," he whispers and that she does. She rides him hard until he's screaming her name, screaming from release. She can't help but laugh. "You need a break," she asks as she rides him up and down.

"No," he says out of breath. "Shit...no."

They make love a few more times, screaming each other's names and moaning as if they were singing a duet for the next few hours. It's how lovemaking is supposed to be and it's good.

* * *

Stephen is at his house waiting for a visitor to arrive. He's having a scotch on the rocks. He's spent the last year stewing about what happened between him and Liv. Having to backburn the television deal made things worse. was above pissed to say the least. To top it off, Liv gets the Cosmopolitan deal and the podcast deal with ABC. They both knew what they meant, ABC would eventually make it into a show. Stephen's rogue behavior caused them the deal of a lifetime. He could get over that but he couldn't get over the thought of losing Liv for good and he wasn't accepting that. His doorbell rings and he goes to get it.

He opens the door to let in a stocky man in build with sandy brown hair. He comes in with a folder in his hand. "What took you so long Hal?" Stephen asks.

"You have me investigating a woman with a very active life," Hal says as he comes in and has a seat.

"Well I know that," Stephen says.

"Looks like her kids had a birthday today," Hal says.

"Yeah, they should be 2 years old now," Stephen says with a soft smile.

"Well aside from that, her schedule hasn't changed. She still has the routine she has. When are you going to make your move?" Hal asks.

"I am going to make my move when it's right. The time is almost right. I have to talk to her. I have to make her understand," Stephen says.

Hal looks around Stephen's apartment. It's become a shrine to Olivia. He has old pictures of her from their college days. There are pictures from when they moved to LA. He's not giving up, like he said.

"You only have one shot at this. One shot!" Hal says.

"One shot is all I need," Stephen assures him.

* * *

**What's going to happen next?**

**And to the **_**Guest**_ **that doesn't like what other reviewers say about the story as far as where they want to see it go and what I wrote so far, thanks for commenting. You are entitled to not agree with my story or the reviewers but don't be nasty about it. So, the time you took to write a nasty review, just know, I took the time to delete it.**

**Everyone have a safe and happy Labor Day! Wear your masks!**


	68. Chapter 68

Liv has finished her podcast. She's reading a few letters, needing to pick a few for her upcoming column. She gets a call from security announcing that Harrison Wright is there to see her. She knows why he is there and she doesn't want to discuss but she knows she can't avoid it either. They've kept the lines of communication open but she hasn't spoken to Abby and Fitz still doesn't have a clear idea why besides the fact that they had an argument about the show. He hasn't wanted to push the issue. She knows that's why Harrison wants to talk. She takes a deep and very long breath.

"You can send him up," Liv answers. She clears her desk. She's going to give him her undivided attention. Harrison knocks on the door. "Come in," she says.

"I am surprised you agreed to send me up. You know why I am here," he says.

"Of course I do," she smiles. "You want some water or a Coke Zero," she offers.

Harrison scrunches his nose up, "No and No."

"Fine," Liv laughs as she grabs a water.

"You can at least have beer or spritzers," Harrison suggests.

"I am on the job. Mr Rebel," she smiles.

"Fine...Fine…." He laughs. He takes a breath, "So….ummm…"

"I know you want me to talk to Abby," Harrison says.

"It's been a year Liv. You gotta talk to her," Harrison says.

"Do I miss her? Yes I do. I would be lying if I said I didn't. We went through a lot together but I have to trust her Harrison. I need to trust her," Liv explains.

"I know that. I realize that but she does miss you and I think she learned her lesson. I mean her and David got back together but they've got a long road. It was hard for her to tell him what she did with Stephen." Harrison says.

Liv smiles, "I am glad. I am glad that David took her back. He was good for her. I am glad that she realized that."

"Then maybe you can forgive her," Harrison suggests.

"I have forgiven her Harrison. I just can't forget. And in the back of my mind I'll always have to wonder just how far she was willing to go."

"Listen, I told Red what she was doing was stupid. I didn't know she was sleeping with Stephen but I understand why she wanted the chance to build a bigger name for herself. I get it. I am not excusing her but I understand not wanting to fail. She was worried about failing," Harrison explains.

"I understand it too. I worry every day I am going to fail at my marriage and being a good mother. I worry I am going to fail at my column and this podcast. That may be irrational but I worry about it. But I don't do things that are not beneficial to me as a result."

"Just talk to her," Harrison says.

"Why should I? She was sleeping with Stephen to try and force me to do a television show. Granted, I am not stupid. Sleeping with Stephen wasn't just about that television show," Liv says.

"Are you jealous she slept with your ex? Is that the problem?"

"No that's not the problem. I could hardly call Stephen my ex. We dated a while and never had sex which in hindsight, I obviously saw something in him that never let me go down that path with him," Liv says.

"It's been a year. You are in a good place professionally. Abby and the radio station are doing fine. You are trying to get pregnant again. So…"

Liv's eyes stretch, "How do you know I am trying to get pregnant?"

"I heard you and Candace on the phone a few weeks ago. I wasn't eavesdropping. I swear," Harrison laughs.

"But you heard," Liv rolls her eyes.

"So have you and Fitz swung from the chandelier yet trying to get her done," Harrison jokes.

"I hate you..get out," Liv shakes her head, throwing a pebble from her tray at him.

"What? It's just a question," Harrison chuckles.

"Have you and Candace set a wedding date yet?" Liv asks.

"Not yet, damn. Why is everyone asking for this date?"

"Because we want you to make an honest woman out of her and you to become a stand up guy," Liv smiles.

"Damn that's cold but you right," Harrison laughs.

"I love you Harry. You have always looked out for me and wanted what was best for me. I just, things have been going so good and yes we want to expand our family. I need to focus on the here and now," Liv answers.

Harrison gets up, "Okay! I am not going to push it. You Pope women are hard to budge."

"Are you bad mouthing my cousin?" Liv says.

"Maybe a little," he chuckles. "I just want what's best for you and Red. You two were once a good team."

Liv takes a breath, "Yes we were," she answers.

Harrison is about to turn the handle, "By the way, tell Fitz thanks for getting us on the list for the swanky Beverly Hills Halloween Party."

"I'll tell him. It's always the talk of the town," Liv laughs. "Are you that excited? It's still a couple months away."

"Shiiiiitttt, I'm gonna get to act like Daddy Warbucks in costume for a night. I can't wait," Harrison answers.

"Bye you goofball," Liv says.

"Bye," he says as he goes out of the door.

Liv throws her head back on her chair and lets the conversation sink in. She takes a deep breath. Harrison is right, she misses her friend but she doesn't miss the drama that came with it.

* * *

Fitz is at Tiffany's. He's getting an early start on Liv's birthday which is a day after Halloween. He is having something very special made for her. He wants to go over his design. He walks out of the store and walks right into Abby.

"Abby," he says a bit startled. He hasn't seen her since her and Liv stopped talking.

"Fitz," she says equally startled.

The air between them is awkward, "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?" She answers awkwardly.

"I am good," he smiles trying to break the ice. "I am just spending money that I shouldn't."

"Money that you have," Abby jokes.

Fitz laughs, "Yes, I am getting ready for Liv's birthday."

"That's in 6 months," she says.

"I am having something special made. It's going to take them a while to get it exactly the way I want it," He explains.

Abby has a subdued smile. "She is going to love it. No matter what it is. Your gifts for her are always breathtaking."

Fitz just decides to cut to the chase of it all, "Abby what happened?"

Trying to act oblivious, "I don't know what you mean."

"What happened between you and Livvie?" He asks.

"Did you ask her?" Abby says.

"I did. She told me you two argued about the show, and that was it. She said one day she would tell me but that day has never come. I can tell it upsets her and she doesn't want to talk about it. The one thing I know is that she's hurt about and been hurt," Fitz explains.

Abby drops her head, "I am sorry about that."

"You didn't do anything to me Abby. I just want to know what this little ghost is that's been following my wife for the last year. She says she is okay but I know she's not fully okay," Fitz answers.

"I did something stupid. That's all I can say. And I lost my friend because of it and almost lost the love of my life," Abby answers.

"I don't think you lost her," Fitz assures her.

"We haven't spoken in a year," Abby answers. "Excuse my French, I fucked up royally and I'm paying for it."

"Just make me understand," Fitz says.

"I really wanted that show Fitz. I really wanted it. I really wanted her to do it. I really wanted that win for myself, I guess more than her and I made stupid decisions to try and do it," Abby answers.

"Like what," Fitz says.

"I slept with Stephen. I was sleeping with Stephen and I wanted him to help me convince her. I knew he knew her well and I was hoping he could help me persuade her," Abby further explains.

"You want him to seduce my wife into doing the show," Fitz says.

"No, I never suggested that. I never suggested he do something like that. I don't know what I wanted him to do. I wasn't thinking. I don't know what I really wanted and now that I look back on it, I had no real reason. It was all stupid."

"She wanted to do the show Abby," Fitz answers.

"I didn't know that Fitz. I get it. Like I said, I fucked up."

He can't help but be angry at the thought of her going to Stephen behind Liv's back and the implications that came with it. "I don't like that you tried to use my wife as a bargaining chip, especially with someone you knew wanted her. He probably still wants her."

"I am sorry Fitz. After she told me she found out he was the one that sent those flowers in New York, I felt even worse."

Fitz's eyes grow large and shocked, "What are you talking about?"

"When you were in New York and she got those strange flowers at dinner, she found out it was Stephen," Abby explains. She could see Fitz looked confused. She then wonders if she let a cat out of the bag, "She told you," Abby finishes.

"No, she didn't tell me," Fitz answers.

"Damn, I've really stuck my foot in my mouth," Abby shakes her head.

"She knew who sent them and didn't tell me," Fitz asks.

"Fitz, just forget I ever said anything."

"This can't be forgotten Abby," Fitz answers.

"She didn't know at first. I don't know when she found out but she did and I think it just added to what I had done," Abby answers.

"Why wouldn't she tell me this?" Fitz says.

"I think I have done enough Fitz. I don't want to add more fuel to the fire. I am sorry about everything. I am sorry for hurting Liv and messing up our friendship. I am sorry for doing something that could have had a negative effect on your marriage. David forgave me and took me back and I'm grateful for that. I understand if Liv can never do that but….," she looks at her watch. "I should go. I have a meeting to get to. I was just doing some lunch break shopping."

"You take care of yourself Abby and thanks for explaining this to me," Fitz says.

"Fitz," she stops, "She loves you very much."

"I love her very much," Fitz answers as he walks away. He dials his phone trying to reach someone who can help him in his anger right now.

* * *

Stephen is sitting in his office waiting for Hal to come in. He's been planning his plan to get to Liv. Hal has been trying to make the path straight for him to do it. He's getting antsy about it but he wants their meeting to happen at the right time in the perfect place.

Hal knocks on the door, coming in at the same time. "What took you so long?" Stephen says.

"Well I told you I have other things going on in my life and my business than you and your obsession with Olivia Pope," Hal answers.

"I'm not obsessed. I am in love. There is a difference."

"Is there?" Hal says tilting his head.

"Would you stop with the judgement and just tell me where we are? Have you gotten the gig yet?" Stephen asks.

"It's a little bit harder than I expected. You just need me working at the desk so you can see her. I have to become an employee first. But there's a small problem," Hal says.

"What's the problem?" Stephen asks.

"What exactly do you want?" Hal asks.

"What do you mean?" Stephen says.

"You want me to get you in the building to do what? Are you going to kidnap her? I want no parts of that," Hal says.

"Why would I kidnap her?" Stephen asks. "That's not my plan unless she doesn't cooperate."

"Then what do you want. You want to just talk to her. That's pretty sick if you ask me," Hal says.

"I have to convince her of what she already knows. If spending uninterrupted time with her for a few days has to happen then it will."

"I think it's crazy but you are paying me a shitload of money that I won't turn down," Hal says.

Stephen walks over to this window, with the quaint view of Beverly Hills, "You ever loved a woman Hal."

Hal squints, "I've loved a few why."

"Did you ever love one that got away?" Stephen asks.

"There was one," Hal answers.

"Where is she?" Stephen asks.

"I don't know," Hal answers.

"I know where mine is and I'm not letting her go again. I did it once. I am not letting it happen again," Stephen answers as there is a loud commotion outside the door. Stephen and Hal turn to look.

They can hear Stephen's secretary say, "Sir, you can't go in there."

"The hell I am," Fitz says as he throws Stephen's door open.

In his heightened and agitated accent, Stephen asks, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Hal plants himself to the side. Fitz eyes him, "I came to talk to you, man to man."

"Well as you can see, I am in a meeting," Stephen answers.

"Your meeting is over," Fitz says angrily.

"I could call building security," Stephen threatens.

"Please do! Then I can press charges for stalking," Fitz answers.

Stephen looks at Hal and motions for him to leave. Hal gets the hint and leaves, closing the door. "What are you talking about?" Stephen asks.

Fitz goes to Stephen's face. "I am going to say this one time," Fitz starts.

"Say what you have to say and get the hell out of my office," Stephen answers.

"You stay the hell away from my wife. You stay the hell away from my family. Don't you ever send my wife gifts or flowers again. If you do, I'll break your neck," Fitz says angered.

"I am free to do whatever I damn well please," Stephen answers.

Fitz knows there is nothing else to say. He knows he's too angry to be rational at this point and he knows he will do something he regrets. "You have been warned."

"I will taste her lips again. I will finally have her in my bed again and she will," Stephen starts. Before he can finish, Fitz hurls himself to Stephen, punching the daylights out of him, knocking him against the desk. Stephen is stunned into confusion but recovers enough to get a swing at Fitz, hitting him, giving him an uppercut to the eye. They begin to tussle when Hal comes rushing in. He didn't leave. He knew what was possible.

Stephen's secretary rushes in, "Oh my God," she says.

Hal pulls Fitz back. Fitz says in an eerie tone, "If you ever touch her or try to touch her, I'll kill you. That's not a warning. That's a promise," Fitz whispers in an almost scary way. Hal moves to pull Fitz off of Stephen. Fitz jerks his arm back. "I'm leaving." Fitz goes out of the office leaving Stephen stunned. Stephen's secretary looks on.

"You okay there partner," Hal says.

"I am fine. I am fine," Stephen answers trying to stop the blood that's trickling from his nose.

"You better get your nose check. It could be broken," Hal notes.

"It's not broken," he says as he touches his nose and can barely stand it. "Damn."

"Sir would you like me to get you some ice?" She asks.

"Yes and call the nearest urgent care. My nose might be broken," Stephen says.

"He's got a mean left hook," Hal chuckles.

"You are on my side remember," Stephen says as he surveys his now bloody dress shirt.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Hal asks.

"Yes I am, I am just going to have to be smart about what I do," Stephen answers as his secretary passes him a cloth filled with ice.

* * *

Liv is in her bedroom at home preparing the surprise she has planned for her and Fitz. The girls are sitting in the playpen playing and fighting. Bibi is going to take the kids for the night and give her and Fitz some alone time. They are trying to get pregnant and even though the girls could never be mood killers, they make it hard sometimes to stay in the mood. Liv is finally going to debut a number she has been dying to wear for Fitz. They are going to have a candlelit dinner on their very roomy balcony and that will hopefully lead to them making love all night.

Liv has given Rosie the night off and she hired a Chef to come in and fix a special dinner that he can set up on on her balcony. Fitz has been working so hard leading up to the Toronto opening that she wants the mood to be just right for them.

"Girls, stop fighting each other," Liv says.

"Mama," Christina belts out.

Liv reaches down to the playpen, "Yes baby! It's mama."

"Mama," Ellie repeats.

Liv can't help but be mesmerize by her two beauties that now look like Fitz with her pouty lips. Their eyes are green. Their hair dark brown and curly just like daddy and their olive skin just shows off their rare beauty. "Mama is making a surprise for your daddy."

"Dada," Ellie then repeats.

"My Dada," Christina answers as she hits at Ellie.

"Tina, you stop that. That's not very nice. You don't hit your sister," Liv says. Christina's only reaction is to let her little lips quiver and start to cry. Liv is immediately hit with guilt gets whenever she has to reprimand them. "Don't do this to mama," Liv says as she picks up her up and takes her in her arms, which upsets Ellie. Liv takes them both out, sitting them on the floor with her.

They are 2 and very clingy to her right now. When she leaves to go into the office they cry for what seems like forever. Liv usually closes the door and cry because she hates to leave them but she keeps that to herself. Ellie pats on her breast, something neither of them have done in a long time. "No, that factory has been closed. You two are big girls now."

They are both crawling all over here, "Kiss mama," Ellie says. Liv immediately gives her a kiss.

"Kiss mama," Christina repeats.

Liv laughs, "I know. You are never going to get used to Mama leaving you sometimes but it's not that long. Mommy goes and does work, get a little air and she's back before you know it."

There's a knock at the door. To Liv's surprise, Ellie shouts, "Hello," which causes Liv to barrel over in laughter.

Bibi laughs from the other side, "Permission to enter."

"Permission granted," Liv responds.

"Hello," Christina repeats after Ellie.

Bibi comes in. The girls both barrel toward her, "Me..Me…" They all assume they are saying _MiMi_ but they are close enough.

Liv laughs, "Hey mom!"

Bibi goes over giving Liv a kiss and then picks up one of the girls, "Oh there are my beauties," Bibi says as Ellie goes toward Bibi clapping.

Bibi looks at Liv, "That's their new one. They clap about everything since I am trying to start the potty training process."

"Already," Bibi says surprisingly.

"Well, I figure since they walked when Fitz thought they would, potty training is the most logical accomplishment."

"Want cookie mama," Christina says.

"Juice mama. Juice," Ellie says.

"Cookies and juice. So demanding," Bibi laughs as she takes Christina in her arms kissing her.

"Juice mama," Ellie says again.

Liv smiles, "Fitz thought I was nuts for putting a small refrigerator in our room. It's the best thing we ever did," Liv says getting the juice out of the fridge.

"Are you all set for tonight?" Bibi asks.

"I think so. Thanks so much mom for doing this. He doesn't know. I really wanted to surprise him."

"I will take any excuse I can get to spend time with these two," Bib says as the twins are playing with their toys.

"Mom, don't let Pop Pope have another gift for them. I am running out of space," Liv implores.

"I try believe me and then he convinces me its the greatest idea in the world. Then they look at me with their beautiful green eyes and I see how he falls for it,' Bibi laughs.

"I have to admit, I almost bought them a full UGG bedding set and UGG boots today. It's California, it doesn't get cold enough for that," Liv laughs.

"Let's face it," Bibi starts.

Ellie interrupts, cradling her face, "Hello MeMe."

"Hello baby," Bibi smiles.

Christina is sitting between Liv's legs playing with her shoes. Liv kisses her head stroking her hair, "They have us wrapped around their little fingers."

"They do," Bibi laughs. There's a silence, Bibi finishes, "You and Fitz and these girls put the Grant family back together."

Liv smiles, "How did we do that?"

"You and Fitz, you both found love the second time around and then you made these two little angels that I can't imagine not having in my life. All of it, it definitely made Gerry want to do better and it made me give him another chance," Bibi says.

"Mom, you gave him another chance because you never stopped loving him," Liv says.

Bibi rolls her eyes, "That may be true but he was a son of a bitch that I never thought I would give a chance to…"

Before she can finish Ellie says, "Bisch."

Liv and Bibi burst out into laughter. Bibi kisses the side of Ellie's head, "Don't listen to Mimi when she says bad words okay."

"Our little repeaters," Liv says.

"Noted," Bibi laughs.

"Well I am glad that our family is together. Thank you for accepting me," Liv says.

"That was easy to do. Just keep that permanent smile on my son's face. You are the best thing that ever happened to him."

Liv tries not to let the waterworks get to her, "He's the best thing that ever happened to me, besides these two."

"Well, I better get going. Fitz will be home soon and I am sure you all want all the alone time you can get. You have got to make our grandson," Bibi says getting up and putting Ellie on her hip.

"Does everyone know we are trying to get pregnant again?" Liv laughs.

"Well you are married to a Grant man. I doubt you have to try that hard. It's just a perk of milking the practice for what it's worth," Bibi winks.

"Mom," Liv says, winking back.

"Oh come on! Tell me it's not even better when he's trying to plant his seed. They seem to get extra viral," Bibi laughs.

"You are terrible," Liv laughs. Then she gets quiet, "He's insatiable," she says softly.

"He's a Grant," Bibi answers. She looks at Ellie, "Let's get you and your sister strapped in. We are going to go see Pop Pop and watch Frozen for the thousandth time." Liv laughs as they start to go downstairs.

* * *

Abby is ready to leave the office. She knocks on Harrison's door.

"What's up boss?" Harrison asks.

"I am leaving for tonight. David and I are having dinner and I don't want to be late," Abby answers.

Harrison knows he shouldn't say anything but he decides to bite the bullet anyway. "I went and talked to her today."

"Who?" Abby says, continuing to grab her things.

"Liv," Harrison answers.

This stops her in her tracks, "Why did you do that?"

"Because your little ass is too afraid to go talk to her and she's too stubborn to do the same."

"You shouldn't have done that Harrison," Abby answers.

"Well, I did. Just thought you should know."

Abby smiles, "I ran into Fitz today and may have said something I shouldn't have."

"Like what?"

"Like I may have told a secret that I didn't know was a secret," Abby says taking a breath.

"That Liv obviously didn't tell him," Harrison says. "Damn!"

"Damn is right. I didn't know she didn't tell him that she found out it was Stephen that was sending her anonymous flowers and stuff."

"For real," Harrison says surprised.

"Yes and I thought she told him by now," Abby shakes her head.

"He's gonna be pissed," Harrison says.

"He was pissed when he left. He tried to hide it but he was. I felt so bad. I didn't know I was saying something I shouldn't have but I was trying to explain to him how sorry I was for everything and for how I hurt my friend."

"Don't beat yourself up. You didn't do it on purpose. I just want you guys to work this out that's all," Harrison explains.

"Well that's not gonna happen if I just caused a bigger problem for her," Abby says as she walks out of the door. She turns and looks at Harrison, "Have a good show Chocolate Thunder."

"Thanks Boss," he chuckles as she leaves.

* * *

Liv has been sitting on the balcony. Their food has been getting cold. Fitz hasn't called home. He hasn't returned her calls. She called Brittany to see if he got held up and Brittany informed her he ducked out early. Fitz has never done that before. At first she tried not to let it get to her but it was nearing 8pm and he wasn't home yet. She finally hears him drive into the gate. Teddy has been sitting there with her, in his protective mode that he's always in. She strokes his back.

"You miss the girls don't you," she says to her beautiful dog. He just rested his head on her lap. It's just a few minutes later, Fitz comes through their bedroom door. He looks around at the candles lit strategically around the room. He takes immediate notice of the votive candles lit that are leading toward the balcony. He sits on the bed instead, almost with a look of defeat. After a few minutes she realizes he's not coming in. "Fitz," she says softly. He still doesn't answer.

Liv gets up, walking into their bedroom tightening her robe, "Fitz," she repeats as she sees him sitting on the bed with his head down. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Where are the girls?" He asks.

"They're with your mom and dad. I thought we could have a nice night together, no interruptions. Just you and me and keep working on our little boy," she says carefully. She can tell from his body language that something is wrong and he's angry.

"You should have told me," Fitz answers.

Liv looks surprised, "I didn't think you'd mind your parents taking them for the night."

"I am not talking about that," Fitz says, head still down.

"Then what are you talking about?" Liv asks.

"About Stephen," he says looking up at her.

"About Stephen…." she says confused. "What about him?" She can't see the cut above his face and the bruise because of the night.

"How long did you know he was stalking you?" Fitz asks.

She walks and turns the light on. She turns back around to see his face, hurrying to him. She gets on her knees in front of him. "Oh my….Fitz what happened?"

"It's fine," Fitz answers angrily.

"It's not fine. How did this happen? What does this have to do with Stephen?" She asks.

"Answer my question. How long have you known it was Stephen?" Fitz says not wanting concern or pity in that moment.

"Fitz.." she says slowly.

"How long Olivia?" He repeats.

"I had my suspicions after the New Year's Eve party. He said something that kept nagging at me but I had no proof. So that day, I confronted him with it and he didn't deny it. As I was leaving I heard Abby calling for him so I went and confronted her about what was going with her and Stephen and the rest…"

"Don't say the rest of is history because it's not history Olivia," Fitz says.

"Would you not call me that?" She says with a bit of hurt in her tone.

"What?" he says.

"Olivia, you called me Olivia."

"Is there something else I should be calling you right now?" Fitz asks sarcastically. He knows what she means.

"I'm your Livvie. That's what you are supposed to call me," Liv answers.

Fitz lets out a snide laugh, getting off the bed, taking off his tie. "My Livvie," he says softly as he takes off his jacket and starts removing his tie.

"I am your Livvie," Liv reminds him.

He turns to her, "My Livvie would have told me what was going on the moment she found out. She wouldn't have kept something as serious as this from me," he says loudly. He started to raise his voice. She hates it and he hates it.

"I knew I could handle Stephen. I knew if I talked to him….this wouldn't happen," she says eyeing his face.

"You can't handle Stephen on your own. Not if he's fucking obsessed with you Olivia. I'm your husband and another man is obsessed with my wife. That's for me to handle. And that's what I did," Fitz says angrily.

"Fitz what happened to your face and your knuckles," she says as she noticed the red bruises they were sporting now.

"I think you know what happened," he says.

"No, I don't know what happened. I want you to tell me. Would you look at me please?"

"Olivia I am far too upset to talk about this right now with you," he says as he throws on his shirt.

"Fitz you didn't hurt him did you?" She asks.

"You care if I hurt him," Fitz asks incredulously.

"You know that's not what I mean. I just don't want you to have done something that he could hurt you for," Liv tries to calmly explain.

"I went over and reminded him whose last name you carry. It's not Finch. I went over there and played the role that I thought you liked me to play," Fitz says gritting his teeth.

"What is that?" She asks.

"Your husband," Fitz says.

She tries to caress his face, "Fitz, I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I didn't tell you because I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want there to be an altercation. I didn't want you to be upset."

"I was going to be upset regardless Olivia. He wants you. He believes you are his. He believes he has some ownership of you. And let's not forget, he wants to fuck you. And you wanted to keep me in the dark about that," Fitz

"Fitz," she says.

"Yeah he told me, he can't wait to have you in his bed. Does that sound like a guy that got the point. You cut off ties with him but he didn't cut off ties with you and he never will," Fitz says.

"He said that to you," Liv says surprised. This is not the Stephen she thought she knew.

"Yes, he did. You've kept this from me for a year Olivia. You've had this secret and every time I asked you what happened with Abby and Stephen, you said you need to take a break from things in your life that were so connected to your past."

"That was true Fitz. Abby was a part of that. I needed to get some perspective," Liv explains.

Fitz looks at her. He knows the question is stupid but he's angry and he wants to lash out, "Were you jealous Abby was sleeping with him? Is that why you were so angry with Abby? She slept with your ex-boyfriend."

"Fitz don't be stup…," she stops herself. "You know I am not jealous. I love you. You know that," she answers, trying to take his face in her hands. . He resists and finally lets her. She looks at the eye and the cut. "Does it hurt?" she asks.

"No, what hurts is that you were keeping secrets from. After what happened with Tracey, we said we'd never do that. And that's exactly what you did," Fitz reminds her.

Liv can do nothing but let out a breath of defeat. She knows he's right. She knows that is the exact thing that she did. "I'm sorry," Liv says. Fitz hates being angry with her. He hates feeling that twinge of mistrust. He goes toward the door. "Where are you going?" Liv asks.

"I think I am going to watch some television, maybe sleep in the guest room."

"Fitz, can't we talk more about this? What about dinner?" she asks.

"I'm not hungry," Fitz says as she closes the door. Teddy runs to it whining.

Liv sits on the bed, the wind knocked out of her. She wants to go after him but she knows he needs space. "Come here boy," she says to Teddy. He runs to her side. She looked at him, "Mom messed up didn't she?" She says to him scratching his head.

She knows she should have told him but trying to keep him from getting angry just made him angrier. She knows he has every right to be angry and she knows she has to fix this and fix it fast. Her husband is angry and she's the cause of it.

* * *

**What will Olivia do? What is Fitz going to do about Stephen?**


	69. Chapter 69

It's been 3 months since the fight they had that night. It seems like a distance memory but she's never seen Fitz that angry. He was so quiet and that scared her more than anything. They love each other so much that they are doing things that can only hurt them. That night was stressful and emotional and since then, things have changed dramatically. They are still trying to get pregnant and it's just been harder than they thought it would be this time around getting pregnant. It could be the stress. She thinks back to that night they came to a new understanding in their marriage. She's answering this letter and it all comes fluttering back….

_Fitz is lying on the couch watching television. He's watching a Criminal Minds marathon. She never understood what he liked about the show, in truth it was weird and scary. It was a total mind boggler. She watched him through the doorway. He's long perfect body sprawled out on the couch, his hands resting behind his head. He will never know how she felt he was the sexiest man on earth. She loved him more than anything and protecting him was as important to her as protecting her was to him._

_She finally speaks up, "Can we talk?"_

_Fitz turns quickly to see her standing there. He turns the television off and sits up on the couch. He stares at her for a few minutes. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?"_

"_No, I want to talk about this tonight," Liv says. "We promised to never go to bed angry at each other."_

_Fitz takes a breath, "I am not angry at you Liv. More than anything, I am disappointed. I am hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me."_

_Liv immediately feels ashamed of herself. She moves over to sit next to him. "Then you aren't jealous? You have no reason to be jealous. You know I don't have old feelings for Stephen."_

_Fitz lets out an almost irritated laugh, "I wasn't jealous Liv. I'm not jealous. I just felt like you were putting controlling his obsession over us. Trying to be superwoman."_

_Liv takes a sigh of relief, "I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing for you and for us."_

"_By hiding things from me," Fitz says confusingly._

"_Fitz I trust you with my life. You are everything to me. You and our girls are everything to me. I trust you more than I trust myself. I'm sorry."_

_Fitz looks at her sad, "We are husband and wife, my burden becomes your burden. Your safety is my priority as your husband. If something ever happened to you, I would never forgive myself. I need you. Our girls need you."_

_Liv caresses his face. Her face is showing the sadness he feels. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I just wanted to handle Stephen myself. He's a part of my past, not yours."_

"_But he's in love with you. He's obsessed with you. That makes him more dangerous Liv," Fitz says getting up. He's holding his neck. "A man obsessed will do anything to get what he wants. He wants you Liv, don't you get that."_

"_Yes, I get that," Liv answers. _

"_No Liv you don't. You are taking this so cavalierly. You act like you don't know what obsession does. It festers," Fitz explains. _

"_Fitz I know that. I just didn't want to think the worst of him. He did so much for me. I wanted to return the favor by trying to close softly on everything."_

"_There is no softly closed door Liv. He has been sending you flowers and God knows what else in secret. You aren't a single damn woman. You are my wife and he disrespected that. He disrespected our marriage."_

_Liv drops her head, "You are right," she concedes. She takes another deep breath. He can tell she's holding back. _

"_What else?" Fitz says. Liv looks at him a bit bewildered. "What else aren't you telling me?" Fitz finishes. _

_She turns away from him, "Don't be upset Fitz."_

_Fitz bites his bottom lip, "When people start a sentence with 'don't be upset,' that means I should be upset. What else?"_

"_I finally figured out that Stephen was the one that was sending the random letter I used to get at the radio station. They always said almost the same thing. It never meant anything to me before but then I started piecing it together. Abby and I just always read the letters as a devoted fan." Liv can see the anger rising in his beautiful blue eyes that are smoldering. _

"_Fuck," he says sharply. _

"_Fitz," Liv says._

"_How could you keep that from me?"_

"_I'm sorry is pointless right now. I know. I don't have a defense except I wanted to believe one thing from my past wasn't all bad. He really helped me Fitz. He held me at night when I had the nightmares. He dressed me sometimes when I didn't want to get dressed. He was there," Liv explains. _

_Fiz grimaces a little. The thought of any man knowing what her body looks like. The thought of any many caressing her caramel skin makes him territorial. "I would be Stephen if I lost you. I would lose my mind. I would be obsessed with getting you back. I can understand that obsession. I'm obsessed with you now. I love you Livvie."_

_She finally smiles. Her heart steadies itself, he said it. She's his Livvie again. She walks over. She puts her arms around his waist. He turns away. "Look at me," she says. He keeps his head turned away. "Look at me," she says again. He finally turns to her. It hurts her to see his eye so bruised from the fight. "You are not going to lose me. I love you. I'm obsessed with you too. I'm yours forever."_

"_I know that and that's why what I am about to say, you have to love what I am about to say," Fitz says to her, looking fiercely into her eyes. _

"_That's yet to be determined," she laughs._

"_Things are about to change in the Grant house," he starts._

"_Like what?" she says. _

"_When it comes to the safety of this family, I'm making the rules," Fitz says. _

"_Fitz," she says._

"_No Liv, I don't trust that bastard. I don't trust what he might do. He can't be trusted. And I want you to stop thinking about Stephen of 7 years ago," Fitz explains. Liv lets out a breath. She knows he's right. "This is Stephen of today who doesn't have you and he wants you."_

"_He may want me but he's never going to get me."_

_Fitz moves the hair from in front of her face. "You damn right. Because he's going to play by my rules."_

"_Fitz, I don't want…" she starts. He places his fingers over her lips. _

"_You are my wife and he's going to respect that."_

_She traces the bruises around his eyes. "I just don't want you to be hurt."_

"_The only thing that will hurt me is you not letting me be the man of the house. You get that," Fitz says._

"_Yes ," she smiles._

"_I am bringing Tom back from New York. He will drive you around at all times," Fitz announces._

"_Fitz, is that necessary?" Liv says as they break their embrace. _

"_Yes it is. And Huck is going to find out what Stephen's been up to in this last year in his hibernation," Fitz continues. Liv just gives him a look and he can hear every word she's not speaking. "Yes, this is what we are doing."_

"_Okay," she concedes. _

_He lifts her chin, their lips are grazing each other. "I don't trust him Livvie. If he used Abby for you, there's not telling what else he is capable of. You have to trust me on this."_

"_Of course I trust you," she smiles. _

"_Okay..we are both on the same page," Fitz says. _

"_We are on the same page," she agrees. _

_He looks down at her. Her robe is closed. He unties it, revealing the sexy two piece she still had on, for their hot night. He had been so angry when he came in. He didn't want anything but answer, especially not sex. Now she's standing before him, in this two piece that he wants to rip off of her. He brings her body to his, grabbing her ass under the robe. _

"_We are definitely on the same page Mrs. Grant," he says as he reaches down and begins to kiss her passionately. He breaks the kiss, "When did you get this?"_

_Liv, now giggling like a schoolgirl as he cups and massages her ass, "Bought just for you. I was expecting sex tonight," she informs him. _

"_Yeah...sex sounds like a great idea and you have some apologizing to do," he flirst. _

"_I apologized," Liv smiles._

"_You know we have a different way of apologizing," he says as he drops her robe. _

"_Well the dinner I had specially made for you is cold. The whole night is ruined," Liv says as she starts pulling his shirt over his head. _

"_The night is not ruined, I promise you," Fitz giggles as he starts to remove the panties from her. _

"_Fitz what are you doing?" Liv laughs as her hands travel down his pants._

"_What are you doing Mrs. Grant?" _

"_Hmmmmm," Liv chuckles as she's massaging him._

"_I am about to have my dinner," he laughs as he picks her up swiftly and places her on the sofa. _

"_Fitz," she squeals. _

_Before she knows it, Fitz is on her knees in front of her growling at her wet pearl that's just waiting for him. "You are mine Mrs. Grant and I am going to make sure you understand that," he growls as he starts to feast on her as she laughs in pleasure. The sight of her husband orally pleasuring her is something she'll never get tired of her. They make love on the couch, holding each other close. They have a new understanding. And she knows everything is going to be okay._

"_Mmmmm right there," she hums over and over._

Liv is brought out of this memory by a knock at the door. She has to regroup herself. Her skin is flushed from memory. "Umm, come in Tom."

Tom enters, surprised she knew it was him. "Are you ready to go Mrs. Grant?" Tom asks.

"Yes Tom, I think I am finished up for the day," she answers. She came in that morning and Tom is not only her driver but he's basically her bodyguard. Fitz insisted on it. She gathers her things and she and Tom leave. She has lunch with Abby and Quinn. They haven't done it in so long it's been good to reconnect. Things are going slowly with Abby but Liv is trying to bridge the gap of separation that is between them, with the help of Quinn.

They are walking down the hall as Liv's phone rings, it's Fitz, "How's it going?"

Liv rolls her eyes, "You already know I am leaving mister. Everything is fine."

"Okay, guilty. Tom texted me that you were ready to go. Are you still going to lunch with Abby and Quinn?" Fitz asks.

"Yes. I'll see you tonight," she looks up at Tom hoping he can't hear. She whispers into the phone. "I am horny and you are going to fuck me as many times as I want."

Fitz has a catch in his throat. He shifts in his chair, losing his tie. He's in a meeting. If only the two people across from him could hear what he was hearing. He loves when she talks dirty. It's so sexy. "Mrs. Grant, I think I can feel...I mean fulfill that request."

Liv chuckles, knowing she's got him hot and bothered, "You better have a few energy drinks. We have a seed to plant," she says.

"Definitely," he smiles as he motions to the clients that he's getting off. "I have to go. Have a wonderful lunch, I love you."

"I love you too! Bye!" She hangs up.

He looks at the phone smiling. One of the clients says, "Newlyweds!"

"Everyday," Fitz answers with the biggest grin on his face as he puts the phone down and goes back to his meeting.

* * *

Stephen is sitting in the conference room of his firm. They are signing the last terms on a divorce that's been dragging on and on for about a year and a half. He didn't really mind it since that just meant his paycheck was going to be fatter than expected. Per the usual, he got the most for his client and she couldn't be happier. She's been paying him back with more than money and he quite enjoyed the sexual perks.

The now ex-Mrs. Rolston hangs behind once her husband, television producer Mitch Rolston leaves in a huff. "I can't thank you enough," she says in a cat like purr.

"You just better be glad that Mitch didn't find out we've been sleeping together."

She laughs, "Thanks to him cheating on me, we got together. There was no way in hell I was staying with that pig after he was sleeping with her, of all people."

Stephen was enjoying the perks for being a divorce lawyer in Hollywood, lots of money and almost free sex. "I can't say I blame him. She's a Sports Illustrated blondeshell turned actress. I mean I would…"

"You would what?," Lanie responds as she grabs a hold of his balls. "I am sure she won't suck your dick like I can."

He catches a breath. He's so grateful for not having glass doors and windows right now. "Oh I am convinced she won't. Are we on for tonight?" He asks.

"I hope so," she smiles. She gets up, grabbing her Chanel bag, "We have a lot to celebrate."

He is about to say something when there is a knock at the door. "Sir," his secretary says. "I am sorry to interrupt but your Mr. Dunford is here."

"I guess I should let you go," Lanie laughs, noticing how he's broken a sweet from her grip on him. "See you tonight," she winks as she walks out. Hal walks in.

"Sorry to interrupt. Damn she's hot," Hal says.

"Hot and freshly divorced with money in her bank now," Stephen says as he walks over to the beverage cart. "I am only offering you a drink if you have some good news."

"I don't have good news but I have news," Hal says.

Stephen takes a swig of his drink, "Something must have happened. She's now got a driver and a bodyguard. He's with her everyday and there's no fucking way I can get in there, is there?"

"No, you won't be talking to her any time soon. That guy is stuck to her like glue."

"Then I need a plan B. I just have to figure out what it is," Stephen says, passing Hal a drink reluctantly.

"Well, do you know anything about this infamous Beverly Hills Halloween Costume Ball that happens every year?" Hal asks.

"Yeah, you have to be invited," Hal says.

"I was at the Chamber with my client today and heard about it. It appears that The Grants are listed as one of the Co-Chairs of this big party," Hal says.

"What does that have to do with me?" Stephen says confused.

"You need to get to that party. That might be your only chance."

Stephen contemplates Hal's words for a minute. At first he thought what he was saying was just stupid. "A costume party...everyone in costume."

"Yeah," Hal says.

Stephen drinks up his drink. He smiles at Hal, "You are smarter than I took you for. I can do a lot with this."

"What are you thinking?" Hal says.

"I need you to find out something for me. It's perfect. You'll have to do some digging," Stephen says.

"Well you know me, I like to dig," Hal answers.

"Good, I'll double your pay for it," Stephen says.

"What's the plan?" Hal says.

They sit and talk awhile about Stephen's plan. Stephen thinks it is going to be foolproof. He just hopes he can pull it off.

* * *

Liv and the girls are sitting at The Farm in the Grove. They love to go there where they can eat and then do unnecessary shopping. Fitz's present to Liv on Mother's Day was a Black American Express card. The card had no limit. She knows she's spoiled and she loves that her husband spoils her.

"Mrs. Black American Express Card," Quinn says as they have now stopped having gelato.

"Leave me alone, my husband loves me," Liv laughs.

"He sure as hell does. Charlie will never give me a no limit credit card. He doesn't trust me with the gas card," Quinn laughs.

Abby looks, who's been a bit quiet. She laughs, "Well, you sometimes get gas and come out with more snacks than you need Quinn."

"So I like snacks, sue me," Quinn defends.

"I bought more things for the twins than I did for myself in there," Liv says as she holds up this cute little outfit, of course it is in doubles.

"Oh that's so cute Liv. They are going to look adorable," Abby says.

"See, couldn't just leave it," Liv defends. She can see Abby's apprehension. "Abby are you okay?"

"I am trying not to be the girl that cries about everything but I have really missed us like this. I have really missed being with you guys together. Especially you Liv," Abby confesses.

"I've missed you too. It's been nice us trying to get back on track," Liv answers.

"It really has. I've hated talking to you two separately and watching my words. I miss talking about sex with you two," Quinn huffs.

"Is that all?" Abby rolls her eyes.

"No, that's not all. You two are BFF's and I love you both. I hated seeing you not talking. It felt weird," Quinn says.

"Yeah, it did feel weird," Liv agrees.

Abby can't help but let the tears fall, "It's all my fault. I will never be able to forgive myself for all of this. I'll never be sorry enough Liv. You don't have to believe that but it is true," Abby looks to Liv.

Liv puts her hand on top of Abby's hand, "I believe you Abby. It's going to take me some time. You can't expect me to be okay fast, I will get there. We will get there."

"I hope so," Abby says.

"Now can we please talk about sex and the fact that I am properly not getting any," Quinn says which makes them all burst into laughter.

"TMI," Liv laughs.

"Well, you wouldn't know what this is like. You have Mr. Sex Machine at home and Abby here has a nerd with a naughty side."

Liv looks at Abby, "Is David a freak?"

Abby's cheeks are redder than her hair. "You have a big mouth Quinn."

"Sorry but it's true. You said he comes to the garage to have sex in the car with you. That's pretty freaky," Quinn reveals.

"What's wrong with you and Charlie?" Liv asks.

"Nothing's wrong. We have sex but it's so boring. He's always tired and I'm always so busy these days. I would like to have spontaneous sex like that but I don't know. We need a spark," Quinn adds.

"Drive to him in your car one day," Abby suggests.

"No I am talking about an elevator or something," Quinn chuckles.

Liv doesn't say anything she doesn't want Quinn to be jealous. "That's a good idea Abby."

"What about you Liv? What's the most spontaneous night of sex you've had with Mr. Magic Stick?" Quinn asks.

"Why are you talking about me?" Liv laughs.

"Because Quinn started this conversation and now you know David likes car sex, so you are next," Abby says.

"Well thanks to Abby telling Fitz about Stephen…." Liv starts.

"I am sorry about that Liv. I told you, I really thought he knew," Abby quickly tries to defend herself, not knowing what Liv is about to say.

"No, it's all good. We argued that night and he spread me out on that couch and got on his knees and feasted on me like a starving man," Liv says. She's not only hornier than she was that morning now. Her face is flushed. The wetness gathers in her legs.

"Do you have any fantasies?" Abby asks Quinn.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asks.

"Sexual fantasies," Abby clarifies.

Quinn is quiet for a minute. It looks like all the ladies are deep in thought for a moment. "I have always wanted him to eat food off of me. Lay me out on a table like I do my food displays and just eat."

"That's a good idea," Abby laughs.

"A very good idea and totally in your wheelhouse," Liv says.

"Do it?" Abby suggests.

"I need someone to help me do it. I can't do it by myself," Quinn says.

"We will help you," Liv answers.

For the first time Quinn looks a little bit embarrassed. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am. We will help you," Liv says as Abby nods in agreement.

"Then what about you two? What's your fantasy?" Quinn asks.

"I've always wanted to use whip cream," Abby says.

"You never have," Liv says quickly.

"No, it just seems messy," Abby answers.

"It's very messy but so worth it. Do it!," Liv suggests. Then she stops thinking a moment. "I've always wanted to make love on our piano or our pool table. You know that Pretty Woman moment when Edward hoists her up there and has his way with her."

"That was so sexy," Quinn says.

"Yeah and we are trying to get pregnant. Maybe I should suggest it," Liv says.

"Oohhh," Abby laughs.

"Enough sex talk. Liv, Charlie and I thank you for getting us on the list for the Halloween Costume Party," Quinn says.

"Yes, Liv thanks so much for getting me and David on," Abby adds on.

"I didn't know it was one of the social events of the year that everyone wanted to be invited to until I became Mrs. Fitzgerald Grant III."

Abby laughs, "Yeah anybody who's anybody is usually there."

"It is pretty cool," Quinn says.

"Well Harrison and Candace are so excited too. Now we all have to find costumes," Liv says.

"David and I are going as a couple. So many couples to choose from," Abby says.

"Charlie and I are going as Bonnie and Clyde. I think it fits us," Quinn says.

"Fitz and I haven't started talking about it yet. I guess we should. We are going to be mysterious. You won't even recognize us," Liv says.

"It's gonna be awesome. Let's go spend some more money," Quinn suggests as they all agree and start toward another store.

Abby and Quinn are walking a little ahead of her for a moment and she watches them. This girlfriend time she did miss over the year. She's glad that she and Abby are trying to get back on track. Quinn was always the glue between all three of them. No matter what happened she always made them remember why their friendship was an important part of their lives to begin with it. She's grateful that she never let them forget it.

* * *

Fitz is sitting in his office alone now. Just thinking about Liv's request has had him itching for the last couple of hours. They had decided to just let the getting pregnant happen when it does. They figured they were putting too much pressure on themselves, even though they definitely loved the trying. Brittany buzzes in, breaking his thoughts.

"Huck is here to see you sir," she says.

"Send him in," Fitz says as he gets up readjusting himself. "Do you have some good news for me?" Fitz says.

"I don't know if it is good news or interesting news," Huck says.

"What you got?" Fitz says.

"I have been watching him. He's been hanging out with someone I know from around my circle. He's not a very good guy."

Fitz looks interested, "What's his name?"

"Hal Dunford. He used to be a cop turned PI but not on the good side," Huck answers.

"He's been watching Liv. He goes to see Finch at least once a week."

"What do you mean he's been watching Olivia?" Fitz says now alerted and alarmed.

"He had been watching her moves and learning her itinerary. That is until you Tom in place," Huck says.

"And Stephen most likely hired this bastard, didn't he?" Fitz says.

"That's what I am thinking. I don't like it," Huck says.

"Then that means they are planning something. I need to know everyone Finch talks to," Fitz says.

"I can just take care of Hal and this will be over," Huck suggests.

"I don't want anyone getting killed," Fitz says. He knows that Huck has a dark side that rarely comes out. He wants to neutralize Stephen but not at the expense of anyone's life.

"I am just going to let him know what the deal is," Huck says.

Fitz is contemplative. He agrees with Huck that Hal needs to be put on notice, "Go ahead but we need to know more about their partnership for sure. Tom is taking care of Liv but I need to know something happens to my wife or my children, I will kill Stephen myself."

"You got it," Huck says as he walks out. Fitz sits back in his chair. He's angry that Stephen had the audacity to have someone watching his wife, his family. He's not going to let Stephen come between him and his wife or hurt his family.

Fitz picks up his phone, he decides to text Liv.

**Fitz:** _I love you baby_.

There is a delay. She finally texts back.

**Liv:** _I love you too. _

**Fitz:** _I can't wait for tonight._

First Liv sends some heart eyes emojis.

**Liv:** _Are you up for a little piano playing tonight?_

Fitz is confused by the question. He wonders what that has to do with their night of passion.

**Fitz:** _Sure….I guess._

**Liv:** Sending a laughing emoji, _Trust me...you are._

They both smile at their phone. They love to excite each other and it never seems to get old.

* * *

Liv is at home with the girls in the media room. She got home and they were napping. They are now sleeping through the night so what she has planned for her and Fitz should go off without a hitch. The girls love the space in the room and they can run around. They are throwing the ball and the dogs are chasing right after them. Liv feels outnumbered. 3 dogs and 2 kids. She's trying to keep up.

"Throw ball," Ellie says.

Liv's face lights up. Their words are getting clearer and clearer, "Yes baby, throw ball." Liv throws it and they all go chasing it. Teddy just sits watching as if he's on guard.

Christina gets the ball first. She tries to run to Liv, "Ball...ball," she says.

Ellie comes running behind her, trying to catch her. "I want the ball," she says.

Liv can't help but start to cry. Her babies are growing up before her very eyes. Where did all the time go? Ellie starts to cry because she doesn't have a ball too. Liv throws both of the balls. They both go trying to catch them. "Bring them to Mommy. Bring them to Mommy!"

They both pick them up. Liv is videoing as much as she can. They both come running back almost tackling her. "Yay," Christina yells clapping.

"Happy mommy," Ellie says.

Liv gives them both a kiss. "Mommy is very happy. Mommy loves you." They both try to sit in her lap. She puts one on each knee. "Can you say, love you mommy?"

The girls start to giggle, both looking up at her. "Love you," Christina claps.

Ellie pats Liv's face, "You mommy."

They both notice the dogs chasing at the balls. "Doggie mommy….doggie.." Christina points.

"Lulu," Ellie yells.

Liv is just in heaven with them. She kisses their jaws. Fitz is quiet. He is standing in the doorway, not making his presence known. There is nothing more beautiful than the site of his wife and their twin girls. He's careful not to alert Teddy. Liv continues, "Mommy wants you to say..say, I love you mommy."

Ellie giggles, "Love you…"

Christina finishes, "Mommy.."

"How about I love you daddy?" Fitz speaks up. They wiggle away from Liv going straight to their favorite guy. Fitz gets on his knees to greed them. "My princesses," Fitz says, kissing their little rosy caramel creme cheeks.

Liv just smiles in delight. "Hi handsome!"

Fitz gets up. They both start to whine that they aren't in his arms. He reaches over and kisses Liv, "Hi beautiful," he answers. "You are trying to teach them Mommy over Daddy." The girls both start to whine for their mommy and daddy. They both pick up one.

"They need to know who the most important person is in this equation. I carried them BOTH for 9 months. I naturally have the upper hand," Liv says as Christina is grabbing her face, kissing her jaw. Liv smiles, "Thank you baby."

"Thank you," Christina says.

"Daddy….,Ellie says.

Fitz smiles, "Yes this is Daddy. Can you say I love you daddy?"

"You daddy," Ellie repeats.

Liv and Fitz both start laughing. "Close enough," Fitz says as he kisses her cheek again.

"How was your day dear?" Liv asks.

"Walking in here, seeing you with our girls and our dogs," Fitz laughs as they are still playing with the balls. "It made my day that much better."

"How about a romantic dinner with our girls? Then we put them down for bed and then the rest of the night is for us?"

"That sounds perfect," Fitz says as they walk toward the living gets up, to follow them.

"Come on Lulu...Come on Lola," Liv says, gesturing the dogs over.

"On Lulu," Christina says.

"Bossy just like their mother," Fitz jokes as Liv slaps his shoulder. Fitz winces, "Ouch!"

"Watch it Grant," Liv says.

"Watch it Grant," Ellie says clearly.

Fitz and Liv's eyes widen, they both break out into laughter. They continue going out. "Smart like their mother too," she winks as she walks ahead.

In that brief moment. Fitz just knows that it can't get any better than this, not ever.

Liv and Fitz have given the girls their bath. Fitz is dressing them and getting them ready for bed. Rosie is visiting her sister for the night. Liv is downstairs getting ready for Fitz. He has no idea what she has in mind but his mind is racing. He decides to jump in the shower. She jumped in the shower before him, before fixing their surprise downstairs. Fitz can't wait to get his hands on her. He's planning to drive her as crazy as she is driving him.

Liv promised she'd text him when she was ready. She tells him he can come down. He finally got the girls both asleep. He's figured it out and it works every time. He covers them up, turns off the lights and goes downstairs, in his pajama bottoms and deliciously tight fitting white tee-shirt. His pecks are begging to be free.

He comes downstairs to see almost the same setup he walked in on, the night of their argument. This time, the candles lead to the grand piano that's in the living room. Liv is sitting with her legs crossed in a white teddy on the piano seat. She's strumming the keys lightly. He follows the sound and finds her sitting there.

"Hi Mrs. Grant," he says. His dick is twitching already, especially when he realizes her little secret. She's not wearing anything under the teddy. He starts to lick his lips.

"Are the girls asleep?" she says.

"Very," he shakes his head walking over to her. Now he's biting his lips. He wants her badly.

She stands up, the sheerness of the teddy is driving him nuts. "Remember when I asked if you wanted to play a little piano tonight."

"I do," Fitz says as his hands go directly under her teddy, caressing her bare ass.

"How about we make our own version of Pretty Woman?" She says.

His eyes widened, "What up?"

"How about you sit me on that piano and have your way with me? You think you can handle that big boy," she whispers as she moans. His finger starts tinkering her slit.

He grabs her hand, placing it on his dick, "You think you can Big Boy."

"Try me," she winks.

He quickly lifts her as she giggles. He places her on top of the piano. He's never been happier to know he brought the biggest piano he could get. He places her on the ed of the top. Her little feet are tapping the keys. He grabs her hips, bringing treasure closer to his lips. He lifts the tedding exposing her nakedness. He reaches up and kisses her lips and then moves down her chest. He kisses and sucks her nipples hungrily. Her nipples are hard and erect, beyond aroused. She moans in satisfaction. He plunges his fingers inside of her. "What do you want, baby?" He releases her nipples long enough to say.

She arches up, his fingers are deep inside her, "I want everything," she moans.

He plunges his lips inside of hers. He sucks her clit hard and fast as he licks her insides softly. It's like a slow, sexy burn and she loves it. She grips the sides of the piano as she repeatedly arches up and down to him pleasuring her. She grabs his hair, her moans are loud. She tries not to scream. She'll be damned if she wakes the girls right now but God this man's tongue is golden. "Yes...yes….shit," she utters.

She can fill the vibration of his laugh. He can't help but be cocky at the time like this. He's eating his wife on a piano and she's moaning his name. It's a damn ego boost. His mother and his fingers are fucking her and she's about to loose her mind. He stops. She yells, "What the fuck are you doing?" He knew she was close and he knew stopping would get her. He begins to laugh. "This is not funny," Liv says out of breath and panting.

"Oh but it is," Fitz snickers as his pants are off. He pushes her back on the piano. He lifts on the steps and gets on top of her. He already knows the piano can withstand the weight of them.

"You want everything," he says sexily.

"All of it," she answers.

"Open your legs," he says as he never stops looking into her eyes. He plunges his hand again in her soaking wet center. She's almost trembling in anticipation. She opens her legs. He keeps hearing her words on the phone over and over again. He releases his hand from her, licking the essences off. He lines himself and enters her. She's so wet, the sensation is glorious. He slides in easily and begins to fill her. This is better than her fantasy. Their feet are tickling the ivories as he makes love to her. She is digging her fingers into his ass. She wants him deep inside her and he goes as deep as she can take him.

"Fitz…," she chants as he thrust her hard, she draws her legs tighter around his waist. "Don't stop," she says breathlessly.

The grunting is loud. The moaning is a song between the both of them. Through his grunts he whispers, "You feel so good baby."

They are skin to skin, making love on their piano. It's everything lovemaking should be. "Ohhh god, I love you," she signs.

He can feel her walls clasp his dick. She's close. He's close. They need this release. They need to see it on the face of each other. "Take it all baby," he whispers as he bites her skin.

She opens her legs wider. He can feel it. He inches out a little and pushes back in. His thrusts become harder and deeper, and in moments they both come together. They both scream in a pitch they aren't used to. He collapses on her. He's spent but he's never been more satisfied and neither has she.

His face is buried in the crook of her neck. Fitz starts to laugh, "We just fucked on a piano."

She's raking his hair with his fingertips. She's laughing, "Yes we did."

"I think we have to do it more often. It's a perfect flat service," he says looking up at her, kissing in between her breasts.

"Aren't you glad I suggested it?" She kisses him back. They begin to french kisses hard and rough. He's still inside her. They are out of breath. Lips are swollen and stung. "How about you take me upstairs and we try out that surface?"

"You don't have to ask me twice," he smiles as they hurry upstairs and go for round 2 on their marital bed.

* * *

The morning is crisp and there's a light breeze coming through their french doors that lead to the sprawling balcony. Liv is awake first. She's wrapped in his arms tightly. They are both still naked. They made love so many times the night before they were both exhausted.

She's writing on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. "I can't go for another round, not yet," Fitz says half asleep.

She slaps his chest, "I wasn't about to ask. The girls are going to wake up soon." She lifts off of him, wrapping the sheet around her.

He looks at her, "Where are you going?"

"You are coming with me," she says as she reaches out her hand.

"Do I need clothes?" He asks.

"Not yet."

He gets up stark naked following her to their balcony. She ushers him inside the blanket with her. They sit on the chair wrapped in each other. "Mmmm," Fitz moans as she kisses his face without cease.

"Last night was amazing," she says.

"Yes it was," he smiles. "What got you all hot and bothered?" He asks.

"What? I am always hot and bothered for you," Liv says incredulously.

"Well i am without a doubt the sexiest man alive so I understand that but.."

She laughs, "Shut up."

"But what did you girls talk about or do I want to know?"

She looks at him, "You don't want to know."

"I won't complain. My wife rode me and pleasured me so good last night I almost lost my mind. I don't care what brought it on, I am just glad it did," he says as he places a kiss on her and she returns the gesture. They play this tongue game for a while before she breaks away.

"We also talked about this Halloween party. The girls are so excited. Harrison is so excited," Liv says.

"Yeah, Marcus and Amber are excited too."

"We have to start figuring out our costumes. We don't want to be left with just anything to wear.

"No, we don't," Fitz agrees.

"We are going to be the best looking couple there," Liv says.

"Yes we will. Maybe you'll be pregnant with the newest Grant by then." he says as he is massaging her breasts under the blanket.

She brings her forehead to his, "That would be perfect," she answers kissing his lips. "Let's go jump in the shower and then get our girls up," Liv suggests.

"Perfect," he answers, getting up with her.

"Fitz put me down," she laughs.

"No," he says as they go toward the bathroom.

Hal is watching someone for another client of his. This case has been an easy one. He's eating some street tacos when Huck hurries inside the back seat, grabbing his neck from behind. He hardly gives him time to pull for his weapon.

"Don't even think about it," Huck says.

"Who the hell are you?" Hal says.

"You don't remember me," Huck says.

Hal looks through the mirror and sees Huck. He is trying to breathe and talk at the same time. "How did you find me?" Hal says.

"I did like you," Huck responds.

"What do you want?"

"You stay away from Olivia Grant. You stop following her. You don't even look her way. I'll be watching you."

"I can watch who I want," Hal says.

Huck squeezes his neck tighter. "Not if you want to keep your eyes. Remember, I can take them out with one swipe."

"Let go of me," Hal says.

"Are we clear on what you will and won't do," Huck says. Hal doesn't answer fast enough. Huck takes his switchblade and runs it along Hal's ear, drawing blood. "The next time it will really hurt," Huck says as he steps out of the car and disappears.

Hal is choking and trying to catch his breath. After a while, he picks up the phone and calls Stephen. "We have a problem," he says.

* * *

**Oh boy! The Halloween Costume Party is going to be full of action. What's going to happen? What is Stephen planning to do?**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
